Pokémon: Rebirth of Legend
by Seky
Summary: Despertó en un mundo que el ya conocía muy bien, el mundo de Pokémon. Ahora tomando el papel de Red, ganara todas y cada una de las Ligas Pokémon para hacerle saber a todos que la leyenda de Red...Su propia leyenda continua.
1. Kanto 1-1

**[Estas a punto de sumergirte en un mundo lleno de aventuras de las que vas a ser protagonista.]**

 **[Habla con la gente y curiosea todo lo que te llame la atención, estés donde estés. Consigue información y pistas de todo lo que te rodee.]**

"¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Un cuadro de dialogo?"

 **[Durante el largo camino, tendrás que ayudar a gente, enfrentarte a desafíos y resolver misterios.]**

 **[Te cruzaras con rivales y criaturas salvajes que querrán luchar contigo, pero ¡Animo, tu puedes!]**

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Criaturas salvajes? ¿Rivales? Este dialogo se me hace endemoniadamente conocido…"

 **[Recuerda, habla con todo el mundo; crecerás como persona, y ese es tu principal objetivo.]**

 **[Di cualquier palabra ¡Que comience la aventura!]**

"Oye, oye… no me digas que esto es…"

Todo se puso negro e instantáneamente la luz volvió…

* * *

Ahora había un cuadro azul claro con la parte baja de un tono mas oscuro, con una persona parada justo en el centro.

Era un anciano, cabello corto y blanco debido a su edad, ojos y cejas cafés, vestía unos pantalones cafés con zapatos al juego, camisa purpura bien abotonada y fajada, con un cinturón negro con hebilla plateada, con una bata blanca de laboratorio encima.

"No jodas…Ese de ahí es…"

"¡Hola! ¡Este es el mundo de Pokémon!"

"¡¿Prof. Oak?!"

"¡Me llamo Oak!"

" ¡Eso lo se idiota! ¡Es decir…! ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?! ¡¿No eras tu un personaje de videojuego?! ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?! ¡¿Mundo Pokémon?! ¡ ¿De que demonios estas hablando?!"

"¡Pero la gente me llama Profesor Pokémon!"

"Tranquilízate, tranquilízate… ¿Qué demonios estas sucediendo aquí? Recuerdo que estaba en mi habitación, era tarde en la noche y mi madre nuevamente se enojo conmigo por dormir tarde, entonces me fui a dormir y entonces…"

El Prof. Oak saca una Pokéball y de ella sale un animal azul y pequeño.

"¡Este mundo esta habitado por unas criaturas llamadas Pokémon!"

"Un Nidoran hembra eso quiere decir que…"

"Para algunos, los Pokémon son mascotas. Pero otros los usan para pelear"

"¡Ahhh! ¡Deja de continuar los diálogos! ¡estoy pensando!"

"En cuanto a mi…"

"Olvídalo…"

"Estudio a los Pokémon como profesión"

"No he perdido recuerdo alguno, así que lo mas probable es que esto sea una simple alucinación o una especie de sueño…"

"Pero bueno cuéntame algo de ti…"

"¡Ah! ¡ese dialogo…!"

"Hola ¿Eres chico o chica?"

"¿Holaaa? ¡Claro que soy chico!"

Una ventana apareció justo adelante con las opciones.

 **[Chico y Chica].**

"Sea un sueño o no, esto esta de lujo, le seguiré el juego hasta que despierte"

Selecciono chico.

Inmediatamente un destello comenzó a segarle…

Su vista fue fulminada por un segador destello blanco.

Al disiparse ese segador destello, se dio cuenta de algo.

Desde hace un rato el no había estado consiente de esto, pero no había notado que hasta ahora, el no había movido absolutamente ninguna parte de su cuerpo, principalmente por que en realidad hasta este momento, el no tenia cuerpo.

Solo escuchaba su propia voz diciendo lo que el desea, no se percato de que ni siquiera pudo pensar hasta segundos antes.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba cubriéndose con los brazos debido al segador destello.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora podía ver su cuerpo, y lo que vio le dejo perplejo.

Sus manos ahora tenían unos guantes negros sin dedos, vestía unos pantalones negros, una camiseta negra con mangas blancas y un chaleco rojo con bordes blancos y cuello alto color blanco, zapatillas negras con algunas líneas blancas.

Sujeto con sus dedos algunos de los flequillos de su cabello, notando que era de color negro y estaba un poco largo.

Entonces lo noto.

Este cuerpo y apariencia…

No eran suyos

Por lo menos no los que el recordaba.

Sabia mejor que nadie como era su propio cuerpo, y este que estaba controlando, no era el suyo, se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

Una ventana se abrió justo a la altura de su pecho delante de el, el la miro con sorpresa y confusión, y rápidamente noto que en la pantalla delante suyo se encontraba lo que parecía ser una imagen de su apariencia actual.

Tenia los ojos rojos y su cabello largo hasta los hombros.

"N-No jodas…" dijo el mirando la pantalla y sujetándola con ambas manos para verla mejor, tenia una sonrisa espeluznante y estaba sudando un poco "Y-Yo soy… ¿Red?"

Estaba sorprendido, podía verse en sus ojos, estaba tocando su propio rostro con sorpresa.

"Pero primero dime ¿como te llamas?" El Prof. Oak continuo hablando

"E-Espera un momento, te-tengo que…"

Una ventana apareció nuevamente delante suyo.

En esta se encontraba situadas todas las letras del abecedario en mayúsculas y minúsculas, así como unos cuantos signos y números.

"¿Qué demonios estas sucediendo aquí?" se pregunto el mirando su cuerpo "Esto ya se esta volviendo extraño, soy un fan de Pokémon desde mi infancia, me he visto todos los capítulos varias veces, leído cada capitulo del manga y jugado cada uno de sus juegos, pero nunca antes había tenido este tipo de sueño…" el miro nuevamente al Prof. Oak "Además… No parece ser un sueño…"

El ahora tenia un cuerpo que podía mover a su voluntad, cerro su puño y no dudo dos veces antes de caminar hasta el Prof. Oak y propinarle un golpe al rostro, aunque no paso precisamente lo que el esperaba.

El le atravesó literalmente, casi cayo de frente al atravesarle y sorprendido miro detrás suyo, suponía haberle atravesado así que verle la espalda era normal, pero el Prof. Oak le estaba mirando de frente.

"¿Un holograma?" se pregunto irguiéndose

Comenzó a caminar alrededor de el Prof. Oak buscando un punto en el que este no le mirase, pero fue imposible.

Sin importar desde que Angulo le mirases, el Prof. Oak te estaba mirando de frente.

"No se que demonios esta sucediendo aquí, pero…" el miro la pantalla delante suyo y comenzó a presionar letras "Si así quieren jugar, como Gamer les daré la mejor partida que hayan visto…"

 **[¿Estas seguro?]**

 **[Si/No]**

"Si, estoy seguro" rio el

"¡Bien! ¡Así que te llames Red!" dijo el Prof. Oak

PACH

Un reflector ilumino algo nuevamente al lado de Red, este giro su cabeza para ver de que se trataba y al hacerlo se encontró con otra persona.

Era un chico, al parecer un adolescente, tenia cabello largo y puntiagudo de color castaño con ojos al juego, una camiseta con el pecho un poco abierto y cuello alto de color negro, pantalones purpuras y zapatos negros, tenia una mirada creada y tenia las manos en los bolsillos.

"Este es mi nieto" dijo el Prof. Oak "Ha sido tu rival desde que eran pequeños, ¿Podrías decirme como se llama?"

"Me sorprende que no conozcas el nombre de tu nieto…" dijo Red divertido

Una pantalla apareció delante de el, en la cual se presentaba diversas opciones para nombres y la opción de seleccionar uno creado por ti.

"En otras circunstancias hubiese escogido un nombre patético como "Rosamelano" o "Vaginatron" pero tomémonos las cosas un poco enserio" dijo apretando diversas letras en la pantalla

"Era Green ¿No es así?" pregunto el Prof. Oak

 **[Si/No]**

"Si" respondió Red

"¡Ah, si! ¡Es verdad! ¡Se llamaba Green!"

"Me sorprende la estupidez del que escribió estos diálogos…"

"¡Red!" el Prof. Oak hablo "¡Tu propia leyenda Pokémon esta a punto de comenzar!"

"Y que lo digas…" dijo divertido

"Te espera un mundo de sueños y aventuras con los Pokémon!"

"Blah, Blah, Blah ¿Puedes terminar esto rápido para irme a ganar la liga de una vez?" dijo bostezando

"¡Adelante!"

Nuevamente todo se volvió oscuro...

* * *

Cuando recupero su visión se encontraba en una habitación, bastante amplia, sentado sobre un cojín delante de lo que parecía ser una consola de videojuegos delante de un mueble con una televisión encima.

Miro cuidadosamente la habitación, la reconocía, mas bien, la recordaba.

"Empecemos de una buena vez…" dijo estirando sus piernas y brazos, dirigiéndose hacia la computadora en una de las esquinas de la casa

 **[Red encendió la PC]**

 **[¿Qué quieres hacer?]**

"Sacar objeto…"

 **[Red ha sacado una [Poción]]**

 **[[Poción] se ha depositado en el bolsillo [Objetos]]**

Apago la PC y procedió a bajar las escaleras para ir a la primer planta de la casa que el ya conocía muy bien.

Al bajar pudo ver una casa normal, con una mesa cuadrada en el centro y 4 sillas, sobre una de ellas se encontraba un mujer, adulta, de cabello negro y ojos rubís, su edad era notable en algunas muy poco notables arrugas en su rostro.

Esta mujer giro su cabeza al verle bajar.

"Red…" se puso de pie y camino hasta el para poner sus manos en sus hombros "Todos los niños se van de casa en algún momento. Así es la vida supongo, simplemente te pido que te cuides mucho…"

Ella le abrazo con fuerza.

El ni siquiera hiso el intento de corresponder, sus brazo se quedaron abajo, pero su mirada estaba confundida.

" _¿Qué es esto?_ " pensó confundido " _¿No se suponía que los [NPC](Non Player Character) no interactuaban a menos que yo fuese a ellos?"_

Ella se separo de el pero no le dejo ir y le miro a los ojos.

El noto inmediatamente que sus ojos estaban llorosos, casi pareciese que fuese a llorar. Extraño considerando que los [NPC] No deberían tener esa clase de sentimientos, son personajes de relleno después de todo.

"S-Si, digo Umm… ¿Mama?" dijo confundido mirándole "¿No vino nadie justo hace unos instantes?"

"Me sorprende que lo sepas…" dijo ella limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos "Hace unos instantes el Prof. Oak nuestro vecino vino a buscarte, dijo que fueses a su laboratorio"

"Ya veo, entiendo iré a verle"

"¡Ah! Ten cuidado Red ¡No olvides que no debes entrar a la Hierba alta!"

"No soy un Noob se que no puedo entrar" dijo quejándose y saliendo de la casa

Al salir de la casa se encontró con lo que el reconoció rápidamente como el "Pueblo Paleta" aunque para ser solo tan solo 2 casas y 1 laboratorio, la palabra "Pueblo" le quedaba grande.

"Mama dijo que no entrase a la Hierba alta pero…" el rechino los dientes "Es decir, esa [NPC], pero debo intentar salir para que ese idiota del Prof. Oak venga a detenerme, así que a darle…"

Camino hasta lo que parecía ser la salida del pueblo, inmediatamente se encontró con lo que el reconoció inmediatamente como [Hierba Alta] donde se supone que los Pokémones salvaje.

"Siempre quise saber como es que el venia tan rápido" dijo deteniéndose justo antes de salir

Dio un solo paso hacia adelante.

"¡Ehh! ¡Alto ahí! ¡No te vayas!"

Vio como el Prof. Oak corría desenfrenadamente desde su Laboratorio hasta el.

"¡Ten mas cuidado! ¡En la [Hierba Alta] viven Pokémones salvajes!"

"Lose…" dijo el despreocupadamente

"Si lo sabias ¿entonces por que intentaste entrar a la [Hierba Alta] sin un Pokémon?"

"¿eh?"

El miro al Prof. Oak

" _No se supone que el responda…_ " pensó confundido " _¿O es que esto no es como el juego que recuerdo..?"_

"¡Como sea! ¡Necesitas tu propio Pokémon como protección! ¡Ven conmigo rápido!"

El Prof. Oak le sujeto de la mano y comenzó a llevarle por la fuerza hasta su laboratorio.

Entraron y fueron hasta el fondo.

Donde noto la presencia de Green, el nieto de el Prof. Oak y su rival.

"¡Abuelo! ¡Apresúrate estoy harto de esperar!" grito Green con enojo

"¿Eres tu Green? Perdón, es que este chico estaba intentando entrar a la [Hierba Alta] sin un Pokémon" dijo el Prof. Oak

"¡Ja! Te creía idiota pero no sabia que lo fueras tanto Red"

"¡¿A quien le estas diciendo idiota?!" dijo con enojo "¡Por si no lo sabias era la única forma de hacer que el Prof. Oak me trajese aquí! ¡Es una obligación en el juego!"

"¿Obligación? ¿Juego? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿El golpe que te diste al caer de la cama te volvió mas idiota?" pregunto Green con una sonrisa burlona

"Escúchame bien idiota deberías agradecerme de que no elegí llamarte "Vaginatron" o algo peor" dijo con una sonrisa burlona

"¡¿A quien le estas diciendo "Vaginatron"?! ¡Tu bastardo…!"

"Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear" dijo el Prof. Oak soltando un suspiro y separándoles con las manos "A ver déjenme pensar…"

"¿Ahora que?" pregunto Green

"¡Ah claro! ¡Te pedí que vinieses por esto Red!" el Prof. Oak señalo una mesa a su derecha sobre la cual había tres Pokéball "¡Aquí hay tres Pokémon! ¡Si están…!"

"Dentro de la Pokéball si lose, ¿Ya me dejaras escoger uno?" dijo el con molestia y rascando su cabeza

"¿Eh? S-Si, claro, solo me quedan esos tres, puedes escoger el que desees"

"¡Y yo que abuelo!" exclamo Green

"Si tu también podrás tomar uno" dijo el Prof. Oak "Ahora Red, por favor, escoge uno de los tres"

"Bien…"

El camino hasta pararse delante de la mesa y miro las tres Pokéballs con una mirada seria.

" _Finalmente…_ " pensó con angustia " _La decisión mas difícil de mi vida…_ "

El conocía muy bien que Pokémones había dentro.

El de la izquierda era Bulbasaur, un Pokémon tipo [Planta].

El del centro era Squirtle, un Pokémon tipo [Agua].

Y finalmente el de la derecha era Charmander, un Pokémon tipo [Fuego].

Conocía muy bien cuales eran sus [Evoluciones] y [Ataques].

Era una decisión sin ninguna duda difícil.

"Si voy hacerlo bien…" dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la Pokéball "Empezare con este…"

 **[Charmander, tendrás que tener paciencia con el.]**

 **[¿Quieres el Pokémon tipo [Fuego] Charmander?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono Si.

 **[¡Ese Pokémon tiene mucha energía!]**

 **[Red ha recibido Charmander de Prof. Oak]**

 **[¿Deseas darle un nombre a Charmander?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono no.

"Me hubiese gustado empezar en la Versión Amarilla para tener un Pikachu" pensó suspirando "Ni modo, lo capturare después"

"¡Pues este es para mi!" Dijo Green tomando la Pokéball de en medio

"Es realmente molesto que siempre escojan el tipo que te jode" pensó el mirándole de reojo

 **[Green recibió Squirtle de manos del Prof. Oak]**

Sin nada mas que hacer se dio la vuelta y fue directo hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir.

"¡Espera ahí Red! ¡Probemos a nuestros Pokémon!" Green le detuvo por detrás sujetándole del hombro "Luchemos"

"En ese caso vamos a fuera" dijo el señalando la puerta con su pulgar

"En marcha"

Green salió primero.

"Que raro, se suponía que la pelea sucedía aquí dentro, pero bueno, parece que hay algunos cambios en cuanto al juego" dijo poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza y bostezando "Terminemos con esto rápido para poder ganar la liga"

El salió.

Al hacerlo se encontró con Green mirándole a un par de metros del laboratorio.

Red camino hasta el y se detuvo a un par de metros justo delante de el.

"Entonces ¡comencemos!" exclamo Green

 **[¡A luchar contra Rival Green!]**

Un cuadro de diálogo apareció justo delante de el.

 **[¡Squirtle es el Pokémon enviado por Rival Green!]**

Green arrojo su Pokéball y de ella salió un Squirtle.

 **[Squirtle Nv. 5]**

"[Nv. 5]" dijo el en susurro

El arrojo su Pokéball y de ella salió su Charmander.

"¡Pero bueno que impacientes son! ¡No te preocupes Red!" dijo el Prof. Oak desde la puerta de laboratorio "Te diré que ha…"

"No es necesario" le interrumpió

"¿E-Eh? Esta bien entonces…"

El Prof. Oak les miro en silencio.

 **[¿Qué debería hacer Charmander?]**

"No me digas que esta molesta pantalla aparecerá en cada pelea" pensó el con molestia

Deslizo con su mano la pantalla hacia a un lado haciéndola desaparecer.

"Charmander usa [Malicioso]"

El Charmander le miro confundido.

"Ah perdón, Usa [Gruñido]"

ROOOOOOAAAAAAR

El [Gruñido] estremeció a el Squirtle de Green.

 **[El ataque de Squirtle bajo]**

"¡Ja! ¡Squirtle usa [Placaje]!" exclamo Green

El Squirtle tacleo a Charmander haciéndole retroceder

 **[Charmander ha perdido 4[Ps](Puntos de Salud)]**

 **[Charmander [1** **6** **/20]]**

"Charmander usa [Gruñido]" dijo con una sonrisa "Normalmente esto se habría convertido en una pelea de quien mata primero a quien, pero si bajo su ataque, al final terminare ganando yo"

ROOOOOOOAAAARRR

Nuevamente el [Gruñido] estremeció a Squirtle.

 **[El ataque de Squirtle bajo]**

"¡Idiota! ¡Squirtle usa [Placaje]!" ordeno Green

Nuevamente Squirtle golpeo a Charmander haciéndole retroceder

 **[Charmander ha perdido 1[Ps]]**

"Je…" rio Red con burla "¡Es la hora! ¡Charmander usa [Arañazo]!"

El Charmander fue a Squirtle y le araño con fuerza haciéndole caer de espalda al suelo.

 **[Squirtle ha perdido 4[Ps]**

"Tsk…" Green chasqueo la lengua "Squirtle usa [Pla…]"

"¡Usa [Arañazo] una vez mas Charmander!" ordeno el

"¡¿Qu…?!"

El Charmander araño nuevamente a Squirtle.

 **[Squirtle ha perdido 4[Ps]].**

"¡No le dejes ir! ¡Continua! ¡[Arañazo]!"

 **[Squirtle ha perdido 4[Ps]].**

 **[Squirtle ha perdido 4[Ps]].**

"¡Maldito…!" exclamo Green mirándole "¡Squirtle usa [Placaje]!"

El Squirtle golpeo con su cabeza a Charmander haciéndole retroceder.

 **[Charmander ha perdido 1[Ps]]**

"Ja…." Rio Red con burla al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a Squirtle con su dedo "Termínalo Charmander, usa [Arañazo]"

Nuevamente fue hacia el a arañarle.

 **[Squirtle ha perdido 8[Ps]]**

 **[¡Golpe Critico!]**

 **[El Squirtle de Green se ha debilitado]**

 **[Charmander ha ganado 45 puntos de [EXP](Puntos de experiencia)].**

"Tsk…" Green hiso volver a Squirtle a su Pokéball "hare pelear a mi Pokémon tanto que se volverá endemoniadamente fuerte, entonces te venceré"

El se fue corriendo de ahí.

"Como pensé, esto es distinto del juego, se puede robar turnos…" dijo sonriendo "Je… eso solo lo hará mas fácil de terminar"

Miro la puerta del laboratorio y el Prof. Oak ya no estaba.

"Mmmm…" el hiso que su Charmander volviese a su Pokéball y entonces miro la salida del pueblo "se supone que ahora debo ir a [Ciudad Verde]"

Camino hasta la salida del pueblo y se paro justo antes de la [Hierba Alta].

Saco su Pokéball y con una sonrisa procedió a entrar a la [Hierba Alta].

[Ruta 01].

Para cuando había llegado a [Ciudad Verde] su Charmander ya era de [Nv.10] y había aprendido un nuevo [Ataque].

* * *

[Ciudad Verde].

Al llegar lo primero que hiso fue ir directamente al [Centro Pokémon].

Su Charmander había estado a punto de debilitarse, era de esperar, lo había llevado al [Nv.10] y para eso se necesitaban muchas peleas, afortunadamente había tomado la [Poción] de su casa y la que un vendedor le daba en la [Ruta 01].

"Este es el [Centro Pokémon] Nosotros curamos a los Pokémones heridos" dijo la encargada sonriente "¿Quieres que nos ocupemos de tu equipo?"

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono si.

Le entrego su única Pokéball y esta procedió a curarle.

"Gracias por esperar" ella le devolvió su Pokéball " Somos especia…"

"Especialistas en devolver la forma a nuestros Pokémones" le interrumpió tomando la Pokéball "Lose…"

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabia lo que iba a decir? ¿Nunca antes le había visto venir aquí?" dijo ella sorprendida

"Solo lose, y no te preocupes, vendré siempre que quiera…" dijo riendo y procediendo a salir.

"¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo sabias que te diría eso?!"

Al salir ya con su Pokémon revitalizado procedió a ir a la [Tienda Pokémon].

Entro y como el ya sabia…

"¡Ey tu! Eres de [Pueblo Paleta] ¿no es así?" le llamo el vendedor "Tengo un correo para el Prof. Oak, agradecería mucho que se lo dieras por mi"

 **[Red ha recibido Correo].**

 **[Correo se ha depositado en el Bolsillo de [Objetos Clave]].**

Se dio la vuelta y simplemente salió.

Procedió a volver a la [Ruta 01] para volver a [Pueblo Paleta] y entregar el Correo al Prof. Oak.

* * *

Cuando llego a [Pueblo Paleta] su Charmander ya era [Nv.12].

Fue directo al laboratorio de el Prof. Oak y entro.

"Red, ¿Cómo te va con tu Pokémon?" pregunto el Prof. Oak sonriendo "Parece que…"

"Si, estoy bien, tengo esto para usted" le interrumpió

"¿Enserio?"

 **[Red entrego Correo a Prof. Oak].**

"¡Ah! Es la Pokéball que había encargado" dijo el Prof. Oak sorprendido

"¡Abuelo!" Green entro al laboratorio gritando y fue hasta el Prof. Oak "¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi?"

"Claro, quería pedirles un favor a ustedes dos"

El Prof. Oak fue a una mesa detrás suyo y de esta tomo dos aparatos.

"Se llama [Pokédex] es un invento mío que guarda automáticamente todos los datos sobre los Pokémon que atrapen o miren" explico entregando una a cada uno "Quiero que las tomen"

 **[Red obtuvo [Pokédex] de manos del Prof. Oak]**

"No se aprenden nada de solo ver a los Pokémon, lo mejor es capturarlos para poder reunir mejores y mas datos" dijo el Prof. Oak "y para ello necesitaran estas…"

 **[Red obtuvo 5 [Pokéball] de manos del Prof. Oak]**

 **[5 [Pokéball] fueron depositadas en [Bolsillo de Pokéballs]**

"Confía en mi Abuelo, reuniré todos los datos posibles" dijo Green mirando a Red burlonamente "Que te quede claro que no te necesito, le diré a mis hermana que me de un [Mapa] y no te de ninguno a ti"

El procedió a salir corriendo.

"A darle…" dijo sonriendo

Procedió a salir del laboratorio.

Fue directamente a la casa de Green. Como era un juego según el, entro con normalidad.

" ¡Ey! ¿Tu qu…?" Una niña dentro de la casa le miro "Ah, solo es Red"

"Hola…" saludo entrando.

"¿Te encargo algo el abuelo?" pregunto ella sonriendo "De cualquier forma toma esto, puede servirte mucho…"

 **[Red ha recibido [Mapa]]**

 **[[Mapa] fue depositado en bolsillo [Objetos Clave].**

El se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

"¿Qué? ¿No me dirás nada?" pregunto ella poniendo las manos en su cintura

"¿Ehhh? ¿Gracias?" dijo confundido

La niña inflo sus mejillas.

"Bueno me voy"

Salió de la casa.

Así se dirigió a la [Ruta 01] ahora con 5 [Pokéballs] lo que le permitió atrapar un Rattata y un Pidgey.

Cuando llego a [Ciudad Verde] ahora su Charmander ahora ya era [Nv.14], subía de nivel bastante rápido.

Y como el ya sabia, no podía ir hacia el norte por un anciano tirado en el suelo, a lo que procedió a dirigirse la [Ruta 22].

* * *

[Ruta 22]

Y también como el ya sabia, cuando procedió a avanzar por esta ruta.

"¡Oyeee! ¡Red!"

Green le llamo desde atrás.

Llego a esta a el y le apunto con su mano y una sonrisa creída.

"La vez pasada me tomaste con la guardia baja" dijo Green "Esta vez será distinto ¡Vamos a pelear!"

[¡A pelear contra Rival Green!]

[Pidgey es el Pokémon enviado por Rival Green]

[Pidgey [Nv.9]

"Je…" El rio

Arrojo su Pokéball.

De ella salió.

Un Charmeleon [Nv.16]

"¡Imposible! ¡¿Ya [Evoluciono] a Charmeleon!" exclamo Green sorprendido

"Charmeleon usa [Ascuas]"

Charmeleon lanzo una pequeña llamada a Pidgey.

 **[¡Golpe Critico!]**

[El Pidgey enemigo se ha debilitado]

"Tsk…." Green le hiso volver a su Pokéball "A ver si te sigues riendo, Ve Squirtle"

 **[Squirtle es el Pokémon enviado por Rival Green]**

"[Nv.9]"

"¡Squirtle usa [Pistola de agua]!" ordeno Green

Squirtle disparo un chorro de agua a Charmeleon.

"[Pantalla de Humo]" dijo Red

Charmeleon exhalo una nube de hubo negra.

COF COF

"¿Qué demonios?" exclamo Green al no poder ver nada por la nube de humo "Squirtle sigue atacando ¡Usa [Burbuja]!"

Squirtle siguió disparando ataques unos tras otro.

"Je…" rio Green al ver la nube de humo disiparse lentamente "Ya no eres tan rudo ahora…"

Al disiparse la nube de humo este abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Charmeleon no estaba, todos los ataques que Squirtle había lanzado habían fallado y habían creado un charco de agua.

Green levanto la mirada ofendido, miro a Red a los ojos y vio su sonrisa, también vio como este señalaba el cielo con su dedo índice.

"¿Qué?" Green miro el cielo "¡Imposible!"

Charmeleon caía desde lo alto del cielo directamente hacia Squirtle.

"¡Squirtle! ¡esquívalo!" ordeno Green

"Muy tarde" rio Red "Charmeleon usa [Garra Metal]"

Las garras de Charmeleon tomaron un color metálico y con un corte fino y poderoso golpeo al pequeño Squirtle directamente en su caparazón, haciéndole caer contra el suelo con fuerza.

"Maldición ¡Squirtle ponte de pie!" exclamo Green

"Termínalo Charmeleon Usa [Arañazo]"

Charmeleon comenzó a arañar una y otra vez el caparazón de Squirtle.

 **[Squirtle enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Charmeleon ha recibido 64 [EXP]]**

 **[Charmeleon ha alcanzado el [Nv.17]**

"Tsk…" Green hiso volver a Squirtle a su Pokéball "No creas que me has ganado, volveré… mucho mas fuerte"

El simplemente se fue de ahí.

"En marcha entonces…" dijo haciendo a Charmeleon volver a su Pokéball "Pensé que para este rato ya habría ganado por lo menos mi 2da Medalla, pero incluso interrumpiendo los diálogos de los [NPC] se pierde bastante tiempo"

El único propósito de venir aquí era para pelear con Green. Así que una vez que lo hiso ya no había necesidad de seguir aquí, ya también había capturado a todos los Pokémones que podía encontrar aquí.

Volvió a [Ciudad Verde].

* * *

[Ciudad Verde].

No había perdido [Ps] alguno en su batalla contra Green pero aun así, mientras Subía de nivel a su Charmeleon y su Pidgey si que perdió algunos [Ps] que necesitaría después, por lo que fue directo al [Centro Pokémon].

"Este es el [Centro Pokémon] Aquí…" la encargada le miro "Vaya pero si es el chico sabelotodo"

"¿Eh?" dijo el confundido

"Nada, ¿Quieres que cure a tus Pokémon?"

"Si"

El le entrego las Pokéballs.

"Por cierto ¿Hacia donde te diriges?" pregunto ella mientras los Pokémones se curaban

" _¿Qué extraño, un [NPC] con curiosidad sobre a donde voy?_ " pensó riendo "Me dirijo a [Ciudad Plateada] a vencer al líder de Gimnasio Brock"

"Ehhh…" la maquina termino de curar a los Pokémones "Esta listo"

"Si…"

Ella iba a darle sus Pokéballs pero se detuvo, a lo que el le miro confundido.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto ella riendo

"Red"

"En ese caso Red ¿De verdad piensas que puedes ganar contra Brock?"

"Si, de hecho, estoy tan seguro que te diré algo…" el recargo sus codos sobre el mostrados y levanto uno solo de sus dedos "1 Semana, en 1 semana derrotare a todos los lideres de Gimnasio y me abre convertido en el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon"

"¡Jajaja!" comenzó a reír "¡¿Pero que cosas tan divertidas dices?! ¡¿Una semana?! ¡estas loco!

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"Ohoho, hagámoslo entonces…" Ella recargo sus codos sobre el mostrador y miro a Red con una sonrisa "Si dentro de 1 Semana te conviertes en el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon, hare todo lo que me pides, No, estoy tan segura de que no lo harás que si lo haces, Te daré un Beso"

"Oh vamos apuesta algo que valga la pena" dijo este divertido

"El beso que te daré será mi Primer Beso ¿Es que no lo quieres?"

El le analizo.

Nunca antes de había tomado la molestia, es decir, desde la pantalla de un [Gameboy] ella es solo pixeles y diálogos sin importancia, pero mirándole ahora, de frente y de tan cerca.

Tenia un rostro Hermoso, ojos azules bastante hermosos también, piel blanca y fina, sin tocarla podía verse que la cuidaba muy bien, sedoso y brillante cabello rosado, su cuerpo era sin duda increíble, tenia un gran escote y una cintura increíble, el atuendo que tenia de enfermera le hacia ver aun mejor.

Estaban diciéndole que "El", un bueno para nada Friki de los videojuegos ¿tenia la oportunidad de ser el primero en probar los labios de esta hermosísima y candente enfermera?

¡¿En que maldito mundo alguien se negaría a eso?! ¡ninguno!

Era un jugador veterano en esto, ganar la liga Pokémon en una semana era pan comido, inclusive podría terminar antes, ya lo había hecho en menos tiempo, así que ¿no era esto un oportunidad única?.

"Muy bien acepto" dijo dominado por su deseo de ser el primero en saborear esos rosados y suaves labios por primera vez

"Pero ¿Qué harás si yo gano?" pregunto ella divertida

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Veamos…" ella puso su dedo en su barbilla pensando " ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! Si dentro de 1 semana tu no ganas la liga Pokémon, cosa que no pasara, tendrás que ayudarme con mi trabajo durante 1 semana"

"Acepto" dijo el tomando sus Pokéballs y guardándolas en su bolsillo, después procedió a ir hacia la salida "Espero que te laves bien los dientes, por que vendré dentro de 1 semana…"

"Si, por cierto, me Llamo Rosa"

"Si, nos vemos"

"Siii, adiós Red" ella se despidió

Salió del [Centro Pokémon].

Estaba avergonzado, tapaba su rostro con las dos manos pero su sonrojo aun era evidente.

¡Era la primera vez que hablaba durante tanto tiempo con una chica! ¡Además habían acordado besarse si el ganaba la liga Pokémon!

¡Ni siquiera en su vida anterior le había ido tan bien! ¡un friki de los videojuegos! ¡ahora tenia asegurado un beso!

Entonces noto algo.

El horizonte había comenzado a tornarse de color naranja.

Al parecer comenzaría a anochecer dentro de unas horas.

Pero era sorpresivo para el, según tenia entendido, solo en algunas partes del juego se volvía de noche y de día. Particularmente el pensaba que el juego entero sucedía en 1 solo día, pero al parecer en el juego que ahora estaba, anochecía.

"Aun tengo algo de tiempo…" dijo deslizando su mano por delante suyo y abriendo una pantalla en la que se mostro sus Pokémones "Los días de este juego duran mas que los días normales, podre avanzar lo suficiente por día"

Miro la [Ruta 01].

"Por ahora volveré a casa a dormir, cosa que no necesitaría si este juego estuviese bien programado" dijo soltando un bostezo "¿1 Semana eh? Es mas que suficiente"

* * *

El procedió a ir por la [Ruta 01] directo al [Pueblo Paleta].

Entro a su casa.

"¡Red!" su madre le recibió con un abrazo "Estaba muy preocupada, el Prof. Oak me dijo que fuiste a [Ciudad Verde] y pensé que…"

"No, regrese a dormir, mañana continuare con mi viaje" dijo el

"Ya veo…"

La madre se mostro algo triste.

Sorpresa para Red que seguía pensando que los [NPC] no tenían sentimientos.

"Toma asiento" dijo su madre sonriendo "Preparare la cena"

"Si…"

El fue a sentarse en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa.

Miro por encima de su hombro como su Madre preparaba la cena.

Estaba confundido, no era como el imaginaba, estos [NPC] eran muy distintos a lo que el recordaba eran en el Juego, estos decían lo que querían, inclusive había echo una apuesta con uno de ellos ¿era extraño cierto?.

Llego a pensar que los [NPC] tenían sentimientos.

"¿Sera eso…?" se pregunto confundido "Esto es Pokémon, de eso no hay duda, sin embargo, los [NPC] actúan de forma extraña, como si tuviesen vida propia, pero si fuese de esa forma, entonces esto ya no seria un juego, pero eso es imposible"

Entonces recordó.

"Si no mal recuerdo había un comando para pedir ayuda al juego" pensó deslizando su mano por delante suyo, abriendo una pantalla azul

 **[¿Qué desea?]**

"Quiero saber mas acerca de donde estoy"

 **[Se encuentra en la Región de Kanto]**

"Sera mas difícil de lo que pensé, bueno…" mientras pensaba miro la pantalla "¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?"

 **[El [Player](Jugador) Red fue traído desde otro Mundo]**

"Así que es eso…" rasco su cabeza molesto "¿Cuándo termine el juego podre volver a casa?"

 **[….]**

"Responde ¿Podre irme de aquí?"

 **[Si]**

Suspiro mientras se recargaba en su silla al escuchar esa agradable respuesta.

"Una razón mas para terminar esta Liga lo mas rápido posible"

Su madre le sirvió la cena y ambos procedieron a comer.

Para la mañana siguiente.

El se encontraba parado justo en la entrada de la [Ruta 01].

Miraba el sol salir lentamente desde el horizonte indicando que el día acababa de comenzar, no desperdiciaría un solo minuto.

Tenia puestas unas [Deportivas] que su madre le había dado la noche anterior, ahora podía correr mucho mas rápido y llegar a su destino sin perder tiempo.

Sostenía el [Mapa] que Dalia le había dado en su mano derecha.

Y en su mano izquierda sostenía una gorra roja.

Se coloco la gorra en su cabeza.

La sombra que la gorra le proporciono a su rostro le dio un aspecto sombrío.

Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la sombra que la gorra proporcionaba, determinados y con sed de poder.

"He leído cada capitulo del Manga, He visto cada episodio mas de 5 veces, Me he jugado cada una de las versiones de los Pokémon y he terminado todas…" levanto la mirada con una sonrisa forzada "Puedo terminar esto en 1 Semana…"

[Ruta 01].

"¡Es hora de Ganar la Liga Pokémon!"

De esta forma comenzó su veloz y largo viaje para poder ganar todas las medallas y poder retar a la Liga Pokémon.

Para cuando había llegado a [Ciudad Plateada] su Charmeleon era [Nv.25], su Pidgey [Nv.23] y su Pikachu [Nv.22].

Ganar la primer medalla no fue para nada difícil, incluso si el Tipo [Piedra] era fuerte ante el tipo [Fuego]. Gano sin ningún problema con poder puro.

Cuando salió del infernal [Mt. Moon] y por fin había llegado a [Ciudad Celeste] su Charmeleon ya se había convertido en un Charizard [Nv.39] y había aprendido el [Ataque] [Mega Puño], su Pidgey ahora era [Nv. 34] y su Pikachu [Nv.37].

* * *

Ya en [Ciudad Celeste] tuvo su 3er encuentro con Green, en el cual al igual que los dos anteriores, tuvo una victoria aplastante en la cual solo utilizo su Pikachu.

Y finalmente había llegado a su 2do enfrentamiento con un Líder de Gimnasio, la líder del Gimnasio de Agua, Misty.

"¡Staryu! ¡Usa [Rayo Burbuja]!" exclamo Misty

"¡Charizard! ¡Usa [Pantalla de Humo]!" ordeno Red

Charizard exhalo una nube negra de humo.

El [Rayo Burbuja] de Staryu entro en la nube de humo.

"¡Usa [Rapidez]!" ordeno Misty

Staryuu disparo múltiples estrellas las cuales se adentraron en la nube de humo.

GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRR

El rugido de un posiblemente herido Charizard hiso reír a Misty.

La nube de humo se disipo, nuevamente Charizard había desaparecido, razón de la risa de red quien nuevamente le señalo a su rival el techo del gimnasio.

"¡Charizard usa [Lanzallamas]!"

GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR

Charizard exhalo una ardiente llamarada directamente hacia Staryu, las cuales si que le golpearon, pero solo basto con que este girase un poco para librarse de las llamas.

 **[No fue muy efectivo]**

"No bajo ni la mitad de los [Ps], supongo que incluso si es mas fuerte, el [Agua] sigue ganando al [Fuego]" pensó serio "Terminémoslo Charizard, Usa [Garra Metal]"

Las garras de Charizard se endurecieron y tomaron color metálico mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de arañazos a Staryu que no aguanto.

 **[El Staryu Enemigo se ha debilitado].**

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Misty va a lanzar su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Deseas cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono no.

"Me las pagaras…" dijo Misty " ¡Ve! ¡Starmie!"

Starmie [Nv.21] apareció delante de Charizard.

"No pasaras un buen rato con ese de ahí Charizard" rio el "Terminémoslo lo antes posible, tengo planeado ganar otros 2 Gimnasios hoy, Usa [Furia Dragón]"

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR

 **[¡Charizard ha usado [Furia Dragón!]**

 **[¡Golpe Critico!]**

PUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM

 **[Staryu enemigo se ha debilitado]**

"Bien hecho Charizard, me sorprende que tan fuerte te has vuelto…" dijo el riendo mientras acariciaba el hocico de su Pokémon

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Has ganado a Líder de Gimnasio Misty!]**

 **[Red ha recibido Medalla Cascada]**

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

"¡E-Espera!"

Misty le detuvo llamándole

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

" _¿Otro [NPC] raro?_ " pensó curioso "Me llamo Red"

"Ya veo…"

"Solo como un extra te digo, dentro de 6 días seré el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon"

"¡Jajaja!" ella comenzó a reír "¡¿Campeón de la Liga?! ¡¿Estas loco?!"

Con esta ya iban 2 personas que le decían loco.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres apostar?" pregunto el riendo divertido

"Me parece bien" acepto ella sonriendo

"Entonces será lo mismo, si dentro de 6 días me convierto en Campeón de la Liga Pokémon, me darás un Beso ¿Trato?"

"¿Un beso?" pregunto ella confundido

"Antes que entrenador Pokémon soy un hombre" dijo el levantando los hombros "¿Qué dices?"

"Acepto, al fin y al cabo, es imposible" dijo ella riendo "Pero si yo gano, tendrás que entregarme la [Medalla Cascada] que acabas de ganar, de esa forma no podrás retar a la Liga Pokémon"

"Trato hecho"

"Si"

El procedió a salir del Gimnasio.

¡Nuevamente! ¡estaba avergonzado!.

Pero bueno, ya había acordado dos besos garantizados, nadie mas podría decir que no tenia experiencia con las mujeres después de esto.

Aunque en definitiva no parecía ser la clase de experiencia de la que uno pudiese presumir.

* * *

 **Día num.3**

[Ciudad Azafrán]

El ya había arribado aquí tan solo en su 3er día.

Había entrado en [Silph S.A].

Su equipo Pokémon ahora contaba con:

Charizard [Nv. 62]

Pikachu [Nv.57]

Pidgeot [Nv.55]

Snorlax [Nv.54]

Ya había capturado a cada Pokémon que se encontraba, pero esos 4 eran su equipo de pelea, el resto estaba guardado en su PC, y eran muchos.

Después de haber vencido a Green…De nuevo. Siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con Giovanni.

Con quien pelea actualmente.

"¡Rhyhorn! ¡Usa [Antiaéreo]!" exclamo Giovanni

"¡Charizard aterriza y utiliza [Mega puño]!" ordeno Red

GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR

Charizard aterrizo velozmente y con un impulso feroz con sus alas fue directo a Rhyhorn a propinarle un [Mega Puño].

PUUUUUUM

Hubo un fuerte estruendo y viento.

Ambos entrenadores se cubrieron con los brazos debido al viento.

Rhyhorn había caído al suelo.

"Tsk…" Giovanni llamo a Rhyhorn "¡Ve! ¡Nidoqueen!"

Nidoqueen hiso acto de aparición justo delante de Charizard.

"¡Nidoqueen! ¡Usa [Disparo Veneno]!" ordeno Giovanni

"Charizard esquívalo y utiliza [Lanzallamas]!"

Charizard esquivo audazmente todos los picotazos que Nidoqueen trato de acertarle, al terminar Nidoqueen su ataque, Charizard inhalo una gran cantidad de aire inflando su estomago.

ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR

Disparo un fuerte llamarada de fuego.

 **[¡Golpe critico!]**

"¡Aun no! ¡Charizard termínalo con [Mega Puño]!" exclamo red alzando su mano

GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRR

Charizard voló velozmente hasta Nidoqueen que aun no se recuperaba de [Lanzallamas], al levantar este la mirada, recibió un [Mega Puño] directo en le pecho.

POOOOWWWWWWWW

Salió disparado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

"No lo dejes escapar ¡Usa [Cuchillada]!"

Charizard le alcanzo y propino una ráfaga de ataques.

"Tsk…." Giovanni rechino los dientes "Nidoqueen ¡Usa [Doble Patada]!"

Nidoqueen pateo con ambas piernas el torso de Charizard haciéndole retroceder.

 **[¡Golpe critico!]**

"Así quieres jugar…" Red sonrió "Charizard usa [Lanzallamas] una vez mas!

Charizard disparo un torrente de llamas.

"No caeré en lo mismo dos veces" rio Giovanni "Nidoqueen esquívalo"

Nidoqueen lo esquivo.

"Je…" Red rio "Caíste"

Charizard tenia una enorme esfera de fuego en su hocico.

"¡Charizard usa [Furia Dragón]!"

ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR

La disparo sin piedad.

 **[¡Golpe Critico!]**

 **[Nidoqueen enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Has ganado a entrenador Giovanni]**

 **[Red ha recibido [Master Ball]]**

 **[[Master Ball] se ha depositado en bolsillo [Bolsillo de Pokéballs]].**

* * *

 **Día num.5**

Ya cuando había llegado a este día.

Red estaba de vuelta en [Ciudad Verde].

Ya había vencido nuevamente a todos los Lideres de Gimnasio, por lo que ahora contaba con las medallas:

Medalla Roca.

Medalla Cascada.

Medalla Trueno.

Medalla Arcoíris.

Medalla Alma.

Medalla Pantano.

Medalla Volcán.

Y con la que acaba de ganar en el Gimnasio de [Ciudad Verde] sumaban un total de 8 Medallas, siendo la ultima conseguida que seria la Medalla Tierra.

Su equipo Pokémon ahora era:

Charizard [Nv.92]

Pikachu [Nv.90]

Pidgeot [Nv.87]

Snorlax [Nv.85]

Lapras [Nv.84]

Y finalmente siendo su ultimo Pokémon en su equipo definitivo un:

Articuno [Nv.89]

Ya había capturado a Zapdos y Moltres además de Articuno, y cabe decir que no hiso falta utilizar la [Master Ball], uso medios bastante efectivos al momento de capturarles, los cuales involucraban el [Ataque] de [Somnífero] y [Bostezo].

Aunque si que gasto un par de [Ultra Balls].

* * *

Se encontraba en la entrada para ir a [Calle Victoria].

Tras derrotar a su Rival Green de nuevo, esta vez en la [Ruta 22] avanzo a la [Ruta 23] y después de superar algunos obstáculos y que se verificara que contaba con las 8 Medallas ya le dejaron pasar a la [Calle Victoria].

* * *

 **Día num. 6**

Cuando el sol salía por el horizonte dando inicio a un nuevo día, el finalmente había salido de la infernal [Calle Victoria] le llevo un día entero en poder terminar la [Calle Victoria].

Sus Pokémones eran poderosos, de eso no había duda.

Pero lidiar con entrenadores que salen de la nada a retarte con el simple hecho de pasar delante suyo, además de los Pokémones salvajes de la [Calle Victoria].

Había olvidado cuan frustrante era, se había gastado una fortuna en [Repelentes] pero aun así termino enfrentando a un sinfín de Pokémones salvajes.

Veamos el lado bueno, al menos logro capturar algunos Pokémones que le hacían falta para la [Pokédex].

Terminar la [Pokédex] no era precisamente su objetivo, como objetivo secundario quizás, pero debido a que el solo quería terminar el juego para volver a casa, no le dio demasiada importancia a terminarla.

Al salir finalmente de la [Calle Victoria] lo vio.

* * *

[Liga Pokémon]

"Finalmente…." Dijo limpiando el sudor de su frente "Finalmente…"

Se erguido y se dispuso a entrar.

Lo primero que hiso fue ir directamente a el [Centro Pokémon] a curar a sus muy cansados Pokémones que le habían ayudado a salir de esa infernal [Calle Victoria].

Por su puesto no les enfrentaría así como si nada, por lo menos ya había llegado, tenia 1 día para pensar en una estrategia.

El juego ahora era distinto.

Así como el podía robar turnos, los otros entrenadores, a los que el llamaba [NPC] también podían usarlo y vaya que lo hacían.

El [Alto Mando] no era algo para jugar, sin importar que tan fuertes fuesen sus Pokémones, inclusive jugando en la [GameBoy] le habían dado problemas.

Salió de la [Liga Pokémon] y miro el sol en el horizonte.

"[Mapa]…"

Una pantalla apareció delante suyo, en la cual se mostraba todo [Kanto], a lo que este verifico que la ubicación de la [Liga Pokémon] estuviese en azul, indicando que ya podía venir aquí utilizando la habilidad [Volar].

"Vamos a descansar por hoy…" dijo estirando los brazos "Mañana gano la liga y adiós…"

 **[Pidgeot ha utilizado [Volar]].**

* * *

[Pueblo Paleta]

Al llegar fue directo a su casa.

"¡Red!" su madre le recibió con sorpresa

Fue a el y le abrazo

El ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de recibimiento, algunas veces cuando estaba cerca acudía a su madre para que sus Pokémones fuesen curados, era exactamente lo mismo que ir al [Centro Pokémon] solo que si venias aquí, tu madre te daba de comer.

Y eso ahora era necesario, en un juego normal no lo seria, pero para el, este juego tenia una mecánica tan mala, que para el era necesario comer cada día, casi como una persona normal, y la comida del exterior era un asco. Por lo menos la cocinada por su madre sabia mejor.

"He escuchado mucho de ti" dijo sonriendo mientras le sujetaba de los hombros "No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto tan famoso en tan solo 1 semana"

"6 días mama, 6 días…" dijo el quitándose la gorra "Y mañana iré a retar al [Alto Mando] y me volveré campeón de la liga Pokémon"

"Antes te hubiese dicho que estabas loco, pero después de haber escuchado tanto sobre ti, me hace pensar que es posible…"

Ella rio

Con esta ya iban 3 veces que se reían de el.

"Toma asiento, preparare la Cena"

El fue directo a la silla que siempre usaba.

Vio a su madre en la cocina cocinando.

"Para ser un [NPC] si que sabe cocinar" pensó sonriendo "Ahora…"

Su mirada se volvió seria.

" _Solo como seguro, cuando gane la [Liga Pokémon] me iré a casa ¿No es así?_ " pensó

 **[…]**

"¿Podre irme de aquí si gano la [Liga Pokémon]?" pregunto esta vez enojado

 **[Si]**

Suspiro al escuchar esa respuesta.

Su madre le sirvió la cena.

* * *

 **Dia Num. 7**

[Liga Pokémon]

Se encontraba dentro del edificio, a punto de atravesar la puerta que le permitiría enfrentar de una vez por todas al [Alto Mando].

Ya se había abastecido de [Restaura Todo] [Antiparalizis] [Antídotos] [Cura Total] y demás objetos que necesitaría durante su pelea, incluso había adquirido algunos [Revivir] que llego a pensar que necesitaría.

Deslizo su mano por enfrente suyo abriendo una ventana de estado de sus Pokémones.

Charizard [Nv. 99]

Pikachu [Nv.97]

Pidgeot [Nv. 95]

Snorlax [Nv.94]

Lapras [Nv.94]

Articuno [Nv.93]

Estaba listo sin ninguna duda.

"No quería utilizarlo, pero ya le queda un solo nivel" dijo revisando la pantalla de [Objetos]

 **[Red Utiliza [Carameloraro] en Charizard]**

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Charizard ha subido de nivel!]**

 **[¡Charizard ahora es [Nv.100]!]**

Suspiro justo antes de dar un paso.

"Hagámoslo…"

El Procedió a entrar.

* * *

[Alto Mando]

No paso mucho antes de llegar hasta Lance quien era el ultimo en el [Alto Mando].

Ciertamente fue mas difícil de lo que el mismo espero, pero al final termino venciéndoles mas rápido de lo esperado, antes de darse cuenta, ya había vencido a Lance.

 **[Entrenador de Alto Mando Lance ha sido derrotado].**

Al cabo de unos minutos de subir unas muy grandes escaleras llego al ultimo Piso del [Alto Mando].

La arena era enorme y había una pantalla de estado en las paredes de ambos costados y también…

Parado justo del otro lado de la Arena se encontraba Green, su rival.

Aquí comenzó la pelea mas reñida que pudo tener.

Sus Pokémones superaban en poder, pero ahora Green no se lo había dejado para nada sencillo, había robado tantos turnos como pudo y lanzado tantos ataques que Red perdió dos Pokémones.

 **[Alakazam enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Campeón de la Liga Pokémon Green lanzara su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono Si.

"Pikachu vuelve" dijo haciendo que su Pikachu volviese a su Pokéball

Red levanto la mirada.

Green le miraba sosteniendo una única Pokéball en su mano derecha.

Sabia que tenia que hacer.

"Es la hora…" dijo tomando una Pokéball "¡Vamos Charizard!"

La lanzo con fuerza.

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard rugió al aparecer.

 **[Blastoise es el Pokémon enviado por Rival Green]**

Blastoise[Nv. 65] apareció ferozmente delante de Charizard, su cuerpo enorme y pesado hiso temblar la arena por unos segundos, sin duda era poderoso

Su nivel era sin ninguna duda inferior al de Charizard, pero aun así, era de tipo [Agua] tenia la balanza de su lado, solo seria necesario un solo [Golpe Critico] para debilitar a Charizard.

"Es la hora de ver quien es el mas fuerte…" dijo Green con una sonrisa engreída

"Te lo tienes muy creído" dijo Red Divertido "¡Charizard! ¡Usa [Pantalla de Humo]!

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Charizard Exhalo una espesa nube de humo negro.

"No caeré en lo mismo dos veces" rio Green "Blastoise dispara [HidroBomba] al aire!"

RAAAAAAAAAA RAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Blastoise disparo dos enormes torrentes de agua al techo, pero inesperadamente no golpearon nada.

"Caíste" rio Red " ¡Charizard usa [Mega Puño]!"

Charizard salió de la nube de humo justo de delante de Blastoise y le propino un poderoso golpe directo al rostro.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Hubo un fuerte estruendo y Blastoise se arrastro unos metros hacia atrás.

"Usa [HidroBomba] de nuevo" ordeno Green

Nuevamente Blastoise disparo dos enormes torrentes de agua a Charizard.

"Esquívalas y usa [Mega Puño] de nuevo" dijo Red

Charizard las esquivo aleteando con poder y tomando altura, para después ir directamente a Blastoise, su puño brillaba intensamente.

"¡Blastoise usa [Defensa Férrea]!" exclamo Green

El cuerpo de Blastoise tomo un color metálico

PUM

El sonido estruendoso fue casi ensordecedor.

"Te tengo…."

Blastoise sujeto la garra de Charizard.

"¡Usa [Hidrobomba]!"

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ambos torrentes golpearon a Charizard directamente y le arrastraron por el aire varios metros hasta quedar tirado en el suelo justo delante de Red.

 **[¡Golpe Critico!]**

"Ese único golpe bajo ¼ parte de los [Ps] de Charizard" pensó este mirándole "Si me da mas veces estaré jodido"

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR

Charizard se puso de pie rugiendo.

"Ya me canse, quiero volver a casa lo mas rápido posible" dijo Red rascado su cabeza "Usa [Giro Fuego]"

Charizard lanzo una llamarada a Blastoise la cual le rodeo en un circulo de llamas

 **[Blastoise ha perdido [Ps] por quemadura]**

"[Mega Puño]"

Charizard avanzo hacia Blastoise

"¡no eres el único que puede hacerlo!" exclamo Green " ¡Blastoise usa [Mega Puño]!"

Ambos golpes impactaron el uno contra el otro.

PAAAAAAAAAM

Hubo un viento fuerte y el suelo de la arena se cuarteo.

Solo el golpe de Charizard había impactado exitosamente en Blastoise.

"Tsk…" Green quejo

 **[Blastoise ha perdido [Ps] por quemadura]**

Los [Ps] de Blastoise estaban bajos, de color naranja y un poco faltaba para que se tornasen rojos, si había una oportunidad era ahora sin ninguna duda.

"Vamos a hacerlo a la antigua" dijo Red "Charizard usa [Lanzallamas]"

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Charizard lanzo una llamarada de fuego a Blastoise,

 **[No es muy efectivo]**

"¡Jajaja! ¡eso no funcionara!" rio Green

"Usa [Mega Puño] y levántalo del suelo" dijo red

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

El [Mega Puño] de Charizard golpeo directamente la barbilla de Blastoise, la fuerza y la potencia fueron tales que Blastoise salió disparado hacia arriba, casi chocando con el techo.

"Alcánzalo y sostenlo" indico Red

Charizard alcanzo a Blastoise en el aire y le abrazo

"Usa [Envite Ígneo] mientras caes"

GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR

El cuerpo de ambos Pokémones se lleno de llamas intensas y ardientes y girando cual huracán de llamas cayeron con poder y velocidad directamente en el centro de la arena.

Hubo una ráfaga de viento, ambos entrenadores sintieron el suelo temblar mientras una nube de polvo surgía en el centro de la arena.

"¿Perdí?" se preguntaba Green mirando la nube de humo

La nube de humo tardo unos segundos en disiparse y cuando lo hiso.

Solamente Charizard se encontraba de pie delante de Red, mientras que Blastoise se encontraba tirado ya fuera de combare en el centro de un cráter.

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[Has ganado al Campeón de la Liga Pokémon]**

 **[¡Ahora tu eres el Campeón!]**

"Apenas me convertí en campeón ayer…" decía Green enviando a Blastoise a su Pokéball y sentándose en unas escaleras al fondo "No es justo…"

Se lamentaba.

Pero a Red no le importo.

Había ganado la [Liga Pokémon].

Ahora ya podía volver a casa.

" ¡Eyyy!"

El Prof. Oak llego.

"Vine tan pronto me entere de que retaste al [Alto Mando] Red" dijo riendo "Pero acabo de llegar y ya has perdido Green ¿sabes por que?"

"…."

"Olvidaste tratarlos con cariño y confianza" dijo el Prof. Oak " y sin eso, nunca volverás a ganar"

"…"

"Y Red, sabes que…"

"Ahórreselo" le interrumpió "se que se debió a mis Pokémon y blah, blah, blah"

"¿e-eh?"

"Solo déjame registrar mis Pokémon y a mi como Nuevo Campeón para terminar de una vez"

"E-Esta bien sígueme"

El Prof. Oak le guio subiendo las escaleras.

Mientras las subía pudo ver el rostro frustrado de Green, imposible de ver desde la pantalla de una [Gameboy] pero igual de disfrutable la sensación de ser el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon.

Lastima que aquí terminaba su aventura…

Llego a otra habitación y como el ya recordaba y sabia que hacer, coloco sus Pokéballs sobre la repisa e instantáneamente en la enorme pantalla de adelante, su equipo Pokémon comenzó a aparecer.

 **[Nuevo Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de [Kanto] Registrado]**

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Has ganado el campeonato!]**

"Si, solo terminemos con esto…" pensó rascando su cabeza y bostezando

Todo comenzó a volverse oscuro…

Hasta que al cabo de unos segundos…

Ya no podía ver nada…

"Finalmente volveré a casa…"

* * *

Al cabo de unos segundos…

Todo seguía oscuro…

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Vaya pero si la [Pokédex] de Red tiene mas información, se nota el esfuerzo que ha puesto en ella"

"N-No me digas que…"

Abrio sus ojos…

Se encontraba en el Laboratorio de el Prof. Oak.

Junto a el estaba Green y delante de el se encontraba el sosteniendo lo que el reconoció inmediatamente como la [Pokédex] mejorada con mayor capacidad y un listado de Pokémones mas amplios.

"Pues vaya, ahora si que tendrán que esforzarse mas para poder completarla, vamos a ser una leyenda en la historia de los Pokémon" decía el Prof. Oak

"No jodas…" dijo Red apretando la [Pokédex]

Salió corriendo del Laboratorio.

Al salir se detuvo justo en el Centro de [Pueblo Paleta] y miro el cielo.

Reviso la pantalla de estado de Red

Tenia todas las medallas y todo el dinero que había reunido durante su estancia aquí.

Sus Pokémones estaban ahí al igual que todos sus objetos.

"¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo?" pregunto este deslizando su mano por delante suyo

 **[¿Qué sucede?]**

" ¡Nada de "¿Qué sucede?"!" exclamo enojado sujetado la pantalla con ambas manos "¡Dijiste que si ganaba la Liga Pokémon podría volver a casa"

 **[No]**

" ¡Si lo hiciste!"

 **[El [Player] Red pregunto " ¿Cuándo termine la Liga Pokémon podre irme de aquí?"]**

Incluso había imitado su voz.

 **[Y fue correcto, ahora que ha terminado la Liga Pokémon de [Kanto], El [Player] Red puede irse de Kanto hacia otras regiones]**

"¿Eh?"

 **[La Región de [Hoenn] ha sido Desbloqueada]**

El se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

"[Mapa]"

La pantalla del [Mapa] apareció.

"j-Jejeje…" el comenzó a reír

El [Mapa] había cambiado, ahora la Región de [Kanto] se encontraba en un extremo mientras que al lado y con una tonalidad mas oscura se encontraba lo que parecía ser otro continente, aunque el reconoció que se trataba de [Hoenn].

"Ya veo…" decía el apretando la pantalla con ambas manos "Desde el principio no tenían planeado dejarme ir…"

Levanto la mirada con esos feroces y furiosos ojos rojos.

"La Leyenda de Red termina en Rojo Fuego, con la llegada de Ruby, Zafiro y Esmeralda uno dejo de escuchar de el" dijo sonriendo "Con la llegada de HeathGold y SoulSilver la gente le llamo Leyenda y finalmente en Pokémon Black y White le olvidaron…"

Levanto los flequillos sobre su rostro tirando su gorra.

Mirando sínicamente el cielo azul.

"Pero ahora… Me asegurare de que la Leyenda Continúe" dijo sonriendo "Me convertiré en el Campeón de todas y cada una de las Malditas Ligas Pokémon que existan, de esa forma nadie jamás olvidara el Nombre de Red"

Se inclino a tomar su gorra.

"Si esto es un juego, sueño o inclusive una especie de experimento extraño ya no me importa" miro hacia adelante dejando salir de Pidgeot de su Pokéball "Lo terminare todo…Por que soy un [Player]"

Se monto sobre el lomo de su Pidgeot dispuesto a marcharse a [Hoenn].

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Vo…]]**

"¡Red!"

La madre de Red le llamo desde la puerta de su casa, saliendo alterada y consternada por lo que vio.

"Acabo de enterarme de que te volviste Campeón de la Liga Pokémon en [Kanto]" dijo sonriendo aunque un poco nerviosa "Pensé en prepararte tu comida favorita para felicitarte, pero…"

"Me voy a [Hoenn] a ganar la Liga Pokémon de haya" dijo mirándole.

"A-Ah…Ya veo"

Ella bajo la mirada triste…

El le miro serio.

Personalmente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Para el eran simples [NPC] sin importancia, pero el ya había visto ese rostro antes, en su verdadera madre.

"Esta bien…" dijo bajando del lomo de Pidgeot "Cenare contigo, puedo irme mañana"

Metió a Pidgeot en su Pokéball.

"Muchas gracias" le agradeció esta abrazándole

Abrazados por el brazo procedieron a ir a la casa a cenar.

El estaba curioso.

¿Cuál seria el platillo favorito de Red? El solo llevaba aquí 1 semana, así que ¿Cuál seria la comida que le gustaba al Red que estaba antes de el? Si es que existió alguno antes.

* * *

Mañana Siguiente.

Se encontraba nuevamente en el centro de [Pueblo Paleta].

Montado sobre el Lomo de su fiel amigo Pidgeot.

Miraba el horizonte.

Veía el sol salir lentamente.

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Volar]**

Con fuertes aleteos de sus alas comenzaron a tomar altura.

"Visítame cuando puedas…" se despidió su madre desde la puerta de la casa

"Si…" dijo el sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano "Vendré seguido"

"¡Suerte!"

Alzando el vuelo con poderosos aleteos.

Desapareció en la distancia.

* * *

1 día después.

Cuando el sol salió desde el horizonte al día siguiente el ya había llegado a su primer destino.

[Villa Raíz]

El pueblo inicial de Pokémon Esmeralda, Ruby o Zafiro, como prefieran.

Su Pidgeot aterrizo justo en el centro de [Villa Raíz]

Levanto polvo con su llegada, afortunadamente era muy temprano y no había nadie, ya que a diferencia de el [Pueblo Paleta] esta Villa parecía tener mas casas.

Aterrizo y bajo del lomo de su Pidgeot.

Le acaricio en la cabeza y le introdujo nuevamente en su Pokéball.

"Iniciar con mis Pokémones anteriores es como hacer trampa" dijo con burla "Pero a quien le importa…"

Miro la salida del pueblo, el camino llamado [Ruta 101].

"En marcha…" dijo procediendo caminar.

"¡Wooaaaa! ¡Nunca antes había visto un Pidgeot! ¡son muy extraños en esta Región!"

Escucho a alguien detrás suyo.

Al girarse la vio.

Era una chica.

Parecía ser de su misma edad.

Cabello color castaño, con unas largas coletas u un flequillo corto que cae sobre su frente, Ojos de color azul con un tono de Gris.

Vestía una camiseta roja con el cuello azul y unos shorts azules, lleva guantes blancos con azul sin dedos, un pañuelo rojo y blanco en la cabeza con una riñonera color amarilla.

"Tu eres…" dijo sorprendido

"Mi nombre es Aura" dijo ella sonriendo "Tu… ¿Cómo te llamas…?"

El simplemente sonrió ante la pregunta…

"Mi nombre es Red" respondió "El Campeón de la Liga Pokémon en [Kanto]"

De esta forma dio inicio…

El Levantar de una leyenda que se creía olvidada…

La legendaria leyenda de…

Red.

El Mejor Entrenador Pokémon de Todos los tiempos.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Capitulo**_

 _ **Bueno pues que hay que decir.**_

 _ **Tengo imaginación de sobra.**_

 _ **A decir verdad venia queriendo crear una historia así desde hace muchísimo tiempo, simplemente que no encontraba el como, sin embargo, finalmente lo hice.**_

 _ **Habrá algunos que querrán matarme por sacar un nuevo fic considerando lo atrasado que estoy con los demás, y les pido disculpas, pero un escritor como yo hace lo mismo siempre.**_

 _ **Escribir**_

 _ **Espero sus ganas de matarme no sean tantas como para no darle una oportunidad a este fic que desde hace tiempo quería escribir.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Gracias por Leer**_

 _ **Me despido Humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capitulo.**_


	2. Hoenn 1-4

[Villa Raíz].

El pueblo inicial de Pokémon Esmeralda, Ruby o Zafiro, como prefieran.

Su Pidgeot aterrizo justo en el centro de [Villa Raíz]

Levanto polvo con su llegada, afortunadamente era muy temprano y no había nadie, ya que a diferencia de el [Pueblo Paleta] esta Villa parecía tener mas casas.

Aterrizo y bajo del lomo de su Pidgeot.

Le acaricio en la cabeza y le introdujo nuevamente en su Pokéball.

"Iniciar con mis Pokémones anteriores es como hacer trampa" dijo con burla "Pero a quien le importa…"

Miro la salida del pueblo, el camino llamado [Ruta 101].

"En marcha…" dijo procediendo caminar.

"¡Wooaaaa! ¡Nunca antes había visto un Pidgeot! ¡son muy extraños en esta Región!"

Escucho a alguien detrás suyo.

Al girarse la vio.

Era una chica.

Parecía ser de su misma edad.

Cabello color castaño, con unas largas coletas y un flequillo corto que caía sobre su frente, Ojos de color azul con un tono de Gris.

Vestía una camiseta roja con el cuello azul y unos shorts azules oscuros, llevaba guantes blancos con azul, un pañuelo rojo y blanco en la cabeza con una riñonera color amarilla.

"Tu eres…" dijo sorprendido

"Mi nombre es Aura" dijo ella sonriendo "Tu… ¿Cómo te llamas…?"

El simplemente sonrió ante la pregunta…

"Mi nombre es Red" respondió "El Campeón de la Liga Pokémon en [Kanto]"

Ella le miro por unos segundos.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Si claro "Campeón"!" estallo en carcajadas apuntándole con su mano "¡¿Qué cosas tan graciosas dices?!"

Seria la 4ta vez que se reían de el.

"Ey tu…"

"¡Aura! ¡Mi nombre es Aura!" quejo ella apuntándole con su mano

"Ah, si claro Aura" dijo apuntando con su pulgar a la casa del lado izquierdo "El chico que vive ahí, veamos… Bruno era su nombre ¿Se acaba de mudar?"

"Si ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No decías que venias desde [Kanto]? Además no se llama Bruno…"

El miro hacia la [Ruta 101].

"Bueno yo me voy yendo" dijo despidiéndose con la mano procediendo a caminar "Tengo que ganar la Liga Pokémon"

"¡Ah! ¡Espera!"

Se detuvo para ver a Aura detrás suyo con su mano extendida hacia el.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto

"Comenzaras a viajar ¿No es así?" pregunto ella sonriendo y mostrando una Pokéball "Hace 1 semana recibí mi primer Pokémon, así que…"

"Se suponía que ella emprendía su viaje por si misma" pensó curioso "La temática ha cambiado…"

"¿Te molestaría un poco de compañía?"

"De hecho si me molestaría" respondió el secamente "No tengo tiempo para cuidar de ti"

"¡Eso no será necesario! ¡Puedo cuidarme por mi misma!" dijo ella inflando sus mejillas enojada

El le vio con una expresión seria.

Internamente creía que ella se veía Tierna.

Pero el quería terminar la Liga Pokémon lo mas rápido posible.

Entonces recordó.

No importaba si el terminaba esta Liga Pokémon rápido.

Sucedería lo mismo que con la anterior, simplemente una nueva región será desbloqueada y una vez esto sucediera, tendría que viajar a ella para ganar la Siguiente y el proceso se repetiría.

No había garantía de que al terminar todas las Ligas Pokémon le dejasen volver a su antigua vida.

¿No podía el ahora tomarse su tiempo para Ganar las Ligas?

"Esta bien" dijo el dándose la vuelta para mirarle "Puedes venir conmigo"

"¡Siii!" exclamo Aura saltando de alegría "Espera un momento por favor, iré por mis cosas"

Ella salió corriendo hacia su casa.

 **[Entrenadora Aura se ha unido al [Party]]**

Una ventana salto delante suyo.

" _¿[Party]?_ " pensó confundido

Selecciono la opción [Party].

Dos pantallas salieron.

Una de ellas le mostraba el estado actual de sus Pokémones.

Mientras que en la otra mostraba el estado actual de los Pokémones de Aura.

"Ehhh…" dijo mirando el único Pokémon de Aura "¿Torchic [Nv.5] eh?"

"Perdón por la tardanzaaaa~"

Aura corría desde su casa hasta Red.

El deslizo su mano por ambas pantallas haciéndolas desaparecer.

"En marcha" dijo el dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar

"Siii~" exclamo ella alzando su mano con una sonrisa y siguiéndole.

* * *

[Ruta 101].

Ya ambos habían salido de [Villa Raíz].

A diferencia del Juego, donde las rutas eran pequeñas y se les podía atravesar en cuestión de segundos, la [Ruta 101] era completamente distinta a lo que el recordaba.

Era mucho mas grande, por lo menos tardarían unos minutos en llegar hasta el [Pueblo Escaso] que era a donde quería llegar como primer paso.

Había usado un par de [Repelentes] para evitar los molestos encuentros con los Pokémon salvaje que el no tenia interés alguno en atrapar. Desafortunadamente Aura no tenia [Repelente] alguno y termino enfrentándose ella misma a una gran cantidad de Pokémones salvajes.

Lo que hiso perder un poco de tiempo.

"¡¿Qu-Qu-Que hago ahora Red?!" preguntaba ella nerviosa

Su Torchic de ahora [Nv.8] peleaba contra un Wurple de [Nv.4] que acaba de salir por sorpresa mientras avanzaban.

"Usa [Ascuas] y termina rápido" dijo el bostezando

"¡S-Si! Torchic usa [Ascuas]" indico Aura

Su Torchic disparo una pequeña bola de fuego que impacto con el Wurple.

 **[¡Golpe Critico!]**

Los [Ps] bajaron tanto que podía afirmarse que solo quedaba 1 solo de sus [Ps].

"¡M-Mira Red! ¡Creo que esta débil!" dijo Aura apuntándole con su mano

"Atrápalo entonces" sugirió el

"S-Si, tienes razón"

Ella metió su mano dentro de su mochila y saco una Pokéball.

"…" ella se quedo inmóvil unos segundos y después miro a Red "¿Ahora que?"

"Haaa…" el suspiro "Arrójasela, la Pokéball hará el resto"

"Esta bien"

Ella lanzo la Pokéball al Wurple.

Le golpeo e instantáneamente le atrapo.

La Pokéball cayo al suelo y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Entrenadora Aura ha atrapado un Wurple!]**

"¡Siiii!" exclamo Aura saltando de alegría y tomando la Pokéball del suelo "Mira, mira lo atrape"

"Si, si, en marcha entonces…" dijo sin interés y procediendo a irse.

Mientras caminaban el deslizo su mano por delante suyo y vio la pantalla de estado de ambos.

El Wurple que acaban de atrapar estaba ahí.

Accedió a su Ventana de estado y fue a [Bolsillo de Objetos].

 **[Red ha utilizado [Poción] en Torchic].**

 **[Los [Ps] de Torchic se han recuperado].**

Parecía ser que podía interactuar con los Pokémones de ella.

Aun no comprendía como funcionaba este sistema llamado [Party]. Pero por medio de el, podía entregar [Objetos] a los Pokémones de Aura e inclusive podía transferir sus propios [Objetos] a Aura.

En fin, se dispuso a continuar su camino hacia el [Pueblo Escaso].

"R-Red…"

Escucho a Aura llamarle con un tono de voz raro.

Miro por encima de su hombro.

Ella se encontraba parada sosteniendo una Pokéball con su mano derecha, estaba temblando y tenia los ojos llorosos. Delante de ella se encontraba un Poochyena Salvaje [Nv.4].

PLAF

Red golpeo su rostro con su mano.

"Tienes que estarme jodiendo…"

Tardaron mas de lo esperado.

Pero al final lograron llegar a [Pueblo Escaso].

* * *

[Pueblo Escaso].

Al llegar el Torchic de Aura era ya de [Nv.10].

Red utilizaba [Repelentes] para evitar a los molestos y frustrantes Pokémones salvajes. A diferencia de Aura quien parecía ser una especie de [Atrayente] para los Pokémones salvajes.

Si una persona deseaba enfrentar a los Pokémones salvajes definitivamente debería ir a ver a Aura.

Al llegar fueron directamente al [Centro Pokémon] a curar a los Pokémones de Aura.

Red tenia [Pociones] de sobra, pero no es como si pudiese desperdiciarlas, era un [Player] y sabia mejor que nadie lo necesario que era el tener Dinero guardado.

"Nosotros somos los especialistas blah, blah" dijo Red posando sus brazos sobre el mostrador "Solamente cura a sus Pokémon"

"E-Esta bien" asintió la encargada confundida.

Procedió a curar los Pokémones de Aura.

Al terminar.

"Si volveremos cuando queremos" dijo Red procediendo a salir

"¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?" se pregunto la encargada confundida "¿Puede leer la Mente?"

Al salir procedieron a ir hacia adelante.

Hacia la [Ruta 103].

* * *

[Ruta 103].

Para cuando lograron llegar hacia el final de la ruta y Red contemplaba el rio al costado derecho de la ruta, el Torchic de Aura había alcanzado el [Nv.13].

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Red?" pregunto Aura confundida.

Originalmente se tenia que venir aquí para poder enfrentar al Rival cuando se es el [Player].

Sin embargo ahora era distinto, el [Player] estaba viajando con Aura, ella no tenia nada que hacer aquí, su Rival posiblemente ni siquiera existiese ya que el [Player] que debía controlarle era Red.

El miraba el lago.

El agua moviéndose lentamente.

Si usaba [Surf] en este lago y lo atravesaba se ahorraría un gran camino para ir a ganar la Liga Pokémon.

Era lo que el tenia planeado hacer desde un principio. Sin embargo ahora no estaba solo, Aura venia con el, llevar a Aura hacia haya, donde habría Pokémones salvajes mucho mas fuertes y entrenadores mucho mas molestos seria un problema.

Además, incluso si el usaba [Surf] y lograba saltarse una gran parte de su viaje, al final tendría que regresar.

No le dejarían retar a la Liga Pokémon sin antes haber conseguido las 8 Medallas de esta Región.

Por el momento, el camino largo era la elección correcta.

"Nada" respondió dándose la vuelta para volver al [Pueblo Escaso]

"Esta bien" dijo Aura procediendo a seguirle.

* * *

[Pueblo Escaso].

Red había comprado en la [Tienda Pokémon] un par de Pokéballs.

El no las necesitaba en lo absoluto, tenia de sobra podría decirse.

Las había comprado para Aura.

Si ella quería seguirle durante su viaje, tenia que volverse mas fuerte y por ende tenia que seguir atrapando mas Pokémon para mejorar su propio equipo Pokémon.

 **[Red a Transferido [Pokéball]x100 de su [Mochila] a [Mochila] de Aura].**

Ambos procedieron a salir del [Pueblo Escaso] Rumbo a la [Ruta 102].

* * *

[Ruta 102].

Al llegar pudieron ver algunos entrenadores Pokémon dispersados.

"Bueno…" Red dejo salir a su Pidgeot de su Pokéball y se monto en su lomo "Te veo del otro lado"

"¡¿E-Eh?!" exclamo ella confundida "¿De que hablas?"

"Mas adelante esta [Ciudad Petalia]" dijo el apuntando hacia adelante mientras su Pidgeot aleteaba con fuerza tomando altura lentamente "Y mucho mas adelante hay una playa en la [Ruta 104] te espero allí"

"P-Pero…"

"Estas lista créeme" dijo el sonriendo "Te veo en unos minutos, apresúrate o te dejare atrás"

"¡S-Si!" exclamo ella despidiéndose con la mano.

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Vuelo]]**

Red desapareció junto a su Pidgeot en la altura.

"Wooooaaaa"

Uno de los entrenadores se acerco a Aura.

"¿Conoces a ese entrenador?" le pregunto

"Si" asintió ella sonriente

"¡Que genial! ¡Nunca antes había visto un Pidgeot!"

El entrenador le miro segundos después.

"¿Eres una entrenadora Pokémon?" pregunto

"S-Si" asintió ella nerviosa

"¿Es así? ¡En ese caso! ¡Vamos a pelear!"

"¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!"

* * *

[Ruta 104].

Red estaba en la playa en la que había dicho esperaría a Aura.

Sintiendo la brisa marina mientras veía el horizonte.

 **[Torchic ha usado [Ascuas]]**

Las pantallas con los detalles de las peleas de Aura saltaban justo delante suyo.

 **[¡Golpe Critico!]**

 **[El Shroomish Enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Torchic ha Ganado 35 [EXP]]**

 **[¡Torchic ha alcanzado el [Nv.15]!]**

Soltó una risa ante eso.

Al cabo de unos minutos procedió a irse.

"¡Oyeeeee! ¡Red!"

Volteo detrás suyo y vio a Aura corriendo hacia el mientras le hacia señas con una de sus manos, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Justo a tiempo" dijo mirándole detenerse delante de él "Estaba por irme"

"Que cruel" dijo Aura con enojo "Dijiste me esperarías"

"Dije que si tardabas mucho te dejaría atrás"

"Dijiste eso pero…" ella dio un vistazo a la playa "¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí Red?"

"Ah, eso…"

La playa estaba llena de cráteres.

Algunos entrenadores que había por ahí se encontraban tirados en el suelo desmayados con sus Pokéballs tiradas cerca suyo, con sus ojos como remolino.

"Esos chicos me retaron a una pelea y les destroce" dijo con normalidad

"Ehhhhh…." Dijo ella sorprendida

"En todo caso continuemos" dijo procediendo a irse "Tenemos que ir a [Ciudad Férrica]"

"Si"

Ambos procedieron a caminar.

* * *

[Bosque Petalia].

Al llegar se encontraron a si mismos en un basto y verdoso bosque lleno de [Hierba Alta] y para mala suerte de Aura, también lleno entrenadores Pokémon que procederían a retarle a una pelea Pokémon.

"Bueno…." Ya se encontraba sobre el lomo de su Pidgeot y levitaba a unos metros del suelo, acomodando su gorra y despidiéndose con la mano "Te veo del otro lado"

"¡E-Espera!" dijo Aura "¡¿Qué hago?!"

"Cruza el bosque" indico el señalando hacia adelante "los entrenadores que habrá aquí serán del tipo [Bicho] y [Planta] así que no tendrás problemas, al salir sigue la [Ruta 104], cruza el puente y llegaras a [Ciudad Férrica]"

"R-Red…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿M-Me vas a dejar sola otra vez?" pregunto haciendo unos tiernos ojos de cachorro

"Si" respondió con normalidad "Apresúrate…"

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Vuelo]]**

De un fuerte aleteo tomo gran altura y desapareció en la distancia.

Ella quedo despeinada y llena de tierra que los aleteos de Pidgeot levantaron.

"Wooooaaa ¡¿Viste eso?!"

Volteo detrás suyo y se encontró a un puñado de entrenadores Pokémon señalando el cielo entusiasmados.

Posteriormente procedieron a ver a Aura. Ella sabía que querían.

Una pelea Pokémon.

"Red…." Dijo apretando su puño enfurecida "¡Me las vas a pagar!"

* * *

[Ciudad Férrica].

Red ya había llegado a la ciudad.

Al llegar fue directamente hacia el Gimnasio Pokémon a retar a la Líder.

Entro.

Al entrar vio en el fondo a la Líder del Gimnasio Petra.

Vio a unos cuantos entrenadores a los costados, a los que se suponía el debía derrotar antes de poder enfrentar al líder de gimnasio.

Saco su Pokéball de su bolsillo.

Ajusto su gorra con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras veía a Petra.

Inesperadamente los entrenadores a los costados ni se molestaron en decir una sola palabra. Ni siquiera avanzaron hacia el o dijeron algo.

Originalmente uno simplemente necesitaba pasar por delante suyo para iniciar la pelea, también estaba la opción de evadirles, pero esto no le había pasado antes, ni siquiera en [Kanto].

No le tomo demasiada importancia y procedió a caminar directamente hacia la líder de gimnasio quien se cruzo de brazos al verle, tenia una mirada creída.

"¿Vienes a retarme?" pregunto

"Si" respondió con brevedad

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Líder de Gimnasio Petra!]**

El procedió a retroceder y tomar distancia entre ellos.

Este gimnasio era pan comido según lo que el recordaba, el Pokémon mas fuerte que ella podría tener era de tan solo [Nv.13] a lo mucho, nada que ver con sus poderosos Pokémon de [Nv.90] y [Nv.100].

"¡Ve Charizard!" exclamo lanzando su Pokéball

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Charizard hiso acto de presencia rugiendo con fuerza.

Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"Un Charizard…"dijo petra sorprendida "No había visto uno en esta región"

Aun así tomo su Pokéball con seguridad y la arrojo.

 **[Golem es el Pokémon enviado por Líder de Gimnasio Petra]**

"¿Eh?"

PAAAAAAAAAAAM

El poderoso Pokémon Golem apareció pisando con firmeza y poder el suelo.

Golem [Nv.88]

" _¡¿Golem?!_ " pensó el muy confundido y asombrado " _¡Además! ¡¿[Nv.88]?! ¡ ¿Qué demonios?!"_

"Golem usa [Cuerpo Pesado]" ordeno Petra

El cuerpo de Golem se torno de color metal y con fuerza golpeo a Charizard haciéndole retroceder y causándole un gran daño

 **[¡Golpe Critico!]**

" _¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?_ " pensaba el confundido " _¿Golem? ¿No se suponía que tenía un Geodude y un Nosepass? ¿De dónde saco un Golem? ¿Y ese nivel? ¿Qué demonios?_ "

Abrió sus ojos al tope.

" _No me digas…_ " miro a Petra " _¡¿Se esta actualizando?!"_

"Golem usa [Roca Afilada]"

Golem lanzo una ráfaga de rocas como navajas a Charizard quien las recibió todas en su torso recibiendo daño.

"Termínalo Golem, usa [Cuerpo Pesado] de nuevo"

Nuevamente el cuerpo de Golem tomo un color metálico y se abalanzo sobre Charizard.

"[Mega Puño]"

Charizard golpeo poderosamente a Golem.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Un estruendoso sonido casi dejo sorda a Petra.

Hubo una ráfaga de viento que le forzó a cubrirse con sus brazos y cuando vio nuevamente se quedo sorprendida.

Golem había sido mandado a volar hacia atrás y estaba de espalda al suelo ahora lastimado.

 **[¡Golpe Critico!]**

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Charizard rugió con fuerza.

Red cubrió su rostro con su mano, mirando a través del espacio entre sus dedos a Petra.

Esta vio su Brillante y rojo ojo mirándole.

" _Si así quieren jugar, juguemos entonces_ " pensó sonriendo "¡Charizard usa [Giro Fuego]!"

Charizard lanzo una llamarada que rodeo a Golem

 **[Golem ha perdido [Ps] por quemadura]**

"¡Usa [Lanzallamas]!"

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Charizard exhalo una feroz llamarada de fuego que abraso por completo a Golem.

"No le dejes escapar ¡Usa [Mega Puño]!"

RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard le golpeo fuertemente.

PUM

Golem salió disparado hacia atrás, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta quedar delante de su entrenadora Petra.

 **[Golem Enemigo se ha debilitado]**

"No importa que tan fuertes se vuelvan" dijo sonriendo "No perderé…"

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Petra enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono no.

 **[Kabuto es el Pokémon enviado por Líder de Gimnasio Petra]**

De esta forma continuo su pelea.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos finalmente se encontraba ya enfrentando al ultimo Pokémon de Petra.

 **[¡Golpe Critico!]**

 **[Lapras se ha debilitado]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono si.

"Pensar que perdería a un Pokémon con un líder de Gimnasio" dijo riendo y haciendo que su Lapras volviese a su Pokéball, sosteniendo otra Pokéball "Solo él [Alto Mando] lo había logrado"

Miro al último Pokémon de Petra.

Onix [Nv.90]

"¡Ve Charizard!"

ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Nuevamente apareció con un poderoso rugido.

"¡Onix usa [Excavar!]" ordeno Petra

Onix creo un agujero en el suelo y se introdujo en él.

"Charizard usa [Lanzallamas] en el agujero" indico Red

ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRR

Charizard disparo una ardiente llamarada de abrasadoras llamas dentro del agujero.

El suelo se torno de color rojo por unos instantes y segundos después…

PAAAAAAAAAAM

El suelo se destruyo y de el salió Onix con su cuerpo de roca de color rojo vivo.

"Tsk…" Petra quejo "¡Onix usa [Dragoaliento]!"

Onix le disparo una llamarada a Charizard la cual le golpeo.

 **[No es muy efectivo]**

"¡Serás Cabron!" exclamo Red apuntando a Onix "¡Usar un [Ataque] Tipo [Dragón] en presencia de Charizard! ¡Charizard es muy sentimental!"

ROOOAR

Charizard rugió sin ánimos.

"Enséñale quien es un verdadero [Dragón]" exclamo Red "¡Usa [Furia Dragón]!"

Una enorme bola de fuego le golpeo directamente.

 **[No fue muy efectivo]**

"Usa [Mega Puño]"

Charizard avanzo hacia el volando velozmente y colocándose justo delante de la cabeza de Onix, con su puño brillando intensamente le goleo con fuerza.

PUUUUUUM

Onix recibió el golpe directamente y cayo directamente al suelo con fuerza destrozando el suelo y levantando una pequeña nube de humo.

 **[Onix enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Charizard ha conseguido [EXP]**

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Charizard ha alcanzado el [Nv.101]!]**

" _Así que el limite fue removido_ " pensó mirando las múltiples pantallas apareciendo

 **[Has ganado a Líder de Gimnasio Petra]**

 **[Red ha recibido Medalla Piedra]**

Sin decir una sola palabra hiso volver a Charizard a su Pokéball.

"Espera…" Petra le detuvo mirándole "¿Tu quien eres? Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de un entrenador en [Hoenn] con un Charizard"

"Me llamo Red" respondió el sonriendo "El Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de [Kanto]"

"¡¿Campeón?!" exclamo ella sorprendida "¿Y que esta haciendo el campeón de [Kanto] aquí en [Hoenn]?"

"Vine a convertirme en el Campeón de [Hoenn] también"

"Antes te hubiese dicho que estabas loco, pero…" le analizo con una mirada seria "No parece imposible viniendo de ti"

"Je…"

El rio mientras procedía a darse la vuelta.

"Nos volveremos a ver Red" dijo ella

"Si…" dijo el despidiéndose con la mano sin verle "Otro día…"

Salió del gimnasio.

Al salir miro hacia la derecha.

"¡Oye tu! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Deténganlo!"

Un hombre vestido de negro con algunos detalles en rojo paso corriendo con otra persona que vestía mas elegantemente persiguiéndole hacia el norte.

"Devon…" dijo rascando su cabeza "Que molestia…"

"¡Ah! ¡Red!"

Miro hacia el [Centro Pokémon].

Aura le hacía señas desde ahí con sus manos, por lo que el procedió a ir hacia ella.

"Por fin llegas…" dijo el de forma burlona

"No es mi culpa…" dijo ella haciendo pucheros "Me perdí en el bosque ¡Ah! ¡Pero mira! ¡Mi Torchic evoluciono a un Combusken!"

"¿Es así?"

El deslizo su mano por delante suyo para ver los Pokémones de Aura.

Combusken [Nv.17]

"Vaya…" dijo levemente sorprendido

"Genial ¿no es así?" dijo ella con las manos en la cintura con aires de grandeza "Por cierto ¿Acabas de salir del Gimnasio Pokémon?"

"Si" respondió el mostrando la medalla "Ya le gane al Líder del Gimnasio"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo ella sorprendida y tomando la medalla con sus manos "Había escuchado que la Líder de Gimnasio Petra era muy fuerte"

"Si que lo era" dijo Red con su dedo en su barbilla recordando "No había tenido una pelea así desde hace… 1 día de hecho"

"Además, me perdí la oportunidad de ver pelear a Red"

"Sera para la próxima" el miro hacia el norte, hacia la [Ruta 116]

"Tal vez debería ir a echarle un vistazo a esa líder de gimnasio…"

"No te lo recomiendo"

"Ah, cierto Red ¿Viste lo que acaba de suceder?" pregunto Aura "A ese chico parecían haberle robado algo"

"Parecía ser del Equipo Magma"

"¡¿Equipo Magma?!" exclamo Aura asombrada "Me encontré con uno de ellos en el [Bosque Petalia]"

"Si, lose, vamos a ayudarlo entonces…" dijo procediendo caminar

"¡Si!"

Ambos procedieron a ir hacia la [Ruta 116].

* * *

[Ruta 116].

Mientras caminaban a través del camino Red estaba haciendo algunas cosas en la pantalla de estado

 **[Red ha Usado [MO01 [Corte]] en Combusken]**

No había problema alguno, al parecer en este "Juego" en el que ahora se encontraba, un Pokémon podía aprender cuantas habilidades desease, claro estas tenían que ser compatibles con el Pokémon. Mucho mejor considerando la limitación del juego original de 4 [Ataques] por Pokémon.

 **[Combusken ha Aprendido [Corte]]**

* * *

[Túnel Fervergal]

Después de que Aura derrotase a todos los entrenadores de la [Ruta 116] y de hablar con el Sr. Arenque quien estaba triste por la desaparición de su muy querido "Peeko" ambos procedieron a entrar al túnel en el cual se encontraron a un Miembro del equipo Magma.

Quien para su mala suerte estaba encerrado debido a unas rocas que le obstruían el camino.

"¡¿Quieren pelear?!" exclamo lanzando su Pokéball

Poochyena [Nv.11]

Red simplemente bostezo ante eso.

"Hazlo tu Aura" dijo el

"Esta bien" asintió ella procediendo a lanzar su Pokéball

Combusken [Nv.19].

Le dio la paliza de su vida.

 **[Red ha conseguido [Piezas Devon]]**

El Sr. Arenque llego unos segundos después a recoger a su muy querido "Peeko".

"Muchas gracias por salvar a Peeko" agradeció con una sonrisa "Si alguna vez necesitan un favor, vayan a buscarme al puerto"

Y se fue de ahí.

* * *

[Ciudad Férrica]

[Devon S. A]

Al volver a la [Ciudad Férrica] y como Red ya sabia perfectamente.

Devon le guio hasta su empresa donde tendría que ir hasta el ultimo piso para hablar con el presidente de la empresa [Devon S. A] y no seria molestia por el hecho de que ahora el tenia que hacer esfuerzo para subir hasta el ultimo piso por medio de las escaleras.

Maldijo al realismo que descompuso el elevador el día anterior.

 **[Red ha Recibido [Carta para Máximo]]**

"También me gustaría pedirte que llevases las [Piezas Devon] al Capotan Babor en [Ciudad Portual]" explico el presidente de edad avanzada

"¡Si! ¡Lo haremos!" Fue Aura quien acepto el encargo

 **[Red ha Recibido [Pokénav]]**

 **[Aura ha recibido [Pokénav]]**

"Woaaaa" dijo Aura asombrada ante el aparato que el presidente le entrego "Una [Pokénav]"

"Si, es una agenda personal electrónica" dijo el presidente riendo "Cuídenlo mucho"

"¡S-Si!"

Después de eso ambos procedieron a salir de [Devon S. A] nuevamente bajando esas agotadoras escaleras.

Salieron del edificio.

"Ahora tenemos que ir a [Pueblo Azuliza]" dijo Red mirando la salida de [Ciudad Férrica] mejor dicho la [Ruta 104] que llevaba al [Bosque Petalia]

"U-Um…Red" Aura le sujeto de la manga de la camisa

"¿Qué?" Pregunto el volteándose para verle

"N-No me vas a dejar sola de nuevo ¿Verdad?"

"No, esta vez iremos los dos juntos"

"E-Esta bien"

De esa forma procedieron a salir de [Ciudad Férrica] Camino hacia [Pueblo Azuliza].

* * *

[Bosque Petalia]

Normalmente pasar nuevamente de regreso este bosque seria una molestia total debido a su gran tamaño y cantidad de [Hierba Alta]. Pero no para Red y Aura quienes ahora contaban con el [Ataque] de [Corte].

Cortaban todos los arboles en su camino haciendo un camino directo hacia la salida.

Originalmente solo se podían cortar cierto tipo de árbol, aunque ahora podían utilizarlo en cualquier tipo de árbol que quisiesen y por ende fue mucho mas fácil atravesar el bosque.

Algunos de los entrenadores Pokémon que aun estaban por aquí les miraban con una expresión de gran sorpresa, como no estarlo, estaban haciendo un nuevo camino técnicamente.

"¿E-Esto esta bien?" pregunto Aura confundida

"No debería haber ningún problema" respondió el mirando como Combusken cortaba arboles fácilmente "Al fin y al cabo volverán a crecer algún día"

"Ti-Tienes razón en eso, pero…"

"Ah, mira ya llegamos a la salida"

"¿Enserio?" Aura miro asombrada "Que sencillo…"

"Hubiese sido mas rápido si me hubieses dejado quemar el bosque" dijo Red alzando los hombros resignado

"Ya destruimos muchos arboles así que no gracias" dijo Aura suspirando

Salieron del Bosque.

* * *

[Ruta 104]

Al llegar ambos fueron directamente hacia una de las casas ubicadas muy cerca de la Playa.

Al entrar se encontraron con el Sr. Arenque quien les recibió con una sonrisa y su Peeko sobre sus piernas, el estaba sentado en el suelo.

"Pero si son ustedes dos…" dijo sonriendo

"¿Puede llevarnos a [Pueblo Azuliza]?" pregunto Red sin rodeos

"Por supuesto, puedo hacerlo como agradecimiento por salvar a mi querido Peeko"

"Muchas gracias" dijo Aura sonriendo

"No es nada, ahora… ¡Eleven Anclas!"

Los tres junto a Peeko procedieron a subir al Barco del Sr. Arenque y al cabo de unos minutos procedieron a comenzar a viajar directamente a [Pueblo Azuliza].

Normalmente el tiempo en el que el Bote llegase a [Pueblo Azuliza] serian unos pocos segundos jugando desde una [GameBoy]. Pero ahora este era un mundo mas realista y si que les tomaría un par de horas llegar hasta [Pueblo Azuliza].

Red se encontraba recargado sobre uno de los barandales al extremo norte del barco sintiendo la fría brisa mojada del aire y el mar.

En su vida anterior nunca antes había subido a un barco o ido si quiera al mar. Fue una experiencia sin dudas reconfortante.

"Red…"

Aura se le acerco recargándose en el barandal a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el mirándole

"¿Qué haremos al llegar a [Pueblo Azuliza]?"

"Tu vas a ir a entregarle la [Carta] a Máximo y yo iré a enfrentar al Líder de Gimnasio"

"¿No puedo ver tu combate?" pregunto con ojos de cachorro tiernos

"Si te apresuras tal vez logres ver algo" rio el

"Entiendo…"

Ambos continuaron sintiendo la brisa marina mientras veían hacia adelante.

* * *

[Pueblo Azuliza].

Al llegar Red fue directamente al [Centro Pokémon] y de su [PC] saco un Zubat que le entregaría a Aura, este Zubat ya contaba con el [Ataque] [Destello] que le ayudaría mucho en su camino a entregar la [Carta] a Máximo.

 **[Red ha entregado [Carta] a Aura]**

 **[Red ha Entregado Zubat a Aura]**

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto ella tomando la Pokéball

"Si" el señalo el norte "Si vas hacia haya encontraras una cueva, entra y cuando se ponga demasiado oscuro ordénale a Zubat usar [Destello] para poder ver"

"Entiendo"

Ella procedió a ir y se detuvo a unos pasos.

"Terminare lo mas rápido posible para poder ver tu combate" dijo riendo

"Sera muy tarde cuando llegues" dijo el en burla

"¡Bleh!"

Ella le saco la lengua.

Un gesto bastante tierno.

El se dio la vuelta y fue directo al Gimnasio.

Al igual que con el Gimnasio anterior.

Las cosas habían cambiado.

Este gimnasio ahora era una arena de pelea de madera muy bien pulida en la cual uno se reflejaba perfectamente.

Pudo ver algunos entrenadores vistiendo lo que unos artistas marciales en el costado derecho y al líder de gimnasio Marcial en un extremo de la arena sentado en pose de Yoga con los ojos cerrados.

El camino hasta quedar en el extremo de delante de Marcial.

"¿Mmmm?" Marcial abrió sus ojos y le miro "¿Quién eres tu? ¿Un retador?"

"..." asintió en silencio acomodando su gorra con su mano izquierda

 **[¡Ha luchar contra Líder de Gimnasio Marcial!]**

Marcial se puso de pie.

Opto por una pose de artista marcial, como si fuese a comenzar una pelea física con Red.

Sujeto su Pokéball con firmeza y la arrojo.

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Marcial Envió a Machamp]**

"Lo sabia…" pensó Red serio

El Pokémon apareció.

Machamp [Nv.90].

"Realmente jode que se vuelvan mas fuertes de la nada" dijo Red apretando la Pokéball con fuerza pero con una sonrisa "Pero bueno… Eso hará mas satisfactoria mi Victoria"

Lanzo su Pokéball.

"¡Ve Articuno!"

Articuno [Nv.93] apareció.

"¡¿Q-Que?!" exclamo Marcial sorprendido "¡¿Un Pokémon Legendario?!"

"Ahora…" acomodo su gorra mientras sus rojos ojos brillaban "Comencemos…"

GAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El poderoso grito de batalla de Articuno les tomo por sorpresa.

"Usa [Rayo de Hielo]"

El rayo golpeo las piernas de Machamp congelándolas.

"No le dejes ir ¡Usa [Remolino]!" indico Red

Articuno aleteo con sus alas poderosamente creando un pequeño pero poderoso huracán que golpeo fuertemente a Machamp tirándole de espalda al suelo con las piernas aun congeladas.

"[Rapidez]"

El ave legendaria lanzo un puñado de estrellas hacia el tirado Machamp.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Fueron muchos golpes.

Con cada uno se creaban chispas y un poco de humo.

Al terminar había una nube de humo envolviendo a Machamp.

La nube se disipo y mostro a un ya derrotado Machamp que estaba tirado de espalda al suelo con los ojos como remolino y el cuerpo lastimado.

 **[Machamp enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Articuno ha ganado [EXP]]**

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Articuno ha alcanzado el [Nv.94!]**

Marcial hiso volver a Machamp a su Pokéball.

Levanto la mirada y le vio.

Vio a ese entrenador con ojos rojos mirándole con una expresión seria.

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Marcial enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono si.

Hiso que Articuno volviese a su Pokéball mientras sacaba una nueva de su bolsillo.

 **[Hariyama es el Pokémon enviado por Líder de Gimnasio Marcial]**

Hariyama [Nv.92]

"¡Ve Snorlax!" Red lanzo su Pokéball

Snorlax [Nv.94]

Ambos entrenadores se miraron a los ojos.

"¡Hariyama usa [Empujón]!" exclamo Marcial.

Hariyama fue hacia Snorlax y le empujo con gran fuerza.

Logro arrastrarle un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero solo fue eso.

 **[No fue muy efectivo]**

"Snorlax usa [Golpe Cuerpo]" indico Red

Snorlax empujo a Hariyama haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos y cuando se recupero, Snorlax le tacleo con gran fuerza con enorme y pesado cuerpo.

PAAAAM

Fue un golpe duro que arrojo a Hariyama a volar hacia atrás, afortunadamente se recupero y logro poner las manos en el suelo para arrastrarse por el suelo y quedar justo delante de su entrenador.

"Hariyama usa [Cuerpo Pesado]"

El cuerpo de Hariyama tomo un tono metálico y corrió hacia Snorlax.

"Usa [Cuerpo Pesado] Snorlax" rio Red

Lo mismo paso con Snorlax.

Ambos Pokémon corrieron contra el otro e impactaron fuertemente.

ZAS PAM PUUUUUUM

Ambos fueron forzados a retroceder y tomar distancia el uno del otro.

 **[No fue muy efectivo]**

"¡Usa [Movimiento Sísmico] Hariyama!" exclamo Marcial.

El suelo comenzó a temblar.

En consecuencia Snorlax cayo de espalda al suelo.

 **[Fue muy eficaz]**

"¡Ahora! ¡Usa [Palmeo]!"

Hariyama salto sobre el cuerpo de Snorlax y comenzó a dar múltiples y fuertes palmadas sobre su enorme cuerpo.

"Usa [Hiperrayo]" dijo Red riendo

Snorlax disparo de su boca un potente rayo que golpeo directamente a Hariyama levantándole por los aires.

 **[¡Golpe Critico!]**

Hariyama choco con el techo y después cayo en la Arena nuevamente, ya fuera de combate.

 **[Hariyama enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Snorlax ha ganado [EXP]]**

Marcial le hiso volver a su Pokéball.

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Marcial enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres Cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

De esa forma pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que finalmente Red se enfrentase al ultimo Pokémon que Marcial tenia.

 **[¡Golpe Critico!]**

 **[Snorlax se ha debilitado]**

Red le hiso volver a su Pokéball y saco otra de su bolsillo.

"Es el segundo Pokémon que pierdo ante un líder de gimnasio" dijo serio "Cada vez se pone mas interesante…"

Miro al Pokémon en la arena.

Hitmontop [Nv.95]

"¡Vamos Charizard!" lanzo la Pokéball

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Charizard rugió con fuerza al aparecer.

"¿Un Charizard?" pregunto Marcial confundido "No debería de haberlos en esta Región"

"Charizard usa [Giro Fuego]"

Una llamarada por parte de Charizard quemo en un circulo alrededor de Hitmontop.

 **[Hitmontop pierde [Ps] por quemadura]**

"¡Hitmontop usa [Patada Giro]!" exclamo Marcial.

Hitmontop comenzó a girar cual tornado y comenzó a avanzar hacia Charizard velozmente.

"Usa [Mega Puño]" indico Red

GROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

El [Mega Puño] de Charizard impacto con las patadas de Hitmontop.

Hitmontop salió disparado hacia atrás aun girando.

"No retrocedas aun Hitmontop" dijo Marcial extendiendo su puño "¡Usa [Tiple Patada]!"

Nuevamente Hitmontop comenzó a girar velozmente mientras sus pies brillaban intensamente.

"¡Contrarréstalas con [Mega Puño] 3 veces!" exclamo Red

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR

PAM PUM PAAAAAAAAAM

Las tres patadas fueron contrarrestadas por Charizard.

"No retrocedas, usa [Patada Giro]"

Nuevamente Hitmontop comenzó a girar en dirección a Charizard.

"Te tengo" dijo Red sonriendo "¡Charizard usa [Lanzallamas]!"

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Charizard exhalo una feroz llamarada que fue directamente a Hitmontop.

Debido al giro que Hitmontop estaba haciendo las llamas con las que Charizard ataco le envolvieron y con su mismo giro se creó un torbellino de llamas que subió la temperatura en el gimnasio un par de grados.

Unos segundos después. Cuando Hitmontop dejo de girar.

Cayó al suelo con los ojos como remolino, emanando vapor y con algunas quemaduras.

Estaba fuera de combate.

 **[Hitmontop enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Charizard ha recibido [EXP]**

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[Charizard ha alcanzado el [Nv.102]!]**

Red le hiso volver a su Pokéball.

 **[Has ganado a Líder de Gimnasio Marcial]**

 **[Red Obtuvo Medalla Puño]**

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto Marcial

"Soy Red" respondió el sonriendo "El Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de [Kanto]"

"¡¿Campeón?! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a ganar la Liga Pokémon de [Hoenn]"

"¡Jajajaja!" comenzó a reír "Viniendo de ti no parece imposible"

 **[Se ha registrado a Entrenador Marcial en la [Pokenav]]**

"Nos volveremos a ver Red" dijo despidiéndose con la mano

"Si" dijo Red procediendo a salir.

Red se dirigió hacia la salida, pero justo cuando iba a salir…

POOOW

Alguien choco con el y le tiro al suelo de espaldas.

"¡Ah! ¡Perdón! ¿Ah Red?"

Sobo su cabeza y miro quien estaba sobre el.

Era Aura.

"¿Ya entregaste la [Carta] a Máximo?" pregunto el mirándole

"Si, y muchas gracias por Zubat, fue de mucha ayuda" respondió ella sonriendo

Ella miro a Marcial.

"¿Ya terminaste?" pregunto

"Si" respondió el mostrándole la medalla "Ya he ganado la 2da Medalla"

"Me lo perdí de nuevo…" dijo con tristeza

"Para la próxima tal vez alcances"

"Eso espero…"

Se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Y ahora que?" pregunto ella curiosa

"Primero bájate de encima mío" dijo el

"¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!" dijo ella poniéndose de pie tan rápido como pudo "Pe-Perdón…"

El se puso de pie lentamente y sacudió sus pantalones.

Aura le veía con vergüenza y sus mejillas teñidas ligeramente de rojo.

Se veía tierna.

"Salgamos de aquí" dijo Red procediendo a salir del Gimnasio "Tenemos que llegar a [Ciudad Portual] Hoy"

"S-Si" ella le siguió.

Ambos salieron del Gimnasio.

Al salir Red miro el Horizonte.

Se estaba tornando de color Naranja.

"Esto será todo por hoy" dijo caminando hacia el puerto donde el Sr. Arenque les esperaba

Llegaron a donde el.

"¿Puede llevarnos a [Ciudad Portual]?" pregunto sin rodeos

"Por supuesto" asintió el Sr. Arenque "¡Todos a bordo!"

"Mu-Muchas gracias" agradeció Aura

Nuevamente subieron al barco y se pusieron en marcha hacia [Ciudad Portual].

* * *

[Ciudad Portual].

Al llegar y debido al tiempo que tardaron en llegar en el Barco ya era de noche.

Los entrenadores que se suponía deberían estar en la playa donde el Sr. Arenque les dejo al parecer ya se habían ido a sus propias casas por que no había una sola alma en la playa.

"Es un poco aterrador" dijo Aura tomando por la manga de la camiseta a Red

"Sigamos…"

Ambos procedieron a entrar a la ciudad.

Las personas que Red recordaba estaban aquí vendiendo múltiples cosas no estaban.

Al parecer en la noche todos desaparecían.

Pero como siempre el [Centro Pokémon] y la [Tienda Pokémon] estaban abiertas y con sus luces encendidas.

"¿Qué haremos ahora Red?" pregunto Aura jalándole la manga de la camiseta "¿Dormiremos fuera?"

Red le miro de reojo.

Esa expresión preocupada y de miedo si que le hacia ver endemoniadamente linda.

Y a pesar de que por fuera se mantenía firme y serio.

Por dentro estaba mas avergonzado que nunca, una chica hermosa le estaba sujetando de la camiseta hablando sobre dormir a fuera. Incluso cuando ella cayo encima suyo en [Pueblo Azuliza] su corazón se acelero mucho.

"Eso parece…" dijo rascando su cabeza "Ah, espera…"

Red miro algo delante de él.

Era un edificio.

Alto.

Parecía tener al menos 20 pisos de altura.

Y tenia escrito con letras brillantes.

"Hotel" dijo Red confundido "¿De donde Salió esta cosa?"

El no recordaba que ese edificio estuviese en esta Ciudad.

"¿Quieres entrar?" pregunto con normalidad aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo de la vergüenza.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza sin soltarle de la manga de la camiseta.

Ambos procedieron a entrar.

Después de un muy vergonzoso registro en el Hotel.

Les asignaron una habitación para 2 personas. Colchones separados.

Red se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su colchón.

Revisando la pantalla de estado de los Pokémon.

Era lo único que podía hacer para distraer su mente mientras escuchaba el sonido de la regadera del baño, donde Aura se estaba dando una ducha después de un muy cansado y largo día.

Combusken [Nv.33]

" _No esta mal_ " pensó con una sonrisa " _Aun le falta pero no esta mal…_ "

Se acostó sobre el colchón y extendió sus brazos hacia los lados. Sintiendo la comodidad del colchón.

" _¿Qué tan fuerte tendré que ser para el siguiente Líder de Gimnasio?_ " se pregunto internamente mientras veía el techo " _El ultimo Pokémon era de [Nv.95], el siguiente podría ser incluso de [Nv.100]_ "

Se sentó nuevamente sobre el colchón.

"Necesitare entrenar también" dijo en murmuro

"Haaaaa~"

Escucho a Aura.

Giro su cabeza para verle mientras ella salía del cuarto de baño.

Vestía lo mismo que tenia anteriormente. A diferencia de que su cabello aun continuaba un poco mojado y ahora sin el pañuelo en su cabeza Red pudo notar que estaba un poco largo, Aura le secaba con la toalla mientras se sentaba en el colchón al lado de la cama de Red.

"Después de un largo día, una ducha es lo mejor" dijo ella acostándose sobre el colchón

El se quedo en silencio.

"Por cierto Red ¿Qué es eso que siempre haces?" ella pregunto

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ya sabes, esto…" dijo deslizando su mano por delante suyo imitando a Red

"Ah…" el deslizo su mano por delante suyo desapareciendo las dos pantallas "No es nada…"

"Ya veo…"

Hubo silencio.

"Dime Red…" ella se sentó sobre el colchón y le miro "¿Quién eres?"

"El Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de [Kanto]" respondió brevemente

"Es cierto, la ultima vez que me lo dijiste no te creía, pero ahora…"

Nuevamente se acostó sobre el colchón.

"Supongo que no quería aceptarlo" dijo ella

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que si lo aceptase, ya no serás el "Red genial que es mi amigo" Sino el "Asombroso Red Campeón de [Kanto]" "

Aura se quedo en silencio.

Giro su cabeza para ver a Red y le vio ya acostado en su cama dándole la espalda.

"Buenas noches…" dijo Aura cobijándose

¡Red estaba rojo de la vergüenza ocultando su rostro con la cobija!

¡Todo este tiempo el simplemente le había considerado como una Noob a la que el estaba guiando! ¡Compañeros y amigos jamás!

¡Ni siquiera en su vida anterior tuvo amigas mujeres! ¡Su popularidad con la población femenina era tan nula que algunos le consideraron Homosexual! ¡Pero ahora!

¡Estaba durmiendo en un Hotel con una Chica!

¡Y esa chica le consideraba su amigo!

¡Estaba en el punto culmine de su juventud!

" _Ah…._ " Red pensó ya calmado " _Pero… ¿No tiene ella solo 10 años?_ "

¡Era cierto! ¡Aura tenia tan solo 10 años! ¡La edad en la que los niños comienzan sus aventuras Pokémon! ¡Ella dijo que había obtenido su Pokémon hace 1 semana! ¡al igual que Red! ¡Solo tenia 10 años!

En su vida anterior el tenia 17 años.

Sin embargo era confuso.

El cuerpo que estaba usando. Es decir: Altura, voz, apariencia física…Todo indicaba que era un adolescente de al menos 17 años de edad también.

Incluso si había recibido su Pokémon hace 1 semana, no parecía tener 10 años como pensaba.

Aura tampoco.

Su apariencia física y estatura eran las normales para una chica de la misma edad que Red pensaba que tenia, 17 años.

No parecía tener 10 años.

Y no era como si pudiese preguntarlo. Su madre le había enseñado que era de mala educación preguntar a las mujeres por su edad.

Inclusive el inmortal de Ash Ketchump había comenzado su viaje a los 10 años de edad, su edad actual era desconocida pero sin duda lo había comenzado a los 10 años.

Era bastante confuso.

Ni siquiera Green parecía tener 10 años. También parecía tener 17 años por lo menos.

No sabia cuantos años exactamente tenia el y los demás pero algo era seguro.

No tenían 10 años.

Por lo menos supo eso.

" _Es imposible que algo logre pasar entre nosotros…_ " pensó serio " _Ella es un [NPC] y yo un [Player] nada sucederá jamás…pero…si algo llegase a pasar…_ "

Se descobijo y miro el techo serio.

" _No seria yo considerado un…_ "

GLUP

" _¿Lolicon?_ "

* * *

[Ciudad Portual]

Mañana Siguiente.

Se despertó temprano y salió del hotel sin despertar a Aura.

Al salir vio como ahora la ciudad estaba casi llena de personas que el recordaba vendían diversas cosas. Pensó en echar un vistazo a la mercancía después, ya que quería comprobar algo y por ese mismo motivo camino hasta la playa.

Bajo las escaleras y en el segundo en el que dio su primer paso sobre la arena.

Los demás entrenadores le miraron, con ojos llenos de pación.

Saco una sola de sus Pokéballs y comenzó a lanzarla al aire mientras la atrapaba, jugando con ella miro a los demás entrenadores verle.

No tardo mucho antes de que uno de ellos se le acercase con entusiasmo.

"¿Eres un entrenador?" pregunto con ojos brillantes

"…" Red atrapo la Pokéball con su mano y asintió en silencio.

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Entrenador Playero!]**

 **[¡Azumarill es el Pokémon enviado por Entrenador Playero!]**

Azumarill [Nv.89] apareció.

" _Lo supuse…_ " pensó Red lanzando y atrapando su Pokéball " _Los niveles se ajustan si soy yo quien les enfrenta, si Aura se les enfrenta posiblemente tengan el mismo nivel que en el Juego_ "

Atrapo su Pokéball y la arrojo con simpleza delante suyo.

Pikachu [Nv.98]

"Tendré que levear un poco…" dijo acomodando su gorra "¡Pikachu usa [Impactrueno]!"

* * *

Mientras tanto Aura acababa de despertar en su habitación en el hotel.

"¿Mmm?" despertó bostezando y estirando sus brazos al mismo tiempo que se descobijaba

Rápidamente noto la ausencia de Red.

"¿Red?" pregunto mirando hacia todos lados

Lo busco en la habitación y en el cuarto de baño.

No estaba.

Tomo su mochila y rápidamente salió de la habitación para proceder a usar el elevador para bajar directamente hacia la recepción para salir.

Al llegar a la recepción salió del elevador y fue hacia el recepcionista.

"Perdone ¿No ha visto salir a el chico que venia conmigo?" pregunto ella

"Si" respondió el recepcionista señalando la puerta con su mano "El joven que venia con usted salió hace un par de minutos"

"Esta bien, muchas gracias"

Aura procedió a salir.

"Oiga…"

Se detuvo al escuchar al recepcionista llamarle y se giro para verle.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No es mi asunto, pero…" el recepcionista le sonrió "Parecía ir en dirección a la playa"

"¡Muchas gracias!" se despidió Aura con una sonrisa y saliendo

"Los jóvenes de ahora…"

Salió del Hotel.

Al salir fue directamente hacia la playa a paso rápido.

La posibilidad de que el le hubiese dejado atrás aun estaba presente en su cabeza así que tenia prisa.

Al llegar bajo las escaleras y abrió sus ojos al tope.

La playa estaba llena de pequeños cráteres con humo que salía de ellos, algunas de las sombrillas tenían fuego quemándoles y solo algunas partes estaban congeladas.

Los entrenadores se encontraban tirados en el suelo con sus ojos como remolino al parecer desmayados, con arena y suciedad encima suyo.

También le vio al fondo de la playa.

Red se encontraba mirando el mar con una expresión seria mientras su Pikachu se encontraba en su hombro.

Ella camino hasta el esquivando los cráteres con cuidado y las zonas congeladas.

"Red…" le llamo

El le miro por encima de su hombro.

"Por fin despiertas" dijo en tono de burla "Si no hubieses despertado te habría dejado atrás"

"Eso fue por que "alguien" no me despertó" dijo Aura golpeando con su codo el estomago de Red

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" pregunto Aura

"Iremos a entregar las [Piezas Devon] al capitán Babor y después iremos a [Ciudad Malvalona]" explico Red

"Entendido"

"En marcha entonces…"

Ambos procedieron a entrar a la ciudad.

" _Tenemos que ir hasta donde esta el barco para que esos idiotas del equipo Magma se muevan de la entrada al museo_ " pensó Red " _Después de eso atravesaremos por la [Ruta 110] hasta [Ciudad Malvalona] y retare al líder de gimnasio para ganar mi 3er medalla_ "

Ambos procedieron a entrar al astillero.

Al entrar vieron a diversas personas con batas de laboratorio dispersadas, pero Red ya sabia perfectamente hacia cual de ellos ir.

"Muéllez ¿no es así?" pregunto Red acercándose a uno de ellos

"Si ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunto el sorprendido

"Solo lo se, estoy buscando al Capitán Babor"

"El esta en el Museo de la ciudad haciendo una investigación, debería volver en unos minutos"

"Iré a buscarle al museo"

* * *

Después de eso ambos procedieron a ir hacia el museo.

Al entrar encontraron a un par de soldados del equipo Magma dispersados, aunque Aura quiso enfrentarles Red no les dio importancia y procedió a ir hacia las escaleras para subir al segundo piso.

Ahí se encontraba el Capitán Babor inspeccionando un modelo a escala de un barco.

Red fue hacia el.

"Capitán Babor…"

"¿Qué sucede?" respondió el capitán mirándole

"Hemos venido a entregarle las [Piezas Devon]" respondió Aura

 **[Red ha entregado [Piezas Devon] a Capitán Babor]**

"¡Ah! ¡Genial con esto ya podre continuar con mi expedición!" exclamo Babor con alegría

"¡Esas piezas son nuestras!"

Al girarse para ver las escaleras vieron a dos soldados del equipo Magma apuntándoles con sus manos.

"Pe-Pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto Babor confundido

"¡Nosotros somos…!"

"Blah, blah, blah" interrumpió Red "¿Van a pelear o no?"

"¡¿Cómo osas interrumpirnos cabron?!" grito ofendido uno de los soldados

 **[Soldado Magma enviara a Numel]**

"Aura encárgate tu" dijo Red

"¿E-Eh?" Aura asintió "Esta bien"

 **[Entrenadora Aura enviara a Combusken]**

Combusken [Nv.33]

Numel [Nv.15]

"¡Combusken usa [Doble Patada]!" indico Aura

"Por cierto Babor…" Red no presto importancia al combate y procedió a hablar con el capitán "¿Sabes si habrá algún sitio donde vendan Casas de Acampar?"

"¿E-Eh?" respondió Babor confundido ante la indiferencia de Red por el combare de Aura "N-No lo se ¿El mercado quizás?"

"¿El que esta aquí al lado?"

"Si, tienen gran variedad de cosas"

"Ohh enserio" dijo Red sorprendido "No recordaba que tuviesen variedad"

"También venden algunos artículos mas variados, como Impermeables e incluso ropa"

"¿Incluso ropa?" pregunto Red nuevamente sorprendido "No sabia que podía comprar ropa"

"¿Eh? ¿no es eso normal?"

"No me prestes atención"

 **[Entrenadora Aura ha Vencido a Soldado Magma]**

Una pantalla salto delante de Red.

"Tardaste" dijo Red

"No es verdad" dijo Aura haciendo que Combusken volviese a su Pokéball

"Vine a ver por que tardaban tanto en conseguir las [Piezas Devon] y me encuentro con que fueron derrotados por una Mocosa"

Alguien mas subió por las escaleras, esta vez se veía distinto a los soldados Magma, con ropas negras con detalles en rojo, cabello rojo y bello facial rojo también.

"Mi nombre es…"

"Magno" interrumpió Red "Y nos estamos metiendo en tus "Nobles" planes por que queremos"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Magno asombrado

"Vete de aquí antes de que me entren ganas de darte una paliza"

"Mocoso insolente..." quejo Magno enojado "No digas que no te lo advertí"

Magno junto a los solados de Magma procedieron a salir.

"Pues que situación tan violeta" rió Babor "Gracias por salvarme… ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?"

"Yo soy Aura" Aura se presento y después señalo a Red "Y ese de ahí es Red"

"Muchas Gracias Aura y Red, ahora que tengo las [Piezas Devon] podre continuar mi expedición, ¡Tenemos que izar las velas lo antes posible y zarpar! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Nos veremos después..!"

Babor salió corriendo de ahí.

"¿Ahora que?" pregunto Aura mirando a Red

"Salgamos de aquí"

Ambos salieron.

Salieron y procedieron a caminar hacia el mercado.

"¿Qué vas a comprar?" pregunto Aura

"Una casa de acampar" respondió el con simpleza

"¿Casa de acampar? ¿Dormiremos fuera de ahora en adelante?"

"Aura…" se detuvo y le miro "¿Tienes idea de cuanto me costo dormir 1 noche en ese Hotel?"

"N-No"

"Fue caro, no pagare eso de nuevo"

Llegaron al Mercado.

Red comenzó a revisar las cosas que los diversos puestos vendían, sin ninguna duda había variedad, desde ropa hasta algunos artículos Pokémon y objetos, el no recordaba que tuviese tanta variedad.

 **[Red ha comprado [Casa de Acampar]x2]**

 **[[Casa de Acampar] se ha depositado en bolsillo [Objetos Clave]]**

 **[Red ha comprado [Impermeable]x2]]**

"Mira Red"

Aura le llamo y este le miro curioso.

"¿Se me ve bien?" pregunto ella modelándole un sombrero rosado bastante extravagante

"No"

Al cabo de unos minutos salieron del mercado rumbo hacia la [Ruta 110].

* * *

[Ruta 110].

"Te veo del otro la…"

"¡Espera!" Aura le detuvo sujetándole de la mano antes de que este sacase a su Pokémon "¿Me vas a dejar atrás otra vez?"

"Si" respondió con normalidad

"Pe-Pero…"

"Iré a retar al líder de gimnasio de [Ciudad Malvalona]" explico el apuntando hacia adelante "Si te apresuras podrías ser capaz de ver algo"

"¡No es justo! ¡Yo soy la única que pelea!" quejo ella con las mejillas infladas

"Bueno nos vemos haya"

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Volar]]**

"¡Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!"

Solo escucho el grito de Aura desaparecer en la distancia.

* * *

[Ciudad Malvalona].

Al igual que las veces anteriores fue directamente hacia el gimnasio Pokémon para enfrentar al líder de gimnasio.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar…

PIPIPIPI PIPIPIPI

Un sorpresivo sonido le hiso mirar los alrededores con confusión

La ventana de [Mapa] salto delante suyo.

El inspecciono el [Mapa].

" _¿Qué pasa?_ " pensó confundido y analizando el mapa " _¿Qué es eso?_ "

Red sabia donde se encontraba debido a que había una miniatura estilo caricatura en el [Mapa] justo donde el se encontraba, facilitándole el encontrarse a si mismo. Sin embargo esta vez que reviso el [Mapa] pudo ver algunas otras cosas que no había notado antes.

En la Región de [Kanto] había un punto de color Verde.

Le presiono y un pequeño cuadro salió.

 **[Green]**

Ahora podía ver la ubicación de Green.

Presiono un pequeño punto azul que se encontraba en la [Ruta 110].

 **[Aura]**

También podía ver la ubicación de Aura.

Sin embargo también pudo ver otro punto.

El punto tenia una tonalidad un poco mas oscura en comparación al de Green y Aura y se movía por toda la Región de [Hoenn] velozmente.

" _¿Qué demonios es eso?_ " se pregunto siguiéndole con el dedo " _¿Un Pokémon?_ "

Pudo ver como el punto comenzaba a acercarse hasta que finalmente se sobre puso a su miniatura.

Estaba sobre el.

Levanto la mirada.

Pudo ver la silueta oscurecida de algo bajando rápidamente desde el cielo. No veía muy bien debido al sol pero no tardo mucho en identificar que era lo que estaba viniendo hacia el.

Un Pokémon.

Un Tropius [Nv.95] el cual aterrizo a unos metros delante de el.

El nivel y el Pokémon le causo una leve sorpresa.

Pero la sorpresa mayor se la llevo al ver a alguien montado sobre el lomo de ese Tropius.

Era una persona.

Un chico.

De su misma edad al parecer.

Vestía una camiseta roja con negro, Pantalones negros con los bajos amarillos, Zapatillas rojas con negro y unos guantes amarillos con azul además de tener en su cintura un cinturón con una [Pokenav].

En su cabeza tenia una especie de gorro que simulaba cabello blanco con una banda negra con una forma roja parecía a una Pokéball.

Ojos claros.

Bajo del lomo de Tropius y le hiso volver a su Pokéball, después camino hasta quedar unos metros delante de Red y le miro con los brazos cruzados.

"Por fin te encontré…" dijo el

"No puede ser…" dijo Red sonriendo

Red le miro.

Sobre ese chico apareció algo.

Una pantalla.

De color rojo.

En la cual había escrita una palabra.

 **[Player]**

"Mi nombre es Ruby" dijo el chico "El [Player] de [Hoenn], he escuchado mucho de ti [Player] Red"

Red sujeto su propio rostro con su mano.

Ocultaba su sínica sonrisa mientras miraba al chico llamado Ruby a través del espacio entre sus dedos.

" _¡Otro [Player]!_ " pensó con felicidad " _¡Sabia que no había sido el único!_ "

Dejo de cubrirse el rostro y con una expresión seria miro a Ruby.

"Yo soy Red" rio "El [Player] de [Kanto]"

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

"¡Eyyyyy! ¡Red!"

Red se giro y vio a Aura corriendo hacia el mientras le hacia señas con las manos.

"Vine lo mas rápido que pude ¿Me perdí el encuentro?" pregunto ella

"Aun no lo he retado" respondió el levantando los hombros

"Ehhh ¿Ah, no es mi vecino?"

"¿Qué esta haciendo esa [NPC] aquí?" pregunto Ruby confundido

"¡Aura! ¡Mi nombre es Aura! ¡No soy esa [NPC] de la que tanto hablas!"

"¿Por qué un [Player] esta viajando con un [NPC]?"

"Ella me esta acompañando en mi viaje para ganar la Liga Pokémon" dijo Red

"¿Liga Pokémon?"

"Si, por cierto quería preguntarte ¿Has ido a retarla ya? ¿Notaste que los entrenadores se adaptan a tu nivel? ¿Cuántas medallas tienes?"

"No tengo nada de eso"

Red le miro confundido.

"Ganar la liga Pokémon y conseguir medallas" dijo Ruby "Ese tipo de cosas ya no me importan"

"¿Eso quiere decir que no les has vencido? Al vencerles te dan acceso a otras regiones por si no lo sabias"

"No es necesario, si tienes un Pokémon con [Vuelo] puedes salir de la región e ir directamente hacia cualquier otra región, incluso sin desbloquearla serás capaz de verlo en el [Mapa]"

"¿Cómo conseguiste poder usar [Vuelo] sin haber ganado una sola medalla?"

"Solo tienes que conseguir el [MO02 [Vuelo]] no hay limitaciones, no es necesario tener ninguna medalla, solo un Pokémon que pueda usarla"

"Mmmm…"

Red le miro mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla pensativo.

"¿A que regiones has viajado?"

"Solo a [Kanto] ahí escuche de ti" respondió Ruby suspirando "¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"Estaba pensando que…" Red le miro con una expresión seria "Si tu estas aquí siendo el [Player] de [Hoenn] y yo soy el [Player] de [Kanto], es probable que existan otros [Players] de otras regiones, por ejemplo de [Sinnoh][Johto] y [Unova]"

"¿De que están hablando Red?" pregunto Aura confundida ante lo que ellos dos estaban hablando

"No es nada Aura"

"No interrumpas [NPC]"

"¡Aura! ¡A-U-R-A!"

Red detuvo con su brazo a Aura quien estaba gritando.

"Tu dijiste algo de haberme encontrado…" dijo Red sonriendo "¿Para que me estabas buscando?"

"Cuando te note en el [Mapa] pensé en venir a buscarte, al otro [Player] que se encontraba en mi misma situación" Ruby le tendió la mano "Ven conmigo, olvídate de las medallas y las ligas Pokémon, si buscamos en todas las regiones a los demás [Players] podremos encontrar juntos una salida de este mundo"

"Mmm…" Red lo pensó unos segundos "¿Puedes recordar algo acerca de tu vida anterior?"

"Solo fragmentos, no es muy claro"

"Ya veo…"

Red le dio la espalda.

"Gracias pero no gracias, no necesito ayuda de nadie" dijo despidiéndose con la mano

"¡Bleh!" Aura le saco la lengua mientras seguía a Red

"¡Ah! ¡Espera!" Ruby le detuvo sujetándole por el hombro

Red simplemente soltó una risa ante la acción de Ruby.

"Dime ¿Sabes acerca de la Leyenda de Red?" pregunto este burlón

"Si, todo verdadero fan de Pokémon le conoce, el Red Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de [Kanto] al cual Gold derrota en el [Mt. Plateado] y después le vences en el [Pokémon World Tournament] terminando con su leyenda"

"Precisamente ese Red"

Red se giro para verle.

"Yo no quiero ser ese Red" dijo con burla "Me encargare personalmente de ganar todas y cada una de las Ligas Pokémon para hacerle saber al mundo entero que la Leyenda de Red continua"

Ruby le miro con sorpresa.

"No pensé que estuvieses tan loco" rio Ruby

Seria la quinta vez que se burlaban de el.

"Gracias, he aprendido mucho de ti" dijo Red "Pero no tengo planeado irme de esta Región, no hasta después de ganar la Liga Pokémon"

Ruby le miro por unos segundos antes de enfocar su mirada en Aura.

"Esa [NPC] ha tomado el papel de protagonista" dijo Ruby apuntándole con su dedo "Si continua avanzando, la historia avanzara con ella y terminara despertando a Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza"

"Es precisamente lo mismo que pensé yo" rio Red "Tengo planeado atraparles a los 3"

"¿Tienes tantas [Master Ball]?"

"No, solo necesitare [Ultra Balls], las [Master Ball] las guardo para alguien especial"

"No digas que no te he advertido" Ruby dejo salir a su Tropius y se montó en su espalda "Incluso si eres un [Player] enfrentar Pokémones Legendarios actualizados será difícil"

"Ya tengo experiencia" dijo Red sujetando su gorra riendo

Ruby desapareció en la distancia sobre su Tropius.

Red noto la mirada de todas las demás personas que estaban asombradas ante la llegada e ida de Ruby, a lo procedió a irse.

"Red ¿Lo conoces?" pregunto Aura caminando al lado de el

"Algo así…" respondió el

Se detuvo al sentir que le jalaban por la manga de su camiseta.

Se giro y vio a Aura sujetándole de la manga de su camiseta.

Ella le miraba con ojos tristes.

"Red…." Aura hablo "Tu… ¿Vas a irte?"

"No, no hasta convertirme en Campeón de [Hoenn]" respondió el con simpleza "¿Por qué?"

"No, por nada"

Red miro al gimnasio Pokémon.

"Dijiste que querías verme pelear ¿No es así?" pregunto

"S-Si" asintió ella

Red puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y le miro.

"Llegaste a tiempo así que lograras verme pelear" dijo sonriendo

"Si" dijo ella con alegría y sonriendo

Al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Estaba acariciando la cabeza de una chica! ¡Era su primera vez haciendo algo así! ¡Ni en sus sueños mas locos había hecho algo de esta magnitud!

Por fuera se mostraba serio y firme.

Aunque por dentro estaba tan avergonzado que podría morir.

Después de eso.

Dejo de acariciarle la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

Afortunadamente ella le siguió un par de pasos atrás.

Gracias a eso Aura no fue capaz de notar que Red estaba completamente rojo hasta las orejas debido a lo que había hecho.

De igual forma Red no pudo ver que…

Aura acaricio su cabeza a si misma y después…

Sonrió con alegría con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

De esta forma ambos procedieron a ir hacia el Gimnasio Pokémon.

Donde Red conseguiría su 3er Medalla en la Región de [Hoenn].

* * *

 _ **Fin del Capitulo**_

 _ **Primero que nada quisiera agradecer por el buen recibimiento que tuvo la historia :3**_

 _ **Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir una historia asi y me alegra saber que a la gente le gusta.**_

 _ **Si publique el 2do capitulo tan rápido no es por que haya decidido enfocarme en esta historia al 100%(Esto lo digo por si hay un lector de mis otras historias leyendo esto y quiere matarme por no actualizar las demas :V) sino para hacerles saber que tengo planeado continuarla.**_

 _ **A partir de ahora actualizare mis otras historias al igual que esta conforme pase el tiempo.**_

 _ **Seria todo de mi parte.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	3. Hoenn 2-4

[Ciudad Malvalona].

Ruby desapareció en la distancia sobre su Tropius.

Red noto la mirada de todas las demás personas que estaban asombradas ante la llegada e ida de Ruby, a lo procedió a irse.

"Red ¿Lo conoces?" pregunto Aura caminando al lado de el

"Algo así…" respondió el

Se detuvo al sentir que le jalaban por la manga de su camiseta.

Se giro y vio a Aura sujetándole de la manga de su camiseta.

Ella le miraba con ojos tristes.

"Red…." Aura hablo "Tu… ¿Vas a irte?"

"No, no hasta convertirme en Campeón de [Hoenn]" respondió el con simpleza "¿Por qué?"

"No, por nada"

Red miro al gimnasio Pokémon.

"Dijiste que querías verme pelear ¿No es así?" pregunto

"S-Si" asintió ella

Red puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y le miro.

"Llegaste a tiempo así que lograras verme pelear" dijo sonriendo

"Si" dijo ella con alegría y sonriendo

Al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Estaba acariciando la cabeza de una chica! ¡Era su primera vez haciendo algo así! ¡Ni en sus sueños mas locos había hecho algo de esta magnitud!

Por fuera se mostraba serio y firme.

Aunque por dentro estaba tan avergonzado que podría morir.

Después de eso.

Dejo de acariciarle la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

Afortunadamente ella le siguió un par de pasos atrás.

Gracias a eso Aura no fue capaz de notar que Red estaba completamente rojo hasta las orejas debido a lo que había hecho.

De igual forma Red no pudo ver que…

Aura acaricio su cabeza a si misma y después…

Sonrió con alegría con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

De esta forma ambos procedieron a ir hacia el Gimnasio Pokémon.

Donde Red conseguiría su 3er Medalla en la Región de [Hoenn].

Entraron y como Red ya había supuesto el Gimnasio había cambiado a como el lo recordaba.

Originalmente se tenían que vencer algunos entrenadores y pasar algunos obstáculos para poder llegar al líder de gimnasio, pero esos entrenadores se encontraban sentados a los costados y los obstáculos habían desaparecido.

Había una enorme arena de combate con un piso de aspecto electrizante debido a algunos detalles y cables eléctricos.

En el extremo de adelante se encontraba un hombre anciano con las manos en los bolsillos, era un poco robusto. Se trataba del líder del gimnasio Erico.

"¿Eres un Retador?" pregunto Erico con una sonrisa

"…" Red asintió con la cabeza en silencio acomodando su gorra.

 **[¡Ha pelear contra líder de Gimnasio Erico!]**

 **[Magneton es el Pokémon enviado por Líder de Gimnasio Erico]**

Magneton [Nv.100]

"Je…" Red rio mientras sacaba su Pokéball

Miro de reojo a Aura quien le veía muy atenta.

"Retrocede Aura" le dijo el sonriendo

Ella asintió y retrocedió un par de pasos.

"¡Ve Charizard!" exclamo Red lanzando su Pokéball

ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

" _Me mate toda la mañana peleando con entrenadores adaptados a mi_ " pensó Red con una sonrisa mirando a Erico "No perderé"

Charizard [Nv.145]

"¡¿Un Charizard?!" exclamaron asombrados Aura y Erico

Red sonrió.

Aura lo noto inmediatamente.

Pudo ver la sonrisa de Red mientras ordenaba a Charizard que hacer durante su pelea.

No despego la mirada de Red ni del combate durante un solo segundo, no quería perderse absolutamente nada.

Estaba Fascinada.

Sus ojos brillaban con cada Pokémon que Red lanzaba al combate, su forma de pelear y mas aun la fuerza de sus Pokémon no parecía real. Había olvidado que el le había dicho que era el Campeón de [Kanto].

Sus ojos reflejaban perfectamente la silueta de un Red sonriente durante su encuentro.

 **[Has ganado a Líder de Gimnasio Erico]**

 **[Red obtuvo Medalla Dinamo]**

Pudo ver la sonrisa contenta de Red al derrotar al ultimo Pokémon de Erico.

¡Pero espera la pelea ya había terminado!

"¿Qué pasa Aura?" le pregunto Red curioso

"¿Ah?" ella reacciono girándose para ver a Red que ya se encontraba detrás de ella "¿Y-Ya terminaste?"

"Si" respondió el mostrándole la Medalla

Aura le miro sorprendida.

No podía decir que se había perdido la pelea, aunque tampoco podía decir que la había visto.

Era complicado.

Ambos salieron del Gimnasio.

Red se quedo parado mirando tanto a la derecha como izquierda.

Se cuestionaba si debía ir por la [Ruta 117] al oeste para llegar a [Pueblo Verdegal] o ir directamente al norte por la [Ruta 111].

Originalmente se tenia que ir a [Pueblo Verdegal] para ayudar al Karateca a romper la Roca con [Golpe Roca] para que se viese con su amada, claro no lo hacías por nada, ese karateca te daría el [Ataque] [Fuerza] que seria necesario después.

Pero el ya había pasado todo en [Kanto]. Ya tenia todas los [Ataques] y según lo que Ruby le había dicho no necesitaba las Medallas para usar los [Ataques] así que no había necesidad de ir siquiera a ayudar a ese karateca.

Aun así se lo cuestiono un poco.

"Aura…" Red le miro

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto ella extrañada de que Red iniciase la conversación

"¿Qué piensas de los Amantes?"

"¿Eh?"

Aura se quedo mirándole unos segundos.

Entonces se lleno de rubor mientras abría sus ojos casi al tope.

"¡N-N-Ni siquiera tenemos 2 días de conocernos! ¡A-Aun es muy pronto!" decía ella gritando y avergonzada

"¿Eh?" Red le miro confundido "¿De que estas hablando?"

"¿Eh?"

Ambos se miraron confundidos.

"Te pregunte ¿Qué piensas de ir a Ayudar a los Amantes?" dijo Red apuntando hacia la [Ruta 117] "En esa dirección se encuentra [Pueblo Verdegal] y en una cueva hay unos amantes que necesitan ayuda"

"¡Ah! ¡Ya veo!" dijo Aura entendiéndole "Hubieras dicho eso desde un principio"

"No pensé que fuese posible confundirse"

"Pero ¿Cómo sabes que hay unos Amantes que necesitan ayuda?"

"Solo lose" respondió el con cierta molestia "Pensé en dejarles e irnos directamente a la [Ruta 111]…"

"De ninguna manera" dijo Aura poniéndose delante de el con las manos en su cintura "Si hay alguien que necesite nuestra ayuda, tenemos que ayudarlos"

"Haaa…." Red suspiro "Esta bien"

De esta forma procedieron a ir hacia [Pueblo Verdegal] atravesando por la [Ruta 117].

* * *

[Ruta 117].

Después de haber vencido a un par de entrenadores y de haber dejado unos Pokémones en la [Guardería].

Red y Aura continuaban su camino por la ruta en dirección a [Pueblo Verdegal] donde tenían planeado ayudar a la pareja que al parecer necesitaba ayuda según lo que Red recordaba.

"¡L-Lo digo enserio!" decía Aura eufórica y con ojos brillantes "Tu pelea fue algo así como "PUM" y "PAM" también…"

"Si ya entendí" le interrumpió Red suspirando

"Pero en verdad eres increíble Red"

"¿Estas bien con eso?"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Aura confundida

"Dijiste que no querías que fuese el "Asombroso Red Campeón de [Kanto]"…" dijo el

Aura se detuvo y le miro.

El se detuvo y se giro para verle.

"¡Aja!" ella puso las manos en su cintura y se inclino hacia adelante mirándole fijamente "Así que estabas despierto…"

"B-Bueno tardo mucho tiempo en dormirme, te escuche de casualidad" dijo el con un poco de nervios

"Mmmm…"

Aura se dio la vuelta y dio un par de pasos.

"Dije eso pero…" dijo sin mirarle

Aura se giro y le dedico a Red una amplia sonrisa de alegría mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rojo.

"También estoy muy feliz de conocer un poco mas sobre Red"

"…"

El le miro en silencio durante unos segundos.

Bajo su gorra de forma que le cubriese el rostro.

¡Estaba rojo de la vergüenza! ¡Alguien estaba interesado en su vida y el! ¡Y era una chica! ¡Nadie jamás lo había hecho! ¡¿Cómo debería responder?! ¡No tenia idea!

"¿Estas bien?" Aura se le acerco curiosa

"S-Si…" asintió el procediendo a caminar "Apresurémonos…"

"Esta bien…"

Aura le siguió un par de pasos atrás.

Afortunadamente no fue capaz de ver el rostro enrojecido de Red.

* * *

[Pueblo Verdegal].

Ya habían llegado al [Pueblo Verdegal] después de haber vencido a un par de entrenadores en la [Ruta 117].

No tenían nada que hacer aquí mas que ayudar a la pareja que Red recordaba estaban en la cueva sin poder verse, así que fueron directamente hacia la cueva.

Al entrar notaron que estaba un poco oscura y tenía neblina en el suelo.

En consecuencia al espeluznante ambiente Aura se sujetó de la manga de la camiseta de Red mientras ambos se adentraban en la cueva buscando a la pareja.

Al cabo de unos segundos encontraron al Karateca que Red recordaba.

Estaba parado delante de una montaña muy alta de piedras enormes.

"¡Solo espera!" Gritaba el Karateca "¡Encontrare una forma de cruzar! ¡Entonces podremos vernos!"

"¡Sii!" una voz femenina le respondió del otro lado de las rocas

"Vaya…"

El karateca se volteo asombrado al escuchar la voz de Aura quien le estaba apuntando con su mano.

"Realmente había una pareja en problemas" dijo ella "¿Cómo lo sabias Red?"

"Solo lo sabia" respondió avanzando hacia las piedras

"¿Q-Que vas a hacer?" pregunto el Karateca

"Voy a destruir estas rocas"

"¿Eh?"

Red arrojo su Pokéball.

De ella salió Snorlax [Nv.110]

"Snorlax usa [Golpe Roca]" indico Red apuntando hacia la montaña de rocas

Snorlax avanzo hacia la montaña de rocas.

"¡Ca-Cariño! ¡Retrocede! ¡Voy a tirar la Montaña de Rocas!" exclamo el Karateca

"¡¿E-Eh?!" la voz del otro lado sonaba confundida

"¡Solo retrocede!"

"¡E-Esta bien!"

Snorlax golpeo con su puño la montaña de piedras.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Hubo un fuerte estruendo y la cueva entera tembló un poco.

Algunas estalactitas en el techo de la cueva cayeron pero nada peligroso, eran apenas del tamaño de una mano.

Snorlax golpeo múltiples Veces la montaña de rocas debido a que a diferencia del juego donde solo era una sola roca, aquí había una montaña de rocas, tardaría un par de minutos en romperlas todas.

Al cabo de unos minutos Snorlax finalmente había roto todas las rocas.

Una pantalla de humo impedía que el Karateca pudiese ver el otro lado.

Lentamente la pantalla de humo comenzó a disiparse.

Cuando lo hiso el pudo verla.

A su Novia.

Parada del otro lado.

Ella también le miro con sorpresa.

El karateca puso su mano en su pecho al igual que ella y al mismo tiempo corrieron el uno contra el otro.

Al llegar al otro, el karateca abrazo a la chica y esta a el, dieron unos giros antes de detenerse como una escena sacada de alguna telenovela.

" _Ugh…Recordé las novelas de mama_ " pensó Red un poco asqueado

"Muchas gracias" dijo el karateca y su novia acercándose a Red y Aura "No se como agradecérselos"

"No tiene por que" negó Aura con las manos "Estamos felices de haber sido de ayuda"

"Quien pensaría que terminaríamos siendo ayudados por otra pareja ¿no es así cariño?" dijo la novia del karateca

"Así es cariño" asintió el karateca

"¿Pareja?"

Aura se señalo a si misma y después vio a Red.

El también estaba un poco confundido.

Al cabo de unos segundos comprendió.

"¡N-No! ¡No-Nosotros no somos pareja!" negó ella muy avergonzada

"¿Eh? ¿Es así?" pregunto el Karateca

"¡Si! ¡Nosotros no somos pareja! ¿Ve-Verdad Red?" Aura miro a Red

"Si" respondió el con normalidad negando con su mano "Nosotros no somos pareja"

* * *

[Ciudad Malvalona].

Después de haber ayudado a la pareja en aquella cueva.

Ambos volvieron a [Ciudad Malvalona] con el objetivo de ir hacia la [Ruta 111].

* * *

[Ruta 111].

Originalmente se suponía que para poder acceder a esta ruta se debían destruir un par de piedras que estaban obstruyendo el camino.

Pero cuando ambos pasaron no había una sola piedra obstruyendo nada, Red pensó que tal vez se debía a que el "juego" donde estaba ahora era mucho mas realista en algunos aspectos. Muchos de los [NPC] actuaban por cuenta propia.

Seguramente ellos habrían quitado las piedras del camino debido a que les obstruían el camino para ir por esta ruta.

Tuvieron algunos encuentros con otros entrenadores.

Aura se enfrento a la mayoría.

Red esta vez también había tenido que enfrentarse a algunos de ellos. No es que lo desease, pero con los lideres de gimnasio adaptándose cada vez mas a su nivel, tendría que volverse mucho mas fuerte para cuando llegase la hora de enfrentar al siguiente.

* * *

[Ruta 113].

Habían llegado al cabo de unos minutos a esta ruta.

Red recordaba que en esta zona del juego estaba cayendo ceniza, incluso recordaba que había un hombre en una casa que te hacia diversos objetos con la ceniza que recogías, pero lo que vio cuando llego le sorprendió.

Principalmente por el hecho de que no podía ver absolutamente nada.

La ceniza que supuestamente caía parecía mas bien una especie de tormenta de arena.

"¿Co-Como vamos a pasar?" pregunto Aura cubriéndose con los brazos debido al viento y la ceniza

Red miro en sus manos unas [Gafas] que originalmente se usarían al entrar a la zona desértica donde también había una tormenta de arena, pero parecía que podía darles un uso ahora.

Aunque solo tenia un par.

"Toma Aura" dijo dándoselas

 **[Red ha entregado [Gafas] a Aura]**

"¿Eh?" Aura las tomo

"Póntelas, así podrás ver en la tormenta"

"Pero ¿Qué hay de ti?" Aura le miro preocupada "Podrías lastimarte los ojos"

"Estaré bien" dijo sonriendo mientras usaba su gorra para cubrir su rostro "De esta forma la ceniza no me golpeara la cara"

"¿Y puedes ver?"

"No…"

No veía nada debido a su gorra.

Pero pudo sentir como alguien le sujetaba de la mano.

Retiro su gorra y pudo ver a Aura con las [Gafas] puestas sujetándole la mano con una sonrisa.

"Tapate la cara" dijo ella "Yo te guio"

"Esta bien" dijo el cubriéndose el rostro

Menos mal se había cubierto el rostro.

Estaba avergonzado de que Aura le hubiese sujetado de las manos.

* * *

[Pueblo Pardal]

Por fin lograron salir de la tormenta de ceniza.

Al llegar a [Pueblo Parda] algunas de las personas que había aquí fueron a Aura para ayudarle, pero esta les negó la ayuda debido a que no la necesitaba.

"Ya llegamos" dijo ella volteándose para ver a Red

El se encontraba totalmente lleno de ceniza. Al igual que ella.

"Por fin…" dijo Red quitándose la gorra para sacudir su cabello "Pensé que jamás saldríamos"

"Perdón, me perdí en la tormenta"

"No importa"

Ambos procedieron a sacudirse para quitarse toda la ceniza que tenían sobre el cuerpo y la ropa.

Después de haber retirado toda la ceniza de sus cuerpos ambos procedieron a continuar.

* * *

[Monte Cenizo].

Después de haber atravesado muchas de las rutas, enfrentado a un gran numero de entrenadores y Pokémones salvajes, ambos habían llegado al [Monte Cenizo].

Lugar en el cual se encontraban los equipos Magma y Aqua peleando entre ellos.

Red le pidió a Aura enfrentarse a un par de soldados de Magma que se encontró en el camino hacia donde estaba Magno.

El se encargaría de pelear con Magno personalmente.

 **[Líder Magno lanzara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono si.

"Vuelve Pikachu" dijo Red haciéndole volver a su Pokéball

"Mocoso estúpido" dijo Magno apretando su ultima Pokéball "¡Ve Mightyena!"

Mightyena [Nv.120]

"Je…" Red rio tomando su Pokéball "Yo también me he vuelto mas fuerte"

Lanzo su Pokéball.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard [Nv.180] apareció rugiendo con gran poder.

No tardo mucho antes de derrotarle fácilmente.

 **[Líder Magno ha sido Vencido]**

"Red…" Aura se le acerco "¿Ya derrotaste al líder?"

"Si…" asintió con normalidad

Casi inmediatamente todos los soldados del equipo Magma y Aqua se fueron junto a Magno.

Red se acerco a una "Maquina Extraña" que estaba por ahí.

 **[Red ha Obtenido [Meteorito]]**

 **[[Meteorito] ha sido depositado en bolsillo [Objetos Clave]]**

"¿Ahora que?" pregunto Aura

"Vamos a bajar por el desfiladero" respondió el señalando el desfiladero "Justo adelante estará [Ciudad Lavacalda] donde retare a la líder de gimnasio Candela"

"Ya veo…"

Se dispusieron a bajar el desfiladero.

Seria difícil considerando el como se veía.

* * *

[Desfiladero].

"Bueno…" Red se monto en su [Bicicleta] "Nos vemos abajo"

"¡Ah! ¡Espera!" Aura se puso delante de el impidiéndole avanzar sujetando el manubrio de la Bici

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Esa [Bicicleta] puede llevar dos personas, llévame"

Red miro la parte trasera de la [Bicicleta].

El tenia su mochila en la parte trasera, pero si la retiraba sin ninguna duda quedaba suficiente espacio para que otra persona se sentase.

Tomo su mochila y se la puso.

Aura se subió en la parte trasera.

Abrazándole firmante por la espalda.

Para la sorpresa de el que pudo sentir una sensación suave en su espalda.

"Te-Ten cuidado" dijo Aura un poco asustada "Re-Recuerda que voy contigo"

"Si, si" asintió el mirando hacia adelante.

No era como el lo recordaba.

El [Desfiladero] tenia un aspecto mucho mas peligroso de lo que el recordaba, si no tenia el suficiente cuidado podrían sufrir un accidente muy grave.

"Sujétate bien" dijo el dando el primer pedaleo "¡Aquí vamos!"

"¡Hiiiii!" chillo Aura al ver la profundidad del [Desfiladero].

Aura le abrazo con mas fuerza.

Y de esa forma procedieron a bajar por el [Desfiladero].

Bajaron.

Bajaron.

Bajaron y bajaron.

No parecía que fuesen a terminar.

Red se detuvo justo en una saliente del [Desfiladero].

Miro el horizonte notando que el sol ya se estaba ocultando y había comenzado a oscurecer.

Miro el [Desfiladero].

Aun quedaba poco mas de la mitad del camino.

Era mucho mas grande de lo que el recordaba, tal vez se debió a que habían usado el Teleférico para subir a la punta del [Monte Cenizo] que en realidad no noto cuan alto era este monte.

Habían tardado mucho en llegar a donde estaban y aun así no llevaban ni siquiera la mitad del camino.

Regresar y usar el teleférico no era una opción, si el bajar fue difícil el subir lo seria aun mas.

Pensó en continuar sin importar que oscureciese.

Pero rápidamente desecho el pensamiento. A diferencia del juego donde se podía ver casi perfectamente en las zonas de noche, las noches de ahora si que eran oscuras y ni siquiera con [Destello] podrían ver lo suficiente.

Además estaba el hecho de traer consigo a Aura.

Miro por encima de su hombro.

Aura tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba temblando y le abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

Estaba asustada.

Decidió no arriesgarse.

"Es todo por hoy" dijo bajándose de la [Bicicleta]

"¿Eh?" Aura miro los alrededores confundida

Bajo de la [Bicicleta].

"Acamparemos hoy aquí" dijo el poniendo las manos en su cintura

"¿A-Aquí?" pregunto ella asustada

"Si, mira no somos los únicos"

Red señalo el [Desfiladero].

Había muchas luces que suponían ser Fogatas que otros entrenadores habían hecho en distintas salientes distribuidas por todo el [Desfiladero]. Al parecer no eran los únicos que intentaron bajar por aquí y no lo lograron.

"Por cierto Aura" Red le miro por encima de su hombro

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿No tienes planeado soltarme?"

No lo había notado pero aun continuaba abrazando a Red.

"¡Aahhh!"

Se separo gritando y avergonzada.

"¡Pe-Perdón!"

"No importa" dijo el con normalidad "Saca la [Casa de Acampar]"

"S-Si"

La saliente en la que se habían detenido tenia el tamaño perfecto para que pudiesen colocar las dos casas de acampar.

Terminaron de armar las casas de acampar y colocaron las bolsas de dormir dentro de ellas.

Red junto un par de palos.

"Enciéndelo Charizard" dijo lanzando su Pokéball

Charizard apareció y exhalo una pequeña llamarada de fuego que encendió los palos, ahora tenían una fogata.

Charizard después de eso se acostó cerca, Red simplemente suspiro mientras se sentaba recargando su espalda en el cuerpo de Charizard. Mirando la fogata con una expresión seria.

Dejo salir a su Pikachu también y este se coloco justo en su hombro.

Aura se sentó cerca de la fogata y miraba a Red.

Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo abriendo la ventana del [Mapa].

Pudo ver a Green moverse por [Kanto] y el punto que el reconoció como el de Ruby moverse entre [Kanto] y [Hoenn] como si estuviese buscando algo.

Suspiro mientras deslizaba su mano por delante suyo desapareciendo la ventana.

" _1 Medalla en 1 Día_ " pensó mirando la fogata " _Estoy perdiendo tiempo_ "

Arrojo un palo a la fogata.

" _Cada vez estoy tardando mas, si sigo así pasaran días sin que gane una sola medalla_ " el levanto la mirada

Vio a Aura cerca de la fogata. Ella le estaba mirando.

Al cabo de unos minutos la luz de la luna ilumino un poco todo el [Desfiladero].

"Es hora de dormir" dijo el entrando en su casa de acampar

"Si…" asintió Aura entrando en su casa de acampar

Cerraron sus casas y procedieron a dormir.

Pasaron un par de minutos.

Una de las casas de acampar comenzó a abrirse y de ella salió Red.

Sus ojos rojos miraron la bajada del desfiladero.

Deslizo su mano por delante de el abriendo la ventana de estado de sus Pokémones.

"Si quiero vencer a Candela tendré que pelear con todos esos entrenadores y unos cuantos Pokémones salvajes" dijo mientras sujetaba en su mano derecha la Pokéball

Acomodo su gorra con su mano izquierda.

La oscuridad de la noche hiso brillar sus ojos rojos sedientos de poder.

"¡A levear!" exclamo saltando de la saliente

* * *

[Desfiladero].

Mañana Siguiente.

La casa de acampar de Aura se abrió y de ella como era de suponer salió Aura.

Bostezando y cepillando sus ojos.

Los rayos del sol de la mañana le segaron por unos segundos.

Salió y se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos y piernas.

Después miro el [Desfiladero].

Estaba destruido.

Había muchos cráteres de los cuales salía humo.

Arboles prendidos en llamas.

Algunas partes llenas de hielo y otras completamente quemadas.

Vio a los entrenadores que vio la noche anterior tirados por todo el [Desfiladero] con sus ojos como remolino, incluso había algunos en las copas de los arboles fuera de combate con suciedad y algunas heridas leves.

Reconoció inmediatamente la destrucción.

Abrió sus ojos al tope de la sorpresa.

Giro su cabeza rápidamente para ver si la casa de acampar de Red aun estuviese ahí debido a que aun era posible que Red le dejase atrás.

Vio la casa de acampar ahí, la [Bicicleta] de Red, la Fogata y a Red.

El estaba sentado sobre un tronco cortado cerca de la fogata, con su Pikachu en su hombro derecho.

Estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate y le miraba con una expresión seria.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto comiendo

"N-No…" respondió ella suspirando de alivio

Aura fue a sentarse cerca de al fogata.

"Pe-Pensé que me habías dejado atrás" dijo ella riendo

"No seas ridícula" dijo Red dándole a Pikachu un poco de chocolate

"Red…"

Aura le miro sorprendida.

"Si yo te dejase atrás…" Red le miro "¿Quién se enfrentara a los entrenadores mientras derroto al líder?"

PLAF

Ella golpeo su rostro con su mano.

"Imagine que dirías algo así…" dijo mirándole

El le miro levemente confundido antes de ponerse de pie.

"Bueno…" estiro sus brazos y piernas "Pongámonos en marcha entonces…"

"Si" asintió Aura poniéndose de pie también

Guardaron las casas de acampar y apagaron la fogata.

Metió a su Pikachu en su Pokéball.

Red se monto en la [Bicicleta].

Aura se sentó en la parte trasera rodeando la cintura de Red nuevamente con sus brazos abrazándole firmemente.

"¿Lista?" pregunto el mirándole por encima de su hombro

"Si" asintió ella sonriendo

"Entonces…" dio el primer pedaleo "¡A darle!"

"¡Kyaaaaa~!"

El grito de Aura se fue desvaneciendo en la distancia.

* * *

[Pueblo Lavacalda].

Tardaron un par de horas pero al final lograron llegar.

Red se encontraba perfectamente.

Aura estaba toda despeinada y con algo de suciedad.

Al llegar pudieron ver algunas casas, el [Centro Pokémon] y la [Tienda Pokémon].

También pudieron ver que al lado de el [Centro Pokémon] había lo que parecía ser una especie de ducha con aguas termales, tal vez era una extensión de este [Centro Pokémon].

Pudieron ver también a un par de ancianos bastante cerca de las aguas termales enterrados hasta el cuello.

Red recordaba que era posible acceder a las aguas termales desde el [Centro Pokémon].

En el juego original las aguas termales no tenían utilidad alguna, uno mismo ni siquiera podía siquiera sentir el agua jugando desde la [GameBoy]. Si uno entraba en ellas era para recoger algunos de los objetos que había escondidos dentro de las aguas termales.

Red también era un Fan de los Animes.

No lo suficiente para ser enfermizo pero si había visto algunos de ellos además de Pokémon.

Pensó que algún día seria grandioso entrar a unas aguas termales. Y no por las situaciones eróticas que los animes presentaban, sino por la agradable sensación que el imagino se sentiría al estar dentro.

"¡Mira Red!" Aura exclamo asombrada y feliz señalando las aguas termales "¡Aguas termales!"

"Si ya lo note" dijo el suspirando

"Vamos a entrar en ellas ¿Verdad?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? Pues por que no he tomado una ducha desde ayer y mi cuerpo esta muy sucio" dijo Aura técnicamente mostrándole su cuerpo a Red

" _Ciertamente…_ " pensó Red mirando las aguas termales " _Siempre me pregunte como se sentía entrar en unas aguas termales…_ "

El suspiro.

"Esta bien" dijo mirándole

"¡Genial!" exclamo Aura dando saltos de alegría

"Pero será después de vencer a la líder de gimnasio"

"Si, también quería ver tu pelea"

Ambos procedieron a ir hacia el gimnasio Pokémon.

Entraron en el.

Como Red ya había supuesto y al igual que todos los gimnasios anteriores, este también había cambiado completamente.

Lo que resulto ser un gran alivio para el que recordaba que los obstáculos de este gimnasio eran un fastidio total.

Ahora el gimnasio tenia una arena de combate muy grande con algunas antorchas en los costados que daban un aspecto flameante al escenario.

Candela la líder del gimnasio estaba en el extremo de delante de la arena.

Y se sorprendió de ver a Red y Aura entrar.

"Vaya" dijo Candela sonriendo "No tenemos muchos visitantes por aquí, sean bienvenidos…"

Se inclino hacia adelante.

Aura pudo ver como la expresión de Candela cambio.

Levanto la mirada con una expresión sumamente seria y miro a Red

"Así que…" dijo Candela "¿Eres un Retador?"

GLUP

Aura trago saliva sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Candela.

Volteo a ver a Red y se sorprendió mas.

La expresión de Red se había tornado sombría y muy seria.

Acomodo su gorra con su mano izquierda mientras sujetaba una Pokéball en la derecha.

"…" asintió en silencio

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Líder de Gimnasio Candela!]**

 **[Magcargo es el Pokémon enviado por Líder de Gimnasio Candela]**

Magcargo [Nv.145]

"Je…" rio internamente mientras sujetaba firmemente su Pokéball " _Me mate toda la noche peleando con entrenadores y Pokémones salvajes_ "

Arrojo su Pokéball.

Lapras [Nv.187]

"No perderé"

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

"¡Magcargo usa [Lanzallamas]!" ordeno Candela

Magcargo disparo un torrente de llamas a Lapras.

"Lapras usa [Pistola de agua]" indico Red

Lapras disparo un potente chorro de agua.

Ambos ataques colisionaron creando una cortina de vapor debido a la colisión de los dos elementos.

"No te detengas" dijo Red sonriendo "¡Usa [Hidro Bomba]!"

Lapras disparo dos poderosas bolas de agua las cuales impactaron poderosamente contra Magcargo quien aun no se recobraba del ataque anterior.

 **[¡Golpe Critico!]**

Magcargo apenas y sobrevivió al poderoso ataque.

Red pudo ver sus [Ps] en rojo.

"Termínalo Lapras, usa [Pistola de Agua]"

El chorro de agua le golpeo.

 **[¡Es súper efectivo!]**

 **[Magcargo enemigo se ha debilitado]**

Candela le hiso volverá su Pokéball.

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Candela enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selección si.

De esta forma continuo su pelea por un par de minutos.

Mucho mas de lo que Red espero al ser un gimnasio del tipo [Fuego].

"¡Ponyta usa [Envite Ígneo]!" exclamo Candela

Ponyta tacleo poderosamente a Articuno haciéndole caer al suelo emanando vapor con algunas leves heridas.

 **[Articuno se ha debilitado]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono si.

"Tsk…" Red lo hiso volver a su Pokéball "Debí suponerlo… ¡Vamos Lapras! ¡Démosle un giro a las cosas!"

Lapras apareció.

Red miro a su oponente.

Ponyta [Nv.150]

" _Sera difícil…_ " pensó el serio

"¡Ponyta usa [Lanzallamas]!" exclamo Candela

"¡Contrarréstalo con [Hidro Bomba]!" exclamo Red

Ambos ataques colisionaron creando nuevamente una nube de vapor.

"¡Continua [Nitro Carga]!" indico Candela

Ponyta se prendió en llamas y arremetió velozmente hacia Lapras.

"Usa [Hidro Bomba]"

Lapras disparo nuevamente su ataque contra Ponyta que corría hacia el.

Le golpeo directamente pero aun así Ponyta no detuvo su ataque y le tacleo firmemente haciéndole retroceder.

 **[No fue muy efectivo]**

Aun así los [Ps] de Lapras bajaron mas de lo que Red pensó.

" _Otro mas y nos jode_ " pensó Red

"¡No retrocedas Ponyta usa [Envite Ígneo]!"

Ponyta se envolvió en unas abrasadoras llamas mientras corría nuevamente hacia Lapras para golpearle nuevamente con su cuerpo en una poderosa y candente tacleada.

"Je…" Red sonrió "Caíste, ¡Lapras usa [Frio Polar]!"

El gimnasio entero se congelo ante el [Ataque] de Lapras.

Ponyta también había quedado congelado.

Las antorchas a los costados de la arena habían quedado congeladas al igual que el resto del gimnasio.

Red, Aura y Candela estaban ahora con frio.

Parecía que el invierno hubiese caído aquí dentro del gimnasio.

 **[¡Es muy eficaz!]**

Los [Ps] de Ponyta apenas se mantuvieron en rojo.

CRACK

El hielo que aprisionaba a Ponyta se rompió mientras la melena llameante de Ponyta ardía con mas furor que antes, golpeando el hielo en el suelo con sus patas quebrándole.

"¡Bien dicho Ponyta!" dijo Candela apuntando hacia Red "¡Termínalo! ¡Usa [Nitro Carga]!"

Envolviendo su cuerpo en abrasadoras llamas nuevamente Ponyta corrió hacia Lapras mientras el hielo a los alrededores comenzaba a derretirse poco a poco por el calor de sus llamas.

"Termínalo" dijo Red acomodando su gorra "¡[Hiperrayo]!"

Lapras cargo energía en su hocico dispuesto a disparar su [Hiperrayo].

Pero justo antes de poder dispararlo.

Ponyta cayo al suelo cesando así las llamas que le envolvía, arrastrándose hasta quedar justo delante de Lapras.

Ya fuera de combate.

 **[K.o de un Golpe]**

 **[Ponyta enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[Has ganado a Líder de Gimnasio Candela]**

 **[Red obtuvo Medalla Calor]**

Red simplemente hiso que su Lapras volviese a su Pokéball y la vio.

"Buen trabajo" dijo el sonriendo

La Pokéball se movió un poco en respuesta.

"¡Woau!"

Aura se le acerco eufórica.

"Estuvo increíble Red" decía con ojos brillantes

"…" Red le miro

"¿Ahora podemos ir a las aguas termales?"

"Si"

"¡Genial! ¡Vamos entonces…!"

Aura se dispuso a salir junto a Red, pero alguien sujeto la mano de Red haciendo que este se girase para ver a Candela ya muy cerca de él sujetándole la mano.

"¿Red?" pregunto Aura confundida de que Red no le siguiese

Aura noto que Candela estaba sujetando la mano de Red.

"Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto Candela sonriendo

"Soy Red" respondió el

"Ya veo, así que eres Red…pues déjame decirte que…"

Candela abrazo el brazo de Red acercándose aun mas a el.

Debido a la altura de Red, Candela le miro hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

"Nuestra combate ha sido uno de los mas candentes y apasionantes que he tenido en mi vida" comento con alegría y rubor "Me gustaría repetirlo otro día…"

 **[Se ha registrado a Entrenadora Candela en la [Pokenav]]**

"¡¿Qu-Que están haciendo?!" dijo Aura enojada mirándoles

"¿Quién ella?" pregunto Candela mirando a Aura "¿Tu novia?"

"¡N-No soy su novia!"

"¿Entonces que…?"

"¡Soy su compañera! ¡De todas formas! ¡Suéltalo!"

"Ehhh ¿Por qué?" pregunto Candela riendo "A el no parece molestarle ¿verdad Red?"

Candela miro a Red.

Se sorprendió al hacerlo.

Los ojos rojos de Red le estaban mirando fijamente con una expresión seria.

La sombra que la gorra le proporcionaba otorgándole ese aspecto sombrío y ese brillo a sus ojos rojos le hacia ver un poco aterrador, cosa que Candela noto inmediatamente.

" _¿Es-Esta enojado?_ " pensó Candela nerviosa

Se puso muy nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que sus acciones hubiesen molestado a Red. Aunque la realidad era algo completamente distinto.

¡Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de una chica! ¡Era imposible para el no sentirse avergonzado!

Por fuera se mantenía firme y serio mientras por dentro se moría de la vergüenza y debido a eso no podía hacer nada mas que mirarle.

Candela era una de las pocas Lideres de Gimnasio mujeres. Y déjenme decirles que su nombre Candela no parecía ser únicamente de decoración.

Desde una [Gameboy] no era notable.

Pero ella era una mujer hermosa.

Con una hermosa voz y rostro, con un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso que desde la pantalla del [gameboy] es imposible de notar. Y Red lo estaba notando ahora de una forma bastante practica.

Su brazo estaba justo entre en medio del escote de Candela.

¡Estaba avergonzado! ¡Sentía la suavidad del escote de Candela en su brazo! ¡¿Cómo debería responder a esto?! ¡No tenia idea! ¡No es como si hubiese tenido esta clase de experiencia siempre! ¡Era un friki sin vida social!

"Lo-Lo siento" dijo Candela soltándole y alejándose un par de pasos "Me-Me emocione un poco…"

"…" Red le miro en silencio con una expresión seria aunque por dentro aun estuviese muerto de la vergüenza

"Espero que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo Red" dijo Candela sonriendo

"¡Bleh!" Aura le saco la lengua mientras jalaba a Red fuera del gimnasio

De esta forma ambos salieron del gimnasio.

Ya cuando Red se había recuperado fueron al [Centro Pokémon] a curar a los Pokémones de Red.

Y de ahí mismo entraron a las aguas termales a las cuales y para la sorpresa de Red tenías que pegar para poder entrar.

El mismo [Centro Pokémon] le había prestado un traje de baño, es decir solo un short color negro para que entrase a la piscina mientras ellos también lavaban su ropa, era un muy buen trato que hiso cuestionar a Red sobre si no les cobrarían mas después.

Al entrar no presto demasiada atención a las demás personas.

Para bien o para mal no había mucha gente, era el y si acaso unas 4 personas mas, y a diferencia del juego, esta vez las aguas termales eran grandes y ese numero de personas no eran nada, era muy grande.

Aura se le acerco.

Con el agua hasta el cuello, con su cabello suelto y mojada.

"Una ducha después de un día cansado es lo mejor" decía ella reconfortada "¿No crees lo mismo Red?"

"…"

El simplemente se sumergió un poco haciendo que el agua le llegase hasta la mitad del rostro mientras hacia burbujas con su boca en silencio.

 **[Red ha encontrado [Antihielo]]**

Sintiendo la grata sensación de estar dentro de las aguas termales.

Justo como había imaginado se sentía muy bien estar dentro de las aguas termales.

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando la sensación.

Aura por otro lado pensó que tal vez estaba tratando de hacer otra cosa.

"Mal por ti" dijo Aura sonriendo "No importa si intentas ver debajo del agua, no podrás ver nada"

Aura le apunto con su mano.

"Después de todo estoy usando un traje de baño" rio ella

"Hablas de…" Red apunto hacia una parte superior de un traje de baño que se encontraba flotando detrás de Aura "¿Ese traje de baño?"

"¿Eh?"

Aura miro por encima de su hombro.

Notando la parte superior del traje de baño flotando detrás suyo.

"¡Noooooo!"

Ella grito mientras le iba a buscar.

Al cabo de unos minutos finalmente salieron de las aguas termales después de un mal entendido.

Estaban parados justo delante de un desfiladero.

Ya vistiendo sus ropas limpias y arregladas.

"¿A dónde iremos ahora?" pregunto Aura

"Volveremos a [Ciudad Petalia]" respondió Red señalando el Horizonte que ya había comenzado a tornarse un poco naranja "Ahí retare al líder del gimnasio Norman para ganar mi 5ta medalla"

"¿En [Ciudad Petalia]?"

"Si" Red le miro "Podrás llegar a tu casa de una vez a visitar a tu madre"

"Tienes razón…"

Miraron el horizonte por unos segundos.

"Bueno…" Red saco dos Pokéballs "En marcha…"

 **[Red ha entregado Pidgeot a Aura]**

"¿E-Ehhhh?" Aura tomo la Pokéball sorprendida "¿E-Estas seguro?"

"Si…" acepto el deslizando su mano por delante suyo haciendo aparecer una pantalla

 **[Red ha utilizado [MO02 [Vuelo] en Charizard]**

 **[Charizard ha aprendido [Vuelo]]**

"Sera mas rápido si viajamos en Pokémones separados…" dijo dejando salir a su Charizard y montándose en su lomo

ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR

Aura le miro por unos segundos antes de mirar la Pokéball que Red le acababa de entregar.

Dejo salir a Pidgeot y se monto en su lomo.

"A partir de ahora seremos compañeros" dijo Aura sonriendo felizmente a Pidgeot "Un gusto…"

Pidgeot respondió con alegría aleteando con fuerza.

"En marcha entonces…" dijo Red

"¡Si!" asintió Aura

 **[Charizard ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Vuelo]]**

Con poderosos aleteos por parte de ambos Pokémones levantaron una pantalla de polvo.

Y cuando se disipo.

Ya estaban lejos de [Ciudad Lavacalda].

* * *

[Ciudad Petalia].

El viaje sin ninguna duda había sido muy rápido gracias a que habían ido en Pokémones diferentes.

Sin embargo no había sido lo suficientemente rápido.

Debido al tiempo que llevo bajar por el [Desfiladero], el combate sorpresivamente largo contra Candela, el tiempo que se detuvieron para entrar a las aguas termales y el tiempo viajando.

Habían llegado en la noche.

Por lo que el Gimnasio estaba cerrado y no podrían acceder a el hasta el día siguiente.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora Red?" pregunto Aura

"No queda otra opción mas que esperar a mañana" respondió el bostezando

"¿Tienes sueño?"

"Un poco…"

"En ese caso…" Aura le miro curiosa "¿Quieres venir a mi casa?"

"…"

Red le miro.

¡Estaba sorprendido y avergonzado! ¡Una chica le estaba pidiendo por ir a su casa!

Red casi había olvidado que [Villa Raíz] se encontraba bastante cerca de [Ciudad Petalia] y ahí se encontraba la casa de Aura.

"…" acepto en silencio debido a la vergüenza interna que sentía

"En ese caso vamos" dijo ella sonriendo

Ella le sujeto de la mano.

De esta forma procedieron a ir.

* * *

[Villa Raiz]

Llegaron y fueron directamente a la casa de Aura.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron.

Alguien abrazo a Aura con fuerza casi tirándole de espaldas en el momento en el que entro. Red simplemente les vio con normalidad.

La madre de Aura le había abrazado con fuerza.

"¡Aura!" decía abrazándole con mas fuerza "¡Al fin volviste! ¡Me tenias tan preocupada!"

"Ma-Mama…" dijo Aura correspondiendo el abrazo "Solo me fui por unos días…"

"¡Fueron casi años para mi!"

"Mama no seas exagerada…"

Tardo unos segundos pero al fin la madre de Aura noto la presencia de Red.

"¿Y este chico quien es?" pregunto la Madre de Aura mirándole

"Soy Red…" respondió el con normalidad "El campeón de la liga Pokémon de [Kanto]"

"¿El campeón?"

"Es verdad Mama" dijo Aura sonriente "Red es un entrenador muy fuerte, ya ha ganado 4 medallas en tan solo unos días"

"No estaba dudando…" la madre de Aura le miro "Hace unos días escuche hablar de ti en la televisión, sobre el campeón de [Kanto]"

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Aura sorprendida

"Si, he escuchado que ha estado venciendo a todos los lideres de gimnasio de la región"

"Eso es verdad"

"Si, pero estoy mas curiosa por saber que vería un Campeón como el en mi Hija"

"¡Ma-Mama!"

Ambas procedieron a ir hacia la mesa para sentarse en las sillas.

Red simplemente les miro con seriedad.

" _Que unidas son…_ " pensó mientras procedía a entrar y sentarse en el sofá

No paso mucho antes de que su madre le sirviese la cena tanto a Aura como a Red.

Terminaron de cenar poco después.

" _Su comida sabe tan bien como la de mama_ " pensó Red

"Por cierto Red…" la madre de Aura le miro sonriendo "¿Te quedaras a dormir?"

"Tenia planeado hacerlo" respondió con normalidad

"Ya veo, en ese caso ¿Dormirás con Aura?"

"¡Ma-Mama!" exclamo Aura avergonzada

Red simplemente les miro.

"No" respondió el con normalidad "Tengo mi bolsa de dormir, puedo dormir en el sofá"

"¿No te molesta?" pregunto la Madre de Aura

"No"

De esta forma se acordó que el dormiría en el sofá.

Ya en la noche.

Cuando Aura y su Madre se habían ido a dormir.

Red se encontraba acostado en el sofá de la sala.

Revisando las ventanas de [Mapa] y sus [Objetos], también revisaba los Pokémones suyos y los de Aura.

Blaziken [Nv.59]

Estaba a un buen nivel.

Pudo ver en el [Mapa] como el punto que indicaba la posición de Green parpadeaba un poco.

" _¿Qué significa eso?_ " pensó confundido " _De todas formas tenia planeado volver a [Pueblo Paleta] antes de ir a [Sinnoh], después veré que significa ese parpadeo_ "

Se metió dentro de la bolsa de dormir y procedió a dormir.

* * *

[Ciudad Petalia].

Mañana siguiente.

Después de despertar y al terminar un muy vergonzoso desayuno gracias a la mama de Aura.

Habían salido de casa de Aura para llegar a [Ciudad Petalia].

Se detuvieron justo frente a la entrada del gimnasio.

"Escuche que el líder de este gimnasio es el padre de mi nuevo vecino" Aura empezó "También escuche que era muy fuerte…"

"Si, lo conozco, Norman" dijo Red acomodando su gorra "No me importa que tanto hablen de el o quien sea su hijo"

Red dio un paso adelante sonriendo.

"No perderé…" dijo entrando

"Si…" Aura le siguió sonriendo "Pienso lo mismo…"

Ambos entraron.

Red recordaba que para poder pelear contra este líder de gimnasio era necesario pasar por diversas habitaciones en las cuales podía o no haber entrenadores que tendrías que derrotar.

Se sintió aliviado de que al igual que en los gimnasios anteriores, los obstáculos fueron eliminados y cambiados por una enorme arena de combate.

Norman el líder del gimnasio se encontraba parado al extremo de delante de la arena de combate, con los brazos cruzados.

Abrió sus ojos, curioso por el sonido de pisadas, mirando fijamente a Red.

"¿Eres un Retador?" pregunto Norman

Aura noto inmediatamente el cambio en la expresión de Red.

Se volvió muy seria.

"…" asintió en silencio mientras acomodaba su gorra

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Líder de Gimnasio Norman!]**

 **[Slaking es el Pokémon enviado por Líder de Gimnasio Norman]**

Slaking [Nv.167]

"Tienes los mismos ojos que tenia cuando era joven" comento Norman con emoción "Veamos si tienes lo necesario…"

"…" Red lanzo la Pokéball en silencio

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Charizard [Nv.197] hiso acto de presencia rugiendo con poder

"¡¿Charizard?!" exclamo Norman asombrado "¡No me digas…! ¡Eres el Campeón de [Kanto] Red!"

Red sonrió al saber que alguien le había reconocido.

"Exactamente…" dijo Red acomodando su gorra "El campeón de [Kanto] y futuro campeón de [Hoenn]"

"Jeje…" Norman rió nerviosamente "Retiro lo dicho, no tienes los mismos ojos que yo cuando era joven…"

Norman le miro serio.

"Tus ojos son aun mejores" dijo Norman sonriendo "Sedientos de poder y llenos de pasión…"

"Comencemos entonces…" dijo Red extendiendo su mano hacia adelante "¡Charizard usa [Mega Puño]!"

"¡Slaking usa [Puño Certero]!" ordeno Norman

Ambos Pokémones fueron el uno contra el otro.

Impactando sus poderosos ataques, sus puños chocaron con poder.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hiso que todos se cubriesen con los brazos acompañada con un fuerte estruendo que azoto todo el gimnasio.

Al descubrirse y mirar a sus Pokémones lo vieron.

Ambos ataques habían impactado en el otro.

El puño de Charizard trituraba el pecho de Slaking mientras que el puño de este trituraba el pecho de Charizard.

Casi pudieron afirmar ver a ambos Pokémones sonreír.

"¡No te dejes ganar Charizard!" exclamo Red "¡Véncelo!"

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

El puñetazo de Charizard se volvió aun mas poderoso lanzando a Slaking a volar varios metros hacia atrás arrastrándose varios metros hasta quedar delante de su entrenador.

Fuera de combate.

 **[K.O de un golpe]**

 **[Slaking enemigo se ha debilitado]**

Norman le hiso volver a su Pokéball.

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Norman enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono no.

"Espero que estés listo para esto Charizard" dijo Red sonriendo "Hoy llegamos al [Nv.200]"

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Charizard respondió con un poderoso rugido que estremeció el gimnasio.

La batalla continuo por un par de minutos.

PUUUUUUUUUUM

Un poderoso golpe por parte de Charizard había impactado directamente en el estomago de Spinda mandándole a volar con poder hacia atrás, saliendo de la arena de combate.

Fuera de combate.

 **[Spinda enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Norman enviara su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono no.

"Lo hiciste bien Spinda…" dijo Norman haciendo que volviese a su Pokéball y sacando otra "Este es mi ultimo Pokémon…"

Lo lanzo.

 **[Slaking es el Pokémon enviado por Líder de Gimnasio Norman]**

Slaking [Nv.188]

Era mucho mas fuerte que el anterior.

Red miro a su Pokémon.

Charizard [Nv.199]

Charizard giro su cabeza para verle.

Red lo noto inmediatamente.

Charizard aun quería pelear, lo vio en sus ojos.

Red sonrió ante eso.

Desde una [Gameboy] era imposible de notar, pero ahora lo vio.

Esa pasión por combatir en los ojos de Charizard.

Como buen [Player] él lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

"Ya veo" dijo acomodando su gorra "En ese caso terminémoslo de un solo golpe ¡Usa [Envite Ígneo]!"

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Con un poderoso rugido Charizard envolvió su propio cuerpo en unas feroces y ardientes llamas mientras tomaba altura con poderosos aleteos de sus alas.

Tomo altura suficiente y cual meteorito envuelto en unas incesantes llamas voló directamente hacia Slaking.

"¡Slaking usa [Fuerza]!" exclamo Norman

Los músculos de Slaking se tensaron.

Se planto con poder y fuerza en el suelo que pisaba.

Su cuerpo brillo momentáneamente de un color blanco.

El brillo seso y levanto la mirada mirando a Charizard volando hacia el.

PUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

Hubo un fuerte estruendo.

Ambos habían chocado.

Slaking estaba deteniendo el avance de Charizard, sujetándole de los hombros con sus dos manos.

"¡No te rindas Slaking! ¡Tu puedes!" animo Norman

Los músculos de Slaking nuevamente se tensaron y con todo su poder y fuerza de voluntad dio un paso hacia adelante.

Estaba haciendo que Charizard retrocediese.

Red simplemente miro en silencio.

Vio a Charizard envuelto en llamas luchando ferozmente para derrotar a Slaking quien le estaba empujando hacia atrás.

Acomodo su gorra y sonrió.

"¡Tu puedes Charizard!" animo Red

Charizard abrió los ojos de golpe.

Las llamas que le envolvían se volvieron aun más abrasadoras, todos pudieron notarlo, la temperatura comenzó a subir mientras comenzaban a sudar.

Slaking comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente hacia atrás.

" _Veamos si funciona_ " pensó Red "¡Usa [Lanzallamas]!"

Mientras le tacleaba Charizard abrió su hocico y disparo un poderoso torrente de llamas.

Slaking tenia sus manos ocupadas deteniendo el avance de Charizard.

No pudo hacer nada para detener el torrente de llamas.

Y desde esa distancia.

Fue un golpe directo.

El torrente de llamas le hiso caer de espalda al suelo y por si no fuese suficiente, Charizard siguió cargando hacia el con [Envite Ígneo] y le impacto con gran poder.

BUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM

Hubo una explosión.

Apareció una nube de humo negra.

Al disiparse todos lo vieron.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard de pie delante de un fuera de combate Slaking rugiendo con poder.

 **[K.O de un golpe]**

 **[Slaking enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Charizard ha conseguido [EXP]]**

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[Charizard ha subido de nivel]**

 **[Charizard ha alcanzado el [Nv.200]**

 **[Has ganado a Líder de Gimnasio Norman]**

 **[Red ha recibido Medalla Equilibrio]**

Red fue hacia Charizard.

"Bien hecho…" dijo acariciándole la cabeza

GRRR

Charizard respondió acariciándose contra el rostro de Red casi tumbándole.

Red le metió a su Pokéball.

"No esperaba menos del campeón de [Kanto]" dijo Norman

 **[Se ha registrado a Entrenador Norman en la [Pokénav]]**

"¡Woooauuu!"

Aura se acerco a Red muy emocionada.

"Estuviste asombroso Red" dijo eufórica

"…" Red le miro serio

"Si no mal recuerdo tu eres Aura ¿no es así?" pregunto Norman "Nuestra vecina"

"S-Si, un gusto en conocerlo" dijo Aura sonriendo

"El gusto es mío, tienes un novio bastante fuerte"

"No para nada…" Aura rio avergonzada y después abrió sus ojos al tope "¡N-No! ¡Espere! ¡Lo malentendió! ¡No somos novios!"

"¿es así?"

"Es verdad" dijo Red con normalidad "No somos novios"

"Ya veo…" Norman sonrió

"Nos vamos Aura" dijo Red procediendo a irse

"S-Si" Aura hiso una reverencia a Norman "Un gusto conocerlo, ahora me tengo que ir"

"Si, nos veremos después"

Ambos salieron del gimnasio.

"¿Estas segura de continuar?" le pregunto Red mirándole "Si gustas puedes quedarte aquí, puedo continuar solo"

"Ya es demasiado tarde para preguntarlo" dijo Aura sonriente "Ya te he visto ganar 5 medallas, ahora quiero verte ganar la Liga Pokémon con mis propios ojos"

"…"

Red le miro en silencio.

"En ese caso pongámonos en marcha" dijo haciendo que su Charizard saliese "Tenemos que llegar a [Ciudad Malvalona] y arreglar el [Generador Eléctrico] antes del anochecer o no llegaremos a [Ciudad Arborada]"

"¡Si!" asintió Aura dejando salir a Pidgeot

Ya no parecía que a Aura le importase el hecho de que Red supiese de problemas del que nunca antes había oído hablar. Se había acostumbrado.

Ambos se montaron sobre el lomo de sus Pokémones.

 **[Charizard ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Vuelo]]**

* * *

[Ciudad Malvalona]

Después de haber arreglado el [Generador Eléctrico] Red y Aura volvieron a [Ciudad Malvalona] para ir hacia la derecha, que seria la [Ruta 118].

Aunque el reparar el [Generador Eléctrico] le llevo un poco mas de lo esperado.

No fue solo por hecho de que fuese mas grande de lo que Red recordaba. Sino por el hecho de que el efecto [Atrayente] de Aura en los Pokémones salvajes comenzó a actuar haciendo que un sinfín de Pokémones salvajes les enfrentaran.

Fue un poco molesto pero de alguna forma Red ya se había acostumbrado. Ademas lo vio como una oportunidad de poder levear sin necesidad de buscar a los Pokémones salvajes ya que Aura los atraía por si sola.

* * *

[Ruta 118]

Llegaron a una pequeña playa donde había un par de entrenadores a los cuales Aura derroto fácilmente con su Blaziken [Nv. 65].

Podría decirse que ella progresaba tan bien como lo hacia Red, tal vez se debía a que estaban en [Party] que la [EXP] se compartía o algo así. Pero el nivel de Aura estaba incrementando muy rápido.

Al derrotar a todos los entrenadores se pusieron sobre la arena.

Mirando el mar.

Red recordaba que bastaba con usar [Surf] por unos segundos para llegar a la [Ruta 119]. Pero ahora parecía que tendría que cruzar un gran tramo de mar y la marea estaba muy agitada y honestamente parecía peligroso.

Pudo ver en las lejanías un par de nubes bastante oscuras e incluso algunos relámpagos.

"¿Cru-Cruzaremos por ahí?" pregunto Aura aferrándose a la ropa de Red nerviosa

"Ese es el plan" respondió el dejando salir a su Lapras en el mar

Red se monto sobre Lapras.

Aura le miro asustada.

"…" el le miro por unos segundos

Le tendió la mano.

Aura abrió sus ojos cual platos asombrada ante lo que vio.

Red le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarle a subir al Lapras.

"No te preocupes" dijo el con una sonrisa "No pasara nada, confía en mi"

Ella miro la mano de Red por unos segundos.

Le tomo de la mano con firmeza y con ayuda de Red procedió a subir sobre el Lapras.

Subió y debido a la marea fuerte Lapras se movió un poco haciendo que Aura tambalease hacia adelante.

Se sostuvo apenas con ayuda de Red pero ella le estaba abrazando.

Ella levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Red bastante cerca del suyo.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el

"S-Si…" respondió ella separándose un poco y mirando hacia abajo escondiendo su enrojecida cara "Estoy bien"

"Ya veo, en ese caso continuemos"

KYU

Lapras procedió a avanzar.

* * *

[Ruta 119].

Cuando lograron cruzar el tramo de mar con esa peligrosa marea notaron el porqué de la marea estaba tan agitada.

Por lo menos en este lado de la región estaba lloviendo.

Red recordaba que efectivamente por este lado de la región había una ruta en la cual estaba lloviendo, pero no era la ruta en la que estaban.

Pensó que tal vez debido al exceso de realismo del "juego" la lluvia que se suponía pasaba en aquella ruta afecto a toda esta parte de la región.

Pero mas que una simple lluvia.

Parecía mas bien una tormenta.

El cielo estaba nublado con nubes oscuras, relámpagos iluminaban los cielos constantemente y la fuerza de la lluvia era mucha además del fuerte viento que casi les tumbaba.

Afortunadamente Red había comprado un par de [Impermeables] amarillos ya que el recordaba la ruta donde había lluvia. Pero no pensó que fuese a ser tan grave.

Ambos estaban parados al inicio del camino para ir hacia [Ciudad Arborada].

Vistiendo unos [Impermeables] amarillos que les cubría todo el cuerpo para impedir que se mojasen el cuerpo y ropa.

"N-No pensé que fuese a ser una tormenta" dijo Aura cubriéndose con los brazos debido al fuerte viento

"Si, no recordaba que fuese una tormenta" dijo Red serio

Los entrenadores que Red recordaba estaban por esta ruta no estaban, al parecer ni locos saldrían durante una tormenta como esta.

Por lo menos se había librado de los molestos entrenadores que no le retarían durante su camino.

" _Pues no llegaremos a [Ciudad Arborada] hoy_ " pensó Red suspirando "En marcha entonces…"

"Si" Aura le siguió

Era bastante complicado el caminar.

El fango era resbaloso y les hacia tambalearse un poco, no podrían avanzar mucho si seguían de esta forma.

Aura era la que mas problemas tenia, esto de caminar sobre fango no era lo suyo en definitiva.

"¡Ah!" ella se resbalo

Comenzó a caer de frente al fango.

Cerro los ojos.

Al cabo de unos segundos los abrió mirando el fango pero no desde el suelo.

Levanto la mirada y vio a Red sujetándole del brazo mientras le veía con sus ojos rojos que casi parecían brillar debido a lo nublado que estaba el día.

"Ten cuidado" dijo el ayudándola a mantenerse

"S-Si, perdón" respondió ella un poco avergonzada y sujetándole del brazo

Red miro el camino.

Aun quedaba bastante.

Parecía peligroso continuar durante la tormenta.

"Por el momento vamos a detenernos aquí" dijo Red tomando de la mano a Aura "Mañana cuando el clima cambie continuaremos"

"S-Si" respondió Aura

Debido a la seriedad del asunto Red no se percató de que estaba haciendo algo muy vergonzoso para el.

Estaba sujetando a Aura de la mano.

El no lo noto pero Aura si que lo hiso.

A lo que simplemente sonrió tímidamente mientras seguía a Red.

Afortunadamente para ambos.

Red recordó que muy cerca por esta ruta había un sitio donde podías usar [Daño Secreto] para crear una base secreta.

No había establecido una nunca debido a que no tenia planeado quedarse en este mundo. Pero ahora que era necesario y no había garantía de que volvería, se vio en la necesidad de abrir una base secreta para resguardarse dentro.

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Daño Secreto]]**

Una pequeña cueva no muy profunda se abrió ante Red y Aura.

"Por el momento entremos ahí" dijo Red

"Si" Aura entro

Ambos entraron.

La cueva era lo suficientemente alta como para que ambos pudiesen estar de pie. Lo suficientemente ancha como para que Charizard pudiese estar dentro, cosa que Red hiso al dejarle salir de su Pokéball.

Red salió por unos segundos a traer un par de palos que junto en medio de la cueva.

"Enciéndelos Charizard"

Charizard primero exhalo aire caliente para secar los palos debido a que seria difícil encenderlos si estaban mojados, una vez se sacaron exhalo una pequeña llamarada que les encendió.

También dejo salir a su Pikachu quien se poso en su hombro nuevamente.

"Fuuuu…" Red suspiro retirándose la capucha del [Impermeable]

"No parece que vaya a calmarse hasta mañana" dijo Aura retirándose la capucha también y sacudiendo su cabello

Ambos se sentaron cerca de la fogata.

Red estaba recargado sobre el cuerpo de Charizard que estaba acostado detrás suyo reposando, mientras su Pikachu descansaba en su hombro.

Red miraba la fogata.

Noto que Aura estaba temblando.

Tenia frió.

"¿Tienes frió?" pregunto a pesar de ya saber la respuesta

"Un poco…" Respondió ella sonriendo

"Ven aquí, el cuerpo de Charizard es caliente"

Aura lo pensó por unos segundos.

Red no noto lo que dijo, pero técnicamente le estaba diciendo que fuese a sentarse a su lado para estar mas juntos y de esa forma mas calientes.

El no lo noto y por eso su expresión no cambio en lo absoluto.

Aura por otro lado se lo cuestiono por unos segundos.

Pero decidió ir hacia donde el y sentarse a su lado recargándose sobre Charizard y Red.

" _Ah…_ "

Fue hasta entonces que Red noto lo que había hecho.

Ella estaba justa a su lado.

Recargándose contra su cuerpo.

Ella estaba temblando y el podía sentirlo con su cuerpo.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Estaba sentado al lado de una chica! ¡Muy cercanos el uno del otro!

Rápidamente su vergüenza se fue al ver como Aura caía de lado posando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Red.

"¿Aura?" el le miro confundido

Le toco la frente.

Estaba ardiendo en calentura.

 **[Aura ha pescado un Resfriado]**

La ventana salto delante suyo.

" _¿En-Enserio?_ " pensó sorprendido " _¿Ju-Justo aquí?_ "

Miro como ella respiraba de forma agitada.

" _Tsk..._ " Red miro hacia afuera de la cueva " _Te-Tendre que llevar al [Centro Pokémon]_ "

Red le miro.

" _¿Me arriesgare?"_ se cuestiono " _Usar [Volar] durante una tormenta no parece buena idea, pero..._ "

Vio como Aura jadeaba.

" _Pensé en probarlo en mi cuando me enfermase pero…_ " Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo abriendo la ventana de [Objetos] " _Esperemos que funcione…_ "

 **[Red ha usado [Cura Total] en Aura]**

 **[Todos los estados negativos de Aura han desaparecido]**

 **[El Resfriado de Aura ha desaparecido]**

Red soltó un suspiro ante eso.

No pensó que fuese a funcionar y en el peor de los casos tendría que llevar a Aura al [Centro Pokémon] mas cercando durante la tormenta usando [Vuelo]. Y usar [Vuelo] durante una tormenta no parecía muy buena idea.

Estaba contento de que háyase funcionado.

Sin notarlo el mismo acariciaba la cabeza de Aura mientras miraba hacia afuera de la cueva.

"…" el contemplo la lluvia en silencio

Se hiso de noche.

Todo se había vuelto oscuro.

La cueva donde ellos estaban se mantenía iluminada gracias a la fogata.

Red se encontraba dormido recargado sobre Charizard con su gorra tapándole un parte del rostro.

Charizard también estaba durmiendo con Pikachu dormido también sobre su cabeza.

Por otro lado Aura también estaba durmiendo pero con su cabeza recargada en las piernas de Red.

Las manos de Red estaban sobre la cabeza de Aura.

Y Aura a pesar de estar dormida...

Estaba sonriendo.

* * *

 _ **Fin de Capitulo**_

 _ **Bueno pues primero que nada quisiera agradecer a los lectores de esta historia.**_

 _ **No serán muchos pero me basta para continuarla.**_

 _ **Escrita por un amante de Pokémon para otros amantes de Pokémon.**_

 _ **"..." el maldito dialogo legendario :3**_

 _ **En otros asuntos espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Me despido Humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por Leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	4. Hoenn 3-4

Se hiso de noche.

Todo se había vuelto oscuro.

La cueva donde ellos estaban se mantenía iluminada gracias a la fogata.

Red se encontraba dormido recargado sobre Charizard con su gorra tapándole un parte del rostro.

Charizard también estaba durmiendo con Pikachu dormido también sobre su cabeza.

Por otro lado Aura también estaba durmiendo pero con su cabeza recargada en las piernas de Red.

Las manos de Red estaban sobre la cabeza de Aura.

Y Aura a pesar de estar dormida...

Estaba sonriendo.

* * *

[Ruta 119].

Mañana Siguiente.

Al despertar Aura fue capaz de notar que se encontraba sola en la cueva.

Miro hacia todos lados pero no encontró a su acompañante Red.

Noto que había una prenda cubriéndole y se trataba del chaleco rojo de Red.

Sonriendo alegremente mientras procedía a ponerse el chaleco Aura se puso de pie mirando a Charizard y Pikachu profundamente dormidos.

"¿Ya despertaste?"

Escucho una voz e inmediatamente Aura giro su mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Red entraba mirándole con una expresión seria.

"Ya era hora. Si no hubieses despertado te hubiese abandonado ¿sabes?" dijo Red tomando su mochila del suelo

"Que cruel" dijo Aura inflando sus mejillas

Red tendió su mano a Aura, pero no a modo de ayuda. Le estaba pidiendo algo.

Suspirando Aura procedió a quitarse el chaleco de Red y se lo entrego para que este se lo pusiese inmediatamente.

Hiso volver a su Pokémones a sus respectivas Pokéballs.

Después de tomar sus mochilas y haber apagado la fogata, ambos procedieron a volver al camino.

"Continuemos entonces" dijo el procediendo a caminar

"Si" asintió Aura siguiéndole con una sonrisa

Ambos procedieron a atravesar la ruta.

Hubo muchos entrenadores como Red había supuesto, pero no supusieron problema alguno para él y Aura así que terminaron venciéndoles fácilmente.

En un momento dado ellos llegaron a un lugar que Red recordaba.

A su derecha había un puente de madera y delante de ellos había una especie de edificio que el reconoció como el instituto meteorológico que estaba lleno de miembros del equipo magma.

"Oye Red" hablo Aura jalándole de la manga de su camiseta "Parece que algo está pasando ahí"

Aura señalo a un par de miembros del equipo magma quienes vigilaban la puerta del instituto.

"Si no mal recuerdo el instituto estaba secuestrado o algo así" dijo Red suspirando con pesadez "¿Qué dices, ayudamos?"

"¿Hacia falta preguntar? ¡Por supuesto!"

"Vamos entonces…"

Red dejo salir a su Pikachu y este se posó en su hombro derecho.

De esta forma ambos procedieron a caminar hacia el instituto.

Los miembros del equipo magma que vigilaban les vieron venir y tan solo alcanzaron a dar un paso adelante.

"Oigan ustedes dos…"

"[Impactrueno]" dijo Red acomodando su gorra

PUUUUUM

Hubo una explosión y los miembros del equipo magma que ya estaban dentro del instituto rápidamente giraron su mirada a la puerta de entrada donde había sido la explosión.

"¿No podías haber hecho un ataque menos explosivo?"

COF COF

"No es mi culpa que Pikachu sea tan fuerte"

De entre la nube de humo dos personas salieron y se trataban de nada menos que Red y Aura.

Los miembros del equipo magma no tardaron en ir a enfrentarles para tan solo ser derrotados en cuestión de segundos por Red.

Subieron al segundo piso y pudieron ver a algunos otros miembros del equipo magma.

También fueron capaces de ver al fondo un pequeño grupos de personas que al parecer eran los rehenes.

Impidiéndoles el paso a los aparentes rehenes había una chica con el atuendo de magma.

Red recordaba que esa chica era una especie de administradora del equipo magma y por eso suponía ser fuerte.

"Aura" hablo Red procediendo a avanzar a la chica "Encárgate de los otros"

"Está bien" asintió Aura sacando su Pokéball

Red llego hasta la mujer quien al verle le miro con cierta indignación.

"¿Vas a mezclarte en los asuntos del equipo magma?" pregunto ella "¡Entonces no tienes miedo o no tienes ni la menor idea de que te estas metiendo! ¡Eres…!"

"Tan dulce que empalago, si" interrumpió Red acomodando su gorra "Acabemos con esto"

"¿C-Como sabias que diría eso?"

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Administradora magma Silvina!]**

 **[Mightyena es el Pokémon enviado por Administradora magma silvina]**

Mightyena [Nv.175]

Era un buen nivel.

Aun así.

Red dio un vistazo al Pikachu en su hombro.

Pikachu [Nv.210]

No se comparaba en lo absoluto.

Fue una masacre.

 **[Administradora magma silvina ha sido Vencida]**

Ella yacía en el suelo con sus ojos como remolino mientras Red simplemente hacia que su Pikachu volviese a su Pokéball.

"Aura" Red se dio la vuelta "¿Ya terminas…te?"

Se llevó una sorpresa mirar detrás suyo.

Aura estaba parada ahí delante de él, con una sonrisa curiosa ya que Red le había llamado.

Red se inclinó un poco para ver a los otros miembros del equipo magma quienes yacían en el suelo con sus ojos como remolinos ya fuera de combate.

Internamente Red se sentía orgulloso.

Aura era como su pupila y verla mejorar a este punto le hacía feliz.

"Bien hecho Aura" dijo Red sonriendo y levantando su pulgar

"¡Sí!" asintió Aura sonriente "¡Muchas gracias!"

"¡Administradora!"

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia las escaleras pudieron ver a otro miembro del equipo magma subir apresuradamente. Al parecer tenía prisa y estaba sudando.

"¡Tenemos un problema!"

El miembro del equipo magma se detuvo al ver a todos sus compañeros tirados y al ver a Red y Aura verle, su rostro se puso azul y comenzó a retroceder temblando.

"¿Q-Que fue lo que sucedió aquí?" decía asustado

"Aura" hablo Red señalándole con una expresión nula "A el"

"Si" asintió Aura sacando su Pokéball con normalidad

"¡N-No me subestimes!" exclamo el miembro del equipo magma lanzando su propia Pokéball

Carvanha [Nv.180]

Aura lanzo su Pokéball.

Blaziken [Nv.210]

Fue una masacre.

Para el siguiente instante Red tenía la mano en su barbilla pensativa mientras Aura caminaba hacia el justo después de terminar su pelea.

El miembro del equipo magma yacía en el suelo junto a sus compañeros con los ojos como remolino.

" _Se supone que el vino a advertirles que el equipo Aqua fue al [Monte Pírico] o por lo menos eso recuerdo_ " pensaba Red suspirando " _Iremos después de que gane al líder de gimnasio de [Ciudad Arborada]_ "

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto Aura curiosa

"Nos vamos"

"Está bien"

Ambos procedieron a salir.

"¡E-Espera!"

Se giraron curiosos y pudieron ver a uno de los rehenes llamarles.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Red girándose para verle

"¡Q-Quiero agradecerte! ¡Nos has salvado!" respondió el que tenía una especie de bata de doctor, caminando hacia Red "¡Quiero agradecerte de un modo! ¡Así que te daré este Pokémon!"

 **[Red ha recibido Castform]**

 **[¿Quieres darle un nombre a Castform?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono no.

Red miro la Pokéball antes de sonreír disimuladamente y colocarla en su cinturón.

"Ese Pokémon…"

"Cambia de forma según las condiciones meteorológicas" interrumpió Red dándose la vuelta "Lose"

Después de esto Red y Aura salieron del instituto meteorológico.

Cruzaron el puente con total normalidad.

Se suponía que después de cruzar el puente y avanzar un poco, tu rival aparecía para retarte. Aunque nada de eso sucedió.

Quién sabe dónde se encontraba Ruby y en cuyo caso tendría que ser Aura quien apareciese ya que él [Player] había escogido al jugador masculino. En cualquier caso, no apareció nadie.

Caminaron un poco y se enfrentaron a un par de entrenadores que había por el camino, los cuales fueron fácilmente derrotados por Aura y Red. Eran un equipo poderoso.

Después de un rato finalmente.

Habían llegado.

* * *

[Ciudad Arborada].

Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue ir al [Centro Pokémon] a curar a sus cansados Pokémones. Además de que el icono de la ciudad seria marcado para poder venir aquí utilizando [Vuelo].

Después de curar a sus Pokémones fueron directamente hacia el gimnasio Pokémon, ya que realmente no tenían nada más que hacer en la ciudad.

Sin embargo, sucedió exactamente lo que Red recordaba.

No podía pasar.

Pues claro, había algo impidiéndole el paso.

Red recordaba que había un Kecleon invisible impidiendo el paso y que para pasar tenías que ir a buscar a Máximo para que te diese el [Detector Devon] y pudieses detectar a los Pokémones invisibles.

Sin embargo hacer todo eso era una molestia para él, así que decidió hacer otra cosa.

"Atrás Aura" dijo Red acomodando su gorra

"Está bien" asintió Aura retrocediendo un par de pasos

Red alzo su pierna hacia atrás y pateo fuertemente el aire, sintiendo como su pie impacto con algo.

Inmediatamente pudo ver como Kecleon aparecía ante el dejando a un lado su invisibilidad y le miraba con enojo.

" _Quien necesita el [Detector Devon] cuando ya sabes en donde están todos estos malditos_ " pensó Red divertido y tomando su Pokéball

El Kecleon [Nv.180] se preparó para atacarle

Red arrojo su Pokéball con simpleza.

Charizard [Nv.230]

Su mera presencia hiso que el pobre Kecleon se desmayase del susto.

"Ah" Red señalo al Kecleon desmayado "Puedes atraparlo si gustas, Aura"

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Aura sacando su Pokéball

La arrojo, lo atrapo y segundos después lo capturo.

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Entrenadora Aura ha atrapado un Kecleon!]**

Aura tomo la Pokéball y la coloco en su bolsillo.

"Hagamos esto" dijo Red procediendo a caminar

De esta forma ambos procedieron a entrar en el gimnasio.

Nuevamente Red agradeció a quien fuese el responsable de esto.

El diseño del gimnasio había cambiado completamente y los obstáculos a superar habían sido retirados.

En su lugar había una gran arena de combate.

Red fue capaz de ver a la líder de gimnasio Alana parada en el extremo de delante de la arena de combare.

Al mismo tiempo fue capaz de ver a un par de entrenadores observando en los costados, quienes al ver a Aura y Red entrar, les miraron fijamente.

Red camino hasta colocarse en el extremo de la arena que le correspondía al retador y miro a Alana.

"Yo soy Alana" hablo ella primero

"Yo soy Red" respondió el con normalidad

"Si, me dijeron que vendrías" Alana afilo la mirada posando sus manos en su cintura "¿El campeón de [Kanto], cierto?"

"Y futuro campeón de [Hoenn]"

"He escuchado hablar de ti. Demasiado diría yo"

Red simplemente saco su Pokéball.

"¿No eres de muchas palabras, cierto?" dijo Alana sacando su Pokéball "Como sea, viniste buscando una pelea Pokémon. Y la tendrás"

"…" Asintió en silencio acomodando su gorra

 **[¡Ha pelear contra líder de gimnasio Alana!]**

 **[Altaria es el Pokémon enviado por Líder de Gimnasio Alana]**

Altaria [Nv.200]

Los niveles se estaban ajustando a el demasiado rápido.

Aun así no parecía que le molestase, inclusive le hiso sonreír.

Red arrojo su Pokéball.

Articuno [Nv.215]

No había mucha diferencia.

"¡Usa [Rayo de Hielo]!" exclamo Red

"¡Altaria! ¡Usa [Dragoaliento]!" respondió Alana

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una espesa nube de vapor.

"¡Continua! ¡[Dragoaliento]!" exclamo Alana

Nuevamente Altaria disparo un torrente de llama hacia Articuno quien esquivo con relativa facilidad.

"Usa [Neblina]" indico Red

Aleteando con fuerza, Articuno comenzó a crear una espesa nube de neblina blanca que cubrió por completo la arena de combate, privando a Altaria de su visión al igual que a Alana.

"¡Usa [Ala de acero]!" exclamo Red

Usando la neblina Articuno volvió sus alas de color metálico mientras volaba velozmente hacia Altaria, impactándole con gran fuerza repetidas veces.

"¡Altaria!" grito Alana nerviosa debido a que no podía ver nada "¡No te dejes engañar! ¡Ataca usando [Ataque aéreo]!"

Solo el grito de Altaria sonó mientras la arena se quedaba en silencio.

Un segundo después algo salió de la neblina en el cielo.

Altaria cayó al suelo con sus ojos como remolino, fuera de combate.

 **[Altaria enemigo se ha debilitado]**

"Tsk" Alana rechino los dientes mientras hacía que su Pokémon volviese

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Alana enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

La batalla continuo por unos minutos.

Hasta que sucedió algo que sorprendió a Red.

Articuno salió disparado fuera de la arena, ya fuera de combate.

 **[Articuno se ha debilitado]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono sí.

"Tsk" quejo Red haciendo que volviese a su Pokéball " _Otra vez perdí un Pokémon_ "

Red miro al Pokémon delante de él.

Altaria [Nv.225]

Era mucho más fuerte que el anterior y mucho más acercado al nivel de los Pokémones que el tenia.

Tomo su Pokéball con firmeza y plasmando sus brillantes ojos rojos sobre aquel Altaria, lanzo su Pokéball.

"¡Ve! ¡Charizard!"

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard [Nv.230] rugió al aparecer.

El gimnasio entero se estremeció ante el poderoso rugido de batalla de Charizard e inclusive Altaria retrocedió un poco.

 **[Ataque de Altaria baja por intimidación]**

Charizard no contaba con esa habilidad, pero parecía que la había adquirido debido a sus imponentes apariciones de siempre.

"Muy bien, terminemos con esto Charizard" dijo Red acomodando su gorra

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard rugió mientras avanzaba hacia Altaria quien en consecuencia retrocedió ante el avance de Charizard.

" _¡Retrocedió!_ " Red sonrió "¡Usa [Giro Fuego]!"

Un circulo de llamas rodeo a Altaria.

 **[Altaria ha perdido [Ps] por quemadura]**

"¡[Lanzallamas]!"

Un torrente de llamas avanzo hacia Altaria quien lo esquivo aleteando y tomando altura.

"¡[Terremoto]!" exclamo Alana

Altaria aterrizo con gran poder haciendo que el suelo temblase con muchísima fuerza.

"¡Usa [Vuelo]!" indico Red

Charizard aleteo con gran fuerza tomando altura y esquivando el temblor.

"¡[Envite ígneo]!" exclamo Red

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

El cuerpo entero de Charizard se prendió en llamas y lanzándose velozmente en una carga de llamas y poder, Charizard tacleo con gran poder a Altaria.

PUUUUUUUM

Hubo un gran estruendo.

Altaria salió disparado al suelo nuevamente haciéndolo temblar y cuarteándolo.

"¡No lo dejes ir!" Red apunto a Altaria con su dedo "¡Usa [Furia dragón]!"

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR

Creando una poderosa esfera de llamas en su hocico, Charizard la disparo a Altaria y al impactar, creo una gran explosión.

BUUUUUUUUUM

Una cortina de humo se levantó.

Al disiparse la cortina de humo, mostro a Charizard parado delante de un fuera de combate Altaria quien yacía en el centro de un cráter con sus ojos como remolino.

 **[Has ganado a Líder de Gimnasio Alana]**

 **[Red obtuvo Medalla Pluma]**

Red hiso volver a Charizard a su Pokéball y antes de guardarla le dedico una sutil sonrisa.

"Nunca antes había visto a un entrenador dirigir a sus Pokémon de esa forma" dijo Alana con una sonrisa "Eres exactamente como te describen"

 **[Se ha registrado a Entrenadora Alana en la [Pokénav]]**

"Nos veremos de nuevo Red" se despidió Alana con la mano

"…" Red simplemente procedió a irse

Aura le siguió.

Al salir del gimnasio Pokémon Red miro el cielo por unos segundos.

No parecía que fuese a oscurecer pronto, por lo que aún tenía el tiempo suficiente para recorrer la otra ruta y con suerte llegar a [Ciudad Calagua].

 _"Lidiar con el equipo magma y Aqua realmente es una completa molestia_ " pensó Red suspirando " _De cualquier modo, tengo que llegar al [Monte Pírico] para que ese idiota despierte a Groudon_ "

Procedió a caminar y Aura le siguió caminando al lado de este.

"¿Ahora qué Red?" pregunto ella curiosa

"A travesaremos la [Ruta 120] hasta la [Ruta 121] y escalaremos el [Monte Pírico]donde magno se robó una esfera" explico Red procediendo a caminar

"Entiendo"

En cierto punto Aura ya se había acostumbrado a que Red supiese cosas que serían imposibles que el supiese.

Fue de esta forma que ambos procedieron a recorrer las rutas con normalidad.

Se suponía que la [Ruta 120] estaba lloviendo, pero como hubo una especie de tormenta el día anterior y ya había cesado, la lluvia de la ruta también había cesado lo que facilito el a travesarla con más rapidez.

Debido a la sorpresiva actualización de los entrenadores al nivel de Red, él se encargó de enfrentarse a la mayoría de los entrenadores que había por la ruta y uno que otro Pokémon salvaje.

Tenía que continuar leveando si quería estar preparado para lo siguiente.

* * *

[Ruta 121].

Después de un rato de caminar y derrotar entrenadores habían llegado al lugar que querían.

"¡Nos largamos al [Monte Pírico]!"

Dos miembros del equipo magma exclamaron mientras procedían a ir hacia aquella montaña que Red reconoció como el [Monte Pírico].

Se detuvieron justo en una especie de muelle pequeño desde el cual se tenía que usar [Surf] para llegar al [Monte Pírico], pero inclusive Red se sorprendió un poco.

El [Monte Pírico] no era como él lo recordaba.

Desde una gameboy era pequeño y fácil de escalar.

Ahora que lo tenía de frente se dio cuenta de cuan enorme y alto era, comenzó a pensar que quizás no llegarían a [Ciudad Calagua] hoy.

"¿Va-Vamos a escalar eso?" pregunto Aura un poco nerviosa

"Esa es la idea" dijo Red dejando salir a su Lapras en el agua

Red se montó en la espalda de Lapras y después le tendió la mano a Aura quien aún nerviosa asintió con la cabeza antes de tomarle de la mano y subir al lomo de Lapras.

* * *

[Monte Pírico].

Al adentrarse en el [Monte Pírico] se dieron cuenta de que había una gran cantidad de lapidas y como no, Red recordaba que este era el cementerio de los Pokémones en [Hoenn] así que no se sorprendió tanto.

Por otro lado Aura sí que se asustó muchísimo y se aferró temblorosamente al brazo de Red sin notar que el brazo de él había quedado en medio de su escote.

Red se quedó quieto.

¡Pues estaba avergonzado! ¡Claro! ¡Estaba sintiendo el suave escote de Aura! ¡Claro que se avergonzaría!

Al recuperarse de su vergüenza procedió a caminar entre las lapidas.

Red recordaba que había una especie de salida al exterior que te permitía escalar el monte desde afuera.

Y que en caso de desearlo, podías escalarlo desde dentro y encontrar algunas cosas y entrenadores, pensó en echarle un vistazo después quizás.

Salieron y comenzaron a subir por un camino perfectamente trazado que los llevo hasta la cima del monte, lugar donde pudieron ver a los miembros del equipo magma.

Al verles llegar los miembros del equipo magma no dudaron dos veces antes de interponerse en su camino.

"Aura" dijo Red "Encárgate, iré a por Magno"

"Si" asintió Aura sacando su Pokéball

Red procedió a continuar mientras Aura se enfrentaba a los miembros del equipo magma.

Camino hasta Magno y este al verle sonrió.

"Como siempre, sigues metiéndote en mis asuntos" rio Magno

"Puedo notar que has tomado la [Esfera azul]" dijo Red notando una esfera color azul en a mano de Magno

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora iremos a [Ciudad Portual]! ¡Nuestro siguiente objetivo! ¡Y ni siquiera tu mocoso imbécil podrás interponerte!"

"Eso me pregunto…"

"Red…"

Red se giró al escuchar su nombre.

Al hacerlo pudo ver a Aura parada detrás de él.

También pudo ver al resto del equipo magma tirados en el suelo con sus ojos como remolino ya derrotados.

"Ya termine" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Bien hecho" dijo Red sonriendo

El acaricio la cabeza de Aura causándole unas tiernas risitas.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hiso rápidamente dejo de hacerlo al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirad apara que ella no notase sus enrojecido rostro.

"¡Equipo! ¡Retirada!" exclamo Magno

Para el siguiente instante ya todos habían desaparecido.

"Oh, no…otra vez no…" hablo la anciana con preocupación "La [Esfera azul] y la [Esfera roja] no deben estar separadas. ¡Son dos en una!"

La anciana tomo la mano de Red y le entrego una esfera de color rojo.

"Te entregare la [Esfera roja] a ti" dijo la anciana "Te ruego, por favor persigas a ese ladrón y traigas de vuelta la [Esfera azul]"

 **[Red ha obtenido [Esfera roja]]**

 **[[Esfera roja] se ha guardado en bolsillo [Obj. Claves]]**

"No se preocupe" dijo Aura sonriendo "Nosotros definitivamente traeremos de vuelta ambas esferas"

"Muchísimas gracias pequeña. Les deseare suerte a ti y a tu novio"

"No es nada… ¡Espere! ¡Nosotros no somos novios!"

"¿Es así?"

"Aura" Red hablo dejando salir a su Charizard y montándose en su lomo "En marcha"

"S-Si" asintió ella sacando a su Pidgeot

 **[Charizard ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Vuelo]]**

* * *

[Ciudad Portual].

Al llegar pudieron ver al capitán Babor en medio de una especie de entrevista con cámaras y todas esas cosas.

Esperaron a que terminaran y después fueron a hablarle.

"¡Red! ¡Aura! ¡Que gusto de verlos!" saludo el capitán Babor sonriendo

"Dejemos eso para después Babor" dijo Red entrando en el puerto "Se han robado tu submarino"

"¿E-Eh?" tanto Aura como Babor dijeron confundidos

Los tres entraron en el puerto y pudieron ver a Magno y uno de sus secuaces en el agua sobre un Pokémon. Y el submarino ya no estaba.

"¡Has llegado tarde mocoso!" dijo Magno "¡Te esforzaste para seguirnos desde el [Monte Pírico] y has llegado tarde! ¡¿Es que nos seguirás hasta nuestra guarida?! ¡Jamás la encontraras!"

Magno desapareció.

"No puedo creer que se hayan robado mi submarino" decía Babor lamentándose

" _Pues si lo dejas aquí sin vigilancia alguna es completamente normal_ " pensó Red con una expresión seria

"¿Qué haremos ahora Red?" pregunto Aura triste "Ya los hemos perdido"

"¿Olvidas con quien viajas Aura? No los hemos perdido"

"¡¿E-Enserio?!" preguntaron Aura y Babor con ojos brillantes

"Claro que no, se exactamente dónde se encuentran en este preciso momento"

* * *

[Ciudad Calagua].

Al llegar fueron directamente a la costa.

Usaron [Surf] y se adentraron en aquello que Red conocía como la guarida del equipo magma.

Pudieron ver a un par de miembros del equipo magma vigilando y les tomaron por sorpresa.

PUUUUUUUUUM

Hubo una fuerte explosión y el resto de los miembros del equipo magma fueron rápidamente al auxilio de sus compañeros.

Al llegar pudieron ver una espesa nube de humo negra.

Escucharon unas fuertes pisadas.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren que tenemos aquí"

Sacaron sus Pokéball nerviosos antes la voz burlona y miraron la espesa nube de humo negra delante de ellos.

"Sera un placer pelear con ustedes"

Red salió de la nube de humo acomodando su gorra y con sus ojos rojos brillante, Pikachu estaba en su hombro derecho emanando relámpagos de sus rojas mejillas.

Detrás del venia Charizard caminando imponente y exhalando vapor de su hocico.

Más de uno de los miembros del equipo magma fue derrotado ante la mera presencia.

Algunos tomaron todo su valor y fueron a enfrentar a Red.

Fue una completa masacre.

El último de los miembros cayó al suelo fuera de combate con sus ojos como remolino.

"Ya he terminado aquí" dijo Red girándose "Aura"

"Hice todo lo que dijiste" dijo Aura revisando su mochila "Y encontré esto"

 **[Aura entrega Masterball a Red]**

 **[Masterball se ha depositado en bolsillo [Pokéballs].**

"Ya son 2 con esta" dijo Red procediendo a caminar

"¿Y qué haremos ahora?" pregunto Aura siguiéndole

"Esos Wailmer ya debieron haberse quitado del camino. Iremos a [Ciudad Algaria]"

"Ok"

Ella definitivamente se había acostumbrado.

* * *

[Ciudad Algaria].

Después de haber salido de la guarida del equipo magma y de haber recorrido un pequeño tramo de mar, finalmente habían llegado.

Tuvieron que enfrentarse a un par de entrenadores durante su camino pero no fue nada molesto, Red inclusive se sintió feliz ya que pudo levear.

Y gracia al efecto [Atrayente] de Aura en los Pokémones salvajes, él pudo tener una sesión de enfrentamientos decente en la cual leveo un poco.

Justo lo que necesitaba pues, ya era el momento de enfrentarse al siguiente líder de gimnasio.

Fueron al [Centro Pokémon] y curaron a sus Pokémones.

Después fueron directamente al gimnasio Pokémon.

Entraron y Red casi lloraba de la alegría.

Este gimnasio en lo personal era el que más le molestaba por los obstáculos y el hecho de entrar y no ver un solo obstáculo le alegro mucho.

Pudo ver a los dos líderes de gimnasio Vito y Leti parados al fondo en uno de los extremos de la arena de combate.

"¿Eres…un retador?" preguntaron continuando la frase del otro

Red simplemente saco su Pokéball y acomodo su gorra.

"…" asintió en silencio

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Líderes de Gimnasio Vito-Leti!]**

 **[Solrock y Lunatone son los Pokémones enviados por Vito-Leti]**

Solrock [Nv.235]

Lunatone [Nv.235]

" _¿Dobles, eh?_ " pensó Red sonriendo

Red saco una sola Pokéball.

Los gemelos le miraron confundidos ya que el solo saco una Pokéball y se le miraba pensativo.

"Ya que ustedes son dos" Red tomo la mano de Aura y la coloco a su lado "¿Sera que ella puede ser mi compañera?"

"¡¿E-Ehhhh?!" exclamo Aura muy sorprendida

"No tenemos problema con ello" respondieron Vito y Leti

"N-No puedo hacerlo" negó Aura

"Vamos, claro que puedes" dijo Red sonriendo

"A-Aun es muy pronto para mi"

"Te he visto progresar. Créeme no insistiría si no supiera que estas lista"

"¿E-Enserio lo crees?"

"Si"

"E-Está bien"

Aura saco su propia Pokéball y respiro hondo.

"¿Lista?" pregunto Red

"Lista" respondió Aura

Aura ajusto el pañuelo en su cabeza mientras Red acomodaba su gorra. Los ojos de ambos brillaron y se volvieron serios.

"¡Ve Charizard!"

"¡Ve Blaziken!"

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ambos Pokémones aparecieron.

Charizard [Nv.255]

Blaziken [Nv.250]

 **[Ataque de Solrock baja por intimidación]**

 **[Ataque de Lunatone baja por intimidación]**

"Iremos a por Lunatone primero" dijo Red "Intenta seguirme el paso"

Red apunto hacia adelante.

"Charizard usa [Lanzallamas]"

Un torrente de llamas salió disparado de la boca de Charizard hacia Lunatone golpeándole poderosamente.

"Lunatone usa [Psíquico]" indicaron los líderes de gimnasio Vito-Leti "Solrock usa [Día soleado]"

La temperatura comenzó a subir en el gimnasio.

Una fuerte onda psíquica golpeo a Charizard haciéndole retroceder.

Red fue capaz de ver como los [Ps] de su Pokémon bajaban rápidamente.

"Blaziken usa [Doble patada]" indico Aura

Blaziken fue a donde Solrock y le propino dos potentes patadas que le hicieron salir despedido hacia atrás arrastrándose por el suelo.

"¡Charizard usa [Mega puño] y levanta del suelo a Lunatone!" exclamo Red

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard fue a Lunatone y le propino un potente puñetazo directamente y le hiso salir volando hacia el aire.

En ese momento Aura comprendió.

"¡Blaziken intercepta a Lunatone con [Patada Ígnea]!"

Blaziken salto por encima de Charizard y girando hacia adelante pateo con su talón lleno de llamas a Lunatone haciéndole caer con muchísima fuerza contra el suelo, cuarteando la arena.

"Nada mal" dijo Red sonriendo

"Aprendí del mejor" rio Aura

Ambos nuevamente afilaron sus miradas e indicaron a sus Pokémones que hacer en sincronía.

Los líderes de gimnasio habían quedado atónitos ante lo que presenciaron.

Ellos quienes eran los mellizos, sabían lo que el otro iba a decir.

Estaban perdiendo en una pelea de sincronización.

"[Mega puño]"

"[Doble patada]"

"[Lanzallamas]"

"[Picotazo]"

"[Garra de acero]"

"[Gancho alto]"

PUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Una potente y fuertísima combinación perfectamente sincronizada por parte de Red y Aura abrumaron por completo a los líderes de gimnasio quienes simplemente pudieron ver como sus Pokémones eran machacados por esos dos.

Charizard y Blaziken se miraron a los ojos, llenos de pasión y casi se podía afirmar que se sonrieron entre sí.

"Terminémoslo" dijo Red acomodando su gorra

"Entendido" asintió Aura ajustando su pañuelo "¡Blaziken Usa [Doble patada]!"

Blaziken fue hacia Lunatone y Solrock pateándoles desde abajo, levantándoles al aire.

"¡Charizard! ¡[Furia dragón]!"

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Una esfera de llamas por parte de Charizard golpeo a Lunatone y Solrock haciendo que ambos Pokémones saliesen despedidos hacia fuera de la arena, ya derrotados.

 **[Has ganado a Líderes de Gimnasio Vito-Leti]**

 **[Red obtuvo Medalla Mente]**

"Nunca antes habíamos visto una sincronización tan perfecta como la de ustedes dos" dijeron al unísono sonriendo "Esperamos volver a enfrentarnos"

 **[Se ha registrado a Entrenadores Vito-Leti en la [Pokenav]]**

"Woau" dijo Aura haciendo que su Blaziken volviese "No puedo creer que realmente ganamos"

"Claro que lo haríamos" dijo Red haciendo que su Charizard volviese

"No se cómo explicarlo, estoy muy feliz"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es decir, bueno. Ganamos y bueno…" Aura jugueteo con sus dedos "Pe-Peleamos juntos por primera vez"

"Estuviste fantástica" dijo Red sonriendo y levantando su pulgar

"¿E-Enserio?"

"Si, a partir de hoy, cada vez que haya un combate doble, espero contar contigo para apoyarme"

"¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!"

Ambos procedieron a salir del gimnasio.

Curaron a sus Pokémones y procedieron a salir de la ciudad.

Pues ya había llegado el momento tan esperado por Red.

Finalmente Groudon seria revivido y podrías enfrentarle.

Aunque se tenían que hacer una gran cantidad de cosas antes.

Salieron de [Ciudad Algaria] usando [Surf].

Recorrieron un poco el mar y usando la habilidad [Buceo] se adentraron en las profundas aguas.

Otra persona quizá se hubiese confundido muchísimo debido a que las rutas marinas que debías seguir eran complicadas, pero Red no se inmuto en lo más mínimo ya que el recordaba perfectamente que rutas seguir.

No paso mucho antes de que llegasen a su destino.

* * *

[Ciudad Arrecípolis].

Al llegar fueron directamente al [Centro Pokémon] para que la ciudad quedase desbloqueada y pudiesen venir aquí cuando lo deseasen con [Vuelo].

El gimnasio estaba cerrado así que ni siquiera se molestó en ir a echarle un vistazo ya que no sería abierto hasta cierto evento que él estaba esperando con ansias.

Ya que no había nada que hacer en esta ciudad, el simplemente procedió a irse junto con Aura a cierto lugar.

* * *

[Ruta 127].

Uso [Buceo] en algunas partes, recorrió algunas rutas y entro en algunas cuevas antes de encontrar finalmente lo que estaba buscando.

En una de las cuevas pudo ver el submarino robado, el cual tenía una placa de metal que decía: "Submarino Explorador 1".

Subió a la superficie.

[Caverna Abismal].

Al subir a la superficie pudieron ver tierra firme y una especie de cueva a la cual Red recordaba tenías que entrar para que el equipo magma despertase a Groudon.

"¿V-Vamos a entrar ahí?" pregunto Aura aferrándose al brazo de el

"Si" respondió Red mirándole "No te preocupes, no pasara nada"

"E-Está bien"

Entraron.

Red recordaba que en esta caverna había una cantidad exagerada de miembros del equipo magma, así como también había una gran cantidad de obstáculos a superar antes de poder encontrarse con Magno quien estaba a punto de revivir a Groudon.

Desafortunadamente para Red aquí no sucedió lo mismo que con los gimnasios donde todo cambio.

Inclusive pudo afirmar que había más miembros del equipo magma y muchos más obstáculos molestos por los cuales él tuvo que pasar.

Tuvo que enfrentarse a la mayoría de los miembros del equipo magma y a travesar todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que había en su camino, claro fue muy molesto para él.

Fue mucho más molesto ya que al ser una caverna, el efecto [Atrayente] de Aura comenzó a actuar y enfrentarse a todos esos Pokémones salvajes, sumados a los miembros del equipo magma y multiplicándole los obstáculos.

Por un momento Red pensó en ordenarle a su Lapras usar [Hiperrayo] para crear el mismo su camino hasta Magno.

Fue molesto y tardado, pero al final logro llegar hasta Magno.

Aunque era completamente diferente a como el recordaba.

Había una enorme rio de lava ardiendo que hacía que la caverna estuviese a una temperatura muy alta.

Red y Aura comenzaron a sudar con el simple hecho de estar aquí.

En el centro del rio de lava estaba el cuerpo petrificado de Groudon y a diferencia del juego donde la figura de Groudon era relativamente pequeña, aquí sí que tenía un tamaño más realista.

Principalmente por el hecho de que era a tamaño real.

Con un peso de 950,0 kg. Altura de 3,5 m. era sin ninguna duda Groudon.

"¿Tu de nuevo?" pregunto Magno con molestia "Para que mi sueño se vuelva realidad ¡Tendré que quitarte del camino!"

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Líder del equipo magma Magno!]**

 **[Mightyena es el Pokémon enviado por Líder del equipo magma Magno]**

Mightyena [Nv.240]

"No tengo tiempo para esto" dijo Red lanzando su Pokéball

Charizard [Nv.270]

Lo derroto fácilmente.

"No me rendiré tan fácilmente" dijo Magno

 **[[Esfera azul] está reaccionando]**

Una ventana salto delante de Red.

Magno saco de su bolsillo la [Esfera azul] la cual comenzó a expulsar ondas de su color, las cuales al golpear el cuerpo petrificado de Groudon comenzaron a cuartearle.

Los ojos de Groudon brillaron y al cabo de unos segundos había quedado liberado. Había revivido.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Un fuerte rugido por parte de Groudon estremeció la caverna.

Algunas estalactitas del techo comenzaron a caer, Charizard protegió a Red y Aura para que no fuesen lastimados.

Lentamente el cuerpo de Groudon se sumergió en la lava y al cabo de unos segundos desapareció por completo.

"¿E-Eh?" dijo Magno confundido "¿A dónde fue Groudon?"

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?"

 **[[Esfera azul] se ha depositado en bolsillo [Obj. Claves]]**

Aquiles el líder del equipo Aqua llego con notable enojo a regañar a Magno.

* * *

Para el siguiente segundo y de alguna forma ya se encontraban fuera de la caverna. Parados sobre una superficie junto a Aquiles.

"¿Qué pasara ahora?" pregunto Aura

"Groudon ira a [Ciudad Arrecípolis]" dijo Red "Aura adelántate"

"¿E-Estas seguro?"

"Aún hay algo que quiero ver por aquí, agradecería que te adelantaras"

"E-Está bien"

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Vuelo]]**

Aura desapareció en la distancia montada en su Pokémon.

"Ahora…" Red dejo salir a su Lapras en el agua y tomo en su mano la [Esfera roja] "Hay algo que quiero probar"

Red comenzó a recorrer los mares sobre su Lapras sosteniendo en su mano la [Esfera roja] que aquella anciana le había entregado en el [Monte Pírico].

Resultaba increíble como el hecho de que Groudon despertase causara tanta sequía en [Hoenn], casi parecía una erupción solar ya que hacia bastante calor.

Continuo recorriendo los mares con normalidad, sin importarle el hecho de que recién acababa de despertar a Groudon, al parecer buscaba algo mucho más importante y que realmente quería probar.

Se enfrentó a algunos entrenadores y llego a algunas ciudades como [Pueblo Oromar], aunque solo fue de paso, ya que lo que el buscaba era algo distinto.

En un momento dado de su búsqueda se detuvo.

 **[[Esfera roja] esta reaccionando]**

La [Esfera roja] en su mano había comenzado a reaccionar y expulsar ondas de su color.

Red miro el mar y pudo ver como en el fondo había algo que al parecer también reaccionaba con la esfera.

Uso [Buceo] y fue en busca de aquello que reaccionaba.

Se adentró en una cueva bajo el agua y entonces lo encontró, aquello que estaba buscando.

En una especie de cueva pudo ver el cuerpo petrificado de Kyogre cuarteándose al reaccionar a la [Esfera roja].

Pudo ver los ojos de Kyogre brillar e instantáneamente toda la roca que cubría su cuerpo desapareció y finalmente Kyogre había vuelto a la vida, había sido despertado.

Aleteo con sus enormes aletas levantando una espesa cortina de humo debajo del mar, privando de su visión a Red quien simplemente pudo ver como Kyogre desaparecía en la distancia velozmente.

Salió a la superficie y se paró sobre el lomo de su Lapras.

"Pensar que realmente funcionaria" dijo Red sacudiendo sus ropas del agua y sacudiendo su cabello "Ahora realmente esto se ha convertido en Esmeralda"

En la versión de rubí, no se podía atrapar a Kyogre debido a que no era su versión, en caso de querer atraparlo era necesario jugar la versión zafiro.

Desde el inicio Red sabía que la historia estaba sucediendo como si el juego fuese rubí.

Lo supo debido a que el equipo enemigo era el magma y a las ropas rojas de Aura.

En cuyo caso, ahora que también había despertado a Kyogre, solo había una versión del juego donde ambos eran revividos y se batían en combate. Pues claro, la versión esmeralda.

El había convertido la versión rubí en esmeralda.

"Parece que va a [Ciudad Arrecípolis]" dijo Red sacando su [Pokénav] "Aura está a punto de…"

RING RING

*Llamada entrante de Aura*

*¡Red!* la voz de Aura sonaba alarmada *¡Tienes que venir lo más rápido posible! ¡Acaba de pasar algo increíble!*

"¿Groudon y Kyogre comenzaron a pelear?" pregunto Red sacudiendo sus ropas pegando la [Pokénav] a su oído simulando un celular

*¡Exactamente! ¡Tienes que venir lo más pronto posible!*

"¿Por qué? Según se, ellos simplemente se están mirando con odio o algo así"

Red recordaba que su "enfrentamiento" era más bien un cruce de miradas de enojo y algunos rugidos sin importancia ya que no lastimaban a nadie en la ciudad. Pensó que no era peligroso.

*¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ellos están…! PUUUUUUUUUUUUM*

"¿Aura?" pregunto Red confundido ante el sorpresivo sonido de explosión "¿Qué está sucediendo Aura?"

*¡Ellos están peleando…! ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que venir rápido! ¡Si no todos y la ciudad…!*

*Comunicación perdida*

Red simplemente guardo la [Pokénav].

"Esto me saco por querer probar cosas" dijo sacando su Charizard "Esperemos que no sean tan fuertes como para causarme una molestia"

 **[Charizard ha usado [Vuelo]]**

* * *

[Ciudad Arrecípolis].

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

GRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Explosiones.

Rugidos.

Vidrios rompiéndose.

Los dos Pokémones legendarios estaban peleando dentro de [Ciudad Arrecípolis].

Todos los habitantes estaban fuera de sus casas observando el abominable enfrentamiento entre tales Pokémones.

El líder de gimnasio Publio y Aura estaban mirando desde el gimnasio con una expresión de horror y preocupación.

Esos dos Pokémones disparaban enormes masas de agua y fuego que al impactar causaban fuertes estruendos y cantidades abrumadoras de lluvia y calor.

"¡Aquí vienen!" exclamo Plubio "¡Rápido [Protección]!"

Los Pokémones de Plubio rápidamente crearon un campo de protección delante de la ciudad para evitar que los escombros de la lucha de titanes destruyesen la ciudad por completo, aunque no todos los escombros eran rechazados.

"¡Blaziken usa [Patada Ígnea]!" exclamo Aura

Blaziken pateo con fuerza los escombros restantes destruyéndoles y evitando que algunas casas fuesen destruidas.

"No lo entiendo" decía Plubio confundido y nervioso "Aquiles me dijo que Magno despertó a Groudon, ¿pero de donde salió Kyogre?"

"No tengo idea" respondió Aura nerviosa " _Red…por favor llega pronto_ "

Ambos Pokémones legendarios comenzaron a cargar energía en sus hocicos y por la cantidad que podía verse, sería un ataque monstruoso.

"¡Todos cúbranse!" exclamo Plubio

"Ese poder…" dijo Aura sorprendida "No sobreviviremos"

"¡Maldición!" quejo Plubio "¡Ni siquiera [Protección] nos va a salvar"

Kyogre y Groudon se prepararon para disparar sus enormes ataques.

" _¡Red!_ " pensó Aura juntando sus manos

"¡[Furia dragón]!"

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una poderosa explosión llamo la atención de todos.

Rápidamente pudieron ver el enorme cuerpo de Groudon caer al suelo levantando una cortina de humo.

"Ese es…"

Aura levanto la mirada y lo vio.

Red estaba en el aire montado sobre su Charizard.

"¡Red!" dijo Aura aliviada y casi llorando

"Justo a tiempo diría yo" rio Red acomodando su gorra

Kyogre disparo un enorme torrente de agua a Red.

"¡Esquívalo Charizard!"

Rápidamente esquivaron el torrente de agua.

"¡[Furia dragón] de nuevo!" exclamo Red

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard rugió con poder disparando una enorme esfera de fuego hacia Kyogre quien soltó un rugido de dolor ante el ataque y se sumergió en el agua.

"¡Ohhhhhhh!" los habitantes rápidamente soltaron ovaciones "¡Estamos salvados!"

Red aterrizo con su Charizard cerca de Aura.

"¡Te tardaste mucho!"

Aura salto hacia el abrazándole con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Red por otro lado simplemente se quedó en silencio y pues claro.

¡Una chica le estaba abrazando! ¡De la nada! ¡Él no tenía la menor idea de cómo responder a esto! ¡Nunca antes le había sucedido!

Se recuperó al escuchar como Groudon y Kyogre lentamente se recuperaban y comenzaban a reanudar su titánica batalla.

"Aura tengo que pedirte un favor" dijo Red separándose ligeramente, tomándole por lo hombros y mirándole fijamente a los ojos

"¿Qué es?" pregunto ella limpiando sus lagrimas

"Necesitare irme por unos minutos"

"¿Irte? Pero, si te vas, no vamos a poder detenerlos"

"Me temo que ni siquiera yo poder detener a esos dos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por qué…"

Red dio un vistazo a los dos Pokémones.

Groudon [Nv.300]

Kyogre [Nv.300]

Después miro su Charizard.

Charizard [Nv.280]

Era la primera vez que alguien superaba su nivel, anteriormente alguien se había acercado a su nivel pero nunca antes le habían superado y mucho menos como esos dos Pokémones lo hacían, realmente no parecía que pudiese ganar.

"Esos dos de ahí son demasiados poderosos, necesitaremos a alguien de su mismo poder para detenerlos" explico Red buscando en sus bolsillos

"¿Qué…?"

Red le entrego dos Pokéballs a Aura.

 **[Red ha entregado Zapdos y Articuno a Aura]**

"Estos son…" dijo Aura mirando las Pokéballs sorprendida "¿Por qué me estás dando esto a mí?"

"Necesitare que lidies con esos dos mientras regreso"

"¡E-E-Eso es imposible! ¡N-No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Tal vez pude pelear junto a ti en un gimnasio pero…! ¡Esto es imposible para mí!"

"Aura"

"¡N-No puedo!"

"Aura"

"¡Y-Yo…!"

"¡Escúchame!"

Red tomo a Aura por las mejillas y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Te lo estoy pidiendo porque sé que estas lista. Yo mejor que nadie he visto tu progreso y sé que estas lista para esto" dijo el

"Pe-Pero…"

"No te lo pediría si no creyese en ti. Además, te lo estoy pidiendo, porque justo ahora, en este momento…"

Red tomo las manos de Aura y le miro sonriendo suavemente.

"Eres la única en quien puedo confiar"

Aura se fascino al ver la sonrisa y simplemente pudo tragarse su miedo. Apretó las manos de Red y le miro a los ojos con determinación.

"Entiendo, yo voy a entretener a esos dos hasta tu regreso" dijo Aura

"Me alegra escuchar eso" dijo Red sonriendo

"Solo prométeme una cosa…"

"¿Qué seria?"

Aura tomo a Red de las mejillas y junto su frente con la de él.

Sus rostros tan cerca el uno del otro, fue imposible para Red no llenarse de rubor ante eso.

Afortunadamente Aura tenía los ojos cerrados y no fue capaz de ver su rostro enrojecido por completo.

"Prométeme que…" dijo Aura sonriendo "Volverás a tiempo"

Red al escuchar eso simplemente pudo sonreír mientras sujetaba nuevamente las manos de Aura y cerrando sus ojos asintió.

"Lo prometo" dijo el "Volveré a tiempo"

"Oigan…"

Ambos se giraron a Plubio quien los veía con una gota de sudor recorrer su mejilla.

"Estoy feliz de que sean una pareja tan amorosa, pero…" el sonrió nerviosamente "¡Este no es precisamente el momento para estar de cariñosos!"

Ambos se soltaron las manos y desviaron las miradas con vergüenza.

"Bien" Red miro a Aura "Groudon es un Pokémon tipo [Tierra] y [Fuego], tendrás que atacarlo con Articuno"

"Entendido" asintió Aura

"Kyogre es un Pokémon tipo [Agua] así que atácalo con Zapdos"

"Ok"

"La ventaja de tipo debería darte el tiempo suficiente hasta que regrese" dijo Red sonriendo "Espera hasta que regrese"

"Está bien. Pero ¿A dónde iras?" pregunto Aura curiosa

"Iré a traer a alguien más fuerte"

"¿Mas fuerte?"

"¡No sé de qué estén hablando! ¡Pero…!" Plubio interrumpió nervioso "¡Esos dos ya se han recuperado!"

Kyogre y Groudon dispararon un torrente de llamas/agua respectivamente hacia estos tres.

"¡Charizard usa [Furia dragón]!" indico Red apuntando hacia Groudon

"¡Blaziken usa [Lanzallamas]!" indico Aura

Ambos Pokémones hicieron lo indicado destruyendo los ataques de ambos Pokémones legendarios, evitando de esta forma un daño mayor a la ciudad y a ellos mismos.

"Bueno, iré tomando camino" dijo Red montándose en el lomo de su Charizard "Volveré en unos minutos, sobrevive hasta entonces"

"Está bien" Aura se despidió "Apresúrate"

"Si"

Red comenzó a volar y salió de la ciudad, no sin antes dispararle nuevamente a esos dos Pokémones legendarios una muy fuerte y merecida [Furia dragón].

"Oye ¿Qué fue lo que te dio tu novio?" pregunto Plubio

"No es mi novio" dijo Aura un poco avergonzada "Y lo que me dio es…"

Aura arrojo las dos Pokéballs.

Articuno [Nv.250] y Zapdos [Nv.230] aparecieron.

"¡Imposible!" exclamo Plubio asombrado "¡Esos Pokémones…!"

"Yo tampoco tengo idea de donde los saco, pero…" Aura ajusto el pañuelo en su cabeza y afilo la mirada "Se lo agradezco mucho"

Aura apunto hacia los dos Pokémones legendarios.

"¡Articuno usa [Rayo hielo]! ¡Zapdos usa [Impactrueno]!" exclamo Aura

Las dos aves legendarias lanzaron sus ataques a los dos Pokémones legendarios y aquí comenzó la batalla entre dúos legendarios que tomo como arena de combate a la [Ciudad Arrecípolis].

* * *

Mientras tanto Red volaba en dirección a la [Ruta 131] donde el recordaba se encontraba aquella torre que resguardaba al Pokémon capaz de tranquilizar a esos dos Pokémones legendarios en [Ciudad Arrecípolis].

" _Espero que realmente estés ahí…_ " pensó Red con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla

Tardo un par de minutos debido a la lluvia y la sequía, pero finalmente llego a lo que realmente estaba buscando.

* * *

[Pilar Celeste].

Red se detuvo justo delante de la torre, contemplándola por un par de segundos.

Era mucho más grande de lo que el recordaba, supuso que era normal ya que a diferencia de una Gameboy, ahora veías las cosas desde el punto de vista adecuado.

Dio un último vistazo al horizonte, hacia donde se encontraban los dos Pokémones legendarios batallando.

Pudo ver unas espesas nubes negras sobre aquella ciudad soltando relámpagos.

"Hagamos esto" dijo acomodando su gorra y procediendo a entrar.

Entro y como el recordaba tenías que cruzar algunos obstáculos bastante molestos para poder llegar a las otras escaleras y proceder a subir.

Aunque resultaba increíblemente molesto, no tenía el tiempo para estarse quejando así que procedió a pasar todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que se encontró.

Se suponía que se tenía que usar la [Bicicleta] para poder a travesar el suelo que se rompía, pero ahora se podía pasar si corrías lo suficientemente rápido y lograbas evitar caer cuando el suelo se cuartease.

Tardo un par de minutos y se cayó algunas veces, pero al cabo de un pequeño rato finalmente lo había logrado.

Había escalado por completo la torre.

Al llegar a la cima encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Dormido.

Enrollado cual serpiente.

De color verde con líneas doradas por todo su cuerpo.

Ese tamaño.

Esos ojos dorados.

Definitivamente lo había encontrado.

"No pensé que realmente fueses a estar aquí" dijo Red soltando un suspiro y limpiando el sudor de su frente "De cualquier forma, me alegro de que estuvieses aquí, me ahorraste varios [Revivir]"

El Pokémon continuo dormido.

"Aunque…" Red afilo la mirada "Creo que me tendré que gastar algunos contigo"

Red le inspecciono.

Rayquaza [Nv.350]

Era mucho más fuerte que los otros dos y por ende era muchísimo más poderoso que cualquiera de los Pokémones de Red.

"Eres endemoniadamente fuerte" rio Red con una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla "Ya veo de que hablaba Ruby cuando dijo que no sería fácil pelear con Pokémones legendarios adaptados a mi…"

Red tomo su Pokéball con firmeza.

"Pero no me importa, eso solo hace las cosas más interesantes" Red acomodo su gorra "Despierta de una buena vez Pokémon dormilón, tienes que atender a tu invitado"

Red arrojo su Pokéball.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard [Nv.280] apareció rugiendo con poder y fiereza.

Su Pokémon detuvo su rugido al notar tal presencia delante de él y miro a Red con cierto grado de nerviosismo.

"¿Asustado?" pregunto Red sonriendo "Yo también lo estoy. No tienes que preocuparte por eso"

ROAR

"Sí. A este bastardo…" Red sonrió "vamos a derrotarlo"

Charizard exhalo una feroz llamarada de su hocico.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Nuevamente rugió con poder y pasión.

La torre entera se estremeció ante el poderoso rugido de Charizard e inclusive tembló un poco.

Entonces aquel Pokémon que yacía dormido comenzó a moverse, lentamente se desenrollo y estiro su enorme y largo cuerpo para fijar sus dorados ojos sobre Red y Charizard quienes le miraban con seriedad y nervios.

GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rayquaza respondió al rugido de Charizard con un rugido aún más poderoso y estremecedor que por sí solo hiso que Charizard retrocediese un par de pasos e hiso que Red casi se cayera de espalda al suelo.

 **[Ataque de Charizard baja por intimidación]**

Red se mantuvo de pie y sonriendo nerviosamente acomodo su gorra.

"Hagamos esto" dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban "¡Charizard usa [Envite ígneo]!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

[Ciudad Arrecípolis].

BUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

PUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM

Las dos aves legendarias peleaban con fuerza contra aquellos Pokémones legendarios.

Era notable la diferencia de poder, pero aun así las aves legendarias no cedían en lo más mínimo.

Lanzando ataques de hielo y electricidad a sus adversarios les hacían retroceder y les dañaban lo suficiente para que se quedasen quietos por unos instantes, lo suficiente para poder pensar en que hace.

Pues su actual entrenadora Aura, aún era novata en esto de enfrentar Pokémones legendarios.

"¡Articuno usa [Ventisca]!" exclamo Aura "¡Zapdos usa [Tacleada de volteos]!"

Ambas aves legendarias acataron las órdenes e hicieron sus ataques.

Una ráfaga de nieve azoto y abrumo por completo a Groudon quien quedo completamente paralizado y congelado por unos segundos antes de estallar en cólera e incendiar la tierra que pisaba.

La tacleada eléctrica de Zapdos golpeo exitosamente a Kyogre haciéndole hundirse en las aguas para después contra-atacar con un poderosos chorro de agua que apenas y fue esquivado por el ave legendaria.

"Oye" hablo Plubio nervioso "Tu novio ya se tardó"

"Lose" dijo Aura sin dejar de ordenar "De cualquier forma tengo que seguir. Red dijo que llegaría a tiempo, entonces definitivamente va a hacerlo"

Aura apunto nuevamente a esos dos Pokémones legendarios delante suyo.

"¡Articuno usa [Rayo hielo]! ¡Zapdos usa [Rayo]!"

Las dos aves legendarias acataron las órdenes rápidamente y sus ataques impactaron con fuerza en sus oponentes quienes recibieron cierto grado de daño, aunque no el suficiente para hacerles retroceder.

Solo se estaban molestando aún más.

"¿Dijiste que tu novio se llamaba Red, no?" pregunto Plubio "¿Hablas del campeón de [Kanto]?"

"El mismo" respondió Aura sonriendo

"¡Haberlo dicho antes!"

Plubio respiro hondo y exclamo a todo pulmón.

"¡Escúchenme todos! ¡Habitantes de [Arrecípolis]! ¡El legendario campeón de [Kanto]! ¡Red! ¡Volverá a salvarnos en unos minutos!" exclamo con gran fuerza "¡Hasta entonces necesitamos retrasar a estos dos! ¡Cualquier que tenga un Pokémon tipo [Hielo] o tipo [Eléctrico] venga aquí! ¡Necesitamos aguantar hasta su regreso!"

"¿El campeón de [Kanto]?"

"¡Es cierto! ¡Escuche que montaba un Charizard!"

"¡Igual que el entrenador de hace unos minutos!"

"¡Si era el!"

"¡Resistamos hasta su regreso!"

Rápidamente la mayoría de los habitantes comenzaron a sacar sus Pokémones dispuestos a hacerles frente a esos dos Pokémones legendarios que amenazaban con destruir su ciudad.

"¡[Rayo hielo]!"

"¡[Ventisca]!"

"¡[Impactrueno]!"

"¡[Rayo]!"

"¡[Frio polar]!"

"¡[Tacleada de volteos]!"

Todos los Pokémones comenzaron sus ataques.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Los dos Pokémones legendarios soltaron un fuerte rugido de dolor ante la enorme ráfaga de ataques que sintieron por todo su cuerpo.

Los habitantes de la ciudad estaban atacando con toda su fuerza, sin contenerse en lo más mínimo.

Aura y Plubio tampoco se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, dispuestos a sobrevivir hasta el retorno de Red.

Pasaron varios minutos.

Ambos.

Groudon y Kyogre habían quedado inmovilizados por la sorprendente ráfaga de ataques por parte de los Pokémones de los habitantes que no cedían en lo más mínimo. Estaban completamente dispuestos a sobrevivir.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

De la nada ambos Pokémones legendarios soltaron un rugido de dolor bastante fuerte que todos pudieron escuchar.

Sintieron como sus posibilidades de sobrevivir aumentaban al ver como esos dos lentamente dejaban de oponer resistencia.

"¡Continúen! ¡Vamos a lograrlo!" exclamaba Plubio

"¡Zapdos usa [Impactrueno]! ¡Articuno usa [Rayo hielo]!" indico Aura

Ambas aves legendarias hicieron lo indicado.

Los ataques poderosos de ambas aves, mezclados con los ataques del resto de los Pokémones de los habitantes de la ciudad, crearon una enorme y poderosa ráfaga de ataques.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hubo una potente explosión y una gran cortina de humo negra se alzó cubriendo el cuerpo de ambos Pokémones legendarios.

Hubo silencio.

GROAR

Solo pudieron escuchar los débiles rugidos dentro de la espesa nube de humo.

"¡Lo…! ¡Lo logramos!" exclamo Plubio felizmente alzando sus manos

"¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Todos los habitantes rápidamente comenzaron a festejar entre ellos, felices de haber sobrevivido a tal situación.

"¡Nos salvamos!"

"¡Si!"

No se hicieron esperar a la hora de soltar ovaciones a Aura y Plubio quienes habían sido los que habían atacado en mayores ocasiones y con muchísima más fuerza en comparación al resto de los entrenadores.

CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Un sonido peculiar llamo la atencion de aura.

Parecía ser una especie de zumbido.

CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El zumbido se volvió aún más fuerte.

Todos pudieron escucharlo y confundidos se giraron hacia la espesa nube de humo que oculto el cuerpo de Groudon y Kyogre.

De la nada un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar y la nube de humo se disipo rápidamente, mostrándoles algo que les hiso abrir sus ojos cual platos al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a sudar nerviosos.

Groudon y Kyogre estaban ahí, sin ninguna clase de daño.

Cargando en sus hocicos una enorme cantidad de energía y no se estaban apuntando entre ellos, estaban apuntando a la ciudad.

Específicamente, estaban apuntando al gimnasio donde yacía Aura y Plubio.

"¡Imposible!" exclamo Plubio muy sorprendido "¡¿Van a atacarnos los dos juntos?!"

"Interferimos en su pelea" dijo Aura nerviosa "Van a eliminarnos para después continuar peleando"

"¡Ti-Tienes que estar bromeando!" Plubio miro a los habitantes "¡Rápido! ¡Todo aquel que pueda usar [Protección]! ¡Venga aquí! ¡Vamos a detener ese ataque!"

Rápidamente una multitud de personas y Pokémones se reunieron junto a Plubio y Aura.

Esperando el momento en que Groudon y Kyogre lanzaran sus ataques.

Ambos Pokémones legendarios cargaron sus más poderos [Hiperrayo] y al tener una cantidad increíble de energía cargada.

La dispararon.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El simple disparo causo un poderoso estruendo y una onda de expansión increíble.

"¡Ahora!" exclamo Plubio

"¡[Protección]!"

"¡[Protección]!"

"¡[Protección]!"

"¡[Protección]!"

"¡[Protección]!"

"¡[Protección]!"

Una barrera de protección apareció cubriendo toda la ciudad y se preparó para recibir el increíble ataque por parte de aquellos dos.

"¡Articuno usa [Rayo hielo]! ¡Zapdos usa [Impactrueno]!" exclamo Aura apuntando al enorme laser de energía "¡Hagan que ese ataque pierda potencia!"

Ambas aves legendarias se posaron delante de la barrera y cargaron sus ataques.

GYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Las dos aves legendarias lanzaron sus ataques.

Impactando con el enorme rayo de poder que venía hacia ellos.

PUUUUUUMMMMM

Lograron detener el rayo de poder solo por unos instantes.

GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Groudon y Kyogre rugieron con aun más poder e incrementaron la cantidad de poder de sus ataques.

Las dos aves legendarias no tuvieron nada que hacer ante tal cantidad de poder.

Fue un golpe directo.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

"¡Articuno! ¡Zapdos!" dijo Aura preocupada al ver a las dos aves legendarias salir disparadas hacia el suelo

"¡Aquí viene!" dijo Plubio "¡Prepárense para el impacto!"

El rayo de poder continuo su camino e impacto con la barrera de protección.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hubo una fuerte explosión.

Para el siguiente segundo Aura abrió sus ojos.

Pudo ver a Blaziken parado delante de ella y con vapor saliendo de su cuerpo.

El había recibido gran parte del ataque para proteger a Aura y después cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Blaziken!" exclamo Aura alarmada

"¡Maldición…!"

Aura miro sus alrededores.

Afortunadamente la ciudad no había sido completamente destruida.

La barrera de protección detuvo el rayo de poder, pero la onda de expansión y la explosión fue tan poderosa que dejo fuera de combate a absolutamente todos los Pokémones.

Los entrenadores yacían por toda la ciudad, desmayados y con heridas.

Había humo.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo pudieron verlo.

Groudon y Kyogre nuevamente estaban cargando energía en sus hocicos dispuestos a atacarles nuevamente sin piedad alguna.

"A-Apenas soportamos uno…" dijo Plubio en el suelo herido "No soportaremos ese…"

Aura simplemente pudo hacer que su Blaziken volviese.

"Articuno…Zapdos…"

Las dos aves legendarias yacían en el suelo inconscientes, no estaban en condiciones de continuar batallando, así que Aura les hiso volver a sus Pokéballs.

CHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Estaban a punto de atacarles.

" _Por favor…_ " pensó Aura mirando la energía reunirse en el hocico de los dos Pokémones legendarios "¡Llega pronto! ¡Red!"

*Llamada entrante de Red*

Aura vio su [Pokénav] aliviada de ver el nombre de Red en ella.

"¡Red!" exclamo Aura con felicidad mirando su [Pokénav] "¡¿Dónde es…?!"

*Mira el cielo*

Aura alzo la mirada.

Pudo ver aquellas nubes oscuras expulsando relámpagos.

Inmediatamente pudo ver como las nubes comenzaban a abrirse.

Un gran rayo de luz salió de entre las nubes bañando con su luz a Groudon y Kyogre quienes levantaron la mirada al cielo ante la sorpresiva luz.

Todos los habitantes fueron testigos de algo increíble.

Algo comenzó a descender de las nubes.

Con un cuerpo largo como serpiente.

De color verde con líneas doradas por todo su cuerpo.

Ojos dorados brillantes.

El creador de los cielos.

Rayquaza.

"¡Rayquaza!" exclamaron todos los habitantes muy sorprendidos

"Lo que faltaba" quejo Plubio intentando ponerse de pie "Se une otro Pokémon legendario"

"No…" dijo Aura señalando a Rayquaza "Hay alguien en su cabeza"

"¿Eh?"

Rápidamente Plubio alzo la mirada y enfoco su vista en la cabeza de Rayquaza notando que efectivamente había una persona parada sobre la cabeza de tal Pokémon.

De cabello negro.

Con una gorra roja.

Chaleco rojo.

Y unos brillantes ojos rojos.

"¡Es Red!" exclamo Aura sonriendo alegremente

"¡¿Qué?!"

Red quien estaba sobre la cabeza de Rayquaza miro a todos los habitantes con los brazos cruzados.

Después vio a Plubio y Aura tirados en el suelo con heridas.

Plasmo sus rojos ojos sobre Groudon y Kyogre.

Acomodo su gorra haciendo brillar sus ojos.

"¡Me hiciste gastar un montón de [Restauratodo] y Ultraballs! ¡Espero que realmente valgas la pena!" exclamo Red apuntando a los dos Pokémones legendarios "¡Rayquaza! ¡Ruge!"

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Un poderosísimo rugido estremeció por completo los cielos, tierra y mar.

Las montañas a los alrededores de [Arrecípolis] se cuartearon.

Algunos vidrios de las viviendas de la ciudad se rompieron.

Todos miraban asombrados como aquel entrenador miraba seriamente a Groudon y Kyogre.

Al terminar de rugir Rayquaza miro a aquellos dos Pokémones.

GROAR

Soltando un rugido débil.

 **[Ataque de Groudon baja por intimidación]**

 **[Ataque de Kyogre baja por intimidación]**

Groudon y Kyogre comenzaron a retroceder lentamente.

"¡OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" los habitantes comenzaron a gritar con emoción

"Tu novio sí que sabe cómo hacer una entrada" rio Plubio

"¡Sí!" exclamo Aura llorando alegre

Originalmente solo bastaba con que Rayquaza rugiera para que estos dos se calmasen y así fue.

Lentamente esos dos comenzaron a retroceder dispuestos a irse.

Pero Red no tenía planeado lo mismo.

Red dio un vistazo a Aura quien aun yacía en el suelo.

Tenía algunas heridas.

Red acomodo su gorra nuevamente y mirando fijamente a Groudon y Kyogre hiso brillar sus ojos con enojo.

Red movió sus labios diciendo algo.

Debido a la distancia Aura no fue capaz de escuchar que dijo, pero gracias a la [Pokénav] y debido a que Red no había colgado la llamada, ella fue capaz de escuchar lo que el había dicho.

Lo que escucho le lleno de emoción.

*Se atrevieron a lastimar a mi compañera* la voz de Red sonaba enojada *No esperen que les deje marcharse tan fácilmente. No tendré piedad con ustedes*

"Red…" dijo Aura sonriendo mientras presionaba su mano contra su pecho

Red apunto con su mano a Groudon y Kyogre.

"¡Rayquaza!" exclamo Red a todo pulmón "¡Usa [Hiperrayo]!"

GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rayquaza cargo energía en su hocico y en enormes cantidades.

Groudon y Kyogre le miraron con miedo.

Era una cantidad increíble.

La diferencia entre niveles era notable.

Y ese rayo de poder.

Les masacro.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Bueeeeeeeeeno, pues hasta aquí el episodio de hoy.**_

 _ **Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es que estoy teniendo problemas con mi teclado y escribir es bastante difícil.**_

 _ **Sé que serán pocos los fans de esta historia, pero les agradezco mucho por leerla.**_

 _ **¿Qué me dicen? ¿Sorprendidos? Bueno, ciertamente pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	5. Hoenn 4-4

[Ciudad Arrecípolis].

Todos los habitantes de la ciudad estaban maravillados ante lo que veían.

Minutos antes fueron testigos de una paliza titánica por parte de Rayquaza hacia Groudon y Kyogre.

Su ciudad había sido salvada, por aquel entrenador de ojos rojos.

Red estaba parado delante del gimnasio de esa ciudad, acariciando con la palma de su mano la enorme cabeza del creador de los cielos, Rayquaza.

Detrás de Rayquaza se encontraban Groudon y Kyogre con algunas heridas y pues claro. Rayquaza y Red les habían dado una soberana paliza hace unos minutos.

Por supuesto Red les había capturado usando Ultraballs.

"¡Red!"

Red se giró y al hacerlo pudo ver a Aura abrazarle con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, llorando.

"¡Tardaste mucho!"

Aunque él normalmente se habría sentido muy avergonzado por las acciones de Aura, esta vez el simplemente le miro con leve confusión separándose ligeramente de ella.

"¿Te dije que llegaría a tiempo, no?" preguntó el curioso

"Lo dijiste, dijiste eso" dijo Aura limpiando sus lágrimas "Y te lo agradezco mucho. Muchas gracias por volver"

"Me disculpo si tarde" Red señalo con su pulgar a Rayquaza "Es solo que este tonto de aquí era increíblemente fuerte y no pude vencerlo rápidamente"

Rayquaza desvió la mirada levemente nervioso.

"De cualquier forma" Red miro a Rayquaza "A pesar de que te capture, realmente no deseo usarte para pelear con nadie. Seria demasiada trampa"

Red miro a Groudon y Kyogre.

"Lo mismo con ustedes dos" Red poso sus manos en su cintura "Tienen permitido vagar libres por el mundo. Si algún día llego a necesitar de ustedes, los llamare"

Red sonrió de forma aterradora.

"Y ustedes dos" Red apunto a Kyogre y Groudon con sus manos "Si vuelven a pelear, estén preparados para otra paliza"

Recordando la paliza anterior, ambos Pokémones asintieron temerosos.

"Bien, pueden irse"

GRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Estremeciendo nuevamente a la ciudad con un poderoso rugido, Rayquaza salió disparado al cielo desapareciendo entre las negras nubes.

Groudon y Kyogre desaparecieron sumergiéndose en el agua.

Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo abriendo la ventana de [Mapa].

Pudo ver unas miniaturas de las cabezas de los tres Pokémones alejarse de [Ciudad Arrecípolis]. Parecía que Rayquaza había vuelto al [Pilar Celeste]. Kyogre vagaba por la zona donde Red le había encontrado y Groudon habían regresado a la cueva donde Red le había encontrado.

Red presionó la miniatura de Rayquaza y una opción salto.

 **[¿Desea llamar a este Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono no.

" _Así que puedo llamarlos…_ " penso Red deslizando su mano por delante suyo desapareciendo la pantalla " _Veré que hacer después_ "

Segundos después comenzó a llover.

"Para que atraparas a Rayquaza, Groudon y Kyogre" Plubio se acercó a Red con una sonrisa "No podía esperar menos del campeón de [Kanto]"

"¿Plubio el campeón de [Hoenn], cierto?" dijo Red mirándole con seriedad

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Solo lo sé" Red miro la ciudad completamente devastada. Luego noto que ya era de noche "Supongo que esperare hasta mañana para retar al líder del gimnasio"

"Es lo menos que te pediré" dijo Plubio suspirando "He escuchado mucho de ti. Te estaré esperando en la [Liga Pokémon]"

"Si"

Plubio desapareció.

"¡OHHHHHH!"

Todos los habitantes rápidamente comenzaron a acercarse a donde Red para agradecerle por haberles salvado a ellos y a su ciudad de una destrucción segura.

Red tuvo una sesión de agradecimientos, fotos e inclusive autógrafos.

Estaba realmente sorprendido por su popularidad. Él no tenía idea de que era tan famoso solo por ser el campeón de [Kanto] y futuro campeón de [Hoenn], no le molesto e inclusive hiso poses que el mismo llamaba "Badass" para las fotos y firmo los autógrafos con gusto.

Al terminar, pues ya era de noche.

Fue gracias a la intervención de Red y a la barrera que Plubio y el resto de los entrenadores levantaron, que la ciudad logro salvarse de una mayor destrucción.

Algunos vidrios de las casas se habían roto.

Algunas paredes se habían cuarteado.

Pero afortunadamente ninguna casa fue destruida, lo que alegro a la mayoría.

En agradecimiento los habitantes permitieron que Red y Aura pasasen la noche completamente gratis en una de las habitaciones de un hotel propio de la ciudad.

Aunque Red no recordaba que esta ciudad tuviese un hotel, no le molesto y acepto con gusto pasar la noche en una habitación decente.

Al fin y al cabo era gratis.

Entraron en la habitación y notaron algo.

Solo había una cama.

Tal vez los habitantes de [Arrecípolis] los habían malinterpretado y pensaron que sin duda eran una pareja.

"Iré a pedir otra habitación" dijo Red procediendo a salir

Fue detenido al sentir como Aura le sujetaba del chaleco.

"E-Está bien" dijo ella mirándole con su rostro sonrojo "No me molesta compartir la cama contigo"

En ese momento la cabeza de Red simplemente no pudo procesar las palabras y entrando en modo automático asintió.

Para el siguiente instante se encontraba acostado en la cama, de espalda a Aura quien estaba acostada en la misma cama que él.

"Red" hablo Aura girándose hacia el "¿Estas despierto?"

"Si" respondió Red aun dándole la espalda

¡Pues claro que estaría despierto! ¡Estaba compartiendo la cama con una chica! ¡Tan cerca el uno del otro! ¡Nunca en su vida podría dormir en esta clase de situación!

"Oye Red" hablo Aura con tristeza "Cuando ganes la [Liga Pokémon]… ¿Qué es lo que harás?"

"¿Qué hare?" Red ya tranquilizado se giró para verle "Iré a [Sinnoh] a ganar la liga de haya"

"Ya veo…"

Aura tomo las manos de Red sorprendiéndole mucho.

Controlo el sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras veía a Aura levantar su mirada con tristeza.

A esta distancia. Tan cerca del otro. Pudo ver sus brillantes ojos. Sus suaves labios.

De alguna forma había logrado controlar su vergüenza y miro a Aura con seriedad.

Aura quedo fascinada ante aquellos serios y brillantes ojos rojos que le veían con curiosidad.

"Y-Yo…" hablo aura alzando la mirada

Ella tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas y al ver eso, Red simplemente se confundió.

"Quiero verte cuando ganes todas las ligas. Quiero verte pelear siempre. Quiero verte sonreír feliz al ganar. Quiero verte cuando te conviertas en el entrenador más fuerte" dijo Aura mirándole con rubor "Yo…Quiero seguir contigo"

Hubo silencio.

"Sabes…" Red sonrió suavemente "Tenía planeado llevarte conmigo"

Aura le miro a los ojos con alegría.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto ella

Él quería ser superior en todos los aspectos a Ash el inmortal. Y ya que el dejaba a sus acompañantes atrás tras terminar cada temporada, él no quería verse igual a él.

"Fue gracias a ti que logre llegar a tiempo hoy. Si tu no hubieses estado aquí, no hubiese sido capaz de detener a esos dos" explico Red sonriendo "Eres mi compañera. Además…"

"¿A-Además…?"

"Tú te encargas de los secuaces mientras derroto al líder" dijo Red sonriendo

Aura simplemente pudo sonreír falsamente ante las palabras de él.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios, Aura abrazo el cuerpo de Red.

"¿Qué haremos mañana?" pregunto ella

"Retaremos el líder del gimnasio. Ganare. Iré a retar la [Liga Pokémon] y voy a ganarla. Después de eso, nos iremos a [Sinnoh]. No sin antes despedirnos, tu tendrás que ir a decirle a tu madre y yo iré a visitar a la mía"

"¿No puedo acompañarte a [Kanto] a ver a tu madre?"

"No me molestaría, pero ¿Por qué?"

"Porque si" rio Aura

"Como quieras…"

Después de eso ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Por costumbre Red abrazaba lo más cercano al dormir.

Para bien o para mal eso era Aura quien fue rodeada por los brazos de Red mientras dormían.

Ella también le abrazaba.

Estaba dormida, pero eso no le impidió sentirse inmensamente alegre ante el abrazo de Red y sonreír con rubor llenando sus mejillas.

* * *

[Ciudad Arrecípolis].

Ala mañana siguiente.

Aura despertó estirando sus brazos y soltando un largo bostezo.

Noto la ausencia de Red en su cama y busco en la habitación hasta que le encontró.

Red estaba parado delante de la ventana mirando hacia afuera con una expresión seria.

"Red…" dijo ella procediendo a salir de la cama

"¿Despertaste?" preguntó Red mirándole "Un poco más y me hubiese ido ¿sabes?"

"Si, si"

Aura tomo su mochila del suelo.

Fue hacia un mueble cercano que tenía un espejo. Lo uso para peinarse el cabello y procedió a colocarse su tan distintivo pañuelo rojo con blanco en la cabeza.

"Estoy lista" dijo ella sonriendo

"En marcha entonces" dijo Red procediendo a caminar

Ambos salieron de la habitación y procedieron a caminar por el pasillo, para después bajar unas escaleras y llegar a la recepción del hotel donde el recepcionista les recibió con una sonrisa.

"Muy buenos días" dijo el recepcionista "¿Pasaron una buena noche?"

"Si" asintió Aura sonriendo

"Me alegro mucho. Nuevamente me gustaría agradecerles por salvar nuestra ciudad"

"No hace falta"

Despidiéndose con las manos, Red y Aura salieron del hotel.

Al salir pudieron ver como los habitantes de la [Ciudad Arrecípolis] estaban reparando los vidrios rotos de sus casas. Enyesando nuevamente las paredes que se habían cuarteado y moviendo algunos escombros que había por los caminos.

"Ah" uno de los habitantes les saludo "Buenos días"

"Buenos días" respondió Aura sonriente

"…" Red simplemente caminaba por la ciudad con una expresión seria

Mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio recibieron los "buenos días" de la mayoría de los habitantes sonrientes. Aura tuvo que responder a la mayoría ya que Red simplemente continuaba su camino en silencio.

Llegaron al gimnasio y procedieron a entrar.

Nuevamente Red casi rompe en llanto de la felicidad.

El gimnasio también había cambiado completamente y los obstáculos a superar habían sido completamente retirados y eso le alegro mucho, ya que según recordaba los obstáculos de este gimnasio eran muy molestos.

Ahora el gimnasio tenía una arena de combate muy grande de un color cristalino que se asemejaba bastante al hielo. La temperatura del gimnasio también era muy baja.

"Plubio me dijo que vendrías" dijo el líder de gimnasio Galano "Estaba realmente asombrado cuando bajaste del cielo montado en Rayquaza. Admitiré tu grandeza como campeón de [Kanto]"

Galano afilo la mirada.

"¿Crees tener lo suficiente para vencerme a mí y retar a Plubio en la [Liga Pokémon]?" pregunto galano "No es por alardear, pero yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe"

"¿Tener lo suficiente?" pregunto Red poniéndose en el extremo de delante de la arena de combate "Tengo de sobra"

Aura noto inmediatamente el cambio.

Red acomodo su gorra al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y ponerse serios.

"…" asintió en silencio

 **[¡Ha pelear contra líder de gimnasio Galano!]**

 **[Sealeon es el Pokémon enviado por líder de gimnasio Galano]**

Sealeon [Nv.260] apareció.

Red saco su Pokéball.

" _¿Tienes idea de cuán difícil fue vencer a Rayquaza?_ " pensó Red divertido " _¡Esto es un juego de niños!_ "

RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard [Nv.305] hiso acto de presencia rugiendo con gran poder.

 **[Ataque de Sealeon baja por intimidación]**

La pelea continuo por varios minutos.

 **[Whiscash enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Líder de gimnasio Galano enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono no.

 **[Kingdra es el Pokémon enviado por líder de gimnasio Galano]**

Kingdra [Nv.285] apareció.

"[¡Hidropulso]!" exclamo Galano

Kingdra disparo una potente onda de color arcoíris la cual golpeo fuertemente a Charizard haciéndole retroceder.

 **[¡Golpe critico!]**

Red vio los [Ps] de Charizard bajar rápidamente hasta por debajo de la mitad. A pesar de que su nivel era superior, ese ataque había bajado mucho más de lo que el había pensado.

" _Uno más y nos jode_ " pensó Red acomodando su gorra "¡Mostrémosle de que estamos hechos! ¡Charizard usa [Furia dragón]!"

RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard disparo una enorme bola de llamas a Kingdra.

"¡[Hidropulso]!" exclamo Galano

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una pequeña explosión en el centro de la arena.

Una nube de humo apareció.

"¡Kingdra! ¡Usa [Surf]!" exclamo Galano

Una enorme ola de agua se apresuró velozmente hacia Charizard quien simplemente pudo ver la ola acercarse a él.

"¡Dolerá! ¡Pero…!" Red sonrió "¡Usa [Envite ígneo]! ¡A traviesa esa ola!"

Charizard miro a Red confundido ante la indicación de su entrenador.

Pudo ver la determinación en los ojos de Red e inmediatamente miro a la enorme ola que venía hacia él.

RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Soltando un rugido lleno de poder, Charizard aleteo poderosamente sus alas levantándose del suelo rápidamente.

Su cuerpo se prendió en ardientes llamas y espero el momento indicado. El momento en el que la ola estuviese lo suficientemente cerca.

RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard avanzo hacia la ola introduciéndose en ella recibiendo por completo el golpe de la ola.

Inesperadamente logro sobrevivir con gran determinación y a travesó la ola de agua aun con su cuerpo prendido en esas ardientes llamas.

Charizard fijo su mirada en Kingdra quien le vio con sorpresa.

Continúo su vuelo directamente hacia su oponente, cargando con un poderoso ataque lleno de fuerza física y llamas.

"¡No lo dejes! ¡Usa [Hidrobomba]!" ordeno Galano

"¡No te detengas! ¡Usa [Lanzallamas!" exclamo Red

Charizard disparo un torrente de llamas de su boca al mismo tiempo que Kingdra disparaba un poderoso torrente de agua que impacto con las llamas de Charizard.

Vapor comenzó a subir.

El torrente de agua fue completamente evaporado y lo que quedo fue la poderosa tacleada en llamas de Charizard quien golpeo poderosamente a Kingdra mandándole a volar fuera de la arena, ya completamente derrotado.

Galano simplemente pudo ver a su Kingdra tirado fuera de la arena.

 **[¡Has ganado a líder de gimnasio galano!]**

 **[Red ha obtenido Medalla Lluvia]**

Red avanzo hacia Charizard y le acaricio el hocico mientras este acariciaba su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Red.

"Toma un descanso" dijo Red metiendo a Charizard en su Pokéball "Te lo mereces"

Aura fue hacia Red para felicitarle.

"Estuviste increíble" dijo Aura sonriendo

"…" Red simplemente le miro con seriedad

"No por nada eres el campeón de [Kanto]" dijo Galano "Debo admitir que eres increíblemente fuerte. No debes tener rival alguno"

 **[Se ha registrado a entrenador Galano en la [Pokénav]]**

"Te deseare suerte. Plubio no es alguien fácil de vencer. Lo sé de primera mano" dijo Galano

" _Pues con ese Gyarados con [Hiperrayo] claro que sería difícil_ " pensó Red

Red simplemente procedió a salir del gimnasio junto a Aura.

Al salir del gimnasio Red miro el cielo despejado.

"¿Ahora a dónde?" pregunto Aura curiosa

"Pues ahora que he ganado a todos los líderes de gimnasio solo queda una sola cosa por hacer" Red soltó un suspiro de cansancio "Tenemos que a travesar la molesta [Calle Victoria]"

"¿Molesta?"

"Probablemente nos lleve mucho tiempo"

"Ah, entiendo"

* * *

[Ciudad Colosalia].

Un par de minutos después de haber salido de [Ciudad Arrecípolis], finalmente habían llegado.

Aunque tenía la palabra "ciudad" en su nombre, esto era más bien un pequeñísimo pueblo de apenas 1 casa. Con 1 [Centro Pokémon] tan solo.

Entraron al [Centro Pokémon] a curar a sus Pokémones y desbloquear esta ciudad para poder venir aquí usando [Vuelo] cuando lo deseasen.

Salieron y procedieron a entrar en una cueva, la cual era la cueva más molesta que Red recordaba.

* * *

[Calle Victoria].

Finalmente habían entrado a la zona más molesta e increíblemente difícil de a travesar de todo [Hoenn].

Y no era que los entrenadores fuesen realmente poderosos, sino precisamente porque era un número exagerado de entrenadores los cuales había en esta cueva. Y eso le molestaba mucho a Red.

Se tomó la molestia de comprar un montón de [Repelentes] para evitar el enfrentamiento con los molestos Pokémones salvajes. Aunque al final termino gastándoselos todos y aun así término enfrentándose a una gran cantidad de Pokémones salvajes y entrenadores.

Gracias al efecto [Atrayente] de Aura en los Pokémones salvajes, Red casi destruía la cueva con enojo debido al absurdo número de Pokémones salvajes al que se vio obligado a enfrentar.

Aunque también fue gracias a Aura que lograron a travesar la cueva rápidamente, aunque en cierta parte también era culpa de ella y su efecto [Atrayente].

Al cabo de unas muy largas e infernales horas finalmente habían logrado a travesar aquella molesta cueva.

* * *

[Liga Pokémon].

Red sonrió con felicidad al ver el gran edificio delante suyo.

Él estaba completamente sudado y muy cansado. Pues acababa de a travesar una de las más molestas y largas zonas del juego.

Aura también sonrió alegre al ver el edificio ya que al igual que Red, ella estaba muy cansada y apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Desafortunadamente habían llegado en la noche.

Así que el edificio estaba cerrado.

"Acamparemos aquí afuera" dijo Red sentándose en el suelo cerca de unos árboles "Mañana en la mañana retare a la [Liga Pokémon]"

"Ok" asintió Aura sentándose en el suelo

Al cabo de unos minutos ya habían montado su campamento.

Las dos casas de acampar y una fogata.

Red se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargando su espalda en el cuerpo de Charizard y su Pikachu en su hombro derecho.

Las llamas se reflejaban en los ojos de Red.

Deslizo su mano por delante suyo abriendo la ventana de [Mapa].

No pudo ver el punto que representaba a Ruby, supuso que quizás estaba fuera del [Mapa]. Quizás se encontraba en [Sinnoh] o [Unova] ya que él dijo que no había necesidad la liga para poder ir a las otras regiones.

Observo las miniaturas de Rayquaza, Groudon y Kyogre.

Vio el punto con el nombre de [Green] parpadear nuevamente. Se encontraba en [Pueblo Paleta].

" _¿Qué significara eso?_ " pensó Red curioso " _Esta parpadeando. De cualquier forma mañana gano la liga. Iré a visitar a mama y después iré a [Sinnoh]_ "

Cuando la luna alcanzo su punto más alto, ellos entraron a sus casas de acampar para dormir.

* * *

[Liga Pokémon].

A la mañana siguiente.

Red salió de su casa de acampar.

Estiro brazos y piernas mientras soltaba un muy largo bostezo.

Miro el cielo despejado.

"Aura" dijo asomándose dentro de la casa de acampar de ella "Despierta"

Se sorprendió al no ver a su compañera durmiendo.

"Supongo que por fin despertó más temprano que yo" dijo Red mirando los alrededores

La fogata estaba apagada.

"Tal vez fue a despedirse de su madre" dijo el mientras procedía a guardar las dos casas de acampar

 **[[Casa de acampar]x2 se ha introdujo en bolsillo [Obj. Claves]]**

Después de haber guardado todo él se dispuso a entrar al edificio.

Aunque se llevó una gran sorpresa ante lo que vio esperándole en la entrada del edificio.

Había muchas personas con cámaras, micrófonos y cuadernos.

El inmediatamente reconoció que todos ellos eran entrevistadores o algo así, que buscaban hablar con él antes de que fuese a retar a la [Liga Pokémon]

Pudo ver a Aura en medio de la multitud siendo fotografiada y entrevistada. Se le podía ver muy nerviosa y avergonzada debido a la cantidad abrumadora de cámaras.

Al notar la presencia de Red, rápidamente toda la multitud vino hasta donde el, rodeándole por completo y abrumándole con la increíble cantidad de flashes.

"¡Es justo como nuestra fuente dijo! ¡El legendario Red! ¡El campeón de [Kanto]! ¡Retara a la [Liga Pokémon] de [Hoenn] hoy!"

Decían las entrevistadoras.

Red se abrió camino a través de la multitud y procedió a avanzar hasta Aura quien le miro sorprendida.

"Cuando me desperté, todo ellos ya estaban aquí" explico Aura "Parece que Galano les dijo que retarías a la liga hoy y por eso están aquí"

"Ya veo" dijo Red soltando un suspiro

Red y Aura procedieron a entrar en el edificio.

Red fue capaz de ver una [Tienda Pokémon] y un [Centro Pokémon], claro pues era para que te preparases antes de enfrentar a la [Liga Pokémon]. Aunque a él no le llamo mucho la atención ya que casi no usaba [Objetos].

Pudo ver una especie de sala de estar, con sofás y una televisión de pantalla plana.

Había muchas personas también las cuales en cuanto miraron a Red, comenzaron a tomar fotos y demás.

"Que molesto" dijo Red procediendo a ir hacia dos personas que tapaban la entrada

"Antes de dejarte pasar necesitamos confirmar que posees las ocho medallas" dijo uno de los hombres "¿Las tienes?"

Red saco de su bolsillo las 8 medallas.

Medalla Piedra.

Medalla Puño.

Medalla Dinamo.

Medalla Calor.

Medalla Equilibrio.

Medalla Pluma.

Medalla Mente.

Medalla Lluvia.

Todas estaban ahí.

"Ohhhhh" los presentes no se hicieron esperar a la hora de soltar una ovación de sorpresa

"Bien" las dos personas se retiraron dándole el paso a Red "Puedes pasar"

"Bueno…" Red miro a Aura "Volveré en un rato"

"Si" dijo Aura sonriendo

Red se dispuso a entrar pero fue detenido al sentir como Aura le tomaba de las manos.

Se giró para verle a ella sujetándole de las manos y mirándole fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa determinada.

"Mucha suerte" dijo ella

"¿Suerte?" dijo Red sonriendo "No la necesito. Aunque agradezco la preocupación"

Red sonrió suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza causándole unas risitas y se dio la vuelta.

¡Pues había echo algo muy vergonzoso! ¡Además Aura le había tomado de las manos! ¡Resultaba imposible controlar su vergüenza!

Red entro y las puertas se cerraron.

Vio unas altas escaleras delante de él y simplemente pudo suspirar mientras procedía a subirlas.

" _Maldigo al que penso que era una buena idea colocar escaleras en lugar de un ascensor_ " pensó Red mientras subia las escaleras

Al subirlas todas llego a una plataforma que tenía una arena de combate grande y en el extremo de adelante se encontraba el primer oponente a derrotar.

"¡Eres exactamente como te describen!" dijo el líder de alto mando Sixto

Red simplemente se paró en el extremo que le correspondía en la arena de combate.

"¡Empecemos con esto!" exclamo Sixto con una sonrisa

Red acomodo su gorra haciendo que sus ojos brillasen.

"…" asintió en silencio

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Líder de Alto Mando Sixto!]**

* * *

Mientras tanto Aura se encontraba sentada en un sofá de la primera planta.

Mirando atentamente la televisión delante suyo, ya que ahí estaba una transmisión en vivo de la pelea de Red y no sería solo de esa pelea. Sino de todas en general, incluyendo la pelea de Red vs Plubio.

Y no sería transmitida solo en [Hoenn].

También en [Kanto].

* * *

[Pueblo Paleta].

La madre de Red se encontraba sentada en un sofá propio de la sala de la casa, miraba atenta y sorprendida la transmisión que le mostraba a su hijo peleando en la [Liga Pokémon] de [Hoenn].

Y no estaba sola.

El Pro. Oak también estaba aquí.

Misty y Rosa también estaban aquí.

Y por supuesto Green también.

"¿Qué me perdí?" pregunto Green tomando asiento con un plato lleno de palomitas recién hechas

"Ya ha vencido a dos líderes de alto mando" respondió Misty sorprendida

"Va por el tercero" termino Rosa asombrada

"¡¿Tan rápido?!" exclamo Green sorprendido

Miraron atentos como Red nuevamente procedía a enfrentarse al 3er líder de alto mando.

"Recuérdenme ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?" pregunto la madre de Red mirando a Misty y Rosa

"Yo atiendo el [Centro Pokémon] de [Ciudad Verde]" respondió Rosa sonriendo

"Yo soy la líder del gimnasio de [Ciudad Celeste]" respondió Misty

"Entiendo. ¿Y cómo conocen a mi hijo?"

"Bueno…"

Ellas explicaron acerca de su "apuesta" con Red.

"No puedo creer que mi pequeño hiciera eso" dijo la madre de Red suspirando

"En cierta parte es responsabilidad nuestra por aceptar" dijo Rosa sonriendo

"¿Y están de acuerdo con eso?"

"Aceptamos por una razón" dijo Misty sonriendo "Aunque honestamente no espere que realmente fuese a convertirse en campeón en 1 semana"

"También estaba muy sorprendida" agrego Rosa sonriendo "Aposte pensando que no lo lograría y ahora…"

"Ahí está el, convirtiéndose en el campeón de [Hoenn]"

Todos continuaron viendo como Red se enfrentaba al tercer líder de alto mando.

"¿Ese de ahí es Red?"

Green miro a cierta persona que estaba sentada en una silla mirando la televisión.

"Sí. Ese es Red" respondió Green sonriendo "La persona a la que tanto buscas"

* * *

[Alto Mando].

"¡Charizard usa [Lanzallamas]!"

RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Red ya había derrotado a 3 líderes de alto mando y actualmente estaba peleando con el último de ellos.

Dracón, el entrenador tipo [Dragón].

El torrente de llamas goleo fuertemente el cuerpo de Flygon quien salió disparado hacia atrás, arrastrándose hasta quedar delante de su entrenador.

 **[Flygon enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Líder de Alto Mando Dracón enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono no.

"No esperaba menos del campeón de [Kanto]" dijo Dracón haciendo que Flygon volviese a su Pokéball "Este es mi último Pokémon"

Dracón lanzo su última Pokéball.

Salamence [Nv.305] apareció.

" _Es fuerte…_ " pensó Red sonriendo mientras acomodaba su gorra " _Aun así…_ "

Red miro a su Charizard.

Charizard [Nv.330]

" _¡No te comparas con Rayquaza!_ " pensó Red extendiendo su mano hacia adelante "¡Charizard usa [Furia dragón]!"

RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard disparo una gran esfera de llamas.

"¡Salamence usa [Furia dragón]!" exclamo Dracón

Salamence imito a Charizard.

Ambos ataques chocaron con poder creando una fuerte explosión y levantando una cortina de humo negra.

"¡Ve a buscarle! ¡[Garra metal]!" indico Red

"¡Hazlo también Salamence! ¡[Garra metal]!" ordeno Dracón

Ambos Pokémones se adentraron en aquella espesa nube de humo negra.

Se encontraron en el centro de la arena de combate y rápidamente comenzaron a lanzar veloces ataques llenos de poder.

CLANG CLANG

Sus garras al chocar producían un sonido parecido al del choque de unas espadas.

La nube de humo se disipo ante las ondas de expansión que cada impacto causaba.

Chispas volaban.

Ambos Pokémones se miraban con seriedad rugiendo con poder mientras continuaban su fiera batalla.

CLANG

Un fuerte golpe acompañado por muchas chispas y una gran onda de expansión marco el distanciamiento de estos dos fieros Pokémones.

"¡[Lanzallamas]!" exclamo Red

"¡[Lanzallamas]!" respondió Dracón

Ambos Pokémones exhalaron un ardiente torrente de llamas.

Los dos ataques chocaron creando una gran explosión acompañada por un fuerte viento que forzó a Red a cubrirse con los brazos, pero sin despegar la mirada de la arena de combate.

"¡No te detengas! ¡Usa [Furia dragón]!" exclamo Red

"¡[Furia dragón]!" exclamo Dracón

Nuevamente los dos Pokémones dispararon unas grandes esferas de fuego que al impactar crearon una fuerte explosión y una nube de humo en el centro de la arena.

Esta vez ninguno hiso nada y esperaron a que la nube de humo fuese disispada.

"¡Salamence! ¡Usa [Lanzallamas]!" exclamo Dracón apuntando hacia Charizard

Salamence disparo un fuerte y ardiente torrente de llamas a Charizard quien lo esquivo rápidamente batiendo sus alas con fuerza y tomando altura.

"¡Lo tengo!" Red apunto hacia el cielo "¡Charizard! ¡Usa [Pantalla de humo]!"

Charizard exhalo una espesa y enorme nube de humo negra de su hocico.

Toda el área del lado de Red se llenó de humo ocultando a Charizard y al mismo Red quien simplemente sonrió antes de desaparecer en el humo.

"¡No dejes que te engañen! ¡Continua! ¡Usa [Furia dragón]!" ordeno Dracón

Salamence comenzó a disparar múltiples esferas de fuego, las cuales se adentraron en la espesa nube de humo.

El sonido de explosiones se escuchó.

RRROOOOOAAAARRR

Un rugido de dolor por parte de Charizard hiso que Dracón sonriese con confianza.

"¡Ahora!" exclamo Red

Sorprendiendo a Dracón, Charizard salió de la espesa nube de humo con su cuerpo envuelto en ardientes llamas.

Cargando hacia Salamence con [Envite ígneo] dispuesto a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas.

Inclusive si Dracón quería ordenar a su Pokémon esquivar, sería demasiado tarde. Pues la sorpresa de ese ataque y la velocidad de Charizard eran tan altas que no sería posible para el esquivar.

Fue un golpe directo.

PUUUUUUUM

Salamence recibió el ataque por completo y sufrió un gran daño.

Perdió su compostura por completo.

"¡Ahora! ¡[Garra metal]!" indico Red

Charizard tiño sus garras de color metálico.

Propino una combinación de golpes veloces y cortantes que lastimaron aún más a Salamence.

"¡Contra-ataca!" indico Dracón "¡[Lanzallamas]!"

Salamence disparo un torrente de llamas de su hocico, golpeando directamente el cuerpo de Charizard.

Red ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a Charizard que esquivase y el mismo Charizard recibió el ataque sin problema. Pues al ser tipo [Fuego], ese ataque no le causo ni siquiera una pequeña molestia.

"¡[Mega puño]!"

Charizard golpeo a través de las llamas el cuerpo de Salamence.

Recibiendo de lleno el golpe, Salamence salió disparado hacia atrás arrastrando sus garras por el suelo deteniéndose justo delante de su entrenador. Aún estaba consciente y podía continuar peleando.

"Perdón, pero… ¡Aquí termina!" Red acomodo su gorra "¡[Furia dragón]!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard disparo nuevamente una enorme esfera de llamas que impacto exitosamente con Salamence.

Hubo una fuerte explosión y una cortina de humo se levantó.

Red simplemente suspiro con pesadez pues la pelea le había tomado más tiempo del que había pensado.

"¡[Furia dragón]!"

Una esfera de llamas salió de aquella cortina de humo y por poco impacto el cuero de Charizard, afortunadamente había alcanzado a esquivarle.

"¿Qué rayos?" pregunto Red confundido

La cortina de humo se disipo.

Pudo ver a Salamence recuperado y en una mejor condición.

Dracón le miraba con una sonrisa mientras en su mano sostenía una botella que Red reconoció inmediatamente.

Una ventana salto delante de Red.

 **[Líder de Alto Mando Dracón ha usado [Restauratodo] en Salamence]**

 **[Todos los [Ps] de Salamence se han recuperado]**

"Aún no ha terminado" rio Dracón

Red acomodo su gorra.

Tenía una expresión de seriedad, pero era notable ese tic en su ceja que mostraba cuan molesto estaba en realidad.

Era realmente frustrante cuando los entrenadores hacían eso. Te hacían pensar que les habías vencido y de repente habían recuperado toda la vida.

Una de las cosas que Red más odiaba y en lo personal le enfurecía muchísimo.

Red hiso brillar sus ojos con ira al mismo tiempo que apuntaba hacia Salamence.

RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Inclusive el mismo Charizard rugió molesto ante lo que Dracón había hecho.

No estaba en contra de las reglas pero, Red no los usaba por honor y por qué realmente no los necesitaba. Por un momento olvido cuan molesto era eso.

"Para que te atrevieses a usar un [Restauratodo]" dijo Red apretando su puño con ira "¡No tienes idea de cuan molesto es eso!"

Red extendió su mano hacia adelante mirando con ira a Dracón.

"¡Charizard! ¡No importa cuántos [Restauratodo] use! ¡Vamos a derrotarlos!" Red acomodo su gorra "¡Usa [Envite ígneo]!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

[Pueblo Paleta].

"¡¿Qué paso con la pelea de Red?!" decía Green molesto mirando la televisión

Pues hace unos segundos la transmisión se había cortado en medio de la pelea de Red vs Dracón.

Ahora estaban mirando una transmisión en vivo de Plubio, el actual campeón de [Hoenn]. Quien se encontraba en el último piso de la [Liga Pokémon] siendo entrevistado ante las cámaras.

Esto era algo nuevo. Originalmente la pelea se llevaba a cabo en un salón cerrado, pero esta vez y por alguna razón. El techo de la [Liga Pokémon] se había abierto mostrando por completo el despejado cielo.

Sin duda se vería aún más increíble cuando peleasen.

"Tranquilízate Green" dijo el Prof. Oak sonriendo "Estoy seguro de que inmediatamente nos mostraran la pelea de Red"

"Ya habrá terminado cuando lo hagan" quejo Green cruzándose de brazos

Todos miraron la televisión.

*Díganos campeón Plubio* decía la entrevistadora mirando a Plubio *¿Cómo se siente al estar a instantes de enfrentarse al campeón de [Kanto], Red?*

*Bueno, realmente me siento un poco nervioso* respondió Plubio sonriendo *Nunca antes había escuchado de un campeón que fuese a retar a los campeones de otras regiones. Aunque espero por lo menos poder darle una pelea digna*

*Escuche que usted estuvo implicado durante el incidente en [Ciudad Arrecípolis] hace unos pocos días*

*Si, eso estuvo muy loco. Groudon y Kyogre de la nada comenzaron a pelear. Por un momento realmente pensé que no viviríamos para contarlo*

*Entonces fue cuando Red apareció ¿no?* la entrevistadora pregunto con emoción

*Sí. Estaba fascinado al verle aparecer. Llego montado sobre Rayquaza e inmediatamente detuvo la pelea de esos dos* explico Plubio con una expresión de emoción *Nunca antes me había sentido tan emocionado*

A continuación se mostró un video en el que se mostraba a Plubio y Aura atacando con sus Pokémones a Groudon y Kyogre.

El instante en el que ambos Pokémones legendarios les atacaron y casi destruyeron la ciudad, así como también el momento en el que todos habían creado una barrera de protección y se salvaron a duras penas.

Después se mostró la escena memorable.

Las nubes del cielo partiéndose dejando salir un rayo de luz. Rayquaza descendiendo por el rayo de luz y a Red sobre su cabeza con una expresión seria.

Se mostraron pequeños fragmentos de la titánica paliza que Rayquaza propino a Groudon y Kyogre bajo las ordenes de Red.

También se mostró el momento en el que Red capturo a Groudon y Kyogre usando solo Ultraballs.

Luego cuando Red les dejo en libertad y el video termino en el momento en el que Aura abrazo a Red.

" _¿Y esa quién es?_ " pensaron Misty y Aura al unísono teniendo un tic en su ceja

*Estoy realmente feliz de poder pelear contra tal entrenador. Estoy seguro que después de hoy continuaremos escuchando mucho más sobre el*

*Muchas gracias por sus respuestas* agradeció la entrevistadora

*Ah* Plubio sonrió forzadamente *Ya está aquí*

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron todos en la sala muy asombrados

La cámara se giró hacia las escaleras.

Lentamente pudieron ver aquella gorra roja.

Después le vieron ascender por completo hasta que piso con ambos pies la plataforma.

Red acomodo su gorra con una expresión seria. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y caminaba hacia el extremo que le correspondía. Dispuesto a comenzar su pelea.

En ese momento todos los televidentes solo tuvieron un único pensamiento.

" _Se ve genial_ "

* * *

[Alto Mando].

Red contemplaba el basto y despejado cielo sobre él.

El no recordaba que peleasen en esta clase de circunstancias. Originalmente la pelea por el campeonato sucedía en una habitación cerrada, así que ver esto sí que le sorprendió.

Pudo ver muchas cámaras a los costados dispuestos a grabar su batalla desde todos los ángulos posibles. Inclusive había algunos helicópteros haciendo tomas aéreas, ya que podían debido al techo abierto.

"Muchas felicidades por haber llegado hasta aquí" dijo Plubio sonriendo desde el otro extremo de la arena de combate

" _Hubiese llegado antes de no ser por el bastardo de Dracón y sus [Restauratodo]_ " pensó Red con un tic en su ceja

"Escuche un rumor que decía que no habías perdido una sola pelea desde que comenzaste a entrenar Pokémones" Plubio sonrió retadoramente "¿Es cierto?"

"Sí. No he perdido ni una sola vez" respondió Red con normalidad

"No pensaste que posiblemente… ¿Esta podría ser la primera vez que perdieses?"

Plubio afilo la mirada mientras sonría a Red.

Red pudo ver como cierta aura emanaba de Plubio, sin ninguna duda suponía ser alguien poderoso. Estábamos hablando de un campeón de liga.

Eso no impidió que Red sonriese ligeramente.

"¿Perder?" Red acomodo su gorra haciendo sus ojos brillar "No tengo planeado hacerlo"

"En ese caso. Démosle al mundo una muestra de cuan fuertes somos los campeones"

Plubio sonrió sacando su primer Pokéball.

Red saco su primera Pokéball.

"¿Listo para el combate?" pregunto Plubio

"…" asintió en silencio

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Campeón de la Liga Pokémon Plubio!]**

* * *

Mientras tanto en la primera planta del edificio.

Aura estaba sentada en un sofá mirando atentamente la televisión delante suyo. Pues apenas comenzó la pelea de Red vs Plubio y la cosa ya se había puesto muy interesante.

Pudo ver a Red enfrentarse al Wailord de Plubio utilizando a Snorlax. Dos Pokémones pesados y enormes chocando entre ellos, causando enormes estruendos y haciendo temblar la arena.

Era indudablemente increíble y emocionante.

"Aura"

Ella miro detrás suyo al escuchar su nombre.

"Papa…" dijo Aura sorprendida

La persona que le había llamado y que estaba parado detrás de ella se trataba de nadie más que el Prof. Abedul, el padre de Aura.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Aura parándose delante de su padre

"Cuando volví de una expedición tu madre me dijo que te habías marchado a comenzar tu viaje Pokémon" respondió el Prof. Abedul "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estas lastimada?"

"No estoy lastimada. Como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente bien"

"Ya veo. Tu madre también me dijo que estabas viajando con alguien, pero…" el Prof. Abedul miro la pelea de Red en la televisión "No pensé que fuese a ser el campeón de [Kanto]"

"Sí. Red es una persona increíble" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Y ese Red… ¿Es tu novio?"

"¿E-Eh?" Aura comenzó a jugar con sus dedos "Bu-Bueno, nosotros no tenemos esa clase de relación. Pe-Pero…"

El Prof. Abedul sonrió al ver a su hija.

Le acaricio la cabeza haciendo que esta alzase la mirada para verle.

"¿Ese chico, que tiene planeado hacer después de ganar el campeonato?" preguntó el Prof. Abedul

"Dijo que iría a [Sinnoh] a ganar la liga de haya" respondo Aura

"Y… ¿Tienes planeado ir con él?"

"Él dijo que quería llevarme con él. No iba a irme sin despedirme. Tenía planeado ir a despedirme de mama antes de irnos y tu…pues siempre estas fuera en tus investigaciones, así que pensé que no podría despedirme de ti" explico Aura "¿O estas en contra de que vaya con él?"

"Para nada. Si es algo que has decidido, entonces te apoyare" el Prof. Abedul le abrazo brevemente "Solamente te pido que te cuides mucho"

"Claro que lo haré" Aura correspondió el abrazo sonriendo "Además, Red siempre está cuidando de mí. El no dejara que me pase nada"

"Creo que tendré que hablar un poco con ese chico"

"No hagas eso" dijo Aura avergonzada

"Jajaja era una broma" rio el Prof. Abedul

*¡Ohhhh! ¡Increíble!* una mujer en la televisión exclamo con emoción *¡El campeón de [Kanto] Red! ¡Ya ha derrotado a 2 Pokémones del campeón Plubio! ¡Parece que realmente va a ganar esto!*

Inmediatamente Aura junto a su padre procedieron a tomar asiento nuevamente para ver con mucha atención la pelea de Red.

* * *

"¡[Mega puño]!"

Ludicolo recibió de lleno el poderoso puñetazo de Charizard.

PUUUUUUUUUUUM

Hubo un fuerte estruendo y Ludicolo salió disparado fuera de la arena de combate.

Y ya no estaba en condiciones de continuar peleando.

 **[Ludicolo enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Campeón de la Liga Pokémon Plubio enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono no.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Plubio sorprendido haciendo que su Ludicolo volviese a su Pokéball "Eres increíblemente fuerte"

Plubio sonrió sacando su última Pokéball.

"Este es mi último Pokémon" dijo Plubio afilando la mirada

" _Aquí viene_ " pensó Red acomodando su gorra

Plubio arrojo su Pokéball.

RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Gyarados [Nv.320] apareció rugiendo con gran poder.

 **[Ataque de Charizard baja por intimidación]**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard [Nv.333] respondió al rugido con otro poderoso rugido.

 **[Ataque de Gyarados baja por intimidación]**

Red y Plubio se miraron a los ojos con seriedad.

"¡[Furia dragón]!" exclamo Red

"¡[Furia dragón]!" exclamo Plubio

Ambos Pokémones acataron órdenes disparando dos enormes esferas de fuego.

PUUUUM

Ambos ataques impactaron creando una fuerte explosión.

"¡[Lanzallamas]!" indico Red

"¡[Hidrobomba]!" indico Plubio

Nuevamente ambos Pokémones dispararon potentes chorros de agua/llamas respectivamente.

Los dos torrentes impactaron con poder creando una fuerte cortina de vapor.

"¡Usa [Triturar]!" dijo Plubio

Gyarados a travesó la cortina de humo y rodeo el cuerpo de Charizard con su largo cuerpo, apretándole con muchísima fuerza.

"¡[Envite ígneo]!" dijo Red

Charizard prendió su cuerpo en llamas, forzando a Gyarados a soltarle por la fuerza.

Al liberarse Charizard tomo altura y como un poderoso meteorito impacto fuertemente con Gyarados haciéndole retroceder varios metros.

Gyarados se recuperó rápidamente y rugió a Charizard.

En respuesta Charizard también rugió con ferocidad.

Nuevamente ambos entrenadores se vieron a los ojos.

"¡[Garra metal]!" indico Red

"¡[Colmillo hielo]!" dijo Plubio

Charizard tiño sus garras de color metálico.

Gyarados hiso crecer dos enormes colmillos de su boca ecos de hielo brillante.

Avanzaron el uno contra el otro, encontrándose en el centro de la arena.

CLANG SLASH CLANG

PUUUUUUM

Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes feroces y poderosos entre ellos.

Pedazos de hielo caían por toda la arena.

Chispas volaban.

El sonido metálico era casi ensordecedor.

PUUUUUUUUUUM

Un estruendo y un fuerte golpe marco la diferencia.

Las garras de Charizard volvieron a la normalidad al mismo tiempo que los colmillos de hielo de Gyarados desaparecían.

"¡[Mega puño]!" exclamo Red

"¡[Cola férrea]!" exclamo Plubio

RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ambos Pokémones soltaron un poderoso rugido mientras lanzaban sus potentes ataques el uno contra el otro.

El puño de Charizard impacto fuertemente con la cola teñida de color metálico de Gyarados.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM

Hubo un fuerte estruendo acompañado por una fuerte onda de expansión y viento.

Ambos Pokémones retrocedieron arrastrándose y deteniéndose justo delante de sus entrenadores.

"No puedo creer que realmente exista alguien tan fuerte" dijo Plubio emocionado "Es la mejor pelea que he tenido en mi vida"

Plubio sonrió.

"Pero, aquí termina" Plubio afilo la mirada

" _Aquí viene_ " pensó Red acomodando su gorra

"¡Gyarados usa [Hiperrayo]!"

Gyarados comenzó a reunir energía en su hocico.

"¡¿Listo Charizard?!" pregunto Red sonriendo "¡Para esto es que nos preparamos!"

Charizard miro a Red antes de asentir exhalando una fuerte llamarada de ardientes llamas de su hocico.

"Que así sea" Red deslizo su mano por delante de él abriendo una ventana

Movió algunas cosas e inmediatamente una ventana salto delante de él.

 **[Charizard ha aprendido [Hiperrayo]]**

"¡Muy bien!" Red apunto hacia adelante "¡Charizard! ¡Usa [Hiperrayo]!"

Charizard comenzó a reunir energía en su hocico.

CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La energía seguía acumulándose.

CHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ya era bastante.

Entrenadores y Pokémones se miraron a los ojos.

Los ojos de los 4 brillaron con fuerza.

"¡Ahora!" exclamaron Red y Plubio al unísono "¡Dispara!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ambos Pokémones dispararon sus poderosos rayos de poder.

PUUUUUUUUUUUM

El simple disparo causo una fuerte onda de expansión y un gran estruendo.

El suelo debajo de ambos Pokémones se cuarteo.

Los dos rayos de poder avanzaron velozmente hasta encontrarse en el centro de la arena.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

En el momento en que ambos ataques impactaron, hubo un fuerte estruendo y un poderoso viento comenzó a soplar.

"¡No pierdas Gyarados!" exclamo Plubio

RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Gyarados respondió con un potente rugido mientras incrementaba el poder de su rayo.

Lentamente el rayo de poder de Gyarados comenzó a ganar terreno del lado de Charizard.

Red vio como Charizard comenzaba a perder terreno, lentamente comenzaba a perder.

Aunque realmente no sería para nada malo, si Charizard llegase a perder, sería tan solo el 1er Pokémon que Red perdería y todavía podría usar otros 5 y con eso su victoria estaba más que garantizada.

Pero en su interior no quería hacerlo.

No quería perder.

Sin importar nada.

Red sonrió.

Volteo su gorra hacia atrás.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Extendió su mano hacia adelante apretándola con mucha fuerza.

"Charizard…" hablo en voz baja

Charizard pudo escucharlo claramente y escucho atentamente.

Red sonrió levantando su pulgar a su Pokémon.

"¡No pierdas!"

Los ojos de Charizard se abrieron al tope y comenzaron a brillar cual linternas.

Su rayo de poder comenzó a crecer mientras comenzaba a tomar terreno rápidamente recuperándose e inclusive ganando a Gyarados.

"¡Vamos!" exclamo Red

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

El rayo de poder comenzó a ganar más terreno velozmente.

Frente a esa cantidad de poder Gyarados no tuvo absolutamente nada que hacer, le superaba por creces.

Fue un golpe directo.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Hubo una fuerte explosión acompañada por un poderoso viento.

Una nube de humo se alzó en donde Gyarados se encontraba.

Al cabo de unos segundos la nube de humo se disipo.

Mostrando el cuerpo de Gyarados tirado en el centro de un cráter pequeño.

Estaba fuera de combate.

"¡Ga….!" los entrevistadores que había cerca alzaron sus manos con emoción "¡Gano! ¡Realmente gano!"

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Has derrotado al Campeón de la Liga Pokémon!]**

 **[¡Ahora tú eres el Campeón!]**

* * *

"¡Gano!" exclamo Aura abrazando a su padre con alegría "¡Sabia que ganaría!"

"Ese chico realmente es fuerte" dijo el Prof. Abedul con asombro

* * *

Plubio hiso que Gyarados volviese a su Pokéball.

"Lo hiciste bien amigo" dijo Plubio mirando su Pokéball

* * *

[Pueblo Paleta].

"¡Ese es mi pequeño!" exclamaba la madre de Red con alegría

"Vamos señora, cálmese" dijo el Prof. Oak intentando tranquilizarle "Aunque es realmente asombroso. Esa pelea estuvo emocionante"

"Je" rio Green "No podía esperarse menos de mi rival"

"Realmente fue increíble" dijo Misty sorprendida

"Escuche que era fuerte, pero…" Rosa sonrió "No espere que tanto"

*¡Red!*

Las cámaras y las entrevistadores se acercaron a donde Red.

*Díganos ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer ahora que es campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn]?* pregunto la entrevistadora curiosa

*Bueno, iré a [Sinnoh] a convertirme en el campeón de haya* respondió Red con normalidad

*¿Está tratando de convertirse en el campeón de 3 regiones?*

*No estoy tratando* Red afilo la mirada *Voy a convertirme en el campeón de todas las Ligas Pokémon que existan*

" _Por favor disculpen la mala educación de mi hijo_ " pensó la madre de Red un poco apenada

*Eso es algo realmente impresionante. Esperamos seguir escuchando más sobre usted* la entrevistadora sonrió *Y antes de terminar ¿Hay algo más que le gustaría decir?*

Red se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo.

Nunca antes había estado en televisión así que nunca había pensado en que decir delante de las cámaras, por un momento dejo de lado su actitud seria y sonrió.

*No sé si estás viendo esto. Pero…* Red sonrió haciendo el gesto de paz con ambas manos *Mira mama estoy en la tele*

En ese momento todas las televidentes femeninas solo pudieron pensar una cosa.

" _Q-Que lindo_ "

"Hay mi pequeño" dijo la madre de Red llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla

*M-Muy bien. Eso sería todo por hoy* dijo la entrevistadora un poco sonrojada *Nos veremos en otra ocasión*

La transmisión termino.

* * *

[Alto Mando].

Los entrevistadores y camarógrafos acababan de dejar a Red mientras procedían a retirarse.

"Bueno, me has ganado" dijo Plubio deteniéndose delante de Red

"…" Red simplemente le miro con seriedad

"Espero que al menos haya dado una pelea decente"

Red acomodo su gorra, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez sonrió con sinceridad.

"Fue una buena pelea" dijo Red

Plubio sonrió complacido ante las palabras de Red.

"Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando?" dijo Plubio sonriendo "Tienes que registrarte como nuevo campeón"

Red y Plubio procedieron a acceder a una nueva habitación.

El piso relucía y reflejaba perfectamente todo.

Red avanzo hasta la máquina que el ya conocía, coloco sus Pokéballs sobre el estante e inmediatamente la enorme pantalla de adelante se encendió.

Todos los Pokémones de Red aparecieron en pantalla.

 **[Nuevo Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de [Hoenn] registrado]**

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Has ganado el campeonato!]**

Al terminar Red coloco sus Pokéballs en su cinturón.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" pregunto Plubio cruzándose de brazos

"Iré a [Sinnoh] a ganar la liga de haya" respondió Red con normalidad

"Escuche que el campeón de haya era extremadamente fuerte"

" _Cynthia_ " pensó Red con seriedad " _Incluso en la gameboy ella me causaba una molestia. Su Garchomp era demasiado poderoso_ "

Red miro la Pokéball de Charizard y sonrió.

"De cualquier forma no tengo planeado perder" dijo Red dándose la vuelta dispuesto a salir

"¿Ya te vas?" pregunto Plubio

"Antes iré a visitar a mama"

* * *

[Villa Raíz].

Antes de visitar a su madre en [Kanto], Red y Aura pasaron por la villa de Aura para que esta pudiese despedirse de su madre.

"¡Te voy a extrañar mi pequeña!" decía la madre de Aura abrazándole

"Ma-Mama…" dijo Aura correspondiéndole el abrazo

"¡Toma esto! ¡Escuche que estaba nevando en [Sinnoh]!"

La madre de Aura le entrego una chaqueta roja a Aura y unas botas negras. Aura procedió a colocárselas.

Ahora ella vestía una chaqueta roja encima de su camiseta y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla.

"Cuídate mucho pequeña" dijo la madre de Aura sonriendo

"Por supuesto" asintió Aura sonriendo

"Y Red" la madre de Aura miro a Red "Te encargo que la cuides"

"Claro" asintió Red con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza

Aura procedió a pararse al lado de Red y ambos sacaron sus Pokéballs.

Red saco su Charizard y Aura a Pidgeot. Ambos procedieron a montarse en el lomo de sus Pokémones.

 **[Charizard ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Vuelo]]**

Mientras tomaban altura, Aura se despedía con la mano y su madre también.

Desaparecieron en la distancia al cabo de unos segundos.

* * *

[Pueblo Paleta].

Red y Aura aterrizaron en el centro del pueblo.

Bajaron de sus Pokémones y les metieron en sus Pokéballs.

Pudieron ver a la madre de Red salir de su casa, con Green y el Prof. Oak siguiéndole.

"Red…"

La madre de Red fue hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

"Vimos tu pelea" dijo Green sonriendo de forma retadora

"Veo que has progresado muy bien" dijo el Prof. Oak sonriendo

Aura se sorprendió un poco de ver a tantas personas hablar con Red.

"Oye…"

Entonces de la casa de Red, dos personas más salieron.

Rosa y Misty.

"Estuviste increíble" dijo Rosa levantando su pulgar

"Impresionante, debería decir" dijo Misty

Ambas procedieron a ir a donde Red y se pararon delante de él.

"Ustedes dos…" dijo Red sorprendido

"Hijo. Explícame como es que estas dos chicas te "deben" dos besos" dijo la madre de Red un poco enojada

"Ah" Red levanto su dedo índice "Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo"

"¡¿U-Un beso?!" exclamo Aura

"¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?!" dijo Rosa enojada

"¡Apostaste que si te convertías en campeón en 1 semana te daríamos un beso!" dijo Misty igual de molesta

"Tienen razón" Red les miro "¿Y? ¿Vinieron a darme sus besos o qué?"

"E-Eso es…" Rosa desvió la mirada

"¿A-Aquí?" pregunto Misty apenada

"Si no quieren hacerlo no hay problema" dijo Red con normalidad "En primer lugar, no esperaba que realmente fuesen a dármelos"

Misty y Rosa alzaron la mirada.

Miraron por unos segundos a Aura antes de tragar saliva y mostrar una mirada determinada.

Rosa tomo a Red por el cuello de su camiseta y le jalo hacia ella.

Plantándole un beso directamente en los labios. Nada apasionado, un simple junte de labios.

Aunque eso fue suficiente para hacer que Red dejase de procesar y entrase en modo automático.

Aura tapo su boca sorprendida ahogando un grito.

La madre de Red simplemente suspiro mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Green soltó una risa mientras el Prof. Oak sonreía.

Al separarse, Rosa bajo la mirada escondiendo su rostro lleno de rubor, no se dio cuenta de que Red estaba en modo automático y técnicamente podría decirse que estaba desmayado de pie gracias al sorpresivo beso.

Y cuando pensó que se recuperaría.

Misty fue a plantarle otro beso en los labios.

Fue un knock out doble.

Se separaron brevemente.

El rostro de ella estaba lleno de rubor al igual que Rosa.

"¡Qué vergüenza!" dijo Misty procediendo a salir corriendo del pueblo

"¡No puedo creer que lo hice!" decía Rosa siguiendo a Misty fuera del pueblo

Red se quedó desmayado de pie unos segundos.

Reacciono al sentir unos leves golpecitos de enojo por parte de Aura.

" _Ah_ " Red toco sus labios con sus dedos " _Me besaron_ "

Red uso su gorra para cubrirse el rostro, debido a la vergüenza interna que sentía, su rostro se había enrojecido totalmente hasta tomar el color de un tomate. Inclusive vapor salir de su cabeza.

"Eso te pasa por estar haciendo apuestas" dijo la madre de Red suspirando

"Red idiota" dijo Aura inflando sus mejillas

"Esa chica" la madre de Red miro a Aura "¿Quién es?"

Red procedió a moverse para que su madre viese a Aura.

"Ella es Aura" dijo Red con normalidad "Es mi compañera de viaje"

"U-Un gusto" dijo Aura sonriendo

"El gusto es mío" respondió la madre de Red sonriendo "Como acabas de ver, mi hijo es un poco tonto. Agradecería que cuidaras de el"

"Po-Por supuesto. Déjemelo a mí"

"Gracias" la madre de Red sonrió "Y no te preocupes pequeña. Ya que estas viajando con el, tarde o temprano tendrás tu oportunidad"

"E-Espero lo mismo" dijo Aura bajando la mirada con rubor llenando sus mejillas

Green se acercó a donde Red.

"Mujeriego" rio Green

"¿Eh?" Red le miro con enojo "¿Qué dices bastardo?"

"Jajaja"

"Ah" Red le miro "Quiero pedirte algo Green"

"¿Tu? ¿Pedirme algo a mí? ¿Qué seria eso?"

"Quiero que te encargues de la liga mientras no estoy" explico Red con normalidad "Quiero que te conviertas en el sub-campeón"

"¿Por qué?"

"Muchas personas tratan de retar a la liga, y aunque la mayoría no logra pasar a la [Elite Four] algunos sí que lo hacen y yo no estaré aquí para recibirlos. Quiero que peles con ellos como sub-campeón. En caso de que seas derrotado, llámame enseguida y vendré"

"¿Por qué querrías que yo me convirtiese en el sub-campeón?" pregunto Green

"¿Por qué?" Red le miro "Porque eres la persona más fuerte que conozco"

Green sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Red.

"Está bien. Si alguien llega a vencerme, te llamare enseguida. Aunque tendrás que esperar mucho, después de todo. No muchos logran vencerme" rio Green extendiendo su puño hacia Red

"Lo sé" dijo Red chocando su puño con el puño de Green "Por eso te lo pedí"

Ambos sonrieron de forma retadora.

"Es cierto" Green recordó algo "Hace unos días alguien vino a buscarte"

"¿Alguien?" pregunto Red confundido

"Si, está dentro. Deja la llamo"

Green fue hacia la casa de Red.

Inmediatamente la ventana de [Mapa] salto delante de Red.

" _Dejo de parpadear_ " pensó Red mirando como el punto que representaba a Green había dejado de parpadear " _¿Significa que estaba pidiendo mi presencia?_ "

Red miro la puerta de su casa.

"Es enserio, él está aquí afuera" dijo Green saliendo de la casa

"¿Enserio?"

Entonces Red pudo ver como alguien más salía de su casa.

Sus ojos se abrieron cual platos ante lo que vio, estaba realmente sorprendido.

La persona que había salido…era una chica.

De su misma edad.

Cabello castaño con ojos al juego. Un sombrero blanco con una franja rosada, muy parecido a una Honorball. Una camiseta azul celeste con detalles en negro. Una falda roja. Calentadores de color azul celeste. Con zapatos blancos con líneas rojas. Cargaba un bolso amarillo.

Red la reconoció inmediatamente.

"Ella es…" dijo Green

"Puedo presentarme por mi misma" dijo la chica procediendo a pararse delante de Red

Red la miro con seriedad.

" _Sabía que iba a aparecer_ " pensó Red serio

En este mundo existían 3 tipos de personas.

[Player]: Eran aquellos que los jugadores habían escogido y los protagonistas.

[Character](Personaje): Personajes que podían ser utilizados, es decir, la opción alternativa a la elección del [Player]. Si el [Player] había escogido ser varón, el [Character] seria la mujer. Estos tenían la capacidad de convertirse en los protagonistas en caso de que el [Player] decidiera no hacerlo, como se mostró con Aura y Ruby.

[NPC]: Aquellos que no tenían un papel significativo a la historia. Aunque en este mundo sí que lo hacían, ya que se movían como deseaban.

" _Mi apariencia es como lo es ahora, porque, después de haber leído tanto sobre Red y haber visto tantas fotos en google. Yo mismo me hice a la idea de que Red lucia de la forma en que me veo ahora_ " pensó Red

Red miro por encima de su hombro a Aura, ella era un [Character].

" _Aura viste de rojo porque a pesar de sus remakes y nuevas versiones, siempre seguí prefiriendo el Pokémon rubí original. Lo mismo con la vestimenta de Ruby_ " pensó Red

La chica que estaba delante de Red era sin ninguna duda el [Character] conocido como Leaf (hoja), que era la opción a escoger en caso de seleccionar ser mujer al inicio de la partida.

En el caso de que Red hubiese desistido y hubiese decidido alejarse y no ser el protagonista. Esta chica hubiese tomado su lugar como protagonista. Se hubiese convertido en la rival de Green y posteriormente en la campeona de [Kanto].

Leaf era la contra parte de Red.

Aun así, Red sabía que ese no era su nombre.

" _Después de leer el manga, yo siempre pensé que eras ella_ " pensó Red " _Entonces, gracias a que pienso eso, el nombre de esta chica definitivamente será…_ "

"Mi nombre es…" la chica hablo

"Blue" interrumpió Red "¿Cierto?"

La chica le miro sorprendida.

"Red" Aura se paró al lado de Red "¿La conoces?"

"No"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunto la presentada como Blue

" _¿Cómo explico esto?_ " pensó Red suspirando

"De cualquier forma, ella vino a buscarte hace un par de días" explico Green

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Red mirando a Blue

"Por qué…" Blue miro a Red "Escuche que el campeón de [Kanto] había capturado a las 3 aves legendarias. Pensé que era un simple rumor, así que cuando fui a buscarlas no pude encontrarlas. Así que vine a buscarte, para pedirte un favor"

"¿Favor?"

"Por favor" Blue inclino su cabeza "Dame 1 de esas 3 aves"

Red la miro en silencio.

"Claro" acepto Red revisando su cinturón "¿Cuál quieres?"

"¿Eh?" Blue miro a Red confundida "¿A-Así de simple?"

"Si" Red saco 3 de sus Pokéballs "Supongo que tu tomaste el Pokémon restante y ahora posees un Venusaur ¿no?"

"¿Co-Como sabes eso?"

"Ya que usas Pokémon tipo [Planta] ¿te parece Moltres?"

"¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría!"

Red le dio la Pokéball.

 **[Red ha entregado Moltres a Blue]**

"¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!" exclamo Blue dando saltos con la Pokéball en su mano y una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Ah" Red le dio una Pokéball a Aura "Este es para ti"

 **[Red ha entregado Zapdos a Aura]**

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué me lo das?" pregunto Aura curiosa

"No puedo darte a Articuno ya que es parte de mi equipo. Note que no posees ningún Pokémon tipo [Eléctrico] así que tómalo" explico Red

"Gra-Gracias" dijo Aura con rubor en sus mejillas

"Hijo ¿Vas a irte a [Sinnoh] ahora mismo?" pregunto la madre de Red

"Tenía planeado tomar una ducha" dijo Red "Cambiarme de ropa ya que esta está muy sucia y gastada. Después me iré a [Sinnoh]"

"Ya veo, entonces cocinare algo para ti como despedida"

"¿Va-Vas a ir a [Sinnoh]?" pregunto Blue

"Si" respondió Red con normalidad "¿Por qué?"

"¿Pu-Puedo ir contigo?"

"No me importaría, honestamente"

 **[Entrenadora Blue de ha unido al [Party]]**

"¡Sí! ¡Podre atrapar más Pokémones!" exclamo Blue alzando su mano

Parecía que tenía la actitud del Red del manga que tenía la necesidad de atrapar todo Pokémon que se encontrase.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos.

Aura y Blue estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa, esperando la comida que la madre de Red estaba preparando.

Mientras tanto Red estaba en la ducha.

Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo abriendo la ventana de [Party].

Pudo ver los Pokémones de Blue.

Venusaur [Nv.285]

Realmente tenia Pokémones fuertes, no por nada estaba preparada para sustituirle en caso de que el desistiese de ser el protagonista.

Salió de la ducha y fue a su habitación. Abrió su armario y saco su ropa.

Para el siguiente instante ya se había vestido.

Jeans azules. Camiseta negra con mangas blancas. Chaleco rojo con bordes blancos y cuello blanco. Sus guantes sin dedos. Su tenis rojo con blanco.

Después de vestirse bajo a la primera planta donde comió junto a su madre.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato.

Ya se encontraban fuera de la casa, en el centro del pueblo, listos para irse.

"Escuche que en [Sinnoh] estaba nevando, así que…" la madre de Red le dio una chaqueta negra y una bufanda blanca

"Gracias" dijo Red poniéndose la chaqueta y la bufanda "Vendré a verte en unos días"

"Si, mucha suerte"

Red miro detrás de él.

Vio a Aura y Blue.

"¿Listas?"

"Si" asintieron las dos

Red dejo salir a su Charizard, Aura a Pidgeot y Blue a Fearow.

Se montaron en el lomo de sus Pokémones.

 **[Charizard ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Fearow ha usado [Vuelo]]**

Los tres volaron y desaparecieron en la distancia.

* * *

[Cascada Meteoro].

Mientras volaban sobre [Hoenn] recordó algo importante, así que se detuvo aquí.

El entro en la cueva dejando a Aura y Blue esperándole afuera.

El recordaba que en esta cueva había algo muy importante que él quería encontrar.

Tras recorrer la cueva por un par de minutos, lo encontró.

Ahí estaba el, revisando una piedra con un pico de metal.

Máximo.

Máximo se giró al escuchar el sonido de pisadas y pudo ver los brillantes ojos rojos de Red verle con seriedad.

"Tú eres…" dijo Máximo sorprendido

"Un gusto "Entrenador mas poderoso de [Hoenn]"" dijo Red acomodando su gorra "Yo soy Red, campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn]"

Los dos se miraron a los ojos seriamente.

"Ya sé que es lo que viniste a buscar" dijo Máximo sacando su Pokéball "Está bien, hagámoslo"

Máximo era conocido por ser el entrenador más poderoso con quien pudieses enfrentarte en esta región.

El realmente quería enfrentarlo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos seriamente, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen con intensidad.

"…" asintió en silencio

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Entrenador Máximo!]**

* * *

Mientras tanto Aura y Blue se encontraban esperando fuera de la cueva.

"¿El hace esto siempre?" pregunto Blue curiosa

"Algunas veces" dijo Aura sonriendo "Volverá enseguida"

Siguieron esperando en silencio.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

La cueva comenzó a expulsar muchísimo polvo y comenzó a temblar con muchísima fuerza, causando que estas dos miraran muy asombradas como la cueva se estremecía cada segundo.

No tenían idea de que estaba sucediendo dentro de esa cueva, pero sabían que se trataba de algo muy fuerte.

Pasaron varios minutos de intensos temblores y fuertes rugidos.

De un segundo a otro seso todo.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudieron ver a Red salir de la cueva.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Red al ver las caras de sorpresa de Aura y Blue

"N-No, no es nada" respondieron al unísono

"Continuemos entonces"

"S-Si"

 **[Charizard ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Fearow ha usado [Vuelo]]**

Los tres ascendieron al suelo y desaparecieron en la distancia.

* * *

[Pueblo Hojaverde].

Para la mañana del día siguiente habían llegado.

El pueblo inicial del Pokémon diamante, perla o platino como gusten.

Era exactamente como la madre de Red había dicho, estaba nevando.

Red uso la bufanda para cubrir la mitad de su rostro.

"Está helando aquí" dijo Blue abrazándose a si misma

"No tenía idea de que podía hacer tanto frio" dijo Aura juntando sus manos delante de su boca para exhalar aire caliente

"De cualquier modo, salgamos de aquí" dijo Red procediendo a caminar

"Si"

Las dos procedieron a seguirle.

"Oye"

Antes de poder salir, el escucho una 4ta voz.

Curioso se giró para nuevamente sorprenderse.

Era una chica.

Misma edad.

Cabello azul oscuro, casi negro, sujetado con unos broches amarillos. Ojos azules. Camiseta blanca y negra. Una chaqueta rosa encima. Una falda rosa. Mallones negros. Botas rosas hasta la rodilla. Un gorro de lana blanco con un símbolo rosado con forma de Pokéball. Bufanda roja.

Esta chica miro a Red, Aura y Blue con confusión.

"Nunca antes los había visto por aquí" dijo confundida "¿De dónde vienen?"

" _¿Otra vez?_ " pensó Red girándose para verle "Soy de [Kanto]"

"Ehhh, eso está muy lejos"

Red ladeo un poco su cabeza.

"Estoy confundido. Según recuerdo, tú trabajas como una investigadora para el Prof. Serbal y vives en [Pueblo Arena]. No entiendo que estás haciendo aquí" dijo Red mirándole curioso

La chica retrocedió un par de pasos.

"¿Co-Como sabes eso?" pregunto ella un poco nerviosa

"Solo lo sé ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a ver al chico que consiguió un Pokémon del Prof. Serbal hace unas dos semanas, pero ya no se encuentra aquí y su madre no ha escuchado nada de él"

" _Entonces aquí también había un [Player] que decidió no ser el protagonista_ " pensó Red deslizando su mano por delante suyo " _Lo sabía_ "

Pudo ver al punto que representaba a Ruby moviéndose entre [Sinnoh] y [Hoenn], esta vez no estaba solo. Había otro punto que al presionar saltaba una ventana pequeña.

 **[…]**

Al parecer no podía ver el nombre si no le había conocido antes.

"¿El hace eso siempre?" pregunto Blue imitando a Red

"Si" respondió Aura sonriendo

Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo haciendo desaparecer la pantalla.

"Espera…" la chica comenzó a inspeccionar a Red con la mirada "Creo que te he visto"

Ella seguía mirándole.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto ella directamente

"Soy Red" respondió el

"Campeón de [Kanto]" dijo Blue asomándose por el lado derecho de Red

"Y de [Hoenn] también" dijo Aura asomándose por el lado izquierdo de Red

"Puedo hablar por mí mismo ¿saben?"

"¡Ah!"

La chica saco de su bolso algo parecido a un teléfono y lo puso delante suyo. Comparándolo con Red.

"¡Eres el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn]! ¡Red!" exclamo la chica sorprendida

"Te acabamos de decir eso" dijeron los tres suspirando

"¡Te vi en la tele ayer! ¡Entonces no estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que te convertirías en el campeón de [Sinnoh]!"

Red soltó un suspiro.

"Nos vamos entonces" dijo Red

"¡Espera! ¡¿A-A dónde vas?!"

"¿Eh? Pues voy a ganar todas las medallas para poder retar a la liga" respondió Red confundido

"¿Vas a empezar hoy?"

"Si"

"¿Pu-Puedo ir contigo?" pregunto la chica nerviosa "Qui-Quisiera verte cuando pelees contra el campeón de [Sinnoh], dicen que es inmensamente fuerte"

"¿Eh? ¿Claro?" dijo Red confundido "No tengo problemas"

"¡Sí!"

Ella dio un salto de alegría.

"Por cierto" la chica sonrió "Me llamo…"

"Maya" dijo Red

La presentada como Maya señalo a Red mientras miraba a Aura y Blue.

"¿El hace eso siempre?" pregunto Maya

"Si, lo hace" respondieron Blue y Aura

 **[Entrenadora Maya se ha unido al [Party]]**

Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo abriendo la ventana de [Party] para ver el Pokémon de Maya.

Piplup [Nv.10]

" _Sera interesante_ " pensó Red sonriendo mientras deslizaba su mano por delante suyo desapareciendo la pantalla

Los 4 comenzaron a caminar.

"Oye Red" dijo Aura mirándole con cierto enojo "¿Por qué las aceptaste tan rápido?"

"¿No fue igual contigo?" dijo Red confundido "Iniciaste igual que ella"

"Es cierto, pero…"

"De cualquier modo" Red acomodo su gorra mientras sonreía "Comencemos con esto"

Aura sonrió al verle.

"Si" asintió ella sonriendo

"No puedo esperar para atrapar a todos los Pokémones de esta región" dijo Blue sonriendo

"Pensar que empezaría a viajar con el legendario Red" dijo Maya soltando risitas

Aquí comenzó.

La aventura de Red por la región de [Sinnoh].

Dispuesto a derrotar a la campeona Cynthia.

Esta vez con 3 compañeras.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 ** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nuevamente agradezco por leer mi historia._**

 ** _Si lo publique rapido, es por que realmente ya queria terminar con la saga de [Hoenn] y empezar con [Sinnoh]._**

 ** _Se nos unen Blue y Maya ¿Que les pareció eso? ¿Sorpresivo?_**

 ** _Como había dicho antes, esta historia quería escribirla hace ya mucho tiempo y honestamente tengo ya bastante cosas planeadas. Este capitulo lo escribí exageradamente rápido._**

 ** _Lo mas probable es que tenga una actualización continua, quizás actualice cada 2 semanas, ya que como dije, tengo mucho planeado y escribir estos capítulos es relativamente sencillo. Así que esperen con ansias._**

 ** _Mas tarde se revelara una sorpresa que no se vio en la pelea de Red vs Maximo. Esperen y verán._**

 ** _Uno de ustedes me pregunto si tenia planeado meter la mega-evolución. A decir verdad tengo planeado hacerlo, aunque por el momento no se vera, en cualquier caso, si saldra._**

 ** _Vaya esto de contestar preguntas esta bueno, si tienen alguna pregunta(que no tenga que ver con lo que pasara después(ya que eso seria spoiler)) pueden hacerla, la responderé._**

 ** _Eso seria todo por mi parte._**

 ** _Empezamos con la saga de [Sinnoh]._**

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	6. Sinnoh 1-?

[Ruta 201].

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Entrenadora Blue ha atrapado un Bidoof!]**

"¡Oh sí!" exclamo Blue alegre

Blue corrió hacia la Pokéball en el suelo y procedió a tomarla. Sonriendo procedió a meterla en su bolso amarillo.

"Oye Blue…" Red le miro un par de metros adelante "Apresúrate o te dejaremos atrás"

"¡S-Si!" asintió Blue corriendo hacia ellos

Blue corrió hacia donde Red, Aura y Maya. Caminaban dispuestos a ir a [Pueblo Arena].

"Menos mal el Prof. Oak la convirtió a categoría mundial, de otra forma no hubiese podido llenar aún más mi [Pokédex]" dijo Blue sonriendo "¿Hacia dónde vamos?"

"Vamos hacia [Pueblo Arena]" respondió Red mirando hacia adelante "Supongo que Maya le dirá a su madre que comenzara a viajar"

"Si" asintió Maya

Caminaron por un par de minutos.

"Aura…" hablo Red

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Aura curiosa

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando?"

"Poco más de una hora creo… ¿Por qué preguntas?"

" _¿Esta ruta siempre fue tan grande?_ " pensó Red confundido "Maya ¿Falta mucho para llegar?"

"¿Eh? No realmente. [Pueblo Arena] está más adelante" respondió Maya señalando adelante

Red afilo la mirada mirando hacia adelante.

Y justo como pensó, realmente no fue capaz de divisar la ciudad. Parecía que estaba mucho más lejos de lo que parecía.

" _¿Es que las rutas se están haciendo más largas?_ " pensó soltando un suspiro " _No recuerdo que fuese tan larga_ "

"¡Oh!" exclamo Blue alegre "¡Otro Pokémon salvaje!"

Se trataba de un pequeño Starly [Nv.10].

"Este es mío" dijo Blue sacando una Pokéball con una sonrisa atemorizante

"Maya ¿Esta ruta siempre fue tan larga?" pregunto Red mirando a la mencionada

"¿Larga? Bueno, a mí me parece igual que siempre" respondió Maya poniendo su dedo índice en el mentón

"Ya veo"

"¿Pasa algo Red?" pregunto Aura curiosa

"No, no es nada. Continuemos" dijo procediendo a caminar

"Está bien"

Red, Aura y Maya procedieron a caminar mientras Blue atrapaba aquel pequeño Starly.

" _Parece que las rutas se están volviendo o más realistas o mucho más grandes de lo que eran. Recuerdo que se podía a travesar en cuestión de segundos, pero…_ " Red suspiro "Como sea…"

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Entrenadora Blue ha atrapado un Starly!]**

"¡Espérenme~!" gritaba Blue corriendo hacia ellos

" _Esa actitud de atrapar a todo Pokémon existente se volverá molesta_ " pensó Red con molestia

Tardaron mucho más de lo que el mismo Red espero, pero al cabo de un rato finalmente lograron llegar.

* * *

[Pueblo Arena].

Al llegar Red fue capaz de ver la nieve blanca amontonándose en los techos de las casas y en las copas de los árboles.

Jamás había visto nieve real, solo en fotografías, por lo que fue inevitable para el no maravillarse ante el increíble paisaje nevado.

"Tengo que ir a decirle al Prof. Serbal y a mi madre. Esperen un poco por favor" dijo Maya

"Si tardas mucho te dejaremos atrás" dijo Red

"¡¿Ehhh?!"

"Lo hizo conmigo, no te preocupes. Te esperaremos" dijo Aura sonriendo

"¡E-Está bien!"

Maya fue corriendo hacia su casa.

Red por su lado simplemente fue hacia una banca cercana y tomo asiento. Aura se sentó a su derecha y Blue a su izquierda.

Ellas le veían curiosas, pues el contemplaba en silencio el paisaje.

El brillo en los ojos de Red era bastante peculiar, pues no siempre se le veía de esta forma.

Aura sonrió alegre al verle de esa forma mientras que Blue simplemente veía curiosa lo que sucedía.

"¡Ya volví~!"

Pudieron ver como Maya corría hacia ellos mientras les saludaba con su mano.

Al cabo de unos segundos Maya llego a donde ellos y se detuvo, jadeando un poco.

"¿Todo listo?" pregunto Red mirándole curioso

"S-Si, ya todo está listo" asintió Maya palmeando ligeramente su bolso y guiñando el ojo "Estoy preparada"

"En marcha entonces"

Red, Aura y Blue procedieron a ponerse de pie y junto a Maya comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de [Pueblo Arena].

"¡Maya!"

Alguien llamo a Maya, por lo que todos se giraron curiosos.

Red pudo notar a un anciano llamar a Maya desde un edificio.

Inmediatamente le reconoció como el Prof. Serbal.

"Pro. Serbal" dijo Maya "¿Qué pasa?"

"Hace un rato te envíe a preguntar por el chico que recibió a su Pokémon hace unas semanas" explico el Prof. Serbal llegando hasta donde Red y las demás

"Ah, es cierto. Perdóneme lo olvide"

"No importa ¿Y bien?"

"Parece que el chico se fue el mismo día que recibió su Pokémon. Su madre tampoco ha sabido nada el, aunque confía en que estará bien" explico Maya

"Ya veo, espero haber dejado a ese pequeño Chimchar en buenas manos" dijo el Prof. Serbal notando a Red "Este chico… ¿Eres Red?"

"Si" asintió Red con normalidad

"Campeón de [Kanto]" dijo Blue

"Y de [Hoenn]" agrego Aura

"Puedo hablar por mí mismo"

"Entonces realmente viniste a ganar la liga de [Sinnoh], eres un chico interesante" dijo el Prof. Serbal mirando a Maya "¿Vas a comenzar tu viaje junto a él?"

"S-Si" asintió Maya "Le pregunte y el acepto, así que voy a viajar con el"

"Ya veo, en ese caso…"

 **[Entrenadora Maya ha recibido Pokeballx5 de manos del Prof. Serbal]**

"Estas te servirán en tu viaje, intenta recaudar la mayor cantidad de datos para la [Pokédex] y asegúrate de convertirte en una gran entrenadora Pokémon" dijo el Prof. Serbal sonriendo "Sé que puedes hacerlo"

"Muchas gracias, me esforzare" dijo Maya sonriendo mientras guardaba las Pokéball en su bolso

"Y Red, por favor cuida de Maya"

"Claro" asintió Red con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza "Nosotros ya nos vamos, quiero llegar a [Ciudad Jubileo] hoy"

Red se giró y comenzó a caminar.

"Nos vemos luego Prof. Serbal" se despidió Maya sonriendo

"Suerte" dijo el Prof. Serbal despidiéndose con las manos

Después de eso los 4 procedieron a salir de [Pueblo Arena].

* * *

[Ruta 202].

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Entrenadora Blue ha atrapado un Shinx!]**

Mientras caminaban a través de la ruta en dirección a [Ciudad Jubileo], Blue atrapaba los Pokémon que le eran nuevos y que no había atrapado antes.

Los entrenadores que había por esta ruta habían aumentado, Red pensó que quizás se debía a que las rutas se habían vuelto más grandes.

Maya fue obligada por Red a enfrentarse a todos y cada uno de los entrenadores que se encontraban.

Ahora su Piplup era de [Nv.15] a punto de evolucionar.

"No cabe duda que fue buena idea venir contigo Red" rio Blue alegre "Ahora podre atrapar todo tipo de nuevos Pokémon"

"¿Qué hay de los de [Hoenn]? No has ido a esa región" dijo Aura curiosa

"Más tarde me pasare por ahí, a no ser que…"

Blue saco su [Pokédex].

"El Prof. Oak me dijo que con la expansión a categoría mundial había introducido una modalidad para compartir datos" dijo Blue pulsando botones "Aquí esta"

"Ah, es cierto, papa me lo dijo" dijo Aura sacando su [Pokédex] "¿Quieres que te transfiera los datos de los Pokémon de [Hoenn]?"

"Te lo agradecería mucho"

Mientras Aura transfería los datos a la [Pokédex] de Blue, Red veía a Maya quien jadeaba un poco y no era que el caminar le cansase, sino que había sido obligada a enfrentar a muchos entrenadores uno detrás de los otros.

"Oye" hablo Red mirándole "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"S-Si, estoy bien" respondió Maya enderezándose y sonriendo "Solo un poco cansada"

"¿Falta mucho para llegar a [Ciudad Jubileo]?"

"No debería faltar mucho…"

Red miro hacia adelante y como espero, no podía ver la ciudad.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Red.

Al parecer sería mucho más molesto a travesar las regiones si las rutas comenzaban a volverse más largas.

Al cabo de un buen rato lograron llegar.

* * *

[Ciudad Jubileo].

Llegaron a la ciudad al y Red se maravilló al ver la cubierta de nieve.

Sin duda una escena increíble que quedó grabada en la mente de Red.

"Ahora…" Red miro hacia cierto lugar "Deberíamos ir al Dojo Pokémon"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Aura curiosa

"Maya tiene que entregarle el [Diario] a Israel…"

Maya parpadeo varias veces incrédula.

"¿Co-Como sabes eso?" pregunto Maya sorprendida

"Acostúmbrate, el hace eso siempre" dijo Aura sonriendo falsamente

"E-Está bien"

"En marcha entonces…" dijo Red procediendo a ir

Fueron directamente hacia el edificio que Red recordaba y reconoció como el Dojo Pokémon.

Entraron.

Al entrar pudieron ver algunas mesas con sillas a su alrededor, sobre las cuales había niños ya sea hablando o jugando con unas consolas a las que Red reconoció como alguna especie de gameboy.

"Ahí está" dijo Maya avanzando "Israel"

Red miro al chico.

Parecía tener su misma edad. Cabello rubio en punta. Camiseta blanca manga larga con líneas naranjas horizontales. Pantalones grises. Bufanda verde.

"Oh, pero si es la ayudante del Prof. Serbal" dijo Israel sorprendido "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Tu madre me encargo entregarte esto" dijo Maya sacando algo de su bolso

 **[Entrenadora Aura ha entregado [Diario] a Entrenador Israel]**

"Oh, mi [Diario], gracias"

"No es nada"

"Por cierto…" Israel miro hacia donde Red "Esos chicos son…"

Red simplemente le miro en silencio.

"¡Ah!" Israel saco algo parecido a un teléfono y lo puso adelante, comparándolo con Red "¡No me lo creo! ¡Eres Red!"

Al escuchar eso, todos los niños en el dojo se giraron sorprendidos y emocionados.

"¡Mira es Red!"

"¡Increíble!"

"¡Es el real!"

"¡Lo vi pelear hace unos días!"

Rápidamente los niños rodearon a Red.

"¡¿Me pudo tomar una foto contigo?!" pregunto Israel muy emocionado

"¿Eh? Cla-Claro" asintió Red un poco nervioso ante la multitud

Al final termino tomándose una foto con todos los niños y con el mismo Israel.

"Que suerte tienes, viajar junto a Red" dijo Israel sonriendo, abriendo su [Diario] "Esto tengo que escribirlo… ¿Are?"

Israel saco dos papeles de entre las hojas del [Diario].

"Mama me dio dos [Mapas]" Israel le dio uno a Maya "Toma, este me sobra"

 **[Entrenadora Maya ha recibido [Mapa] de manos de Entrenador Israel]**

"Gracias" dijo Maya guardando el [Mapa] en su bolso

"Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo un poco de prisa, así que…" Israel se despidió y procedió a salir del dojo, corriendo literalmente "¡Nos veremos en otra ocasión!"

Red simplemente le vio irse en silencio.

"¿Y ahora?" pregunto Blue curiosa

"Nos vamos" dijo Red dándose la vuelta

Salieron del dojo.

Al salir procedieron a caminar por la ciudad.

Mientras caminaban, de la nada un hombre que vestía de traje se interpuso en el camino de Red, mirándole con una sonrisa.

"Buenas ¿Le gustaría ganarse un [Poké-reloj]?" preguntó el hombre sonriendo

"Tengo que encontrar 3 payasos ¿No?" respondió Red mirándole

"Efectivamente, muy buena intuición señor. En la ciudad hay 3 payasos dispersados, cuando los encuentre estos le harán una pregunta muy sencilla, si la responde correctamente estos le darán un cupón. Si logra juntar 3 cupones le daré un [Poké-reloj] completamente gratis ¿Qué le parece?"

Red se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo.

" _Creo que ya va siendo hora de saber exactamente cuánto duran los días_ " pensó Red serio " _Con las rutas volviéndose cada vez más grandes, necesitare saber cuánto tiempo tengo de luz_ "

Red suspiro, a lo que Aura, Blue y Maya le miraron curiosas.

"Aura ve hacia allá, Blue hacia allá y Maya tu iras por allá" dijo Red apuntando en tres direcciones distintas "Ahí encontraran a los payasos"

"¿Y qué hay de las preguntas?" pregunto Blue

"Las preguntas son fáciles, no creo que alguna llegue a equivocarse"

"Está bien" dijo Aura procediendo a ir hacia donde Red le había indicado

"S-Si" asintió Maya

Las tres fueron a donde Red les había indicado.

Mientras tanto Red se cruzó de brazos mientras veía al hombre de traje que continuaba sonriendo.

Por su lado el hombre sonreía, aunque una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla.

Estaba nervioso y como no estarlo, Red le estaba mirando fijamente con esos ojos rojos tan atemorizantes.

Nadie estaría tranquilo si le veían con esos ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos las tres volvieron.

"La pregunta fue increíblemente tonta" dijo Aura entregando un cupón a Red

"Y que lo digas, casi pensé que era una broma" agrego Blue entregando otro cupón a Red

"Si" termino Maya entregando el ultimo cupón a Red

Red entrego los tres cupones al hombre del traje.

El hombre sonrió, aunque nervioso y procedió a entregarle su premio gratis.

 **[Red obtuvo [Poké-reloj]**

Red se colocó el [Poké-reloj] en su muñeca izquierda.

"Vámonos entonces" dijo Red procediendo a irse

"Si" asintieron las tres

Las tres le siguieron.

Ya sin tener absolutamente nada que hacer en la ciudad, Red y sus compañeras se dispusieron a continuar con su camino a través de [Sinnoh].

* * *

[Ruta 203].

"Bueno…" Red, Aura y Blue se encontraban sobre el lomo de sus Pokémon "Nos vemos del otro lado"

"¡¿E-Ehhhh?!" exclamo Maya alterada

Corriendo hacia Red, Maya se aferró a su pierna impidiéndole a este alzar el vuelo.

"¡¿Es que hice algo malo?! ¡Si es así dímelo! ¡No tienes que tratarme así!" lloraba Maya sin soltar su agarre de la pierna de Red

"¿Ha? No hiciste nada malo" dijo Red mirándole confundido

"¡¿Entonces por qué me tratas así?!"

"¿Tratarte así?"

"¿El hiso esto con ustedes?" pregunto Maya mirando con los ojos llorosos a Blue y Aura

"Bueno…" Aura rasco su mejilla apenada "Lo hiso conmigo"

"Conmigo no" rio Blue "Yo me uní hace unos días"

Red suspiro mientras hacía que su Pokémon aterrizara, de esa forma Maya soltó su pierna.

Red le apunto con su dedo.

"Escucha Maya, si quieres viajar conmigo necesitas ser fuerte" dijo Red mirándole seriamente "No tengo tiempo para cuidar de ti, necesito que seas capaz de cuidar de ti misma"

"Pe-Pero…"

"Si no puedes hacer esto, lo mejor será que regreses a [Pueblo Arena]" Red acomodo su gorra haciendo brillar sus ojos "Esto quizás sea demasiado para ti…"

Maya apretó su falda mientras bajaba la mirada.

Red simplemente miro hacia adelante mientras su Charizard alzaba el vuelo.

Blue y Aura vieron a Maya con tristeza por unos segundos, antes de proceder a seguir a Red en los cielos.

"O-Oye Red ¿No fuiste muy dura con ella?" pregunto Aura un poco nerviosa

"Es cierto, estas siendo demasiado serio" dijo Blue

"…" Red simplemente se quedó en silencio

* * *

Mientras tanto Maya continuaba parada en el mismo lugar donde Red le había dejado.

Miraba el suelo mientras continuaba apretando su falda.

Metió su mano dentro de su bolso y saco su única Pokéball, aquel Piplup que había recibido del Prof. Serbal.

Alzo la mirada con determinación.

"Tiene razón, si voy a viajar con el necesito ser fuerte" dijo Maya apretando la Pokéball "No quiero ser una carga para él, al igual que ellas dos…quiero ser su compañera"

Maya miro hacia adelante.

Pudo ver entre la [Hierba alta] a algunos Pokémon salvajes que le esperaban para pelear con ella.

También fue capaz de ver los apasionados ojos de los entrenadores que había por esta ruta, quienes esperaban ansiosos a que ella se acercara para pedirle una pelea Pokémon.

Maya sonrió un poco.

Uso su bufanda para cubrirse la mitad del rostro y afilo la mirada. Sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente.

"Hagamos esto…" dijo Maya

Maya procedió a avanzar por la ruta.

* * *

Mientras tanto Red, Aura y Blue habían llegado al final de la ruta.

Ante Red se encontraba una imponente y alta montaña.

Aura se aferró al brazo de Red mientras temblaba, causando que Red le mirase confundido.

"¿N-No vamos a entrar ahí…verdad?" pregunto Aura

"Esa es la idea" dijo Red mirando hacia adelante

Un par de metros adelante yacía la entrada a una cueva, la cual Red recordaba tenía el nombre de [Túnel Pirita].

"C-Como decirlo..." Blue hablo nerviosa "Se ve espeluznante"

Cierta aura atemorizante salía de aquella cueva, causando que incluso Blue se aferrase al otro brazo de Red.

" _Recuerdo que esa cueva podía a travesarse en menos de 2 segundos, pero…_ " Red miro lo enorme de la montaña " _Creo que ya no será lo mismo_ "

Red procedió a dar un paso hacia adelante.

"¿A-Adónde vas?" pregunto Aura

"Voy a echar un vistazo, hay algo que quiero ver" dijo Red mirándole

"¿Va-Vas a entrar ahí?" pregunto Blue nerviosa

"Si, ustedes quédense aquí en caso de que Maya venga. Yo entrare"

"E-Está bien"

Red procedió a entrar a la cueva.

* * *

[Túnel Pirita].

Estaba completamente oscuro, apenas y podía verse nada.

 **[Zubat ha usado [Destello]]**

Zubat se encendió como si fuese una lámpara, iluminando a Red y un par de metros hacia adelante.

"Veamos…" Red afilo la mirada mirando hacia adelante "Realmente no puede verse el otro lado. Suena a que esto nos llevara bastante"

Red suspiro.

 **[¡Felicitaciones!]**

 **[¡Piplup ha alcanzado el [Nv.16]!]**

 **[¡Anda! ¡Piplup está evolucionando!]**

 **[¡Enhorabuena!]**

 **[¡Piplup ha evolucionado en Prinplup!]**

Al ver todas esas ventanas saltar delante suyo Red soltó una ligera risa.

Deslizo su mano por delante suyo, haciendo desaparecer todas las ventanas y se dio la vuelta, para salir de la cueva.

* * *

[Ruta 203].

Al salir de la cueva Red pudo ver como Aura y Blue suspiraban con alivio al verle salir intacto.

"Parece que será complicado a travesar la cueva" dijo Red llegando a donde ellas

"¿Cómo? ¿Realmente vamos a pasar por ahí?" pregunto Blue alarmada

"Si"

"¿Ehhhh? Pero luce tan aterrador"

"No hay nada ahí, solo esta oscuro"

"¿No hay una mejor ruta?" pregunto Aura un poco nerviosa "Realmente no me gustaría pasar por ahí"

"Si digo que vamos a pasar por ahí, lo haremos" dijo Red serio

"Si" asintieron las dos sin opción

"¡Red!"

Aura y Blue se giraron para ver como Maya llegaba corriendo.

Maya paso de ellas y salto directamente a Red, quien sorprendido simplemente pudo a treparle sin caer de espalda al suelo.

"¡Escucha esto Red! ¡Mi Piplup evoluciono! ¡Ahora es un Prinplup!" dijo Maya hundiendo su rostro el pecho de Red

"Si, lose" dijo Red sonriendo ligeramente "Bien hecho"

Red acaricio la cabeza de Maya, causándole de esta forma unas cuantas risitas.

No noto la mirada fija de Aura.

Al cabo de unos segundos Red noto lo que hacía, a lo que alarmado retiro su mano y se separó de Maya, girándose para ocultar su enrojecido rostro.

"Pensé que volverías a [Pueblo Arena] Maya" dijo Blue sorprendida

"N-No, Red tenía razón. Si quiero viajar con él, necesito ser más fuerte" dijo Maya sonriendo "Estoy viajando con el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn], tengo que estar a la altura"

"No te preocupes Maya, te apoyaremos" dijo Aura sonriendo "Yo mejor que nadie entiendo lo complicado que es viajar con Red al comienzo, no te preocupes mejorara"

"Eso espero"

Maya miro a Red.

"Por cierto…" Maya señalo la cueva con cierto temor "¿N-No vamos a entrar ahí, verdad?"

"Esa es la idea" dijo Red mirando la cueva

Red miro el horizonte, ya había comenzado a tornarse naranja, estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo.

"Vamos, quiero llegar a [Ciudad Pirita] para el anochecer" dijo Red procediendo a entrar en la cueva nuevamente

Las tres dudaron un poco, aunque al final cedieron y terminaron entrando a la aterradora cueva junto a Red.

* * *

[Túnel Pirita].

 **[Zubat ha usado [Destello]]**

El cuerpo destellando de Zubat iluminaba el camino por el cual Red y sus compañeras debían ir para poder salir de la cueva.

Y aunque en lo personal a Red no le asustaban o molestaban esta clase de lugares oscuros, su rostro mostraba molestia, aunque era por otra razón.

Aura, Blue y Maya estaban aferradas a su cuerpo mientras temblaba.

Aura sujetaba con fuerza el brazo derecho de Red sin notar que este había quedado entre su suave escote.

Blue tenía el brazo izquierdo, atrapándolo entre su escote al igual que Aura.

Maya por otro lado abrazaba a Red por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de Red para no ver nada, sin notar que su escote estaba presionándose contra la espalda de su compañero.

Y aunque normalmente esta clase de situación hubiese avergonzado mucho a Red, esta vez estaba más bien molesto, pues caminar era difícil con ellas aferradas a su cuerpo.

"No quiero ver, no quiero ver, no quiero ver, no quiero ver, no quiero ver" repetía Maya sin dejar ir a Red

"E-Este lugar luce increíblemente aterrador" decía Aura abrazando aún más el brazo de Red

"¿Q-Que es eso?" pregunto Blue asustada y abrazando con más fuerza a Red

"Oigan…" Red hablo con molestia y con un tic en su ceja "No hay absolutamente nada aquí, pueden soltarme"

"No" las tres se negaron al mismo tiempo

Red simplemente pudo suspirar.

En esa posición incómoda continuaron a travesando la cueva.

TAP TAP

El sonido de pisadas llego a los oídos de las tres.

"¿Q-Que fue eso?" pregunto Blue alterada

"S-Sonó como a pisadas" agrego Aura tragando la saliva

"No escucho nada, no escucho nada, no escucho nada" decía Maya abrazando aún más el cuerpo de Red

El cuerpo de Zubat iluminaba cierto rango.

Blue pudo ver como la punta de unos zapatos se asomaban en la luz de Zubat.

El rostro de Blue se tiño de azul al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire.

"¡Hola!" un entrenador entro a la luz sonriente "¿Quieres una pe…?"

"¡Kyaaa~!" Blue grito y lanzo una patada ciega

PUM

La patada de Blue golpeo fuertemente al entrenador en el estómago, tirándole al suelo.

Red se giró curioso al escuchar algo caer al suelo, notando el cuerpo del entrenador tendido en el suelo, fuera de combate.

"¿Un entrenador?" pregunto Aura confundida

"Cuanto lo siento, pensé que era otra cosa" dijo Blue apenada

"Como decirlo" dijo Red mirando a Blue "Tienes piernas fuertes"

"Cállate…" dijo Blue avergonzada

Después de eso continuaron a travesando la cueva.

Red recordaba que había entrenadores en la cueva, aunque no espero que fuesen a ser tantos como los que se encontró.

Red se enfrentó a algunos, Maya se enfrentó a la mayoría y Blue noqueo a otros cuantos.

Al cabo de un buen rato finalmente pudieron ver ante ellos la luz, significando que habían encontrado la salida.

* * *

[Ciudad Pirita].

Al llegar a la ciudad pudieron verla bañada por la luz escarlata del atardecer.

Red suspiro resignado, pues ya era lo suficientemente tarde para que las personas comenzaran a meterse a sus casas, supuso que el gimnasio estaría cerrado.

"Hola" un chico saludo a Red "¿Es tu primera vez en [Ciudad Pirita]? Si gustas puedo darte un pequeño tour por la ciudad"

"No, se perfectamente a donde ir" dijo Red negándose

"E-Eh, está bien"

El chico se fue.

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto Aura curiosa

"Ya es muy tarde, dudo que el gimnasio este abierto" respondió Red girándose hacia un bosque cercado "Acamparemos aquí y mañana retare al líder del gimnasio"

"Está bien"

"Además…" Red les miro con molestia "¿Tienen planeado soltarme?"

Pues efectivamente, todas continuaban aferradas a él incluso después de salir de la cueva.

Velozmente todas se separaron de él, con sus rostros rojos de la vergüenza.

"Vamos a montar el campamento" dijo Red procediendo a ir hacia el bosque

Ya cuando todo se había puesto oscuro, ellos ya tenían su campamento completamente montado.

Afortunadamente Red había comprado un par de [Casas de Acampar] extras.

Red se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargando su espalda contra el cuerpo acostado de su Charizard, al mismo tiempo que su Pikachu yacía sobre su hombro derecho.

Aura, Blue y Maya se encontraban sentadas sobre un tronco cortado, cerca de la fogata sintiendo la calidez transmitida por el fuego.

Y ya que era invierno, estaba haciendo muchísimo frio.

"Que frio" decía Blue tallando sus manos y exhalando humo de su boca

"¿Enserio? Supongo que ustedes que vienen de [Kanto] piensan que es frio, aunque para mi es normal" dijo Maya sonriendo

"[Hoenn] no es tan frio, ni siquiera en invierno" dijo Aura temblando "Oye Red"

"¿Qué?" dijo Red mirándole

"¿Puedo sentarme ahí? Hace mucho frio"

"No me importa, honestamente"

"Está bien"

Aura se puso de pie y fue hacia donde Red, sentándose al lado de él.

"Ahh~ "Aura se acurruco y se recargo en Charizard "Que calido~"

Red por otro lado simplemente continúo contemplando la fogata, con las llamas reflejándose perfectamente en sus ojos.

Hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba nuevamente a su lado, esta vez era Blue.

"Oye…" quejo Red

"Hace mucho frio y aquí está caliente" dijo Blue acurrucándose al igual que Aura

Red simplemente tuvo un tic en su ceja, pues su situación más que avergonzarle, le molestaba.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?" pregunto Maya mirando con cierta envidia a Aura y Blue

"Iremos a retar al líder de gimnasio y ganare, después iremos a la siguiente ciudad" explico Red mirando el reloj en su muñeca "Ya es tarde, a dormir"

Todas las chicas entraron en las casas de acampar.

Por su lado Red continuo afuera, esta vez mirando fijamente el reloj en su muñeca derecha.

" _10…15…20…_ " contaba Red mentalmente

Contaba los segundos mientras veía el reloj digital en su muñeca.

 _"90…_ " dijo Red mirando el reloj seriamente " _1 minuto y 30 segundos, es lo que dura 1 minuto en este mundo_ "

Solo hiso unos cuantos cálculos mentales e inmediatamente entendió como iba la cosa.

En lugar de que los días durasen 24 horas como él sabía, los días aquí duraban aproximadamente 12 horas más, por ende los días duraban 36 horas.

La luz duraba alrededor de 18 horas al igual que la noche.

" _12 horas más…_ " pensaba Red mirando la fogata " _No es mucha diferencia, pero…_ "

Red suspiro.

" _Si las rutas realmente se están volviendo más largas, esto se volverá una completa molestia_ " pensó echando un palo a la fogata " _Bueno, no importa. Ya no tengo tanta prisa, así que está bien…_ "

Se cruzó de brazos y cerrando los ojos procedió a dormir fuera de su casa de acampar.

* * *

[Ciudad Pirita].

A la mañana siguiente.

Después de haber despertado y de haber levantado su campamento, Red y sus compañeras se dispusieron a ir hacia el primer gimnasio para que Red retase al líder y ganase su primera medalla.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al gimnasio se encontraron con Israel, quien nuevamente hiso brillar sus ojos al ver a Red.

"¡Hola!" saludo Israel alegre "¿Viniste a retar al líder de gimnasio? Pues déjame decirte que en este momento no se encuentra…"

"Está en la [Mina Pirita] ¿No?" dijo Red

"Exactamente ¿Cómo lo sabias?"

"Solo lo se…"

Red se dio vuelta dispuesto a ir hacia la mina.

Llegaron y nuevamente sus compañeras se aferraron a su cuerpo, con su rostro teñido de azul y temblando.

"¿V-Vamos a entrar ahí?" pregunto Aura nerviosa

"Si" respondió Red con normalidad

"¿E-Es que Red tiene alguna clase de gusto extraño por esta clase de sitios?" pregunto Blue tragando saliva

"No es que me disgusten, pero tampoco me gustan"

"Oscuro, oscuro, oscuro…" repetía Maya

Red simplemente pudo soltar un suspiro de resignación.

"¿Listas? Aquí vamos…" dijo Red procediendo a bajar las escaleras

Sus compañeras asintieron con el rostro de color azul, aferrándose a su cuerpo de la misma forma que lo habían hecho al cruzar el [Túnel Pirita].

Finalmente, después de un par de minutos habian bajado por completo.

* * *

[Mina Pirita].

El bajar fue increíblemente lento, ya que eran escaleras y sí que tardaron un par de minutos en bajarlas por completo.

Red nuevamente maldijo el que no colocasen ascensores en lugar de escaleras.

Al bajar las escaleras pudieron ver dos caminos.

" _Recuerdo que el izquierdo era más corto y que no había ningún entrenador por ahí_ " pensó Red mirando el camino de la izquierda " _Pero el derecho tiene más entrenadores con los cuales pelear, así que…_ "

Red miro a Maya, quien abrazaba su espalda con fuerza.

"Maya, tu iras por la derecha" dijo Red señalando el camino "Nosotros iremos por la izquierda"

"¿E-Es una broma, no?" dijo Maya abrazándole con aun más fuerza "No iré por ahí yo sola"

Red suspiro.

"Una de ustedes la va a acompañar" dijo Red mirando a Aura y Blue

"Bu-Bueno, inesperadamente mi estómago comenzó a dolerme mucho" dijo Aura con su rostro azul

"S-Si, me paso lo mismo ¿Qué coincidencia, no?" rio Blue con el rostro azul y nerviosa  
"Que mala suerte...j-jajaja…"

Ante las excusas de sus compañeras, el simplemente pudo suspirar con resignación.

"Bien, todos iremos por la derecha" dijo Red procediendo a ir hacia ese camino "Pero tu tendras que enfrentarte a los entrenadores ¿Entendiste, Maya?"

"S-Si, gracias" agradeció esta sonriendo, aunque nerviosa

Los 4 se adentraron en la oscuridad de la mina.

Mientras tanto, uno de los entrenadores que habia por la mina picaba con emoción una gran roca. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y deseos de una pelea pokemon.

TAP TAP

Escucho pasos y emocionado no dudo dos veces en ir hacia los pasos, deseando que fuese un entrenador Pokémon para retarle a una pelea.

Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue más bien distinto.

"¡Buenas!" el entrenador saludo enérgicamente "¿Te gustaría…una…pe...le…a?"

Delante suyo.

Dos brillantes ojos rojos brillaban con frialdad.

El entrenador miro aquellos ojos rojos por unos segundos. Era increíble cuanta frialdad era transmitida por esa mirada.

Cayo inconsciente del miedo.

 **[Zubat ha usado [Destello]]**

Zubat hiso brillar su cuerpo e ilumino el cuerpo de Red y de sus compañeras aferradas a él, quienes veían confundidos el cuerpo del entrenador tendido en el suelo con los ojos como remolino.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Red confundido

"¿Esta desmayado?" pregunto Aura

"Lo-Lo sabia, aquí hay algo" dijo Blue temblando

"No vi nada, no vi nada, no vi nada" repitió Maya escondiendo su rostro

Red simplemente observo al entrenador por unos segundos.

" _¿Las jornadas de trabajo serán tan agotadoras?_ " pensó antes de ponerse en marcha

Recorrieron la mina encontrándose con un par de entrenadores y pokemon salvajes a los cuales Red obligo a Maya a enfrentar y aunque esta se negó al principio, entendio que era para que mejorase y lo hiso sin decir nada mas.

Blue noqueo a algunos de ellos con patadas.

En un momento dado de su exploración, llegaron a una sección que tenía lámparas y por ende iluminación.

Aunque eso no fue suficiente para que Aura, Blue y Maya se soltasen de Red. Quizás por precaución, ellas continuaron aferradas a su cuerpo.

Mientras caminaban, Red fue capaz de ver un par de metros adelante a un chico con ropa sucia y de minero, con un distintivo caso rojo. Cerca del chico había un Golem.

"¡Golem usa [Golpe roca]!" indico el chico de casco rojo

Golem acato la orden y golpeo fuertemente una roca cercana, reduciéndola a pedazos muy pequeños.

"Eso debería ser suficiente, ahora…" el chico del caso rojo se giró "¿Quiénes son ustedes? No parecen trabajar en la mina…"

El chico del casco rojo metió a Golem en una Pokéball y después fue a donde Red.

"Espera…" el chico le inspecciono a Red "Ese cabello negro, esa vestimenta, esa gorra y más que nada…esos ojos. Debes ser Red ¿No es así?"

"Si, y tú debes ser Roco" dijo Red

"El mismo. Me advirtieron que vendrías, aunque te tomo demasiado" rio Roco divertido "Perdona por no haber estado en el gimnasio, antes tenía que ayudar en la mina"

Red simplemente le miro en silencio.

"Bueno, dejemos eso para después. Veo que quieres pelear" dijo Roco procediendo a caminar, retirándose el casco "Nos veremos en el gimnasio, Red"

"Si" asintió Red siguiéndole con la mirada

Roco desapareció en la oscuridad.

"Escuche que el era muy fuerte…" dijo Maya mirando a Red

" _Bueno, si siguen adaptándose a mi nivel claro que serian fuertes_ " pensó Red afilando la mirada

"Eso no importa" dijo Aura sonriendo "Red no perderá"

"Es cierto" asintió Blue

Red simplemente suspiro.

"En marcha…"

"Siii~"

Procedieron a salir de la mina.

* * *

[Ciudad Pirita].

Salieron de la mina y procedieron a ir hacia el gimnasio.

"Maya, ve al [Centro Pokémon] a curar a tus Pokémon" dijo Red señalando el establecimiento "Después de ganar iremos a [Ciudad Jubileo], no quiero que tus Pokémon estén débiles"

"¿E-Eh? Pero quiero verte pelear" dijo Maya negándose

"Incluso si soy yo no ganare tan rápido" dijo Red divertido "Anda, no te perderás nada"

"Está bien"

Maya procedió a ir hacia el [Centro Pokémon].

"Bueno…" Red miro hacia el gimnasio "Hagamos esto…"

"Si" asintieron Blue y Aura

"Y ustedes…suéltenme"

"Ah, es cierto"

Llegaron al gimnasio y entraron.

Red casi estalla en llanto al ver como todos los obstáculos habían sido removidos y en su lugar se encontraba una gran e imponente arena de combate.

"Bueno, como ya sabes mi nombre es Roco" dijo Roco posicionándose en el lugar que le correspondía

Red simplemente le miro en silencio.

"¡Ya regresee~!"

Maya entro al gimnasio, jadeando.

"Por poco te pierdes el comienzo" dijo Aura sonriendo

"S-Si, por eso corrí" dijo Maya reincorporándose

"Esta será la primera vez que veré a Red pelear" dijo Blue mirando a Red

"¿No lo habías visto ya pelear contra Plubio en la [Liga Pokémon]?" pregunto Aura

"Lo vi, pero verlo pelear en persona es algo completamente distinto"

"Es cierto" agrego Maya

"Bueno en eso tienen razón. Bueno…" Aura sonrió "Se sorprenderán…"

Las tres miraron a Red.

"Exactamente como dicen los rumores, no eres de muchas palabras" dijo Roco acomodando su caso rojo "Pero bueno, dejémonos de charlas ¿Eso quieres, no? Viniste por una pelea y eso obtendrás"

Roco saco su primer pokeball.

Red rio levemente.

Blue y Maya le miraron atentamente.

Red camino hasta el lugar que le correspondía en la arena de combate.

Tomo una Pokéball de su cinturón y alzo la mirada.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como si se tratasen de linternas.

Su mirada se volvió tan seria que Maya se llevó un susto al ver tanta frialdad en esos ojos rojos.

Blue sintió cierto escalofrió, casi afirmo ver alguna especie de aura salir del cuerpo de Red.

Las dos estaban sorprendías.

Sus ojos abiertos cual platos.

Paralizadas sin poder decir nada.

En ese momento solo pudieron pensar:

" _Este es…Red_ "

Red apretó la Pokéball.

"…" asintió en silencio

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Líder de Gimnasio Roco!]**

"¡Vamos Steelix!" exclamo Roco lanzando su Pokéball

Steelix [Nv.305] hiso acto de presencia, envolviendo su largo y rocoso cuerpo.

" _[Nv.305]_ " pensó Red seriamente " _Si esto sigue así, Cynthia rondara por el [Nv.500], dependiendo de qué tan fuerte me haya hecho para aquel entonces_ "

Arrojo su Pokéball con simpleza.

Lapras [Nv.325] apareció.

"Bueno…" Red acomodo su gorra "Me preocupare por eso después. ¡Lapras usa [Hidrobomba]!"

"¡Steelix esquívalo y usa [Cola férrea]!" indico Roco

Lapras disparo dos potentes chorros de agua hacia Steelix, quien esquivo uno de ellos, siendo golpeado por el otro.

Steelix continuo y tiñendo su cola de color metálico, golpeo fuertemente a Lapras, haciéndole retroceder un poco.

"¡[Roca afilada]!" exclamo Roco

Steelix golpeo el suelo, levantando escombros del suelo y posteriormente disparándolos hacia Lapras.

"[Rayo de hielo]" dijo Red

Lapras disparo un rayo de hielo, congelando todas las rocas que venían hacia él y después golpeando el cuerpo de Steelix, congelándole y dejándole inmóvil por unos segundos.

"[Hidrobomba]"

Lapras disparo dos potentes torrentes de agua, esta vez ambos impactaron con el cuerpo de Steelix, dejándole fuera de combate.

 **[Steelix enemigo se ha debilitado]**

"Bien hecho amigo" dijo Roco metiendo a Steelix en su Pokéball

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Roco enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono no.

La pelea continuo por un par de minutos.

Y aunque Roco se había vuelto bastante fuerte gracias a que se había adaptado al nivel de Red, frente a la ventaja de tipo y superación en niveles, realmente no había mucho que hacer.

Fue derrotado.

 **[Has ganado a Líder de Gimnasio Roco]**

 **[Red ha recibido Medalla Lignito]**

Red acaricio la cabeza de Lapras antes de introducirle en su Pokéball.

"Justo como decían, eres demasiado fuerte" dijo Roco sonriendo, aunque nervioso "¿Realmente existe alguien capaz de vencerte?"

"Si existiese, me gustaría conocerlo" dijo Red seriamente "Para vencerlo"

"Jaja, realmente eres algo, me agradas"

 **[Se ha registrado a Entrenador Roco en la [Pokénav]]**

"Ahora que me has derrotado, seguramente iras a por tu 2da medalla ¿No?" Roco sonrió "El segundo gimnasio se encuentra en [Ciudad Vetusta]"

" _Las rutas haciéndose más largas, la niña con su padre desaparecido, el bosque…_ " pensó Red con molestia

Red se dio la vuelta para ir hacia sus compañeras.

"Gran pelea" dijo Aura sonriendo

"¿Y a ellas que les paso?" pregunto Red confundido

Maya y Blue le veían con una expresión llena de sorpresa, intentaban hablar pero las palabras no salían de sus bocas.

"¿Así me vi yo después de verte pelear por primera vez?" pregunto Aura curiosa

"Un poco, si" Red procedió a salir del gimnasio "En marcha"

"S-Si" asintieron Blue y Maya tras recuperarse de la sorpresa

Salieron del gimnasio.

Red vio la gran montaña.

Tenía que a travesar nuevamente el [Túnel Pirita].

"Aún es temprano…" pensó Red mirando su [Poké-reloj] "Bueno, vamos entonces"

"¿A dónde exactamente iremos?" pregunto Blue curiosa

"Volveremos a [Ciudad Jubileo] y después iremos hacia [Ciudad Vetusta]" explico Red caminando

"¿A-A travesaremos de nuevo el [Túnel Pirita]?" pregunto Aura con su rostro azul

"Si"

"Ugh…" Maya tiño su rostro de azul

Justo antes de entrar, nuevamente se aferraron al cuerpo de Red, causándole otra gran molestia.

* * *

[Túnel Pirita].

 **[Zubat ha usado [Destello]]**

Nuevamente procedieron a atravesar el túnel para llegar a [Ciudad Jubileo].

Los entrenadores que habían derrotado el día anterior nuevamente les retaron y Maya nuevamente les derroto.

Blue noqueo a algunos.

Red desmayo a algunos con el simple hecho de verles.

Aura asusto a algunos gritando al verles.

Fue tardado, pero lograron a travesarla sin problema alguno.

* * *

[Ciudad Jubileo].

Después de haber salido del [Túnel Pirita] y a ver a travesado la [Ruta 203] habían llegado a la ciudad.

Se dispusieron ir hacia el norte, donde comenzaba el camino llamado [Ruta 204].

Sin embargo, como Red recordaba perfectamente, algo estaba sucediendo.

"¡Prof. Serbal!" grito Maya

El Prof. Serbal se encontraba arrinconado por lo que parecían dos personas que vestían trajes ridículos a los ojos de Red.

Red inmediatamente les reconoció como reclutas del equipo galaxia, a lo que soltó un suspiro.

"Maya, que oportuna" dijo el Prof. Serbal sonriendo, aunque nervioso

"Largo mocosa" dijo uno de los reclutas del equipo galaxia con molestia "No te entrometas"

"Claro que me entrometo, soy la asistente del Prof. Serbal" dijo Maya sacando su Pokéball con enojo "¿Y quiénes son ustedes?"

"Somos miembros del equipo galaxia, necesitamos al Prof. Serbal y nos lo llevaremos" respondió uno sacando su Pokéball "Incluso por la fuerza…"

Al ser dos reclutas, Maya dudo un poco, aunque sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"Vamos, yo te apoyo" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Aura" dijo Maya sonriendo "Esta bien"

Aura y Maya se dispusieron a pelear contra los reclutas del equipo galaxia.

"¡Ustedes se lo buscaron mocosas!" exclamo uno de ellos lanzando su Pokéball

Zubat [Nv.15]

"¡Vamos Prinplup!" exclamo Maya

Prinplup [Nv.25] apareció.

"Solo ha pasado un día desde que te fuiste y aun así" dijo el Prof. Serbal asombrado "Ya has mejorado tanto…"

"Tú lo has querido…" dijo el otro lanzando su Pokéball

Purugly [Nv.210] adaptado a Aura

"¡Vamos Blaziken!" dijo Aura lanzando su Pokéball

Blaziken [Nv.300].

Y mientras estas dos les daban la paliza de sus vidas a esos dos reclutas del equipo galaxia, Red fue a donde el Prof. Serbal.

"No puedo creer que Maya progresara tanto en tan poco tiempo" dijo el Prof. Serbal mirando a Maya pelear "No cabe duda de que en realidad eres algo Red"

"Si, lo que diga. Prof. Serbal ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuánto me tomara llegar a [Ciudad Vetusta]?" pregunto Red

"¿[Ciudad Vetusta]? Eso está un poco lejos, antes tienes que cruzar la [Ruta 204], [Pueblo Aromaflor], luego la [Ruta 205]"

"Eso lose, me refería a tiempo ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que me lleve?"

"Veamos, es un largo camino. Yo diría que…1 semana al menos"

" _¡¿1 semana?!_ " pensó Red sorprendido "Eso es mucho"

"¿Enserio? Bueno, no sé cómo sea [Kanto], así que supongo que es distinto"

" _Joder, todo se está haciendo más grande_ " pensó Red rascando su nuca "Bueno, da igual"

 **[Reclutas del equipo galaxia han sido derrotados]**

Una ventana salto delante de Red.

"¿Ya?" pregunto Red girándose

"Si, ya terminamos" dijo Aura señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás

Los dos reclutas del equipo galaxia yacían tendidos en el suelo con sus ojos como remolino, ya derrotados.

"¡¿Lo viste?!" decía Maya sonriente "¡Gane!"

"Si, lo vi" dijo Red sonriendo suavemente "Bien hecho"

Red acaricio la cabeza de Maya y Aura gentilmente, causándoles un par de risitas.

Blues les miro con cierta envidia.

"¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?!"

Blue se giró y noto a un 3er recluta del equipo galaxia, mirando a sus dos compañeros en el suelo con sorpresa.

"¡¿Quiénes se creen que son para meterse con el equipo galaxia?!" exclamo el recluta sacando su Pokéball

Blue camino hacia el sacando una Pokéball de su bolso amarillo.

"¡¿Fuiste tú mocosa?! ¡Prepárate para una…! Pa…li…za…"

El recluta del equipo galaxia se quedó mudo.

Blue tenía una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro mientras avanzaba hacia el.

El Pokémon que el recluta galaxia lanzo fue un Purugly de [Nv.230] adaptado a Blue, aunque no sería suficiente.

Venusaur [Nv.325] fue el Pokémon de Blue.

Fue más bien una masacre.

"Blue…" Red miro a donde Blue "¿Qué estas…?"

Se detuvo al notar al 3er recluta del equipo galaxia tendido en el suelo con sus ojos como remolino.

"Bien hecho" dijo Red levantando su pulgar

Blue fue hacia él y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, incitándole a hacer algo.

Red le miro por unos segundos confundido. Miro su propia mano y lentamente procedió a colocarla sobre la cabeza de Blue, acariciándole, aunque esta vez estaba confuso.

Blue rio un poco ante la caricia.

Aura inflo sus mejillas a modo de puchero mientras Maya reía un poco.

"Muchas gracias Maya" agradeció el Prof. Serbal "No sé qué habría hecho en caso de que no llegaras"

"No me lo agradezca" dijo Maya sonriendo "¿Pero por qué querían llevarte?"

"No lose, dijeron algo acerca de un proyecto, pero no supe de qué se trataba…"

" _Ah, será una molestia tener que enfrentar a Dialga o Palkia_ " pensó Red suspirando con molestia

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?" pregunto Maya

"No, puedo volver por mí mismo" dijo el Prof. Serbal "Tu continua con tu viaje"

El Prof. Serbal vio a Red.

"Red, continua cuidando de Maya por favor" dijo el Prof. Serbal "Estoy seguro que si es contigo, ella se convertirá en una gran entrenadora Pokémon"

"Ah, claro" asintió Red con normalidad

"Nos veremos después Maya"

"Si, hasta luego Prof. Serbal"

El Prof. Serbal procedió a irse de la ciudad.

"Bueno, en marcha" dijo Red procediendo a irse

"Si" asintieron sus compañeras siguiéndole

Justo antes de salir de la ciudad.

"¡Oye!"

Alguien llamo y aunque Red no reconoció la voz, se giró curioso encontrándose con un hombre que vestía de traje.

"Hola amigo, veo que tienes un [Poké-reloj" saludo el hombre de traje de forma amigable "¿Sera que lo conseguiste gratis?"

"Si, ayer. ¿A dónde quiere llegar?" pregunto Red cruzándose de brazos

"Vamos amigo, no estés tan tenso. Solo quería decirte bienvenido a la región ¿Eres el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] Red, no es así? Puedo saberlo por tu apariencia"

"Sí, soy yo"

"Solo quería decirte que él [Canal Tv] ya se encuentra abierto, no sé si abras visto el edificio. Estaba cerrado por unas remodelaciones y por eso estaba cerrado, pero ahora se encuentra abierto" explico el hombre "Ahora mira, como regalo de bienvenida te daré esto…"

 **[Red ha recibido [Caja corazón]]**

"Esta caja puede almacenar muchos accesorios Pokémon. Claro si gustas adquirir más accesorios puedes ir a [Canal Tv] a comprarlos" explico el hombre "Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte. Yo me voy yendo…"

"Espera" Red le detuvo mirándole seriamente "¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de esto?"

El hombre se giró con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

"Bueno, habrá supuesto que claro no se lo entregare gratis joven Red, quisiera pedirle algo a cambio" dijo el hombre sonriendo y sobando sus manos

"Escúpelo" dijo Red

"A cambio de entregarle esa caja, quiero que usted haga publicidad sobre [Canal Tv], ya sea durante sus peleas o en los pueblos y ciudades lejanas, no me importa"

"Supuse que pediría eso. Debería decir algo como "Woau, esto me recuerda a lo genial que es [Canal Tv], los accesorios que venden ahí son increíbles" o algo así" dijo Red sonriendo de forma burlona

"No necesita actuar, basta con que use nuestros accesorios y nos de nuestro respectivo crédito. Solo eso"

"Entiendo, bueno si eso es todo, acepto con gusto esta [Caja corazón]"

"Me alegra escuchar eso"

El hombre procedió a irse.

"E-Eso estuvo raro" dijo Maya sonriendo nerviosamente

Red miro la [Caja corazón].

"Veamos que tal…" dijo Red

Red pincho la caja con su dedo, abriendo una ventana.

Ya que recién habia adquirido la [Caja corazón] suponía estar vacía ya que no había comprado un solo accesorio, sin embargo, la caja no estaba vacia, habia un accesorio dentro.

"¿Y esto?" pensó Red pinchando el único accesorio.

 **[Bufanda roja]**

 **[[Bufanda roja] es un accesorio exclusivo de los [Player]. Este accesorio otorga al Pokémon que lo use un bonus de un 10% de ataque, ataque especial, defensa, defensa especial y velocidad. No apto para [Character]]**

Red abrió sus ojos cual platos.

" _Pero que stats, parece trampa_ " pensó Red sonriendo " _Ser un [Player] tiene sus beneficios_ "

Red se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo.

" _¿A quién se la pongo? Charizard seria imparable con esto, pero no la necesita realmente. ¿Lapras? No, no creo_ " pensó Red antes de levantar su dedo índice " _Ya lo tengo…_ "

Red dejo salir a su Pikachu.

 **[[Bufanda roja] será equipado en Pikachu]**

 **[¿Estás seguro?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono sí.

Una [Bufanda roja] apareció alrededor del cuello de Pikachu.

 **[Ataque de Pikachu se ha incrementado]**

 **[Ataque especial de Pikachu se ha incrementado]**

 **[Defensa de Pikachu se ha incrementado]**

 **[Defensa especial de Pikachu se ha incrementado]**

 **[Velocidad de Pikachu se ha incrementado]**

Pikachu miro su propio cuerpo y la bufanda rodeando su cuello.

Red se colocó en cuclillas para verle mejor.

Le miro seriamente.

"Si" Red levanto su pulgar "Te queda genial"

Pikachu asintió alegremente.

"¡Pero que lindoo~!"

Maya, Blue y Aura se lanzaron a Pikachu, cargándole y acariciándole con sus mejillas llenas de rubor.

"¿Qué es esto? Se ve increíblemente tierno" decía Blue acariciando la cabeza de Pikachu

"Se ve tan lindoo~" decía Aura acariciando los cachetes rojos de Pikachu

"Esa bufanda se ve tan geniaalll~" decía Maya

Red simplemente pudo suspirar mientras se ponía de pie.

Pikachu escapo de los brazos de las chicas y aterrizo sobre el hombro de Red.

"Vamos" dijo Red procediendo a caminar

Sus compañeras le siguieron de cerca, mientras continuaban con sus caricias al pequeño Pikachu en el hombro de Red.

* * *

[Ruta 204].

Al cabo de unas horas de salir de [Ciudad Jubileo], ya habían avanzado mucho en la ruta, pero no iban ni a la mitad.

Red tenía su inmutable expresión seria, mientras que sus compañeras ya mostraban su cansancio al jadear e ir perdiendo el ritmo a cada segundo.

"M-Me rindo…" dijo Blue "Ya no puedo más…"

"N-Ni yo…" agrego Aura en su mismo estado

"N-No tenía idea de que esta ruta era tan larga…" dijo Maya

Red se detuvo y les miro a un par de metros detrás de él.

"Vamos, ya casi llegamos" dijo Red

El Pikachu en el hombro de Red también les alentó.

"N-No mientas, sé que no estamos ni cerca de llegar" quejo Blue sentándose en el suelo

"E-Es cierto" dijo Aura tumbándose en el suelo a descansar

"A-Aun está muy lejos" quejo Maya

Red tuvo un tic en su ceja.

"Bien, haya las espero" dijo Red procediendo a caminar

"¡E-Espera…!"

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW

Red se detuvo al escuchar un fuerte rugido.

Se giró y pudo ver a sus tres compañeras en el suelo, con sus rostros más rojos que la bufanda de Pikachu.

 **[Aura, Blue y Maya han usado [Gruñido]]**

"Acaso…" Red les señalo "¿Tienen hambre?"

Las tres explotaron en rubor.

"¡N-No es lo que crees…!" exclamo Blue nerviosa "¡E-Enserio…!"

"E-Es solo que, el chocolate que nos diste no era mucha comida en realidad" agrego Aura jugueteando con sus dedos

"Y no hemos comido nada más, aparte de eso" termino Maya bajando la mirada sonrojada

Red simplemente sonrió un poco.

"Si tenían hambre debieron decirlo" dijo Red yendo hacia ellas

"E-Es que…"

Red les tendió la mano.

"Vamos, encontraremos un lugar para comer" dijo Red sonriendo

Sorprendidas, solo pudieron tomar la mano de Red y ponerse de pie.

"P-Pero ¿Dónde comeremos?" pregunto Maya

"Considerando que hoteles aparecen en donde no debería haber, lo más seguro es que por aquí haya…" pensó Red mirando los alrededores "Ahí esta"

Red señalo cierto lugar.

"Un puesto de comida"

Era un establecimiento pequeño. Dentro había mesas y sillas a los alrededores, para que los clientes esperasen la orden que pedían a los trabajadores.

Red pensó que era muy parecido a los puestos de hamburguesas de su mundo.

Entraron y tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa.

Pidieron su comida.

Se las trajeron y procedieron a comer.

Aura, Blue y Maya devoraron la comida que les trajeron velozmente.

Mientras que Red comía con normalidad, aunque sorprendido por como comían sus compañeras.

Pikachu también comía un poco.

"Gracias a dios…" dijo Blue recargándose en la silla, al parecer satisfecha "Ya estaba muriéndome de hambre"

"Yo igual" agrego Aura sonriendo

"Si" termino Maya

Red simplemente vio todos los platos apilados en torres sobre la mesa.

" _¿Cuánto me costara esto?_ " pensó Red nervioso

* * *

[Ciudad Vetusta].

En una de las casa de [Ciudad Vetusta], había dos personas.

Una de ellas era una mujer de cabello rubio largo y un poco ondulado, con unos accesorios negros con círculos amarillos en su cabello. Vestía una blusa azul celeste. Pantalones negros y zapatillas al juego.

Era la campeona de [Sinnoh], Cynthia.

"Déjame ver si entendí. Fuiste a [Hoenn] a realizar unas expediciones en la [Cascada Meteoro] y…" Cynthia miro por encima de su hombro "¿Fuiste derrotado?"

"Si…"

La otra persona era Máximo, quien vestía su atuendo de siempre. Aunque estaba sentado en un sofá, con una expresión más bien de pesadez.

"El entrenador que dices que te derroto" Cynthia sonrió "¿De casualidad será Red?"

"Si, exactamente" dijo Máximo suspirando "Pensé que era otro entrenador que había escuchado hablar de mí y que había ido a retarme, pero…."

Máximo miro su propia mano y esta tembló un poco.

"No puedo creer que realmente exista alguien tan fuerte" dijo Máximo sonriendo forzadamente "Me derroto por completo"

"Ahora me siento un poco nerviosa" dijo Cynthia sonriendo

Hubo silencio.

"Y acerca de tu expedición…" Cynthia miro seriamente a Máximo "¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?"

"Claro que lo encontré" dijo Máximo sonriendo

"Ya veo, eso me alegra"

"Parece que tendrás que usarlo pronto"

"Si, pensé que solo sería en situaciones de emergencia, pero si es como tú dices. Red será un oponente realmente difícil de vencer" dijo Cynthia sonriendo "Ahora tengo muchas más ganas de conocerlo"

"Lo tengo registrado en la [Pokénav]" dijo Máximo sacando una [Pokénav] de su bolsillo "¿Quieres que le llame?"

"No, dentro de unos días lo veré"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, aquí es donde se encuentra el 2do gimnasio. Lo esperare aquí y cuando llegue hablare con el"

"Tardara unos días"

"No importa, realmente quiero conocerlo en persona"

"Ya veo, como gustes" Máximo se puso de pie "Yo me voy yendo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer…"

"Como digas, dile a Plubio que nos veremos después" dijo Cynthia despidiéndose con las manos

"Si y Plubio dijo "Ten cuidado, no ganaras fácilmente""

"Jajaja, realmente quiero conocerlo…a Red"

Máximo cerró la puerta.

Cynthia miro por la ventana con una expresión seria.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras sonreía.

"¡Helado!" exclamo con alegría

Cynthia salió de la casa velozmente hacia un puesto de helados cercano.

* * *

[Ruta 204].

Después de haber terminado de almorzar en aquel establecimiento de comida, Red y sus compañeras habían retomado su camino.

Aunque el cielo ya se había tornado naranja y oscuro.

"Esto será todo por hoy" dijo Red señalando un par de árboles cercanos "Hay que montar el campamento"

"Si" sus compañeras asintieron

Aura, Blue y Maya procedieron a levantar el campamento.

Mientras tanto Red juntaba un par de palos para hacer la fogata.

Junto los palos y dejo salir a su Charizard, el cual soplo fuego para encender la fogata.

Charizard se recostó en el suelo y Red se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en el cuerpo de Charizard.

Pikachu estaba sobre su hombro.

" _Cynthia va a ser un problema…_ " pensó Red mirando la fogata fijamente " _En la Ds tuve que intentarlo muchas veces antes de poder vencerla. Incluso tuve que usar varios [Restauratodo] y [Revivir]…_ "

Red sonrió.

" _Aunque…_ " Red miro a Charizard

Red acaricio la cabeza de Charizard, haciendo que su Pokémon soltase un rugido alegre. El Pikachu en su hombro también prendió sus rojas mejillas en relámpagos antes de recibir afecto por parte de Red.

" _Sin importar cuan fuerte sea…_ "

Red hiso brillar sus ojos.

" _No perderé…_ "

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Poco a poco las sagas se irán volviendo más largas.**_

 _ **Sé que dije que tendría continuación continua y me disculpo por la tardanza, pero actualmente dos de mis otras historias están por terminar y por eso he decidido enfocarme en esas(para terminarlas) y después continuar con esta y las demás en paz.**_

 _ **Bien, pasemos a las preguntas.**_

 _ **Uno de ustedes me pregunto si aparecería la región de [Johto].**_

 _ **Si, si aparecerá, solo que fui tan tonto que me la brinque. Pensé en ponerla después de [Hoenn] pero que creen, la olvide de nuevo y coloque [Sinnoh]. La siguiente región por huevazos será [Johto], estén seguros de eso.**_

 _ **"¿Por qué usas los nombres de España?"**_

 _ **¿Por qué uso los nombres de español España? Pues porque ese es el idioma en el que yo jugué los juegos. Y no, no soy español, soy un jodido mexicano :V. Y si uso los nombres españoles es simplemente porque me gustan.**_

 _ **Ahora, también me preguntaron si esta historia terminaría al completar las sagas de los juegos y no, no lo hará.**_

 _ **Inicialmente yo tenía planeado llevarla hasta la saga de Pokémon XY. Y que jodida suerte que después sacasen Pokémon Moon y Sun y yo como "Joder que oportuno". Sin embargo, la historia no terminara ahí, ya que después de abarcar las sagas de los juegos yo tengo planeada mi propia saga, creada a partir de mi loca imaginación.**_

 _ **Una vez que la saga que yo inventare comience, se comenzaran a saber muchas cosas más sobre los [Player] y sobre el mismo Red, además de este mundo y pues en general de muchas cosas. Así que esperen xD**_

 _ **Eso es todo por mi parte, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_


	7. Sinnoh 2-?

[Ruta 204].

La ruta estaba completamente llena de nieve. El camino a seguir ya había desaparecido al ser cubierto por la blanca nieve. Había nieve acumulada en las copas de los árboles y en los arbustos de los suelos.

Estaba nevando y un fuerte viento azotaba. Los árboles se doblegaban ante el poder del viento, volcando la nieve en las copas hacia el suelo. Era una tormenta de nieve.

En las lejanías, entre la tormenta, se podía apreciar la silueta oscurecida de una persona.

La silueta continuaba caminando a través de la tormenta. Sus brillantes y serios ojos rojos brillaban cual linternas, resaltando entre la tormenta.

Y no estaba solo, otras 3 siluetas le seguían de cerca. Para ser más precisos, caminaban a su lado.

Se trataba de Red y sus compañeras. El Pikachu de Red se encontraba sobre el hombro de este. La [Bufanda roja] de Pikachu ondeaba con el viento helado.

Blue, Aura y Maya se abrazaban a sí mismas, mientras sus dientes chocaban por el frio. Sus cuerpos temblaban.

"E-Esto es demasiado, incluso para mi" dijo Maya tallando sus manos para calentarlas "Está haciendo mucho frio"

"Y que lo digas" agrego Blue con su nariz roja y moqueando

"De-Demasiado frio…" decía Aura temblando

Red por otra parte continuaba caminando en silencio, mirando hacia adelante.

" _Me dan ganas de llamar a Groudon y usar [Sequia] para terminar con este invierno_ " pensó Red serio " _Pero entonces me moriría de calor, mejor lo dejamos en invierno_ "

Red se detuvo de golpe, causando que sus compañeras le mirasen confundidas. Se giró y les vio con sus serios ojos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando?" pregunto Red

"Al-Alrededor de 5 días" dijo Maya temblando y abrazándose a si misma

"¿5 días, eh?"

"¿Po-Por qué?" pregunto Blue

"Ya deberíamos estar bastante cerca" dijo Red señalando hacia adelante "Ya casi llegamos a [Pueblo Aromaflor]"

"¡¿Enserio?!" preguntaron las tres aliviadas

Procedieron a continuar.

Al cabo de unas horas caminando, llegaron a cierto lugar.

"O-Oye Red" Blue tiño su rostro de azul "¿Re-Realmente no tienes un fetiche por estos lugares?"

"En absoluto" negó Red con normalidad

"¿O-Otra vez?" pregunto Aura nerviosa

"Ugh…" Maya tiño su rostro de azul

Delante de ellos se encontraba la entrada a una cueva. Y no era cualquier cueva, sino aquella conocida como [Senda desolada] la cual se tenía que a travesar antes de llegar a [Pueblo Aromaflor].

"Entremos" dijo Red "Adentro estará más caliente"

Antes de poder continuar, todas sus compañeras nuevamente se aferraron a su cuerpo.

Red simplemente continúo caminando, aunque con su rostro rojo de la vergüenza. Por su lado las chicas tenían los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez de Red y asustadas de que estaban a punto de entrar en la cueva.

* * *

[Senda desolada].

 **[Zubat ha usado [Destello]]**

Al entrar a la cueva, Red pudo notar que se trataba de una cueva bastante grande. Pues el techo de la misma era bastante alto.

Red camino un poco más, adentrándose en la cueva. Rápidamente noto y recordó que había un par de rocas enormes cubriendo el camino por donde debían ir para a travesar la cueva. Además de que también había otros montículos de piedras por ahí.

Pudo ver lo que parecía ser un pequeño lago dentro de la cueva, aunque estaba completamente congelado.

Red dejo salir a su Charizard y juntando un par de palos que había tomado de antemano, los junto y Charizard les prendió fuego. Ahora tenían una fogata.

"Brrr…." Blue temblaba mientras colocaba sus manos cerca del fuego "¿Cuándo parara la tormenta?"

"No lo sé" negó Aura en su mismo estado

"Las tormentas de nieve suelen durar varios días" agrego Maya tallando sus manos y temblando "Lo mejor sería no continuar por el momento, podría ser peligroso"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

Red simplemente miro a sus compañeras por unos segundos.

A él personalmente no le molestaba el frio y tenía planeado continuar, sin embargo al ver el estado de sus compañeras se cuestionó un poco sobre si realmente era buena idea continuar. La tormenta parecía que fuese a empeorar.

"¡Achu!"

Sus tres compañeras estornudaron al unísono.

Entonces tres ventanas saltaron delante de Red.

 **[Aura ha pescado un resfriado]**

 **[Blue ha pescado un resfriado]**

 **[Maya ha pescado un resfriado]**

Red soltó un suspiro.

Las tres chicas sintieron como Charizard se acercaba a ellas, recostándose detrás de ellas para darles calor. Y ellas contentas se acurrucaron recargándose sobre el cuerpo de Charizard.

Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo abriendo la ventana de [Objetos].

 **[Red ha usado [Cura total] en Aura, Blue y Maya]**

 **[Todos los estados negativos de Aura, Blue y Maya han desaparecido]**

 **[El resfriado de Aura, Blue y Maya ha desaparecido]**

Red procedió a quitarse la chaqueta negra. Al quitársela, se la arrojo a las chicas, que le miraron confundidas.

"Cúbranse con eso, iré a revisar la cueva" dijo Red mirándoles con normalidad

Ellas simplemente asintieron con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, a saber si era por el frio u otra cosa. Y procedieron a cubrirse con la chaqueta, como si fuese una manta.

Red procedió a revisar la cueva junto a Zubat quien iluminaba su camino. Llego hasta el lago que estaba congelado y vio que varios metros adelante había suelo, por lo que decidió a travesar el lago congelado.

CRACK

A mitad de su camino, el hielo bajo sus pies comenzó a cuartearse.

" _¿Enserio?_ " pensó Red suspirando

SPLASH

Cayo al lago de agua fría.

Tuvo que sacar a Lapras para que le rescatase del agua y le llevase de vuelta a tierra.

"Maldición…" dijo Red sacudiendo su ropas completamente mojadas "¡Achu!"

 **[Has pescado un resfriado]**

" _No me digas_ "

Red se giró a Lapras y le acaricio la cabeza antes de regresarle a su Pokéball.

" _Las cosas del otro lado no valen la pena, no me arriesgare_ " pensó Red sacudiendo su cabello mojado

Regreso a donde las chicas y la fogata.

"¿Qué te paso?" pregunto Aura preocupada

"El hielo se rompió" respondió Red sentándose cerca de la fogata "¡Achu!"

Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo.

 **[Has usado [Cura total]]**

 **[Todos los estados negativos desaparecen]**

 **[El resfriado ha desaparecido]**

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Maya mirándole

"Si, no hay problema" respondió Red mirando la fogata

"¿Estás seguro?" Blue insistió un poco preocupada "Estas temblando"

"Debe ser por el agua, no te preocupes. No es nada"

Red miro la fogata.

Aura, Blue y Maya continuaron mirándole por unos segundos. A pesar de su rostro serio y mirada fría, el cuerpo de Red estaba temblando mucho. Aun había agua escurriendo por su ropa y cabello.

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Blue en susurro

"No lo sé" respondió Maya también en susurro

"Déjenmelo a mí, tengo una idea" dijo Aura susurrando, aunque con una sonrisa

Aura susurro algo al oído de Charizard. El Pokémon al escuchar las palabras de Aura, asintió con la cabeza y procedió a levantarse.

Red sintió una extraña calidez, entonces noto que Charizard se encontraba ahora recostado detrás de él, y le veía.

"Gracias" dijo Red acariciando la cabeza de Charizard

Red se cruzó de brazos y uso su gorra para cubrirse el rostro, cerrando sus ojos y meditando. Se quedó dormido al cabo de unos minutos.

Abrió sus ojos confundido. Pudo ver la fogata aun encendida. Charizard continuaba recostado detrás de él, Pikachu continuaba sobre su hombro.

Entonces noto que su chaqueta estaba sobre él, cubriéndole como si fuese una manta. Y entonces noto algo más, Aura, Blue y Maya estaban sentadas a sus lados.

Red se puso rojo de la vergüenza y comenzó a tartamudear, en un intento de decir algo, aunque al final no pudo. Se detuvo al ver que todas ellas estaban dormidas profundamente.

Ya no tenía frio y eso era gracias a ellas.

Sonrió disimuladamente y acariciando brevemente la cabeza de las tres, cerró sus ojos y continúo durmiendo.

* * *

[Senda desolada].

Ya habían pasado un par de días, según lo que decía él [Poké-reloj] de Red. Y la tormenta de nieve aun no cedía, al parecer duraría un poco más.

"Parece que continuara por un rato más" dijo Red entrando en la cueva. Cubierto de nieve y cargando un par de palos de madera para la fogata

Red llego a la fogata y echo los palos al fuego, causando que la llama creciese y diese más calo.

Sus tres compañeras se encontraban sentadas cerca de la fogata. Recargando sus espaldas en el cuerpo de Charizard, usando la chaqueta de Red como manta.

"Por lo menos aquí está caliente" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Por lo menos" agrego Blue

"No recuerdo que hubiese habido una tormenta como esta" termino Maya confundida

Red simplemente contemplo la fogata en silencio.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW

Al escuchar un rugido, Red alzo la mirada. No había sido Charizard. Sus tres compañeras usaban la chaqueta para cubrirse el rostro, aunque sus cabezas emanaban vapor.

 **[Aura, Blue y Maya han usado [Gruñido]]**

Red soltó una pequeña risa. Abrió su mochila y comenzó a revisar, encontrando al cabo de unos segundos, lo que buscaba.

"Tengan"

Las tres descubrieron sus rojos rostros lentamente, notando que Red les estaba ofreciendo con una sonrisa un plato de comida envuelto con un plástico transparente.

"¿D-De donde lo sacaste?" pregunto Aura limpiando su saliva

"Los compre en aquel restaurant en el que comimos hace unos días" dijo Red "Pensé que algo como esto podría pasar, no pueden comer frituras y chocolates todo el tiempo"

"E-Es cierto" asintió Blue babeando

"¿Y-Y tú?" pregunto Maya mirando fijamente los platos en las manos de Red

"No se preocupen"

Red mostro un par de torres apiladas de platos con comida.

"Me tome la molestia de comprar mucho, así que dense gusto" dijo Red tomando un par de platos

Las tres sonrieron y procedieron a comer.

"No sé cómo hiciste para guardar toda esa comida en tu mochila" dijo Aura

"A quién le importa, es comida deliciosa" dijo Blue

"Es cierto" termino Maya

"Uno de los secretos mejor guardados de los videojuegos, el inventario de los [Player] es enorme" rio Red internamente

Las tres limpiaron su baba y se lanzaron a los platos.

"¡Pues a comer!" exclamaron degustando la comida

Red simplemente vio como sus compañeras devoraban velozmente toda la comida que había sacado. Afortunadamente Red a parto un par de platos para él, de otra forma sus compañeras se hubiesen comido su porción de comida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya se habían terminado por completo toda la comida. Y al parecer quedaron satisfechas, ya que estaban sentadas recargándose sobre Charizard, sobando sus estómagos con una sonrisa.

"Que buena comida" dijo Aura

"Y que lo digas" agrego Blue

"Exquisita" termino Maya

Red, quien aún no terminaba su primer plato, estaba más que sorprendido y una gota de sudor se deslizo por su mejilla.

" _Compre suficiente para una semana y ya se la han terminado en cuestión de minutos_ " pensó escondiendo sus propios platos " _Si continúan de esa forma, me iré a la quiebra. No puedo comprarles comida por siempre, necesito encontrar otra forma de alimentarlas_ "

Tras terminar de comer su porción de comida, Red se puso de pie. Esa acción causo que sus compañeras le mirasen curiosas, a lo que Red les miro con seriedad.

"Quiero probar una cosa, ayúdenme" dijo el serio

"Si…" ellas asintieron, aunque no muy convencidas

Red hiso que sus compañeras se parasen un par de metros delante suyo. Ellas estaban confundidas y un poco nerviosas, pues Red les estaba mirando muy seriamente, y debido a la posición y la mirada de Red, parecía como si fuesen a pelear.

"Saquen sus Pokémon" dijo Red tomando una Pokéball de su cinturón y haciendo brillar sus ojos "Vamos a pelear"

Ellas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, procesando las palabras que Red había dicho. Al haberlas procesado, solamente pudieron hacer una cosa.

"¡¿HAAAAAA?!"

Las tres exclamaron con sorpresa, nervios y miedo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Red confundido

"¡¿Pe-Pelear, dices…?!" Blue estaba nerviosa "¡¿No hablas de una pelea Pokémon, verdad?!"

"¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando?"

"¡Pe-Pero…! ¡¿Por qué?!" esta vez fue Aura

"Hay algo que quiero probar, solamente"

"¡A-Aun así…! ¡Pe-Pelear contra ti es…!" Maya no quería

Red simplemente suspiro.

"No se preocupen, no peleare enserio" dijo Red sonriendo suavemente "Hay algo que necesito probar. Si funciona, ustedes podrán volverse mucho más fuertes. ¿Me ayudarían?"

Al ver la sonrisa y la explicación que Red les había dado, ellas se lo pensaron un poco más.

Ciertamente lo de ser más fuertes les llamaba mucho la atención, en especial a Maya que quería convertirse en una compañera adecuada para Red. Sin embargo, no estaban muy convencidas del todo.

Ver a Red pelear sin duda era un espectáculo increíble, fascinante y casi adictivo, eso a los ojos de los espectadores. Sin embargo ¿Cómo lo sentirían los oponentes de Red?

Esos brillantes ojos de color rojo sangre les veían fijamente, esa frialdad y seriedad les ponía la piel de gallina. Sus cuerpos temblaban, casi podían afirmar ver cierta aura oscura desprenderse del cuerpo de Red. Estaban sintiendo lo que los oponentes de Red sentían al enfrentarle, y no era algo lindo de sentir.

GLUP

Tragaron saliva.

Las tres estaban nerviosas. Esa "presión" invisible que sentían y sabían perfectamente que Red causaba, les estaba poniendo incomodas.

Una de ellas dio un paso adelante.

"Yo lo haré" dijo Maya determinada, aunque nerviosa

"Ma-Maya…" Aura y Blue le miraron confundidas

Maya les miro sonriendo suavemente.

"Aura y Blue ya son muy fuertes, lo suficiente para poder caminar al lado de Red. Sin embargo yo…" Maya miro su propia mano "Aun soy débil, aun no puedo caminar al lado de Red. Por esa razón, quiero ser más fuerte"

"Maya…"

Aura y Blue sonrieron. Dieron un paso adelante, colocándose a los lados de Maya. Esta les miro sorprendía, ya que estas le estaban sonriendo.

Las tres miraron a Red quien continuaba mirándoles con una expresión seria.

"No estoy completamente seguro de que vaya a funcionar, sin embargo…" Red les miro "Me comprometo a volverlas más fuertes, de eso pueden estar seguras"

Sus compañeras sonrieron.

"Ahora…" Red señalo a Aura "Aura, ven aquí"

GLUP

Aura trago saliva y procedió a dar un par de pasos adelante, colocándose a la distancia adecuada. Saco su Pokéball. Ajusto el pañuelo en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su mirada se volvía seria y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

Red sonrió levemente. Acomodo su gorra e hiso brillar sus ojos.

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Entrenadora Aura!]**

"¡Blaziken!" exclamo Aura

Blaziken [Nv. 330] apareció haciendo una pose de pelea.

Red arrojo su Pokéball.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard [Nv.365] apareció rugiendo con poder, estremeciendo la cueva,

 **[Ataque de Blaziken baja por intimidación]**

Red y Aura se vieron a los ojos.

"¡[Lanzallamas]!" indicaron al unísono

Ambos Pokémon dispararon un torrente de llamas de sus bocas, impactando y creando una nube de humo espesa y de color negro.

Blaziken a travesó la nube de humo y arremetió velozmente hacia Charizard.

"¡[Doble patada]!" exclamo Aura

Blaziken hiso brillar sus dos piernas e impacto poderosamente dos patadas en el cuerpo de Charizard, haciéndole retroceder.

Sin embargo Red sonrió.

Charizard había sujetado con una de sus garras una de las piernas de Blaziken, Charizard alzo la mirada y casi podía afirmarse que reía.

"[Mega puño]" dijo Red

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard rugió con poder, estremeciendo el cuerpo de Blaziken y asentando con poder un potente puñetazo directamente en el pecho de Blaziken, quien salió disparado hacia atrás.

Aun así, Blaziken se re-incorporo inmediatamente.

"¡[Nitro carga]!" exclamo Aura

Blaziken cubrió su cuerpo con un inmenso manto de fuego y con sus poderosas piernas comenzó a correr velozmente hacia Charizard.

"[Envite ígneo]" dijo Red

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard rugió. Vatio sus alas con poder, tomando altura y cubriendo su cuerpo don un ardiente manto de fuego. Batiendo sus alas nuevamente, cual meteoro procedió a salir disparado con velocidad y poder hacia Blaziken.

Ambos Pokémon impactaron con fuerza.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La cueva se estremeció y algunos pedazos del techo comenzaron a caer, sin embargo Red y Aura no despegaban la mirada de la espesa nube de humo que había surgido del impacto de sus Pokémon.

Blaziken salió de la nube y aterrizo delante de Aura, con algunos rasguños, pero consciente y en condiciones de continuar sin problema alguno.

Charizard disipo la nube de humo con un aleteo de sus alas, imponente y sin ningún aparente daño grave. Aun podía continuar.

"Increíble…" dijo Maya con sus ojos más que abiertos "Está peleando a la par con Red"

"No necesariamente a la par, pero si está llevando muy bien el ritmo" dijo Blue sorprendida "De lejos, ella es la más cercana de alcanzar a Red"

Maya sonrió.

"Parece que tendré que esforzarme más" dijo Maya

"Y que lo digas" agrego Blue riendo

"¿Estas bien Blaziken?" pregunto Aura

Blaziken respondió colocándose en pose de pelea, sus ojos ardían con pasión.

"¿Qué hay de ti Charizard?" dijo Red

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR

Charizard rugió en respuesta, exhalando una feroz llamarada de su hocico.

Red miro a Blaziken y Aura.

"Has mejorado Aura" dijo Red sonriendo suavemente

Aura sonrió ampliamente, llenando sus mejillas con rubor.

"¡Mu-Muchas gracias!" dijo Aura alegre

"Yo mismo he visto tu progreso y me siento orgulloso de ver cuán fuerte te has vuelto" dijo Red "Y ya que te has vuelto tan fuerte…puedo tomarme las cosas seriamente"

Aura abrió sus ojos cual platos. Su cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a temblar.

Los ojos de Red comenzaron a brillar aún más, acomodo su gorra y un aura oscura comenzó a desprenderse del cuerpo de Red.

GLUP

Aura trago saliva y se mantuvo como pudo. Ajusto su pañuelo e hiso brillar sus ojos.

"Así que así es como se siente pelear contra Red" pensó Aura nerviosa

Hubo silencio.

"[Ataque rápido]" dijo Aura

Blaziken comenzó a correr mientras su cuerpo brillaba, piso con poder el suelo y desapareció, apareciendo nuevamente delante de Charizard e impactando una fuerte patada sobre el cuerpo de Charizard.

"[Ala de acero]" dijo Red

Charizard batió sus alas con poder, tiñéndolas de un color metálico. Voló rápidamente hacia Blaziken, impactándole con sus alas y tumbándole contra el suelo.

Blaziken se puso de pie velozmente y esquivo otro de los ataques de Charizard.

"¡Blaziken! ¡[Patada ígnea]!" exclamo Aura

Blaziken fue hacia Charizard nuevamente, salto y dando una voltereta hacia adelante se dispuso a golpear a Charizard con el talón cubierto en llamas.

"[Mega puño]" ordeno Red serio

Charizard hiso brillar su puño intensamente y lanzo su puñetazo hacia la patada de Blaziken.

PAAAAAAMMMMM

Ambos ataques impactaron creando una onda expansiva. Aunque se quedaron luchando unos segundos, ambos Pokémon se veían a los ojos con pasión y determinación.

PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM

Surgió una explosión y una nube de humo cubrió el cuerpo de ambos Pokémon.

"[Garra metal]" dijo Red

"[Picotazo]" dijo Aura

La nube de humo lentamente comenzó a disiparse, mostrando como Charizard atacaba repetidas veces a Blaziken con sus garras teñidas de color metal, aunque todos sus ataques eran contra-restados por Blaziken quien con su pico brillante los detenía.

Ambos Pokémon tomaron distancia.

"[Corpulencia]" dijo Aura

Blaziken hiso brillar su cuerpo mientras sus músculos se tensaban.

 **[Ataque de Blaziken se ha incrementado]**

 **[Defensa de Blaziken se ha incrementado]**

"[Danza espada]" dijo Red

Charizard hiso brillar su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo espadas de energía aparecieron a su alrededor para desaparecer segundos después.

 **[Ataque de Charizard se ha incrementado]**

Aura y Red se miraron a los ojos.

"[Mega puño]" dijo Red

"[Golpe certero]" dijo Aura

Ambos Pokémon fueron hacia el otro, con sus puños brillando intensamente e impactando en el rostro del otro. Ambos Pokémon continuaron intercambiando golpes uno tras otro, impactando en el cuerpo del otro sin ceder en lo más mínimo.

"Terminemos de una vez" dijo Red acomodando su gorra "[Envite ígneo]"

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

Charizard cubrió su cuerpo con un manto de llamas y batiendo sus alas tomo altura, nuevamente cual meteoro fue hacia Blaziken.

"[Envite ígneo]" dijo Aura

Blaziken cubrió su cuerpo con un manto de llamas y utilizando sus poderosas piernas comenzó a correr velozmente hacia Charizard, buscando impactar con él.

Justo cuando estaban por impactar.

"[Mega puño]" dijo Red

"[Golpe certero]" dijo Aura

Usando la velocidad y fuerza de sus [Envite ígneo], ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus poderosos golpes el uno contra el otro.

PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una nube de humo oscura apareció del potente choque. La cueva se estremeció nuevamente. Red mantenía una expresión seria y sin preocupaciones, aunque Aura estaba un poco nerviosa.

La nube de humo lentamente se disipo.

Ahí se encontraban Charizard y Blaziken.

Charizard tenía una expresión seria mientras veía a Blaziken tendido en el suelo, quien a pesar de estar tirado, aún estaba consciente y al parecer un poco lastimado. Blaziken estaba consciente, pero no en condiciones de continuar peleando.

" _Sus [Ps] se acabaron y aún está consciente, interesante_ " pensó Red deslizando su mano por delante suyo

Charizard tendió su garra a Blaziken quien tomo la garra de Charizard para ponerse de pie.

 **[Has ganado a Entrenadora Aura]**

 **[Charizard ha ganado 12976 puntos de [EXP]]**

 **[Blaziken ha ganado 20465 puntos de [EXP]]**

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Blaziken ha subido de nivel!]**

 **[¡Blaziken ha alcanzado el [Nv.331]!]**

Red miro esa ventana con interés.

" _¿Gana [EXP] aunque pierda?_ " pensó sorprendido " _Eso quiere decir que…_ "

Aura fue hacia Blaziken y le acaricio antes de colocarlo dentro de su respectiva Pokéball. Suspirando tras acabar su pelea.

"Buena pelea" dijo Blue acercándose y sonriendo

"Eres increíble Aura" dijo Maya con ojos brillantes

"Muchas gracias Maya" dijo Aura sonriendo "Estoy segura de que con el tiempo tu también te volverás igual de fuerte"

"Me esforzare por hacerlo"

"Bueno, no podía esperarse menos de la novia de Red" dijo Blue con una sonrisa picara

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡N-Nosotros no somos novios!"

"¿Por qué tan nerviosa?"

"¡B-Blue!"

"J-Jejeje…"

Las tres se pusieron tiesas al escuchar una aterradora risa. Se giraron lentamente y encontraron el origen de aquella aterradora risa.

Red estaba ahí, riéndose de esa forma tan aterradora. Su cuerpo emanaba cierta aura aterradora y horripilante, se quedaron paralizadas del miedo.

"Se gana [EXP] aunque se pierda, interesante, muy interesante" dijo Red mirando a sus compañeras con sus brillantes ojos rojos

"U-Um…" Aura hablo nerviosa y asustada "R-Red…"

Red sonrió.

"Prepárense, porque vamos a tener que grindear hasta que la tormenta pase" dijo Red sonriendo

"¿Q-Que es grindear?" pregunto Blue asustada

"N-Ni idea" negó Aura "Pero suena aterrador…"

"Estoy asustada" dijo Maya ocultándose detrás de Aura

Red seguía sonriendo de esa forma tan aterradora.

Sus compañeras se resignaron a hacer lo que decía.

Durante varios días, hasta que la tormenta paso, todas ellas fueron obligadas por Red a pelear contra él, de esa forma ganaron niveles y se volvieron más fuertes al igual que Red. En especial Maya.

* * *

[Ruta 204].

Tras haber pasado la tormenta de nieve, Red y sus compañeras finalmente habían salido de [Senda desolada] para continuar con su camino a través de la ruta.

Y aunque Red se mantenía igual que siempre, sus compañeras tenían una expresión cansada y ojeras, jadeaban un poco también.

"¡Hola!" un entrenador salió de la nada con una sonrisa brillante y pasión en sus ojos "¿Eres un entrenador Pokémon? ¿Te apetece una pelea?"

Red simplemente le miro en silencio.

"Maya"

"S-Si…" Maya avanzo hacia el chico

Maya saco su Pokéball y el chico también, arrojándola al mismo tiempo.

El Pokémon del chico era un Beautifly [Nv.125], adaptado a Maya.

Empoleon [Nv.230] fue el Pokémon de Maya.

Había mejorado demasiado durante la tormenta.

Fue una victoria sencilla.

Todos los entrenadores de la ruta fueron enfrentados por las compañeras de Red y todas ganaron fácilmente.

Al cabo de unas horas habían llegado.

* * *

[Pueblo Aromaflor].

Al llegar pudieron ver un pueblo pequeño, con los techos de las casas cubiertas con nieve. Arboles blancos debido a la nieve.

Avanzaron por el pueblo, hasta que Red diviso un edificio que tenía un par de árboles pequeños con lo que parecían ser Bayas en ellos, a lo que inmediatamente identifico el edificio como la [Florería].

Entraron a la [Florería] y pudieron ver a dos chicas.

Las dos vestían un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, con decorados de flores de distintos colores. Mallones blancos y botas hasta la rodilla. Guantes y una bufanda. Al ver a Red entrar ambas fueron a donde el con una sonrisa.

"Hola" saludo una de ellas "Soy Celinda"

"Y yo soy Violeta" saludo la otra "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Yo soy Red" dijo Red señalándose a sí mismo

"Yo soy Aura" dijo Aura saludando con una sonrisa

"Y yo Blue" saludo Blue guiñando un ojo

"Y yo Maya" termino Maya

Celinda y Violeta vieron a las tres compañeras de Red.

"¿Se encuentran bien? Parecen muy cansadas" dijo Celinda preocupada

"No es nada" negó Aura

"Estamos bien" dijo Blue

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW

Red miro a sus compañeras.

 **[Aura, Blue y Maya han usado [Gruñido]]**

Los rostros de las tres explotaron en rubor mientras se ocultaban detrás de Red.

"No tienen por qué avergonzarse" dijo Violeta sonriendo "Yo preparo un exquisito estofado de bayas ¿Les gustaría probarlo?"

Las tres asintieron tímidamente.

"Jajaja síganme" dijo Violeta saliendo por la puerta trasera

Las tres le siguieron curiosas.

Red simplemente vio a Celinda en silencio.

"Por cierto…" Celinda sonrió "¿Estas interesado en las bayas?"

"No realmente…" dijo Red "Aunque…"

"¡Ah! ¡Esto esta delicioso!"

Escucho la voz de sus compañeras y curioso fue a ver de qué se trataba.

En una pequeña pradera de flores detrás de la [Florería] se encontraba una olla de metal sobre una llama que calentaba el contenido.

Aura, Blue y Maya degustaban alegremente un tazón de estofado.

"¿Se puede hacer eso con bayas?" pregunto Red señalando la olla hirviendo

"Si, es un estafado de bayas. Y no es difícil de hacer" respondió Violeta sirviendo en un tazón "Prueba un poco"

Red tomo el tazón y dio un pequeño sorbo.

"Esta esta delicioso" dijo Red sorprendido "¿Realmente es tan sencillo?"

"Si sabes que bayas mezclar, si lo es" respondió Violeta sonriendo

Red miro la olla con interés.

" _Si es tan sencillo, podre evitar irme a la quiebra. Hay bayas por doquier, ademas..._ " pensó Red mirando a sus compañeras degustar el estofado alegremente " _Parece gustarles..._ "

Red asintió para sí mismo.

"¿Tendrás una olla extra que pueda comprar?" pregunto Red

"Si" asintió Violeta

Celinda salió de la tienda cargando una olla de color plateada.

"Aquí está" dijo Celinda entregando la olla a Red "¿Dónde la pondrás?"

"Aquí" dijo Red metiendo la olla en su mochila

"¡¿Haaaa?!"

Se sorprendieron más al ver la gran olla entrar como si nada. El inventario de los [Player] era increíble.

 **[Olla se ha depositado en el bolsillo [Obj. Claves]]**

"Ya que pareces tan interesado, te daré esto" dijo Celinda

 **[Red ha recibido [Psydugadera] de manos de Celinda]**

 **[[Psydugadera] se ha depositado en el bolsillo [Obj. Claves]]**

"Ah, y esto" dijo Violeta

 **[Red ha recibido Baya Meloc, Baya Aranja, Baya Zreza de manos de Violeta]**

 **[Baya Meloc, Baya Aranja y Baya Zreza se han depositado en bolsillo [Bayas]]**

"No puedo creer que todo eso haya cabido dentro de tu mochila" dijo Celinda sorprendida

Red se puso su mochila.

"¿Ya terminaron?" pregunto Red mirando a sus compañeras

"Sii~" asintieron ellas ya revitalizadas y satisfechas

"En marcha entonces…"

Procedieron a irse.

"¡Vuelven cuando quieran!" dijo Celinda despidiéndose

Red simplemente continúo caminando mientras sus compañeras se despidieron con las manos.

* * *

[Ruta 205].

Salieron de [Pueblo Aromaflor] y procedieron a caminar por un camino.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a una especie de intersección.

A su izquierda se encontraba un lago y ahí había un puente de madera por el cual debían pasar para continuar su camino. Aunque había dos miembros del equipo galaxia parados en la entrada al puente.

Hacia adelante se encontraba lo que Red recordaba era el [Valle Eólico].

Sin embargo algo le confundió.

Se suponía que al llegar aquí, una niña pequeña te pedía ayuda para rescatar a su padre que había sido secuestrado por el equipo galaxia, pero esa niña no se veía por ningún lado.

Y en cualquier caso, Red tenía planeado ignorarla.

En el juego era obligación ayudar a esa pequeña, ya que de otra forma esos dos en el puente no se moverían en lo absoluto y no podrías continuar la aventura, sin embargo ahora era distinto. Si quería moverlos, simplemente debía ir a ellos y vencerles, se ahorraría una molestia.

Red asintió para sí mismo mientras veía los dos miembros del equipo galaxia en el puente. Se dispuso a dar un paso hacia el puente e inesperadamente sintió un golpe.

PAM

Algo había chocado con él.

Miro lo que había chocado con él.

Una niña pequeña, de cabello castaño. Estaba tirada en el suelo, pues acababa de chocar con Red. Lloraba a cataratas y su nariz moqueaba. Su ropa estaba sucia. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a Red.

"¡Por favor!" dijo la niña aferrándose al pantalón de Red "¡Ayúdame a salvar a mi papa!"

Las compañeras de Red miraron lo que sucedía.

"¡Yo y el vivíamos en el [Vale Eólico]! ¡Pero unos chicos que vestían trajes raros llegaron y nos echaron! ¡Mi papa fue atrapado hace unos días! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame a salvarlo!" decía la niña

Red simplemente le miro con una mirada seria. La pequeña apenas y media hasta la cintura de Red, era increíblemente pequeña.

Red no tenía planeado ayudarle y se había planteado el ignorarla y seguir su camino sin molestia alguna. Aunque al ver a la pequeña cambio de idea.

Solo por un instante, Red vio algo más que solo a una niña pequeña llorando, algo de su vida anterior. La sombra de otra pequeña.

La mirada de Red se vacío de sentimiento alguno. Sus ojos perdieron luz y su expresión se volvió sombría.

Las compañeras de Red se estremecieron al ver el rostro de Red.

Red se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la pequeña, quien no pudo evitar asustarse un poco ante el rostro de Red. Estiro su mano hasta la cabeza de la pequeña y esta cerro los ojos.

Sintió como le acariciaban la cabeza y al abrir los ojos, pudo ver a Red sonriendo.

"No te preocupes, ayudare a tu papa" dijo Red

La pequeña simplemente pudo asentir y sonreír ampliamente.

Red cargo a la pequeña y la coloco sobre sus hombros y procedió a seguir hacia adelante, directo al [Valle Eólico].

Mientras que sus compañeras simplemente se quedaron estupefactas ante lo que habían presenciado.

Espabilaron y siguieron a Red hasta el [Valle Eólico].

* * *

[Valle Eólico].

Red pudo ver algunos aerogeneradores girar al son del viento frio de invierno.

Pudo ver una zona de [Hierba alta] y a su derecha se encontraba un edificio grande. En el cual había un miembro del equipo galaxia delante de la puerta.

"Cualquiera que no sea del equipo galaxia no podrá entrar. ¡Así que lárgate!" dijo el recluta del equipo galaxia "¡Y si no te vas! ¡Te obligare a irte!"

Red arrojo su Pokéball.

Charizard [Nv.386] apareció rugiendo con poder.

Red señalo la puerta directamente, ignorando por completo al recluta de galaxia. Sus ojos tenían una expresión fría y sin piedad alguna ordeno.

"Derriba esa puerta"

Charizard cubrió su cuerpo con un ardiente manto de llamas, batió sus alas con gran poder y cargo cual meteoro hacia la puerta.

Originalmente se tenía que vencer a este recluta para después regresar a [Pueblo Aromaflor] donde pelearías contra otros dos reclutas para conseguir la llave para abrir esa puerta. Sin embargo Red pensaba que era una molestia,

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM

Derribo al recluta y la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Todos los miembros del equipo galaxia que se encontraban dentro de la central acudieron inmediatamente hacia la puerta, donde ahora se encontraba un gran hoyo en su lugar, en donde también había una gran nube de humo oscura cubriendo todo.

TAP TAP TAP

Escucharon pasos e inmediatamente sacaron sus Pokéball para pelear contra lo que fuese que les atacara.

Lo último que vieron fueron unos brillantes ojos rojos resaltar entre la nube de humo.

Al derrotar a todos los reclutas, Red junto a la niña sobre sus hombros procedieron a adentrarse en la central e inmediatamente llegaron a una habitación.

Al entrar pudieron ver a un hombre atado en el suelo, con un trozo de tape en la boca.

"¡Papa!" exclamo la pequeña alegre

Una mujer de cabellera naranja se interpuso entre Red y el hombre amarrado.

"Yo soy una de los 3 comandantes del equipo galaxia" dijo ella

"¿No eran 4?" dijo Red divertido

"Ah, es cierto. Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Venus ¿No?"

Venus asintió temerosa.

El cuerpo de Red comenzó a desprender nuevamente aquella aterradora aura oscura y sus ojos rojos brillaron intensamente.

Le dio una paliza titánica.

Venus yacía tendida en el suelo junto a sus demás compañeros del equipo galaxia, mientras que Red desataba al hombre en el suelo.

"¡Hija!" dijo el hombre al estar desatado

"¡Papa!" la niña corrió hacia el

Ambos se abrazaron mientras Red les miraba con seriedad.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme" dijo el hombre

Red simplemente asintió, tomo a Venus quien estaba inconsciente y amarrada, la subió en su hombro y se dio la vuelta para irse.

"¡Muchas gracias!" dijo la pequeña sonriendo

Red se despidió con la mano y salió de la central.

Al salir pudo ver a sus compañeras esperándole con una sonrisa.

"Sigamos" dijo Red "¿Y los dos del puente?"

"Ya los hemos derrotado" dijo Aura señalando a dos reclutas tendidos en el suelo

"Ya veo"

"¿Y ella?" pregunto Blue señalando a Venus

"La necesito para algo"

"¿Y adónde vamos ahora?" pregunto Maya

"A [Pueblo Aromaflor]"

* * *

[Pueblo Aromaflor].

Llegaron al pueblo.

"Ara" Celinda les miro "No pensé que volverían tan pronto"

"¿Y eso que es?" pregunto Violeta señalando a Venus

Red simplemente continúo su camino hacia cierto lugar en especial.

* * *

[Prado Aromaflor].

Al entrar pudieron ver una hermosa pradera llena de flores de todos los colores, cubiertas de nieve.

También vieron a dos reclutas del equipo galaxia y lo que parecía ser un aldeano de [Pueblo Aromaflor].

"¡¿Quién eres?!" pregunto uno de los reclutas sorprendido "¡Lárgate o si no…!"

"¡Espera! ¡¿Esa es la comandante Venus?!" exclamo el otro sorprendido

Red le arrojo a Venus y estos le atraparon.

"Largo" dijo Red

No dudaron dos veces en salir huyendo junto a su comandante.

El hombre que al parecer era un rehén, fue hacia donde Red.

"Muchas gracias pequeño" dijo el hombre sonriendo

"Ni lo mencione" dijo Aura sonriendo

"En agradecimiento, toma esto…"

 **[Red ha recibido [Miel]]**

 **[[Miel] se ha depositado en bolsillo [Obj. Claves]]**

"Si colocas un poco de [Miel] en un árbol, puedes atraer a Pokémon salvajes, es un buen método de captura" explico el hombre

El hombre se fue.

"¿Y ahora a dónde iremos?" pregunto Blue curiosa

"Seguiremos nuestro camino" dijo Red procediendo a irse "Lo siguiente es el [Bosque Vetusto]"

"Sii~"

Se fueron.

* * *

[Ruta 205].

Tras a travesar el puente de madera y continuar caminando por la ruta. Red noto que el cielo se había comenzado a tornar de color naranja y había comenzado a oscurecer.

Caminaron a través de la ruta hasta que el cielo se tornó oscuro. Derrotaron a todos los entrenadores que se encontraron y pelearon con algunos Pokémon salvajes que Aura había atraído con su efecto [Atrayente].

Ya para cuando al luna hiso acto de presencia, Red y sus compañeras habían llegado a una zona donde pudieron divisar una casa de tejado rojo a unos metros adelante.

"Ara"

Una mujer adulta abrió la puerta y les miro sorprendida.

"¿Son entrenadores Pokémon? ¿Están en medio de su aventura?" pregunto con amabilidad

"Si, así es" respondió Aura, ya que Red no respondería

"¿Les gustaría quedarse aquí esta noche? Tenemos una habitación sobrante…"

"¡¿Enserio?!" las tres exclamaron con ojos brillantes "¡Claro que…!"

Red les detuvo con el brazo.

"¿Y cuándo nos costara?" pregunto Red serio

"Vamos, no les cobrare nada. Yo también he viajado antes así que no les cobrare nada" explico la mujer sonriendo "Sera gratis"

Red asintió.

"Está bien"

"Eres un tacaño" dijo Blue

"Ahorrador, se dice ahorrador" dijo Aura

"Red tiene que administrar bien sus gastos" dijo Maya

Entraron en la casa.

Pudieron ver una mesa de madera con 4 sillas a su alrededor. Una cocina, una sala de estar con un sofá de color marrón y una televisión.

"¿Gustan algo de cenar?" pregunto la mujer colocándose un mandil rojo

"S-Si no es mucha molestia" dijo Aura un poco sonrojada

"No te preocupes pequeña, entiendo perfectamente"

La mujer procedió a preparar la cena.

Al cabo de un rato sirvió la comida y las tres compañeras de Red no dudaron dos veces en comer sin reserva alguna, devorando incluso la ración de Red.

"Co-Como decirlo…" la mujer se acercó a Red nerviosa "Parece que tienen un gran apetito"

"Y que lo diga" dijo Red suspirando

* * *

[Ciudad Vetusta].

Mientras tanto, en una de las casas de [Ciudad Vetusta], la campeona de [Sinnoh] se encontraba recostada sobre un sofá propio de la casa, con lo que parecía ser su pijama de color negro.

Usando anteojos y leyendo un libro.

"Máximo dijo que podría tardarse, pero…" Cynthia suspiro "Ya ha pasado más de 1 semana y aun no llega"

Cynthia miro por la ventana.

"Entiendo que se retrasó por la tormenta, pero…" Cynthia suspiro "Aun así es muy aburrido tener que esperarlo"

Fue hacia un refrigerador y saco un balde de nieve de chocolate, vainilla y fresa. Se sentó en el sillón, encendiendo el televisor y mientras devoraba la nieve de sabores, veía la tele.

*¡Ve Charizard!*

El televisor sonaba alto. Podía verse lo que parecía ser una grabación de la pelea de Red vs Plubio.

RING RING

Cynthia tomo un [Pokénav] que estaba sobre un mueble.

*Llamada entrante de Máximo*

*¿Hola? ¿Cynthia?*

"Oh, hola" saludo Cynthia mientras comía helado y veía la televisión

*¿Qué estás haciendo?* pregunto Máximo *Ese sonido… ¿Estás viendo de nuevo la pelea de Red?*

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Quiero saber más sobre su equipo Pokémon, voy a pelear con el" dijo Cynthia inflando sus mejillas "Además, sus ojos son realmente fascinantes, me encantan"

*Sus ojos, eh…ciertamente son increíbles. Aún recuerdo como me sentí cuando me veía…*

"Quiero verloo~" decía Cynthia sosteniendo entre sus dientes una cuchara "Verlo en persona y por la televisión son dos cosas distintas"

*Bueno, ciertamente ¿Ya tienes algún plan para lidiar con él?* Máximo estaba interesado

"Mmm…" Cynthia se llevó el dedo índice al mentón "No realmente, su equipo no parece tener ninguna debilidad, todos son increíblemente fuertes…en especial ese Charizard"

*Ciertamente…*

"Pensar que realmente tendría que usarla contra el…"

Cynthia admiro seriamente un anillo en su dedo anular, el cual tenía incrustada una piedra con tonalidad arcoíris.

*Esto te lo digo como advertencia…* Máximo sonaba serio *Él tiene una…*

"¿Eh?" Cynthia abrió sus ojos sorprendida "¿Enserio? ¿Dónde la consiguió?"

*En la cueva donde conseguí la tuya, casualmente encontró una y la tomo*

"Ya veo, bueno…"

Cynthia hiso brillar sus ojos mientras comía helado y veía la tele.

"No habría sido justo de otra forma, me alegro" dijo ella "Ambos podremos pelear con todo lo que tenemos"

*Si ¿Aun no llega? Escuche que hubo una tormenta*

"Si, parece que se retrasó un poco, seguro llega dentro de unos días, lo esperare" dijo Cynthia

*Ya veo…* Máximo rio *Bueno, nos veremos después. Suerte*

"Te digo lo mismo"

*Llamada finalizada*

Cynthia dejo la [Pokénav] sobre un mueble.

Continúo observando la grabación. El momento exacto en el que Red llego a la plataforma final.

"Mmm~" Cynthia se abrazó a sí misma "Me pone los pelos de punta aunque sea una grabación, su mirada es increíble…"

Tomo una Pokéball que había cerca.

"Parece que no la tendremos nada fácil…" dijo Cynthia besando la Pokéball "Garchomp..."

* * *

[Ruta 205].

En la casa de tejado rojo. Las compañeras de Red ya habían terminado de comer y lavar todos los platos que habían ensuciado, ya que se habían terminado la comida por completo ellas solas.

"Me lo he estado preguntando desde que llegaron…" dijo la mujer mirando a Red "¿Podrá ser que seas Red, el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn]?"

Red simplemente asintió.

"Lo sabía, te vi en la televisión. Mi pequeño hijo te admira mucho" dijo la mujer sonriendo

"¿Y dónde está su hijo?" pregunto Maya

"Él se fue hace unas semanas, tenía que comenzar su viaje"

"Ya veo…"

"Dijo que entrenaría mucho y ganaría todas las medallas para un día retarte…"

Red simplemente sonrió levemente.

"Dígale que lo estaré esperando" dijo Red

"Eso hare…"

Blue noto una foto sobre un mueble.

"Umm…" Blue levanto su mano tímidamente "¿Y su esposo?"

"Mi querido fue a [Ciudad Vetusta] por algunas cosas" explico la mujer "Volverá en unos días"

"Ya veo"

"¿Ustedes planean a travesar el [Bosque Vetusto]? Tengo entendido que irán a [Ciudad Vetusta] a ganar su 2da medalla"

"Exactamente" dijo Red

"Eso podría llevarles un par de días, el [Bosque Vetusto] es muy grande"

Red simplemente pudo suspirar con resignación.

DING DONG

Un reloj en la casa sonó.

"Bueno, parece que ya es tarde. Los llevare a su habitación" dijo la mujer

Los guio por un pasillo de su casa. Red no recordaba que la casa fuese tan grande, aunque no dijo nada ya que estábamos hablando de una pasar una noche gratis en una cama.

Entraron y pudieron ver una habitación bastante normal, de un tamaño normal. Un escritorio con algunos libros y cuadernos. Una televisión y una consola. Una cama. Una ventana.

"Una cama" dijo Red girándose hacia la puerta

"Yo tengo el sueño en extremo pesado, no se preocupe" dijo la mujer sonriendo

PAM

Cerró la puerta.

Red se giró hacia sus compañeras.

Las tres estaban jugando con sus dedos, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y mirando a Red y la cama de reojo.

Solo un suspiro escapo de Red.

"Ustedes usen la cama" dijo Red tomando una manta "Yo dormiré en el suelo"

Aura le sujeto de la camiseta.

"A-A mi realmente no me importaría compartir cama contigo" dijo Aura mirándole, aunque con rubor "Y-Ya lo hemos hecho de cualquier forma…"

Red se giró alterado hacia Blue.

"A mi realmente no me importaría" dijo Blue jugando con sus dedos

Miro a Maya, su última opción.

"S-Si es Red…" Maya cubrió su rostro con sus manos "Es-Está bien"

Red retrocedió con su rostro lleno de rubor.

" _¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes?! ¡Son demasiado fáciles!_ " pensó Red lleno de rubor

Al final termino haciéndolo.

Red se acostó en medio, Aura a su derecha, Blue a su izquierda y Maya sobre él. No era la mejor de las posiciones, pero de alguna forma ellas se quedaron profundamente dormidas sin problema alguno. Aunque Red simplemente no pudo conciliar el suelo.

¡Pues claro que no podría dormir! ¡Estaba compartiendo la cama con no una, ni dos, sino tres mujeres! ¡En su vida podría dormir en esta clase de situación…!

Su rostro brillaba de color rojo al igual que sus ojos. Aunque lo intentara nunca podría dormir, estaba temblando de la vergüenza. No podía ni cubrirse el rostro, pues Aura y Blue tenían sus brazos aprisionados en abrazos.

"¿Mmm~?"

Maya despertó.

"¿Pasa algo Red?" pregunto aun un poco dormida

Red simplemente negó sonrojado, esperando que ella no viese su rostro enrojecido y nervioso.

"¿Ehh? Ya veo, buenas nocheeesss~"

Volvió a dormir.

Red suspiro aliviado.

Vio el rostro de sus tres compañeras dormidas y no pudo evitar pensar que se veían tiernas. Sonrió suavemente y cerró sus ojos, ya tranquilizado.

" _Definitivamente será un problema enfrentar a Cynthia…_ " pensó Red a punto de dormir " _Charizard…_ "

* * *

[Ruta 205].

Para la mañana siguiente.

Después de despertar, Red noto que se encontraba solo en la cama. Sus brazos estaban entumecidos.

Se levantó de la cama.

"Ara"

La mujer entro en la habitación.

"Ya despertaste, tus amigas están esperándote" dijo la mujer

Red simplemente sacudió sus brazos un poco hasta que fue capaz de moverlos a completa voluntad. Tomo su mochila y se la puso en la espalda. Tomo su gorra y se la puso.

Fue hacia la sala de la casa.

Sus tres compañeras estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa, devorando sin piedad plato tras plato de comida.

"Oh, al fin despiertas" dijo Blue con la boca llena

"Un poco más y te hubiésemos dejado" dijo Aura sonriendo "¿Sabes?"

"Es cierto" termino Maya

Red vio la torre de platos apilados.

"Le pagare por todo lo que hiso" dijo Red

"No te lo hubiese pedido, pero esas chicas devoraron toda mi comida" dijo la mujer nerviosa "Suerte chico"

Al cabo de unos minutos salieron de la casa.

"Mucha suerte" dijo la mujer sonriendo

Red simplemente procedió a irse mientras sus compañeras se despedían con la mano de aquella amable mujer que les había dado hospedaje.

Red recordaba que él [Bosque Vetusto] estaba bastante cerca de aquella casa de tejado rojo. Aunque gracias al "realismo", sí que tardaron un poco en llegar.

Vieron un letrero que les decía que habían llegado a su destino.

* * *

[Bosque Vetusto].

Pudieron ver lo que parecía ser la entrada a un muy, muy, muy grande bosque verde lleno de nieve. Red solo tuvo que dar un pequeño vistazo para llegar a la conclusión de que tardarían un buen rato en atravesarlo.

" _Ese cabrón del Prof. Serbal, dijo que me llevaría 1 semana llegar a [Ciudad Vetusta]_ " pensó Red con un tic en su ceja " _Me tomo más de 1 semana llegar aquí y me tomara más de 1 semana a travesar este jodido bosque…_ "

"¿Qué haremos Red?" pregunto Aura señalando el bosque "¿Entraremos ya?"

"Se ve bastante grande" dijo Blue

"El [Bosque Vetusto] es el lugar con la mayor concentración de árboles" dijo Maya con orgullo "Aquí…"

"¿Debería quemar el bosque?" dijo Red con la mano en su mentón "Sería más fácil a travesarlo"

"¡NOOO!"

Red simplemente suspiro.

"¡Sí! ¡Por fin!"

Al escuchar otra voz, los 4 se giraron hacia el bosque.

Pudieron ver a una chica salir de entre los arbustos. Tenía el cabello verde sujetado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Ojos verdes. Media lo mismo que Red. Vestía un vestido verde con algunos detalles en blanco y negro. Botas marrones. Una chaqueta verde oscuro encima, con una bufanda y guantes al juego.

Tenía ramas en su cabello y algo de nieve, así como un poco de tierra.

"¡Finalmente salí de ese bosque!" dijo la chica aliviada

Blue se acercó a la chica.

"Lamento decepcionarte, pero…" Blue señalo el letrero "Este es el inicio del bosque…"

"¿Eh?" la chica alzo la mirada

Vio el letrero que decía "Bosque Vetusto".

"¡Noooo!" exclamo mirando el cielo "¡Llevo 5 días intentando a travesar ese bosque! ¡Y ahora regrese al comienzo!"

Red le miro en silencio.

"¿Qué hacemos Red?" pregunto Aura

"Nada, sigamos" dijo Red caminando

Red procedió a entrar al bosque.

"¡Espera!"

La chica se aferró a la pierna de Red.

"¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡¿Vas a entrar al bosque, no?! ¡Llévame contigo!" dijo la chica, casi llorando

"Red, creo que deberíamos ayudarla, de cualquier forma nosotros también a travesaremos el bosque" dijo Aura

"Es cierto" dijo Blue

"Por favor" termino Maya

Red simplemente pudo suspirar.

"No tengo tiempo para cuidar de ti, si no conservas el ritmo te dejaremos atrás" dijo Red caminando

La chica simplemente le miro.

"¿Eso qué significa?" pregunto confundida

"Significa que está bien, te ayudaremos a cruzar el bosque" dijo Aura tendiéndole la mano

Los ojos de la chica brillaron.

"¡Muchísimas gracias!" exclamo alegre

Se colocaron al lado de Red.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es…"

"Malta" dijo Red mirando hacia adelante

"U-Um… ¿Cómo es que…?"

"Acostúmbrate, el hace eso siempre" dijeron Aura, Blue y Maya al unísono

"Está bien" asintió la presentada como Malta

 **[Entrenadora Malta se ha unido al [Party]]**

Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo, abriendo la ventana de estados de los Pokémon de Malta.

Blissey [Nv.300]

Red suspiro.

" _Por lo menos se adaptó bien a mi nivel, podrá mantener el ritmo_ " pensó Red deslizando su mano sobre las ventanas, haciéndolas desaparecer " _Además, Blissey tiene una gran cantidad de defensa especial y muchos [Ps], es como el tanque del grupo_ "

Mientras esto sucedía, Malta susurraba a Aura.

"¿Qué es eso que hace?" pregunto Malta imitando el movimiento de manos de Red

"Ni idea, pero lo hace siempre" respondió Aura

"No le des importancia" dijo Blue riendo

"Si, te acostumbras con el tiempo" termino Maya

Malta asintió.

"Por cierto, sus nombres…" Malta les señalo

"Yo soy Aura" dijo Aura

"Yo soy Blue" dijo Blue

"Y yo soy Maya" dijo Maya

"Un gusto" dijo Malta, para después señalar a Red "Y él es…"

"Soy Red" dijo Red mirándole por encima de su hombro

"Ya veo, mucho gusto Re… ¡Espera! ¡¿Acabas de decir Red?! ¡No hablaras del campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn]!"

"El mismo"

"¡Increíble! ¡No puedo creerlo!" Malta estaba muy sorprendida

Malta gritoneaba eufórica al lado de Red, haciendo que este tuviese un tic en su ceja por la molestia. Sus compañeras simplemente reían un poco al verlo que sucedía.

Una nueva compañera se había único a su grupo, con el mismo objetivo que ellos.

A travesar el [Bosque Vetusto].

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Lose ¿Por qué público tan rápido? Ni ustedes se lo creen, pero es verdad.**_

 _ **Bueno, a decir verdad dentro de unos días (3 0 5, más o menos) me cortaran el internet y antes de irme de internet (por un tiempo) quería publicar algo. Y este era el único capitulo que tenía listo (ya que estaba más avanzado que el resto y lo termine hoy), por lo que decidí publicarlo para dejarles algo que leer en lo que me reconecto al internet.**_

 _ **Bueno, explicado el motivo de esta "actualización-flash", pasemos a las preguntas.**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas:**_

 _ **Woau tantas preguntas. Veamos, una a una.**_

 _ **1.-Lo de la principal (y el harem) es algo que honestamente aún no he concretado, por lo que no tengo una respuesta clara (Y si, abriste la caja de pandora…en mi cabeza :V).**_

 _ **2.-Mmm, inicialmente inicie la saga de [Sinnoh] pensando que era Diamante, pero quiero que aparezca Giratina, así que lo más probable es que la cambie a Platino, ya lo veras después.**_

 _ **3.-Sobre la [Flauta Azur], joder ese evento ya lo tengo jodidamente planeado y ten por seguro que será épico. Aunque no sucederá en esta saga, ya que sucederá ya después, cuando aparezcan los demás [Player], pero ten por seguro que será épico.**_

 _ **Por cierto viejo, gracias. En parte es gracias a ti que continuo esta historia, tus comentarios me suben el autoestima :D**_

 _ **Dragón titánico:**_

 _ **Pues si joder, la emoción era tanta que se me dificulto leer tu comentario. A ver.**_

 _ **Si, efectivamente el nivel de Arceus será bastante alto, después de todo es el dios Pokémon. Por el momento diré que ni Red ni ningún otro [Player] supone un problema para Arceus.**_

 _ **Antenesis:**_

 _ **Eso es algo que se sabrá después, por el momento no responderé ya que Arceus no tendrá aparición especial, solo lo nombraran algunas veces, pero por el momento no aparecerá.**_

 _ **Ultimate Crimson Soul:**_

 _ **No te creas viejo, algunos lectores amenazaban de forma tan cruel que me la creo :P, bueno las preguntas…**_

 _ **1.-Efectivamente, aunque ame la primera versión de Pokémon oro y a Crystal, la que aparecerá aquí será el remake, es decir Pokémon Hearthgold. Y eso se debe a que Lyra(el character femenino de esa región) tendrá un papel muy, muy importante en esta historia y en Red, ya luego verán por qué.**_

 _ **2.-Si, planeo hacer una saga propia tras terminar con la saga de los juegos. Y si, puedes estar seguro de que será endemoniadamente épica(bueno, eso a mis ojos). En dicha saga se sabrán muchas cosas sobre los [Player] y del mismo Red, en teoría se sabrán muchas cosas.**_

 _ **¿Es todo? Bueno, aquí termina la sección de preguntas. Primera vez que hago esto y joder, me gusto. Ya saben, si tienen preguntas, hacerlas, tratare de responderlas (todas las que se puedan, claro)**_

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


	8. Sinnoh 3-?

[Bosque Vetusto].

Los enormes árboles que componían aquello conocido como [Bosque Vetusto] tenían sus copas completamente blancas, cortesía de la nieve amontonada en sus ramas. Inclusive los arbustos más pequeños se encontraban inundados de blanco.

Había algunos montículos de nieve asemejando pequeñas montañas e incluso había algunos Pikachu hechos de nieve, posiblemente hechos por algunos de los entrenadores que habían a travesado el bosque días atrás.

De entre unos arbustos, un pequeño Budew salió. Budew sacudió su cuerpo, pues estaba lleno de nieve. Al retirar la nieve de su pequeño cuerpo, alzo la mirada.

Budew era un Pokémon que prefería el verano, sin dudar. Le encantaban los baños de sol, por lo que subió a uno de los montículos de nieve acumulada y abrió sus brotes para recibir los rayos del sol directamente.

Y ya que el invierno no era lo suyo, decidió buscar alguna fuente de calor. Tras revisar los alrededores por unos segundos, encontró lo que parecía ser una especie de fogata y alegre por el calor que esta proporcionaba, no dudo dos veces en ir hacia la fogata.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

El pequeño Budew se giró para ver como Aura le veía con curiosidad.

"Es un Budew" dijo Aura mientras veía su [Pokédex]

"Aww, es tan tierno" dijo Blue sonriendo "Lo atraparía de no ser porque… ¡Ya atrape como mil de esos!"

"Bu-Bueno, Budew es un Pokémon que habita en los bosques, es normal" dijo Maya intentando tranquilizar a Blue

Al ver como Maya y Aura intentaban detener a una molesta Blue, el pequeño Budew comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Inesperadamente, el pequeño Pokémon choco con la pierna de alguien y al girarse para ver de quien se trataba, casi se muere de susto el pobre.

Dos brillantes ojos rojos le estaban mirando fijamente con seriedad y frialdad. Se trataba de Red.

El pequeño Budew simplemente retrocedió asustado de Red e intento correr.

Red extendió su mano hacia él y el Budew cerro sus ojos esperando algo malo. Entonces percibió un olor dulce y al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver como Red le ofrecía un pedazo de una barra de chocolate.

Sin dudar lo devoro en un santiamén.

"¡Ya volvii~!"

Malta salió de entre unos arbustos seguida por su Blissey, ambas cargaban en sus brazos un par de palos, los cuales usarían como leña para mantener encendida la llama de la fogata. Al ver a Red alimentando a Budew, Malta parpadeo varias veces, como si no creyese lo que veía.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Red al notar la mirada fija de Malta

"N-No, no es nada" negó Malta mientras dejaba los palos en el suelo "Es solo que me sorprendió ver un Budew en esta época del año, normalmente hibernan durante el invierno debido a que no soportar muy bien el frio"

"Seguramente se sintió atraído por la fogata" dijo Aura sonriendo

Red simplemente miro al pequeño Budew con su boca llena de chocolate.

"Ven aquí, pequeño" dijo Malta sonriendo

Malta cargo a Budew en sus brazos y procedió a sentarse cerca de la fogata, asegurándose de que ella y Budew sintiesen el calor de las llamas.

"Ya han pasado unos días desde que nos adentramos en el bosque, ¿Me pregunto si ya estaremos cerca de salir?" dijo Malta llevándose el dedo índice al mentón

" _Pues con lo mucho que nos tomó llegar hasta aquí, dudo que sea más fácil salir de este jodido bosque_ " pensó Red suspirando

GROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW

Un rugido llego a los oídos de Red. Confundido alzo la mirada para ver como Aura, Maya y Blue ocultaban sus rostros con sus manos, aunque su sonrojo era notable hasta las orejas y el vapor que salía de sus cabezas.

 **[Aura, Maya y Blue han usado [Gruñido]]**

Red simplemente rio levemente al ver la pantalla que salto delante de él.

"E-Ese fue un gran gruñido" dijo Malta sorprendida "¿Sera que tienen hambre?"

Las tres compañeras de Red asintieron llenas de vergüenza.

Red por su lado comenzó a revisar su mochila y al cabo de unos segundos suspiro. La comida que había comprado días antes de adentrarse en el bosque, ya se le había terminado.

" _Supongo que es tiempo de ver si realmente funciona_ " pensó Red abriendo su mochila

A continuación procedió a sacar la [Olla] de su mochila, para la sorpresa de Malta que simplemente observo con asombro como Red procedía a sacar cosa tras cosa de su mochila. Aunque las compañeras de Red ni se inmutaron, pues ya se habían acostumbrado a ciertas cosas.

Red coloco la [Olla] sobre el fuego, sujetada a un par de palos que había colocado de antemano al lado de la fogata, para que sostuvieran la [Olla]. Después lleno la [Olla] con agua potable que había comprado de antemano también y al cabo de unos minutos esta comenzó a hervir.

"Parece que ya es hora…" dijo Red metiendo su mano dentro de la mochila

Saco un buen número de bayas distintas, un cuchillo y un delantal rojo que también había comprado días antes. Se preparó y procedió a cortar las bayas en pedazos sobre una mesa de madera que habían fabricado al cortar un árbol.

Red procedió a echar todos los trozos de bayas dentro de la [Olla] con agua hirviendo y espero unos minutos, contemplando como las bayas comenzaban a teñir el agua de un color verdoso.

" _Recuerdo que Violeta dijo que bastaba con ponerlas a hervir y condimentarlas con algo, pero…_ " pensó Red reflexionando

Red sujetaba en sus manos dos cosas, un recipiente con sal y en la otra, un recipiente con azúcar.

" _¿Exactamente cuál debo añadir?_ " pensó Red confundido " _Si añado sal, podría ser muy salado. Pero si añado azúcar, podría ser demasiado dulce debido a que algunas bayas son dulces_ "

Red suspiro.

"Iré con ambas" dijo Red

Y de esa forma procedió a verter tanto azúcar como sal en el estofado, el cual comenzó a liberar su olor, el cual no paso de ser percibido por las acompañantes de Red.

SNIFF SNIFF

Rápidamente se levantaron de aquel tronco sobre el que se encontraban sentadas, para ir a echar un vistazo al estofado que Red estaba preparando.

"¿Q-Que estás haciendo?" pregunto Aura limpiando la baba que escurría de su boca

"Hu-Huele delicioso" agrego Blue en el mismo estado que Aura

"C-Complemente" termino Maya igual que las dos anteriores

Red simplemente les miro seriamente y estas se asustaron, pues al estar sujetando un cuchillo, Red parecía un completo asesino a sangre fría.

"Esperen un poco, aún no está terminado" dijo Red serio "¿Ok?"

Todas asintieron violetamente mientras procedían a tomar asiento nuevamente, aterradas.

Red por su lado simplemente continuo vertiendo especias en el estofado, esperando que por lo menos, esta cosa fuese comestible. Al cabo de unos minutos, finalmente había terminado.

"Bien" dijo Red sacando un par de platos hondos de su mochila "Ya está listo"

Las compañeras de Red inmediatamente se sentaron alrededor de aquel tronco cortado que usarían como mesa, esperando ansiosamente su comida. Malta simplemente se sentó con normalidad, y aunque no lo demostrara también estaba hambrienta.

Red sirvió estofado en 4 tazones distintos y procedió a servírselos a sus compañeras, las cuales observaron el contenido de sus platos. Y aunque el estofado olía estupendamente, su aspecto visual era más bien asqueroso, pues era de un color verdoso y viscoso, casi sólido.

Estas procedieron a tomar sus cucharas y dieron un ligero sorbo al estofado. Red por su lado observaba nervioso a sus compañeras, pues no tenía mucha confianza en su propio platillo.

Tras tragar, las 4 se quedaron paralizadas sin decir absolutamente nada.

"S-Si no sabe bien, no tienen que forzarse a comerlo" dijo Red nervioso "Tratare de hacerlo de nuevo"

"¡Esta deliciosooo~!"

Todas exclamaron lo anterior con sus rostros llenos de rubor y alegría. Procediendo a devorar todo el estofado sin ninguna clase de reserva, incluso Malta se les había unido a devorar sin piedad aquel estofado tan delicioso.

"¡Una más!"

Todas ofrecieron sus platos a Red con una sonrisa.

"¿Re-Realmente sabe bien?" pregunto Red no muy convencido

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamo Aura sonriendo

"¡Lo mejor que he probado!" agrego Blue

"¡Incluso mejor que el de Violeta!" dijo Maya

"¡E-Exquisitoo~!" dijo Malta

Red suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso y procedió a servirles la 2da ración a sus compañeras. Al recibir su segundo plato, comenzaron a comerlo, esta vez mas calmadas y más lentamente, pues ahora querían disfrutar del sabor lo mayor posible.

 **[Has aprendido la habilidad [Cocina]]**

Una ventana salto delante de Red.

" _¿Habilidad?_ " pensó Red mirando la ventana

 **[Has creado un nuevo platillo]**

 **[¿Cómo quieres nombrarlo?]**

Red se llevó la mano al mentón. Y después procedió a escribir algo en el teclado que había en la ventana delante de él.

 **[[Jugo de bayas], será el nombre para tu nuevo platillo]**

 **[¿Estás seguro?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono sí.

 **[Jugo de bayas]**

 **[Un jugo echo de distintas bayas y especias, que tiene un sabor dulce y picante. Si un Pokémon ingiere este jugo recuperara el 35% de sus [Ps]. También cura los siguientes estados: [Parálisis], [Quemadura], [Envenenamiento], [Envenenamiento grave], [Dormido] y [Congelamiento]. Aumenta la amistad con los Pokémon. Debido a su delicioso olor, puede ser usada para atraer a todo tipo de Pokémon.]**

 **[Calidad: Media]**

Red observo la ventana con sorpresa.

" _Bueno, considerando todo el tipo de bayas que use, es normal que cure todos esos estados. Pero…_ " Red sonrió " _¿35% de los [Ps]? Eso es increíble. Además, ¿Calidad media?_ "

Red se llevó la mano al mentón.

" _Veo que puedo darle un par de usos además de alimento_ " pensó Red serio

Dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeras, las cuales continuaban degustando su estofado con alegría.

" _Bueno, parece gustarles_ " pensó Red sonriendo " _Supongo que está bien_ "

Aura le miro.

"¿No comerás con nosotras?" pregunto Aura ladeando la cabeza

"Te guardamos un lugar" dijo Blue sonriendo

"Justo aquí" dijo Maya señalando un sitio vacío

"Vamos, Red" dijo Malta sonriendo

Red asintió con normalidad. Se sirvió su propio plato de estofado y fue a sentarse junto a sus compañeras, para proceder a degustar su propio platillo.

" _Delicioso_ " pensó Red sorprendido " _No esperaba menos de un platillo de calidad media_ "

El olor llego al pequeño Budew dormido en las piernas de Malta, el cual se despertó al olfatear el delicioso aroma del estofado.

"Ara, parece que este pequeño quiere un poco" dijo Malta sonriendo

Red dirigió su mirada al pequeño Budew que babeaba, metafóricamente, mientras observaba a todos comer. Y aunque normalmente le habría importado poco, sintió un poco de lastima y se levantó de su asiento.

"Aquí" dijo Red poniéndose en cuclillas

Red entrego un tazón con estofado a Budew, el cual al dar un ligero sorbo noto su increíble sabor y después procedió a devorarlo velozmente.

"Veamos" dijo Red tomando un par de Pokéball de su cinturón

Dejo salir a Charizard y a Pikachu, los cuales inmediatamente notaron el aroma del estofado. Red tras verles olfatear, procedió a servirles su propio plato con comida, y ambos Pokémon procedieron a comer mientras sentían alegría.

"¿Tu no quieres?" pregunto Red mirando al Blissey de Malta

Blissey acepto gustosamente el tazón que Red le había otorgado.

"¿Y?" Red les miro curioso "¿Qué tal?"

Tras terminar de comer, todos los Pokémon se giraron hacia el con sus ojos brillando y comenzaron a abrazarle con fuerza, incluso le tiraron al suelo entre lambidas y abrazos.

"¡O-Oigan! ¡Quítense!" decía Red

Las acompañantes de Red simplemente contemplaron con una sonrisa alegre en sus rostros.

" _Lo más seguro es que a esto se refería con "aumentar la amistad con los Pokémon"_ " pensó Red suspirando

* * *

[Bosque Vetusto].

Era de noche.

No hacía mucho tiempo desde que el cielo se había tornado oscuro, pero Red y sus compañeras ya tenían todo preparado para dormir como lo habían hecho desde hace unos días.

Habían colocado todas las [Casas de acampar], echado leña al fuego para que no se apagara y guardado el estofado, para mañana. Ya todo estaba listo para proceder a dormir, pero extrañamente ni Red ni Blue se habían ido a acostar dentro de sus respectivas [Casas de acampar].

"¿Estás seguro que aparecerá?" pregunto Blue mirando a Red

"Te digo que solo aparece de noche, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que la [Miel] lo atraiga y podrás atraparlo" dijo Red serio

"Entiendo…"

Ambos estaban vigilando desde unos arbustos un árbol en el cual Red había untado un poco de [Miel], la cual servía para atraer Pokémon salvajes.

Pasaron un par de minutos y no pasaba nada, Blue comenzó a cuestionarse sobre si Red realmente sabía lo que hacía. Aunque Red se mantuvo serio y observando aquel árbol.

De la nada, pudieron ver como algo se acercaba al árbol en el que habían untado [Miel], tenía ojos rojos y el cuerpo pequeño, levitando en el aire.

"Misdreavus" dijo Red señalándole con el dedo "Es un Pokémon tipo [Fantasma]"

"Woau" dijo Blue con ojos brillantes "Realmente apareció, ¿Cómo lo sabias?"

" _No subestimes mi memoria, no tienes idea de cuantas veces me he pasado los juegos ni cuantas veces me he leído las guías_ " pensó Red " _Conozco perfectamente cada ruta y que Pokémon habitan en ellas_ "

Red le miro.

"Ahora atrápalo" dijo Red

"¡Sí!" exclamo Blue saltando de entre los arbustos

El Misdreavus se giró hacia Blue, quien le veía con una sonrisa. Misdreavus era un Pokémon tipo [Fantasma] y el asustar a la gente era normal, pero esta era la primera vez que una persona le aterraba tanto como lo hacía Blue.

"Eres mío" dijo Blue con una Pokéball en su mano

Misdreavus se resignó y ni siquiera puso resistencia.

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Entrenadora Blue ha atrapado un Misdreavus!]**

"¡Sí!" exclamo Blue alegremente, alzando la Pokéball al aire

Red sonrió suavemente al ver a Blue tan alegre.

" _Pensar que se alegraría tanto por atrapar un nuevo Pokémon_ " pensó Red

"¡Red!"

Blue corrió hacia él y de un salto le tumbo al suelo. Red, aun en shock por el repentino golpe, simplemente sobo su cabeza mientras Blue se encontraba sobre él, mirándole con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias por esto" dijo Blue sonriendo

"Ni lo menciones" dijo Red con normalidad

"Ya que pareces saber mucho, ¿Te importaría ayudarme de ahora en adelante? Me encantaría que pudieses ayudarme"

"Claro, no veo ningún problema con eso"

Blue rio mientras abrazaba a Red.

"¡Ahem!"

Red alzo la mirada para ver como Aura les miraba con una expresión seria y con los brazos cruzados.

"Aura" dijo Red "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Fui a revisar sus [Casas de acampar] y al ver que ninguno de los dos estaba me preocupe, pero…" Aura miro como Blue abrazaba a Red "¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos aquí?"

"Estábamos atrapando Pokémon" dijo Blue mostrando una Pokéball con una sonrisa "Red me ayudo"

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Aura mirando a Red

"Si" respondió Red

"Ya veo…"

Los tres se quedaron callados.

"¿Y? ¿Cuándo tiempo planean quedarse de esa forma?" pregunto Aura señalándoles

Red y Blue se miraron.

Ella estaba sobre él, abrazándole. Debido a su cercanía, los pechos de Blue se estaban presionando contra el pecho de Red. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y casi podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Blue estallo en rubor mientras se ponía de pie velozmente, usando su gorro para cubrir su enrojecido rostro. Red al mismo tiempo, se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa de la nieve.

"Volvamos, se hace tarde" dijo Red

"Si" asintió Aura sonriendo

Los tres procedieron a volver hacia su campamento y después de un incómodo silencio, entraron en sus respectivas [Casas de acampar] para proceder a dormir.

Red dentro de su [Casa de acampar] se recostó mientras veía hacia arriba. Recordó por un instante el momento en el que Blue se había puesto sobre él, la suavidad que había sentido presionarse contra su pecho.

El rostro de Red brillo de rojo mientras usaba una manta para cubrirse el rostro, vapor comenzó a salir de su cabeza.

* * *

[Bosque Vetusto].

Un par de días después.

Ya el grupo se había adentrado más en el bosque. Si alguno considero la idea de volver, este era el momento de desecharla, pues ya habían avanzado bastante.

Mientras caminaban, Red se detuvo y miro las cercanías.

"Bien, aquí acamparemos esta noche" dijo Red procediendo a tomar una Pokéball de su cinturón

Arrojo su Pokéball.

Charizard apareció al instante.

"Charizard, usa [Corte] en ese árbol" dijo Red señalando un árbol

Charizard hiso brillar su garra de color blanco y con facilidad corto el árbol que Red había indicado. El tronco cayo y fue cortado por Charizard en varias partes, las cuales usarían como leña y como asientos. Mientras que usarían la parte que quedo del árbol como mesa.

Red hiso volver a Charizard.

Encendieron la fogata y Red fue a los alrededores, donde encontró un par de árboles con distintas bayas, las cuales tomo para preparar el estofado de este día. Claro, Red planto más bayas en donde las había tomado, mucho se lo habían recordado en Pokémon esmeralda, debías plantar una baya en el lugar donde la tomases para que no se acabasen.

"Bien" dijo Red

Red procedió a llenar la [Olla] con agua, para después colocarla sobre el fuego, para que comenzase a hervir. Después saco un cuchillo y procedió a cortar las bayas en pedazos.

"Aura" llamo Red

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Aura curiosa

"Voy a preparar el estofado, mientras lo hago, ustedes vayan a grindear un poco" dijo Red mirándole

"¿Ehhh~?" Blue se llevó las manos a la nuca "¿Aún tenemos que continuar haciéndolo?"

Red se giró hacia ella con una expresión seria y sujetando el cuchillo.

"¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto Red

Blue se negó violentamente.

"¿Grindear?" pregunto Malta confundida

"Tú también, Malta" dijo Red mirando las bayas mientras las cortaba

Maya tomo a Malta del brazo.

"Va-Vámonos de aquí antes de que se enoje" dijo Blue nerviosa

"S-Si" asintió Aura

"Vamos, Malta" dijo Maya

"E-Está bien" asintió Malta

Las 4 se alejaron un poco de donde Red se encontraba.

"Bien, en vista de que somos 4 ahora, pelearemos en equipo" dijo Aura "Yo y Malta, contra ustedes dos"

"No tengo ningún problema con ello" dijo Blue sonriendo

"Yo tampoco" dijo Maya

"¿E-Eh? ¿Pe-Pelear? ¿Vamos a pelear?" pregunto Malta confundida

"Si, Red nos dice que debemos hacerlo si queremos ser más fuertes"

"¿Y les ha funcionado?"

"Bastante, si"

"E-Entiendo"

Las 4 tomaron sus respectivas Pokéballs.

"¿Listas?" pregunto Aura sonriendo

"Cuando quieras" dijo Blue sonriendo de forma desafiante

"Tengamos una buena pelea" dijo Maya

"Lo mismo digo"

Aura ajusto su pañuelo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban.

Maya uso su bufanda para cubrirse la mitad del rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Blue acomodo su sombrero mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Malta jugo un poco con su trenza para después hacer sus ojos verdes brillar.

 **[Entrenadora Aura y Entrenadora Malta]** V.S **[Entrenadora Blue y Entrenadora Maya]**

"¡Aquí vamos!"

Las 4 arrojaron sus Pokéballs.

Blaziken [Nv. 365]

Venusaur [Nv. 355]

Empoleon [Nv. 295]

Blissey [Nv. 305]

Las 4 se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

Todos los Pokémon se veían entre ellos de re-ojo.

"¡[Lanzallamas]!" exclamo Aura

Blaziken disparo un torrente de llamas en contra de Venusaur.

"¡Repélelo con [Rayo burbuja]!" exclamo Maya

Empoleon disparo un rayo de burbujas que impacto con el torrente de llamas de Blaziken. El impacto creo una nube de humo en el centro de la "arena de combate".

"¡Venusaur usa [Látigo cepa]!" exclamo Blue

Venusaur desplego dos látigos que a travesaron la nube de humo y buscaron sujetar a Blaziken, quien había sido tomado por sorpresa debido a que no vio venir el ataque debido a la nube de humo.

"¡[Corte]!" indio Maya

Blissey ilumino sus dos brazos y con ambos desvió ambos látigos de Venusaur, evitando de esa forma que Blaziken fuese capturado.

Al cabo de unos segundos la nube de humo se disipo.

"¡Empoleon! ¡Usa [Pico taladro]!" exclamo Maya

"¡Blaziken! ¡Usa [Picotazo]!" dijo Maya

Ambos Pokémon hicieron brillar sus picos y fueron a su encuentro.

CLANG CLANG

Al encontrarse el uno delante del otro, comenzaron a intercambiar poderosos picotazos que cada vez que impactaban producían un sonido que se asemejaba bastante al choque de unas espadas. Chispas volaban por todos lados.

"¡Venusaur usa [Látigo cepa]!" indico Blue

Venusaur nuevamente lanzo sus látigos en contra de Blaziken, esta vez no pudo responder y fue sujetado.

"¡Azótalo contra el suelo!" dijo Blue

Venusaur alzo sus látigos bastante alto y después azoto con gran poder a Blaziken contra el suelo, cuarteando el suelo con fuerza. Una nube de humo se levantó.

"¡[Lanzallamas]!" indico Aura

Un torrente de llamas salió desde la nube de humo, impactando de lleno en Venusaur quien había sido tomado por sorpresa.

 **[¡Golpe critico!]**

* * *

Red sonrió al ver esa pantalla.

* * *

Blaziken salió de la nube de humo, aterrizando delante de Aura sin ningún daño lo bastante grave para impedirle continuar luchando.

"Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor si quieres vencernos" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Justo lo que estaba esperando" dijo Blue sonriendo

"¡[Bomba huevo]!" exclamo Malta

Blissey arrojo un huevo hacia Empoleon, impactándole en el rostro y haciendo una pequeña explosión, la cual creo una pequeña nube de humo.

Empoleon sacudió sus aletas para disipar la nube de humo. No parecía haber sufrido ningún daño aparente.

 **[No es muy efectivo]**

"Lo siento, el ataque no es lo nuestro. Nos especializamos en defensa y apoyo" dijo Malta mirando a Aura

"No importa" dijo Aura sonriendo "Puedes dejarme el ataque a mi"

"Entendido"

"¡Empoleon! ¡[Garra metal]!" indico Maya

"¡Blaziken! ¡Usa [Puño fuego]!"

Empoleon tiño sus aletas de color metálico mientras que los puños de Blaziken se encendían en llamas. Ambos Pokémon se vieron a los ojos antes de ir a encontrarse el uno contra el otro, comenzando una intensa batalla de golpes.

"¡Ahora! ¡Usa [Polvo veneno]!" dijo Blue sonriendo

Venusaur creo una nube de humo purpura, la cual rodeo el cuerpo de Blaziken.

 **[Blaziken ha sido [Envenenado]]**

"Tsk" Aura rechino los dientes

"Déjamelo a mi" dijo Malta "¡Blissey! ¡Usa [Alivio] en Blaziken!"

Blissey miro a Blaziken y le apunto con sus dos manos. El cuerpo de Blaziken brillo momentáneamente mientras Blissey también brillaba.

 **[Blaziken ya no está [Envenenado]]**

"Gracias" dijo Aura

"Por nada" dijo Malta "¡Usa [Canto]!"

Blissey canto y disparo una onda de sonido hacia Empoleon, impactándole de lleno.

Empoleon se tambaleo un poco al sentir los efectos de [Canto], aunque de alguna forma había logrado mantenerse despierto, pero debido a su tambaleo, Aura aprovecho ese instante.

"¡Ahora! ¡Usa [Gancho Alto]!" dijo Aura

Blaziken uso sus poderosas piernas para posicionarse delante de Empoleon velozmente, tomándole por sorpresa. Ilumino su brazo derecho en un destello blanco y después, impacto un potente uppercut directo a la barbilla de Empoleon.

¡POOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Empoleon salió disparado al aire.

"¡Alcanzado y golpéale con [Patada ígnea]!" exclamo Aura

Blaziken dio un fuerte salto y alcanzo a Empoleon en el aire.

"¡Usa [Protección]!" exclamo Maya

Empoleon creo una barrera delante suyo.

Blaziken hiso una voltereta hacia adelante, impactando su talón cubierto de llamas en la barrera que Empoleon había creado. Gracias la barrera se salvó del daño, pero el impacto de la patada le hiso salir despedido hacia el suelo.

"¡[Hoja afilada]!" exclamo Blue

Venusaur hiso aparecer varias hojas brillantes y afiladas, las cuales después lanzo hacia Blaziken.

Al estar en el aire, Blaziken no pudo hacer mucho, solo pudo cubrirse con los brazos.

Las hojas comenzaron a cortar por todo el cuerpo de Blaziken, ocasionando daño notable. Incluso algunas golpearon a Blissey, que se encontraba en el suelo.

"Blaziken" dijo Aura

Blaziken aterrizo con una rodilla en el suelo.

"Blissey, usa [Pulso cura]" dijo Malta

Blissey lanzo una onda de color rosa hacia Blaziken, haciendo brillar el cuerpo de este.

 **[Los [Ps] de Blaziken se han recuperado]**

Blaziken se puso de pie, listo para continuar.

Y en medio de su pelea, un olor llego a ellas.

SNIFF SNIFF

Comenzaron a olfatear y lo reconocieron al instante.

"¡La comida esta lista!" exclamo Aura

"¡Sí!" agrego Blue

Todas se miraron entre ellas, limpiando su saliva y asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

"Es hora de terminar con esto" dijo Blue "¿Lista Maya?"

"Lista" dijo Maya

"Prepárate Malta" dijo Aura

"Claro" respondió Malta

Las 4 se miraron a los ojos.

"¡Empoleon! ¡Usa [Acua jet]!" indico Maya

"¡Blaziken! ¡Usa [Envite ígneo]!" respondió Aura

Empoleon cubrió su cuerpo con agua mientras salía disparado como un digno misil, velozmente hacia Blaziken.

Blaziken cubrió su cuerpo con unas abrasadoras llamas y usando sus poderosas piernas comenzó a correr para ir a su encuentro con Empoleon.

Se encontraron frente a frente y un instante antes de su impacto:

"¡[Pico taladro]!" exclamo Maya

"¡[Picotazo]!" dijo Aura

Los picos de ambos Pokémon brillaron un instante antes de su impacto.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!

Hubo un potente impacto y una fuerte onda de expansión acompañada por un fuerte viento. Una nube de vapor se creó en el lugar del impacto, pero fue disipada al instante por los potentes picotazos que ambos Pokémon comenzaron a intercambiar.

CLANG CLANG

El sonido, era idéntico al de las espadas chocando.

"¡[Tormenta flora]!" dijo Blue

Venusaur ilumino su cuerpo. Un fuerte viento comenzó a correr mientras hojas afiladas comenzaban a ser arrastradas por el fuerte viento, impactando de lleno en el cuerpo de Blaziken y Blissey.

"¡[Lanzallamas]!" dijo Aura cubriéndose con los brazos debido al viento

Blaziken exhalo un torrente de llamas directo hacia Venusaur.

"¡[Rayo hielo]!" exclamo Maya

Empoleon contrarresto las llamas de Blaziken con un rayo de hielo.

Ambos ataques impactaron, creando nuevamente una nube de vapor.

Al disiparse, las 4 se miraron.

"Blissey, usa [Pulso cura]" dijo Malta

Nuevamente Blissey ayudo a Blaziken.

 **[Los [Ps] de Blaziken se han recuperado]**

Nuevamente estaba listo para continuar.

"Malta, prepárate" dijo Aura

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Malta

"Míralas, van a terminar con esto"

Malta miro a Blue y Maya.

Ambas tenían una mirada seria y determinada, definitivamente iban a terminarlo el enfrentamiento de una vez por todas.

"Entiendo" dijo Malta

Aura ajusto el pañuelo en su cabeza.

"¡Blaziken! ¡Usa [Puño fuego]!" exclamo Aura

Blaziken prendió sus puños en ardientes llamas.

"¡Empoleon! ¡Usa [Garra metal]!" indico Maya

Nuevamente Empoleon tiño sus aletas de color metálico.

Ambos Pokémon avanzaron el uno contra el otro y nuevamente comenzaron un feroz enfrentamiento de golpes que desprendían chispas.

Y mientras esos dos Pokémon se batían en un combate feroz.

"[Rizo defensa]" dijo Malta

Blissey tiño su cuerpo de color metálico.

 **[Defensa de Blissey se ha incrementado]**

"De nuevo"

 **[Defensa de Blissey se ha incrementado]**

"Otra vez"

 **[Defensa de Blissey se ha incrementado]**

"Una vez más"

 **[Defensa de Blissey se ha incrementado]**

¡CLANG!

Un fuerte golpe marco el distanciamiento de los dos fieros Pokémon que simplemente jadearon un poco mientras se veían a los ojos.

"Has mejorado mucho, Maya" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Muchas gracias, Aura" agradeció Maya sonriendo

"Ya va siendo hora de terminar con esto" dijo Blue sonriendo "¿No crees, Aura?"

"Efectivamente" dijo Aura seria

"¿Sigues enojada por lo de la otra noche? Ya te dije que no pasaba nada"

"¡N-No estoy enojada! ¡Además…! ¡Red no es mi novio! ¡Puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana! ¡No me importa!" dijo Aura cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado con las mejillas infladas a modo de puchero "¡Hmph!"

"Oh, ¿Es así?" dijo Blue sonriendo traviesamente "¿Eso significa que puedo hacer mi movida con él?"

Aura tuvo un tic en su ceja.

"B-L-U-E" dijo Aura emanando un aura oscura de su cuerpo

"Waa~, idéntica a Red" dijo Blue fingiendo miedo

"¡Una vez más Blaziken! ¡[Puño fuego]!"

"¡A por el Empoleon!" exclamo Maya sonriendo "¡[Garra metal]!"

Ambos Pokémon se prepararon y una vez más, fueron a batirse en combate con ferocidad.

"Je, caíste" dijo Blue sonriendo "[Somnífero]"

Venusaur creo una espesa nube de humo color purpura, la cual cubrió completamente el cuerpo de Blaziken.

Blaziken salió rápidamente de la nube de humo, pero al aterrizar se tambaleo y puso una rodilla en el suelo, sus parpados comenzaron a volverse pesados. Estaba sufriendo los efectos de [Somnífero] y de milagro no había caído dormido.

"¡Ahora!" exclamo Blue "¡Venusaur! ¡Usa [Rayo solar]!"

CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~

Venusaur comenzó a reunir energía.

CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~

Y entonces, termino de reunir energía.

"¡Dispara!" exclamo Blue

"¡Empoleon! ¡Usa [Hidrobomba]!" exclamo Maya

Venusaur disparo un potente torrente de energía. El simple disparo causo una fuerte onda de expansión que cuarteo el suelo que Venusaur pisaba.

Blaziken alzo la mirada con dificultad, luchando por mantenerse despierto. El torrente de energía se reflejó en su pupila. Y por si eso no fuese suficiente, un poderoso torrente de agua se le unió, estaba en una situación bastante peligrosa.

Blaziken trato de esquivar, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Aún estaba bajo el efecto de [Somnífero]. Se resignó a recibir de lleno el ataque, pero…

Blissey se posiciono delante de Blaziken, encarando aquel sorprendente ataque con seriedad.

Y cuando el torrente estaba a punto de golpearles.

"¡[Pantalla de luz]!" exclamo Malta

Una pantalla de luz apareció delante de Blissey un instante antes del impacto.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Hubo una fuerte explosión. Una nube de humo se alzó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que azoto un fuerte viento. Las 4 fueron forzadas a retroceder un par de pasos debido a la fuerza de la explosión.

"Ganamos" dijo Blue sonriendo

CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~

"U-Um…" dijo Maya "E-Ese sonido es…"

CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Blue sorprendida

La nube de humo se disipo mostrando a un imponente Blissey parado con rasguños en su cuerpo, pero aun en condiciones de pelear y sin ningún daño lo suficientemente grave.

"¡¿Soporto ese ataque?!" exclamo Blue sorprendida

"Nosotros nos especializamos en la defensa" dijo Malta sonriendo

Ellas no tenían forma de verlo, pero los [Ps] de Blissey habían bajado tan solo, poco menos de la mitad.

"Y ahora…" Malta sonrió "Es nuestro turno"

Blissey se movió y dejo ver a Blaziken, reuniendo energía en su pico.

Aura sonrió.

"¡Dispara!" dijo Aura "¡[Hiperrayo]!"

Blaziken disparo un potente rayo de energía. El cual avanzo velozmente hacia Venusaur, impactándole de lleno debido a la sorpresa y velocidad del ataque.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una fuerte explosión ocurrió donde Venusaur y el cuerpo de este simplemente salió disparado hacia atrás, arrastrándose hasta quedar delante de Blue, fuera de combate.

"¡[Canto]!" exclamo Malta

Blissey canto nuevamente y la onda de sonido impacto de lleno en Empoleon, esta vez logro dormirle por completo.

[Empoleon se ha [Dormido]]

Aura sonrió.

"[Corpulencia]" dijo Aura

Los músculos de Blaziken se tensaron.

 **[Ataque de Blaziken se ha incrementado]**

 **[Defensa de Blaziken se ha incrementado]**

"[Foco energía]"

El cuerpo de Blaziken brillo momentáneamente de color escarlata.

"Y ahora…" Aura señalo a Empoleon "¡[Nitro carga]!"

Unas feroces llamas cubrieron el cuerpo de Blaziken, quien comenzó a correr velozmente hacia Empoleon que aún se encontraba dormido como un tronco.

E instantes antes del impacto:

"¡[Puño fuego]!" exclamo Aura

Fue una potente tacleada, seguida por un poderoso puñetazo.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Empoleon, quien había recibido ambos golpes de lleno, salió disparado hacia atrás hasta caer delante de su entrenadora. Fuera de combate.

 **[Entrenadora Aura y Entrenadora Malta han ganado]**

"¡Sí!" dijo Aura mirando a Malta

"¡Lo hicimos!" agrego Malta sonriendo

Chocaron sus manos a modo de festejo.

"Fiu~" silbo Blue mientras regresaba a Venusaur a su Pokéball "No pensé que fuesen a remontarnos de esa forma"

"Aura siempre hace eso" dijo Maya regresando a Empoleon a su Pokéball

"Supongo que es de esperar de la consentida de Red"

"¡No soy su consentida!" exclamo Aura enojada/ruborizada

"Volvamos" dijo Malta sonriendo

"Si…"

Malta y Aura hicieron volver a su Pokémon.

Y tras un combate, regresaron a donde Red se encontraba. Pudieron ver sus 4 tazones ya servidos sobre aquel tronco cortado y no dudaron dos veces en tomar asiento para proceder a degustarlo.

"¡Nosotras ganamos, Red!" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Si, puedo verlo" dijo Red sonriendo "Felicidades"

Red acaricio la cabeza de Aura, causándole unas tiernas risitas.

"Consentida" dijo Blue burlonamente

"¡No soy su consentida!" dijo Aura enojada

Malta miro como Red acariciaba la cabeza de Aura.

"¿Y qué hay de nosotras?" pregunto Blue cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas "Perdimos, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos esforzamos"

"E-Es cierto" agrego Maya

Red simplemente les miro con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Fue hacia ellas y comenzó a acariciarles la cabeza, aunque no estaba muy convencido por sus acciones. Aunque Blue y Maya comenzaron a reír tiernamente ante las caricias por parte de Red, mientras que Aura procedía a degustar su estofado.

Y tras terminar de acariciarles la cabeza, las dos procedieron a degustar su estofado con alegría.

Red por su lado simplemente se sentó y procedió a comer.

"U-Um…" Malta hablo algo tímida "Y-Yo también gane…"

Red simplemente ladeo la cabeza, confundido por las palabras de Malta. Miro su propia mano con confusión y lentamente procedió a acariciar la cabeza de Malta.

" _Esto es…_ " pensó Malta riendo tiernamente " _S-Se siente tan bieeen~_ "

Malta reía mientras Red le acariciaba con confusión.

 **[Has aprendido la habilidad [Caricia]]**

" _¡¿ES UNA JODIDA HABILIDAD?!_ "

* * *

[Bosque Vetusto].

Pasaron un par de días.

Red y sus compañeras habían avanzado muchísimo en el bosque, derrotando a un sinfín de entrenadores y Pokémon salvajes en su trayecto. Aquellos que eran nuevos, Blue les capturaba para la [Pokédex].

Y tras días de caminatas, finalmente habían llegado.

La salida del bosque.

"Esa es…" dijo Malta sonriendo "¡La salida! ¡Es la salida!"

"Así parece" dijo Red suspirando " _Ya era hora_ "

Malta tomo las manos de Red.

"¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Jamás lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda!" decía Malta sonriendo, casi al borde de las lagrimas

"Ni lo menciones, lo hicimos encantadas" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Si, fue divertido viajar juntas" agrego Blue

"Eres una buena amiga, Malta" termino Maya

"¡Muchas gracias!"

Malta abrazo a Red de sorpresa.

"Ma-Malta…" dijo Red nervioso

"¡Oh!"

Malta se separó de él, ruborizándose.

"Lo siento, me emocione demasiado" dijo Malta bajando la mirada tímidamente

Nuevamente Malta tomo las manos de Red.

"Fue poco el tiempo que viajamos juntos, pero quisiera agradecerles por haberme ayudado tanto. Me alegro de haber viajado con ustedes" dijo Malta sonriendo "Desafortunadamente, yo debo separarme aquí y seguir mi propio camino"

"¿Es así?" pregunto Aura triste

"Bueno, te estaremos deseando suerte" dijo Blue levantando su pulgar

"Mucha suerte a donde quiera que vayas, Malta" agrego Maya sonriendo

"Si, y a ustedes igual"

Malta miro a Red.

"El destino se encargara de juntarnos en un futuro, espero que podamos comer juntos en otra ocasión" dijo Malta sonriendo

Red simplemente sonrió suavemente.

"Y bu-bueno…me preguntaba si podrías hacer "eso" por mí, una última vez"

Malta bajo la mirada tímida.

"¿"Eso"?" pregunto Red ladeando la cabeza "Ah, "eso""

Red suspiro y después procedió a acariciar la cabeza de Malta.

 **[Red ha usado [Caricia]]**

"Jejeje~" rio Malta con ternura

 **[¡Es súper efectivo!]**

Red tuvo un tic en su ceja al ver esas ventanas.

Fue jalado hacia atrás.

Red miro y vio a Aura, Blue y Maya sujetándole mientras inflaban sus mejillas a modo de puchero mientras desviaban la mirada con un leve rubor en sus infladas mejillas.

"Jeje" rio Malta sonriendo "Nos veremos después, Red"

"Claro" dijo Red despidiéndose con la mano "Suerte"

"Gracias"

Malta se giró y después salió del bosque.

 **[Entrenadora Malta ha dejado el [Party]]**

Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo, desapareciendo la ventana.

"Sigamos" dijo Red mirando a sus compañeras "[Ciudad Vetusta] está justo adelante"

Las tres asintieron.

"¿Y, van a soltarme?"

No dijeron nada.

Red suspiro.

"Como quieran" dijo Red

Y de esa forma, procedieron a salir del bosque para continuar su camino hacia [Ciudad Vetusta], aunque antes tenían que a travesar la [Ruta 205].

* * *

[Ciudad Vetusta].

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad todo era normal.

Las personas caminaban por la ciudad, hablando entre ellas sin ninguna clase de problema.

En un cierto lugar de la ciudad, había un puesto que vendía helados.

"Aquí está su helado, señorita" dijo el encargado del puesto de helados, sonriente

"Gracias"

El cliente tomo su helado y resulto ser nadie menos que la mismísima Cynthia, la actual campeona de [Sinnoh]. Vestia unos jeans negros ajustados. Tacones negros de igual color con calcetas al juego. Blusa negra con una chaqueta negra encima, parecida a una gabardina con pelaje en la capucha. Y por último, una bufanda y guantes negros.

"Deliciosoo~" dijo Cynthia al probar el helado

"La señorita Cynthia es la única persona que compra helado en invierno" dijo el encargado del puesto de helados

"Sea invierno o verano, el helado sigue siendo delicioso"

"Eso no se lo discuto"

"¿Enserio?"

"¡Si, es enserio!"

Cynthia se giró al ver a un par de chicos emocionados.

"¡Te lo digo! ¡Red acaba de llegar a la ciudad!"

"¿Enserio? ¿Estás seguro que es él? Han aparecido muchos imitadores últimamente"

"¡Te digo que es el real! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Iba acompañado por un Pikachu!"

"¡¿Enserio?!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Vamos a ver!"

"¡Jeje! ¡Quizás pueda tomarme una foto con el!"

Y se fueron corriendo.

Cynthia les observo mientras entregaba un par de billetes al encargado del puesto de helados.

"Quédese con el cambio" dijo Cynthia mientras procedía a caminar

Cynthia comenzó a caminar por la ciudad y mientras lo hacía, pudo ver cómo la gente corría hacia la entrada de la ciudad con entusiasmo y emoción, algunos con sus celulares en mano y cámaras.

Al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, fue capaz de ver un gran número de personas reunidas en forma de círculo, al parecer observando y fotografiando a alguien.

"Disculpen" dijo Cynthia sonriendo "¿Podrían permitirme pasar?"

Todos se giraron y al ver que se trataba de Cynthia, la campeona de [Sinnoh], se hicieron a un lado permitiéndole pasar. Cinthya agradeció y después dio un par de pasos para encontrarse con la persona que todos veían.

Ahí se encontraba Red, con sus compañeras detrás de él un poco abrumadas por tantas personas.

Red le miro con seriedad.

" _Waa~_ " pensó Cynthia abriendo sus ojos sorprendida " _Realmente es el, sus ojos son increíbles_ "

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos.

"Un gusto en conocerte, Red" dijo Cynthia sonriendo "Te he estado esperando. Yo soy…"

"Cinthia, la actual campeona de [Sinnoh]" dijo Red serio

"Si, veo que me conoces"

Se miraron nuevamente en silencio.

Cynthia analizo por completo a Red con seriedad. Su expresión sombría, debido a la sombra que la gorra proporcionaba, hacia resaltar sus brillantes y fríos ojos rojos. Cynthia comenzó a temblar un poco mientras sonreía.

" _Sus ojos son increíbles, creo que me volveré adicta a ellos_ " pensó Cynthia sonriendo "Bueno, ahora…"

Cynthia tomo a Red por el brazo y le abrazo mientras sonreía a todas las personas alrededor.

"¡Hora de las fotos!" dijo Cynthia

Red simplemente observo como todas las personas comenzaron a tomar fotos mientras Cynthia saludaba y posaba en distintas formas mientras seguía aferrada a su brazo.

Y aunque quisiera decir algo, no podría hacerlo, ¿Por qué?, pues…

¡Estaba muy avergonzado, claro! ¡Cynthia le había tomado por sorpresa y no había podido evitarlo! ¡Quizás ella no lo noto, pero Red si lo había hecho! ¡Su brazo estaba siendo presionado por los pechos de Cynthia! ¡Podía sentir la suavidad! ¡De milagro no se había desmayado de la vergüenza!

De la nada, Red fue arrebatado de las manos de Cynthia, quien se giró curiosa.

Pudo ver como Red era abrazado ahora por sus compañeras, que dedicaron una mirada seria a Cynthia.

"Ara, no tenia idea de que tenías compañía" dijo Cynthia sonriendo "¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son ustedes, pequeñas?"

"Somos las compañeras de viaje de Red" dijeron al unísono, sin despegarle la mirada

"Ya veo…"

Cynthia levanto su dedo índice.

"¿Y? ¿Quién de ustedes es la novia?" pregunto Cynthia sonriendo

Las tres explotaron en rubor.

"¡¿Q-Q-Que estás diciendo?!" exclamo Aura avergonzada "¡S-Solo somos sus compañeras de viaje!"

"¡S-S-Sí, es cierto!" agrego Blue tan roja como un tomate

"¡S-Solo eso!" termino Maya cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con su bufanda, aunque el sonrojo era notable en sus orejas

Cynthia rio un poco mientras las tres desviaban la mirada al mismo tiempo que inflaron sus mejillas. Red simplemente pudo suspirar con molestia.

"¿Supongo que iras a ganar tu 2da medalla, no?" pregunto Cynthia mirando a Red

"Si" dijo Red con seriedad

"Ya veo, me estaba preguntando ¿Sera que puedo observar tu pelea?"

La mirada de Cynthia se afilo y Red le imito.

"¿Quieres verme pelear para planear una estrategia cuando vaya a enfrentarte en la [Liga Pokémon]?" pregunto Red serio

"Claro que no, querido" dijo Cynthia negando con las manos y una sonrisa "Simplemente quiero ver tu pelea, eso es todo"

Ambos se miraron seriamente.

"No me importa, honestamente" dijo Red mientras procedía a caminar

"Que alivio" dijo Cynthia

Y de esa forma, Red con sus compañeras aun aferradas a su cuerpo, procedieron a dirigirse hacia el gimnasio de [Ciudad Vetusta]. Cynthia les siguió con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al gimnasio y entraron.

Y una vez más, Red casi estalla en llanto al saber que no tendría que superar ninguna clase de obstáculo y simplemente pelearía en una arena de combate contra la líder del gimnasio.

La arena de combate era amplia y echa de tierra con algo de vegetación. En el extremo de adelante, Red pudo distinguir a una persona.

Era una chica. Cabello castaño con un corte distintivo que se asemejaba a un hongo. Ojos castaños. Vestia una blusa negra con una chaqueta verde encima con pelaje blanco en la capucha. Jeans negros con botas verdes adornadas con pelaje negro. Bufanda negra con guantes verdes.

Era Gardenia, la líder de gimnasio de [Ciudad Vetusta].

"Oh" dijo Gardenia sorprendida "Cynthia, no me dijiste que vendrías"

"Estaba en la ciudad y pensé en venir" dijo Cynthia sonriendo y saludando con la mano

"Ya veo, y veo que no viniste sola"

Gardenia miro a Red.

"¿A-Are? E-Esos ojos y ese cabello negro…" Gardenia señalo a Red nerviosa "¿E-Eres Red, el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn]?"

Red asintió con normalidad.

Gardenia se giró hacia Cynthia y esta asintió.

"N-No puedo creerlo, me entere que derrotaste a Roco hace unas semanas y estaba preguntándome cuando vendrías y resulta que viniste hoy" dijo Gardenia sorprendida

Gardenia miro a Cynthia.

"No me prestes atención, yo solo estoy de espectadora" dijo Cynthia sonriendo "Imagina que no estoy aquí"

"Cla-Claro" asintió Gardenia

Gardenia se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno, en vista de que has viajado hasta aquí en busca de una batalla Pokémon, mi deber como líder de gimnasio es darte una pelea" dijo Gardenia sonriendo "Si ganas, obtendrás la medalla y si no, pues no lo harás ¿Ok?"

Red hiso brillar sus ojos.

"¿No eres de muchas palabras, eh?" dijo Gardenia sacando su Pokéball "Entonces, no esperemos más y hagámoslo"

Red hiso brillar sus ojos mientras acomodaba su gorra.

"…" asintió en silencio

 **[¡Ha pelear contra líder de gimnasio Gardenia!]**

"¡Vamos! ¡Roserade!" exclamo Gardenia lanzando su Pokéball

Roserade [Nv. 350] apareció.

"Es fuerte" dijo Aura

"Puedo notarlo" agrego Blue

"Pero, aun así…" dijo Maya sonriendo

Red tomo una Pokéball de su cinturón y después la miro con seriedad, mirando su reflejo.

" _No quería sacarte porque no quiero que Cynthia nos vea pelear, pero…_ " Red sonrió " _Igual, nos enfrentaremos después_ "

Red apretó la Pokéball con fuerza.

"¡Ve! ¡Charizard!" exclamo Red lanzando su Pokéball

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard [Nv. 385] apareció rugiendo con un poder sorprendente. El gimnasio entero se estremeció ante aquel poderoso rugido, haciendo retroceder a Roserade y a todo un par de pasos a modo de precaución.

 **[Ataque de Roserade baja por intimidación]**

Charizard dejo de rugir y enfoco su mirada en Roserade.

"Va a ir con todo desde el inicio" dijo Cynthia sonriendo

"Wo-Woau" dijo Gardenia sorprendida "Es tan imponente como dicen, un Pokémon increíble"

Charizard no se hiso el rogar a la hora de inflar su pecho con orgullo.

Gardenia y Red se miraron a los ojos.

"¡Roserade! ¡Usa [Rapidez]!" indico Gardenia

Roserade disparo un gran número de estrellas brillantes.

"Esquívalo y usa [Lanzallamas]" dijo Red

Charizard batió sus alas con fuerza, tomando altura y maniobrando para esquivar el ataque de Roserade. Al haberlo esquivado, inflo su pecho y después exhalo un feroz torrente de llamas en dirección a Roserade.

"¡[Energibola]!" exclamo Gardenia

Roserade creo una esfera de energía entre sus manos, para después dispararla en contra del torrente de llamas, contra-restándolo.

"¡Roserade! ¡[Bola sombra]!" indico Gardenia

Roserade creo una esfera de energía oscura y después la arrojo hacia Charizard.

"[Furia dragón]" respondió Red

Charizard creo una gran esfera de llamas en su hocico para después dispararla en contra de la [Bola sombra] que se aproximaba a él.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!

Hubo una explosión y una nube de humo se alzó en el centro de la arena.

Roserade a travesó la nube de humo, encarando a Charizard de frente.

"¡Usa [Corte]!" dijo Gardenia

Roserade tiño sus flores de un color blanco brillante y se dispuso a atacar a Charizard.

"[Garra metal]" dijo Red

Charizard tiño sus garras de un color metálico y fue a enfrentarse a Roserade.

CLANG CLANG

Chispas volaban con cada impacto. Ambos Pokémon se mantenían férreos en la defensa y contra-restaban los ataques del otro. Podía sentirse su pasión en los ojos y la fuerza de los golpes.

¡CLANG!

Un fuerte golpe marco el distanciamiento.

"¡[Rapidez]!" exclamo Gardenia

"¡[Rapidez]!" indico Red

Ambos Pokémon acataron las indicaciones y dispararon un gran número de estrellas brillantes en contra del otro.

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Todas las estrellas chocaron entre sí, contrarrestando el ataque de ambos.

"¡[Bola sombra]!" indico Gardenia

Nuevamente Roserade lanzo una esfera de energía oscura de Charizard.

"¡Contrarréstala con [Furia dragón]!" indico Red

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Charizard rugió con poder mientras disparaba nuevamente una gran esfera de llamas, la cual impacto con la [Bola sombra] de Roserade.

¡PUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!

Nuevamente hubo una explosión y una nube de humo apareció.

Charizard aleteo sus alas y disipo la nube de humo.

"¡Usa [Polvo veneno]!" dijo Gardenia

Roserade lanzo una nube de humo purpura a Charizard.

"Usa [Ataque ala]" dijo Red

Charizard tomo altura y comenzó a batir sus alas con poder, creando un fuertísimo viento que disipo el ataque de Roserade y de paso creo un tornado que impacto de lleno en el cuerpo de su adversario.

Roserade retrocedió, pero aun podía continuar.

"¡Terminémoslo!" dijo Gardenia "¡[Giga impacto]!"

El cuerpo de Roserade se cubrió por una gran cantidad de energía.

"[Envite ígneo]" dijo Red

Charizard cubrió su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de feroces llamas.

Ambos Pokémon se miraron a los ojos antes de cargar velozmente el uno contra el otro.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El choque fue tremendo y causo una fuerte explosión. Una nube de humo se alzó en el centro de la arena.

Desde dentro de la nube, el cuerpo de Roserade salió despedido hacia atrás, hasta quedar delante de Gardenia quien vio a su Pokémon fuera de combate.

La nube de humo se disipo, debido a los aleteos de las alas de Charizard. Mostrando el Pokémon de Red sin ningún daño aparente y con una expresión seria. Y en condiciones más que favorables para continuar su pelea.

"Bien hecho, amiga" dijo Gardenia metiendo a Roserade en su Pokéball

 **[Roserade enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[Líder de gimnasio Gardenia enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Red miro a Charizard y después selecciono no.

"¡Aquí vamos! ¡Cherrim!" dijo Gardenia arrojando a su segundo Pokémon

Cherrim [Nv. 355] apareció.

Aunque Red simplemente observo con seriedad, pues el Pokémon de Gardenia se asemejaba bastante a una baya y no parecía que pudiese pelear.

"Cherrim, usa [Día soleado]" dijo Gardenia

El Pokémon acato la orden y el clima dentro del gimnasio comenzó a cambiar. Comenzó a hacer más calor y los presentes comenzaron a sudar.

"Que caloooor~" dijo Blue agitando sus manos para echarse aire

Ya con el clima del gimnasio cambiado, el Pokémon de Gardenia abrió sus brotes, cambiando de forma, siendo ahora como debería ser inicialmente.

"¡Cherrim! ¡Usa [Tormenta flora]!" dijo Gardenia

Cherrim asintió mientras producía un fuerte viento acompañado por hojas afiladas que se encaminaron hacia Charizard buscando impactarle.

"[Lanzallamas]" dijo Red

Charizard exhalo una feroz llamarada de su hocico, quemando todas las hojas y golpeando de lleno el pequeño cuerpo de Cherrim, noqueándole de un solo golpe.

"No sé si lo recuerdes, pero [Día soleado] potencia los ataques tipo [Fuego]" dijo Red mientras se echaba aire a si mismo por el calor

CHAS

Gardenia chasqueo los dedos.

"Eso no me lo esperaba" dijo Gardenia

 **[Cherrim enemigo se ha debilitado]**

Gardenia metió a Cherrim en su Pokéball.

 **[Líder de gimnasio Gardenia enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

 **Selecciono no.**

"Este es mi último Pokémon" dijo Gardenia arrojando su última Pokéball

Torterra [Nv. 370] apareció.

" _Es fuerte_ " pensó Red serio

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

"¡[Hoja afilada]!" indico Gardenia

Torterra disparo un gran número de brillantes y afiladas hojas, las cuales se dirigieron velozmente hacia Charizard.

"[Ataque ala]" dijo Red

Charizard nuevamente batió sus alas con gran poder, produciendo un fuerte viento que contrarresto el ataque de Torterra y de paso creo un tornado que se apresuró hacia Torterra.

"[Refugio]"

Torterra se refugió dentro de su caparazón.

 **[Defensa de Torterra se ha incrementado]**

El tornado golpeo a Torterra, pero segundos después Torterra salió de su caparazón sin ningún daño.

"Tsk" Red rechino los dientes "¡Usa [Lanzallamas]!"

Charizard exhalo un poderoso torrente de llamas.

"[Doble equipo]" indico Gardenia

Torterra se multiplico en varios, causando que el ataque de Charizard impactase con una silueta falsa y fallase el ataque.

 **[Evasión de Torterra se ha incrementado]**

"¡[Terremoto]!" dijo Gardenia

Torterra alzo sus dos patas delanteras y después golpeo el suelo con un poder sorprendente, produciendo un fuerte terremoto que estremeció la arena por completo.

"Usa [Vuelo]" dijo Red

Charizard alzo el vuelo y esquivo el terremoto.

"[Hoja afilada]"

Nuevamente Torterra disparo un gran número de hojas brillantes y afiladas a Charizard.

"[Rapidez]"

Charizard creo un gran número de brillantes estrellas y las arrojo hacia Torterra, el ataque de ambos fue contrarrestado.

"[Tumba rocas]" dijo Gardenia

Torterra hiso levitar dos grandes rocas y las arrojo con fuerza a Charizard.

Charizard para esquivar aquel ataque, se vio forzado a aterrizar.

"¡Ahora! ¡[Cola férrea]!"

Torterra se apresuró hacia Charizard, con su cola teñida de color metálico.

"[Garra metal]" dijo Red

Charizard tiño sus garras de color metálico y encaro el ataque de Torterra.

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

Fuertes impactos, chispas volando y dos fieros Pokémon luchando con ferocidad.

¡CLANG!

Un fuerte golpe marco su distanciamiento.

"[Energibola]" dijo Gardenia

Torterra disparo una esfera de energía.

"[Furia dragón]"

Charizard creo una enorme esfera de fuego para después dispararla y contrarrestar el ataque de Torterra.

¡PUUUUUUUUMMMMM!

Hubo una explosión.

"¡[Cabeza de hierro]!" exclamo Gardenia

Torterra a travesó la nube de humo, con su cabeza teñida de un color metálico se dispuso a golpear con fuerza y velocidad a Charizard.

"¡Usa [Mega puño]!" exclamo Red

Charizard hiso brillar su puño derecho con un segador destello blanco y miro seriamente a Torterra.

Lanzo su [Mega puño].

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Fue un impacto tremendo. Hubo una onda de expansión fuertísima e incluso un viento se produjo.

Charizard lucho unos segundos.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Y con un feroz rugido, mando a volar a Torterra hacia atrás con un poder atroz.

Torterra se arrastró hasta quedar delante de su entrenadora, estaba dañado, pero aun podía continuar batallando.

"¿Puedes continuar, Torterra?" pregunto Gardenia mirando a su Pokémon

Torterra asintió mientras miraba a Charizard, que le miraba con seriedad e imponente.

"Supongo que, ya es tiempo de terminar con todo de una buena vez" dijo Gardenia

Red acomodo su gorra.

"Torterra, usa [Síntesis]" dijo Gardenia

Torterra hiso brillar su cuerpo con un color verde.

 **[Los [Ps] de Torterra se han recuperado]**

Red vio como los [Ps] de Torterra se recuperaban.

"Ya va siendo hora de terminar" pensó Red "[Danza espada]"

Charizard ilumino su cuerpo de un color escarlata mientras unas espadas de energía aparecían a su alrededor.

 **[Ataque de Charizard se ha incrementado]**

"¡Torterra! ¡Usa [Triturar]!" indico Gardenia

Torterra desplego dos látigos de su cuerpo, con los cuales atrapo a Charizard y comenzó a triturarle con fuerza.

"[Garra dragón]" dijo Red

Charizard cortó aquellos látigos con sus garras de energía color azul esmeralda.

Gardenia sonrió.

"[Giga impacto]" dijo Gardenia seria

Torterra cubrió su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de energía y posteriormente comenzó a arremeter en contra de Charizard con poder y velocidad, cuarteando el suelo que pisaba.

"¡Terminémoslo!" dijo Red acomodando su gorra "¡[Envite ígneo]!"

Charizard cubrió su cuerpo con unas feroces llamas y batiendo sus alas con gran poder, cargo cual meteoro hacia Torterra.

Ambos Pokémon se encontraron frente a frente en el centro de la arena, impactando con un poder sorprendente.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Hubo una fuerte explosión acompañada por un fuerte viento. Una nube de humo apareció en el centro de la arena.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

La nube de humo se disipo debido a un fuerte viento que era producido por…Charizard.

Ahí se encontraba Charizard, imponente y con seriedad, observando a su rival, Torterra, tendido en el suelo, fuera de combate.

 **[Tortera enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Has derrotado a líder de gimnasio Gardenia!]**

 **[Red ha obtenido Medalla bosque]**

"Bien hecho" dijo Gardenia mientras hacía que Torterra volviese a su Pokéball

Red camino hacia Charizard y le acaricio el hocico con una sonrisa suave.

"Bien hecho" dijo Red

Charizard en respuesta le lambio toda la cara, tumbándole la gorra.

Red suspiro y metió a Charizard en su Pokéball.

"¡Eso estuvo increíble!" dijo Aura sonriente

"Buena pelea" dijo Blue sonriendo

"¡Eres increíble, Red!" termino Maya con ojos brillantes

Red simplemente les miro con normalidad.

"Creo que esto es tuyo…"

Red se giró y pudo ver a Cynthia mirándole mientras le entregaba su gorra. Red tomo su gorra y se la puso con seriedad.

"Excelente pelea, no por nada eres el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn]" dijo Cynthia "No puedo esperar para poder pelear contigo, Red"

"¿Viste lo que querías ver?" pregunto Red

"Digamos que si, por el momento estoy satisfecha"

Gardenia se acercó a Red.

"Eres increíble, Red" dijo Gardenia sonriendo "Eres un gran entrenador Pokémon"

 **[Se ha registrado a Entrenadora Gardenia en la [Pokénav]]**

"Espero que podamos repetirlo algún día" dijo Gardenia sonriendo

Red simplemente asintió y después se giró.

Salieron del gimnasio.

"Bueno, ya vi lo que quería ver" dijo Cynthia despidiéndose de Red con la mano "Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Red"

Red simplemente asintió.

"Ah, y también…"

Cynthia se acercó a Red y le susurró al oído:

"Espero que cuando pelees contra mí, no te contengas de esa forma"

Red simplemente afilo la mirada.

"Jajaja, nos vemos" dijo Cynthia

Red y sus compañeras observaron cómo Cynthia procedía a irse.

"¿Qué le pasa? Acercándose a Red de esa forma…" dijo Aura inflando sus mejillas mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"¿Qué haremos ahora, Red?" pregunto Maya mirándole

"Antes de irnos, debemos ir a un lugar" dijo Red girándose

"¿A dónde?" pregunto Blue

"Con un anciano que vive en esta ciudad"

"Entiendo, ¿Y para qué?"

"Ya lo veras…"

Caminaron por la ciudad hasta llegar a una casa que Red recordaba. Entraron en ella.

Pudieron ver a un anciano sentado delante de una mesa.

"Oh" el anciano les miro "Puedo saber por sus vestimentas que son entrenadores Pokémon, ¿no es así?"

"Si" asintió Aura

"¿Y en que puedo ayudarles?"

"Tengo entendido que usted es aquel que conocen como "Hombre topo", ¿Es cierto?"

El anciano asintió.

"Últimamente he comenzado a tener interés en la excavación y me preguntaba…"

"No digas más, pequeño" interrumpió el anciano sonriendo "Se perfectamente lo que necesitas"

El anciano reviso unos cajones y después saco algo de ellos, lo cual procedió a entregar a Red.

 **[Red ha obtenido [Kit Explorador]]**

 **[[Kit Explorador] se ha depositado en bolsillo [Obj. Claves]]**

"Esas son las herramientas que usaba para excavar cuando era joven" dijo el anciano sonriendo "Puedes quedártelas, pequeño"

"Muchas gracias" dijo Red

"Ni lo menciones, solo estaban acumulando polvo ahí guardadas. Lo mejor sería que alguien les diera un uso, en lugar de dejarlas oxidándose ahí"

"De verdad se lo agradecemos" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Jajaja, no importa pequeños"

Y tras hacer eso, salieron de la casa.

"Que hombre más generoso" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Nah, seguro que no sirven" dijo Blue

"No digas eso, Blue" dijo Maya

"Era broma"

"¿Y ahora, a dónde?" pregunto Aura

"Hay un edificio por aquí que está invadido de miembros del equipo Galaxia" dijo Red "Estaba pensando en evitarlo, pero…"

"¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Claro que no!" dijo Aura "¡Vamos!"

"No veo problema, además que quería pelear un poco" dijo Blue sonriendo

"¿No podemos dejarlos ahí y simplemente irnos, verdad?" dijo Maya mirando a Red

Red suspiro.

"En marcha entonces…"

Y se pusieron en marcha.

Cortaron un árbol que impedía el paso al edificio con [Corte] y después procedieron a entrar al edificio. Al entrar pudieron ver a un gran número de miembros del equipo Galaxia y lo que parecían ser algunos civiles amarrados en el suelo, con cinta adhesiva en la boca.

"¿Y estos quiénes son?" pregunto un recluta

"Intrusos" dijo otro

"¡Acabémoslo!"

Los miembros del equipo Galaxia se dispusieron a enfrentarles.

Red dio un ligero vistazo a las personas amarradas, había mujeres, hombres e incluso niños pequeños, niñas pequeñas también. Entonces afilo la mirada mientras su sangre comenzó a hervir.

Y no había sido solo el, Aura, Blue y Maya también se había enojado al ver a los niños amarrados.

Los 4 comenzaron a emanar una aterradora aura oscura de su cuerpo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar cual linternas.

Los reclutas del equipo Galaxia, que se habían echado sobre ellos con intención de acabarles, retrocedieron un par de pasos asustados ante aquellos 4 entrenadores.

 **[Has aprendido la habilidad [Intimidación]]**

Fue una paliza de proporciones titánicas.

Y en el último piso del edificio, había un hombre amarrado.

Delante de ese hombre se encontraba una mujer de cabello rosado.

TAP TAP

La peli-rosa se giró al escuchar el sonido de pisadas y miro las escaleras, al hacerlo se llevó el peor susto de su vida.

Red acababa de subir las escaleras, mirándole con una expresión digna de un asesino a sangre fría, emanando aquella aterradora aura oscura y con sus dos ojos brillando intensamente.

"¿Q-Q-Quien eres tú?" pregunto la peli-rosa retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras tomaba su Pokéball

"¿Ceres, no es así?" dijo Red mirándole seriamente

"S-Si, ¿C-Como lo sabes?" pregunto la presentada como Ceres nerviosa

"Solo lo sé, ahora…"

Red tomo una Pokéball de su cinturón.

"Terminemos con esto…" dijo Red

La peli-rosa casi comienza a llorar.

"¡HIIIIIIIIII~!"

Le dio la peor paliza de su vida.

 **[Has vencido a comandante del equipo Galaxia Ceres]**

Red procedió a desamarrar al hombre.

"Muchísimas gracias" agradeció el hombre suspirando de alivio

"Red…"

Las compañeras de Red subieron las escaleras y le miraron.

"Ya terminamos de vencer a todos los reclutas" dijo Aura

"Veo que tú también terminaste con el tuyo" dijo Blue notando a Ceres desmayada en el suelo con sus ojos como remolino

"Ya liberamos a todos los rehenes, dijeron que estaban muy agradecidos" dijo Maya sonriendo

Red asintió.

"Me gustaría poder agradecerles de forma adecuada, pero en este momento no puedo" dijo el hombre "¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no vienen a mi tienda? A decir verdad soy el dueño de una tienda de [Bicicletas] en la ciudad y podría darles unas como modo de agradecerles por ayudarnos"

"¿Esta seguro?" dijo Aura curiosa

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Ustedes salvaron mi vida!"

Red asintió.

Y tras salvar al edificio del equipo Galaxia, salieron del edificio para ir con el hombre que habían rescatado, el cual los guio hacia su tienda de [Bicicletas].

* * *

[Tienda de bicis de Pepe Volata].

Entraron y vieron muchas [Bicicletas] colgadas en las paredes.

"Escojan la que más les guste, invita la casa" dijo el señor

Y tras unos minutos, habían escogido.

 **[Aura ha recibido [Bicicleta] de manos de Pepe Volata]**

 **[Blue ha recibido [Bicicleta] de manos de Pepe Volata]**

 **[Maya ha recibido [Bicicleta] de manos de Pepe Volata]**

La bici de Aura era de color rojo con negro. Era una bici de carreas.

La bici de Blue era de color azul con detalles en negro. Era una bici acrobática.

La bici de Maya era un color celeste. Era una bici de carreras.

"¿Usted no desea una?" preguntó el señor a Red

"No, yo ya tengo una" dijo Red

"Anda, no sea reservado, nunca se sabe, podría necesitarla"

"Haa" Red asintió, no muy convencido "Como diga"

Al fin y al cabo era gratis.

Escogió una de color verde, acrobática.

"Nuevamente, les agradezco por haberme salvado" dijo el señor

"Ni lo menciones, lo hicimos con gusto" dijo Aura sonriendo

"¡Oh! ¡Mira esto!" dijo Blue montada en su bicicleta y dando unos saltitos sin moverse de su sitio

"Y gracias por las bicis" agradeció Maya

"Bueno, continuemos"

 **[Red ha depositado [Bicicletas] en el bolsillo [Obj. Claves]]**

"Wo-Woau, no puedo creer que hayas podido meter todas esas bicis en tu mochila, chico" dijo el señor sorprendido

Las compañeras de Red ni se molestaron en sorprenderse, ya se habían acostumbrado.

Y después de eso continuaron con su camino.

Llegaron a la caseta que tenían que a travesar para proceder a ir a la ruta ciclista, la cual tenían que a travesar para poder seguir su camino.

"Oh" dijo Maya sorprendida "Tu eres…"

"Maya"

Un hombre joven, vistiendo una bata se acercó a Maya.

"Soy uno de los ayudantes del Prof. Serbal" dijo el hombre "Me envió, para darte esto…"

 **[Maya ha recibido [Repartir Exp.]]**

"Gracias" dijo Maya

"Ni lo menciones, el Prof. Serbal también me dijo que tuvieras cuidado"

"Lo sé"

"Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte"

El ayudante procedió a salir de la caseta.

"Continuemos entonces" dijo Red

"Si" asintieron sus compañeras

* * *

[Ruta Ciclista].

Pudieron ver un largo y enorme puente que estaba repleto de entrenadores montados en sus [Bicicletas].

Red había sacado las [Bicicletas] de todos.

"Prepárense" dijo Red montándose en su [Bicicleta]

Sus compañeras asintieron mientras se montaban en sus propias [Bicicletas] y se colocaban sus cascos.

"¿Listas?" pregunto Red

Estas asintieron.

"En mar…"

"¡E-Esperen…!"

Escucharon una voz conocida antes de irse.

Voltearon hacia atrás y pudieron ver como Malta salía de la caseta, corriendo hacia ellos algo agitada y haciendo señales con las manos.

"¿Malta?" pregunto Aura confundida

Malta llego a ellos, jadeando.

"¿Pasa algo, Malta?" pregunto Blue mirándole curiosa

"¿Olvidaste algo?" pregunto Maya

"N-No…" dijo Malta recuperando el aliento "A-A decir verdad, yo…"

Red ladeo la cabeza, confundido.

"Yo…"

Malta alzo la mirada. Miro fijamente los ojos de Red, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Se llevó una mano al pecho.

"E-Estaba preguntándome, si…" Malta desvió la mirada ligeramente "Me preguntaba si…"

Un signo de interrogación apareció sobre Red.

Malta respiro hondo y después miro fijamente a Red.

"¡¿Po-Podría continuar viajando con ustedes?!"

Red simplemente se quedó en silencio.

Las compañeras de Red sonrieron un poco ante las palabras de Malta.

Pero Red no estaba alegre ni nada, si tuviese que ponerse de alguna forma, podríamos decir que Red estaba confundido, muy, muy confundido.

" _¿Q-Que es esto?_ " pensó Red confundido " _Esto no…_ "

Una ventana apareció delante de él.

 **[Entrenadora Malta quiere unirse al [Party]]**

 **[¿Aceptas?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Red simplemente miro a Malta confundido.

" _Esto no debería estar pasando, simplemente no es posible_ " pensó Red confundido " _Se supone que solo hacemos grupo durante el [Bosque Vetusto], después de eso no deberías saber nada más sobre ella y aun así…_ "

Malta le miro a los ojos, esperando respuesta.

" _¿Por qué estás aquí?_ "

Red sobo el área entre sus dedos.

"U-Umm, ¿Red?" Malta le miro curiosa "¿Pasa algo?"

"No…" negó Red

Red suspiro.

" _Quizás le estoy dando muchas vueltas, esto ya no es el mismo juego que yo recuerdo, aquí los [NPC] se mueven por voluntad propia, posiblemente solo se trate de eso_ " pensó Red " _Pero ¿Qué cambios traerá a la historia el que Malta continúe viajando conmigo?_ "

Red miro a Malta.

Malta al notar la mirada de Red, sonrió alegremente.

" _Ya veré que hacer cuando pase algo…_ " pensó Red suspirando "Claro, no veo ningún problema"

Selecciono sí.

 **[Entrenadora Malta se ha unido al [Party]]**

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Bueno pues que decir, espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es que tuvo unos problemas con mi computadora. Pero no se preocupen, que ya los he solucionado.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció, eh? Se nos une Malta…de nuevo, pero esta vez será por más tiempo, a que no lo vieron venir.**_

 _ **Y si se preguntan por que incisto en que los protagonistas de mis fics sepan cocinar, se debe a que yo también se hacerlo. No digo que cause orgasmos a la gente cuando cocino, pero si me defiendo bien :V**_

 _ **Y hablando del capítulo anterior, jaja son sorprendentes amigos. Uno les da unas pocas pistas y ustedes se adivinan la trama completa. Pues sí, efectivamente Red tenía una hermana pequeña, pero sobre eso hablaremos después.**_

 _ **Ahora las preguntas :V.**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas:**_

 _ **Hola viejo, de nuevo nos leemos :D, ahora…**_

 _ **Me gustaría poder responder tus dos primeras preguntas, pero eso sería spoiler y uno muy grave. Y si como dije antes, la sombra que vio Red en la pequeña del Valle Eólico, era el de su hermana pequeña.**_

 _ **Si, también pienso meter a White y Mei.**_

 _ **Antenesis:**_

 _ **No viejo, no voy a hacer que Charizard y Red se sincronicen como Ash y Greninja, ¿Por qué? Pues porque pienso que es una burrada eso de la sincronización, simplemente.**_

 _ **Ultimate Crimson Soul:**_

 _ **Si, tenía pensado hacer una especie de "búsqueda" ya después, en la que los [Player] irían a buscar a todos esos legendarios que no han aparecido. Pero eso será después, ya cuando aparezcan los demás [Players] y la historia haya avanzado un poco más.**_

 _ **Y sobre tus teorías, pues desafortunadamente no se acercan a lo más mínimo. Lee el capítulo uno.**_

 _ **Lector Shenlong:**_

 _ **¡Que hay colega! Gracias por leer mi historia.**_

 _ **Y pues si, como dije, Red si tenía una hermana antes de ser Red, pero sobre eso hablaremos después.**_

 _ **Dragón Titánico:**_

 _ **Hola colega, veo tantas preguntas que voy a responderlas todas seguidas ¿Ok?, aquí voy**_

 _ **¿Iras por los legendarios? Creo que sí, pero serán libres como lo son Rayquaza, Groudon y Kyogre. ¿Enserio tiene unas piedras de esas? Si. ¿Cómo será la batalla vs Cynthia? Muy, muy epica. ¿Se unirá al harem? Aun no lo concreto. ¿Por qué te quedas sin internet? Pues porque olvide pagarlo : V. ¿México va a ganar en penaltis alguna vez? Lo dudo mucho, amigo. ¿Cuándo ira a ser campeón el cruz azul? Ni idea. ¿Por qué Pi, no tiene raíz cuadrada? Ni la menor idea. ¿Algún día llegaras a Tessalia? Eso espero. ¿Incluirás a cierta peli-rosa en el harem? Ni idea, no se de quien hablas (aunque si te refieres a Rosa, la enfermera, quizás). ¿Por qué haces estas preguntas? Ni idea viejo, yo solo respondo xD.**_

 _ **Y bien, eso es todo por ahora. Si tienen preguntas, dejarlas en los reviews que las respondo en el sig. Capitulo.**_

 _ **Espero que es haya gustado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


	9. Sinnoh 4-?

[Ruta 206].

Tras haber atravesado la [Ruta Ciclista], Red y sus compañeras arribaron en un lugar llamado [Ruta 206], la cual era completamente opcional en el desarrollo de la historia. Red recordaba que si deseaban continuar la historia, había que ir por la [Ruta 207], pero por el momento decidió quedarse aquí.

Red alzo la mirada y pudo observar como el cielo había comenzado a tornarse de color naranja y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte, generando un hermoso ocaso. Red observo aquel hermoso ocaso con una expresión seria, reflejando el sol en sus brillantes ojos rojos.

"Red"

Al escuchar que le llamaban, se giró y pudo ver a Malta sonriéndole, cargando un par de palos y a su Blissey detrás de ella, también cargando un par de palos.

"¿Estos serán suficientes?" pregunto Malta sonriendo

"Si, déjalos por ahí" dijo Red con normalidad

"Si…"

Red observo como Malta procedía a dejar los palos en un sitio y después se unía a una conversación que el resto de las compañeras de Red estaban teniendo. La expresión que adornaba el rostro de Red era una bastante seria.

Si habían logrado llegar a esta ruta antes del anochecer, se debía a Malta. Gracias a que ella se había unido al [Party], lograron atravesar la [Ruta Ciclista] con relativa facilidad. Aunque Red pensó que fue un gran alivio que aquel señor les hubiese entregado una [Bicicleta] extra, la cual quedo en posesión de Malta. Aunque también pensó que fue una coincidencia bastante extraña.

Y aunque las preguntas no dejaban de rondar en su mente, decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y preocuparse cuando sucediese algo.

Red suspiro mientras se encaminaba hacia sus compañeras.

"Voy a encender la fogata y comenzare a preparar la cena" dijo Red colocándose un delantal rojo que había sacado de su mochila "Ustedes vayan a buscar un par de bayas por el bosque"

"Sii~" todas asintieron al unísono

Red junto los palos, dejo salir a Charizard y este encendió la fogata. Saco la [Olla] de su mochila y la lleno de agua, para proceder a colocarla sobre el fuego para hervir el agua. Al cabo de unos minutos, sus compañeras regresando alegres y cargando varias y distintas bayas, las cuales entregaron a Red.

Red uso un tocón cercano como mesa y procedió a cortar todas las bayas que sus compañeras le habían traído. Tras haberlas partido en pedazos, tomo todo y lo echo dentro de la [Olla] y después procedió a condimentarlo con distintas especias.

Ya solo restaba esperar, a lo que Red coloco un mantel de color rojo sobre aquel tocón, dispuesto a usarlo como mesa. Saco 5 tazones de su mochila y procedió a servir la cena para él y sus compañeras, quienes esperaban pacientemente sentadas alrededor de la "mesa".

Sirvió el estofado en los tazones y después los llevo hasta la "mesa", donde los sirvió a sus compañeras. Sus compañeras olfatearon primero aquel delicioso estofado, deleitándose ante aquel sublime aroma y después tomaron sus cucharas, dieron el primer bocado y reaccionaron igual que siempre.

"¡Deliciosoo~" exclamo Aura con sus mejillas llenas de rubor, con pequeños corazoncitos saliendo de su cabeza

"¡Exquisito~!" Blue le complemento, con sus ojos en forma de corazón

"¡Buenisimaa~!" Maya también estaba en la misma situación, agitando sus manos con sus mejillas ruborizadas

"¡Simplemente increiblee~!" termino Malta sujetando sus mejillas llenas de rubor con ambas manos

Red simplemente sirvió su plato, se encamino hacia la "mesa" y tomo asiento en medio de Aura y Blue. Al igual que sus compañeras, este primero olio la comida y después dio un bocado, pero su reacción en comparación, fue más bien simple.

" _Esta bueno_ " pensó Red con normalidad, degustando la comida que el mismo había preparado

Mientras comía con relativa normalidad, observaba las expresiones de sus compañeras al comer y eran de otro nivel, pues cada vez que degustaban un poco del estofado, se llenaban de rubor y sus ojos brillaban, agitando sus manos o llevándoselas a las mejillas, entre otras cosas.

" _Bueno, es de esperar de un platillo de calidad media_ " pensó Red terminándose el tazón de estofado "¿Alguien quiere repetir?"

Al instante, todas ofrecieron sus tazones con una radiante sonrisa. Red solo suspiro y sonrió suavemente antes de proceder a servirles la 2da ración, y las compañeras de Red no se hicieron esperar a la hora de proceder a devorarlo con rapidez.

Red noto como el cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro.

"Apresúrense" dijo Red abriendo su mochila "Tenemos que levantar las casas de acampar antes del anochecer"

"Siii~" todas sus compañeras asintieron al unísono

Tras terminar su comida, Red y sus compañeras procedieron a levantar su campamento. Colocaron las casas de acampar, echaron más leña a la fogata para que esta no se apagase y al igual que siempre, se sentaron alrededor de la fogata a hablar un poco antes de dormir.

Red tenía su espalda recargada en el cuerpo de su Charizard, sintiendo la calidez que el cuerpo del Pokémon transmitía. Sus compañeras por otro lado, se encontraban sentadas del otro lado de la fogata sobre un tronco cortado, usando la chaqueta de Red como manta para cubrirse del frio.

"Díganme" Malta tomo la palabra curiosa "¿Quién de ustedes fue la primer compañera de Red?"

"Esa seria yo" dijo Aura llevándose una mano al pecho "Yo me uní a Red en [Hoenn] y desde entonces hemos viajado juntos"

"¿Y después quien fue?"

"Yo" dijo Blue sonriendo, alzando una mano "Yo me uní a el justo antes de venir a [Sinnoh], cuando él fue a visitar a su madre en [Kanto] tras haber ganado la [Liga Pokémon] de [Hoenn]"

"Ya veo, entonces Maya se unió aquí en [Sinnoh]"

"Si, conocí a Red en el [Pueblo Hojaverde] y a partir de ahí comencé a viajar junto a él" dijo Maya sonriendo ampliamente

"Supongo que yo fui la última en unirse" dijo Malta sonriendo

Las 4 sonrieron entre ellas y después giraron sus miradas hacia Red. Red ni las había notado verles, simplemente deslizo su mano por delante de él, abriendo una ventana y comenzando a revisar algunas cosas. Esas acciones llamaron la atención de Malta, quien señalo con su dedo a Red.

"Oye, Aura" dijo Malta mirando a la mencionada "¿Tu sabes que hace?"

"No, ni siquiera yo lo sé" respondió Aura negando "Lo ha hecho desde que comencé a viajar con el"

"Y te apuesto a que lo hacía desde antes" dijo Blue riendo

"Eso podría ser verdad" agrego Maya

Nuevamente posaron sus miradas en Red, interesadas en su persona.

Red por otro lado, simplemente continuo revisando las ventanas con la expresión seria que siempre adornaba su rostro. Y aunque se veía serio y distante por fuera, en su interior la cosa era más bien distinta.

" _¿Q-Que les pasa?_ " pensaba Red nervioso " _Llevan mirando ya un rato. ¿Tendré algo en la cara?_ "

Disimuladamente se llevó una mano al rostro, tallando sus ojos, fingiendo sueño.

" _No sentí nada, no parece ser eso_ " pensó Red mirando a sus compañeras de forma disimulada

Ellas aún continuaban mirándole.

" _¿Qué les pasa?_ " pensó Red suspirando

Deslizo su mano por delante suyo, desapareciendo la ventana. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada fija de todas sus compañeras, a lo que ladeo la cabeza curioso y después hablo:

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No" negó Aura sonriendo, negando con ambas manos "No es nada"

"¿Segura?" pregunto Red bajando la mirada hacia la fogata "Llevan mirando un rato…"

"Ugh…" Blue desvió la mirada " _Lo noto_ "

" _Lo noto_ " pensó Maya avergonzada

" _Qué vergüenza, nos notó_ " pensó Malta

" _Trágame tierra_ " pensó Aura llena de rubor

Todas las compañeras de Red usaron la chaqueta de este para cubrir su enrojecido rostro. Al mismo tiempo, Red suspiro internamente, aliviado de que hallasen dejado de mirarle de esa forma. Aunque ellas ahora estaban avergonzadas debido a que le habían visto de esa forma y él lo había notado.

Y de esa forma, todos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

Red alzo la mirada, observando la brillante luna en su punto más alto, bañando con su luz todo el bosque y zona donde ellos se encontraban.

"Ya es tarde" dijo Red metiendo a Charizard en su Pokéball "Es hora de dormir"

"Si" sus compañeras asintieron al unísono

Todos se levantaron y después se adentraron en sus respectivas casas de acampar, quedándose dormidos rápidamente en la silenciosa y pacifica noche.

* * *

[Ruta 207].

A la mañana siguiente.

Después de haber despertado y haber levantado su campamento, apagado la fogata y guardar todo lo que les pertenecía, Red y sus compañeras salieron de aquella ruta alternativa y continuaron su aventura por la [Ruta 207].

Y mientras la recorrían, Red pudo divisar en las lejanías la presencia de un chico que vestía una camiseta naranja a rayas horizontales blancas, cabello rubio y bufanda verde. Tras avanzar hacia él, notaron que se trataba de Israel, quien les saludo alegremente al verles.

"¡Hola!" saludo Israel agitando su mano con una sonrisa "Que alegría verlos, veo que van bastante bien. Escuche que ya ganaste tu 2da medalla"

"Algo así" dijo Red con normalidad "¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estaba por la zona cuando los note venir"

" _¿Nos viste venir?_ " pensó Red sorprendido " _Yo no te note hasta que te tuve enfrente, pero bueno…_ "

"¡Ah! ¡Ahora que recuerdo…!" Israel comenzó a buscar en su mochila y después de unos segundos saco algo "Toma, me sobra así que puedes quedártelo"

 **[Red ha obtenido [Buscapelea] de manos de Entrenador Israel]**

 **[[Buscapelea] se ha depositado en el bolsillo [Obj. Claves]]**

"Si lo activas, le harás saber a los demás entrenadores que estás buscando alguien con quien pelear" dijo Israel mostrando un [Buscapelea] en su propia mochila "Yo mismo he tenido un gran número de peleas gracias a él"

" _¿Mas peleas?_ " pensó Red con molestia " _Tengo suficiente con los Pokémon salvajes que Aura atrae, por lo que no pienso usarlo. Bueno, es gratis de cualquier forma, así que…_ "

Red colocó el [Buscapelea] en su mochila.

"Oh" Israel apunto a la muñeca derecha de Red, mejor dicho, a su [Poké-reloj] "Veo que también tienes un [Poké-reloj]"

"Si, ¿Por qué?" pregunto Red mirando su [Poké-reloj]

"Veras, hace unos días conseguí uno y el vendedor me dijo de una función extra que tiene" dijo Israel presionando un botón de su propio [Poké-reloj] "Al pulsar este botón, el [Poké-reloj] activara su función de "búsqueda" y comenzara a pitar si es que hay algún objeto cerca"

Red asintió y después miro su [Poké-reloj], notando que la pantalla se había prendido por unos segundos.

 **[Función de "búsqueda" añadida al [Poké-reloj]]**

Red sonrió internamente al ver esa ventana.

" _Hasta que por fin consigo la bendita función de "búsqueda"_ " pensó Red " _Es lo único bueno que hace este tipo, pero…_ "

Red observo a Israel seriamente, causando que este ladease la cabeza, confundido por la mirada de Red.

" _Ya que este tipo es el "rival", quizás…_ " pensó Red serio " _Quizás, en un futuro nos tengamos que enfrentar_ "

"Bueno" Israel se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose con la mano "Eso es todo por mi parte, fue un placer hablar contigo, Red. Nos vemos"

Comenzó a correr y desapareció en la distancia.

"Continuemos, quiero a travesar el [Mt. Corona] hoy de ser posible" dijo Red comenzando a caminar

"Sii~" sus compañeras le siguieron diciendo lo anterior al unísono

A través de la ruta, había varios entrenadores Pokémon dispersados, deseosos de poder batirse en combate con algún entrenador. Y cuando vieron a Red y sus compañeras acercarse, no dudaron dos veces en ir hacia ellos a retarles a una pelea Pokémon, sin saber en la que se habían metido.

Rápidamente y sin ninguna dificultad, el equipo de Red barrio el suelo con todos los entrenadores que había en la ruta. Aura, Blue, Maya y Malta se encargaron de la mayoría en combates dobles e incluso triples, lo que facilito el atravesar la ruta. Red por otro lado, solo se encargó de algunos pocos, pero la paliza que les había dado había sido titánica.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían llegado al comienzo de uno de los caminos más molestos, para las compañeras de Red.

Red solo puso sentir como nuevamente sus compañeras se aferraban a su cuerpo, temblando. Aura a su brazo derecho, Blue al brazo izquierdo, Maya abrazándole por la espalda y esta vez, Malta simplemente le seguía por detrás, sujetando el chaleco de Red.

"C-Comienzo a pensar que Red tiene un fetiche con esta clase de lugares" dijo Blue tiñendo su rostro de azul

"S-Si" agrego Aura en su mismo estado

"Definitivamente" dijo Maya en el mismo estado que las otras dos

"N-No tenía idea de que una cueva podía lucir tan aterradora" termino Malta desviando la mirada y con su rostro azul

Red simplemente suspiro y en esa molestia posición, procedieron a adentrarse en aquella aterradora cueva que emanaba un aire maligno desde su interior.

* * *

[Mt. Corona].

Entraron y al instante pudieron escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo, aunque no pudieron ver absolutamente nada debido a que estaba bastante oscuro, lo que obligo a Red a sacar a su Zubat.

 **[Zubat ha usado [Destello]]**

Iluminando su cuerpo, el Zubat de Red se colocó delante del grupo, iluminando el camino que debían seguir. Caminaron por varios minutos, antes de llegar a lo que Red reconoció como unas escaleras, las cuales procedieron a bajar.

Ya en los últimos escalones, el [Destello] de Zubat dejo ver una pierna posicionada sobre el ultimo escalón, lo que arranco un grito en Blue.

"¡Kyaaaa~!" Blue grito, abrazando a Red por el frente, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su compañero para no ver nada

"¡No veo nada! ¡No veo nada! ¡No veo nada!" repitió Maya un sinfín de veces, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de Red

"Red está aquí, Red esta aquí, Red está aquí" decía Aura con sus ojos como remolino, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez

"Fantasma, fantasma, fantasma" decía Malta con los ojos cerrados, uniéndose a Maya para abrazar la espalda de Red, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de Red para no ver nada

Red simplemente se quejó en silencio al verse en esa situación.

"Chi-Chicas…" dijo Red "No es un fantasma…"

Tímidamente todas observaron como Zubat ilumino mas allá, notando que se trataba de un hombre de cabellera azul peinada hacia atrás, vistiendo un traje blanco y negro, muy parecido al del equipo Galaxia.

"¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!" exclamo Blue enojada "¡Casi me mata del susto!"

"¡Sí!" agrego Aura igual de enojada

"¡No es divertido asustar a la gente!" dijo Maya también enojada

"¡Malo! ¡Usted es un hombre malo! ¡¿Cómo puede asustar así a la gente?!" sería la primera vez que Malta se mostraba tan molesta

"Jajaja"

Las palabras de las chicas hicieron reír al peli-azul.

"¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!" exclamaron las cuatro al unísono, enojadas

"Lo siento, lo siento" se disculpó el hombre de cabello azul "No tenía planeado asustarlas, es solo que salieron de la nada y no me dieron tiempo de hacer nada"

Red observo al hombre con una expresión seria, pues aunque sus compañeras no lo reconociesen o conocieran, el sí que lo conocía perfectamente. Se trataba de Helio, el mismísimo líder del equipo Galaxia.

" _Este hombre va a causarme muchos problemas en el futuro_ " pensó Red con una expresión seria " _Me pregunto si debería acabarlo de una vez…_ "

Helio noto la mirada seria de Red y no se hiso del rogar a la hora de devolver la misma mirada llena de seriedad.

"¿Pasa algo, pequeño?" pregunto Helio serio

Red simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Ya veo" dijo Helio sonriendo "¿Saben una cosa? La región de [Sinnoh] comienza aquí, en el [Mt. Corona]"

"Si, ya lo sé" dijo Red serio "Ahora, si me disculpas"

Red comenzó a caminar con una expresión seria, debido a que todas sus compañeras estaban aferradas a su cuerpo, estas también comenzaron a caminar aun aferradas al cuerpo de Red. Se fueron de ahí, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Helio, aunque esto último solo lo había hecho Blue, lo que arranco un par de risitas de Helio, quien simplemente observo como Red y sus compañeras desaparecían en la oscuridad.

"Así que ese es el famoso Red" dijo Helio para sí mismo "Sus ojos son exactamente como los describen"

Bajo la mirada y observo su mano, estaba temblando.

"Para haber sido intimidado por un mocoso…" Helio suspiro "Ese chico va a causarme problemas en un futuro"

* * *

[Ruta 208].

Tras haber a travesado aquella aterradora y oscura cueva, Red y sus compañeras a travesaban otra de las rutas de [Sinnoh], continuando con su aventura. Aunque, ellas aún continuaban aferradas al cuerpo de Red y aunque a este le molestaba, sabia de primera mano que sin importar cuanto intentase, no se soltarían hasta que ellas quisieran.

Se toparon con algunos entrenadores Pokémon por la ruta, y al igual que al resto y anteriores, les dieron una paliza de proporciones astronómicas, después de eso, los entrenadores se lo pensarían dos veces antes de retar a cualquiera a una pelea Pokémon.

Avanzaron a través de la ruta y se encaminaron hacia una casa de tejado rojo, la cual Red recordaba había algo que le interesaba bastante.

Entraron y pudieron ver a una anciana sentada delante de una mesa, mientras que en uno de los sofás de la misma casa se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño. Al verles entrar, la niña fue la primera en ir hacia ellos.

"¿Qué los trae por aquí?" pregunto la niña sonriente

"Hola" saludo Red poniéndose en cuclillas para ver a la niña de cerca "Escuche que aquí vendían [Fertilizante] para bayas, últimamente he tomado interés y me gustaría comprar un poco"

"¡¿Escuchaste eso, abuela?!" dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia la anciana "¡Quieren comprar [Fertilizante]!"

"Si escuche, querida" dijo la anciana girándose hacia Red "Me disculpo por lo ruidosa que es mi nieta"

"Ni lo mencione" negó Red poniéndose de pie

"Ahora, sobre el [Fertilizante]"

Red compro un poco de [Fertilizante].

 **[[Fertilizante] se ha depositado en el bolsillo [Objetos]]**

"¡Oh! ¡Tienes un [Poké-reloj]!" exclamo la pequeña corriendo hacia Red "¿Dijiste que te gustaban las bayas?"

"Si" asintió Red mirando a la pequeña

"¡Pues con este botón! ¡El [Poké-reloj] puede detectar bayas cercanas!" dijo la pequeña sonriente

"¿Enserio?" dijo Red fingiendo sorpresa " _Aunque ya lo sabía, solo necesitaba que tú lo dijeses para…_ "

 **[Función de "búsqueda de bayas" añadida al [Poké-reloj]]**

" _Listo_ " pensó Red "Bueno, eso es todo por nuestra parte"

"Cuídense" dijo la pequeña sonriente, agitando sus manos a modo de despedida

"Ya que estas tan interesado en las bayas, pequeño" dijo la anciana sonriendo "En nuestro patio hay algunas bayas, puedes tomarlas si lo deseas"

"Muchas gracias" dijo Red inclinándose ligeramente "Ahora, nos vamos"

Salieron de la casa y como la anciana había sugerido, Red tomo las bayas que se encontraban al costado de la casa.

 **[Baya Zreza, Baya Aranja, Baya Meloc, Baya Atania y Baya Safre se han depositado en el bolsillo [Bayas]]**

Después de tomar las bayas, continuaron su camino.

Llegaron a una caseta que se encontraba en la ruta, no dudaron dos veces y la atravesaron. Inmediatamente, habían llegado a una ciudad.

* * *

[Ciudad Corazón].

Red se maravilló ante aquella gran ciudad. Había fuentes de agua en varios sitios, edificios grandes y coloridos, bastante iluminados. Muchas personas caminando por todos lados.

Inmediatamente se dispusieron a entrar, pero antes de hacerlo, pudieron ver a un Pokémon en el camino, el cual les miro curioso. Red observo al Pokémon con una expresión seria, pues recordaba perfectamente que estaba a punto de suceder.

"¡Oh!" Blue saco su [Pokédex] e inspecciono al Pokémon "¡Un Buneary! Este es mío"

"Espera" Aura le detuvo "No sabemos si ya tenga entrenador"

"Está solo, seguro que no tiene"

"Pero no estamos seguras" dijo Maya "No deberías intentar atraparlo"

"Concuerdo con Maya, no deberías intentarlo, Blue" dijo Malta

"Boo~" Blue abucheo, llevándose las manos a la nuca "Aguafiestas"

"Por el momento" Aura se acercó al Pokémon y se puso en cuclillas, sonriendo amablemente "Ven, pequeño. No te voy a hacer nada…"

El Buneary dudo un poco, pero inmediatamente salto a los brazos de Aura, quien se puso de pie y se acercó a Red.

"¿Qué hacemos, Red?" pregunto Aura

" _Que extraño_ " pensó Red observando los alrededores curioso " _Se supone que su entrenadora debería llegar ahora, pero no la veo por ningún lado_ "

Se giró hacia el Pokémon y le observo acurrucarse en los brazos de Aura.

"Vamos a la ciudad" dijo Red caminando señalando al Pokémon "Si su entrenadora lo ve, vendrá a nosotros. Si no podemos encontrarla, ya veremos que hacer después"

"Entiendo" dijo Aura sonriendo al Pokémon en sus brazos "No te preocupes, vamos a encontrar a tu entrenador"

"Y si no lo hacemos, vendrás conmigo" dijo Blue sonriendo, con las manos en su nuca

"¡Blue!" dijo Maya

"Ya entendí, era una broma"

"No deberías bromear con eso, Blue" dijo Malta suspirando

Y de esa forma, se adentraron en la ciudad.

Recorrieron la ciudad por varios minutos, buscando a la entrenadora del Buneary, pero no la ubicaron por ningún sitio. El cielo ya se había tornado de color naranja anunciando que pronto anochecería, por lo que Red pensó que era hora de ponerse en marcha.

"Bien" dijo Red llevándose las manos a la cintura, girándose hacia sus compañeras "Hagamos esto"

"¿?" sus compañeras ladearon la cabeza confundidas, incluso el Buneary ladeo su cabeza

Red señalo un sitio con su mano.

"Blue, tu iras hacia allá" dijo Red "Veras la [Tienda Pokémon], pero no entraras en ella, sino que vas a entrar en la casa que está al lado de la [Tienda Pokémon]"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Blue

"Dentro de esa casa hay una chica, háblale y ella te dará algo"

"Ha~, entiendo"

"Después…"

"¿Aún hay más?" pregunto Blue suspirando "¿Qué hago después?"

"Ve al edificio de al lado y usa el ascensor para subir al último piso, ahí habrá una chica, háblale y esta te dará otra cosa"

"¿Algo más?"

"No"

"Entiendo" Blue se giró, comenzando a caminar "Vuelvo enseguida"

Blue desapareció entre la multitud de personas.

"Bueno, deberíamos continuar buscando al entrenador de este Pokémon" dijo Red girándose hacia Aura, quien sostenía al Buneary en sus brazos

"No parece que se encuentre por aquí" dijo Malta "Ya buscamos en todos lados y nada"

"¿Se habrá ido?" pregunto Maya poniendo un dedo índice en su mentón "No puedo creer que alguien haya abandonado a su Pokémon"

"No fue así, seguro paso algo más" dijo Aura "¿No es así, Red?"

"Lo desconozco" dijo Red observando los alrededores con una expresión seria "Pero, quiero pensar que no fue abandonado"

Aura sonrió ante las palabras de Red, al igual que Maya y Malta.

"Continuemos buscando" dijo Red

"Si" asintió Aura sonriente

Continuaron buscando por la ciudad.

 **[Entrenadora Blue ha recibido [Pokéchera]]**

Al ver esa ventana, Red sonrió.

Minutos después, otra ventana salto delante suyo.

 **[Entrenadora Blue ha recibido [Campana caparazón]]**

Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo, abriendo la ventana de [Mapa] para ver si Blue ya se estaba acercando, pero se sorprendió al ver al punto que representaba a Blue parpadeando al igual que lo había hecho el de Green hace tiempo.

" _Sera que…_ " pensó Red "Oigan, chicas. Creo que Blue encontró al entrenador"

"¿Enserio?" dijo Aura aliviada

"Si, vamos a buscarla"

Bajo la guía de Red, Aura, Maya y Malta se encaminaron por la ciudad. Al cabo de unos minutos, pudieron ver a Blue sentada en una de las fuentes de agua, con una chica sentada a su lado.

"¡Oh!" Blue se puso de pie al ver a Red "¡Por aquí!"

Red y las demás se acercaron.

"Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos" dijo Blue llevándose las manos a la cintura "¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba?"

"Solo lo supimos" dijo Red "¿Y bien?"

"Oh, claro. Esta chica de aquí es Telma, es la entrenadora de Buneary" dijo Blue presentando a la chica

"¡Buneary!" exclamo Telma llorando, extendiendo sus brazos

Buneary, quien estaba en los brazos de Aura, salto al instante a los brazos de su entrenadora, donde fue afectuosamente abrazado por esta, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"Gracias, muchas gracias" dijo Telma alzando la mirada, llorando "No sabía qué hacer en caso de que se hubiese perdido o alguien lo hubiese tomado"

"Ni lo menciones" dijo Aura sonriendo "Estamos felices de ayudar"

"Si, veo que Buneary también está feliz de haberte encontrado" dijo Malta

"Viéndolos juntos, veo que ambos se quieren mucho" dijo Maya sonriendo

"Gracias, realmente se los agradezco" dijo Telma, aun abrazando a su Pokémon con fuerza

Red se giró hacia Blue, quien también sonreía al ver a Telma abrazar afectuosamente a su Pokémon.

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a felicitarme por mi buen trabajo?" pregunto Blue sonriendo, acercándose a Red

"Iba a hacerlo" dijo Red

"En ese caso…"

Blue se retiró el sombrero de la cabeza, incitando a Red a hacer algo. Red al ver aquello, suspiro y después sonrió suavemente, llevando su mano derecha a la cabeza de Blue, acariciándole gentil y suavemente.

"Buen trabajo, Blue" dijo Red

 **[Red ha usado [Caricia]]**

"Jejeje~" Blue reía tiernamente ante la caricia

 **[¡Es súper efectivo!]**

Y mientras Red acariciaba la cabeza de Blue, el resto de sus compañeras le observaba con una expresión llena de celos, pues desearían ser Blue en ese instante, para que Red les acariciara la cabeza.

Después de haber aclarado el problema con el Buneary perdido, Red junto a sus compañeras se dirigieron hacia la salida de la ciudad. Red recordaba que en esta ciudad había un gimnasio, pero no le dejarían entrar aun, por lo que decidió continuar.

RING RING

Justo antes de salir de la ciudad, el [Pokénav] en el bolsillo de Red comenzó a sonar. Curioso, Red saco el [Pokénav] y le inspecciono, no decía el nombre de la persona que llamaba, a lo que la coloco al lado de su oreja y contesto.

"¿Hola?" dijo Red algo confundido

*¡Hola, querido!* reconoció la voz del otro lado al instante

"¿Mama?"

Las compañeras de Red se giraron hacia él, sorprendidas.

"¿Cómo conseguiste una [Pokénav]?" pregunto Red curioso "Pensé que aún no llegaban a [Kanto]"

*Así era, pero el Prof. Oak encargo un par por correo y me dio uno, junto a tu numero* explico la madre con alegría *Ahora podre llamarte para poder saber si estás bien, hijo*

"Si…"

*Por cierto, querido., ¿Sera que Aura se encuentra ahí contigo?*

"Si" respondió Red mirando a Aura "¿Por qué?"

*¿Me la puedes pasar?*

"Hah, claro"

Red entrego el [Pokénav] a Aura y este lo tomo algo confundida, llevándose a la oreja.

"¿Hola, mama de Red?" dijo Aura sonriendo "¡Sí! ¡Me alegro de hablar con usted! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Eh? ¿Red? Está bien, ya ha ganado su 2da medalla y… ¿Blue? Si, aquí está, ¿Quieres que te la pase? Ok…"

Aura entrego el [Pokénav] a Blue y esta se lo llevo a la oreja.

"¿Hola?" dijo Blue "¡Oh! ¿Cómo esta señora? Ya veo, me alegro de saber eso. ¿Mm? ¿Red? Si, está muy bien, me ha estado ayudando a llenar la [Pokédex] y, si, lose, es un poco lento"

"¿Ha?" Red alzo una ceja, molesto

"¡Por cierto! Cuando llegamos a [Sinnoh] se nos unieron dos compañeras más, su hijo es bastante popular" dijo Blue riendo "¿Quiere que se las pase? Ok"

Blue entrego el [Pokénav] a Maya, quien al principio se negó a tomarlo con nervios, aunque accedió al final. Tímidamente, esta se llevó el [Pokénav] a la oreja

"¿H-Hola?" dijo Maya algo nerviosa "Si, soy la nueva compañera de Red, mi nombre es Maya. Sí, no tiene que preocuparse, Red siempre está cuidando de mí. No, no ha hecho nada raro, puede confiar en su hijo. ¿La otra? Si, se la paso"

Maya entrego el [Pokénav] a Malta y esta al instante se lo llevo a la oreja.

"Hola, soy Malta" dijo Malta sonriendo "Un gusto en conocerla, aunque solo sea en voz. ¿Mm? Si, su hijo es muy bueno y siempre está cuidando de nosotras, no tiene que preocuparse. ¿Comida? No se preocupe, Red es un excelente cocinero y cocina para nosotras todos los días, asi que no tiene que preocuparse por nuestra alimentación. Lose, a veces no puedo entenderlo, pero no me molesta"

" _¿De qué tanto hablan?_ " pensó Red suspirando

"Si, se lo paso" dijo Malta entregando el [Pokénav] a Red "Tu mama quiere hablar contigo"

Red tomo el [Pokénav] y se lo llevo a la oreja.

"¿Mama? ¿Qué tanto hablaste con ellas?" pregunto Red serio

*Escúchame bien, querido* el tono de su madre era un poco serio *Solo necesite hablar un poco con ellas para saber que son muy buenas chicas, no quiero que vayas a lastimarlas de cualquier forma. ¿Entiendes?*

"Si, si, no planeaba hacer eso" dijo Red suspirando

*Aunque estoy sorprendida, fufufu* la madre dio unas risitas *No tenía idea de que mi hijo era tan popular con las mujeres*

"¿Popular, dices? Yo no…"

*Dime, querido, ¿Ellas son lindas? Me refiero a las otras dos, pues ya sé que Aura y Blue son lindas*

"Bueno…"

Red giro su mirada hacia Maya y Malta, quienes ladearon la cabeza curiosas por la mirada de Red.

Maya era linda sin importar por donde lo vieses. Su rostro era hermoso, con fina y suave piel blanca, hermosos ojos color zafiro brillantes. Si bien sus proporciones no eran exageradas, tenía un escote razonable y unas caderas sensuales, así como una cintura estrecha. Los mallones que usaba solo agregaban madures a su esbelta figura.

Malta por otro lado, parecía ser un poco mayor a las demás compañeras de Red, al menos unos 2 años. Su sedosa y larga cabellera verde al juego con sus hermosos ojos brillantes cual esmeraldas. Piel blanca. El escote de Malta si superaba al de las demás, por lo que ella tenía el escote más grande en el grupo. Estrecha cintura con caderas sensuales, aquellas prendas que usaba para abrigarse solo le hacían verse aún más hermosa.

"S-Si, un poco" dijo Red rascando su mejilla apenado

*¡Escucha, querido! ¡No importa cual elijas, todas están bien para mí!* dijo la madre alegre *¡Mama te apoya!*

"Y-Ya me voy" dijo Red alzando la mirada al cielo, nervioso "Ya está anocheciendo y tenemos que poner el campamento"

*¿Perdona? ¿Dijiste campamento?* el tono de su madre inmediatamente se volvió serio

"¿Eh? Sí, eso dije. ¿Por qué?"

*Querido, no estarás tratando de decirme que estas obligando a esas lindas chicas a dormir en la intemperie* el tono de su madre le asusto un poco *¿Verdad?*

"Bu-Bueno…" Red desvío la mirada con temor

*¡Red! ¡No puedo creer que obligues a esas lindas chicas a dormir en la intemperie! ¡No te eduque de esa forma!* ella estaba enojada

"Pe-Pero, mama ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta una noche en el hotel?" pregunto Red suspirando "Me iré a la quiebra"

*¡No me importa! ¡No puedes permitir que esas chicas duerman fuera! ¡¿Entiendes?!*

"Pe-Pero…"

*¡Sin peros, jovencito!*

"E-Está bien"

*Bien* el tono de su madre nuevamente sonó alegre *Hablamos después, querido. Te deseare suerte en tu viaje, cuida de todas tus compañeras*

"Si" asintió Red "Adiós"

*Y por cierto…* un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Red *No pienses que por que no estoy ahí no voy a enterarme, si las dejas dormir fuera, créeme, querido, lo sabré*

"E-Entiendo…"

*Llamada finalizada*

 **[Se ha registrado a Mama en la [Pokénav]]**

Red soltó un suspiro y procedió a guardar su [Pokénav].

"¿Y qué haremos ahora?" pregunto Aura curiosa

"Bueno…" Red miro el cielo oscuro "Ya es tarde para continuar, nos detendremos aquí hoy"

"¿Vamos a acampar?" pregunto Blue con burla

"A sugerencia de mama, esta noche vamos a ir a un hotel"

"¿Hotel?" pregunto Maya curiosa "¿Con cama y baño? ¿Ese hotel?"

"¿Conoces otro?"

"¡Yei!" Malta dio un salto alegre "¡Dormiremos en un hotel!"

"¿Cuándo ha pasado desde la última vez que dormí en un suave colchón?" dijo Aura llevándose una mano a la mejilla "Ya no puedo recordarlo"

"Sera como dormir en una nube, a diferencia de la bolsa de dormir" dijo Blue sonriendo

"No sufriré frio" dijo Maya alegre

Todas se tomaron de las manos, dando saltos alegres mientras giraban. Las acciones de ellas, hicieron que Red suspirara mientras rascaba su nuca.

"Vamos entonces" dijo Red girándose y caminando

"¡Siii~!" alegres, todas asintieron al unísono

Buscaron por la ciudad, aunque no tardaron mucho antes de encontrar el enorme edificio que tenía escrito "Hotel" con letras brillantes.

Entraron y Red fue a donde el recepcionista.

"Una sola habitación, camas separadas, de preferencia una grande y una pequeña" dijo Red

"Entendido, señor" dijo el recepcionista girándose y tomando unas llaves colgadas "La suit 34 está disponible y tiene esas características, está en el piso num. 3, ¿Cómo desea pagar?"

"Po-Por adelantado…" dijo Red sacando su billetera con nervios

"¿Pasa algo, señor?"

"N-No…"

Red pago la habitación.

" _Adiós, mi dinero_ " pensó Red, llorando internamente " _Realmente me iré a la quiebra_ "

Tomo las llave y se giró hacia sus compañeras, quienes le recibieron con una sonrisa.

"¿Listo?" pregunto Aura sonriendo

"Si, la 34, en el tercer piso" dijo Red caminando hacia el ascensor

Él y sus compañeras entraron en el ascensor y subieron hasta el piso designado, buscaron su habitación y entraron en ella.

La habitación era lo bastante grande para que ellos pudiesen moverse libremente. Al fondo había una ventana que deba una espléndida vista de la ciudad. Dos colchones, uno más grande que el otro. Un sofá con una televisión de pantalla plana, con una mesa de centro. Algunos cuadros adornaban las paredes y tenía un baño.

"¡Woau!" exclamo Blue saltando hacia el sofá, tomando el control y encendiendo el t.v "¡Esta genial!"

"No hagas eso, Blue" dijo Aura caminando hacia ella

"Waa~" dijo Maya sorprendida, tomando un papel de un mueble "Cobran cada hora de t.v"

"Apaga esa televisión en este instante" dijo Red serio

"Ya, ya, no te enojes" dijo Blue apagando el televisor

"Waa~" los ojos de Malta brillaban mientras observaba por la ventana "Que increíble vista"

Red se retiró la mochila y tomo asiento en la orilla del colchón más pequeño, soltando un suspiro.

"¡Oh!" los ojos de Blue se iluminaron al entrar al baño "¡Increíble! ¡Es gigante! ¡Tiene una tina grande!"

" _Con lo que me costó, claro que iba a ser grande_ " pensó Red, aun lamentándose internamente

"¡Vamos, chicas!" dijo Blue quitándose la camiseta "¡Vamos a tomar un baño!"

"¡Alto!" Aura le detuvo muy sonrojada "¡¿Cómo puedes desvestirte así como así?! ¡Red está aquí!"

"Oh, es cierto" dijo Blue "¡En ese caso entremos!"

"Enserio, tu eres…"

Blue entro en el baño riendo, Maya y Malta le siguieron para maravillarse ante lo grande y elegante del baño, mientras que Aura se detuvo en la puerta antes de entrar.

"Tomaremos un baño" dijo Aura levemente avergonzada "No te atrevas a espiar"

"No lo haré" dijo Red suspirando y agitando su mano "Ve con confianza, sería un desperdicio no aprovechar esta oportunidad para ducharse. Ve, yo iré después de ustedes"

"Si…"

Aura entro en el baño.

Red por otro lado simplemente se recostó sobre el colchón, observando el techo con una expresión seria. Aún seguía lamentándose por lo costoso que había sido la habitación, aunque al ver la expresión en el rostro de todas ellas, valía la pena un poco.

"¡Wajaja, Malta!" Blue reía fuertemente desde dentro del baño "¡Las tienes más grandes que yo! ¡Qué envidia!"

"¡B-Blue!" Malta hablo con vergüenza "¡N-No me toques, así!"

"¡No tengas vergüenza! ¡Ambas somos chicas!"

"¡Bl-Blue!" esta vez fue Aura "¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo?!"

"¡Vaya! ¡Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Aura! ¡Las tuyas son suaves también!"

"¡N-No digas eso! ¡Suéltame!"

"¡¿Q-Q-Que estás haciendo, Blue?!" exclamo Maya avergonzada "¡N-No me toques!"

"¡Tampoco estas mal, Maya!" rio Blue "¡Parecen tan grandes como las mías!"

"¡N-No digas eso!"

"¡Ahora es su turno! ¡Pueden tocarme si lo desean!"

"¡No!" negaron las tres al unísono

Red simplemente escucho aquello con una expresión seria en su rostro, al cabo de unos segundos, no pudo evitar pensar en que podría estar sucediendo dentro de aquel costoso y elegante baño. Imagino a Blue masajeando los senos de sus otras compañeras y al instante, su rostro se ilumino de rojo.

Negando violentamente con la cabeza, uso sus manos para cubrirse el rostro, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza emanaba vapor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, salieron del baño.

"¡Que refrescante!" rio Blue con una toalla en su cabeza

"N-No volveré a bañarme contigo, Blue" dijo Aura avergonzada, secando su cabello con una toalla

"Ni yo" agrego Maya igual de avergonzada

"Y yo igual" termino Malta igual que las otras dos

"Que tímidas son" rio Blue

Red simplemente les observo con una expresión seria.

"El baño está libre, puedes ir a ducharte" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Si…"

Red simplemente asintió y procedió a entrar al baño.

Las compañeras de Red procedieron a tomar asiento en distintos sitios. Blue fue hacia el sofá y encendió el televisor, mientras que Aura continuo secando su cabello con una toalla, Maya y Malta estaban sentadas en el borde del colchón más grande, hablando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Red salió de la ducha.

"Blue" dijo Red "¿Qué te dije del televisor?"

"Jajaja, no te preocupes" rio Blue girándose hacia el "Yo paga…"

Blue se quedó sin palabras, al igual que las otras.

Ahí se encontraba Red, vistiendo tan solo sus jeans azules y su camiseta negra con mangas blancas. Su cabello negro mojado y escurriendo agua. Su piel mojada y agua deslizándose por su cuello hasta el interior de su camiseta. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con fuerza.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Red usando una toalla para secarse el cuello "Parece que vieron un fantasma

"N-No…" negó Blue desviando la mirada con rubor "N-No es nada"

"Na-Nada" dijo Aura bajando la mirada

"Nada" dijo Maya mirando hacia otro lado

"No te preocupes" dijo Malta sonriendo, negando con las manos y ruborizada

Red ladeo la cabeza confundido. En ese instante, las 4 pensaron lo mismo al unísono:

" _¡Que sexy~!_ "

Red simplemente se encamino hacia el colchón pequeño y hablo.

"Bueno, ya es tarde" dijo Red "Es hora de dormir"

"Espera" dijo Aura seriamente

Aura analizo a detalle ambas camas. Una de ellas era más grande que la otra, a lo que comenzó a calcular seriamente y rápidamente llego a una conclusión.

"En esa cama solo caben 3" dijo Aura señalando el colchón más grande

"Lo que significa…" dijo Blue

"Que una de nosotras…" agrego Maya

"Tendrá que compartir cama con Red" termino Malta

Un silencio incomodo reino la habitación, causando que Red retrocediese un paso alarmado.

"Bueno…" Aura tomo la palabra, sonriendo "Yo puedo cederte mi lugar, Blue"

"Ni lo menciones, yo estoy dispuesta a cederle mi lugar a Maya" dijo Blue sonriendo

"Y-Yo podría dejárselo a Malta" dijo Maya sonriendo

"Yo podría dejarlo a Aura" dijo Malta

Las 4 se miraron entre ellas con una expresión seria.

"Hay que aclarar esto" dijo Aura sacando una Pokéball

"Concuerdo contigo" dijo Blue imitando a Aura

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Maya tomando su Pokéball

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor" dijo Malta igual que las otras

Hicieron brillar sus ojos y se prepararon para lanzar sus Pokéballs.

"Alto"

Red le dio un golpecito a cada una en la frente con su dedo.

"Ite" dijeron al unísono, llevándose las manos a la frente

"No permitiré que destruyan la habitación, tendre que pagar por ella" dijo Red serio "Yo tomare la decisión"

Todas asintieron, esperando su respuesta.

"Compartiré cama con…" Red señalo "Contigo, Maya"

"¡¿E-Ehhh?!" exclamo Maya sorprendida, señalándose a sí misma "¡¿Y-Yo?!"

"¡Injusto!" dijo Aura en protesta

"No te quejes, Aura" dijo Red suspirando "Además, las otras veces que nos hemos quedado en un hotel, has sido tu quien ha dormido conmigo"

"E-Eso es cierto, pero…"

"Jeje" Blue rio "Parece que ya no eres la consentida"

"B-L-U-E" dijo Aura con un aura oscura emanando de su cuerpo

"Waa~, era una broma"

"Tra-Tranquila, Aura" dijo Malta algo nerviosa por el aura que rodeaba a la mencionada

"¡Hmph!" dijo Aura cruzándose de brazos "Como quieras"

"Bien" dijo Red "Ahora, vamos a dormir"

Y procedieron a dormir.

Blue, Aura y Malta compartían la cama con el colchón más grande, mientras que Maya y Red compartían la cama con el colchón más pequeño. Y debido al tamaño del colchón, Maya y Red estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

" _¡No puedo dormir!_ " pensó Maya con su rostro lleno de rubor

"¿Pasa algo, Maya?" pregunto Red mirándole

"N-No, no es nada. Es solo que…"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Por qué me escogiste a mí?" pregunto Maya mirándole a los ojos

"Pensé en escoger a Aura, pero siempre la escojo a ella, no quiero que parezca que la estoy favoreciendo solo porque llevamos más tiempo viajando juntos" dijo Red con normalidad "Además, Maya tiene algo que Aura no"

"¿Y eso es?"

"Tienes un cuerpo más esbelto"

Maya se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Su rostro se ilumino de rojo y al instante bajo la mirada, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Red, emanando vapor por su cabeza. Si Red había dicho que ella tenía un cuerpo esbelto, significaba que le había estado mirando y llegado a esa conclusión.

"Aura también tiene un gran cuerpo, pero tú eres más delgada que ella" dijo Red con normalidad "Por lo que compartir cama contigo es más sencillo"

"Y-Ya veo" asintió Maya tímidamente "Gr-Gracias…"

Red simplemente asintió y cerro sus ojos, procediendo a dormir. Maya hiso lo mismo, pero por más que pasaban los minutos, simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño en la situación en la que se encontraba.

De la nada, Red le rodeo con los brazos y le abrazo, acercándole aún más a su cuerpo. Maya se llenó de rubor e intento hablar, pero la vergüenza solo le hiso tartamudear.

"Re-Re-Red" dijo Maya mirándole

Red tenía los ojos cerrados.

" _¡Esta dormido!_ " pensó Maya llena de rubor

Ella tenía su rostro iluminado de rojo, debido a que Red le estaba abrazando. Al cabo de unos segundos, se tranquilizó y observo detenidamente el rostro de Red, él estaba profundamente dormido.

"Mama…" Red hablo dormido, con una expresión aterrada "No quiero pagar el hotel…"

"Fufufu…" Maya rio tiernamente " _Que lindo, habla dormido_ "

Maya sonrió y abrazo a Red también.

" _Tan cálido_ " pensó Maya ruborizándose ligeramente " _Su olor, su calidez, puedo sentirlos…_ "

Alzo la mirada y observo los labios de Red.

" _Se ven tan suaves…_ " pensó Maya con rubor en sus mejillas, subiendo lentamente " _Sera que puedo…_ "

"Oye"

Se puso tiesa y pálida al escuchar una voz. Robóticamente miro por encima de su hombro, notando como desde la cama de al lado, Aura le miraba con una expresión seria y sus ojos brillando.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses" dijo Aura seria "Yo pude haberlo hecho antes, pero no sería justo"

"¿Ju-Justo?" dijo Maya confundida

"Quiero un juego limpio"

Maya entendió de que estaba hablando Aura y asintió.

"E-Entiendo" dijo Maya

"Me alegro" dijo Aura dándole la espalda

Maya se mostró seria por unos segundos. Después, abrazo afectuosa y cariñosamente a Red nuevamente, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este, percibiendo su olor y sintiendo su calidez. Estaba sonriendo.

" _Realmente…_ " pensó Maya alegre " _No siento nada de frio_ "

* * *

[Ciudad Corazón].

A la mañana siguiente.

Tras haber despertado y haber salido del hotel, Red y sus compañeras se dispusieron a salir de la ciudad y continuar con su camino. Se encaminaron hacia una caseta, la cual debían a travesar antes de salir de la ciudad, pero justo antes de entrar, un hombre se interpuso en su camino.

"¡Hola!" saludo el hombre "¿Eres un entrenador Pokémon?"

"Si" respondió Red cruzándose de brazos "¿Por qué?"

"Veras, uno de mis Pokémon tuvo un huevo, pero no sé qué hacer con el" dijo el hombre mostrando un huevo blanco con manchas verdes, dentro de una capsula de vidrio "Me preguntaba si podía dártelo a ti…"

"¡Aww~!" Dijo Blue juntando sus manos "¡Es tan lindoo~!"

"A su novia parece gustarle" dijo el hombre sonriendo "¿Qué le parece?"

"Primero, claro, no me importaría" dijo Red con normalidad "Y segundo, ella no es mi novia"

"¡No le haga caso!" dijo Blue sonriendo, tomando la capsula con el huevo y abrazándolo "Nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarlo, váyase tranquilo"

"Se los encargo, estoy seguro que si es con una pareja como ustedes, nacerá de inmediato"

El hombre se fue.

"¿Y eso por qué?" pregunto Red llevándose las manos a la cintura, mirando a Blue

"No sabemos que pueda haber dentro de este huevo, puede ser un Pokémon que aún no he capturado, quien sabe" dijo Blue sonriendo

"O podría ser un Caterpie, igual, no lo sabemos"

El huevo dentro de la capsula se movió un poco.

"¡Oh! ¿Lo viste?" dijo Blue entusiasmada "No te preocupes, pequeño. Mama y papa van a cuidar de ti hasta que nazcas"

"¿Mama y papa?" pregunto Red confundido

"Yo soy la mama y tú eres el papa"

"No recuerdo haber aceptado eso"

"¡No digas eso frente a nuestro hijo!"

"¡Oye…!"

"Um…" Aura hablo, levantando su mano "Perdón si interrumpo si conversación pero, ¿No deberíamos continuar?"

Red suspiro mientras que Blue reía alegremente, después de eso continuo caminando.

"Continuemos entonces…" dijo Red

Continuaron su camino.

* * *

[Ruta 209].

Continuando con su aventura, Red y sus compañeras avanzaron a través de la ruta con normalidad. Claro, hubo algunos entrenadores que les retaron a algunas batallas, pero al igual que con los desafortunados anteriores, estos también sufrieron grandes palizas propinadas por todas las compañeras de Red. Aunque algunos tuvieron la mala suerte de ser atendidos por Red en persona.

Al cabo de unas horas de haber caminado, llegaron a un lugar en la ruta que Red recordaba perfectamente.

Era una torre muy grande, con muchos pisos. Aunque el cielo estaba despejado y estaba nevando, casi podían afirmar que nubes oscuras cargadas de relámpagos se encontraban sobre aquella torre. La torre emanaba un aura tenebrosa de su interior.

"S-Se ve aterradora" dijo Aura con su rostro azul, aferrándose al cuerpo de Red

"C-Ciertamente, mama está asustada" dijo Blue aferrándose al cuerpo de Red

"¿Po-Podrá ser que esta sea la [Torre misteriosa]?" pregunto Maya igual de aterrada, aferrándose al cuerpo de Red

"E-Escuche que es una especie de cementerio Pokémon" dijo Malta aferrándose también al cuerpo de Red

GLUP

Todas tragaron saliva y se giraron hacia Red.

"¿N-No vamos a entrar ahí, verdad?" preguntaron al unísono, con sus rostros de color azul

Red les miro serio por unos segundos y después miro la torre.

Inicialmente, se necesitaba acceder a la torre para escalarla hasta el último piso. Ya una vez en el último piso, había una anciana que te daba el movimiento [Fuerza] que serviría mucho en la aventura, pero ahora era innecesario, pues Red ya contaba con todos esos movimientos y no había necesidad de medallas para ejercerlos, por lo que no había necesidad de entrar en aquella aterradora cueva.

"No es necesario entrar en ella" dijo Red con normalidad "Aunque, podría haber algunos Pokémon raros en su interior. ¿Qué dices, Blue? ¿Quieres entrar?"

"Ni loca, mama no va a entrar ahí" dijo Blue con su rostro azul "Ya los atrapare en otro lado"

"Como quieras"

Red continúo su camino, con todas sus compañeras aferradas a su cuerpo.

Continuaron caminando por varias horas, aunque desafortunadamente no lograron atravesar la ruta antes del anochecer.

"Acamparemos aquí" dijo Red quitándose la mochila y dejando salir a Charizard "Usa [Corte] en ese árbol, Charizard"

Charizard acato la indicación al instante, cortando el árbol. Red coloco nuevamente un mantel sobre el tocón y procedió a cortar aquellas bayas que había tomado del patio de la anciana que le vendió el [Fertilizante].

Encendió la fogata y coloco la [Olla] con agua en el fuego, para que esta hirviese.

"Ya terminamos de colocar las casas de acampar" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Bien hecho" dijo Red mirándole "Malta, ve a buscar algo de leña para la fogata"

"Si" asintió Malta adentrándose en el bosque

Red simplemente continúo cortando las bayas en pedazos para preparar aquel delicioso estofado que sus compañeras tanto amaban comer. Cuando el agua hirvió lo suficiente, vertió todos los pedazos de bayas y comenzó a condimentarla con lo de siempre.

Sus compañeras simplemente tomaron asiento alrededor del tocón, olfateando el delicioso olor del estofado a punto de estar listo.

"Aquí está" dijo Red sirviéndoles su plato

No se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a comerlo al instante, reaccionando igual que siempre.

"¡Increiblee~!" dijo Aura alegre

"¡Delicioso~! ¡Mama está feliz!" dijo Blue sonriendo

"¡Exquisito~!" agrego Maya agitando sus manos con rubor en sus mejillas

"¡Nada es mejor que esto~!" termino Malta sonriendo

Y como siempre, Red sirvió su propio plato y tomo asiento alrededor del tocón, sentándose en medio de Aura y Blue, procediendo a comer su propia comida.

" _Bueno, como siempre_ " pensó Red con normalidad " _Hay algo que quiero saber…_ "

Mientras comía, Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo abriendo un par de ventanas.

" _Aquí está_ " pensó Red " _[Habilidades]_ "

 **[Cocina]**

 **[Mediante la mezcla y experimentación con bayas, te has convertido en un cocinero excelente. Eres capaz de cortar bayas con precisión y velocidad. Tu nivel actual te permite cocinar platillos de calidad media.]**

 **[Nivel: 5/10]**

" _¿5/10?_ " pensó Red curioso " _¿Eso significa que puedo mejorar esta [Habilidad]? ¿Y qué hay de las otras?_ "

 **[Intimidación.]**

 **[A través de tus ojos, eres capaz de transmitir tu enojo a tus adversarios. Produce un estado parecido a la parálisis, dejando a los adversarios inmóviles por unos segundos.]**

 **[Nivel: 5/5]**

" _Woau, ya es nivel máximo_ " pensó Red " _¿Y la otra?_ "

 **[Caricia]**

 **[A través de tus manos, eres capaz de realizar gentiles caricias sobre personas y Pokémon que generan un sentimiento cálido y tranquilizador. Genera satisfacción en el objetivo. Si usas [Caricia] en una persona triste, puedes alegrarla. El nivel de satisfacción que causa [Caricia] varía dependiendo de la persona. Si usas [Caricia] con demasiada fuerza, podrías generar enojo en el objetivo. [Caricia] también aumenta el nivel de afecto que tienen las personas y Pokémon hacia ti.]**

 **[Nivel: 2/5]**

" _Igual, no me importa mucho esta [Habilidad]_ " pensó Red suspirando " _Aunque, debería empeñarme en subir de nivel la [Habilidad] de [Cocina], entonces podre preparar platillos de calidad alta_ "

Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo, desapareciendo las ventanas.

" _Aunque…_ " Red afilo la mirada " _Estas [Habilidades] no se encontraban en el juego original…_ "

Suspiro.

" _Igual, veré de que va la cosa después_ " pensó Red terminándose su plato " _¿Alguien quiere repetir?_ "

"¡Sii~!" todas sus compañeras asintieron al unísono, sonriendo y ofreciendo sus tazones vacíos

"Enserio, ustedes…"

Red sonrió suavemente y al igual que todos los días, procedió a servirles la 2da porción a sus compañeras.

* * *

[Ruta 209].

A la mañana siguiente.

Tras haber guardado todo lo que les pertenecía, Red y sus compañeras continuaron su camino a través de la ruta, buscando llegar al siguiente pueblo.

Mientras caminaban, un Pokémon salvaje salió de entre unos arbustos y se interpuso en su camino.

"¡Oh!" exclamo Blue emocionada "¡Ese no lo conozco!"

Saco su [Pokédex] y apunto al Pokémon con ella.

"¡Mime Jr.!" dijo Blue emocionada "¡Tengo que atraparlo!"

Blue se giró hacia Red y le entrego la capsula con el huevo en su interior, se inclinó y toco con su índice la capsula.

"Mama va atrapar un Pokémon nuevo, quedas al cuidado de papa" dijo Blue

"Oye, ya te dije que no he aceptado eso" quejo Red

"¡Igual! ¡Cuídalo, papa!"

Blue corrió hacia el Mime Jr. y se pasó delante de él, sacando su Pokéball y sonriendo de forma tenebrosa, con un aura espeluznante rodeándole.

"Eres mío" dijo Blue arrojando su Pokéball

El Pokémon se movió, esquivando la Pokéball.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

"U-Um…" Blue miro a Red, confundida "¿Q-Que acaba de pasar?"

"¿Qué crees? Te esquivo" dijo Red con normalidad "¿No pensaste que todos los Pokémon se dejarían atrapar así nada más, verdad?"

"Bu-Bueno…"

"Y por eso no debes confiar en mama" dijo Red mirando al huevo "Solo en papa, ¿Entendido?"

"¡Aja!" Blue le apunto con su dedo "¡Acabas de aceptar que eres el padre!"

"Ugh…" Red se quejó internamente " _Me jodi solo…_ "

Suspiro.

"De cualquier forma, inténtalo de nuevo" dijo Red con normalidad

"Está bien" asintió Blue

Saco otra Pokéball y la arrojo, a lo que el Mime Jr. volvió a esquivarle. Blue saco varias Pokéball y las arrojo, el Pokémon esquivo todas las Pokéball con normalidad. Blue comenzó a temblar, con una vena saltada en su frente.

"¡No te escaparas!" exclamo Blue tirando Pokéball cual ametralladora

El Pokémon comenzó a correr, esquivando todas las Pokéball que Blue lanzaba.

"¡Tú puedes, Blue!" alentó Aura

"¡Un poco más!" alentó Maya

"¡Casi lo tienes!" agrego Malta riendo

"¡Aaaahhh!" gritaba Blue muy enojada "¡Deja de moverte! ¡Déjate capturar…!"

Continúo persiguiendo al Pokémon por unos minutos, pero por más que lanzaba Pokéballs, no pudo atraparlo.

"¡Reeeeed~!" Blue corrió hacia Red, llorando "¡Ayudameee~!"

"¿No eras tú la que quería llenar la [Pokédex]?" pregunto Red suspirando "Atrápalo por ti misma…"

"Pero, no deja de moverse" dijo Blue señalando al Mime jr

"¿Y eso qué?"

"¡Vamos, ayúdame~!"

"No"

"Vamos, mama necesita ayuda" dijo Blue rogando con la mirada

"Nunca dije ser el papa…"

Blue continuo rogándole con una mirada de cachorrito, y Red era débil ante esas miradas. Intento soportar, pero por más que intento, al final cedió. Suspiro y observo al Mime jr que también le miro curioso.

Red puso una expresión seria y afilo la mirada, haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar con fuerza.

 **[Red ha usado [Intimidación]]**

El Mime jr se estremeció ante la mirada de Red, comenzó a temblar y se quedó inmóvil en su sitio.

 **[¡Es súper efectivo!]**

"Ahí lo tienes" dijo Red "Esta quieto, atrápalo"

"¡Muy bien!" Blue arrojo su Pokéball con fuerza "¡Captúrate!"

La Pokéball impacto en la cabeza del paralizado Mime Jr. La Pokéball cayó al suelo y se movió un par de veces.

 **[¡Felicitaciones!]**

 **[¡Entrenadora Blue ha atrapado un Mime Jr.!]**

"¡Oh, si!" exclamo Blue corriendo hacia la pokeball y tomándola con su mano, alzándola hacia el cielo "¡Te atrape!"

Red suspiro.

"¡Mama esta muy feliz!" exclamo Blue corriendo hacia Red "¡Gracias, papa!"

"Ya te dije que…"

Blue le abrazo con cariño, acariciando su rostro contra el pecho de Red.

"Gracias por ayudarme" dijo Blue sin mírale

Red suspiro y sonrió suavemente.

"Ni lo menciones, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda" dijo Red

"¡Ahem!"

Ambos miraron a donde Aura, quien junto a Maya y Malta les miraban con cierta envidia.

"Perdón si los interrumpo "mama" y "papa", pero debemos continuar" dijo Aura

"¡Jajaja! ¡No te sientas celosa, Aura!" rio Blue "Sigues siendo la consentida de Red"

"¡No soy su consentida!"

"Como sea…" Red entrego el huevo a Blue "Debemos continuar"

"Siii~" asintió Blue mirando el huevo dentro de la capsula con una sonrisa "Mama es genial, ¿no es así?"

El huevo se movió un poco.

"Papa tampoco se queda atrás" rio Blue

Aura, Maya y Malta inflaron sus mejillas mientras desviaban la mirada, para la confusión de Red que tenía un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Blue reía al ver lo que sucedía, alegremente.

Y de esa forma, continuaron su camino hacia el [Pueblo Sosiego].

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado chicos. Poco a poco vamos avanzando, en el sig. Red ira a por su 3er medalla.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció, eh? La unión de Malta al [Party] ayudo bastante cuando de derrotar entrenadores se trata, pues ahora con ella, pueden derrotar más entrenadores y cruzar las rutas con mayor facilidad. Por el momento, a Red no le molesta su unión.**_

 _ **Y hablando sobre el anime de Pokémon, ¿A alguno de ustedes le sorprende que Ash perdiese la liga (de nuevo)? A mi honestamente no me sorprende ni un poco. Cuando vi el capítulo y lo vi perder, el meme de "Nunca espero nada de ustedes y aun así logran decepcionarme" llego a mi mente, enserio que ese Ash nomás no da ni una. Aunque era predecible al ver que Alain era su adversario, me alegro de que Alain haya ganado, se lo merecía mas que Ash.**_

 _ **Y ahora, vayamos con los reviews :V**_

 _ **Kiritosaoaloggo01:**_

 _ **¡Saludos! Sobre tu pregunta, pues no necesariamente viejo, ya lo veras después. Y si, creo que Cynthia entrara al harem, aun no lo concreto muy bien.**_

 _ **Lector Shenlong:**_

 _ **¡Hola, colega! Gracias como siempre, por leer mi fic. Jaja xD, Red ya tiene varias habilidades :V, y como se explicó, [Caricia] aumenta el afecto que las personas y Pokémon sienten hacia uno. Sobre lo de Yancy, fíjate que también me interesa bastante ese personaje, creo que cuando llegue el momento de que haga acto de presencia, le dedicare su tiempo, pues el personaje me gusta.**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas:**_

 _ **¡Hola! Como siempre, tu nunca fallas al dejar un review, gracias por leer mi fic. Y como se explicó, las habilidades pueden subir de nivel y aumentar sus efectos, aunque creo que el decir que [Caricia] ocasione orgasmos es exagerarlo, sí que causa placer, pero no a ese punto xD.**_

 _ **Si, estaba pensando en hacer que Red y sus compañeras fuesen a una especie de "expedición" al sub-suelo, pero eso será después.**_

 _ **Si, el Blaziken y Venusaur de Blue y Aura van a mega-evolucionar, aunque eso será después, cuando la saga de [Sinnoh] haya terminado.**_

 _ **Rubi y el [Player] de [Sinnoh] si se encuentran juntos, aunque aún no se sabe nada del resto de los [Player´s].**_

 _ **Pues no tengo un número estimado de capítulos para esta saga. Hasta ahora, Red ha ganado 1 medalla cada 2 capítulos, por lo que quizás la saga dure unos 16 o 17 capítulos, no lo sé, el chiste es que las sagas poco a poco se irán volviendo más largas. Ya sabes, por el tema de que todo se está volviendo realista y las rutas están volviéndose más grandes.**_

 _ **Izanami123:**_

 _ **¡Saludos! Te agradezco por leer mi historia. Sobre tu pregunta, yo soy de la vieja generación amigo. El primer juego de Pokémon que jugué, fue el Pokémon oro(el del gameboy color), no alcance a jugar el rojo. He jugado todos los juegos de Pokémon a partir del Pokémon oro del gameboy color, algunos los jugué en su respectiva consola y otros en emuladores, pero me los pase yo, sin guías, ya sabes, antes eras tú solo contra el mundo, por lo que si se alguna que otra cosa de cada juego. Aunque si le doy una consulta a la guía de Pokémon antes de escribir cada capítulo :V**_

 _ **Daisuke:**_

 _ **1.- Si, Red no va a estar acompañado solo por mujeres, más tarde un [Player] se va a unir a él, pero eso sucederá después de esta saga.**_

 _ **2.- Como dije antes, no serán solo mujeres.**_

 _ **3.- Si habrá mega-Charizard, aunque aún no sé cuál de los dos "X" o "Y", asi que no podría responder.**_

 _ **Y siendo eso por ahora, me despido de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


	10. Sinnoh 5-?

[Pueblo Sosiego].

Después de haber atravesado la [Ruta 209], Red y sus compañeras finalmente habían logrado llegar al [Pueblo Sosiego]. El camino a diferencia de las veces anteriores fue más sencillo, pues con la ayuda de Malta fue fácil derrotar a todos los entrenadores de la ruta.

Aunque perdieron algo de tiempo debido al efecto [Atrayente] de Aura, que atrajo a un sinfín de Pokémon salvajes contra los cuales se vieron en la necesidad de pelear. Solo Blue estaba agradecida de ese hecho, pues gracias a eso fue capaz de encontrar algunos Pokémon salvajes que aún no había atrapado.

Si se le comparaba con [Ciudad Corazón] el pueblo era pequeño, aunque comparado con la ciudad natal de Red era relativamente más grande. Las casas tenían los tejados inundados de blanca nieve, al igual que las copas de los árboles. Había Pokémon hechos de nieve, posiblemente hechos por los niños del pueblo.

Red fue capaz de apreciar algunos charcos de agua congelada sobre los cuales había niños y Pokémon deslizándose felizmente, aunque no era grande el pueblo era bastante animado.

Aunque eso a Red no le importó mucho, simplemente contemplo el pueblo con una expresión seria adornando su rostro. Exhalo algo de humo y después uso su bufanda para cubrirse la mitad del rostro, reflexionando.

" _Las [Ruinas Sosiego] son completamente opcionales_ " pensó Red serio " _Se supone que se ingresa a ellas para atrapar a Unown, pero llenar la [Pokédex] no es precisamente mi objetivo_ "

La mirada de Red se dirigió hacia sus compañeras. Aura, Blue, Maya y Malta, las 4 estaban apreciando con ojos brillantes aquel animado y hundido en nieve pueblo, ajenas por completo a la mirada de Red.

" _Estaba pensando en saltármelas, pero…_ " pensó Red mirando a Blue "Blue"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Blue mirándole, cargando entre sus brazos aquel huevo que había conseguido al salir de [Ciudad Corazón]

"A decir verdad cerca de aquí hay unas ruinas antiguas, dentro de ellas se encuentra un Pokémon muy raro. Estaba pensando en esquivarlas, pero quiero saber qué piensas tu…"

"¡¿Un Pokémon raro?!" exclamo Blue con ojos brillantes, invadiendo el espacio personal de Red "¡Claro, vamos!"

Red se inclinó un poco hacia atrás debido a que Blue se le había acercado mucho. Paso de Blue y miro al resto de sus compañeras, buscando sus opiniones.

"A mi realmente no me molesta" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Parece ser importante para Blue, así que no hay problema" asintió Maya

"Claro, será divertido" termino Malta

"¡Gracias, chicas!" agradeció Blue alegre

Ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de preguntar o cuestionarse el hecho de que Red supiera sobre el Pokémon raro en las ruinas. Incluso Malta, la miembro más reciente del [Party], había hecho pregunta alguna. En definitiva se habían acostumbrado demasiado rápido.

Red suspiro un poco ante sus palabras.

"Bien, entonces vayan al [Centro Pokémon] a curar a sus Pokémon" indico Red

"Sii~" asintieron las 4 al unísono

Rápidamente las 4 se pusieron en marcha hacia el [Centro Pokémon] del pueblo. Red fue capaz de apreciar a Blue dando un par de saltos, alegre por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Red dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban los niños jugando instantes antes, pero ya no había ni un solo niño, seguramente habían ido a casa. Algo curioso, se encamino hacia el charco donde se estaban deslizando esos niños y lo miro, observando su reflejo.

Tomo una Pokéball de su cinturón y dejo salir al Pokémon en su interior, Pikachu.

El pequeño Pokémon amarillo observo los alrededores algo confundido por haber salido y que no fuera una pelea, su [Bufanda roja] ondeaba gentilmente con el viento. Pikachu se giró para ver a Red, quien se puso en cuclillas y le miro con sus rojos ojos.

"A los otros Pokémon parecía gustarles, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?" pregunto Red señalando el charco "Deslizarte…"

El Pikachu asintió y se giró hacia el charco, puso una sola pata sobre él y al instante se resbalo, cayendo y deslizándose. Furioso, se puso de pie y nuevamente cayo. Tuvo que intentarlo un par de veces antes de agarrarle el truco y deslizarse por el hielo, esta vez alegre.

"Pareces divertirte…" dijo Red mirando a su Pokémon

Pikachu se detuvo y sonrió hacia su entrenador, pero al detenerse género que nuevamente se resbalara y cayera de nuevo.

"Jajaja…" rio Red divertido

En ese mismo momento las compañeras de Red recién acababan de salir del [Centro Pokémon], ya con sus Pokémon perfectamente recuperados y preparados para cualquier cosa.

"Un Pokémon raro, eh…" dijo Blue sonriendo, abrazando el huevo en sus brazos "No puedo esperar…"

"Esperemos que no sea un lugar aterrador…" dijo Aura asustada

"Red dijo que eran unas ruinas, así que…" dijo Maya algo asustada

"No importa, Red estará ahí" dijo Malta sonriendo "Estaremos bien"

Las 4 continuaron caminando y pudieron apreciar a Red cerca de un charco. Se dispusieron a ir hacia él, pero se detuvieron a un par de metros, abriendo sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

"Jajaja…" reía Red divertido, observando a su Pikachu resbalarse repetidas veces en el hielo "Deja de intentarlo, no lo lograras…"

Las compañeras de Red simplemente se quedaron paralizadas en donde estaban, con sus ojos abiertos cual platos y sin creerse lo que sus ojos miraban. No era nada malo, todo lo contrario, era la primera vez que veían esa expresión adornando el rostro de Red.

Normalmente el rostro de Red siempre mostraba una expresión seria y fría, algunas veces le habían visto molesto o quejándose de algunas cosas mentalmente, pero esta era la primera vez que le veían riendo con diversión. Estaban en shock.

"Oh" al notar la presencia de sus compañeras la expresión de Red cambio drásticamente, volviendo a ser seria como siempre "¿Ya han terminado?"

"S-Si" respondió Aura sonriendo, nerviosa "Estamos listas"

"En ese caso hay que ponernos en marcha, quiero irme de este pueblo antes del anochecer"

"S-Si…"

Red se puso de pie mientras suspiraba. El Pikachu al ver eso inmediatamente salto hacia su entrenador, posándose sobre el hombro derecho de Red, aferrándose a las prendas de este. Red simplemente guardo silencio mientras procedía a caminar.

Las chicas simplemente le observaron caminando con una expresión llena de sorpresa. Aquello que habían visto hace unos segundos, era algo sorprendente e incluso la más nueva en el [Party], Malta, sabía que habían presenciado un fenómeno único.

Recordaron el rostro divertido de Red y su risa, llenándose de rubor y bajando la mirada. Asintieron para sí mismas mientras sonreían, pensando exactamente la misma cosa:

" _Guardare ese recuerdo para siempre_ "

Divertidas y muy agradecidas con el dios Arceus se encaminaron hacia Red y le alcanzaron, caminando al lado de el con una sonrisa. Red por su lado simplemente les miro curioso, al igual que el Pikachu en su hombro, pues no comprendía el porqué de la expresión de ellas.

Red y sus compañeras caminaron por el pueblo, admirando lo bello que se veía al estar cubierto por la nieve. Mientras caminaban pudieron ver a algunas personas y niños por el pueblo, quienes les saludaron, las chicas regresaron el saludo, aunque Red simplemente continúo en silencio.

De la nada, Red se detuvo en seco. Sus compañeras se detuvieron al instante también, ladeando la cabeza, confundidas por las acciones de su compañero. Red miro hacia su derecha, mirando cierto establecimiento en el pueblo.

Se trataba de la [Guardería Pokémon].

"Oye, Blue" dijo Red mirando a la mencionada "¿No quieres dejar el huevo en la [Guardería Pokémon]? Ellos pueden cuidarlo mientras exploramos las ruinas y…"

"¡¿Q-Que?!" exclamo Blue, indignada "¿Me estas pidiendo que me separe de mi hijo? No deberías decir esa clase de cosas, papa"

"Ya te dije que no he aceptado ser el padre, lo que trato de decir, no importa si lo dejas, ellos pueden hacerlo eclosionar más rápido y lo ayudaran a ser fuerte"

"No quiero" negó Blue abrazando el huevo con más fuerza "Quiero ser la primera en verlo cuando eclosione junto a ti, somos sus padres, ¿sabes?"

"Y yo ya te dije que…" dijo Red antes de suspirar, rascando su nuca "Como gustes, pero, si algo le sucede será tu responsabilidad"

"Ya sabía yo que estabas preocupado" rio Blue divertida, colocando el huevo a la altura de su rostro y sonriendo "No te preocupes, si algo pasa mama te protegerá, y aunque diga que no, papa también lo hará"

"Siento interrumpirlos "Papa" y "Mama"" dijo Aura cruzada de brazos, con un aura oscura rodeándole "Les recuerdo que tenemos que ir a esas ruinas antes del anochecer"

"E-Es cierto" agrego Maya

"De otra forma no lo lograremos" termino Malta sonriendo

"Vamos, no se pongan celosas" comento Blue, riendo divertida

"¡No estamos celosas…!" replicaron las demás al unísono

"Jajaja…"

Red solo suspiro ante eso.

"En marcha entonces…" dijo Red procediendo a caminar

Sus compañeras le seguían mientras continuaban discutiendo con una divertida Blue, quien simplemente reía ante las palabras de sus compañeras. Red solo pudo suspirar ante eso, mientras el Pikachu sobre su hombro negaba con la cabeza.

Tras un par de minutos, Red y sus acompañantes habían llegado a la entrada de las ruinas que albergaban a aquel Pokémon tan raro. Cabe destacar que la entrada a las ruinas era bastante…normal, pues casi parecía una especie de atracción y había un letrero fuera que decía "Ruinas Sosiego", quizás realmente era una atracción del pueblo.

Aunque claro, ese aspecto tan normal no evito que las compañeras de Red nuevamente se aferraran a su cuerpo, como lo hacían siempre antes de entrar a una cueva. Por más normal que se mirase o que fuese una atracción, no opacaba el hecho de que dentro estaba oscuro y desprendía un aura aterradora.

"U-U-Um…" dijo Aura con su rostro color azul "L-Las ruinas de las que hablabas…"

"Si, son estas" dijo Red con normalidad

"M-Me lo imagine" dijo Maya tragando saliva, nerviosa

"C-C-Como decirlo…" dijo Malta aterrada, desviando la mirada "S-Se ven aterradoras…"

"N-No tenía idea de que serían así" dijo Blue igual de asustada que las demás, abrazando el huevo a modo de protección "Mama está asustada"

Red simplemente suspiro ante los comentarios de sus acompañantes. Comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a adentrarse en la cueva, con sus compañeras aferrándose más con cada paso que avanzaban, pero en ese punto a él ya no le causaba molestia, se había acostumbrado.

* * *

[Ruinas Sosiego].

Tras haber bajado un par de escaleras de roca, Red y sus compañeras pudieron divisar un camino que tenía varias escaleras a los costados, parecía ser una especie de laberinto. Las compañeras de Red miraban las escaleras asustadas, casi podían jurar ver ojos brillantes en la oscuridad, lo que causaba que se aferraran más a Red, quien simplemente mantenía una expresión seria.

Avanzaron un poco hasta detenerse delante de un muro de roca, sobre él había escrituras talladas en la roca, aunque las letras parecían ser algo distintas y deformadas en comparación con el alfabeto que Red conocía.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" pregunto Aura mirando a Red, asustada "Hay muchos caminos y si nos perdemos…"

"No te preocupes" dijo Red con normalidad "Conozco el camino para llegar hasta donde está el Pokémon"

"¿En serio?" pregunto Maya mirándole, curiosa y asustada

"Si"

"¿Estás seguro?" cuestión Malta, insegura

"Claro"

"¿No vamos a perdernos, verdad, papa?" dijo Blue, sonriendo, pero asustada

"No soy ningún papa y no, no nos perderemos"

Red observo a sus compañeras, ciertamente no parecían convencidas por sus palabras. Red también estaba algo inseguro, ya muchas cosas habían cambiado en comparación al juego que él conocía a la perfección, no sería raro que el camino hacia el Pokémon raro también hubiese cambiado, pero él estaba seguro de que no había sido así.

Sonrió suavemente y acaricio la cabeza de Aura, causando que esta le mirara con sorpresa.

"No se preocupen" dijo Red sonriendo suavemente "Confíen en mi"

Solo hiso falta esa sonrisa para que las dudas de sus compañeras fuesen extinguidas. Rápidamente sonrieron, aferrándose más a la ropa de Red, diciendo al unísono:

"Confiamos en ti"

Red asintió y con sus compañeras ahora confiando plenamente en su criterio, procedió a bajar por las primeras escaleras a la derecha. Claro, dejo salir a su Zubat para que usase [Destello] e iluminase su camino, pues aunque estaba seguro de que escaleras bajar, si pisaban mal un escalón podrían caer.

Después de un par de minutos, el grupo ya había bajado varias escaleras y se había adentrado ya muchísimo en las ruinas. Red había bajado usando el camino que conocía, el cual era: Derecha abajo, izquierda, arriba, derecha, arriba. Subió unas escaleras delante de él y después uso las escaleras de la izquierda, que llevaban un piso más abajo.

Gracias a eso llegaron a una habitación grande, que tenía algunas antorchas en los costados, clavadas en las paredes. Zubat dejo de usar [Destello], pues era innecesario ahora y Red le regreso a su respectiva Pokéball. Las acompañantes de Red pudieron apreciar nuevamente unas escrituras en la pared del fondo.

"Esas son…" dijo Malta sorprendida

"Parecen escrituras antiguas…" dijo Maya igual de sorprendida

"¿Qué es, Red?" pregunto Aura curiosa

"Acércate y lo sabrás" dijo Red mirando a Blue "Ahí está tu Pokémon raro, ahora ve por el"

"¿E-Eh? Yo no veo nada…" dijo Blue ladeando la cabeza, confundida

"Solo acércate y podrás verlo…"

No muy convencida Blue asintió, entrego el huevo a Red y algo dudosa se encamino hacia las escrituras en la pared del fondo. Ya cuando se había acercado lo suficiente, se detuvo al ver como cierta letra en la pared comenzaba a brillar. La pared se cuarteo un poco y de aquella fisura algo salió. Parecía una letra, para ser más específicos, parecía ser la letra "B", aunque tenía un ojo grande en ella y levitaba, de color negro.

"¡Oh! ¡Realmente es un Pokémon raro! ¡Nunca antes lo había visto…!" exclamo Blue con ojos brillantes

"Yo tampoco lo había visto antes" dijo Aura sorprendida "¿Qué es exactamente?"

"La [Pokédex] no muestra datos" dijo Maya apuntando al Pokémon con su [Pokédex]

"¿Tu sabes que es, Red?" pregunto Malta mirando al mencionado

"Es un Unown" respondió Red con normalidad, con el Pikachu en su hombro asintiendo "Tengo entendido que son uno de los Pokémon más antiguos existentes, se dice que nacieron cuando alguien o algo hechizo antiguos jeroglíficos. Se desconoce si ellos aparecieron antes o después de la escritura"

Las compañeras de Red simplemente asintieron en comprensión a la explicación de Red. Blue por otro lado se quedó observando a aquel Unown con una expresión alegre, era la primera vez que veía esa clase de Pokémon y claro que quería atraparlo.

"¡Bien! ¡Tú eres mío!" exclamo Blue tomando una Pokéball de su cinturón, sonriendo

Blue arrojo su Pokéball, dejando salir su Venusaur [Nv.361].

Red analizo al Unown con la mirada.

Unown [Nv.310]

" _No debería tener ningún problema con el Unown…_ " pensó Red con normalidad " _Además, Unown no tiene muchos ataques realmente, no debería haber problema alguno…_ "

"¡Venusaur! ¡Usa [Látigo cepa]!" indico Blue sonriendo

El Pokémon acato la orden desplegando dos látigos de su cuerpo, los cuales se apresuraron velozmente hacia el Unown. El Unown esquivo los látigos al inicio y maniobro un poco por la cueva, hasta que tras unos segundos fue alcanzado y sujetado.

"¡Bien! ¡Ahora estréllalo contra el suelo!" exclamo Blue

Levantándole y después bajándole con un poder atroz, Venusaur uso sus látigos para azotar con gran fuerza al Unown contra el suelo.

¡ZAS!

Fue un golpe seco, cuarteando el suelo y desplegando una pequeña cortina de polvo. Venusaur hiso volver sus látigos y junto a su entrenadora esperaron pacientemente. Tras unos segundos la nube de polvo desapareció y pudieron apreciar al Unown fuera de combate.

"¡Bien! Fue más fácil de lo que pensé…" dijo Blue tomando una [Ultra ball] y sonriendo

Arrojando la Pokéball con simpleza, la esfera golpeo al Unown y le capturo, cayendo al suelo y moviéndose un par de veces. Este instante siempre causaba angustia en Blue y en cualquiera que pudiese llamarse entrenador Pokémon, pues aquí se decidía si capturabas o no al Pokémon.

La Pokéball se detuvo y saco un par de estrellitas, anunciando que lo había logrado.

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Entrenadora Blue ha atrapado un Unown!]**

"¡Oh sí!" exclamo Blue corriendo hacia la Pokéball, tomándole y alzándola con una sonrisa

"Felicidades, Blue" felicito Aura

"Bien hecho" agrego Maya sonriendo

"No podía esperar menos de ti…" termino Malta

"¡Muchas gracias, chicas!" agradeció Blue alegre "¡Ah! ¡Y a ti también, Red!"

"No fue nada" dijo Red con normalidad "Ahora volvamos, quiero…"

CRACK

El sonido de la pared cuarteándose llego al oído de todos, quienes abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa. Blue, quien era la más cercana a la pared, giro su cabeza lentamente para ver la pared detrás suyo, percatándose de que al igual que cuando el Unown anterior salió, el resto de las letras en las paredes habían comenzado a brillar.

"U-U-Um…" dijo Blue retrocediendo lentamente, sonriendo nerviosa "R-Red… ¿E-E-Esto que es…?"

" _No me preguntes…_ " pensó Red sonriendo, nervioso " _No tenía idea de que esto podía pasar…_ "

De la pared, habían salido muchos Unown. Red sabía perfectamente que los Unown eran Pokémon que siempre andaban en manadas, casi nunca podía encontrarse a uno solo de ellos, pero no pensó que al venir a atrapar uno fuesen a salir todos estos. Y la sorpresa radicaba en que…esto no sucedía en el juego original.

" _Las cosas están cambiando mucho, eh…_ " pensó Red

UNOWN UNOWN UNOWN

La manada de Unown comenzaron a pronunciar su nombre con un ligero eco metálico, comenzaron a juntarse y de inmediato comenzaron a girar, rápidamente habían tomado la forma de un circulo negro.

"O-Oye, Red" hablo Blue nerviosa "E-Esto se ve un poco peligroso…"

"Retrocede lentamente y después nos iremos, no hay necesidad de enfrentarlos…" dijo Red serio, observando a los Unown "Además…"

Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310] Unown [Nv.310].

Había muchísimos Unown y todos ellos contaban con un nivel superior a 300, eso era sin duda peligroso. Red sabía que los Unown no tenían muchos ataques, [Poder oculto] parecía ser el único que los Unown poseían, pero siendo tantos y con un nivel tan alto, incluso para él y sus Pokémon sería complicado. Lo mejor era una retirada estratégica.

Blue había regresado a Venusaur a su Pokéball y comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de aquella manada de Unown que giraba en forma de círculo delante de ella. Estaba nerviosa, nunca antes había visto tantos Pokémon reunidos y era intimidante.

Gracias a que no despegaba la mirada de la manada de Unown Blue fue incapaz de ver una pequeña roca en el suelo, pisándola y tropezando hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero. Alzo la mirada nerviosa y pudo observar como los Unown le miraban con sus únicos ojos.

Comenzaron a girar con mucha más fuerza y velocidad.

¡UNOWN! ¡UNOWN! ¡UNOWN!

El eco estremecía la cueva. Blue pudo apreciar como relámpagos comenzaron a salir de aquel círculo de Pokémon, había una cantidad inusual de energía reuniéndose en el centro de ese círculo y estaba asustada.

Red en ese instante recordó algo sobre los Unown, lo cual era que cuando se encontraban en manadas, estos Pokémon se reunían para formar formas geométricas para reunir energía de esa forma.

" _No me digas que…_ " pensó Red nervioso

Su presentimiento se volvió realidad al ver una ventana saltando delante suyo.

 **[Manada de Unown ha usado [Hiperrayo]]**

Lo que sucedió después se sintió como cámara lenta.

Blue abrió sus ojos cual platos, su cabello ondeo con fuerza hacia atrás debido al poder con el que él [Hiperrayo] había sido disparado, su gorro salió volando hacia atrás. En su pupila se reflejó el resplandor de aquel ataque.

Las demás chicas simplemente pudieron intentar extender su mano hacia Blue, en un intento inútil por tratar de ayudarle, pues sabían perfectamente que sin importar que intentaran, no sería a tiempo.

Red por otro lado reacciono al instante. No dudo un solo instante en lanzarse con toda su fuerza y velocidad hacia Blue, la repentina acción de Red hiso caer su gorra y aunque a este le gustaba mucho no le dio importancia, había algo más importante. El Pikachu en su hombro se movió de acuerdo a los movimientos de su entrenador, iluminando su cuerpo y lanzándose hacia Blue con un veloz [Ataque rápido].

En menos de un instante, igual que un relámpago amarillo, Pikachu apareció delante de Blue, interponiéndose entre ella y el ataque de los Unown. Blue sintió como era jalada hacia atrás y al reaccionar pudo apreciar a Red tomándole y abrazándole a modo de protección, exclamando:

"¡Pikachu! ¡[Impactrueno]!"

Acatando la indicación de su entrenador, Pikachu cubrió su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de relámpagos. Observo el [Hiperrayo] y disparo un feroz relámpago que impacto con gran fuerza en contra del ataque de los Unown.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!

La explosión causó una ligera onda de expansión, alzando una nube de humo y estremeciendo la cueva. Red y Blue sintieron el viento azotar contra sus cuerpos, pero se habían librado de aquel ataque. Tras unos segundos, Red miro por encima de su hombro, notando a su Pokémon parado delante de él mientras su [Bufanda roja] ondeaba con gentileza.

Pudo apreciar a todos los Unown parados sin moverse, habían dejado de girar, mientras unos relámpagos les estremecían por segundos.

 **[Manada de Unown se ha [Paralizado]]**

Esa ventana hiso que Red suspirara con alivio.

" _No pensé que fuesen a atacarnos…_ " pensó Red suspirando " _Que sorpresa…_ "

"U-Um…" hablo Blue, sonrojada "¿R-Red?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Po-Podrías soltarme?"

Red se confundió un poco y miro a su compañera, para rápidamente entender el porqué del sonrojo de ella. Cuando él le había abrazado para protegerse, no se había percatado de que la había acercado mucho a su cuerpo y al notarlo, se sorprendió bastante.

Avergonzándose por la repentina cercanía, Red inmediatamente soltó a Blue y se alejó un poco de ella, desviando la mirada para que esta no viera su sonrojo. Blue por otro lado respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras miraba a Red.

"¿Y el huevo?" pregunto Blue

"Se lo deje a Maya…" dijo Red ya recuperado, señalando a la mencionada

Blue dirigió la mirada hacia sus compañeras, notando como estas se acercaban precipitadamente a ellos y efectivamente, Maya cargaba en sus brazos el huevo de Blue, lo que género que esta suspirara con alivio.

"Gracias por ayudarme" dijo Blue sonriendo

"No fue nada" dijo Red poniéndose de pie

"¡¿E-Estas bien, Blue?!" pregunto Maya al llegar, preocupada

"¡¿No te paso nada?!" agrego Malta igual de preocupada

"¡¿No te lastimaste?!" termino Aura preocupada

"Jajaja, no me paso nada, chicas, tranquilas" dijo Blue sonriendo, negando con las manos "Como pueden ver, me encuentro perfectamente bien, gracias a Red"

"Menos mal…"

Las chicas suspiraron con alivio al ver que su compañera no había resultado herida. Blue recibió el huevo de Maya y con ayuda de sus compañeras se puso de pie. Red simplemente les observo con una expresión seria, mientras su Pikachu se acercaba a él llevando en su boca la gorra de Red y el gorro de Blue, a lo que Red los tomo.

"Bien, vámonos" dijo Red colocándose la gorra y dirigiéndose a Blue

Blue pudo sentir como le colocaban el gorro y después le acariciaban la cabeza, por lo que al mirar pudo apreciar a Red mirándole.

"Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, me asuste un poco…" dijo Red sonriendo suavemente

"S-Si…" asintió Blue tímidamente "L-Lo siento…"

"En marcha…"

Red se dispuso a salir, pero nuevamente sus compañeras se aferraron a su cuerpo con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros. Red simplemente suspiro un poco y sin darle importancia continuo su camino, tenían que irse antes de que los Unown dejasen de estar [Paralizados].

* * *

[Ruta 215].

Después de haber capturado exitosamente al Unown y de haber atravesado la [Ruta 210], Red y sus compañeras finalmente se encontraban cursando la ruta que les impedía llegar a [Ciudad Rocavelo], que era donde Red ganaría su 3er medalla.

Aunque hubo un ligero contratiempo.

Toda esta ruta se encontraba bajo lo que parecía ser una especie de tormenta de nieve. Red recordaba que en esta ruta estaba lloviendo, por lo menos en el juego original, por lo tanto llego a la conclusión que debido a la nevada en la ciudad, la lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta de nieve.

Sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia, a diferencia de la lluvia, a Red se le hacía mucho más fácil andar por la nieve. Además, sus compañeras siempre iban aferradas a su cuerpo y frio era algo que el casi nunca pasaba, por lo que no le molesto el cambio.

Si, se encontraron con entrenadores Pokémon y varios Pokémon salvajes que fueron atraídos por el efecto [Atrayente] de Aura, pero todos fueron derrotados de forma monumental por el poderoso [Party] de Red.

La mayoría cedieron ante la increíble combinación de Aura y Blue y otros sufrieron la combinación de Maya y Malta. Solo algunos desafortunados tuvieron la mala suerte de ser atendidos por Red en persona.

Red se tomó un poco de tiempo en la ruta, pues recordaba que en esta ruta había varias bayas y se dio a la tarea de buscarlas usando la nueva función de su [Poké-reloj], "Búsqueda de Bayas", por lo que no fue difícil. Gracias a eso fue capaz de encontrar un montón de bayas que después usaría para cocinar su tan delicioso [Jugo de bayas], que sus compañeras tanto adoraban.

Tan solo un par de horas después, habían logrado cruzar la ruta.

* * *

[Ciudad Rocavelo].

Ya al anochecer, Red y sus compañeras finalmente habían arribado en la ciudad. Era tan grande como lo era [Ciudad Corazón], aunque no tan iluminada y ruidosa, quizás por ser la hora que era ya que era un poco tarde y al parecer la mayoría de las personas ya se habían ido a dormir.

"Genial, hemos llegado de noche" quejo Blue suspirando "¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Lo de siempre" dijo Aura con normalidad "Acampar"

"Después de haber pasado esa noche en el hotel…" dijo Maya algo decepcionada "Me gustaría poder sentir nuevamente la sensación de un colchón…"

"Y que lo digas…" agrego Malta llevándose una mano a la mejilla

Tras decir eso, las 4 plasmaron sus miradas fijamente en la figura de Red, quien simplemente guardo silencio mientras observaba la ciudad con seriedad.

Red sabía que estaban insinuándole y aunque por fuera se mirara serio, por dentro estaba algo nervioso. No podía decir que no las entendía, pues tras dormir en un colchón suave como el de un hotel, el dormir en una bolsa de dormir le resultaba mucho más incómodo.

Deslizo su mano por delante suyo, abriendo una ventana y comenzó a revisar sus fondos. Ciertamente él contaba con una gran cantidad de dinero, ya había recorrido 2 regiones y siempre que vencías a un entrenador recibías cierta cantidad de dinero. El que nunca gastaba o compraba cosas contaba con una gran cantidad de fondos.

Pero tampoco es como si pudiera ir gastando el dinero por ahí como si nada, si tenía tanto ahora era porque lo había ahorrado. Las [Pociones], [Pokeballs] y demás ítems no costaban mucho en realidad y ya con todo el dinero que había acumulado no era un problema comprarlos.

Había hecho un par de cálculos mentales y se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía con moderación, podía darse ciertos lujos. No pensó que fuese a usar esos "lujos" tan pronto, pero al ver la mirada llena de súplica de sus compañeras simplemente no podía negarse. Él era débil contra esos ojos de cachorrito y ellas lo sabían muy bien.

"Que se le va a hacer" dijo Red suspirando, encogiéndose de hombros "Hoy dormiremos en un hotel"

Para el siguiente instante se vio a si mismo siendo abrazado por todas sus compañeras, lo que le hiso explotar en rubor y desviar la mirada.

"¡Muchas gracias!" agradecieron ellas al unísono, sonriéndole ampliamente

Red simplemente desviaba la mirada, para que ellas no notaran su sonrojo. Tras unos segundos se pusieron en marcha y se adentraron en la ciudad. Cabe destacar que las felices compañeras de Red no se desaferraron de su cuerpo ni siquiera al entrar al hotel.

Se registraron y pidieron una habitación. Subieron por un elevador, caminaron por un pasillo y después llegaron a su habitación. Era igual a la habitación que habían usado en el hotel de [Ciudad Corazón], aunque esta vez las camas eran del mismo tamaño y podían albergar en ellas a 3 personas como mínimo.

Ya que era noche y mañana sería un día atareado, todos se pusieron en marcha. Blue, Aura, Maya y Malta fueron las primeras en tomar un baño mientras Red simplemente reposaba en silencio. Tras salir ellas Red fue al baño a ducharse, y mientras que Blue veía el televisor, Aura y Maya conversaban con Malta.

No paso mucho antes de que Red saliese de la ducha, maravillando nuevamente a sus compañeras con su cabellera mojada y ropa de dormir, simplemente no podían cansarse de verle de esa forma. Apagaron el televisor y se pararon justo delante de las dos camas.

La guerra había comenzado.

"Bueno, supongo que no hace falta decirlo, pero…" dijo Aura mirando a Maya seriamente "Tu no vas a dormir con Red hoy"

"¡¿E-Ehhhh?!" dijo Maya sorprendida "¡¿Por qué?!"

"Porque tu dormiste con él la vez anterior" dijo Blue cruzándose de brazos "Dale oportunidad a las que no lo hemos hecho"

"Ciertamente…" termino Malta asintiendo

Red simplemente quería intervenir y ponerle un fin para poder dormir, pero no estaba tan loco como para interponerse entre ellas. Aunque se mostraban tranquilas, emanaban cierta aura y presión que hacían que fuese imposible para Red interrumpirles.

"Bien, esta noche es mío y de Malta" dijo Blue señalándose a sí misma y a la peli-verde

"¿Ha?" Aura alzo una ceja, girándose hacia Blue "¿Y eso como por qué?"

"¿Y todavía preguntas? Somos las únicas que no hemos dormido con el todavía"

"E-Eso es cierto, pero…"

"Nada de peros" dijo Blue sin darle importancia "Es nuestro esta noche"

"Si" asintió Malta sonriendo

Aura y Maya inflaron sus mejillas a modo de puchero y aceptaron a regaña dientes.

Ya cuando todas las luces se habían apagado, nos encontrábamos en la siguiente situación.

Mientras que Aura y Maya compartían la cama de la derecha, Blue y Malta compartían la cama de la izquierda junto a Red. Red se había acomodado en el medio y sus dos compañeras a ambos lados, Blue a la izquierda y Malta a la derecha, usando los brazos del chico como almohadas y abrazando el cuerpo de este.

"Mmm~" Blue sonreía, acariciando su rostro contra el cuerpo de Red "Ahora entiendo por qué Aura te acapara tanto, se siente tan bien"

"Tienes razón" dijo Malta imitando a la otra

Red por otro lado simplemente observaba el techo de la habitación con una expresión seria, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de la vergüenza por estar compartiendo la cama con ellas dos. Compartir cama con una sola no era problema, pero dos, no podía soportarlo.

No paso mucho antes de que el chico cayese profundamente dormido, mientras que sus dos acompañantes simplemente continuaron disfrutando de la "suavidad" que aseguraban este aportaba, en definitiva les gusto el pasar la noche con él.

Le abrazaron con más fuerza, acercándose lo más posible al cuerpo de él, mientras que este simplemente dormía profundamente.

* * *

[Ciudad Rocavelo].

Después de despertar y de haber salido del hotel, Red y sus compañeras caminaban por la ciudad. A diferencia de la noche anterior esta vez pudieron apreciar a un gran número de personas, por lo menos las normales para lo grande que era la ciudad.

Red recordaba que había algunas cosas que hacer en la ciudad, pero pensó en hacerlo luego pues ahora tenia que el gimnasio Pokémon para retar al líder y ganar su 3er medalla.

No tuvo que caminar mucho antes de encontrar el gimnasio y entrar junto a sus compañeras. Nuevamente y para el alivio de Red, el gimnasio había cambiado y los obstáculos a atravesar antes de poder retar al líder del gimnasio habían desaparecido. En su lugar ahora se encontraba una gran arena de combate.

Red pudo apreciar a varias personas ubicadas a los costados de la arena de combate, algunos usaban trajes de artistas marciales y algunos vestían ropas casuales, posiblemente personas que al verle vinieron a ver su pelea como espectadores. Pudo notar a algunas personas con celulares y cámaras.

No le dio mucha atención y se colocó en el extremo de la arena de combate que le correspondía, alzando la mirada con una expresión seria. Del otro lado de la arena se encontraba su contrincante.

Una mujer joven, aunque no era tan alta como Red. Tenía el cabello de color rosa y corto, con ojos al juego. Tenía un rostro serio con una bandita en su nariz. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas azul con el cuello negro. Pantalones blancos, holgados. No usaba zapatos. Y en sus manos tenía unos guantes de pelea, sin dedos, azules con negro.

Era Brega, la líder del gimnasio tipo [Lucha].

Brega al ver a Red se puso de pie, optando por una pose de combate. Red fue capaz de apreciar cierta aura o presión invisible alrededor de ella, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Respondiendo a la seriedad de ella, Red afilo la mirada e hiso brillar sus ojos.

"¡Te felicito por haber llegado hasta aquí…! ¡Red!" exclamo Brega sonriendo "¡Yo soy Brega! ¡Soy la…!"

Antes de poder terminar, ella se mordió la lengua.

"¡Ite!" exclamo sacando la lengua con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

"Se mordió la lengua…" dijo Aura

"Definitivamente se mordió la lengua" agrego Blue

"Lo hizo" agrego Maya

"Si, lo hizo" termino Malta

Red simplemente se mantuvo en silencio mientras Brega echaba aire con las manos a su lengua, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

"Entiendo que este nerviosa" dijo Aura encogiéndose de hombros, suspirando

"Ciertamente, no puedo decir que no la entiendo" agrego Blue suspirando

"Eso es verdad" termino Maya

"¿Por qué lo dicen?" pregunto Malta curiosa

Las otras tres le miraron en silencio antes de responder.

"Es cierto, Malta aun no lo ha hecho…" dijo Aura

"Tienes razón…" agrego Blue comprendiendo

"¿No he hecho, que?" pregunto Malta curiosa

"Pelear contra Red" dijo Maya nerviosa

"¿Pelear contra Red? No, no lo he hecho. Pero… ¿Es tan increíble, realmente?"

"Bueno…" Aura desvió la mirada, nerviosa "Un poco, si…"

"Definitivamente" dijo Blue nerviosa

"Es una presión increíble…" termino Maya aterrada

Malta simplemente observo a sus compañeras con sorpresa.

Brega por otro lado continuo echando aire a su lengua, pero en un momento se detuvo. Una gota de sudor escurrió por su mejilla mientras miraba de re-ojo a su adversario.

" _Tenía planeado un discurso y todo para verme genial, pero…_ " pensó Brega nerviosa " _No puedo hacer nada frente a ese chico…_ "

Desde su punto de vista y como artista marcial, ella era capaz de ver algo parecido al aura de las personas, con la cual determinaba el poder de cada una de ellas y al ver a Red…pues simplemente no había sentido nada como eso antes.

Un aura muy aterradora irradiaba de aquel chico, esos ojos rojos brillando cual linternas perforaban el alma y una presión invisible le estremecía, todo lo que había planeado, simplemente no podría hacerlo.

Una ventana salto delante de Red.

 **[Seguridad y confianza de Brega bajan por [Intimidación]]**

Red ladeo la cabeza.

" _¿Ha? Si ni siquiera he activado la habilidad…_ " pensó Red confundido

Red suspiro.

"¿Vamos a pelear o no?" pregunto Red, serio

"¡S-S-Si!" respondió Brega, nerviosa "L-L-Lo siento, estaba pensando y…"

"Como sea, solo empecemos" dijo Red tomando una Pokéball de su cinturón, suspirando "Tengo cosas que hacer después…"

"S-Si, lo siento"

Brega tomo una Pokéball y la miro fijamente antes de proceder a lanzarla, la presión invisible que Red emanaba aun le estremecía. Apretó la Pokéball con determinación y miro a Red.

"¡Vamos a pelear!" exclamo Brega

Red hiso brillar sus ojos.

"…" asintió en silencio

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Líder de Gimnasio Brega!]**

"¡Ve, Machamp!" exclamo Brega arrojando su Pokéball

Machamp [Nv.350]

" _Machamp, eh…_ " pensó Red seriamente " _Y además tiene un buen nivel, bueno…_ "

Red arrojo su Pokéball con simpleza.

Snorlax [Nv.368] apareció.

" _No tengo planeado perder…_ " pensó Red acomodando su gorra "¡Snorlax! ¡Usa [Golpe cabeza]!"

Snorlax acato la orden corriendo velozmente hacia su oponente, iluminando su cuerpo en un destello y lanzándose hacia Machamp usando su cabeza para impactarle con fuerza.

"¡Machamp! ¡Usa [Fuerza]!" exclamo Brega

Machoke hiso brillar su cuerpo, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Observo a Snorlax y usando sus 4 brazos se plantó en el sitio donde estaba parado, determinado a detener el ataque de su oponente.

¡PUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!

Fue un impacto poderoso que género una fuerte onda de expansión, el suelo debajo de los pies de Machamp se cuarteo, pero este no fue movido un solo centímetro. Había detenido por completo el ataque de Snorlax.

"¡Bien! ¡Ahora usa [Mega puño]!" exclamo Brega

Machamp hiso brillar su puño derecho.

"Contrarréstalo con [Mega puño]" indico Red

Imitando a su rival, Snorlax hiso brillar su puño.

Ambos Pokémon miraron a los ojos seriamente, un instante antes de impactar sus ataques el uno contra el otro. Generando un poderoso impacto

¡POOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

El impacto causo que ambos Pokémon retrocedieran un poco, arrastrando los pies, pero ninguno cedió en lo más mínimo.

"¡Machamp! ¡Usa [Puño dinámico]!" indico Brega

Machamp reunió una gran cantidad de energía en su puño derecho, iluminándole en un destello. Rápidamente arremetió en contra de su oponente, buscando impactarle con su poderoso puñetazo.

"[Contraataque]" dijo Red

Snorlax ilumino su cuerpo en un destello un instante antes de recibir el golpe.

¡POOOOOOOWWWWWW!

Fue un poderoso golpe, impactando de lleno en el cuerpo de Snorlax. Sin embargo, bajo el efecto de [Contraataque], el daño del golpe fue devuelto a Machamp, duplicando el daño.

¡POOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

Machamp fue empujado hacia atrás por el impacto de [Contraataque] y arrastro los pies, al detenerse coloco una rodilla en el suelo al haber cedido un poco por el daño recibido.

"¿Estas bien, Machamp?" pregunto Brega a su Pokémon

Machamp respondió recobrando su postura y tomando una pose de combate, respondiendo a su entrenador. Red por otro lado simplemente continuo con una expresión seria.

"[Rizo defensa]" dijo Red

Snorlax tiño su cuerpo de un color metálico por unos segundos.

 **[Defensa de Snorlax se ha incrementado]**

"Bien, terminémoslo" dijo Red apuntando con su mano "[Desenrollar]"

Snorlax hiso brillar su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a girar con mucha fuerza y velocidad. Rápidamente tomo la forma de una rueda y velozmente se lanzó hacia Machamp buscando terminarle.

"¡Usa [Fuerza]!" indico Brega

Machamp tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo nuevamente y se preparó para detener la carga de su oponente.

¡PUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!

Fue un impacto increíble. Machamp había sido capaz de detener la primer parte del impacto mientras era arrastrado un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero se detuvo en seco tras unos segundos. Apretó los dientes mientras Snorlax continuaba girando con poder, buscando aplastarle.

Machamp no cedía y continuaba deteniendo el ataque de su oponente, vapor comenzaba a salir del contacto entre sus 4 brazos y el cuerpo de Snorlax girando.

Y aunque fue capaz de aguantar unos segundos, al final Machamp termino cediendo. Sus brazos cayeron y quedo completamente vulnerable ante la carga de Snorlax, siendo aplastado contra el suelo por el increíble peso y poder de Snorlax.

"¡Machamp!" exclamo Brega

Snorlax continúo rodando hasta colocarse delante de Red, deteniendo su ataque y parándose con una expresión de lo más seria. Machamp por otro lado yacía enterrado en el suelo delante de su entrenadora, fuera de combate.

 **[Machamp enemigo se ha debilitado]**

"Aguantaste bien…" dijo Brega regresando a su Pokémon a su respectiva Pokéball

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Brega enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Selecciono no.

 **[Medicham es el Pokémon enviado por Líder de Gimnasio Brega]**

"¡Ve, Medicham!" exclamo Brega lanzando a su segundo Pokémon

Medicham [Nv.355] hiso acto de presencia.

Ambos entrenadores y Pokémon se miraron a los ojos en silencio por un par de segundos.

"¡Medicham! ¡Usa [Puño certero]!" indico Brega

Acatando la indicación de su entrenador, Medicham ilumino su brazo derecho en un destello blanco y rápidamente arremetió en contra de su adversario. Acortando la distancia con una velocidad increíble, Medicham apareció delante de Snorlax.

"¡Usa [Venganza]!" exclamo Red

Un instante antes de recibir el golpe, Snorlax envolvió su cuerpo en un aura rojiza.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

El puñetazo impacto con gran poder en el enorme estomago de Snorlax, hundiéndose en dicha área. El suelo se cuarteo y se produjo una fuerte corriente de viento, pero Snorlax no se había inmutado un solo centímetro y no parecía afectado del todo.

"¡No te detengas! ¡Usa [Puño fuego] y [Puño hielo] consecutivamente! ¡Derrótalo antes de que pueda contra-atacar!" exclamo Brega

Medicham apretó ambos puños con gran fuerza mientras miraba a su oponente con determinación. Su puño derecho se encendió en llamas mientras que su puño izquierdo se envolvió en un aura azul congelante.

Determinado a terminar con Snorlax antes de que este pudiese contra-atacar, Medicham comenzó un ataque sin cuartel en contra de su adversario.

¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW!

Uno tras otro, Medicham propino una ráfaga de puñetazos en contra del enorme estomago de Snorlax, quien se mantenía parado en el mismo sitio sin moverse o esquivar, recibiendo todos y cada uno de esos ataques sin inmutarse.

El cuerpo de Snorlax emanaba vapor por los golpes de fuego e incluso había comenzado a congelarse por los golpes de hielo, pero continuaba manteniéndose ahí, imponente ante su oponente, sin intenciones de caer.

¡POOOOWWWW!

Un fuerte golpe termino la ráfaga de ataques de Medicham, quien dejó caer ambos brazos con un gran cansancio detonando en su cuerpo. Delante de Medicham solo yacía una nube de vapor, la cual había cubierto por completo el cuerpo de Snorlax.

"Eso será suficiente…" dijo Brega sonriendo, aunque con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla

CRACK

El sonido de algo cuarteándose llamo la atención de todos, quienes dirigieron su mirada hacia la nube de vapor delante de Medicham. Lentamente la nube fue disipándose y al desaparecer por completo dejo ver a todos la imponente presencia de Snorlax, con su cuerpo congelado en algunas partes y emanando vapor por otras, pero aun en condiciones de continuar batallando.

"Imposible…" dijo Brega abriendo los ojos cual platos "Lo resistió…"

"Puede que lo sepas, pero aun así lo explicare" dijo Red acomodando su gorra, haciendo brillar sus ojos "[Venganza] consiste en absorber los ataques del enemigo para después regresar el doble de daño"

Medicham solo pudo apreciar como el cuerpo de Snorlax se cubría por un inmenso manto de energía rojiza, apretando los dos puños y echándose encima de él.

"No debiste haberme atacado con todos esos ataques" dijo Red negando "Ahora Medicham recibiera todo ese daño…duplicado"

"¡Ra-Rápido, Medicham! ¡Usa [Protección]!" exclamo Brega asustada

Medicham coloco sus cansados brazos delante suyo, generando un muro de energía.

¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW!

[Protección] no fue suficiente para poder parar la ráfaga de ataques de Snorlax, no tardo mucho antes de ser destruido y que Medicham fuese sometido a un poderoso castigo por parte de Snorlax. Ya cansado por haber hecho todos esos ataques anteriores, Medicham recibió de lleno la mayor parte del ataque.

¡POOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

Un último y poderoso golpe mando a volar a Medicham hacia atrás, arrastrándose por el suelo varios metros hasta detenerse justo delante de su entrenadora. Su cuerpo emanaba vapor por todos los golpes y sus ojos en forma de remolino, estaba fuera de combate.

 **[Medicham enemigo se ha debilitado]**

"Lo hiciste bien, Medicham…" dijo Brega regresando a su Pokémon a su Pokéball, tomando su última Pokéball "Este será mi último Pokémon…"

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Brega enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Normalmente se habría negado y continuaría batallando, pero esta vez era diferente. Dirigió la mirada hacia su Snorlax en la arena de combate, apreciando la barra de [Ps] y notando que se encontraba bastante baja. El haber usado [Venganza] había sido una jugada peligrosa, apenas y su Pokémon había sido capaz de resistir.

Selecciono sí.

"Regresa, Snorlax" dijo Red metiendo al Pokémon en su respectiva Pokéball, mirándole con una sonrisa suave "Lo hiciste bien"

Red tomo otra Pokéball de su cinturón y se preparó para continuar con su pelea.

"Que extraño, es la primera vez que veo a Red cambiar de Pokémon" dijo Blue confundida

"Si, normalmente terminaría todo con un solo Pokémon" agrego Aura asintiendo en comprensión, pero después sonriendo "Pero esta vez es distinto"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Maya

"¿Fue por [Venganza], verdad?" dijo Malta sonriendo

"Si" asintió Aura "Aunque fue capaz de resistir, lo más probable es que Snorlax haya quedado muy agotado tras usar [Venganza] y no hubiese sido capaz de continuar la siguiente pelea"

"Red debe tener bastante confianza en Snorlax para hacer un movimiento tan arriesgado"

"Ciertamente…"

Red y Brega por su lado se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Red se mostraba serio, pero Brega tenía que admitir que estaba intimidada por la frívola y seria mirada de Red.

"¡Ve, Lucario!" exclamo Brega arrojando la Pokéball

Lucario [Nv.360] apareció en la arena de combate, tomando una pose de artista marcial.

" _Lucario, eh…_ " pensó Red arrojando su Pokéball con normalidad " _Tengo ventaja x4_ "

¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un poderoso rugido anuncio la aparición del poderoso e imponente Charizard [Nv.380] de Red, quien aterrizo con firmeza en la arena de combate, cuarteando el suelo y exhalando una poderosa llamarada de fuego por su hocico. Su oponente y la entrenadora de este retrocedieron un paso.

 **[Ataque de Lucario baja por intimidación]**

 **[Confianza de Brega baja por intimidación]**

"Terminemos con esto…" dijo Red "[Mega puño]"

Iluminando su puño en un destello, Charizard batió sus alas con poderío, generando una cortina de polvo y un fuerte viento, para proseguir a volar velozmente hacia su oponente.

"¡Usa [Puño incremento]!" exclamo Brega

Lucario reunió una gran cantidad de energía en su puño y al igual que su adversario, arremetió en contra suya buscando su encuentro para impactarle con su ataque.

Ambos se encontraron el uno delante del otro, mirándose a los ojos con determinación y atacándose mutuamente.

¡POOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

Ambos golpes impactaron en el cuerpo del otro. Lucario sintió su rostro ser girado violentamente debido al [Mega puño] que le había impactado de lleno en el rostro, mientras que Charizard sintió el poderoso [Puño incremento] impactar en su estómago.

Los dos salieron despedidos un par de metros hacia atrás, arrastrando los pies y deteniéndose delante de sus entrenadores.

 **[El nivel de ataque de Lucario sube 1 nivel]**

"[Furia dragón]" indico Red

"¡[Esfera aural]!" indico Brega

Charizard creo una inmensa bolas de llamas en su hocico, simultáneamente Lucario genero una poderosa y gran esfera de energía azul entre sus manos. Ambos cargaron sus ataques e intercambiando una mirada ardiente, lanzaron sus ataques.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!

Los dos ataques impactaron en el centro de la arena, generando una fuerte explosión y una cortina de humo oscuro que evito que ninguno de los dos entrenadores pudiese ver al Pokémon de su oponente.

"Usa [Garra metal]" dijo Red apuntando hacia adelante "Ve, búscalo y termínalo"

Charizard tiño sus garras de un color metálico y acatando las indicaciones de su entrenador, arremetió en contra de la nube de humo, adentrándose en ella y atravesándola, tomando por sorpresa a su enemigo.

"¡U-Usa [Garra metal], también!" exclamo Brega

Lucario imito a su oponente y tiñendo ambas patas delanteras de un color metálico arremetió en contra de Charizard, comenzando un fiero combate.

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

El sonido del metal chocando resonaba en el gimnasio con poder y las chispas volaban por todos lados. Ambos Pokémon se mostraban férreos en su ataque, impactando sus garras las unas contra las otras, generando fuertes impactos y chispas, mientras trataban de impactar en el cuerpo del otro.

¡CLANG!

Un golpe marco el distanciamiento de ambos Pokémon.

"[Esfera aural]" dijo Brega

Lucario preparo su ataque.

"[Furia dragón]" dijo Red

Charizard preparo su ataque.

Ambos Pokémon reunieron energía y no dudaron un solo segundo en dispararla el uno contra el otro, generando una fuerte explosión.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

Nuevamente una nube de humo se alzó, pero esta vez Charizard la disipo con un solo aleteo de sus alas. Los dos Pokémon se miraban entre ellos, el deseo y la pasión de pelear ardía en sus ojos, Red pudo percatarse de ello.

" _Estas más emocionado que de costumbre_ " pensó Red sonriendo suavemente " _¿Es por qué no hemos peleado en un rato? Te entiendo un poco…_ "

Acomodo su gorra, haciendo brillar sus ojos.

"Pero, ya es tiempo de terminar con esto" dijo Red seriamente "[Ataque ala]"

Iluminando sus alas en un destello, Charizard batió sus alas con gran poder, generando una fuerte corriente de viento y tomando altura, para después proseguir a arremeter en contra de Lucario.

"¡Usa [Ataque rápido]!" exclamo Brega

Lucario ilumino su cuerpo en un destello y usando sus poderosas piernas arremetió en contra de Charizard buscando impactar contra este, quien no se inmuto y más que gustoso acepto la invitación y continuo su ataque.

Ambos Pokémon impactaron con poderosas cargas de poder, pero Lucario no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y fue despedido hacia atrás mientras Charizard aterrizaba en el suelo, bufando y esperando a que su oponente se levantase.

Lucario no tardó mucho en levantarse, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza y después tomando una pose de combate, aun en condiciones de pelear.

"Ese es un buen Pokémon…." A Red se le escapo eso

Brega abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras que Red desviaba la mirada con vergüenza al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

"¡¿E-E-Enserio crees eso?!" pregunto Brega emocionada

"S-Si…"

"Gracias, viniendo de ti es un honor increíble…"

"Y-Ya veo…"

Red desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, sin notar la mirada de sus compañeras que inflaban sus mejillas.

"A mí nunca me ha dicho eso…" quejo Aura

"Ni a mi" Blue complemento

"Menos a mí…" agrego Maya

"Y yo menos…" termino Malta

Red sintió unas malas vibras en su espina dorsal, pero no le dio mucha importancia y continuo con su combate.

"[Danza espada]" dijo Red

Un par de espadas de energía aparecieron alrededor de Charizard y después desaparecieron, iluminando el cuerpo de Charizard en un tono rojizo.

 **[Ataque de Charizard se ha incrementado]**

"Lucario, usa [Corpulencia]" dijo Brega

Lucario apretó los puños mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, iluminando su cuerpo en un ligero destello blanco.

 **[Ataque de Lucario se ha incrementado]**

 **[Defensa de Lucario se ha incrementado]**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

"¡Lucario, usa [Velocidad extrema]!" exclamo Brega

En un instante, Lucario fue sustituido por una nube de polvo. Tomo por sorpresa a Charizard e incluso al mismo Red, Lucario se había colocado delante de Charizard con una velocidad tan increíble que nadie se percató hasta unos instantes después.

"¡Usa [Puño incremento]!" indico Brega

Lucario cargo energía en su puño y logro conectar un poderoso puñetazo directamente a la quijada de Charizard, pero este no se inmuto y le dedico una mirada ardiente.

 **[El nivel de ataque de Lucario sube 1 nivel]**

"[Lanzallamas]" dijo Red

Abriendo su hocico, Charizard exhalo una columna de fuego que impacto de lleno en el torso de Lucario, arrastrándose varios metros hacia atrás y quemándole. Tras unos segundos la llamarada seso, dejando a Lucario emanando vapor y dañado.

"[Furia dragón]" dijo Red

Charizard reunió energía en su hocico, creando una inmensa esfera de llamas que procedería a arrojar hacia su oponente.

"Lucario, usa [Esfera aural]" dijo Brega

Lucario estaba débil, ya había recibido mucho daño e incluso sufría una [Quemadura], pero su determinación era mayor que eso. Alzo ambos brazos al aire y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía, creando una gran esfera de energía que igualaba a la de Charizard.

Ambos Pokémon se miraron entre ellos antes de atacar. Y arrojaron sus ataques.

Las dos esferas de poder impactaron en el centro de la arena, pero esta vez no explotaron sino que comenzaron a luchar para ver cuál derrotaría a cual. Fuertes corrientes de viento eran producidas durante el impacto de ambos ataques.

Tras unos segundos finalmente la esfera de llamas de Charizard sometió al ataque de Lucario y siguió su camino. Lucario reflejo aquel ataque en su pupila instantes antes de bajar la mirada y prepararse para recibirlo.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto creo una fuerte explosión y una nube de humo. Lucario salió disparado fuera de la nube de humo, arrastrándose hasta quedar delante de su entrenadora. Brega lo miro, aún estaba consciente y aunque ella no podía verlo, Red pudo ver que aún le quedaba 1 [Ps] de vida. Había resistido el ataque.

 **[[Quemadura] resta [Ps] de Lucario]**

La [Quemadura] termino con aquel único [Ps].

 **[Lucario enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Has derrotado a Líder de Gimnasio Brega!]**

 **[Red ha obtenido Medalla Adoquín]**

"Bien hecho, Lucario" dijo Brega admirando la Pokéball en la que se encontraba Lucario "Diste una buena pelea"

Red camino hasta su Charizard, quien se giró hacia su entrenador y acaricio su cabeza contra este, mostrándole afecto. Red le acaricio un poco antes de sonreír suavemente y regresarle a su Pokéball.

"Bien hecho" dijo Red

Red pudo ver a sus compañeras caminando hacia él.

"Buena pelea" dijo Aura sonriéndole a Red

"No podía esperarse menos de ti" dijo Blue guiñándole el ojo

"Red, eres realmente increíble" dijo Maya con ojos brillantes

"No eres el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] por nada, verdad" comento Malta sonriente

Red simplemente sonrió suavemente.

Brega se acercó a donde el grupo.

"Gracias por esta batalla, he aprendido mucho" dijo Brega sonriéndole a Red, inclinándose brevemente "Espero que podamos repetirla algún día"

 **[Se ha registrado a Entrenadora Brega en la [Pokénav]]**

"Claro" dijo Red con normalidad

"Y, bueno, ya sabes…" Brega comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, mirando de re-ojo a Red, haciendo círculos en el suelo con su pie "S-S-Sobre lo que dijiste de Lucario… ¿R-Realmente piensas eso?"

"¿Eh? Si, fue muy bien entrenado"

Los ojos de Brega se iluminaron ante esas palabras, a lo que Red simplemente ladeo la cabeza, confundido. No le dio mucha importancia y procedió a retirarse, despidiéndose con la mano.

"Nos vemos" dijo Red

"¡Sí! ¡Cuídate, Red!" despidió Brega agitando su mano, sonriendo ampliamente "¡Espero que nos veamos pronto!"

Red y sus compañeras salieron del gimnasio tras haber terminado su labor ahí. Red miro los alrededores un poco, recordaba que había algunas cosas que hacer antes de irse y se estaba cuestionando si hacerlas o no, pues no eran realmente necesarias.

"¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno que los encuentro!"

Girándose hacia la multitud Red fue capaz de apreciar a un chico de su misma edad aproximándose hacia ellos, con una camiseta naranja con líneas horizontales blancas y una bufanda verde. Era Israel.

"¿Israel?" dijo Maya confundida "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?"

"Hace unos minutos mientras caminaba por la ciudad me encontré con unos tipos, eran miembros del equipo Galaxia. Pensé en esquivarlos pero termine tropezando con ellos y mi [Pokédex] se cayó de mi bolso y ellos la tomaron. Se las pedí, pero…"

"No te la regresaron…" dijo Aura

"Si…"

"¿Qué les pasa a esos tipos?" quejo Blue abrazando el huevo entre sus brazos "No dejare que me roben a mi hijo…"

"Esos tipos no conocen la vergüenza…" quejo Malta cruzándose de brazos

"¡Por eso…!" Israel se giró hacia Red, inclinándose "¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame a recuperar mi [Pokédex]!"

Red vio a Israel suplicarle con una expresión seria y después miro hacia donde el recordaba se encontraban los miembros del equipo Galaxia.

" _Iba a esquivar este evento por que no necesito conseguir la [Mo] [Vuelo], pero…_ " pensó Red girándose hacia sus compañeras

Las compañeras de Red notaron la mirada de él y rápidamente supusieron que estaba pidiéndoles su opinión, a lo que estas asintieron sin ninguna duda y determinadas. Red solo pudo suspirar ligeramente ante eso, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Está bien, te ayudaremos" dijo Red

"¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Enserio…!" dijo Israel llorando de alegría

Red no le dio importancia a las lágrimas de Israel y junto a este y sus compañeras rápidamente se pusieron en marcha. Si no mal recordaba, tenía que ir con los dos miembros del equipo Galaxia, derrotarles y estos le regresarían la [Pokédex], pero Red pensaba que era innecesario, por lo que tenía planeado otra cosa.

No paso mucho antes de que Red y sus acompañantes pudiesen ver a los dos miembros del equipo Galaxia parados fuera de lo que parecía ser una especie de almacén. Israel señalo que esos dos eran los que tenían su [Pokédex] y todos fueron a confrontarles.

"¿Qué buscan?" pregunto uno de los miembros del equipo Galaxia

"¡Oh! Es el mocoso impertinente de hace un rato…" dijo el otro divertido "Largo, no te regresaremos nada…"

"¡La-Ladrones! ¡Tienen que devolverla…! ¡Es mía!" dijo Israel apretando los puños

"¿Quieres pelear con nosotros? Si nos ganas te la regresaremos…"

Israel gruño un poco y lentamente se llevó una mano a su cinturón, dispuesto a tomar una Pokéball para enfrentarles. Pero Red se lo impidió con una mirada y negando con la cabeza, por lo que se detuvo. Red después miro a los dos miembros del equipo Galaxia y dio un paso adelante.

"¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres pelear?" preguntó el miembro del equipo Galaxia, divertido

"Eso mismo les pregunto…" dijo Red afilando la mirada, con un aura oscura emanando de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus fríos ojos rojos comenzaban a brillar cual linternas "¿Ustedes quieren pelear conmigo?"

 **[Red ha usado [Intimidación]]**

Ambos miembros del equipo Galaxia sintieron sus cuerpos estremecerse y ser sometidos ante la poderosa y peligrosa mirada de Red. Sudor frio escurría por sus mejillas, sus espinas dorsales sintieron un poderoso escalofrió y dieron un paso atrás.

 **[¡Es súper efectivo!]**

"To-To-To-Tome…" dijo uno de los miembros del equipo Galaxia, temblando y ofreciéndole a Red una [Pokédex], sin dirigirle la mirada "N-N-N-No queremos problemas…"

Israel rápidamente tomo la [Pokédex] y retrocedió, alegre por haberla recuperado. Red por otro lado simplemente observo a los dos miembros del equipo Galaxia temblar y tras reír internamente les dedico una mirada aún más fría y dijo:

"Largo"

"¡Hiii~!"

Ambos salieron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron, tropezándose entre ellos un par de veces antes de poder desaparecer en la distancia y la multitud, lo que genero un par de risitas en las compañeras de Red.

"Sí que les pegaste un buen susto" rio Aura divertida

"Casi haces que se orinen encima, enserio" comento Blue divertida

"Buen trabajo" dijo Maya sonriendo

"No se queda más miedo, tu o las cavernas" dijo Malta divertida

Red simplemente suspiro un poco ante esos comentarios.

"Muchas gracias, no sé cómo agradecértelo" dijo Israel inclinándose

"Ni lo menciones" negó Red dándose la vuelta "Nosotros nos vamos yendo, tenemos camino que recorrer…"

"¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?"

"Quiero llegar a la [Orilla Valor] en unos días, ¿Por qué?"

"La [Orilla Valor] tiene un restaurante que prepara una comida exquisita" dijo Israel babeando, con ojos brillantes "Si pasas por ahí te recomiendo darle una visita, además dicen que ahí hay entrenadores con los cuales puedes echar un combate"

"¡Hmph!" Aura se cruzó de brazos "No sé qué tan bien cocinen en ese restaurante, pero no superara la comida de Red"

"Lo aseguro" complemento Blue

"Ciertamente" agrego Maya asintiendo

"Nada la supera" termino Malta

Red simplemente les miro unos segundos antes de proceder con su camino.

"En marcha entonces…" dijo Red

"Siii~" sus compañeras le siguieron de cerca

"¡Mucha suerte…!" despidió Israel agitando su mano "¡Nos veremos después…!"

Red simplemente hiso un gesto con su mano a modo de despedida mientras continuaba caminando. Aun había algunas cosas que hacer en la ciudad, pero tan pronto las terminara seguiría con su camino por la región para ganar las medallas restantes.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Y después de mil millones de años finalmente le llego la actualización a este fic. Realmente quisiera pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, pero he tenido problemas personales y demás cosas y simplemente no me quedaba el tiempo para escribir como me gustaría.**_

 _ **Bueno, llego el capítulo y Red ya gano su 3er medalla, poco a poco vamos avanzando en la historia. Como dije, este arco será un poco más largo, así que espero que no se aburran o algo así :V**_

 _ **[Intimidacion] si que intimida, eh…xD**_

 _ **Bueno, pasemos a los reviews :V**_

 _ **Antenesis:**_

 _ **Bueno pues que decirte viejo, su instinto por llenar la [Pokedex] le exige ser de esa forma, no veo otra forma de poder llenar la [Pokedex]. Si ves un pokemon que no conocias, tienes que atraparlo si o si. Y me alegro de que te guste la historia.**_

 _ **LyCox032:**_

 _ **No se que responder**_

 _ **Lentor Shenlong:**_

 _ **Como siempre tu review nunca falta colega, me alegro de que el cap anterior haya sido de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado la escena de Helio intimidado xD**_

 _ **Y si, con esos padres seguro y nace un pokemon increíble :V**_

 _ **Yo no, sabía desde el inicio que Ash no ganaría la liga ni de suerte, pero vamos que incluso me sorprendió un poquitín. Me sorprendió aún más lo de "reinicio" que hicieron, pero salió "Pokémon: Generations" y ahora lo veo cada viernes jaja.**_

 _ **Red un Sim, jaja te las rifado.**_

 _ **Y si, Yancy aparecerá, pero…será mucho después, veras que la historia avanza lento.**_

 _ **Nos leemos después.**_

 _ **HeyStardust:**_

 _ **Bueno ni que decirte, si no te agrada pues no hay nada que hacer, siempre ha de haber alguien a quien no le guste tal cosa y no vengo a decirte que te largues o algo así, el que decide si continua leyendo o no eres tú, colega.**_

 _ **Por otro lado yo soy el autor de la historia y la historia ira por donde yo quiera, así funciona esto. Y a veces lo cliché es bueno :V**_

 _ **Thegodragon:**_

 _ **Qué bueno que el cap haya sido de tu gusto. Mmm, no se cuento durara esta saga realmente, estimo unos 8 capítulos mas, quizá, puede que más, no lo sé. Y sobre el LEMMON, quizá haya, pero mucho después :V**_

 _ **Riohey Sawada Dragneel:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo y aquí esta la continuación :V**_

 _ **KRT215:**_

 _ **Gracias**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas:**_

 _ **Como siempre aquí estas colega, agradezco tu nunca faltante review. Si, como dijiste en este cap ya gano la sig. Medalla. Helio se pego un cagadon con Red, te lo aseguro. Y si, poco a poco iran poniéndose mas agresivas, ya lo veras y Red ya no sabra que hacer jaja xD**_

 _ **Maya le agrado pasar esa noche en el hotel y no solo por la cama xD**_

 _ **Aquí responderé las preguntas:**_

 _ **-Si, lo mas probable es que Red se enfrente a Israel como rival.**_

 _ **-Pues mediante la experimentación y demás, aun no se sabe al 100% de que va esto de las [Habilidades]. Ya lo explicare mas adelante**_

 _ **-Mmm, no lo creo, aunque podría ser.**_

 _ **-Jajaja xD, si lo hara, pero será después, mucho después, pues la historia avanza lento. Y espero que continues leyéndola para cuando eso suceda.**_

 _ **-Si, poco a poco iramos sabiendo mas sobre la vida anterior de Red y sobre los otros [Players], aunque eso era después. Apenas estoy estableciendo bases y demás cosas en la historia.**_

 _ **-Si, después de esto viene Johto**_

 _ **-Lo pensé, quizás suceda pronto.**_

 _ **Nos vemos después, colega.**_

 _ **TEIET:**_

 _ **Gracias por el review y fíjate que me ha pasado algo similar, una noche estaba en casa y solo pude ver como el jodido raton salía del baño y corria hacia la cocina, estaba muerto en vida, aunque mi fiel felina se lo trago xD.**_

 _ **Ciertamente la "X" ya esta muy QUEMADA…¿Entiendes? Quemada, por que esta negro y…olvídalo :V**_

 _ **Krystyam091:**_

 _ **Pense en algo asi, pero solo le dare una y actualmente me estoy cuestionando sobre cual será. Y no lo se, lo mas probable es que solo atrape a algunos, pero los deje ser libres como lo son Rayquaza, Groudon y Kyogre.**_

 _ **Daisuke:**_

 _ **Ya veras después el por que Green busca a Red xD. Y no, aun no decido que Pokemon saldrá del huevo, quiero variar la historia y no salga un pinche caterpie :V. ¿Habilidad de creador Pokemon? Ni idea, ni siquiera lo había considerado. La pelea de Red vs Cynthia será jodidamente epica, prepárate para cuando suceda y de aquí sigue Johto.**_

 _ **Kagz18000:**_

 _ **Si, ese Charizard aguanto como todo un macho alfa, pero igual no me molesta que Ash perdiera, lo veía venir (insert meme de quicksilver).**_

 _ **Prietar:**_

 _ **Si, a mi también me agrada Maya, creo que es bastante tierna igual :V**_

 _ **Ike:**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir mi historia y sobre tus preguntas: El equipo de Red está compuesto por 6 Pokémon: Charizard, Snorlax, Lapras, Pikachu, Articuno y Aerodactyl. Antes tenía un Pidgeot, pero como sabrás ahora es posesión de Aura.**_

 _ **Pero no solo lleva esos consigo, en su cinturón lleva un total de 15 Pokéball, contando su equipo oficial de 6, por lo que aún tiene 9 Pokémon extra que aún no han sido revelados, más tarde lo harán.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Aquí esta el cap.**_

 _ **Gjr-Sama:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que mi fic te haya hecho jugar, jaja, espero siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Apocalups Dragon:**_

 _ **¡Puede ser! ¡Puede ser!**_

 _ **Ragna Hurricane:**_

 _ **Si, pensé en ponerla en el cap anterior, pero no quiero que Red se brinque cosas al hacer las regiones. Red ira haciendo la aventura como se narra en la guía y como los [Players] normalmente la hacen, sin brincarse nada, de ahí que no enfrentara a Fantina en el cap anterior.**_

 _ **Creo que será eso, es lo mas probable y si, Charizard es un sentimental, el no ser [Dragon] le afecta mucho :V**_

 _ **Zero1734:**_

 _ **Claro que los conoce, solo que no los ha atrapado y no se brincó [Pueblo Lavanda], solo que no narre esa parte de la historia. Mírate el cap 1 y veras como me brinque varias cosas, después de todo Red recorrió toda esa región y gano la liga en 1 semana, claro que se brincó y olvido algunas cosas opcionales, pues en ese momento solo quería ganar la liga.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **ALERTA DE SPOILER xD**_

 _ **"Tienes razón, seguirá ganando todas las ligas pues de eso va la historia y sobre lo de no sufrir derrotas o perder pokemon, no estaría tan seguro"**_

 _ **"Ciertamente, las habilidades no serán usadas muchas veces, pues no es ese su propocito. Si continuas leyendo lo sabras después"**_

 _ **"Y si, cuando el harem se establezca la calidad de la historia disminuirá, pues lo que hace interesante una historia harem es el cómo se formó el harem, no el cómo es después, el drama de la formación es lo que atrae al espectador. Aunque tratare de sobrellevarlo mejor aquí"**_

 _ **Exride1:**_

 _ **Puede ser, quizás, quien sabe, no lo se. Puede que no xD**_

 _ **Alber Breaker:**_

 _ **Ciertamente, de ahí que esa sea la mas votada y quizá la que aparezca aquí.**_

 _ **XpegasoX:**_

 _ **La actualice en este momento y si, Cynthia probablemente entrara al "harem" que Red se está montando. Ya lo veras cuando llegue el momento de su pelea.**_

 _ **Bueno, siendo eso todo por mi parte me despido. Joder, esta vez si hubo una buena cantidad de reviews :V**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


	11. Sinnoh 6-?

[Ruta 214].

Después de haber derrotado a la líder de gimnasio de [Ciudad Rocavelo], Brega, Red y sus compañeras se dispusieron a dejar la ciudad para continuar con su aventura a través de la región de [Sinnoh].

Por supuesto Red se había tomado su tiempo en la ciudad para terminar algunos asuntos menores, como lo eran conseguir el [Monedero], con el cual podías "jugar" en el casino. Aunque ya que el ya poseía uno, el cual había conseguido en [Kanto], entrego el [Monedero] a Maya, quien no poseía uno. Como detalle extra cabe destacar que Red había conseguido un [Monedero] en [Hoenn] y al igual que con Maya, lo había entregado a Aura.

Red recordaba que esta ruta era por demás una de las más largas de toda la región y eso le desanimaba un poco al recorrerla. También recordaba que esta ruta poseía dos caminos: el camino fácil y el difícil.

Si optabas por el camino fácil, solo tendrías que pelear con unos cuantos entrenadores Pokémon y nada más. Si optabas por el camino difícil, había que prepararse para una larga y cansada jornada de batallas Pokémon.

Normalmente habría escogido el camino fácil sin dudar un solo instante, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que los niveles de los líderes de gimnasio se estaban actualizando cada vez más rápido y no faltaría mucho antes de que alguno le superase en nivel y no quería eso. Aunque le molestaba y como medio de apoyo para sus compañeras, decidió ir por el camino difícil.

¿Qué si se habían encontrado con entrenadores Pokémon? Claro y cabe destacar que fueron en gran cantidad. Red recordaba cada parte de los diferentes juegos al pie de la letra y el que había muchos entrenadores en esta ruta no era desconocido para él, pero esta vez el "juego" se había pasado de realista y había colocado una cantidad exagerada de entrenadores a los cuales tuvieron que enfrentar. Por no contar los Pokémon salvajes que el efecto [Atrayente] de Aura atrajo.

Aunque no fue mucho problema. El [Party] de Red era por demás poderoso, no tuvieron ningún problema en abatir a todos y cada uno de los entrenadores Pokémon que tuvieron la desgracia de retarles a un enfrentamiento Pokémon. Muy pocos tuvieron la dicha y pésima suerte de ser atendidos por Red en persona, otros fueron atendidos por Aura, Blue, Maya y Malta.

Ya tras un par de días de haber recorrido esta ruta, Red suponía que no faltaría mucho para llegar finalmente a la [Orilla Valor], que era su objetivo de momento. Aunque ya llegados a este punto fue que se dio cuenta de una cosa.

¡Se había saltado por completo la [Ruta 212]! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Había pasado por completo de la [Mansión Pokémon]!

Y era que pasar a través de la [Ruta 212] y la [Mansión Pokémon] eran eventos opcionales. Cuando él jugaba en la consola siempre los dejaba para después y como es bien sabido, los viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan. Nuevamente se los había saltado. Pensó en ir a visitar esa ruta y la [Mansión Pokémon] cuando ganase la [Liga Pokémon] de [Sinnoh], que de momento era mucho más importante.

" _No es como si hubiese algo sumamente importante en la [Mansión Pokémon] de cualquier forma…_ " pensó Red exhalando humo por la boca, usando su bufanda para cubrirse la mitad del rostro " _Además…_ "

Red se giró hacia a un lado. A su lado y al parecer conversando animadamente, sus 4 compañeras de [Party] se encontraban. No parecía como si el clima frio les afectase bastante, no parecía importarles mucho.

" _A ellas no parece gustarles mucho los lugares oscuros_ " pensó Red asintiendo para sí mismo " _La visitare después yo solo…_ "

"Oye, Red" Aura le llamo, acercándose a él "¿Falta mucho para llegar?"

"No creo, ya deberíamos estar cerca" respondió Red con normalidad, mirando hacia adelante "Creo que para mañana, quizás…"

"Ya veo…"

"¿Y vamos a continuar? Mama ya está muy cansada…" quejo Blue encorvándose hacia adelante, cargando entre sus brazos la capsula con aquel huevo que había conseguido al salir de [Ciudad Corazón]

"Concuerdo con Blue…" agrego Maya con los brazos colgando, jadeando un poco

"Yo igual…" termino Malta en el mismo estado que las otras dos

Fue en ese momento que las 4 compañeras de Red le dirigieron la mirada, esperando su veredicto. Red simplemente les miro con seriedad y después miro hacia adelante, después al cielo. Según él [Poké-reloj] en su muñeca no faltaría mucho para que anocheciera.

Si fuera por el continuaría hasta llegar a la [Orilla Valor], sin importar que tuviese que caminar de noche, así lo había hecho cuando logro terminar completamente la región de [Kanto] en una semana. Claro, eso si fuese solo. Pero ahora Red no estaba solo y estaba acompañado por nada menos que 4 compañeras, no se arriesgaría.

"Está bien, es todo por hoy" dijo Red mirando los alrededores "Acamparemos aquí esta noche y continuaremos mañana"

"Gracias" agradecieron las compañeras al unísono, aliviadas

"Démonos prisa, tenemos que encontrar una cueva para acampar, parece como si esta noche fuese a soltarse el frio"

"Siii~"

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha para buscar una cueva donde pudiesen usar [Poder oculto] para abrir una "guarida" donde refugiarse por la noche.

No paso mucho antes de que encontraran una cueva y rápidamente colocaran su pequeño campamento. Armaron rápidamente todas las [Casas de acampar], ya acostumbradas por completo a dormir en el exterior. Encendieron una fogata con relativa facilidad y buscaron la suficiente leña para que el fuego se mantuviese encendido toda la noche y los mantuviese cálidos.

Usando [Corte] cortaron un árbol y crearon diversos tocones que usarían como mesa y sillas para degustar el diario y siempre delicioso [Jugo de bayas] que Red preparaba. Podría parecer que tras haberlo comido ya casi diariamente durante ya varias semanas se perdería el gusto, pero a ninguna de las 4 compañeras de Red parecía molestarles el comerlo siempre. Es más, parecía que les gustaba cada vez más.

Ya para el anochecer todos se encontraban refugiados en aquella cueva donde pasarían la noche. Las compañeras de Red se encontraban sentadas en diversos tocones colocados alrededor de un tocón más grande que actuaba como mesa. Estaban esperando pacientemente por la cena que Red preparaba.

Por supuesto ninguna de ellas se la había pasado flojeando todo el día ni mucho menos. Bajo la indicación de Red, todas ellas realizaban una sesión de "grindeo" por un par de horas, como medio para aumentar su propia fuerza y por qué no, matar un poco el tiempo. Cabe destacar que llevaban realizando esas sesiones diariamente desde hace ya un tiempo.

El campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] por otro lado se encontraba revolviendo el contenido hirviendo dentro de una [Olla] sobre la fogata. Simplemente no podía creerse como era que esta sopa que lucía tan asquerosa podía tener un sabor tan delicioso.

" _Ahora agregamos sal…_ " pensó Red echando un poco de sal al gusto en la [Olla]

SNIFF SNIFF

El delicioso aroma de aquel manjar comenzó a hacerse presente en la cueva y no paso de ser percibido por las hambrientas compañeras de Red, que cual canino comenzaron a olfatear. Sabían que no faltaba más que unos minutos para que la cena estuviese cérvida y se les hacía agua la boca.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW

 **[Aura, Blue, Maya y Malta han usado [Gruñido]]**

Inclusive el imponente y poderoso Charizard de Red, quien se encontraba recostado cerca de las chicas, pudo evitar no ser cautivado por el aroma y ni hablar de Pikachu, este pequeño casi se lanza a la [Olla] a devorar por completo el contenido, pero fue detenido por Charizard.

" _Y con esto…_ " pensó Red llevándose las manos a las caderas, observando el contenido de la [Olla] " _Esta listo…_ "

Estaba a punto de proceder a servir la comida para sus compañeras pero pudo sentir un par de miradas más y escalofríos en su espalda. Se giró y pudo apreciar a sus compañeras esperando expectantes por la cena, Charizard y Pikachu también esperaban por la comida. Y fuera de la cueva pudo divisar un par de ojos entre los arbustos, posiblemente Pokémon salvajes que fueron atraídos por el olor del [Jugo de bayas].

"Haa~" suspiro Red " _Que se le va a hacer…_ "

De esa forma Red procedió a servir la cena para todos, incluyendo sus propios Pokémon y los Pokémon salvajes que habían sido atraídos por el aroma. Al cabo de unos minutos de servir la comida a todos, el tomo asiento en su tocón reservado y procedió a cenar.

"¡Mmm~!" exclamo Aura con la cuchara en la boca "¡No me cansare de estoo~!"

"¡Deliciosoo~!" complemento Blue

"¡Exquisitooo~!" agrego Maya

"¡Soberbio!" termino Malta

Los Pokémon que degustaban su comida también se unieron a la ronda de halagos hacia el chef de tan delicioso platillo. Red por su lado simplemente degustaba con normalidad, intentando ocultar la vergüenza que le producía ser halagado, pues aunque sus compañeras siempre le halagaban, el simplemente no podía acostumbrarse.

¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING!

Mientras cenaba, un particular sonido llego a los oídos de Red. Este confundido comenzó a mirar los alrededores buscando el origen, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Se confundió mas al notar que parecía ser que sus compañeras no escuchaban dicho sonido, parecía ser el único que lo escuchaba.

¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING!

Enfocándose hacia adelante fue capaz de apreciar una pequeña ventana que parpadeaba al unísono con el sonido extraño. Curioso decidió pinchar la ventana con su índice y a continuación saltaron un par de ventanas delante de él.

 **[¡Enhorabuena!]**

 **[¡El nivel de [Cocina] ha aumentado un nivel!]**

 **[¡Ahora [Cocina] es nivel 6!]**

 **[¡Has adquirido la [Sub-habilidad] [Corte rápido]!]**

" _¿[Sub-habilidad]? ¿[Corte rápido]?_ " pensó Red confundido " _¿Qué es esto?_ "

Pincho con su dedo la ventana y esto ocasionó que otras ventanas se desplegaran al instante.

 **[Corte rápido]**

 **[Tipo: Pasiva]**

 **[Gracias a la práctica continua has logrado perfeccionar tu técnica en el uso del cuchillo. Como resultado ahora eres capaz de usar el cuchillo con una mayor velocidad y la probabilidad de cortarte se reduce.**

 **Velocidad de corte +5%.**

 **Posibilidad de cortarte -10%.]**

" _Una pasiva, eh. Interesante, muy interesante_ " pensó Red con una sonrisa y llevándose la mano en el mentón " _Además [Cocina] subió a nivel 6, eso es bueno. Ya me estaba preguntando cuanto exactamente pasaría antes de que subiera de nivel y justo hoy lo hace, aunque me llevo un poco. Supongo que pasara un rato antes de que sea capaz de cocinar platillos de calidad alta_ "

Red suspiro mientras hacía desaparecer algunas de las ventanas, pero antes de desaparecerlas todas se detuvo y comenzó a reflexionar.

" _Esto de las [Sub-habilidades] me tiene intrigado…_ " pensaba Red serio " _Si la conseguí al subir de nivel [Cocina], eso significaría que podría obtener otras [Sub-habilidades] si subo de nivel mis otras [Habilidades], pero…_ "

Observo la ventana de [Habilidades].

" _[Intimidación] ya es nivel máximo y si me costó tanto subir un solo nivel en [Cocina] dudo que pueda subirla de nivel hoy. Eso solo me deja…_ " pensó Red de mala gana " _[Caricia]_ "

No le gustaba tener que recurrir a esa [Habilidad] en especial, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Necesitaba subirla de nivel y en base al uso de [Caricia], solo podía pensar en una forma de levearla.

Se giró hacia Aura, quien al igual que todas las demás degustaba alegremente aquel delicioso [Jugo de bayas]. Decidió usar a Aura como sujeto de pruebas.

"Aura" hablo Red mirándole

"¿Mmm?" Aura le miro, con la cuchara en la boca "¿Qué pasa?"

Sorprendiendo a la chica, Red coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, acariciándole.

 **[Red ha usado [Caricia]]**

"U-U-Um…" hablo Aura sonrojada, confundida por las acciones del chico "¿R-Red? ¿Q-Que pasa?"

"¿Te molesta?" pregunto Red mirándole, sin detener [Caricia]

"N-No, no es eso, pero…"

"Si quieres me detengo…"

"N-No, está bien, continua…"

"Ok"

Red continúo acariciando la cabeza de Aura por varios segundos, sin notar como el rostro de la chica se enrojecía cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba. Aura sabía que las caricias de Red eran limitadas, rara vez lo hacía y cuando lo hacia lo disfrutaba como nunca, por lo que estaba muy sorprendida de que Red le háyase acariciado de la nada y más aún, por tanto tiempo.

Pasaron los segundos y Red continuo acariciándole, parecía estar dispuesto a subir de nivel esa [Habilidad] sin importar que. Aura estaba ya tan roja como una baya zreza. Y por otro lado Blue, Maya y Malta simplemente observaban a esos dos con una expresión seria, con algo de envidia oculta.

"Y luego dices que no eres la consentida…" dijo Blue con burla

"¡Ca-Cállate!" dijo Aura avergonzada

"Ahh~" suspiro Blue recargando los codos en la mesa "Debe ser bueno ser la consentida de Red, siempre te toca lo mejor…"

En ese instante Red se giró hacia Blue, sin detener las caricias sobre Aura. Blue se sorprendió un poco por la mirada de Red.

"¿Q-Que pasa?" pregunto Blue

"Blue, acércate un poco…" dijo Red llamándole con la mano que tenía libre

"¿?"

Confundida por las acciones del chico, Blue se acercó un poco. Vaya sorpresa la suya al sentir como tan pronto estuvo al rango de Red, este había comenzado a acariciarle la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre.

 **[Red ha usado [Caricia]]**

"U-U-Um…" hablo Blue ruborizándose "Red…"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que te acaricie?" pregunto Red ladeando la cabeza

"N-No, no es eso. Es solo que…" dijo Blue avergonzada, bajando la mirada tímidamente "S-Si lo haces tan repentinamente, me sorprende mucho…"

Red no le dio mucha importancia y continúo su labor con normalidad. No fue hasta un par de segundos que logro su cometido.

¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING!

El sonido nuevamente sonó y ante el apareció una pequeña ventana anunciando algo que él ya sabía. Dejo de acariciar a Aura y Blue, lo que las confundió un poco y pincho la ventana, desplegando otro par de ventanas.

 **[¡Enhorabuena!]**

 **[¡El nivel de [Caricia] ha aumentado un nivel!]**

 **[¡Ahora [Caricia] es nivel 3!]**

 **[¡Has adquirido la [Sub-habilidad] [Doble caricia]!]**

Pincho la ventana para ver a detalle esa [Sub-habilidad].

 **[Doble caricia]**

 **[Tipo: Activa]**

 **[A veces una sola mano no es suficiente y como resultado ahora eres capaz de usar [Caricia] al mismo tiempo en dos objetivos distintos. Al usar las dos manos el efecto de [Caricia] se duplica y los efectos otorgados igual.**

 **Puede ser usada en una sola persona también, lo cual duplica el efecto y satisfacción del objetivo.]**

Red observo esas ventanas con una expresión vacía en su rostro mientras pensaba una sola cosa:

" _¡Venga ya! ¡Pero que inútil! ¡Esta [Sub-habilidad] no sirve para nada!_ "

Deslizo su manos por delante suyo con decepción y molestia, desapareciendo todas las ventanas y soltando un suspiro lleno de pesadez.

" _Esperaba un poco más, honestamente. Pero bueno…_ " pensó Red mirando sus manos " _Soy un gamer y no puedo dejar una habilidad en nivel bajo, supongo que la subiré de nivel con el tiempo_ "

"U-Um…Red"

Curioso por escuchar que le llamaban alzo la mirada y pudo ver como Maya le miraba con cierta timidez. Red ladeo la cabeza, curioso por la actitud de su compañera y pudo notar como esta y Malta miraban de re-ojo a las muy satisfechas y alegres Blue y Aura, quienes reían alegremente.

Maya y Malta miraban a sus otras dos compañeras de re-ojo, incitando a Red a hacer algo. El campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] tardo un par de segundos en captar lo que ellas estaban intentando decirle y no pudo evitar suspirar mientras se acercaba a ellas dos.

 **[Red ha usado [Doble caricia]]**

Usando aquella [Sub-habilidad] que el mismo había llamado inútil, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Malta y Maya, causándoles unas tiernas risitas mientras se sonrojaban ligeramente con alegría.

"Jejeje~" reina Maya y Malta

" _Enserio…_ " pensó Red suspirando, sonriendo suavemente " _Una [Habilidad] inútil…_ "

Después de eso la cena continúo con completa normalidad, cabe destacar que las compañeras de Red repitieron varias veces, al parecer estaban de muy buen humor. Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a la cama cuando la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto.

* * *

[Orilla Valor].

A la mañana siguiente.

No había pasado mucho desde que el día había comenzado y finalmente Red y sus compañeras habían logrado llegar a su objetivo. Les había tomado un poco más de lo que Red espero, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Al llegar tanto Red como sus compañeras pudieron notar que el lugar era algo parecido a un pueblo pequeño, al menos tan grande como lo era [Pueblo Paleta], [Villa Raíz] o [Pueblo Hojaverde].

Justo como Red recordaba, el lugar carecía por completo de un [Centro Pokémon] y una [Tienda Pokémon], aunque sí que pudo divisar algunas cuantas casas más. Supuso que el aumento de casas y personas se debía al realismo que se estaba agregando al "juego".

"Así que esta es la [Orilla Valor], eh…" dijo Blue mirando los alrededores "Esperaba algo un poco más…"

"Grande" termino Aura con las manos en las caderas

"Bueno, la [Orilla Valor] no es precisamente una ciudad, es más bien una zona de descanso para los entrenadores Pokémon" explico Maya sonriendo

"Exactamente" complemento Malta

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer aquí, Red?"

Las 4 miraron al campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn], quien simplemente observaba los alrededores con una expresión de lo más normal. A decir verdad no había nada que hacer en este lugar, nada relativamente importante y si lo deseaba podía irse y no habría ningún problema. Pero Red quería hacer una cosa en este sitio.

" _Quiero probar la comida del [Restaurante] como referencia para mis próximos platillos…_ " pensó Red con la mano en el mentón " _Pero, posiblemente me lleve un rato y lo más seguro es que tengamos que continuar mañana, así que…_ "

Red paseo su mirada por la zona buscando algo y no paso mucho tiempo antes de encontrarlo. Algo que no se encontraba aquí originalmente, de varios pisos de alto y con un enorme letrero brillante en el frente.

Un hotel.

Aunque este parecía tener un par de pisos más alto que los anteriores, quizás como consecuencia de encontrarse en una zona de descanso a la cual muchos entrenadores llegaban cada día había tenido que expandirse para poder albergarlos a todos.

"Bueno, pongámonos en marcha" dijo Red procediendo a caminar

"¿A dónde vamos, Red?" pregunto Aura siguiéndole de cerca

"Quiero ir al [Restaurante] a probar la comida, la tomare como referencia para preparar un nuevo platillo" respondió Red mirándoles "¿Ya deben estar cansadas de estar comiendo siempre el [Jugo de bayas], no?

"No, tu [Jugo de bayas] siempre esta delicioso, no podríamos cansarnos de el" dijo Aura negando con las manos

"Pero, bueno…" Blue comento eso rascando su mejilla "A veces si se apetece algo diferente…"

"S-Si…" asintió Maya

"Solo un poco…" termino Malta

Red no podía decir que no las comprendía. Ciertamente su comida siempre era deliciosa, pero aunque siempre era rica, probarla siempre era algo que con el tiempo llegaba a cansar. A veces, no estaba de más variar un poco.

"Entonces no se hable más y vamos al [Restaurante]" dijo Red sonriendo suavemente "Ahí comeremos algunas cosas diferentes…"

"¡Sí!" asintieron sus compañeras alegres

* * *

[Restaurante].

Tan pronto encontraron el establecimiento entraron y tomaron una mesa para ellos. Hubo un poco de revuelo cuando Red llego, pues siendo quien era, algunas personas eufóricas por su presencia le pidieron autógrafos y fotos, por no hablar de que algunas mujeres optaron por pedir abrazos y besos, aunque claro Red se negó a esto porque le daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo.

Cabe destacar que las compañeras de Red hicieron que todas las mujeres que le pidieron a Red besos y abrazos se retiraran con el simple hecho de lanzarles una mirada aterradora y emanando un aura oscura de su cuerpo.

 **[Aura, Blue, Maya y Malta han aprendido [Intimidación]]**

Ya cuando todo se había calmado, finalmente lograron encargar un poco de comida, un poco de todo, pues al parecer las compañeras de Red estaban hambrientas y Red quería probar varias cosas para poder tener una buena base para cuando decidiese crear un nuevo platillo.

Al cabo de unos minutos la mesera llego a la mesa, entregando un montón de platos con diversas comidas en ellos. Desde carne, huevos y otras cosas, hasta algunos postres como lo eran el helado y pasteles. Literalmente habían encargado el menú completo.

"Disfruten su comida" dijo la mesera antes de proceder a irse

Red agradeció el servicio y después observo el primer platillo que iba a degustar. Se trataba de un jugoso y perfectamente asado filete de carne. Honestamente se veía estúpidamente delicioso y por poco no había comenzado a babear. Entrecerro ligeramente los ojos para enfocar su mirada sobre aquel manjar e inmediatamente fue capaz de apreciar una pequeña ventana con una tonalidad transparente aparecer sobre la comida.

 **[Filete asado de Tauros]**

 **[Un filete de carne de Tauros asado. Parece haber sido cocinado por un chef de muy alto nivel.]**

 **[Calidad: Alta]**

Alzo ligeramente la mirada y pudo ver como sus compañeras ya habían comenzado a comer y ya se habían acabado un par de platos de comida, en definitiva no comían como mujeres esas chicas. Red por otro lado corto gentilmente con el cuchillo aquel suculento pedazo de carne, observando el jugo escurrir y el vapor emanando de la carne.

Tomo un pequeño trozo con el tenedor y lo introdujo en su boca. En el instante en el que empezó a masticar sintió como su sentido del gusto era golpeado con un gran poder. ¡Nunca había probado algo tan delicioso en su vida! ¡Ni en su vida pasada ni en esta! ¡Era la primera vez que probaba un platillo con tal sabor! ¡Era increíble!

" _E-E-Esto es…_ " pensó Red procediendo a comer tal como sus compañeras " _¡Delicioso!_ "

Rápidamente se terminó su primer platillo y prosiguió con el siguiente, también estaba delicioso. Cada platillo estaba a un nivel de sabor simplemente increíble. Claro, su [Jugo de bayas] también era sabroso pero esta comida estaba a otro nivel completamente.

" _Así que esto es lo que puede hacer un chef con [Cocina] al nivel máximo, simplemente increíble_ " pensaba Red degustando sin detenerse " _Tengo que apresurarme a subir de nivel para poder cocinar algo como esto_ "

Con un apetito digno de Snorlax y con una velocidad que parecía que habían usado [Velocidad extrema], aquel grupo de 5 no tardó mucho en terminarse completamente todos y cada uno de los platillos que habían encargado. Y claro que lo habían disfrutado.

"Fuuuaa~" suspiro Blue recargándose en la silla, sobando su estómago "Estoy llena, no puedo más"

"Igual yo" agrego Aura imitando a Blue

"Desconocía por completo el hecho de que había comida tan deliciosa en la [Orilla Valor]" agrego Maya más que satisfecha

"Yo había escuchado algunas cosas, pero no espere que fuese a ser tan deliciosa…" termino Malta sonriente

Red por otro lado observaba a sus compañeras y no podía evitar sonreír suavemente al verles, un sentimiento extraño emanaba en su interior al verles tan alegres y satisfechas.

"Señor, la cuenta…" dijo la mesera llegando a donde Red

"Ah, sí, gracias" agradeció Red tomando la cuenta "Um, acerca de la comida…"

"¿Hay algún problema con la comida, señor?"

"No, es solo que me estaba preguntando si podría venderme algunos de los ingredientes, especias, carnes y demás cosas que usaron para preparar estos platillos" explico Red "O al menos saber el nombre de su distribuidora…"

"Tendría que hablar con el encargado, discúlpeme un momento…"

"Se lo encargo…"

La mesera procedió a retirarse y Red soltó un suspiro. Se giró hacia adelante y pudo ver a sus compañeras hablando entre ellas muy alegres, lo que le hiso sonreír un poco. Miro el papel que la mesera le había entregado y abrió sus ojos cual platos, apretándolo con fuerza.

"J-Jejeje…" Red comenzó a reír mientras un aura oscura se desprendía de su cuerpo

"¿U-U-Um…Red?" pregunto Aura mirándole, nerviosa

"¿Q-Que pasa?" pregunto Blue igual de nerviosa

"¿R-Red?" pregunto Maya nerviosa

"¿Q-Que es lo que sucede, Red?" termino Malta un poco asustada

Red alzo la mirada con una expresión seria y mostro el papel en sus manos mientras sonreía de forma espeluznante.

"Espero que hayan disfrutado el festín por que no volverá a pasar en un MUCHO, MUCHO tiempo" dijo Red

"¡S-Si!" asintieron ellas al unísono

La billetera de Red había sufrido un golpe bajo.

Después de pagar la ENORME cuenta en el [Restaurante] Red tuvo una pequeña conversación con el chef y el encargado del establecimiento. Ellos no tenían problemas en venderle a Red algunas cosas y aunque este ya había quedado casi en la quiebra debido a la gran cuenta de la comida, decidió que valía la pena gastar un poco más.

Adquirió desde carne, huevos, maíz, harina, arroz, papas, entre otras muchísimas cosas esenciales para cuando decidiese preparar un nuevo platillo o experimentar un poco. Claro, los encargados del [Restaurante] se llevaron una sorpresa al ver como todo lo que Red había comprado había cabido sin ningún problema en su [Mochila].

Nuevamente, el inventario de los [Player] era increíble.

* * *

[Hotel].

Ya para el anochecer y después de una larga jornada de grindeo por parte de las compañeras de Red, el [Party] se había adentrado en el [Hotel] para registrarse y dormir para continuar con su aventura a la mañana siguiente.

Pero, hubo un problema.

"¿Cómo que no hay habitaciones disponibles?" pregunto Red al recepcionista con una expresión seria y un poco molesta

"L-Lo siento" se disculpó el recepcionista, intimidado por la mirada de Red "Es solo que según escuche una celebridad llego a la [Orilla Valor] y muchas personas vinieron a pedir hospedaje"

"¿Celebridad?"

No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta de que efectivamente, era su culpa. Su llegada había causado que muchas personas vinieran desde otros lados a verle y claro que no podrían regresar hasta el día siguiente, tendrían que usar el [Hotel].

"Haa~" suspiro Red negando con la cabeza "¿No tiene nada?"

"Tenemos una suit libre, pero no tiene los requisitos que usted solicita"

"Explíquese"

"Tiene una sola cama…"

"¿Y el tamaño de la habitación?"

"I-Igual al resto, tiene un baño y una tina con regadera incluida, el único problema es la cama, si bien es suficiente para dos personas, usted pidió una habitación para 5 y esta no cumple los requisitos"

"No importa, la tomare"

"Entendido"

Pago la cuenta de la habitación por 1 noche y tomo las llaves, había perdido mucho dinero en un solo día. Tras terminar los preparativos, Red se acercó a sus compañeras.

"¿Listo?" pregunto Blue sonriente

"Si, aunque hay un pequeño problema…" dijo Red suspirando

"¿Problema?" preguntaron ellas al unísono

Ya al llegar a la habitación se dieron cuenta de cuál era el "problema". La habitación era igual de grande que las anteriores, el baño también lucia perfecto y tentador para una larga ducha caliente. El único problema era la cama, la única cama que había.

"Una cama" dijeron las compañeras de Red mirándole, mientras señalaban la cama con el dedo

"Si, lo sé" dijo Red llevándose las manos a la cadera "A decir verdad, chicas…"

En ese instante las compañeras de Red se alejaron un poco, confundiendo al chico.

"¿F-Finalmente has decidido dar el siguiente paso, eh? Mama está un poco sorprendida…" comento Blue con sonrojo, un poco nerviosa

"D-Debiste haberme avisado antes, aun no estoy preparada mentalmente…" dijo Aura sujetando sus enrojecidas mejillas, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

"A-A-Aun es demasiado pronto…" agrego Maya cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, emanando vapor por su cabeza. Podía notarse el rubor hasta sus orejas

"Bu-Bueno, si es lo que Red quiere…" comento Malta desviando un poco la mirada, jugueteando con su trenza y con un notable rubor en las mejillas

"¿Hah?" dijo Red ladeando la cabeza, con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza "¿De qué están hablando?"

"¿Eh?" ahora fueron las chicas

"Si hay una sola cama es porque era la única habitación disponible, solamente eso"

"Y-Y-Ya veo…" dijo Aura desviando la mirada, muy avergonzada " _Waa~, que vergüenza, lo malinterprete_ "

"E-Entiendo" dijo Blue sonriendo, intentando ocultar su vergüenza " _Que vergüenza, lo malinterprete_ "

"S-Si…" dijo Maya " _¡Lo malinterpreteee~!_ "

"Que lastima…" dijo Malta suspirando " _Lo malinterprete_ "

" _¿Qué estaban malinterpretando exactamente?_ " pensó Red confundido

Después de eso todos procedieron a tomar su turno para ducharse, pues después de la vez anterior ninguna de las chicas quería ducharse junto a Blue nunca más y tuvieron que ir separadas. Y cuando llego el turno de Red, Blue quiso echar un vistazo, pero fue detenida brutalmente por Aura y las demás.

Ya cuando todos se habían dado una merecida y satisfactoria ducha, vieron la t.v por un rato, donde por cierto, se habló de la presencia de Red en el [Restaurante] y demás cosas, reposaron un tiempo y después todos procedieron a ir a dormir.

Y nos encontrábamos en la siguiente situación.

Todas las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas. Sobre aquella cama se encontraba acostado Red en el centro, Aura estaba a su derecha abrazándole por el brazo, Blue a su izquierda, Maya esta junto a Aura pero estiraba su brazo hasta Red y Malta estaba del lado de Blue.

Todas ellas parecían estar profundamente dormidas y la situación más que molestarles parecía no importarles, pues debido a la cercanía de todos, esta noche pasarían de todo menos frio. Aunque no era tan genial para todos, claro.

" _Justo como pensé, no puedo dormir_ " pensó Red con los ojos abiertos cual platos, con ojeras

Más que estar incomodo, estaba muy avergonzado. En ambos brazos podía sentir la suave sensación del escote de Aura y Blue y simplemente le era imposible ignorarlo. Maya le sujetaba de la camisa y susurraba tiernamente "Red" mientras dormía, aunque Malta parecía dormir en silencio, pero de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro "Ahí no, Red" que ponía aún más nervioso al chico.

" _Aahhh~_ " pensó Red iluminando su rostro de un brillante color rojo, emanando vapor por su cabeza y tartamudeando un poco " _Estoy sintiendo muchas cosas suaves…_ "

De alguna manera el pobre chico fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, aunque fue hasta después de un muy, muy buen rato intentando dormir. Para bien o para mal cuando se durmió termino abrazando a Aura, generándole una inmensa alegría aunque esta estaba dormida. De milagro estaba dormido, porque con todo el movimiento nocturno, para la mañana siguiente terminaron en una situación bastante comprometedora.

* * *

[Ruta 213].

Después de haber despertado y de haber salido de la [Orilla Valor], Red y sus compañeras recorrían una de las tantas rutas de [Sinnoh] continuando con su aventura a través de la región nevada.

Red caminaba con una expresión seria en su rostro y unas ojeras letales, aunque había algo curioso y era que tenía una marca de mano roja en su mejilla. Sus compañeras por otro lado caminaban a su lado con una expresión llena de vergüenza y evitando por completo la mirada del chico.

¿Por qué? Pues porque cuando despertaron en aquella pequeña y cómoda cama de hotel, habían terminado en una situación en la que "accidentalmente", Red termino manoseando a más de una de ellas accidentalmente, por supuesto.

Pero ellas estaban demasiado avergonzadas como para darse cuenta de que no era culpa de Red y antes de poder pensárselo, lo abofetearon un poco.

"U-U-Um…Red" hablo Aura mirándole tímidamente "A-Acerca de lo que paso esta mañana…"

"Q-Queríamos pedirte una disculpa, quizá sobre-actuamos un poco…" dijo Blue sonriendo nerviosamente, rascando su mejilla

"También fue culpa nuestra…" dijo Maya nerviosa

"Te golpeamos sin escucharte…" dijo Malta avergonzada

Red simplemente les miro con una expresión seria y eso puso a las chicas nerviosas. Un suspiro escapo de los labios del chico y una pequeña sonrisa de formo en sus labios, para después acariciar gentilmente la cabeza de todas las chicas.

 **[Red ha usado [Caricia]]**

"No importa, las perdono" dijo Red sonriendo suavemente

Ellas se quedaron mirándole un par de segundos con una expresión sorprendida y después esbozaron una gran sonrisa en su rostro, deslumbrante y llena de alegría de haber sido perdonadas.

Y después de eso continuaron a través de la ruta.

Red recordaba que esta ruta era relativamente corta, una de las más cortas de toda la región, pero debido al realismo del "juego" se había vuelto un poco más grande de lo que el recordaba. Según sus cálculos no la atravesarían hasta el día siguiente, por lo que no tenía mucha prisa.

Aunque claro, durante su recorrido se dio a la tarea de usar la función de su [Poké-reloj], "Búsqueda de bayas", para encontrar algunas bayas para preparar luego su tan delicioso [Jugo de bayas].

* * *

[Ciudad Pradera].

A la mañana siguiente.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el día recién había comenzado y Red y su [Party] finalmente habían sido capaces de arribar en [Ciudad Pradera]. Justo como Red supuso, el camino fue más corto que los demás.

Al llegar fueron capaces de apreciar una ciudad con diversos edificios y casas, así como una gran cantidad de personas paseando por todos lados con sus Pokémon cerca de ellos. A diferencia de la [Orilla Valor] esta ciudad si contaba con un [Centro Pokémon] y una [Tienda Pokémon], así como otros cuantos establecimientos.

"Ehhh, así que esto es [Ciudad Pradera]" dijo Blue con sorpresa "Es grande"

"Claro" dijo Maya inflando su pecho, orgullosa por la ciudad de su región natal

"Es la primera vez que vengo aquí" dijo Malta igual de sorprendida, pero igualmente orgullosa que Maya

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora, Red?" pregunto Aura mirando al mencionado

Las 4 miraron al chico y este simplemente se quedó en silencio. A decir verdad no había nada que hacer en esta ciudad además de derrotar al líder del gimnasio de la ciudad. Aunque había cosa que necesitaba hacer.

"Blue" hablo Red mirando a la mencionada

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Blue mirándole, curiosa

"Al norte de la ciudad se encuentra algo parecido a la [Zona Safari], se llama [Gran Pantano]. Tengo entendido que ahí hay Pokémon raros que solo pueden encontrarse en esta región, ¿Quieres echar un vistazo por ti misma?"

"¡¿Enserio?!" exclamo Blue con ojos brillantes "¡Claro!"

"¿Y qué hay de la pelea de Red?" pregunto Aura

"Nah, no importa, de todas formas ya sé cómo terminara. Bien, yo me voy yendo al [Gran Pantano] a atrapar un par de Pokémon raros" dijo Blue despidiéndose con la mano "Ah, cierto. Tu turno de cuidarlo, papa"

Blue entrego el [Huevo] a Red.

"Espera" dijo Red deteniendo a Blue

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Cuando vayas al [Gran Pantano] busca a una chica de cabello verde y habla con ella, ella debería entregarte un objeto que necesito"

"Así que solo me querías como tu chica de los mandados, eh…" dijo Blue dejando caer los brazos con decepción "Está bien, cuida bien de nuestro hijo"

Y a paso rápido Blue se alejó del grupo para dirigirse al norte de la ciudad.

" _Aunque no he aceptado ser el padre…_ " pensó Red soltando un suspiro de cansancio, entregando el [Huevo] Maya "En marcha…"

Red se dispuso a ir directamente hacia el gimnasio de la ciudad, el cual él sabía perfectamente donde estaba. Mientras caminaba su rostro mostraba una expresión seria, reflexionando.

" _Aunque después de cruzar [Kanto] fui capaz de obtener todos los [Mo], [Despejar] es una de las pocas [Mo] que aún no poseo, la necesitare después_ " pensó Red suspirando " _Dejémoslo para cuando Blue regrese, ahora mismo…_ "

Red junto a sus compañeras de detuvieron justo delante de la puerta de un inmenso edificio, pero no cualquier edificio, sino del gimnasio de la ciudad al cual Red retaría. Red asintió para sí mismo y sin dudar entro en el edificio, siendo seguido por sus compañeras.

El campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] recordaba que este gimnasio contaba con uno de los más aburridos y complicados puzles de todos los juegos, por dicha razón entro al gimnasio con los ojos cerrados, deseándole al dios Arceus que por favor hubiese cambiado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo verlo. ¡Efectivamente había cambiado! El puzle había desaparecido por completo nuevamente y había sido sustituido por una gran arena de combate con un aspecto acuático, digno de un gimnasio de tipo [Agua].

Sin dudar un solo instante el chico de ojos rojos se posiciono en el extremo de la arena de combate que le correspondía. A los costados de la arena se encontraban algunos espectadores, como lo eran personas vistiendo trajes de baño, algunos que vestían ropas normales y grababan con celulares y algunos que el reconoció como medios de televisión que posiblemente transmitirían la pelea por t.v.

Afilando la mirada Red miro hacia el otro extremo de la arena de combate, buscando a su oponente.

Ahí se encontraba su adversario y el líder de este gimnasio acuático. Un hombre fornido y un poco obeso. Vestía prendas de licra muy ajustada de color azul con negro y algunos detalles en naranja. En su rostro usaba algo parecido a una máscara.

Se trataba de Mananti, el líder del gimnasio.

"¡Bienvenido!" exclamo el hombre con una voz poderosa "¡Yo soy Mananti, el destructor! ¡Espero que hayas traído un traje de baño, porque te vas a empapar con mis Pokémon!"

.

.

.

"¿Huh?" dijo Red ladeando la cabeza

"¡O-Olvida lo que dije!" exclamo Mananti con el rostro rojo " _Se escuchaba genial en mi cabeza…_ "

Red decidió no darle mucha importancia a lo que el hombre había dicho e inmediatamente afilo la mirada, desprendiendo un aura oscura de su cuerpo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar cual linternas. Mananti noto el cambio inmediatamente y se estremeció un poco por la presión que aquel joven chico ponía sobre él.

"Parece que los rumores sobre ti son reales después de todo…" comento Mananti sonriendo, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla "Es increíble que un joven de tu edad sea capaz de tener esa clase de mirada, es sorprendente…"

"…" Red simplemente mantuvo una expresión seria en su rostro

"Bueno, no pareces de muchas palabras así que vayamos al grano" dijo Mananti sacando una Pokéball, afilando la mirada mientras cambiaba su expresión a una seria "¿Te parece?"

"…" asintió en silencio

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Líder de Gimnasio Mananti!]**

En ese momento Red sintió como el suelo tembló por unos instantes, a lo que miro la arena de combate confundido. La arena se partió en dos, dividiéndose y dejándole ver a Red una simulación de océano que tenía algunas superficies de tierra lo suficientemente grandes para que cualquier Pokémon que no fuese tipo [Agua] pudiese estar.

" _Interesante…_ " pensó Red acomodando su gorra

 **[Gyarados es el Pokémon enviado por Líder de Gimnasio Mananti]**

"¡Ve, Gyarados!" exclamo Mananti lanzando su Pokéball

Gyarados [Nv.362] hiso acto de presencia aterrizando en el agua, salpicando un poco y después mostrando una parte de su cuerpo mientras rugía.

"Ve, Pikachu" dijo Red arrojando su Pokéball

El Pikachu [Nv.380] de Red apareció en el cielo, para después darse cuenta de la increíble cantidad de agua y aterrizando en una de las superficies de tierra.

"Bueno, empecemos con esto" dijo Mananti sonriendo, señalando hacia adelante "¡Gyarados usa [Hidrobomba]!"

Acatando la indicación de su entrenador, Gyarados genero un poderoso e inmenso torrente de agua que se apresuró velozmente hacia el pequeño Pokémon amarillo, quien simplemente observo el ataque aproximarse.

"Esquívalo con [Doble equipo]" ordeno Red

Rápidamente Pikachu genero varias siluetas de él mismo en aquella pequeña superficie de tierra. El ataque de Gyarados impacto con uno de los Pikachu, pero el ataque simplemente le atravesó y el Pikachu desapareció, si, había golpeado una silueta residual.

 **[Evasión de Pikachu se ha incrementado]**

"Pikachu, usa [Rayo]" indico Red

El pequeño Pokémon amarillo se aferró con fuerza al suelo, iluminando su cuerpo en un fuerte destello dorado mientras comenzaba a producir una cantidad inmensa de electricidad en su cuerpo. Plasmo su mirada sobre el Pokémon tipo [Agua] y dejo salir su ataque.

¡PIIIIIKAAAAAAAAA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!

Un inmenso relámpago salió disparado del cuerpo de Pikachu, apresurándose con una velocidad digna de un relámpago, aunque literalmente lo era, impactando por completo en el indefenso Gyarados que no fue capaz de responder en lo absoluto.

Gyarados sintió como su cuerpo era estremecido por la inmensa cantidad de electricidad que le habían suministrado de golpe. Red pudo ver como los [Ps] de Gyarados bajaban rápidamente hasta acabarse, de un solo golpe.

Algunos relámpagos recorrían el mar y el cuerpo del mismo Gyarados. Pikachu por otro lado simplemente se paró sobre sus dos patas traseras, soplando aire por la nariz mientras su [Bufanda roja] ondeaba con el viento y sus mejillas emanaban relámpagos.

 **[¡K.O de un golpe!]**

 **[Gyarados enemigo se ha debilitado]**

"P-Pero que poder de ataque…" dijo Mananti con la boca abierta, haciendo regresar a su Pokémon a la Pokéball "No puedo creerlo…"

"Ese Pikachu parecía ser fuerte, pero…" dijo Maya sorprendida

"No espere que fuese a ser tan fuerte" dijo Malta igual de sorprendida

Claro que los halagos no se le escaparon al pequeño Pokémon amarillo, quien con sus grandes orejas los pudo escuchar perfectamente y se emocionó más. Aunque se calmó al ver a Red mirándole seriamente.

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Mananti enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Red se lo pensó un poco y casi como si Pikachu le hubiese leído la mente, el Pokémon le miro por encima de su hombro y le dedico una mirada llena de determinación y pasión. Red entendió rápidamente y sonrió, seleccionando no.

"Veamos qué haces con esto…" dijo Mananti sacando otra Pokéball "¡Ve, Quagsire!"

El Quagsire [Nv. 366] apareció rápidamente y se sumergió en el agua, para segundos después asomar solo una parte de su cabeza. Pikachu por otro lado le observo desde la superficie donde se encontraba y bufo nuevamente, poniéndose sobre sus cuatro patas y sacando algunos relámpagos por sus rojas mejillas.

"Para empezar, debemos deshacernos de ese poderoso ataque" dijo Mananti "Quagsire, usa [Chapoteo lodo]"

 **[La potencia de los ataques tipo [Eléctrico] se ha reducido en un 50%]**

" _Buena idea…_ " pensó Red acomodándose la gorra "¡Pikachu, usa [Rayo]!"

¡PIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!

Acatando nuevamente la indicación de su entrenador, Pikachu disparo un poderoso e inmenso relámpago de su cuerpo que se apresuró velozmente hacia el Quagsire que se encontraba en el agua, impactándole de lleno.

Los relámpagos recorrieron por completo el agua en la arena y el cuerpo del Pokémon, pero no parecía estar fuera de combate ni mucho menos. Red pudo ver como los [Ps] de Quagsire se habían mantenido bastante bien.

" _Ni siquiera un cuarto de vida…_ " pensó Red sonriendo falsamente, mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla " _[Chapoteo lodo] afecto más de lo que creí_ "

"Ahora es nuestro turno" rio Mananti "¡Quagsire, usa [Disparo lodo]!"

Abriendo su boca el Pokémon tipo [Agua] disparo una ráfaga de bolas de lodo que se aproximaron rápidamente hacia Pikachu, quien se sorprendió por la velocidad del ataque.

"¡Usa [Agilidad]!" exclamo Red

Un instante antes de que el ataque le impactase, Pikachu se movió hacia a un lado con una velocidad increíble, esquivando el ataque mientras su cuerpo brillaban momentáneamente.

 **[Velocidad de Pikachu se ha incrementado]**

"No solo es fuerte, sino también rápido" dijo Mananti "¡Continua, [Disparo lodo]!"

Nuevamente Quagsire disparo una gran ráfaga de bolas de lodo que se apresuraron velozmente hacia el Pokémon amarillo.

"¡Esquívalo usando [Ataque rápido]! ¡Cambia de lugar!" indico Red

Iluminando su cuerpo en un destello, el Pikachu se movió velozmente con la velocidad digna de uno de sus propios relámpagos, esquivando el ataque en un santiamén y apareciendo en otra de las superficies de tierra, específicamente, la superficie que se encontraba justo detrás de Quagsire.

"¡Atácalo con [Cola férrea]!" exclamo Red

Acatando la indicación de su entrenador, Pikachu salto hacia el agua, dirigiéndose hacia su oponente mientras su cola se teñía de un color metálico.

"¡Quagsire, usa [Puño dinámico]! ¡Contrarréstalo!" exclamo Mananti

Quagsire se giró rápidamente e ilumino uno de sus brazos en un brillante destello. Pikachu dio una voltereta hacia delante, buscando impactar su ataque con el mayor poder y velocidad posible. Quagsire espero el instante preciso y lanzo su ataque.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El impacto de ambos ataques produjo una fuerte onda de expansión que agito el agua con fuerza, generando un par de fuertes olas y algunas chispas por el impacto. Tras haber atacado y con el peligro de caer al agua, Pikachu uso a su oponente como base para saltar de regreso a la superficie, pero su adversario no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

"¡No lo dejes escapar, usa [Disparo lodo]!" exclamo Mananti

Mientras Pikachu se encontraba en el aire, Quagsire disparo otra ráfaga de lodo que se apresuró rápidamente hacia él. Pikachu la observo, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, esta vez se encontraba en el aire, no podría esquivarlas.

"¡Pikachu, usa [Rapidez]!" exclamo Red

El Pokémon amarillo acato la indicación abanicando con su cola, generando un gran número de pequeñas estrellas brillantes que rápidamente fueron al encuentro con las bolas de lodo de Quagsire. Tras haber contrarrestado el ataque, Pikachu aterrizo exitosamente en la superficie de tierra.

"No ha estado nada mal, pero…" dijo Mananti serio "Aquí se termina. ¡Quagsire, usa [Surf]!"

En ese momento las aguas comenzaron a agitarse con fuerza, poderosas olas comenzaron a formarse y como consecuencia un poco de agua invadió la superficie de tierra donde se encontraba Pikachu. El pequeño Pokémon tipo [Eléctrico] miro el suelo confundido por la sensación mojada y pudo ver como una inmensa sombra le cubría.

Al alzar la mirada los ojos de Pikachu se abrieron al tope mientras observaba como una inmensa ola de agua se había creado justo delante suyo y montando aquella ola se encontraba su oponente, Quagsire.

" _¡No sé su funcionara con [Chapoteo lodo] activado, pero…!_ " pensó Red sonriendo mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla "¡Pikachu, usa [Placaje eléctrico]! ¡Ve a por él!"

Pikachu no estaba muy convencido por esa indicación, pero, teniendo plena confianza en su entrenador, asintió y se aferró al suelo que pisaba con fuerza. Su cuerpo se ilumino en un poderoso destello dorado y muchos relámpagos comenzaron a expulsarse de su cuerpo, mejillas e incluso de su espalda.

Alzo la mirada y vio como la inmensa ola ya había comenzado a caer sobre él y pudo ver como el Quagsire procedía a descender de la ola por detrás. Lo ubico justo en el centro de la ola, si quería golpearle, debía a travesar la ola por completo.

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!

En menos de un parpadeo Pikachu se había lanzado en una súper-poderosa carga eléctrica hacia la inmensa ola de agua. Su cuerpo emanaba relámpagos, no, su cuerpo era un relámpago mismo, esa velocidad, ese poder, no había otra mejor forma de describirlo.

Cuando Pikachu entro en la ola sintió el daño que le produjo, no pudo evitar cerrar un ojo por el daño que el ataque le había provocado y Red pudo ver como los [Ps] de su Pokémon habían bajado significativamente. Pero, Pikachu se mantuvo, apretó los dientes e incrementando la electricidad de su cuerpo, siguió hasta que atravesó la ola por completo.

El Quagsire simplemente pudo llevarse la peor de las sorpresas al sentir la potente y electrificante carga de su oponente impactarle de lleno en el cuerpo y mandándole a volar por los aires mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la electricidad.

 **[Quagsire se ha [Paralizado]]**

En el aire, Pikachu uso al Quagsire como base para dar un salto al aire y ponerse sobre él. Ciertamente el [Placaje eléctrico] le había hecho bastante daño, pero, Quagsire aún estaba en condiciones de continuar, si querían derrotarlo, era ahora o nunca.

Pikachu lanzo una mirada a Red para transmitirle sus deseos, pero, no fue necesario.

¡Red estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo!

"Incluso con [Chapoteo lodo], dudo que seas capaz de resistir nuestro ataque más poderoso…" dijo Red alzando la mano y apretando el puño con fuerza, encendiendo sus ojos en un poderoso brillo escarlata "¡Usa [Trueno]!"

Pikachu apretó los puños y su cola se erizo. Su cuerpo brillo en un poderoso destello dorado, expulsando de su cuerpo una cantidad inmensa de relámpagos. Algunos de los espectadores tuvieron que retroceder debido a los relámpagos. Pikachu abrió los ojos y los plasmo sobre su oponente, dispuesto a atacarle.

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!

El solo hecho de lanzar ese potente relámpago produjo una poderosa onda de expansión acompañada por una gran cantidad de relámpagos dispersándose por toda la arena. Quagsire solo pudo ver como el ataque se aproximaba a él con una velocidad increíble.

"¡No dejes que te golpee, usa [Protección]!" exclamo Mananti

Quagsire rápidamente se dispuso a acatar la indicación de su entrenador para evitar ese poderoso ataque, pero, inesperadamente no pudo. En ese instante algo le paso a su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se entumeció y le fue imposible moverse, un pequeño relámpago recorrió su cuerpo.

Red sonrió al ver la ventana saltar.

 **[Quagsire enemigo esta [Paralizado]]**

 **[¡No se puede mover!]**

El poderoso [Trueno] impacto de lleno en el cuerpo de Quagsire, atravesándole como una espada e impactando en el agua, desplegando una gran cantidad de relámpagos que recorrieron por completo la arena.

Quagsire simplemente cayó al agua emanando vapor de su cuerpo, aterrizo en el agua y floto sin moverse, fuera de combate.

 **[Quagsire enemigo se ha debilitado]**

"Tsk, estaba tan cerca…" dijo Mananti regresando su Pokémon a la Pokéball

 **[Líder de Gimnasio Mananti enviara a su siguiente Pokémon]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Red dio un vistazo a su Pokémon. A decir verdad los [Ps] de Pikachu se encontraban bastante bajos, haber recibido ese [Surf] le había causado más daño de lo que pensó. No parecía ser capaz de aguantar el siguiente combate.

Estaba a punto de pinchar "Si" cuando Pikachu nuevamente expulso relámpagos por sus rojas mejillas, posándose sobre sus dos patas traseras y echando aire por la nariz mientras su [Bufanda roja] ondeaba con el viento. Estaba más que emocionado y determinado para continuar batallando.

Red suspiro ligeramente y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, seleccionando no.

Los [Ps] de Pikachu se encontraban bajos, pero, Red no usaría ninguna [Poción]. Ciertamente Red poseía muchas de ellas, pero la mayoría de ellas las usaba durante sus viajes a través de las rutas, debido a que no había [Centros Pokémon] cerca. Pero, jamás había usado ninguna [Poción] durante una pelea, al menos ninguna pelea que no involucrase a un legendario pues Rayquaza le había hecho gastarse un montón de [Restauratodo] y [Revivir].

Aunque, Red era la clase de persona que odiaba más que nada cuando en medio de una pelea alguien usaba una [Poción], de ahí su inmenso odio hacia los líderes de alto mando que abusaban de los [Restauratodo] e [Hiperpoción].

Gracias a su odio, Red juro no ser igual a ellos y jamás usar una [Poción] durante un combate contra un entrenador.

"Este es mi último Pokémon…" dijo Mananti arrojando su Pokéball "¡Ve, Floatzel!"

Floatzel [Nv.369] hiso acto de presencia, nadando fluidamente por el agua con una velocidad sorprendente. Pikachu simplemente le siguió con la mirada, hasta que Floatzel salió del agua como un torpedo y aterrizo en una superficie que se encontraba delante de Pikachu.

"Bien, empecemos…" dijo Mananti "¡Floatzel, usa [Hidrobomba]!"

Rápidamente Floatzel produjo un poderoso torrente de agua que se apresuró hacia Pikachu con gran velocidad.

"Contrarréstalo con [Impactrueno]" indico Red

Pikachu cubrió su cuerpo de relámpagos y disparo su ataque, el cual se apresuró hacia el torrente de agua y le impacto.

El impacto de ambos ataques genero una pequeña onda de expansión que agito el agua momentáneamente y contrarresto por completo ambos ataques. Aunque un par de relámpagos recorrieron el agua.

"¡[Rayo hielo]!" exclamo Mananti

El oponente de Pikachu disparo un veloz rayo helado que se apresuró hacia el velozmente.

"Contrarréstalo con [Impactrueno] también" indico Red

Pikachu nuevamente lanzo un poderoso relámpago que fue en busca del encuentro del [Rayo hielo]. Rápidamente ambos ataques se encontraron y generaron un poderoso impacto acompañado por una pequeña nube de humo.

Sorprendiendo a Pikachu, Floatzel a travesó la nube de humo con su cuerpo iluminado en un destello blanco, al parecer se había acercado velozmente usando [Ataque rápido] y tomando por sorpresa a Pikachu.

"¡Usa [Doble equipo]!" exclamo Red

Pikachu rápidamente genero varias siluetas residuales de el mismo y encaro sin ningún problema a su adversario, quien velozmente impacto con varias de las siluetas pero no logro darle a ni una sola de ellas.

 **[Evasión de Pikachu se ha incrementado]**

Cuando termino su ataque Floatzel se encontraba en la misma superficie que Pikachu y cuando las siluetas residuales desaparecieron el Pokémon tipo [Agua] pudo percatarse de que el verdadero se encontraba justo detrás de él, emanando una gran cantidad de relámpagos de su cuerpo.

"¡Usa [Rayo]!" exclamo Red

Pikachu genero un potente relámpago que se aproximó velozmente hacia Floatzel, pero…

"¡Usa [Agilidad]!" exclamo Mananti

Un instante antes de que el ataque le impactase, Floatzel logro moverse hacia a un lado y esquivar de esa forma el ataque de su oponente. La velocidad con la que se había movido había sido increíble, era casi tan rápido como Pikachu, no, posiblemente era igual de rápido.

" _Un encuentro de velocidad, eh…_ " pensó Red acomodando su gorra "¡Pikachu, usa [Ataque rápido]!"

"¡Tú también Floatzel, usa [Ataque rápido]!" indico Mananti

Ambos Pokémon iluminaron sus cuerpos en destellos y de un segundo a otro desaparecieron, siendo sustituidos por pequeñas nubes de humos. Ambos se encontraron varias veces por todo el escenario, pero debido a su increíble velocidad la mayoría solo podía ver los distintos destellos por todos lados cada vez que se encontraban.

Red simplemente aprecio como ambos Pokémon impactaban numerosas veces mientras se movían por toda la arena de combate con una velocidad increíble, no cabía la menor duda de que era un encuentro puro de velocidad.

Tras unos segundos de repetidos impactos y destellos, ambos Pokémon se separaron y aterrizaron en distintas superficies mientras se miraban entre ellos. Floatzel se mostraba en perfecto estado, y aunque Pikachu se mostraba imponente y determinado, podía notársele un poco cansado.

" _Parece que no aguantara mucho…_ " pensó Red observando a su Pokémon con seriedad " _Tengo que acabarlo lo antes posible…_ "

"Veamos qué haces si hago esto…" dijo Mananti mostrando una sonrisa confiada "¡Floatzel, usa [Acua jet]!"

Floatzel se lanzó al agua con una velocidad digna de un torpedo, nadando rápidamente en dirección a donde Pikachu se encontraba. Ya cuando estaba cerca Floatzel salió del agua con la elegancia digna de lo que en el mundo de Red se conocía como delfín. Rodeado de un manto de agua y lanzándose con poder y velocidad hacia Pikachu.

" _¡Es muy tarde para contrarrestarlo!_ " pensó Red "¡Esquívalo, Pikachu!"

Pikachu no se lo pensó dos veces y usando [Ataque rápido] salió despedido de donde se encontraba y apareció en otra de las superficies de tierra. Pero, Floatzel no detuvo su carga y continúo su ataque, impactando de lleno en contra de aquella superficie de tierra donde Pikachu se encontraba anteriormente.

Una pequeña nube de humo se alzó. Red observo atentamente y cuando la nube de humo se disipo, no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua.

Efectivamente, el ataque de Floatzel había destruido por completo la superficie de tierra.

"¡Ah! ¡Qué tramposo!" exclamo Aura quejándose

"¡Jojojo! ¡Es la ventaja del local!" rio Mananti inflando su pecho, posando ambas manos en la cintura "¿O tienes algún problema, niño?"

Red simplemente le dedico una mirada sumamente seria que estremeció por completo al líder de gimnasio, quien sonreía pero nervioso.

"¡Hazlo de nuevo Floatzel, [Acua jet]!" exclamo Mananti

Nuevamente Floatzel fue hacia donde Pikachu con una velocidad sorprendente, salió del agua y envuelto en un tornado de agua nuevamente busco impactarle. Pikachu nuevamente esquivo el ataque saltando hacia otra de las superficies de tierra, pero nuevamente Floatzel había destruido la superficie de tierra donde se encontraba anteriormente.

" _Si no detengo esa carga no habrá más tierra donde pararnos…_ " pensó Red seriamente "Esquiva el siguiente y espera mi señal, vamos a atacar"

El Pikachu asintió con determinación ante las palabras de su entrenador y espero pacientemente la carga de su adversario.

"Tienes agallas…" dijo Mananti sonriendo "¡Usa [Acua jet] de nuevo!"

Nuevamente el Pokémon tipo [Agua] nado velozmente hacia Pikachu y busco impactarle con su poderosa y veloz carga. Pero nuevamente Pikachu dio un salto hacia otra superficie para esquivar el ataque, pero en medio de su vuelo se giró.

"¡Ahora! ¡Ataca la superficie con [Rayo]!" exclamo Red

Pikachu cubrió su cuerpo de relámpagos poderosos y acatando la indicación de Red, disparo un poderoso [Rayo] hacia la superficie donde anteriormente se encontraba. Y cuando estaba por impactar, Floatzel, que no había detenido su carga, se interpuso entre el [Rayo] y la superficie, recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

Una nube de humo se alzó en aquel sitio mientras Pikachu aterrizaba en una de las superficies de tierra. Red y su Pokémon esperaron pacientemente a que su adversario se mostrase, pero inesperadamente no lo hico por varios segundos. Y entonces, paso.

¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!

Una a una todas las superficies de tierra a excepción de la que Pikachu pisaba se fueron destruyendo rápidamente. Red pudo ver cómo tras haber destruido ya todas, Floatzel se asomó justo por delante de su entrenador, mirando fijamente la última superficie de tierra y a Pikachu sobre ella.

"No pienses mal de mí, niño" dijo Mananti serio "Podrá ser un arma de doble filo, pero, Floatzel, usa [Danza lluvia]"

En ese instante un par de nubes comenzaron a aparecer en el techo del gimnasio, oscuras, cargadas de agua y al instante comenzó a llover. Todos los presentes se mojaron y no era una lluvia débil, no, era fuerte. Casi parecía como si una tormenta se hubiese desatado dentro de aquel acuífero gimnasio.

Red simplemente mantuvo una expresión seria mientras la lluvia recorría su rostro, su Pokémon estaba exactamente igual que él, simplemente esperando.

"¡Ahora! ¡Usa [Acua jet]!" exclamo Mananti "¡Termínalo!"

Floatzel comenzó su veloz carga a través de la acuática arena, agitando las aguas con poder y generando inmensas olas que casi cubren la superficie donde estaba Pikachu con agua. Pikachu simplemente observo como Floatzel salía del agua envuelto en aquel tornado de agua.

Red mantuvo una expresión seria en su rostro, ya los [Ps] de Pikachu se encontraban muy bajos y sin ningún lugar a donde escapar, recibir esa carga seria el final del combate para el pequeño roedor amarillo. Quizas no perderia el combate, puesto que Red aun podia usar otro de sus 5 Pokémon restantes, pero no queria hacerlo y era por una sola razón:

¡Pikachu aún no se rendía! Red podía verlo en sus ojos, sabía que podía hacerlo. Apretó los puños y alzo su mano al cielo, sonriendo mientras observaba a su apasionado Pokémon. El [Rayo] anterior había hecho un daño significativo a Floatzel, un solo ataque más y lo terminarían. Si había un momento para darle una vuelta al encuentro y ganar, era ahora.

"¡Usa [Placaje eléctrico]! ¡Ve a por él!" exclamo Red sonriendo

Pikachu se aferró con poder a la superficie de tierra que pisaba, la cual se encontraba ya un poco inundada. El cuerpo del roedor se envolvió en una inmensa cantidad de poderosísimos relámpagos que recorrieron por completo la arena de combate acuática. El agua misma se ilumino en un destello dorado al igual que el Pokémon amarillo.

Los ojos de Red y los de Pikachu brillaron con fuerza y se fijaron en exactamente la misma cosa, la victoria.

"¡A por el!" exclamo Red

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!

La superficie de tierra que Pikachu pisaba fue destruida por el poder con el que Pikachu había salido despedido hacia su oponente, envuelto en una cantidad increíble de relámpagos y brillando como nunca antes. La [Bufanda roja] ondeaba con poder mientras su portador se lanzaba al encuentro contra su enemigo.

Ambos Pokémon impactaron sus poderosas cargas con un poder aterrador. El impacto genero una poderosa onda de expansión que agito las aguas y causo que una gran parte se saliera de la arena, así como también una gran cantidad de relámpagos.

Red pudo ver como los [Ps] de Pikachu reducían rápidamente y parecía que no iba a lograrlo, pero, aun así sonrió. Confió en que podía hacerlo y tras unos segundos de un poderoso choque de fuerzas, finalmente sucedió.

¡PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Derrotando por completo la carga de su enemigo, Pikachu logro disipar por completo el agua que envolvía el cuerpo de Floatzel y le dejo completamente expuesto ante su propio ataque, el cual obviamente continuo y le impacto con poder en el cuerpo.

Floatzel salió despedido hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo emanaba una gran cantidad de vapor y relámpagos, completamente fuera de combate cayó al agua de la arena, con los ojos como remolino.

Pikachu por otro lado había ganado el combate, pero el cansancio se hiso notar ya al final y su vista se volvió borrosa y ya sin ninguna fuerza comenzó a caer hacia el agua ya casi inconsciente.

Y cuando estaba por caer fue atrapado por un par de brazos que le abrazaron y cuando el roedor abrió los ojos se vio a si mismo entre los brazos de su entrenador, quien le había atrapado antes de caer al agua.

Aunque al final ambos terminaron cayendo al agua y mojándose.

Red nado a la orilla y dejo a su Pokémon fuera del agua mientras le miraba. Sonriendo suavemente Red estiro su mano hasta el Pokémon amarillo y le acaricio la cabeza.

"Bien hecho" dijo Red

Los ojos del pequeño roedor brillaron como nunca antes y fue a acariciar su propia mejilla contra Red en un ataque de felicidad y emoción. Aunque debido a la emoción y al cuerpo mojado de Red, Pikachu le dio una pequeña descarga.

Ya al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, cuando la arena ya se había restaurado y el suelo la había cubierto, Mananti se acercó a donde Red y su Pokémon, que se encontraba sobre su hombro derecho. Por supuesto cabe destacar que Mananti proporciono secadoras a todos para secarse debido a que había usado [Danza lluvia] y había mojado a todos. Con el clima invernal de afuera, lo ultimo que querían era salir mojados.

"Tienes un Pokémon bastante fuerte ahí, eh…" comento Mananti con una sonrisa, mirando al Pikachu en el hombro de Red

"¿Oíste? Te elogio…" dijo Red mirando a su Pokémon

Pikachu exhalo aire por la nariz mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo, no se hiso del rogar ante los elogios sobre el mismo.

"¡Jajaja! ¡No esperaba menos de ti…!" dijo Mananti entregándole una medalla a Red "Es un honor para mí entregarte la medalla del gimnasio de agua"

 **[Red ha obtenido Medalla Ciénaga]**

 **[Se ha registrado a Entrenador Mananti en la [Pokénav]]**

"Te deseo suerte en tu viaje, nos veremos después" dijo Mananti despidiese con la mano

Red simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se giró, procediendo a salir del gimnasio, pero antes llegando a donde se encontraban sus compañeras, quienes le miraban con una expresión de sorpresa.

"¡Eso! ¡Estuvo! ¡Increíble!" exclamo Aura eufórica "¡No tenía idea de que Pikachu era tan fuerte!"

"¡Yo tampoco!" agrego Maya igual de emocionada

"Me siento afortunada de haber sido capaz de ver tal enfrentamiento" comento Malta agradecida y muy emocionada

Pikachu no se hiso del rogar a la hora de inflar su pecho, orgulloso de los halagos que le hacían. Red suspiro ligeramente y entrego su Pokémon a las chicas, quienes lo abrazaron, acariciaron y apapacharon un poco como recompensa por su esfuerzo.

Tras salir del gimnasio Pokémon Red alzo la mirada al cielo, el sol estaba caliente. Ya no había nada que hacer aquí.

"¡Oigan!"

A lo lejos una voz les llamo, por lo que todos voltearon a ver. En la lejanía y entre la multitud pudieron apreciar como Blue se encaminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer muy feliz.

"Ya volví" dijo Blue sonriente

"¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto Aura

"Si, fui capaz de atrapar algunos Pokémon raros" dijo Blue levantando el pulgar "¿Y a ti como te fue, Red?"

"Bien, ya gane la medalla" dijo Red con normalidad

"Entonces no me perdí de mucho…"

"Yo no diría eso…" dijo Maya sonriendo

"Si, el combate fue excelente" agrego Malta

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Blue "¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¿Y mi hijo?"

"Aquí" dijo Maya entregando el [Huevo] a su "madre"

"¡Aquí estas, te extrañe tanto!"

Red simplemente observo eso con normalidad y después miro los alrededores. Ya una vez ganado el gimnasio era hora de irse.

"Oh, es cierto" dijo Blue mirando a Red seriamente "Cuando salí del [Gran Pantano] pude ver a uno de los miembros del equipo Galaxia. Parecía estar haciendo una de las suyas…"

"¿El equipo Galaxia, otra vez?" pregunto Aura cansada

"Esos de verdad no se cansan…" comento Maya igual de cansada

"La terquedad es una virtud, dicen…" dijo Malta sonriendo

Las 4 miraron hacia Red esperando su respuesta. Red por otro lado consideraba una completa molestia tener que lidiar con el equipo Galaxia, pero sabía que sus compañeras no le dejarían hacerse de la vista gorda, así que solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

"Vamos a dar un vistazo entonces" dijo Red poniéndose en marcha

Sonriendo ampliamente por la respuesta del chico, las 4 le siguieron de cerca dispuestos a ir a ver que estaba tramando aquel miembro del equipo Galaxia, aunque Red ya sabía perfectamente de que se trataba.

Tras unos minutos de haber recorrido la ciudad y de haber llegado a lo que Red reconoció como la entrada al [Gran Pantano], efectivamente fueron capaces de apreciar lo que reconocieron inmediatamente como uno de los miembros del equipo Galaxia que al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono o algo.

Red y su [Party] se acercaron a él.

"¡Ah! ¡Tú eres…!" exclamo el miembro del equipo Galaxia hartamente sorprendido, señalando con el dedo a Red "¡El chico que se ha estado metiendo en nuestros planes!"

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" pregunto Aura con una expresión seria

"¿Acaso están planeando robar algo de nuevo?" pregunto Blue abrazando el [Huevo] a modo de protección

"¡Hmph! ¡Como si fuera a…!" dijo el miembro del equipo Galaxia sin terminar, notando la penetrante y seria mirada de Red sobre su persona "¡D-De cualquier forma dejen de meterse en nuestros planes, mocosos! ¡Nada bueno saldrá de inmiscuirse en nuestro plan! ¡Y ni siquiera se les ocurra seguirme!"

El miembro del equipo Galaxia procedió a irse caminando a paso rápido. Tras haberse alejado un par de metros miro por encima de su hombro y noto como aquel grupo todavía le miraba y rápidamente comenzó a correr con velocidad.

"Está escapando" dijo Aura

"Escapo" dijo Blue

"Sin duda escapo" dijo Maya

"Escapo, como un cobarde" dijo Malta

" _Ya sé que escapo, no necesitan hacer tanto énfasis_ " pensó Red suspirando " _Así que ya es momento de comenzar con la molesta y aburrida persecución del miembro Galaxia, eh. Que molestia…_ "

Mientras Red suspiraba con cansancio, sus compañeras le miraron.

"¿No deberíamos seguirlo?" preguntaron al unísono "Lo vamos a perder"

"No importa, se perfectamente hacia dónde va, no hay ninguna prisa" dijo Red procediendo a caminar "En marcha entonces…"

"Siii~"

Se dispusieron a salir de la ciudad dispuestos a darle caza a ese miembro del equipo Galaxia. Pero justo antes de salir, una especie de escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Red y fue en ese momento que recordó algo, algo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"¡Oh! ¡Nos vemos de nuevo…!"

Una voz se escuchó detrás suyo y girándose Red fue capaz de apreciarle.

Ahí se encontraba Israel, vistiendo aquel conjunto tan distintivo. Pero, había algo diferente en él, una especie de aura irradiaba de su cuerpo y producía una extraña presión que sorprendió ligeramente a Red.

Y no era que fuera extraño, Red normalmente sentía esas cosas cuando se enfrentaba a los líderes de alto mando de la [Liga Pokémon], por lo que verlo en Israel era extraño. Quizás como resultado de la avanzada y extremadamente rápida evolución de Maya este chico también se había vuelto exageradamente fuerte en poco tiempo.

Aunque era un poco distinto, ciertamente Red ya había sentido esas cosas antes, pero lo que Israel le producía era una sensación que él conocía. Una presión que el recordaba de cuando gano la primer [Liga Pokémon] en [Kanto]. Si, Israel…

Emanaba exactamente la misma aura y presión que Green.

"Un gusto de verlos, Red, Maya" saludo Israel con una sonrisa

Extrañamente esa sonrisa parecía bastante intimidante.

Red esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro y afilo la mirada, haciendo brillar sus ojos.

"Hola, señor rival"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Si, lose, me tarde una eternidad en actualizar y una disculpa no será suficiente, pero es que se me juntaron muchas cosas y al final casi no tuve tiempo de escribir y aunque no me lo crean también me enoja bastante.**_

 _ **Ah, perdón si me emocione un poco en la pelea de Pikachu, es que estaba escuchando un par de canciones que me inspiraban a mas no poder y estaba súper inspirado mientras escribía esa pelea y creo que me pase un poco. Quizás la batalla (desde mi punto de vista) quedo un poco demasiado épica, claro, desde mi punto de vista, no sé qué habrán pensado ustedes.**_

 _ **Ah, y antes de pasar a otro tema quiero preguntarles: ¿Qué Pokémon debería salir del [Huevo] que Blue y Red están criando? A decir verdad no tengo una idea clara sobre cual Pokémon debería salir de dicho [Huevo], así que estoy aceptando sugerencias. Solo no vayan a exagerar pidiendo que salga un jodido Arceus, porque ahí tenemos problemas.**_

 _ **Espero sus sugerencias.**_

 _ **¿Qué le habrá pasado a Israel? Eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo. Ah, y antes de que lo olvide, Cynthia también hará acto de presencia en el siguiente, así que espérenlo ansiosos.**_

 _ **¿Y qué les pareció lo de las [Sub-habilidades]? A decir verdad se me ocurrió mientras jugaba "Elsword", pues en ese juego hay habilidades "activas" y "pasivas" y ¡Ta-dah! La idea me llego y la escribí, espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Poco a poco vamos a ir sabiendo de que va esto de las [Habilidades].**_

 _ **Y ahora pasemos a los reviews :V**_

 _ **Morphosis Dragón :**_

 _ **¡Joder! Me has espantado, colega. Eso ha estado un poco, mucho, demasiado épico.**_

 _ **Krystyam09 :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado. Si, parece que a la gente le agrada Cynthia y lo más probable es que entre al "harem", aunque aún no concreto del todo el tema del "harem" y en lo personal me gustaría sobre-llevarlo de una mejor manera. Si, Mewtwo aparecerá después, tenlo por seguro. Arceus aparecerá, pero no formara parte del equipo de Red, ya lo veras luego. Y si llego a pensarlo, te aviso.**_

 _ **Gracias por el review.**_

 _ **KRT215 :**_

 _ **Gracias por el halago y el review, compañero. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Apocalups Dragón :**_

 _ **See~, Cynthia va a estar más que encantada cuando Red elogie a su Pokémon y ten por seguro que cuando llegue el enfrentamiento entre esos dos monstruos (por qué Cynthia esta OP a muerte), será endemoniadamente épico, lo aseguro.**_

 _ **Omarzevallos96 :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te guste el fic, a decir verdad no estaba muy seguro sobre si animarme a escribir esta historia y cuando me decidí a hacerlo, me sorprendí de su gran recibimiento, así que me alegra que te guste. Si, efectivamente, por las prisas en [Kanto] Red olvido capturar a Mewtwo y algunas otras cosas, de las cuales se hablaran en un futuro.**_

 _ **Dixon16 :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el capítulo y la pelea te hayan gustado, me inspire un poco en esa pelea :D, y ahora sobre las preguntas:**_

 _ **-A decir verdad los movimientos Z no me gustaron tanto, se me hicieron un poco exagerados e innecesariamente poderosos, aunque posiblemente aparezcan aquí después, mucho después.**_

 _ **-No eres el único, también he pensado en hacer algo con ese pobre Zubat que solo lo usan para usar [Destello], tratare de darle un poco más de atención.**_

 _ **-Y sobre esa voz, a veces la escucho también, pero siempre la dejo en visto, es lo mejor.**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas :**_

 _ **Y como siempre tu review no falta, colega. Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado y la historia te esté gustando. La [Presencia] de Red sí que intimida, sino pregúntales a esos malnacidos del equipo Galaxia, jaja. Si y es como dije, no quiero que Red se salte nada en ninguna región, de ahí que no haya matado a Helio en el instante en el que lo miro y sobre los lagos, pues si, antes hay que obtener las jodidas medallas xD.**_

 _ **Gracias por las sugerencias sobre el [Huevo], pues estoy un poco indeciso sobre que Pokémon debería de nacer y no quiero que salga un jodido Caterpie, así que acepto sugerencias. Y que suerte la tuya, en todo mi historial de juegos de Pokémon jamás me ha salido un jodido Shiny, yo dudaba de su existencia.**_

 _ **Y aunque también pensé en mostrar el poderío de Charizard contra Mananti y su tipo [Agua], decidí darle un poco de luz al pequeño Pikachu que solo aparece montado sobre el hombro de Red, espero que te haya agradado su pelea. Y a Fantina ya le tengo planeado algo, jejeje.**_

 _ **Ahora las respuestas a tus preguntitas, en orden, eh:**_

 _ **-Eso es algo que he estado pensando bastante, pues a diferencia de Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda, aquí no hay un "objeto" que pueda usarse para cambiar la edición del juego en si (recordaras que en [Hoenn] Red convirtió el Rubí en Esmeralda con la [Esfera roja]), pero aquí pues, aun no lo tengo claro. Pero, quiero que Giratina aparezca, así que por cojones esto se convertirá en Platino.**_

 _ **-Pues no lo llamaría precisamente una "conexión", no puedo decir mucho porque no quiero joder la sorpresa con un spoiler de cojones, pero será interesante cuando suceda.**_

 _ **-Efectivamente, más adelante tenía planeado meter un [Player] femenino, pero eso sucederá yo creo hasta después de terminar con la saga de [Johto], ósea la que sigue de esta.**_

 _ **-A decir verdad ni siquiera lo había pensado o considerado, por lo que no se unirá al [Party]. Al [Party] de Red solo se unen personas especiales, ya las veras después, pues él [Party] que tengo pensado y planeado aún no está completo y sera super OP.**_

 _ **-Claro que volverán a aparecer, esos tres personajes me interesan bastante, así que más tarde escribiré sobre ellos. Ya ves que de momento la historia solo trata de ganar ligas y eso, pero cuando termine y empiece mi propia saga, empezaremos a tocar temas distintos y profundos, como lo es el tema de los [Player], el amor y el que sucederá con Red en ese mundo y con las [Characters] a su alrededor.**_ _ **Y es que tengo tanto planeado para esta historia que ¡Joder! Espero que continúes leyéndola hasta que la termine, enserio.**_

 _ **-Como se vio en este episodio Red ya está empezando a experimentar y tarde o temprano creara un nuevo platillo y sobre cómo lo tomaran sus compañeras, puedes apostar a que tendrán un orgasmo culinario (véase "Shokugeky no Soma").**_

 _ **-Nah, Aura fue, es y será siempre la consentida de Red. Curiosamente yo no tenía planeado esto, al inicio yo quería que Red tuviese una relación más cercana con Blue, pero mientras escribía la saga de [Hoenn] me gustó mucho el personaje de Aura y pues ahora es la consentida de Red.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que hayan complacido mis respuestas.**_

 _ **TEIET :**_

 _ **Jajaja, veo que mi método infalible de "publicar tarde para no dejar dormir a los seguidores" funciona, jajaja.**_

 _ **Y sobre lo de Red, ten por seguro que pronto cambiara y se llevara mucho mejor con todos en general, ya se están empezando a notar los cambios, ¿no?. Y sobre lo del largo, siempre escribo los caps de 9~12 mil palabras respectivamente, ni que decirte.**_

 _ **Ragna Hurricane :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y la pelea V.S Brega, de igual forma espero que te haya gustado la pelea V.S Mananti, donde hice que Pikachu se luciera un poco.**_

 _ **Y ya lo dije, también me siento mal por el pobre Zubat, pronto cambiare eso, ya lo veras.**_

 _ **Mananti: Rey misterio.**_

 _ **Me has hecho el día, xD.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000 :**_

 _ **¡Oh! ¿Tú eres Kagz18000? Ya decía yo que el numero me sonaba, y que mal con lo de la cuenta. Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo y sí, me encanta escribir escenas con Red avergonzado, xD. Espero que te hayas recuperado y nos leemos después.**_

 _ **Daisuke :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado la pelea y si, la primera vez que Red halaga al Pokémon de alguien, pero OJO, no la última.**_

 _ **Y también he pensado que Red participe en los concursos, pero aún no lo concreto, puede que haga que sean sus compañeras las que participen, pero bueh, aún no lo concreto.**_

 _ **GuerreroWalker :**_

 _ **Me alegro que te guste leer esta historia.**_

 _ **Mmmm, también pensé en eso, pero aun no estoy del todo seguro que Red vaya a pelear en el [Frente de Batalla], principalmente porque aún no concreto algunos detalles, pero, quizás lo haga, quien sabe, necesito pensarlo.**_

 _ **Zero1734 :**_

 _ **Efectivamente, Red va a encontrarse con Gold y será exactamente como dices "Rivales definitivos", cuando se enfrenten, puedes apostar a que morirás por una sobre-dosis de epicidad pura.**_

 _ **RedYellowLove :**_

 _ **Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. ¿Y a quien le gustaría estar delante de [Intimidación]? ¡A nadie!**_

 _ **Touhouist :**_

 _ **Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado. Y finalmente alguien que me entiende, Cynthia es muy OP y te aseguro que cuando Red se le enfrente, será endemoniadamente épico. Jajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado la parte donde Brega se muerde la lengua, lo pensé y lo escribí y hasta yo me reí un poco mientras escribía xD.**_

 _ **Los del equipo Galaxia tienen una muy mala suerte por tener a Red como enemigo, seh.**_

 _ **Y lo de Red con Blue, me alegro que te haya gustado. Te seré sincero, no entiendo bien eso de los "Shipping" así que no tengo la menor idea.**_

 _ **Nos leemos después.**_

 _ **Ad :**_

 _ **Gracias y claro.**_

 _ **Brandon :**_

 _ **Me alegro que te gusten mis capítulos y me esforzare para no tardar tanto, para que no comiences de nuevo. Y sobre Latios y Latias, pues se verá después.**_

 _ **Hunkwesker :**_

 _ **Me alegro que te haya gustado y sobre el [Player] que acompañara a Red, pues ya lo veras después. Y sobre lo de Riolu, aun no estoy seguro, como explique anteriormente, así que estoy abierto a sugerencias.**_

 _ **Quería hacer que Red no fuese tan parecido al pierde ligas Ash, pero al final me salió igual de lento y tímido con las mujeres, trabajare en corregir eso ya lo veras. Y si, [Kalos] también aparecerá aquí.**_

 _ **Alber Breaker :**_

 _ **Ciertamente será épico, pero será mucho después. Lo he pensado, pero no lo sé aun, puede que sí o puede que no, quien sabe.**_

 _ **1 :**_

 _ **Gracias por el halago y perdona por la tardanza, espero poder actualizar cada vez más pronto.**_

 _ **Exride1 :**_

 _ **Si, después Red va a tener sentimientos románticos hacia sus compañeras, pues de momento apenas se están estableciendo bases y rompiendo algunas paredes en el interior de Red. Todo empezara a mejorar después de la saga de [Johto].**_

 _ **Selkova :**_

 _ **No te preocupes, que no he abandonado el fic ni nada por el estilo. Gracias por el halago y no tienes que preocuparte, llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de escribir esta historia y no la voy a abandonar, ya que a mí también me gusta mucho, como dije antes, tengo demaciadas cosas planeadas para esta historia y me gustaría que estuvieses aqui cuando terminase.**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí termina la sección de rewiews.**_

 _ **Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	12. Sinnoh 7-?

[Ciudad Pradera].

Después de haber derrotado a Mananti, el líder del gimnasio tipo [Agua] de la ciudad, Red y su [Party] se dispusieron a salir de la ciudad para comenzar a perseguir al miembro del equipo Galaxia que hace unos minutos había dejado la ciudad.

Normalmente ya se habrían puesto en marcha por la [Ruta 213] para regresar hacia la [Orilla Valor], que era el lugar donde Red recordaba que el miembro de Galaxia iría. Aunque esta vez parecía ser ligeramente distinto.

Justo antes de salir de la ciudad y como Red ya recordaba, Israel hiso acto de presencia. Pero esta vez sí que sorprendió ligeramente a Red debido a algunos factores a su alrededor que simplemente no podían ser pasados por alto.

Israel emanaba un aura y presión que aunque no eran idénticas a Green, se codeaba bastante con el mencionado. La mirada del chico transmitía confianza y agresividad, además de una intimidación que solo los líderes de alto mando transmitían.

Honestamente Red estaba sorprendido. No hacían más que un par de semanas desde la última vez que se habían encontrado con Israel y los cambios en el chico eran bastante notables. Red atribuyo el increíble cambio y evolución de Israel al rápido y avanzado desarrollo de Maya como entrenadora Pokémon.

"Hola, señor rival" dijo Red mostrando una sonrisa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con fuerza

 **[Red ha usado [Intimidación]]**

Inconscientemente Red había usado [Intimidación]. Y aunque era increíble el cambio que Israel había presentado tanto en nivel como en confianza, decir que se encontraba al nivel de Red sería una completa exageración. Por supuesto cedió ante la [intimidación] por parte de Red.

Israel retrocedió un paso, aunque mantuvo la sonrisa intimidante en su rostro, pero podía verse una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla. Al parecer [intimidación] le había afectado bastante bien.

 **[¡Es súper efectivo!]**

Las compañeras del campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] también mantenían una expresión seria en su rostro. Claramente ellas también había notado el sorprendente cambio en Israel y estaban más que sorprendidas.

"V-Vi tu pelea con Mananti en una transmisión en vivo…" dijo Israel mostrando a Red un celular con una sonrisa "No podía esperar menos de ti, un combate simplemente increíble. Tu Pikachu es bastante fuerte…"

"Dejemos eso para después, supongo que viniste por otra razón…" dijo Red con una expresión seria "¿No es así?"

"A decir verdad sí, me alegro de que lo hayas notado"

En ese instante Red pudo sentir como el aire alrededor de Israel cambiaba y la presión que emanaba aumentaba. Claramente podía verse su pasión y entusiasmo por una pelea, Red normalmente podía ver eso en los entrenadores Pokémon en las diversas rutas, pero Israel lo había llevado a otro nivel.

Por la presión y el aura de Israel, Red suponía que era bastante fuerte, quizás no tanto como lo era el o alguno de los líderes de alto mando o líderes de gimnasio adaptados a su nivel, pues en términos de habilidad y experiencia le superaban por creces, pero en poder puro quizá si era casi tan fuerte como lo era él. No parecía que fuese a ser un combate sencillo, incluso para Red.

Pero, Red no sería quien lo enfrentase. Ciertamente parecía ser bastante poderoso, en términos de poder parecía ser completamente digno de ser atendido por Red y al parecer ese era el objetivo de Israel. Aunque, el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] no pensaba lo mismo.

" _Esto es algo que supe desde que me encontré con Aura en [Hoenn]…_ " pensó Red girándose hacia sus compañeras, encaminándose hacia una de ellas " _Aunque soy yo quien reta a los líderes de gimnasio, soy quien gana las medallas y quien gana la [Liga Pokémon], yo no soy el protagonista de esas historias. Yo solo soy el co-protagonista de esta historia…_ "

Red miro fijamente los ojos de una de sus compañeras.

" _La persona que hace que esta historia avance…_ "

Se colocó detrás de ella.

" _La persona que debe enfrentar a Israel como rival…_ "

Puso ambas manos en los hombros de ella.

" _La protagonista de esta historia…_ "

Empujándole para dejarle delante de Israel, quien observaba con sorpresa.

"No es otra más que tu…." dijo Red sonriendo suavemente "Maya"

"¿Yo?" pregunto Maya señalándose a sí misma "¡¿E-Ehhhhhh?!"

Maya no podía ocultar la inmensa sorpresa que le causo el ser escogida por Red para enfrentar a Israel. Desde su punto de vista, ella era sin duda la más débil de todas las compañeras de Red, por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Sin duda Blue o Aura podían dar una mejor pelea que ella, inclusive Malta.

"N-N-No puedo, imposible" negó Maya negando con la cabeza con fuerza, intentando retroceder "¡No puedo hacerlo!"

Israel simplemente soltó una pequeña risa debido a lo que Red trataba de insinuar. Maya por otro lado bajo la mirada levemente, pues aunque ella era consciente de su desarrollo y crecimiento, no tenía la confianza para afirmar ser tan fuerte como Israel parecía.

"Le falta confianza, pero te apuesto a que puede derrotarte fácilmente…" dijo Red sonriendo con confianza "Fue entrenada por mi después de todo"

"U-Um…Red" dijo Maya mirándole por encima de su hombro "Preferiría no tener que hacer esto. No creo ser tan fuerte como piensas…"

"¿De que estas hablando, Maya? Tú mejor que nadie deberías ser consciente de tu crecimiento. Eres fuerte, jamás lo dudes. Yo he visto tu progreso y no podría estar más orgulloso. Sé que puedes vencerlo…"

"Aunque digas eso…"

"No te lo estaría pidiendo si no creyese en ti" dijo Red sonriendo suavemente "Siendo consciente de tu desarrollo, confió en que puedes derrotarle. Confió en ti, Maya…"

"Red…" dijo Maya mirándole con sorpresa, para después mirar hacia adelante con determinación "E-Entiendo, lo hare. Si tú dices que estoy lista, entonces lo estoy…"

"Bien dicho"

Israel por su lado continuo mirando a su supuesta "rival" con una expresión divertida. A saber por qué había pasado durante el tiempo que Red no le había visto, pero venia cargado con una cantidad excesiva de confianza que no le hiso intimidarse en lo más mínimo ante la presencia de Maya. Sin embargo, eso cambio rápidamente.

Maya inhalo y exhalo aire varias veces, calmando su corazón y tranquilizándose. Levanto la mirada, mirando fijamente al chico delante de ella a los ojos. Uso su mano para subir su bufanda, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro.

En ese momento fue que Israel finalmente pudo notarlo. Los ojos de Maya comenzaron a brillar con poder, al mismo tiempo que una especie de aura comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de la chica, una presión invisible se hiso presente y le tomó por sorpresa, haciéndole sudar un poco.

En ese estado y con Red justo detrás de ella, ambos crearon una imagen que Israel simplemente no fue capaz de soportar. La imagen de esos dos entrenadores, con sus cuerpos cubiertos por un manto de aura y con sus ojos brillando con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que ambos emanaban una presión invisible fue más que suficiente para abrumarle por completo y forzarle a retroceder un par de pasos con temor.

 **[Entrenador Israel ha retrocedido]**

Al ver la ventana saltar delante de él, Red simplemente sonrió divertido al ver como Israel recibía su merecido por parte de Maya. No tenía idea de que él había sido un factor clave para hacer que el chico retrocediese de esa forma.

"Bu-Bueno, parece que no eran mentiras después de todo…" dijo Israel sonriendo falsamente mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla "Pareces ser muy fuerte, Maya"

Normalmente Maya habría entrado en pánico por el elogio, pero ya había entrado en un estado de concentración puro, normal de cuando empezaba a combatir y ni siquiera se inmuto ante el comentario. Israel al ver eso dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero a diferencia de lo que Red pensó, esta vez decidió retroceder e hiso desaparecer aquella aura intimidante.

"Me hubiese gustado pelear, pero resulta que estoy muy ocupado" dijo Israel sonriendo "Ustedes también parecen estarlo. Lo dejaremos para otro momento. Espero poder enfrentarme a ti después, Maya…"

Israel se dio la vuelta y rápidamente comenzó a caminar, alejándose y desapareciendo en la distancia tras unos segundos. Maya mantuvo una expresión seria en su rostro un par de segundos más, hasta que después volvió a ser la de siempre dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

"¡Que aliviooo~!" exclamo Maya llevándose una mano al pecho "No sabía que iba a hacer en caso de que decidiese pelear…"

En ese momento la chica sintió como alguien le acariciaba la cabeza y al mirar detrás suyo pudo ver a Red acariciándole la cabeza con una sonrisa suave adornándole el rostro.

 **[Red ha usado [Caricia]]**

"Bien hecho. Huyo con la cola entre las patas…" dijo Red divertido "Lo hiciste bien, Maya. Sabía que podrías hacerlo…"

"Red…" dijo Maya dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios, ruborizándose mientras agradecía la caricia con un par de risitas "Jejeje~"

 **[¡Es súper efectivo!]**

Después de acariciarle por unos segundos Red retiro su mano de la cabeza de Maya. La chica por otro lado se encontraba algo ruborizada por las acciones del chico, aunque su sonrojo desapareció al ver la mirada fija de sus otras tres compañeras que le mostraban expresiones serias.

"U-Um…" dijo Maya cubriéndose con las manos, sonriendo con un poco de nervios "Chi-Chicas…"

En ese instante las tres se encaminaron hacia ella y esta inevitablemente se cubrió con los brazos. Sorprendentemente lo que sintió a continuación fue un abrazo breve por parte de las tres, lo que género que esta abriese los ojos.

"¡Bien hecho, Maya!" exclamo Aura mostrando una alegre sonrisa en su rostro "¡Le enseñaste a ese creído que no debe subestimarte!"

"Buen trabajo" felicito Blue mostrando el pulgar en alto con una sonrisa "Mama está muy orgullosa"

"No podía esperar menos de ti, Maya" dijo Malta sonriendo suavemente

"Chicas…" dijo Maya con los ojos brillando, casi a punto de llorar "Gracias…"

Red observo eso con una sonrisa suave a un par de pasos de ellas. El mejor que nadie sabía que tan fuerte era Maya y que era capaz de hacer, era consciente de su falta de confianza y al parecer también sufría un complejo de inferioridad que no seria fácil de eliminar. Así que verla lidiar con Israel de esa forma, verla ganar algo de confianza, le hiso sentirse aliviado.

"Muy bien" dijo Red aplaudiendo, llamando la atención de sus compañeras "Dejemos eso para después. Ahora mismo debemos lidiar con otra cosa, ¿Lo recuerdan?"

"Ah" dijeron las tres al unísono, mirándose mutuamente "El miembro del equipo Galaxia"

"Así es. Debemos ponernos en marcha para alcanzarlo lo más pronto posible"

"Siii~"

"En marcha entonces…"

Rápidamente el [Party] comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida de la ciudad, lo que les llevaría directamente hacia la [Ruta 213]. Red recordaba que el miembro del equipo Galaxia huiría hacia la [Orilla Valor], por lo tanto lo único que debían hacer era regresar hacia ese sitio.

Sin embargo, aunque la [Ruta 213] era la ruta más corta de la región, con su tamaño actual y el tiempo que habían perdido el día de hoy en llegar y la pelea contra Mananti, no lograrían llegar a la [Orilla Valor] antes del anochecer.

* * *

[Ruta 213].

Ya para el anochecer, la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, bañando con su luz toda la ruta e iluminando algunos puntos determinados. Entre un par de arbustos y bastante cerca de una cueva, había una fogata encendida y a su alrededor había un grupo de 5 personas.

Claro eran Red y su [Party]. El campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] se encontraba delante de una [Olla] llena de agua que se encontraba hirviendo, recién había comenzado a vaciar algunas cuantas bayas cortadas para comenzar a preparar su delicioso [Jugo de bayas].

Sus compañeras se encontraban sentadas en diferentes tocones que actuaban como sillas alrededor de un tocón más grande que actuaba de mesa. Claro habían realizado una sesión de grindeo antes del anochecer, Red no les dejaría holgazanear todo el día. Y también habían sido las encargadas de montar el campamento y buscar leña para la fogata.

El Charizard de Red se encontraba fuera, recostado cerca de la fogata al parecer reposando con completa normalidad. El Pikachu de Red se encontraba recostado sobre el inmenso reptil, esperando pacientemente a que Red terminase de preparar su manjar. Después del gran esfuerzo y valor que había mostrado durante su pelea en el gimnasio de [Agua], Red le serviría todas las raciones que quisiera el roedor como recompensa.

Tras un par de minutos Red finalmente termino de preparar la cena y procedió a servirla. Les sirvió a sus compañeras, a sus dos Pokémon e incluso a algunos Pokémon que habían llegado como producto del aroma de la comida. Ya llegados a ese punto y acostumbrándose a eso, Red decidió dejar salir a todos sus Pokémon restantes y también les sirvió un plato.

Por supuesto la ronda de halagos hacia el chef no se hiso esperar, siendo halagado por todas sus compañeras y Pokémon presentes. No importaba cuantas veces fuese halagado, Red simplemente no podría acostumbrarse a ello y avergonzarse era completamente inevitable.

" _Pronto tendré que comenzar con la experimentación para crear algún nuevo platillo…_ " pensó Red sentado en un tocón, degustando con normalidad la cena

Mientras cenaba, Red dirigió la mirada hacia su [Mochila], la cual se encontraba dentro de la cueva que usarían como refugio para pasar la noche.

" _Afortunadamente las cosas no se pudren dentro de mi inventario, de otra forma ya habría perdido un montón de cosas…_ " pensó Red con alivio " _El inventario de los [Player] es increíble, no hay duda de ello…_ "

La cena continúo con completa normalidad por un par de minutos más. Algunos repitieron su ración un par de veces, pero ninguno como lo había hecho el pequeño roedor amarillo, ese chico se había esmerado en comer esta vez como recompensa por haber ganado el solo al líder de gimnasio Mananti. Cuando la cena termino los Pokémon salvajes que habían sido atraídos por el olor se fueron con normalidad.

Tras terminar de cenar Red y sus compañeras limpiaron el lugar y guardaron los platos, al igual que la [Olla], echaron una buena cantidad de leña a la fogata para que esta no se apagase en la noche y se fueron a cada una de sus [Casas de acampar].

La noche paso sin ningún problema.

* * *

[Orilla Valor].

Ya para el medio día del día siguiente, Red y su [Party] ya habían arribado nuevamente en la [Orilla Valor], lugar de descanso para las personas que viajaban por la región de [Sinnoh]. Al llegar al lugar fue recibido por una multitud de fans emocionados por su presencia, estábamos hablando del campeón de dos regiones.

Red firmo un par de autógrafos a unos cuantos chicos e incluso se tomó algunas fotos, entre otras cosas. Cabe destacar que aunque normalmente el número de fans chicas era mayor que los varones, esta vez casi ninguna logro sacarse una foto con el chico, debido a que eran fulminadas por las miradas de las compañeras de Red. Y ninguna estaba tan loca para intentar acercarse al chico cuando estaban siendo intimidadas por esas 4 mujeres.

Ya después de un par de minutos de estar firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotos, Red decidido detener la sesión y junto a su [Party] continuaron con su objetivo. Los fans entendieron y se dispersaron, entre algunos halagos entre otras muchas cosas que avergonzaron a Red.

"Podría acostumbrarme a las multitudes…" dijo Blue con un pequeño rubor, sonriendo

"Aunque no vinieron por ti…" dijo Aura mirándole

"Y-Y-Y-Yo no estoy tan acostumbrada…" dijo Maya nerviosa, ocultándose detrás de Malta

"Yo tampoco, aun es algo sorprendente e intimidante…" dijo Malta sonriendo, aunque un poco nerviosa

Red no podía decir que estaba mejor que ellas, pues aunque podía manejar a los fans masculinos, las mujeres aun le causaban algo de nervios al acercarse tan eufóricamente a él. Al parecer solamente podía estar junto a sus compañeras con normalidad, y eso porque se había acostumbrado a ellas.

"Por cierto, Red…" dijo Aura mirando al chico "¿Qué haremos con el miembro del equipo Galaxia? Aunque dijiste que estaba aquí, será imposible encontrarlo si nos lleva un día de ventaja. Quizás ni siquiera está aquí…"

"No te preocupes, se perfectamente en donde esta" dijo Red procediendo a caminar "Confíen en mi"

Cualquier persona hubiese dudado si les dijesen que sabían algo que era literalmente imposible, pero las compañeras de Red ya estaban más que acostumbradas a que el supiese cosas imposibles y confiaban en el plenamente. No había razón para dudar.

El [Party] camino a través del lugar por un par de minutos. Si no mal recordaba, el miembro del equipo Galaxia debería encontrarse en un lugar ubicado al este de la [Orilla Valor], por lo menos eso recordaba Red. Sin embargo no estaba seguro, ya que como el "juego" se estaba volviendo realista, posiblemente el miembro del equipo Galaxia decidió continuar.

Grande fue el alivio de Red al ver que tras un par de minutos de estarlo buscando, habían logrado encontrar al miembro del equipo Galaxia. El miembro del equipo Galaxia se encontraba mirando en la dirección contraria a donde Red y su [Party], sin darse cuenta de su presencia y al parecer hablando por teléfono.

"¡Te estoy diciendo que me están siguiendo!" decía el miembro del equipo Galaxia al teléfono "¡No lo estaría reportando de no ser por la persona que me sigue! ¡Si, es el mocoso que se ha estado metiendo con nosotros! ¡Estoy hablando de Red…!"

Mientras hablaba por teléfono el miembro del equipo galaxia se giró y al hacerlo casi se muere del susto. Acercándose lentamente el [Party] de Red se encaminaba hacia él. Todos emanaban un aura oscura de sus cuerpos y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, además de producir una presión invisible que junta haría que incluso el más fuerte se orinara en los pantalones.

"¡Hiiiii~!" chillo el miembro del equipo Galaxia retrocediendo, sudando y tiñendo su rostro de color azul "¡Esta aquí!"

La impresión y el miedo que le causo ver al [Party] de esa forma causo que comenzara a temblar, soltando el teléfono inconscientemente mientras retrocedía. Red se detuvo justo donde el teléfono del miembro de Galaxia se encontraba, escuchando a penas la voz del otro lado. Sin dudar un solo instante piso el teléfono, destruyéndolo con normalidad.

"¡Ah! ¡Era nuevo!" exclamo el miembro del equipo Galaxia cayendo de rodillas, llorando hacia la memoria de su aparato "¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡Lo acababa de comprar!"

Estaba enojado por la destrucción de su reciente adquisición, pero al ver la expresión de esos 5 simplemente guardo silencio. Tenía que admitir que la presencia de ese grupo era aterradora, mas considerando que toda su hostilidad estaba siendo dirigida únicamente hacia él. Temblorosamente deslizo su mano hacia su cinturón, tomando una Pokéball.

"¡D-D-Deja de seguirme o tendré que hacerte a un lado…!" grito el miembro del equipo Galaxia, sujetando la Pokéball con su temblorosa mano "¡No me sigas más…!"

Cerrando los ojos arrojo la Pokéball, liberando de esa forma a su propio Pokémon.

Purugly [Nv.335] apareció gruñendo a Red y su [Party], al mismo tiempo que sus pelos se erizaban y alzaba su cola en muestra de enojo. Al parecer estaba protegiendo a su entrenador.

Red miro por encima de su hombro a sus compañeras, todas sujetaban una Pokéball en sus manos, listas para pelear. El campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] decidió dejar que Maya fuese quien se encargase de la pelea, como forma de hacer que ganase algo de confianza.

La batalla no duro mucho, el Purugly del miembro del equipo Galaxia cedió fácilmente ante el poderío y fuerza del Empoleon de Maya. Lo había derrotado en un santiamén, era mas que notable su poder como entrenadora Pokémon.

"I-Imposible…" dijo el miembro del equipo Galaxia regresando su Pokémon a la Pokéball

Al ver que su único Pokémon fue derrotado y aún estaba delante de aquel intimidante grupo, no tuvo otra opción más que darse la vuelta y huir despavoridamente. Las compañeras de Red observaron eso con una expresión más bien normal, mientras que Red simplemente se mantenía en silencio.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntaron las compañeras de Red al unísono, mirándole

"Vamos a seguirlo…" dijo Red suspirando, rascando su nuca y comenzado a caminar

Sin prisa alguna, Red y sus compañeras se pusieron en marcha en dirección en hacia donde el miembro del equipo Galaxia había huido. Honestamente esto de perseguir al malo le era bastante molesto, si fuera por él lo habría ignorado sin problema alguno, pero sus compañeras jamás le dejarían hacerlo así que tuvo que aguantarse.

Tras un par de minutos de haber caminado, el [Party] llego a una zona en especial que se encontraba ya casi a la salida de la [Orilla Valor]. El lugar parecía un bosque, quizás no uno tan enorme como lo era el [Bosque Vetusto], pero si contaba con algunas pocas concentraciones de árboles y arbustos.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

De repente, del otro lado de un conjunto de árboles, una espesa nube de humo oscuro y llamas se extendieron hacia el cielo. Una explosión, y una bastante fuerte. Un fuerte viento soplo en dirección a Red y sus compañeras, generando que el chico se cubriese con una mano y las chicas se ocultasen instintivamente detrás de Red a modo de protección.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Aura notablemente sorprendida

"N-Ni idea…" respondió Blue abrazando el huevo con más fuerza, a modo de protección

"Fu-Fue una explosión muy fuerte…" dijo Maya nerviosa

"¿Tendrá algo que ver con el miembro del equipo Galaxia?" pregunto Malta preocupada, pero igualmente nerviosa

Las chicas estaban claramente sorprendías y confundidas por la sorpresiva explosión que había ocurrido de la nada, sin embargo Red ya suponía de que se trataba y comenzó a caminar con completa normalidad hacia esa dirección. Sus compañeras, aunque no muy convencidas, le siguieron de cerca, sin dejar de ocultarse detrás de él, claro.

Tras unos segundos habían a travesado el pequeño conjunto de árboles y ante ellos se encontraba lo que parecía ser una especie de escena del crimen. Las compañeras de Red se asomaron por ambos lados, mirando curiosamente la escena.

Había un inmenso cráter que emana humo y algunas llamas, escombros por todas partes también. A un par de pasos del inmenso cráter se encontraba el miembro del equipo Galaxia que ellos estaban siguiendo, con su cuerpo emanando vapor y los ojos como remolino, lleno de rasguños, sujetando en su mano una Pokéball, posiblemente la de su Purugly.

Del lado de donde se encontraban ellos se encontraba, sorprendentemente, la campeona actual de la región de [Sinnoh], Cynthia. La campeona que vestía prendas abrigadoras de color negro, miraba en dirección al miembro del equipo Galaxia mientras sujetaba una Pokéball en su mano derecha. La expresión en su rostro era seria, pero Red fue capaz de detectar algo de decepción y aburrimiento en su mirar.

"¡Oh! ¡Miren a quien me encontré…!" exclamo Cynthia notando la presencia de Red, sonriendo ampliamente mientras saludaba enérgicamente con la mano "¡Red!"

Como si el desastre a sus espaldas no importase en lo absoluto, la campeona de [Sinnoh] se encamino rápidamente hacia donde Red y su [Party], deteniéndose delante del chico y sonriendo con normalidad. Las compañeras de Red estaban a la defensiva, aferrándose a la ropa del chico mientras se asomaban cautelosamente por los costados de él. Red por otro lado simplemente mantenía una expresión más bien normal.

"¿Qué agradable coincidencia, no lo crees?" pregunto Cynthia sonriendo ampliamente, juntando sus manos "Esto debe ser el destino"

"¿Destino? ¿Coincidencia? ¿Crees que soy imbécil?" quejo Red señalando con el dedo la [Pokénav] ubicada en el cinturón de la campeona "Sé que estas usando la función [GPS] del [Pokénav] para rastrearme"

"E-Eso es…"

"Lo que no entiendo es como conseguiste mi numero…" dijo Red cruzándose de brazos

"Bu-Bueno…" dijo Cynthia mirando a otro lado, jugando con sus dedos

"¿Fue Máximo, verdad?"

"S-Si…"

" _Ese cabrón, le daré otra paliza después…_ " pensó Red rechinando los dientes con enojo "¿Y, que es lo que quieres?"

"¡Q-Q-Que cruel! ¡Y eso que me tome mi tiempo para venir a verte…!" quejo la campeona de [Sinnoh] apretando los puños, inflando las mejillas en un tierno puchero

" _Aunque nadie lo pidió…_ " pensó Red suspirando con cansancio, cruzándose de brazos "¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Ah, claro! ¿Has recorrido la [Ruta 210]?"

"No, pero se de los Psyduck que están obstaculizando el camino"

"Bueno pues hay unos Psyduck que…" dijo Cynthia sin terminar, para después ver al chico con sorpresa "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que se sobre los Psyduck que están obstaculizando el camino. Supongo que vienes a darme la [Poción secreta] para que se las de a ellos y se quiten del camino" dijo Red con normalidad "¿No es así?"

"¡¿A-A-Acaso puedes leer la mente?!" exclamo Cynthia con harta sorpresa, retrocediendo un paso

"Acostúmbrate, lo hace todo el tiempo" dijeron las compañeras de Red al unísono

"Y-Ya veo…"

Cynthia suspiro un poco mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, tranquilizándose un poco de la sorpresa que Red le había dado al saber algo que técnicamente hablando era imposible de saber. Red simplemente espero en silencio.

"Bueno, es justo como dices. Los Psyduck están obstaculizando el camino y no permiten que nadie pase por ahí…" dijo Cynthia metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, sacando lo que Red reconoció como la [Poción secreta] "Este es un medicamento que solo se vende en [Ciudad Orquídea], cura completamente a un Pokémon independientemente de su estado o herida. Debería bastar para ayudar a los Psyduck y hacer que se quiten del camino"

Cynthia se dispuso a darle la [Poción secreta] a Red y el chico no dudo dos veces en tomarla.

 **[Red ha recibido [Poción secreta] de manos de Campeona de la Liga Pokémon Cynthia]**

 **[[Poción secreta] se ha depositado en bolsillo [Obj. Clave]]**

"Bueno, si eso es todo" dijo Red dándose la vuelta

"¡E-E-Espera!" dijo Cynthia extendiendo su mano hacia el peli-negro

En un vago intento por tomar a Red y detenerle, Cynthia no alcanzo a tomarle del hombro y su mano termino sujetando la mochila del chico. En ese instante, como si hubiesen reaccionado entre sí, el anillo de la campeona de [Sinnoh] y uno de los tantos objetos en el interior del inventario de Red comenzaron a brillar con gran fuerza, generando un brillante destello color arcoíris.

"E-Esto es…" dijo Cynthia retrocediendo un par de pasos, sorprendida por el sorpresivo brillo de su anillo "Acaso…"

La campeona actual de [Sinnoh] alzo la mirada para encontrarse con algo que le sorprendió. Cubierto por un manto de aura oscura, mirándole por encima de su hombro con una expresión sombría y sus fríos ojos color escarlata, Red le miraba.

"Entonces lo que dijo Máximo era verdad…" dijo Cynthia sonriendo y acariciando ligeramente la mano en la que tenía el anillo "Tienes una…"

"Parece que tú también…" dijo Red con una expresión sumamente seria

Al mismo tiempo y tomando por sorpresa a las compañeras de Red, el cuerpo de ambos campeones se cubrió por un manto de aura oscura y los ojos de ambos comenzaron a brillar fuertemente. Una inmensa e intensa presión se hiso presente, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que las cuatro retrocedieran un par de pasos por sorpresa y miedo.

 **[Red ha usado intimidación]**

Aunque la mirada del campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] era seria, intimidante y hostil, la campeona de [Sinnoh] continuaba mostrando una expresión llena de confianza y seriedad, no fue intimidada en lo absoluto.

 **[No es muy efectivo]**

Mientras esos dos tenían un sorprendentemente aterrador intercambio de miradas, las cuatro compañeras de Red observaban con una enorme sorpresa. Y no radicaba principalmente en la sorpresa debido a la actitud de ambos campeones, sino en algo que habían notado en la campeona de [Sinnoh].

A lo largo de su viaje junto a Red y como buenas entrenadoras Pokémon, ellas por supuesto eran capaces de percibir y sentir ciertos aspectos de sus oponentes. Algunas de esas cosas eran imperceptibles para algunos, pero ellas sí que podían.

Ellas podían sentir una especie de "presión" que irradiaba de los entrenadores, entre más poderoso se era el oponente más presión infringía en uno. De las 4 Aura era la que sin duda había visto a Red batallar en mayores ocasiones y estaba sorprendida.

Ciertamente durante su viaje Aura había presenciado por sí misma la fortaleza de los líderes de gimnasio Pokémon, incluso ahora ella no podría estar segura de enfrentar a un líder de gimnasio por sí misma. Sin embargo, aunque los líderes de gimnasio emanaban una inmensa presión digna de sus puestos, ninguno de ellos estaba siquiera cerca de igualar a Red.

Red estaba completamente a otro nivel cuando se trataba de eso, no parecía ser siquiera posible que una persona pudiese ser tan inmensamente poderoso y mas aun que pudiera emanar tanta presión al pelear. Para las cuatro era la primera vez que miraban a alguien así y desde su punto de vista, Red era inigualable en ese aspecto.

O por lo menos…eso pensaban.

Esta era la primera vez para las cuatro, la primera vez desde que habían comenzado a viajar junto a Red, la primera vez que se habían encontrado con alguien que igualaba a Red sin ninguna clase de problema.

La cantidad de presión, esa hostilidad era exactamente la misma que la de Red. No era parecida, no era similar, no era casi igual, no… ¡Era exactamente la misma!

"Bueno…" Cynthia tomo la palabra "Aunque tener una pelea contigo ahora mismo sería una experiencia inigualable, me temo que no es el momento adecuado para hacerlo"

Al instante ambos hicieron desaparecer sus auras y tranquilizaron un poco el pesado ambiente que habían dejado instantes antes. Las compañeras de Red al ver eso suspiraron con alivio. Red por otro lado mantenía una expresión seria.

"Pero, vaya que eres increíble. Eres la primer persona que no cede al verme en ese estado" dijo Cynthia sonriendo "Puede que realmente seas el indicado para mí, estaré esperando ansiosamente nuestra batalla, Red. No me decepciones"

"No lo hare…" dijo Red haciendo brillar sus ojos "Te derrotare y me convertiré en campeón de [Sinnoh]"

" _Ahh~, esos ojos_ " pensó Cynthia estremeciéndose ligeramente, abrazándose a si misma y después sonriendo al chico "La próxima vez que nos encontremos deberá ser en la [Liga Pokémon], como oponentes. Tu como retador y yo como campeona"

"Si…"

La campeona de [Sinnoh] mantenía una reputación irrefutable como la más poderosa campeona de todas y Red tenía que decir que no era una exageración, debido a eso Cynthia estaba acostumbrada a que sus oponentes cediesen sin siquiera enfrentarla. Por lo que ver a Red tan determinado le hiso sentirse aliviada de tener un oponente digno.

"Siendo eso todo por mi parte, me retiro" dijo Cynthia procediendo a caminar, pasando por al lado de Red y sonriendo "Nos vemos luego, Red"

"Si, hasta luego" dijo Red mirándole de re-ojo

Después de pasar de Red, Cynthia continúo caminando en dirección opuesta a donde Red miraba. Las chicas al ver a la campeona acercándose a donde ellas se pusieron algo nerviosas y a la defensiva, generando que Cynthia soltase un par de risitas antes de pasar de ellas y alejarse lentamente hasta desaparecer en la distancia.

"Eso estuvo loco…" rio Blue rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa falsa "Mama estaba algo asustada"

"Había escuchado hablar de que la campeona Cynthia era muy fuerte, pero…" dijo Maya notablemente sorprendida

"No espere que fuese a ser tan fuerte" termino Aura mostrando una expresión sorprendida, aunque sonreía un poco "Definitivamente honra su título como campeona de [Liga Pokémon]"

"Aun así, Red es más fuerte" dijo Malta mirando a sus compañeras "¿Verdad?"

En ese instante las 4 miraron a donde se encontraba el chico, encontrándose con que Red simplemente se encontraba ahí parado con normalidad, como si lo que había pasado anteriormente no le hubiese importado ni siquiera un poco.

Aunque no lo conocían de toda la vida, con lo poco que llevaban viajando junto a él podían suponer, no, podían asegurar con toda confianza que sin importar contra quien o que pelease, Red jamás perdería una pelea.

"Claro, Red no perdería con nadie" se dijeron entre ellas con una sonrisa llena de confianza y seguridad

Red por otro lado era ajeno a la conversación de las chicas y mantenía una expresión seria en dirección hacia donde la campeona de [Sinnoh] se había ido, pensando profundamente sobre aquel extraño suceso que había pasado.

" _Así que ella también tiene una…_ " pensó Red mostrando una sonrisa desafiante " _Interesante. Sí que programaron esto muy bien, justo lo que estaba esperando, una pelea en igualdad de condiciones. No puedo esperar…_ "

El chico miro curiosamente el [Poké-reloj] en su muñeca, notando que ya era un poco tarde. Miro hacia el horizonte, notando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo apenas se teñía de color naranja anunciando que dentro de un par de horas la noche caería sobre ellos.

Según lo que Red recordaba, ahora debería regresar hacia el [Pueblo Sosiego] usando [Vuelo] para ir directamente hacia la [Ruta 210] y solucionar el problema con los Psyduck. Sin embargo, por el aspecto del cielo y la hora que era, muy posiblemente llegasen de noche al pueblo.

"Muy bien" dijo Red llamando la atención de sus compañeras "Deberíamos ponernos en marcha de una vez"

"¿A dónde?" preguntaron sus compañeras curiosas, ladeando la cabeza

"Hacia el [Pueblo Sosiego]" respondió Red dejando salir a Charizard "Iremos usando [Vuelo], creo que deberíamos llegar para el anochecer. Nos encargaremos del problema de los Psyduck mañana"

"Siii~"

Rápidamente todas sus compañeras fueron sacando a sus respectivos Pokémon. Blue saco un Fearow, Aura el Pidgeot que Red le había entregado en [Hoenn] y Maya un Staraptor que había atrapado durante el viaje. Red asintió al ver eso, pero pudo percatarse de como su última compañera, Malta, observaba a todos nerviosamente.

"¿Sucede algo, Malta?" pregunto Red mirando a la peli-verde

"¿E-Eh? N-No, es solo que…" dijo Malta jugando con los dedos tímidamente "A decir verdad no me he dado a la tarea de atrapar un Pokémon tipo [Volador]. Así que…no tengo ninguno con [Vuelo]"

Rápidamente Red deslizo su mano por delante suyo, abriendo la ventana de estado de cada una de sus compañeras, notando que exactamente como Malta decía, ella no poseía ningún Pokémon tipo [Volador] o por lo menos uno que pudiese usar [Vuelo].

Si, desde que Malta se había unido al [Party] claro que había atrapado a más Pokémon, no se podía ir por ahí solo contando con un solo Pokémon. A sugerencia de Red, ella atrapo Pokémon de tipos diferentes que cubriesen las debilidades de los otros, pero a la chica y Red se les había olvidado por completo el [Mo] [Vuelo].

"Lo siento, yo…" dijo Malta bajando la mirada

"No, fue culpa mía" dijo Red suspirando "En ese caso no hay nada que hacer…"

Malta pudo ver como Red le daba la espalda y se montaba en su Pokémon, indicando con la mirada al resto de sus compañeras que también lo hicieran. De lo poco que lo conocía Malta sabía que Red podía ser tan amable como severo, la posibilidad de que le fuese a dejar atrás por esto era alta. Malta bajo instintivamente la mirada, esperando lo peor.

"¿Qué estas esperando, Malta?" hablo Red tendiéndole la mano a la peli-verde "Sube, vienes conmigo"

"¿E-Eh?" dijo Malta alzando la mirada, sorprendida

"¿Qué pasa?"

"N-No, es solo que pensé que…"

"No hay razón para detenerse solo por este pequeño problema, ya lo solucionaremos después. No te preocupes…" dijo Red mostrando una sonrisa suave "No voy a abandonarte"

Haciendo eco en la cabeza de la chica, esas palabras le hicieron inmensamente feliz. Ella, con ojos brillantes y mejillas enrojecidas, rápidamente tomo la mano del chico y se montó sobre Charizard, abrazando al chico y regocijándose ante tal oportunidad.

"Bueno, pongámonos en mar…" dijo Red sin poder terminar, al sentir las punzantes miradas de sus otras compañeras "¿Qué pasa?"

"Malta, sabes…" dijo Aura sonriendo ampliamente, aunque con un aura aterradora cubriéndole, señalando la parte de atrás de su Pokémon "Gustosamente te ofrezco el viajar conmigo"

"Igual yo" agrego Blue en el mismo estado que la anterior

"A mí no me importaría llevarte" termino Maya sonriendo

"Gracias, pero…" dijo Malta mirándoles con una sonrisa "Me niego rotundamente"

En reacción a esa respuesta las otras tres chicas aumentaron notablemente la cantidad de aura oscura que les rodeaba, poniendo nerviosos a sus Pokémon y al mismo Red, quien simplemente soltó un suspiro.

"Como sea, pongámonos en marcha" dijo Red

Malta asintió mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza, asegurándose de estar tan cerca del chico como podía, presionando su pecho contra este y él claro que lo noto. Por otro lado las demás chicas aceptaron la situación forzosamente con un " _¡Hmph!_ " y desviaron la mirada, aunque se les podía notar igual de enojadas que antes.

 **[Charizard ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Fearow ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Staraptor ha usado [Vuelo]]**

Batiendo sus alas con poder, los 4 Pokémon alzaron una enorme cortina de polvo, dispersándola tan pronto alzaron el vuelo con potencia, tomando una gran altura en un instante y desapareciendo en la distancia.

* * *

[Ruta 210].

Después de haber despertado y con el día habiendo comenzado hace tan solo un rato, muy temprano en la mañana Red y su [Party] se encaminaban hacia el norte de la ruta en busca de su objetivo actual.

Ya llevaban un rato caminando por aquí y aunque Red recordaba que no hacía falta buscar mucho, incluso a él se le hacía extraño no haber encontrado a los Psyduck aun. Por otro lado considero que gracias a lo "realista" del juego, posiblemente los Psyduck hayan conseguido ayuda de alguien más y se fueron.

"No parece haber nada por aquí…" dijo Aura mirando los alrededores

"Quizás se fueron a otro lado…" dijo Maya preocupada

"Bueno, menos trabajo para nosotros" dijo Blue, aunque también miraba los alrededores

"Estoy preocupada por esos pobres Pokémon…" comento Malta

Red simplemente miraba hacia adelante con una expresión normal, si no estaban aquí no había nada que hacer, claro que si los encontraban los ayudaría, pero si no se encontraban aquí pues simplemente no haría nada.

Tras un par de minutos caminando en esta dirección, Red y sus compañeras pudieron apreciar como en lo que parecía ser el inicio a un pequeño bosque, se encontraba una cantidad inmensa de espesa niebla.

"W-Woau…" dijo Blue retrocediendo un paso, algo nerviosa "Esa es una cantidad inmensa de niebla"

"No tenía idea de que la niebla podía verse tan aterradora" comento Aura igual de nerviosa

"Había escuchado que por estas zonas se formaba niebla muy espesa, pero incluso de esa forma…" dijo Maya sorprendida

"Esto es muy aterrador" comento Malta

En ese instante y suponiendo lo peor, las 4 se giraron hacia donde el chico.

"¿N-No vamos a entrar ahí, verdad?" preguntaron al unísono, señalando la niebla

Red se giró a verles con una expresión normal, para segundos después sonreír suavemente mientras asentía con la cabeza, generando que el rostro de sus compañeras se tiñese de azul y estas se aterraran.

Rápidamente sus compañeras procedieron a aferrarse al cuerpo del peli-negro, quien, completamente acostumbrado a esto, ofreció sus brazos a Aura y Blue, mientras que Maya y Malta le sujetaban de las prendas ocultándose detrás de él.

"¿Listas?" pregunto Red mirándoles

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza, aunque no muy convencidas.

"Vamos a entrar…" dijo Red procediendo a avanzar

Tan solo alcanzaron a dar un par de pasos hacia adelante cuando los instintos de Red le advirtieron. Reacciono en un instante, dando un salto hacia atrás y sorprendiendo a sus compañeras, quienes le siguieron por instinto.

En un instante pudieron apreciar dos poderosos chorros de agua impactando en el lugar en donde Red suponía estar. Claro que les sorprendió el haber sido atacados de esa forma, pero la potencia del ataque tampoco era lo suficientemente alta como para lastimar severamente, a lo mucho serviría para alejar a alguien.

"¿Quién está ahí?" pregunto Red mostrando una expresión seria

Las compañeras de Red al ver eso, inmediatamente llevaron sus manos hacia una Pokéball y se pusieron a la defensiva, preparándose para lo que fuese. Lentamente pudieron ver como algo parecía salir de entre unos arbustos.

Se trataba de nada menos que un grupo pequeño de 3 Psyduck. Uno de ellos parecía llorar, cubriéndose los ojos mientras que los otros dos se encontraban delante de él, al parecer protegiéndole.

"Esos son…" dijo Maya

"Los Psyduck de los que la campeona Cynthia hablaba" dijo Malta sorprendida

"Aun así, atacarnos de esa forma…" dijo Aura

"No me gusta hacer esto, pero…" dijo Blue "Si nos atacan no hay otra opcion..."

Ciertamente las chicas sentían lastima por ellos, pero les habían atacado, eso significaba que no necesitaba ayuda, sino que simplemente eran Pokémon que molestaban a los viajeros. Tomaron las Pokéball y se prepararon para enfrentarles, aunque fueron detenidas por Red.

"Esperen" dijo Red avanzando hacia los Psyduck "Ellos no nos están atacando…"

Las compañeras del chico ladearon la cabeza, confundidas por las palabras de este. Red se encamino hacia donde los Pokémon, aunque estos se pusieron a la defensiva al ver que se les acercaba. Los dos Psyduck de adelante se tomaron de las manos, simulando una barrera para su compañero.

El chico se detuvo delante de los Pokémon, quienes no tenían intenciones de dejarle acercarse a su compañero. Red al ver eso dibujo una sonrisa suave en su rostro, mostrando sus manos vacías para dejarles ver que no traía nada peligroso consigo. Los dos Psyduck de adelante al ver eso, se miraron entre ellos antes de asentirse y permitirle ver a su compañero.

Red pudo una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura del Psyduck que se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. Lentamente Red retiro las manos del Pokémon, notando al instante que era lo que sucedía. En los ojos del Psyduck había unos rasguños, profundos. La herida parecía tener tiempo y quizás por falta de tratamiento estaba infectada.

Por la forma de los rasguños, Red supuso que quizás se la había hecho un Purugly, de esos que el equipo Galaxia llevaba consigo. Muy posiblemente algún miembro del equipo Galaxia había pasado por aquí y los Psyduck al verse involucrados habían sufrido un ataque.

" _Ya veo, se trata de esto…_ " dijo Red asintiendo para sí mismo " _Se supone que la [Poción secreta] era para curar la jaqueca del Psyduck, pero parece que ha cambiado un poco. Bueno, igualmente funciona así que…_ "

Red llevo su mano hacia su mochila, lo que género que los otros dos Psyduck estuviesen a punto de atacarle, pero se detuvieron al ver como el chico les sonreía normalmente. Red saco la [Poción secreta] que Cynthia le había entregado y la roció sobre la herida.

 **[Red ha usado [Poción secreta] en Psyduck salvaje]**

 **[Las heridas del Psyduck salvaje han sido curadas]**

Red pudo percatarse de como la herida del Pokémon era sanada frente a sus ojos. Siempre le había sorprendido esta clase de cosas en los juegos, las [Pociones] y demás parecían ser un acto de magia por su increíble efectividad.

Al verse curado y ya sano, el Psyduck miro a su salvador y alzo las manos, junto a sus compañeros comenzaron a girar alrededor de Red saltando con una actitud más que alegre, como si le considerasen alguna clase de dios benévolo.

"Vamos, me halagan…" dijo Red divertido, poniéndose de pie "Tengan más cuidado la próxima vez"

Despidiéndose con la mano, Red se despidió de los tres Psyduck que regresando el gesto procedieron a alejarse de ahí, desapareciendo entre unos arbustos.

" _Bueno, la wiki decía que los Psyduck tenían muy mala memoria, lo olvidaran dentro de un rato_ " pensó Red suspirando "Bueno, continuemos…"

"¡Eso estuvo genial, Red!" exclamo Aura abrazando el brazo del chico, mostrando una sonrisa inmensa

"Mama está muy orgullosa" dijo Blue aferrándose al otro brazo del chico

"Eres muy amable" comento Maya sonriendo suavemente

"No podía esperar menos de Red" termino Malta sonriendo ampliamente

Los comentarios claramente avergonzaron a Red, quien bajo su gorra ligeramente para ocultar el sonrojo que le provoco el recibir esos elogios. Se calmó unos segundos después y junto a sus compañeras procedieron a caminar hacia la niebla.

"Aun así da miedo entrar aquí…" dijo Aura no muy feliz

"Tranquila" dijo Red deslizando su mano por delante de él, apareciendo una ventana "La neblina desaparecerá"

 **[Articuno ha aprendido [Despejar]]**

Red arrojo su Pokéball con normalidad, permitiendo que Articuno saliese de su Pokéball e hiciese acto de presencia en el lugar. Tan pronto salió y algo extrañado de ser liberado y que no fuera una pelea, el Pokémon aterrizo delante de su entrenador.

"Articuno, usa [Despejar]" indico Red

El Pokémon asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente acato la orden. Articuno comenzó a batir sus alas con poder, generando intensas y poderosas ondas de viento que comenzaron a disipar la espesa niebla lentamente. El viento provocado por los aleteos de las alas del Pokémon era poderoso, mandaría a volar a una persona si le impactase de forma directa. Las compañeras de Red se cubrieron detrás del chico debido al viento, aunque Red simplemente sujeto su gorra para que esta no volase.

Tras un par de segundos de haber batido sus alas con poder, la neblina había desaparecido completamente. Articuno observo cuidadosamente con su visión de ave, mucho más aguda que la de un humano, confirmando que no había quedado nada de neblina.

"Bien hecho" dijo Red acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su Pokémon

El Pokémon acaricio su cabeza contra el pecho de Red y este rio ligeramente, después le introdujo nuevamente en su Pokéball.

"¿Y bien? ¿Siguen teniendo miedo?" pregunto Red mirando a sus compañeras con una sonrisa algo burlona

"Debiste decirnos que ibas a hacer eso…" dijo Aura inflando las mejillas, avergonzada

"Como sea, ahora deberíamos…"

"¡Esperaaa~!"

Una voz en las lejanías gritaba lo anterior y para molestia de Red, el sabia de quien se trataba. Se giraron y pudieron apreciar la silueta de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio corriendo hacia ellos, haciendo señas con las manos. Claro, se trataba de Cynthia, la campeona de [Sinnoh].

"¿La campeona Cynthia?" pregunto Malta sorprendida

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" pregunto Aura

"¿Y ahora que se le olvido?" pregunto Blue de mala gana

Tras un par de segundos la campeona finalmente llego a donde el [Party], jadeando un poco. Red simplemente espero en silencio, aunque él sabía perfectamente de que se trataba el hecho de que esta mujer apareciese de nuevo.

"M-Me alegro de haberte alcanzado. Veo que has logrado ayudar a los Psyduck que obstruían el paso, bien hecho" dijo Cynthia recuperando el aliento, sonriéndole al chico

"Deja eso para después" dijo Red "¿Vienes a decirme algo, no?"

"Esa habilidad tuya para leer la mente es aterradora…"

"No leo mentes. Habla"

"Claro. Quiero pedirte un favor…" dijo Cynthia revisando un bolsillo, sacando algo "Este es un [Talismán], pertenece a mi abuela, ella se encuentra en [Pueblo Caelestis]. Originalmente yo tenía planeado llevárselo, pero me ha surgido algo de improvisto y ya que tú vas para allá, pensé que quizás…"

"Está bien, lo haré" dijo Red con normalidad

"Sé que no tiene nada que ver contigo y que es una molestia, pero…" antes de continuar, la campeona de [Sinnoh] miro al chico confundida "¿Lo harás?"

"Claro"

"¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Eres un chico muy amable!" exclamo Cynthia sonriendo ampliamente, con brillo en los ojos, lanzándose hacia el chico para abrazarle "¡Eres como el helado, frio pero dulce! ¡Me encantas!"

"¡A-Atrás…!" quejo Red separándose de la campeona

"Buu~"

Mientras hacia un puchero tierno, la campeona de [Sinnoh] sintió un escalofrió en su espalda que le hiso girarse. Ahí pudo notar a las compañeras de Red mirándole con una expresión seria y sombría, con sus cuerpos cubiertos en un manto de aura oscura.

"Que miedoo~" dijo Cynthia afilando la mirada "No tienen que poner una cara tan aterradora, pequeñas"

Las compañeras de Red y la rubia intercambiaron miradas feroces por un par de segundos. Cynthia sonrió y después sacudió su cabellera, procediendo a irse.

"Muchas gracias por el favor, Red. Ya veré como pagártelo luego…" dijo Cynthia alejándose, mirándole por encima del hombro para guiñarle el ojo y lanzarle un beso al muchacho "Nos vemos luego"

Red observo eso con una expresión seria, pero en su interior era un caos completo. Esa mujer poseía encantos sobre la media, su actitud y apariencia la hacían irresistible, ser atacado tan enérgicamente por ella no le hacía bien a su corazón.

"Hay que continuar…" dijo Red poniéndose en marcha

El chico quería evitar que ellas le viesen avergonzado y más que nada quería evitar estar cerca de sus compañeras, considerando que todas ellas mostraban expresiones enojadas y expulsaban un aura aterradora de sus cuerpos. No estaba como para lidiar con eso.

Continuaron caminando a través de la ruta ya despejada de niebla. Red nuevamente se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que la ruta era mucho más grande de lo que el recordaba. Por lo que incluso para el anochecer ellos no lograron cruzarla por completo.

Encontraron un lugar para acampar, Red preparo la cena y las chicas grindearon un poco. Cenaron y después de eso se fueron a acostar para continuar con su aventura a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

[Pueblo Caelestis].

A la mañana siguiente.

Después de haber a travesado la [Ruta 210] y haber conseguido todos los objetos en dicha ruta, Red y su [Party] finalmente habían logrado llegar a [Pueblo Caelestis]. Ciertamente les había llevado más tiempo del esperado, pero eso ya no importaba.

Al llegar se encontraron con un pueblo relativamente grande con una población normal aunque superior a los otros pueblos pequeños. Tiendas y casas y por supuesto un [Centro Pokémon] y una [Tienda Pokémon]. Aunque también había algunos edificios grandes.

Red recordaba que no había mucho que hacer en este lugar, nada además de conseguir algunos objetos que no eran relativamente importantes o influyentes en la historia, pero como un buen gamer, no dejaría que ningún objeto que pudiese ser conseguido fuese ignorado.

" _Muy bien, lo primero por hacer es…_ " pensó Red girándose hacia sus compañeras "Chicas, ustedes vayan al [Centro Pokémon] y curen a sus Pokémon. Yo me adelantare e iré hacia el norte del pueblo, alcáncenme cuando terminen…"

"Entendido" asintieron ellas al unísono

Las compañeras del chico procedieron a encaminarse hacia donde el [Centro Pokémon]. Mientras tanto Red continúo por su cuenta y fue hacia el norte de la ciudad, hacia cierto lugar que él sabía que había una cosa que tenía que hacer.

Camino por un par de minutos por la ciudad hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Parecía ser la entrada a una especie de cueva, que si no mal recordaba, era la entrada a las ruinas del pueblo Caelestis. Y también pudo ver a un miembro del equipo Galaxia parado en la entrada, obstruyendo el camino a alguien.

"¡Te lo pediré una última vez anciana! ¡Dime que significan esos sellos en la pared o volare las ruinas y el pueblo entero con una bomba!" exclamo el miembro del equipo Galaxia "¡Nuestro señor Helio está por llegar y quiere saber qué significan…!"

"Y-Yo…"

"¡Dímelo!"

En ese instante, un poderoso escalofrió estremeció por completo el cuerpo del miembro del equipo Galaxia, quien se giró lentamente hacia atrás. Al girarse sus ojos se abrieron cual platos y comenzó a sudar, observando como Red, cubierto por un enorme manto de energía oscura y con sus ojos brillando con gran fuerza, se encaminaba hacia el con una expresión seria.

"¡T-T-T-T-Tu…! ¡¿Q-Q-Que estás haciendo aquí?!" exclamo el miembro del equipo Galaxia señalándole con el dedo "¡A-A-Aléjate o tendré que hacerte a un lado! ¡Lo digo enserio…!"

"Ohh…" dijo Red sonriendo "En ese caso, hazme a un lado…"

"¡T-T-Tú lo has pedido…!"

Arrojando su Pokéball con nervios, el miembro del equipo Galaxia dejo salir un Purugly [Nv. 350], era fuerte, claro. Pero, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para suponer un problema a Red. Dejo salir a su Pikachu [Nv. 385] y le machaco en menos de un minuto.

¡ZAS!

Cayendo al suelo con poder, el Purugly enemigo aterrizo delante de su entrenador, emanando vapor y con los ojos en forma de remolino justo después de haber recibido de forma directa un [Trueno] por parte del Pikachu de Red.

"¡I-Imposible…!" dijo el miembro del equipo Galaxia observando a su Pokémon en el suelo, inconsciente y emanando vapor por los relámpagos del Pokémon de Red "¡T-Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar…! ¡Nos veremos la próxima vez y definitivamente hare volar este pueblo!"

El miembro del equipo Galaxia regreso a su Pokémon a la Pokéball y huyó despavorido. Red simplemente le siguió con la mirada, mientras que Pikachu echo aire por la nariz en muestra de su decepción por la pelea.

"Vaya, que joven tan talentoso…"

Red miro hacia adelante, notando la presencia de una persona. Era una anciana, que vestía prendas color rosas. Según lo que el recordaba, esta anciana era la abuela de Cynthia, o al menos eso recordaba el.

"Usted debe ser la abuela de Cynthia" dijo Red mirándole

"¿Oh? ¿Tú eres ese fuerte joven del que mi nieta tanto me ha hablado? Llegaste más rápido de lo que me dijo…" dijo la abuela mirando al chico de arriba abajo "Ya veo, mi nieta parece tener un buen ojo. Eres un entrenador formidable, como la persona más sabia y anciana del pueblo te reconozco como un muy fuerte entrenador"

"Gracias. Ahora, esto le pertenece…"

 **[Red ha entregado [Talismán]]**

"Oh, aquí esta…" dijo la anciana tomando el [Talismán] entre sus manos "Este [Talismán] se creó hace mucho tiempo, en honor a la deidad que se dice creo [Sinnoh]. Debes en cuando se ven esta clase de accesorios como recuerdos en las tiendas, pero este sigue teniendo un gran valor sentimental para mi familia. Muchas gracias por traerlo, chico"

"Por nada"

"Bueno, ya que estas en [Pueblo Caelestis] ¿No te apetece ver las ruinas?" dijo la anciana sonriendo "Venia de verlas, pero puedo darte un pequeño recorrido"

Red asintió con la cabeza y siguiendo a la anciana se adentraron en la cueva que tenían adelante.

Al entrar Red pudo notar como la cueva era bastante extensa, con diversos grabados en distintas paredes. También parecía haber escaleras hechas por humanos, por lo que posiblemente los habitantes del pueblo habían modificado un poco la cueva para que pudiesen visitarla los turistas sin problemas.

La anciana lo guió hacia los grabados en una pared que se encontraba al fondo. El chico pudo percatarse de unos dibujos extraños, aparentemente tres seres formando un triángulo con una esfera brillante en el centro.

"Según la leyenda: " _Hace mucho tiempo existían tres seres, tan poderosos que eran considerados deidades. Pero había otros tres Pokémon que mantenían un poder semejante al de ellos. Los tres mantenían el equilibrio entre sí, como si formasen una pirámide._ " Es una antigua leyenda de [Sinnoh] que aún se sigue contando en [Pueblo Caelestis]" dijo la anciana

"Me gustaría preguntar los detalles de esa historia…"

Sorprendiendo a los dos presentes, una tercer voz hiso eco en la cueva. Red y la anciana se giraron, notando la presencia de una tercer persona dentro de la cueva. Y resulto ser nadie menos que Helio, el líder del equipo Galaxia.

"Tu…" dijo Red sorprendido, para luego afilar la mirada "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Quién eres? No te conozco…" dijo la anciana a la defensiva

"Mi nombre es Helio" se presentó el hombre de cabello azul, quien miro a Red y sonrió "Nos volvemos a encontrar, mocoso"

Red en ese momento afilo la mirada, haciendo brillar sus ojos y cubriendo su cuerpo con un aterrador y hostil manto de energía oscura. Helio vio eso e inevitablemente una gota de sudor escurrió por su mejilla, retrocedió un paso.

"Respóndame una cosa, anciana…" hablo Helio pasando de Red y mirando a la anciana "Mi objetivo es establecer un mundo en donde no haya conflictos y busco reunir el poder necesario para lograrlo. Sin embargo, el mundo no cambiara mientras esos tres Pokémon sigan manteniéndolo en equilibrio… ¿verdad?"

"No sabría responderte" dijo la anciana mostrando una expresión seria "Personalmente me agrada el mundo como esta, equilibrado. Creo que hablo por muchos cuando digo que el mundo está perfectamente bien como se encuentra. Aun eres demasiado joven para hablar de cosas egoístas como cambiar el mundo…"

Red se llevó una pequeña sorpresa por la expresión, tono y severidad de las palabras de la anciana, pero ahora tenía una respuesta a la pregunta de dónde había sacado Cynthia su actitud al ponerse seria.

"Aunque tu desees cambiar el mundo, habrá personas que no lo deseen también" dijo la anciana "Por lo tanto, tu pregunta no me causa el mas mínimo interés. No pienso responder"

"Así que dice que está contenta con un mundo incompleto…" dijo Helio mostrando decepción "Que despreciable. Pero yo cambiare el mundo"

Helio señalo con el dedo, pero no a Red ni a la anciana, sino a la leyenda tallada en la pared detrás de ellos dos.

"Para empezar, destruiré esa leyenda que han protegido durante tantos años. Ese lugar corresponderá a la nueva leyenda que creare al crear un mundo perfecto…" dijo Helio seriamente "Y si estas en contra de ello, desafíame…"

La anciana rechino los dientes, en sus días de juventud fue conocida por ser una entrenadora poderosa, incluso llevaba consigo su Pokéball, pero actualmente no podía decir lo mismo. Por si misma, ella no podría proteger la leyenda que su pueblo había resguardado durante generaciones y eso le molestaba mucho.

"¿Qué, no vas a desafiarme? Pero que cobarde…" dijo Helio

"Vaya, amenazar de esa forma a una pobre anciana. Me pregunto quién es el verdadero cobarde…" dijo Red acomodándose la gorra con una sonrisa "En ese caso y viendo que te lo tienes muy creído, permíteme tomar su lugar…"

La anciana miro hacia el chico, notando como este mostraba una expresión seria y con los ojos brillando cual linternas, con el cuerpo cubierto en un aura oscura en representación de una ira contenida.

"He escuchado que te has estado metiendo con mis soldados en repetidas ocasiones, mocoso" dijo Helio seriamente "Parece que va siendo hora de enseñarte una lección"

"Interesante. En ese caso hagámoslo…" dijo Red tomando su Pokéball "Te mostrare la diferencia de poder entre nosotros. Y aprenderás, que cambiar el mundo no es algo que pueda hacerse tan fácilmente. Tú, careces del poder necesario para cambiar algo…"

"¡Tsk…! ¡Maldito…!"

Helio mostro una expresión llena de cólera y arrojo su Pokéball con fuerza y determinación. Al instante Red pudo apreciar como un Weavile [Nv.375] aparecer delante de su entrenador. El nivel que tenía era alto, de esperar del líder del equipo Galaxia.

" _No se suponía que tu aparecieras aquí, pero será una buena oportunidad para advertirte. De cualquier forma…_ " pensó Red arrojando su Pokéball

¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un poderoso rugido estremecido la cueva por completo, anunciando la aparición del imponente y poderoso Charizard [Nv.397] de Red. El Pokémon exhalo un torrente de llamas por su hocico, iluminando la cueva y subiendo la temperatura.

 **[Ataque de Weavile baja por intimidación]**

Helio mostro harta sorpresa ante la presencia de tal poderoso e intimidante Pokémon, la abuela de Cynthia también estaba hartamente sorprendida.

Red dio un paso hacia adelante y en ese momento, un enorme manto de aura oscura procedió a cubrir completamente su cuerpo. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con tal poder que resaltaban en aquella aura oscura, destellando como linternas de color escarlata.

"La leyenda que este pueblo ha protegido por generaciones…" dijo Red seriamente "No te permitiré destruirla"

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Líder del equipo Galaxia Helio!]**

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Si, les he cortado el rollo en lo mejor, pero el siguiente asegura dos peleas por demás épicas, así que sean pacientes. Lamento la tardanza, pero el trabajo y…bueno, ni para que poner excusas. Lo importante es que ya actualice.**_

 _ **Y antes de pasar a otros temas, me gustaría pedir una disculpa por el error que tuve en el capítulo anterior durante la pelea v.s Mananti, en el que Quagsire, siendo un tipo Tierra/Agua, perdió ante uno eléctrico. Lo siento, estaba… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Flipando? Tanto al escribir que ni siquiera lo note.**_

 _ **Siendo esta una historia leída por Pokéfans este error no iba a pasar de ser percibido y realmente me disculpo por ello, estaba tan metido que no me di a la tarea de investigar hasta a fondo o por lo menos pensarlo un poco. Por lo tanto, ofrezco una sincera disculpa por tal error y a partir de ahora me tomare mi tiempo en investigar a cada Pokémon antes de escribir una pelea.**_

 _ **Y continuando con lo usual.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Cynthia, eh? Esa mujer me encanta, honestamente. No veo la hora de hacer que ella y Red se enfrenten, esta OP a muerte, lo aseguro al 100%.**_

 _ **Pasemos a los reviews :V**_

 _ **Antenesis :**_

 _ **Si, sé que me tardo mucho, pero no moriría tan rápidamente, no sin avisar claro. Y aun acepto las sugerencias.**_

 _ **TEIET :**_

 _ **Hola, te comprendo, a veces también estoy tan inmerso en la lectura que se me pasa volando. Sobre lo de la forma de Charizard, como dije antes, no lo he decidido del todo aun, por lo que aún me estoy pensando cual debería ser.**_

 _ **Andreu320 :**_

 _ **Hola, colega. Y si, después de esta saga viene la de [Johto] porque yo de weon me la he saltado hasta ahora. Como dije, aun acepto sugerencias entorno al Pokémon que debería salir del huevo.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000 :**_

 _ **Jajaja, lo siento colega, se me juntaron algunas cosas y no tuve tiempo de escribir o hacer nada. Te entiendo, también he seguido a autores que hasta el momento no han actualizado, pero no te preocupes, no creo durar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, ni siquiera yo soportaría eso.**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado.**_

 _ **Krystyam091 :**_

 _ **Aun acepto las sugerencias, colega. Y si, quería hacer que el pequeño roedor se luciera un poco.**_

 _ **Danttime :**_

 _ **He pensado en hacerlo, pero no lo he concretado del todo aun.**_

 _ **¿Otros equipos? Si hablas de equipos Pokémon quizás no, aunque si hablas de [Party] he pensado en algo parecido pero no lo concreto aun.**_

 _ **No entendí muy bien la última pregunta, pero Red es épico por ser Red y Ash es una mierda, simple y sencillo.**_

 _ **Si, Red era mucho más frio al inicio de la historia, pero todos cambian.**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas :**_

 _ **Nunca faltas, colega. Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y espero que este igual. Menuda suerte has tenido, yo incluso hoy no he conseguido un solo shiny, creo que un primo logro conseguir uno, pero yo jamás.**_

 _ **Me alegro de que la pelea de Pikachu te haya gustado, como dije, me emocione al escribir esa pelea, lo que género que tuviera un error con Quagsire que era tierra/agua y era inmune por lo tanto a Pikachu, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta.**_

 _ **Y gracias por los consejos sobre cómo cambiar a Platino, ya he tomado una decisión sobre cómo hacerlo y creo que en este capítulo fue evidente.**_

 _ **En fin, nos leemos después.**_

 _ **0Pablo1 :**_

 _ **Muy buenas, Pablo.**_

 _ **Me alegro de que la historia te guste, ya que venía queriendo escribirla desde hace mucho. Y si, ten expectativas puesto que cuando termine con esto de las regiones y empiece mi propia saga, va a ser aún más épica de lo que ya es.**_

 _ **Y si Mananti tuvo huevos al hacerle eso a Red, pero igual fue derrotado xD.**_

 _ **PD: No he olvidado a Blasco, según los juegos aparece hasta Sol y Luna, pero yo no tengo planeado lo mismo. Aparecerá pronto y el cambio será notable en él.**_

 _ **Selkova :**_

 _ **Me sorprende la capacidad que tienen todos ustedes para descifrar algo por completo con la más mínima pista. Efectivamente, Red sabía cocinar en su vida pasada y por eso es buen cocinero ahora.**_

 _ **Yo pensaba que a la gente no le agradaría el hecho de que Red usara un solo Pokémon en las batallas, pero veo que te agradan. Igualmente, quería darle profundidad al usar un solo Pokémon al pelear, para hacer que la relación entre "Pokémon-Entrenador" fuese más sólida.**_

 _ **Y lo siento, a veces se me escapa uno que otro "Pokémones", intento lo más posible que no sea así, pero de repente se me escapa uno. Intentare no equivocarme más, para que puedas leer sin problemas o incomodidades.**_

 _ **Y gracias por la sugerencia.**_

 _ **ELVIS5555 :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el anterior te haya gustado, gracias por la sugerencia y si, Red ira a Alola, pero eso será mucho después.**_

 _ **Riohey Sawada Dragneel :**_

 _ **Gracias, me alegro de que la pelea te haya gustado y agradezco la sugerencia.**_

 _ **Guerrerowalker :**_

 _ **Jajaja xD. Perdon por tardar tanto, pero me estoy esforzando para no hacerlo.**_

 _ **Jeff2297 :**_

 _ **Sí, me disculpo por ese error y me esforzare para no cometer otro error como ese.**_

 _ **Erick Kingdom :**_

 _ **Si, quise hacerlo muy épico y me alegro de saber que si lo fue.**_

 _ **Daizuke :**_

 _ **Gracias y me alegro de que te guste la historia. Y sobre los legendarios, pues no planeo que Red los use en combates oficiales, para mi e incluso para el mismo Red seria estar demasiado hack, por lo que no los usara de esa forma.**_

 _ **Apocalups Dragon :**_

 _ **Si, viejo, lose, me equivoque y no lo note, me disculpo por ello.**_

 _ **Prietar :**_

 _ **Nuevamente, me di cuenta del error después de publicar el capítulo y humildemente pido una disculpa por ello.**_

 _ **Dixon16 :**_

 _ **Seh, como dije estaba emocionado al escribirla y con música épica en los cascos a todo volumen, salió esa pelea xD. Si, caricia se está saliendo un poco de mis manos ya. Sobre Sol y Luna, pues no podría decirte. Soy un "Emulapobre", colega, no poseo las nuevas consolas TT-TT.**_

 _ **Sebastian776 :**_

 _ **Gracias por la sugerencia y sobre lo de papa, jaja me he reído un poco imaginando a Red siendo llamado papa por un Pokémon.**_

 _ **RedYellowLove:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado la pelea, pues me esmere bastante al escribirla. Y agradezco mucho los halagos, enserio.**_

 _ **GDS. DragonGodSlayer :**_

 _ **Tengo planeado que Red atrape a todos los legendarios, pero como supondrás, aunque en el juego no afecta en nada, si Red simplemente los atrapase pues habría algunos problemas considerando que algunos legendarios mantienen el mundo en equilibrio y si desaparecieran pues el mundo podría irse a la mierda XD.**_

 _ **También tengo planeado que atrape a todos los demás legendarios, pero eso será después. De momento solo quiero que a traviese cada región y se convierta en el campeón de toda las regiones, después nos preocuparemos por el "Atrápalos a todos".**_

 _ **Gracias por la sugerencia.**_

 _ **Zero1734 :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior. Y si, Arceus tendrá tema con los [Player], ya lo veras cuando se encuentren.**_

 _ **Izanami123 :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que disfrutes de mis dos historias :D**_

 _ **Tambien agradezco la sugerencia, pues ando muy indeciso con eso.**_

 _ **Ike :**_

 _ **Perdón por la tardanza, colega. Y si, cometí un error con Quagsire, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar.**_

 _ **Y sobre la sugerencia, pues la acepto, podría escoger uno de Johto para ir habituándonos, una buena sugerencia.**_

 _ **Y lo del Lucario, de hecho muchos me lo han pedido y fíjate que a mí también me agrada mucho ese Pokémon. Pensare detalladamente eso, pues también me gustaría que Red tuviese un Lucario en su equipo.**_

 _ **Y sobre lo del Stall, lo he pensado. Ya que Red se enfoca siempre en el ataque, el día en que se encuentre con alguien que se enfoque en la defensa pues entonces la batalla será más complicada.**_

 _ **Y no importa, puedes preguntar cuanto gustes, tratare de responder tanto como pueda.**_

 _ **Guest :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el fic sea de tu agrado y puedes apostarlo, cuando Red y Cynthia se enfrenten, sera endemoniadamente epico. Y sobre lo que dices, por supuesto, no me molestaria que usaras el primer capitulo como base para tu fic. Solamente te pido que cuando publiques la historia, me envies en link para leerla, puesto que me gustaria leerla (mucho mas siendo que trata de Pokémon Mundo misterioso (de mis juegos favoritos)).**_

 _ **Y terminando con la sección de reviews :V**_

 _ **Creo que pronto hare una encuesta en mi página de Facebook para decidir que Pokémon sale del huevo. Muchas gracias por las sugerencias, hare una votación ya que el huevo este por nacer, para que ustedes me ayuden a decidir cuál Pokémon sale.**_

 _ **Atentos a mi página.**_

 _ **Y siendo eso todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	13. Sinnoh 8-?

[Pueblo Caelestis].

Hace no mucho tiempo que el día había comenzado.

Las personas paseaban normalmente a través del pueblo, conversando entre ellas entre otras muchas cosas. Los tejados de los edificios inundados de blanca y pura nieve, pequeños lagos de agua congelada en la que los pequeños y sus Pokémon jugaban alegremente.

Algunos de los varones que paseaban por ahí se quedaron embobados con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas mientras miraban exactamente la misma cosa. Un cuarteto de hermosas chicas que recién salía del [Centro Pokémon], entrenadoras Pokémon por supuesto y que no eran otras más que Aura, Blue, Maya y Malta.

Las 4 justo después de haber salido del [Centro Pokémon] y de haber curado a su equipo Pokémon, miraron los alrededores unos segundos antes de proceder a caminar en dirección al norte del pueblo, donde Red les había indicado que las esperaría.

"Dime, Aura" hablo Malta mirando a la mencionada "Tu que llevas más tiempo viajando con Red, ¿Existe la posibilidad de que…ya sabes, Red nos haya dejado atrás?"

"Bueno, ciertamente existe. Cuando estuvimos en [Hoenn] él me dijo muchas veces que me dejaría atrás si no me apresuraba, fue un infierno literalmente…" comento Aura con un aura depresiva a su alrededor. Pero inmediatamente mostrando una inmensa sonrisa "Pero, jamás me abandono. No tienes que preocuparte"

"Ya veo…"

"Bueno, Red puede ser muy amable" dijo Blue elevando el huevo que cargaba a la altura del rostro "Por ese lado mama está muy orgullosa. Pero…"

"También es muy estricto…" dijo Maya un poco nerviosa, rascando su mejilla

"Si, pero…" dijo Aura mirando a las demás "Red es estricto con nosotras porque quiere que seamos fuertes y capaces de valernos por nosotras mismas. Red no quiere tener que cargar con nosotras y estoy segura que hablo por todas al decir que no queremos ser una carga para el"

"Bueno, eso es cierto" dijo Blue asintiendo en comprensión

"Sería bueno que Red sea capaz de confiar en nosotras" dijo Malta asintiendo

"Si" termino Maya

Después de eso el cuarteto continuo caminando hacia el norte del pueblo mientras conversaban sobre cosas de chicas. Llamaban la atención debido a su belleza y por qué para cualquier otro entrenador Pokémon era posible saber, con solo verlas, que las cuatro eran entrenadoras Pokémon muy poderosas.

Tras un par de minutos el cuarteto había llegado a un lugar en la zona norte del pueblo. Curiosamente no pudieron encontrar a Red por ningún lado, aunque lo buscaran por todos lados. Sin embargo, había algo en este lugar que les llamo la atención.

Delante de lo que parecía ser la entrada a una cueva pudieron notar al equipo Galaxia. Y no se trataba de un solo recluta, sino de un grupo compuesto de como mínimo 10 miembros del equipo Galaxia al parecer impidiendo la entrada y salida de esa cueva.

La gente del pueblo que pasaba por ahí les miraban con cautela. Desde el punto de vista de cualquiera parecía un grupo de locos vistiendo trajes ridículos, pero últimamente las maldades de este grupo se habían propagado a través de los noticieros y se les había comenzado a tomar con seriedad y algo de miedo.

"Oye, ¿Ya viste?"

"Esa ropa… ¿El equipo Galaxia?"

"Escuche que son una especie de grupo terrorista, son buscados por la policía"

"Que miedo, mejor vámonos"

En este pueblo todos eran amigos de todos desde hace mucho tiempo, los extranjeros eran bien recibidos por supuesto, pero esos de ahí claro que no lo eran, principalmente por sus objetivos malvados y poco claros en este lugar.

Las 4 chicas observaron con cautela y seriedad desde la distancia, estaban pensando que hacer al respecto sobre ese gran grupo de reclutas. Y mientras pensaban, pudieron ver a una anciana acercándose a donde los miembros del equipo Galaxia.

"¡¿Qué quiere, anciana?! ¡Largo!" exclamo un recluta parándose delante de la mujer de edad avanzada

"Pe-Perdón, una amiga mía está ahí adentro…" dijo la anciana temerosa

"¡Y eso que me importa! ¡Nuestro líder, Helio se encuentra ahí! ¡Lárguese ahora mismo!"

"Pe-Pero…"

"¡Dije largo!"

El recluta del equipo Galaxia empujo a la anciana, tumbándola al suelo. En ese momento todos los habitantes que paseaban por ahí se detuvieron en seco, plasmando sus miradas seriamente en aquel grupo de reclutas. El recluta de adelante, que había tirado a la anciana rio engreídamente y lanzo su Pokéball.

Un Purugly [Nv. 350] hiso acto de presencia.

"Purugly, usa [Arañazo]" ordeno el recluta

Pasando completamente de todo, el recluta del equipo Galaxia ordeno que su Pokémon atacase directamente a la anciana en el suelo. Purugly, acostumbrado a esta clase de órdenes, ilumino sus garras delanteras en un destello y de un salto se dispuso a atacar a la mujer.

Entre la multitud a los alrededores claro que había entrenadores Pokémon y al ver a una de sus habitantes, y amiga en peligro claro que se interpondrían, pero ya en ese momento era tarde para intentar algo.

La anciana al ver el ataque a escasos segundos de impactarle se cubrió con los brazos y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, el ataque del Purugly jamás impacto o mejor dicho, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de terminarlo siquiera.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, una poderosa patada inundada en ardientes y feroces llamas impacto de lleno en el rostro de Purugly, generando una poderosa onda de expansión y fuerza que mando a volar al felino con gran poder hacia atrás.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El estruendo del golpe fue ensordecedor. El recluta del equipo Galaxia mantuvo la sonrisa, sin reaccionar aun al hecho de que su Pokémon voló por los aires hasta impactar con la pared que se encontraba a unos metros detrás de él.

Todos los presentes reaccionaron un segundos después, abriendo los ojos cual platos y dejando caer las mandíbulas hasta donde era posible. El recluta del equipo Galaxia giro su cabeza robóticamente hacia atrás, notando a su Pokémon en el suelo, completamente derrotado.

GLUP

Trago saliva y dirigió la mirada hacia adelante, llevándose una inmensa sorpresa.

Parado delante de aquella anciana, Blaziken [Nv. 387] se encontraba con una pierna levantada, que emanaba vapor en consecuencia de haber usado [Patada ígnea] segundos antes. El Pokémon mostraba una mirada feroz, pero su entrenadora era aún más aterradora.

Cubierta por un manto de energía oscura y con sus ojos brillando cual linternas, Aura procedía a encaminarse hacia donde la anciana con una expresión de lo más seria. Cada paso que avanzaba hacia que los reclutas del equipo Galaxia retrocedieran mientras se ponían más nerviosos.

"¡E-Es solo una, atáquenla!" ordeno el recluta de adelante

Los otros miembros del equipo Galaxia arrojaron sus Pokéball al mismo tiempo, liberando un escuadrón entero de Purugly de [Nv. 350 ~ Nv. 360]. Y todos al mismo tiempo saltaron para atacar a Blaziken con una oleada de [Arañazos].

Velozmente un par de látigos salieron de atrás de Blaziken, abatiendo por si mismos a una parte de los Purugly, golpeando o arrojándoles por el aire o azotándoles contra el suelo con un poder desgarrador.

Al mismo tiempo dos poderosos torrentes de agua fueron disparados con potencia, impactando de lleno en un par de Purugly y abatiéndoles con facilidad mientras les empujaban hacia atrás o les mandaban a volar.

Para finalizar, un poderoso relámpago hiso acto de presencia con una velocidad sin igual, impactando en varios de los Purugly y electrocutándoles con poder. Aquellos alcanzados por el relámpago sufrieron el estado de [Parálisis] además de emanar vapor de su cuerpo y sufrir un gran daño.

En menos de un instante la mayor parte del escuadrón de Purugly había sido completamente abatido. Los pocos que no fueron derrotados habían sufrido un daño considerable, pero aun podían mantenerse estables y en condiciones para pelear.

Sorprendidos, los miembros del equipo Galaxia miraron hacia adelante para encontrarse con los responsables de haber machacado a sus Pokémon.

Blaziken [Nv.386], Venusaur [Nv. 384], Empoleon [Nv. 380] y por ultimo un Luxray [Nv. 365].

Y las entrenadoras de los respectivos Pokémon se encontraban detrás de cada uno de sus Pokémon, mostrando expresiones serias mientras emanaban un grueso manto de aura oscura de sus cuerpos y hacían brillar sus ojos con poder.

Malta había tenido que atrapar a un Shinx hace un tiempo a sugerencia de Red, y con las sesiones diarias de grindeo y un poco de entrenamiento había logrado llevarle hasta un Luxray de nivel bastante alto.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto Aura ayudando a la anciana a ponerse de pie

"S-Si, muchas gracias querida…" dijo la anciana levantándose con ayuda de la chica

Tras haber ayudado a la anciana a ponerse de pie, Aura junto a sus compañeras dieron un paso adelante, encarando sin ninguna clase de temor a aquel grupo de reclutas del equipo Galaxia. Los miembros del equipo Galaxia retrocedieron un paso mientras comenzaban a sudar, nerviosos por la imponente presencia que esas cuatro chicas imponían.

Algunos de los reclutas se asustaron tanto por esas chicas que huyeron despavoridos.

"¡Ey! ¡¿A dónde creen que van?!" exclamo el recluta líder mirando a sus compañeros huir

"¿Y? ¿Ustedes que piensan hacer?" pregunto Aura mirándoles seriamente "Si deciden irse ahora prometo no golpearlos mucho"

"Tsk. Pequeña mocosa…"

"¡Ey!"

Otra voz se escuchó y mirar en esa dirección el cuarteto de chicas pudieron ver como otro grupo de reclutas del equipo Galaxia aparecían entre la multitud, uniéndose a sus compañeros como refuerzos y aumentando sus números

"Parece que ha habido un ligero giro de acontecimientos" rio el recluta líder "Ahora serán ustedes las que decidirán irse, aunque prometo golpearlas poco"

"Maldito…" quejo Aura

"En este momento mama está muy enojada" dijo Blue seriamente

"Yo también…" agrego Maya

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor…" termino Malta

Un escuadrón aún más grande de Purugly hizo acto de presencia ante los 4 Pokémon de las 4 chicas. Los 4 Pokémon se pusieron en guardia, listos para enfrentarse a esos Pokémon que les superaban en número.

Los miembros del equipo Galaxia se prepararon para la pelea al igual que las 4 chicas. Los habitantes retrocedieron tomando la distancia, puesto que parecía que sería un combate peligroso. Y justo cuando estaban a punto de comenzar.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren que tenemos aquí…"

Una voz conocida por muchos pudo escucharse. Los miembros del equipo Galaxia al ver de quien se trataba se aterraron aún más, las 4 chicas se sorprendieron y los habitantes del pueblo sonrieron ampliamente. Se trataba de la mujer que había traído orgullo a este pueblo, la actual campeona de [Sinnoh], Cynthia.

La campeona de [Sinnoh] se encontraba parada a un par de pasos detrás del cuarteto de chicas, cruzada de brazos y mostrando una expresión bastante severa mientras emanaba una gran presión invisible de su cuerpo.

"Decido venir a darle una pequeña visita a mi querida abuela y de paso ver que tal esta mi amado pueblo natal, y que encuentro…" dijo Cynthia mostrando una expresión sombría "A un montón de payasos causando problemas y atacando ancianas indefensas"

Lentamente el cuerpo de la campeona comenzó a emanar un grueso y hostil manto de aura oscura al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con gran poder. Si, las 4 chicas asustaban por sí mismas, pero esta mujer asustaba a un más.

"¡Hiii~!" chillo un miembro del equipo Galaxia aterrado, retrocediendo mientras comenzaba a sudar "¡Es la campeona, Cynthia!"

Al ver tal imponente y aterradora presencia acercándose peligrosamente hacia ellos, la mayor parte comenzaron a retroceder mientras se ponían nerviosos con cada paso que la campeona de [Sinnoh] avanzaba.

"¡No teman!" exclamo el recluta que los lideraba "¡Son solo mujeres! ¡No hay ninguna forma de que podamos perder con ellas! ¡Vamos a…!"

"Tú, el líder…" hablo Cynthia con una expresión seria y tono de voz autoritario "Tiempo atrás hubo entrenadores que me menospreciaron por ser una mujer. Uno tras otro, pensaban que por ser una mujer no podría vencerlos. Estaba enojada, honestamente…"

Lentamente, la mano de la campeona se deslizo en cámara lenta hacia un cinturón que había en su cintura, tomando una sola Pokéball que había ahí. Los ojos de los miembros del equipo Galaxia se abrieron cual platos.

La campeona de [Sinnoh] tomo su Pokéball y la elevo a la altura del rostro, afilando la mirada mientras un enorme manto de aura le cubría el cuerpo y sus ojos se iluminaban con poder. Una inmensa presión irradio de su cuerpo y esta después apunto al grupo de terroristas con su Pokéball.

"Menospreciarme por ser una mujer…" dijo Cynthia "No es una buena idea"

"¡Hiii~!" chillaron los reclutas del equipo Galaxia

"Ustedes…" dijo Cynthia mirando al cuarteto de chicas "¿Les molestaría dejarme unirme a ustedes para acabar con estos payasos? Me gustaría proteger mi amado pueblo natal"

"N-No, que va…" dijo Blue algo nerviosa

"Lo agradeceríamos" dijo Aura sonriendo con determinación

"Sería un placer pelear al lado de la legendaria campeona Cynthia" dijo Malta asintiendo

"¡S-S-S-Si, es un honor!" exclamo Maya nerviosa

"Muchas gracias. Y ahora…"

Las 5 dirigieron la mirada hacia los terroristas y estos inmediatamente se sintieron como si se hubiesen muerto en vida. La presión y miradas de esas mujeres fue suficiente para dejarles helados del susto a ellos y a sus Pokémon, no podían pensar o moverse.

Los Pokémon de las compañeras de Red se prepararon para la pelea, mientras que los Pokémon adversarios retrocedían con temor y nervios.

La campeona de [Sinnoh] miro ligeramente su Pokéball y la acerco a su rostro, besándole suavemente. Posteriormente, con la elegancia digna de una reina, Cynthia arrojo su Pokéball con gentileza al aire. Sus ojos brillaron y con un semblante serio dijo:

"Ve, Garchomp"

¡GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

* * *

Mientras tanto.

En el interior de la cueva las cosas estaban a punto calentarse. Había tan solo 3 personas dentro de este lugar, una de ellas era una mujer de edad mayor, la abuela de la campeona de [Sinnoh], Cynthia, quien mostraba una expresión sumamente sorprendida mientras sudaba mucho.

El otro era el líder del equipo terrorista conocido como "Equipo Galaxia", Helio. El hombre de traje extravagante y cabello azul mostraba una expresión más que asombrada, nervioso y sudando en grandes cantidades mientras rechinaba los dientes.

Los dos anteriores sudaban por razones distintas, nervios, sorpresa y calor. La temperatura en el interior de la cueva había aumentado drásticamente y no lo había hecho de la nada, claro que no. El responsable de la alta temperatura era nadie menos que Charizard.

Delante del hombre de cabello azul encontramos al campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn], Red. El chico mostraba una expresión más que seria, con su cuerpo cubierto por un inmenso manto de aura oscura y con sus ojos brillando cual faros de un cegador color escarlata.

Parada con una imponente presencia que intimidaría a quien fuera se encontraba su Charizard. El Pokémon se mostraba imponente y orgulloso, con el pecho bien inflado y los brazos cruzados mientras las llamas en la punta de su cola ardían con pasión y ferocidad. De su hocico emanaba vapor y sus ojos apasionados ansiaban una pelea.

Y parado delante de tal imponente Pokémon había un Weavile que se mostraba nervioso, intimidado y más que nada, aterrado. Sus largas y afiladas garras temblaban y aunque la expresión que caracterizaba a este Pokémon era la de confianza, esta vez su expresión sí que era una llena de nervios y miedo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Red seriamente "¿Ya no quieres pelear?"

"Tsk, mocoso…" quejo Helio armándose de valor como pudo "Pareces ser más fuerte de lo que pensé. Sin embargo, es solo un ligero error de cálculo, nada que no pueda manejar"

"Si tú lo dices…"

"¡Mocoso…!" exclamo Helio apuntando hacia adelante con el dedo "¡No seas tan engreído! ¡Weavile, usa [Golpes furia]!"

El Pokémon acato la indicación, iluminando sus afiladas garras en un destello y lanzándose velozmente hacia su adversario buscando cortarle con su ataque. Su velocidad era buena, acorto la distancia en un instante, pero, nada que sorprendiera a Red.

"Charizard, usa [Garra metal]" indico Red con normalidad

Charizard se mantuvo quieto y con los brazos cruzados hasta que Weavile se encontró delante de él. Ya una vez con su adversario delante suyo y habiendo lanzado su ataque, el enorme reptil revelo sus garras teñidas de color metal y comenzó un ataque hacia su oponente.

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

El choque de ambas garras produjo fuertes sonidos metálicos que hacían eco en la cueva, además de fuertes impactos y chispas que iluminaban la cueva momentáneamente. Weavile se mostraba férreo en su ataque, pero todos sus ataques eran fácilmente bloqueados por Charizard.

¡CLANG!

Cargando más fuerza en un solo ataque, el Pokémon de Red hiso a un lado las garras de su oponente, dejando a Weavile completamente expuesto a su merced.

"¡Ahora, usa [Rayo hielo]!" exclamo Helio sonriendo

"[Lanzallamas]" dijo Red

Weavile produjo un fuerte y helado [Rayo hielo] desde su hocico directamente hacia su oponente, y aunque la distancia entre ambos era corta y su ataque veloz, no logro impactar. Charizard, abriendo su hocico, dejo escapar un poderoso aliento de llamas que impacto contra el ataque de Weavile.

Ambos ataques chocaron por segundos, produciendo una gran nube de vapor por el encuentro entre el fuego y el hielo, para que segundos después el ataque de Weavile fuese derrotado y el torrente de llamas de Charizard continuase hasta impactarle de lleno.

Las llamas inundaron por completo al Pokémon del líder del equipo Galaxia, produciéndole fuertes quemaduras y un daño que le había hecho casi perder la pelea. Afortunadamente había sido capaz de resistir al usar algo de su propio [Rayo hielo] para aliviar las quemaduras y apagar las llamas de su cuerpo.

"Tsk, no funciono" quejo Helio enojado

Red pudo ver como los [Ps] de Weavile habían bajado notablemente, pero sí que podía continuar. Los [Ps] de Charizard estaban casi intactos, pues aunque no había recibido golpe alguno, los residuos del [Rayo hielo] y los choques entre garras le habían producido algunos rasguños que le restaron algunos [Ps].

"¡Veamos qué haces con esto! ¡Weavile, usa [Pulso umbrío]!" exclamo Helio sonriente

Weavile junto ambas garras y produjo una esfera de energía oscura mientras su cuerpo emanaba energía. Después fijo su mirada y pupilas afiladas en Charizard, arrojándole velozmente aquella esfera de energía oscura.

Inesperadamente la esfera de energía había sido más rápida de lo que Red o Charizard pensaron y aunque el Pokémon de Red reacciono y se cubrió con ambos brazos, el ataque le impacto de lleno produciendo una explosión.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una nube de humo se alzó en donde Charizard, lo que género que Helio sonriese con confianza al ver que su ataque había tenido efecto. Sin embargo, lo que él pensaba estaba lejos de ser lo que realmente sucedía.

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar con poder, generando que la anciana y Helio se cubriesen con los brazos debido a las agresivas corrientes de vientos. Y el viento no había salido de la nada, estaba siendo producido por el aleteo de las alas de Charizard.

Aleteando con normalidad, Charizard produjo un viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar una casa de madera. La nube de humo a su alrededor desapareció en un instante, dejándole ver a todos al reptil.

El Pokémon se encontraba cubierto con los brazos, los cuales emanaban vapor y tenían algunos rasguños. Pero, estaba lejos de ser derrotado. Bajando ligeramente los brazos, Charizard fijo sus brillantes e intimidantes ojos azules en Helio y su Pokémon, estremeciéndoles por su expresión.

"Bueno, eso me tomo por sorpresa" dijo Red mirando los [Ps] de Charizard, apenas notando lo que habían bajado "Aunque hiso menos efecto de lo que creía…"

"¡I-Imposible…!" dijo Helio retrocediendo un paso

La abuela de Cynthia observaba todo desde atrás, siendo protegida por el Pikachu de Red, quien se encontraba delante de la anciana para protegerle en caso de que Helio decidiese atacarle a ella, de un terrorista podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

La anciana mantenía una mirada llena de asombro en el chico, su expresión al pelear y el poder de su Pokémon daban una muy buena descripción de cómo era este hombre y cabe destacar que jamás había visto a alguien como él antes.

" _Este chico…_ " pensó la anciana sonriendo " _Es fuerte_ "

"Bueno, ¿Vas a continuar o te rendirás de una buena vez?" pregunto Red mientras bostezaba ligeramente "Esperaba un poco más de ti, honestamente. Supongo que tenía mis expectativas demasiado altas…"

"¡Tsk...! ¡Tú, maldito…!" exclamo Helio apretando el puño "¡No me menosprecies! ¡Weavile, usa [Tajo umbrío]!"

Las garras del Pokémon felino se inundaron en oscuridad, alargándose y siendo cubiertas por un aura oscura. Velozmente el felino fue a su encuentro con su adversario, acortando la distancia en un instante y atacando rápidamente.

¡SLASH!

¡SLASH!

¡SLASH!

Precisos y veloces cortes eran lanzados por Weavile, pese a eso, todos fallaban siendo evadidos fácilmente por Charizard quien simplemente retrocedía lentamente mientras esquivaba sin ninguna clase de problema.

Frustrado por el fallo de sus ataques Weavile rugió mientras atacaba con sus garras por ambos lados, buscando lograr un corte en su objetivo.

"Ahí, detenlo" indico Red

Charizard reacciono en un instante y con sus garras detuvo el ataque de su oponente, y había sido difícil puesto que ese ataque estaba cargado de fuerza, por poco y no lo lograba. Como consecuencia de haber detenido esa carga, el suelo debajo de ambos se cuarteo ligeramente mientras escombros levitaron.

Weavile mostraba una mirada feroz y determinada, su pupila afilada se encontraba con la afilada pupila afilada de Charizard que le miraba de igual forma. Fue en ese momento que el Pokémon [Siniestro]/ [Hielo] noto como vapor comenzaba a salir de entre las fauces de su oponente. Abrió los ojos cual platos, reflejando en su pupila un destello escarlata.

"Charizard" dijo Red apuntando hacia adelante "Usa [Lanzallamas]"

Producido desde su hocico, una feroz y poderosa columna de llamas fue exhalada por Charizard. Weavile, con sus garras sujetadas por Charizard solo pudo ver en cámara lenta como aquella ardiente llama se acercaba a su cuerpo y le impactaba de lleno en el torso.

Las llamas envolvieron nuevamente al Pokémon adversario, siendo arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás para al final producir una explosión que mando a volar al Pokémon por los aires. Weavile voló por el aire derrotado, su cuerpo emanaba vapor y tenía quemaduras por todos lados.

Una vez cayó al suelo se arrastró hasta quedar delante de su entrenador, quien le miro con cierto enojo. Helio alzo la mirada, para ver como Red y Charizard le miraban con cierta decepción en sus miradas.

"¿Eso es todo? Que decepción…" dijo Red suspirando

"¡Tu…!" exclamo Helio "¡No me subestimes!"

Helio rápidamente regreso a su Weavile derrotado a su Pokéball e inmediatamente saco otra, dudando un poco antes de lanzarla pero lanzándole al fin y al cabo. Cuando la Pokéball se abrió dejo salir un Honchkrow [Nv. 380].

"Honchkrow, eh…" dijo Red con normalidad "Charizard, regresa"

Charizard echo fuego por la nariz antes de ser regresado a su Pokéball, en clara muestra de su decepción por la batalla que había tenido anteriormente. Tras haber regreso a su Pokémon a la Pokéball, Red miro por encima de su hombro, fijando aquellos ojos escarlatas en su Pikachu quien inmediatamente capto el mensaje y cual relámpago fue hacia la "arena de combate".

"¿Así que cambias de Pokémon, eh? ¿Piensas que podrás ganarme sin ese Charizard?" pregunto Helio

"No lo pienso…" dijo Red con normalidad "[Agilidad]"

Pikachu acato la indicación, moviéndose velozmente pero sin moverse de su lugar, generando de esa forma que si silueta se distorsionase momentáneamente.

 **[Velocidad de Pikachu se ha incrementado]**

"[Agilidad]"

 **[Velocidad de Pikachu se ha incrementado]**

"[Agilidad]"

 **[Velocidad de Pikachu se ha incrementado]**

"[Agilidad]"

 **[Velocidad de Pikachu se ha incrementado]**

 **[Velocidad de Pikachu en nivel máximo]**

 **[¡Ya no aumentara más!]**

Para cuando había aumentado sus estadísticas un par de veces, el cuerpo de Pikachu parecía estar completamente distorsionado, como si se estuviese moviendo a una velocidad increíble sin necesidad de moverse.

Pikachu de por si tenía una velocidad increíble debido a su naturaleza favorable, pero tras haber aumentado sus propias estadísticas su velocidad había aumentado a niveles increíblemente altos. En este momento, era el más rápido de todos.

"¡Je! ¿Crees que volverte más rápido te salvara?" dijo Helio apuntando al roedor con el dedo "¡Honchkrow, usa [Tajo umbrío]!"

"Pikachu…" dijo Red apuntando con el dedo y una expresión seria "Usa [Puño trueno]"

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Mucho más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podía percibir y a un más rápido de lo que el ojo de Honchkrow pudo ver, Pikachu se había movido con la velocidad digna de un relámpago, no, incluso había sido más rápido que un relámpago.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder, el electrizante puñetazo del roedor ya había impactado con gran poder en su oponente. La velocidad con la que se había movido había cuarteado el suelo que anteriormente pisaba y un segundo después genero una fuerte onda de expansión y viento que casi tumban a Red.

Honchkrow no había tenido la más mínima oportunidad de siquiera atacar. Antes de darse cuenta, ya había perdido el combate. El poder y velocidad del golpe fue tal que el impacto genero la fuerza suficiente para mandarle a volar con un poder aterrador hacia atrás. Paso por completo de Helio y no paro hasta estrellarse con la pared de la cueva.

El impacto del Pokémon con la pared estremeció la cueva y produjo que algunos escombros del techo cayesen, pero nada grave. Helio solo pudo voltear lentamente hacia atrás, para ver a su Pokémon completamente derrotado en un cráter en la pared.

Al ver hacia adelante pudo ver a Pikachu parado mientras su cuerpo entero emanaba una enorme cantidad de relámpagos. Una pose imponente, parado sobre sus dos patas traseras con las de adelante cruzadas, con su [Bufanda roja] ondeando agresivamente por la electricidad y echando aire por la nariz.

"E-Esto es…" dijo Helio cayendo de rodillas, mirando el suelo mientras sudaba "Imposible. No puedo creerlo…"

Red simplemente observo eso con una expresión normal. Si no mal recordaba el combate contra Helio consistía en derrotar a tres de sus Pokémon, pero al parecer Red ya había doblegado por completo su voluntad y no parecía estar en condiciones de enfrentarle una tercer vez.

" _Bueno, mejor para mí. Menos trabajo…_ " pensó Red " _Ahora…_ "

Red procedió a caminar hacia donde Helio.

" _Si te dejo ir vas a causar muchos problemas en el futuro. Lo más adecuado sería acabar contigo de una buena vez por todas…_ " pensó Red deteniéndose delante del hombre peli-azul

Red lentamente extendió su mano hacia la cabeza del hombre, buscando tomarle con una expresión seria y los ojos brillando intensamente. Helio solo continuo mirando el suelo, cerrando los ojos al ver la sombra de Red delante suyo y esperando su fatídico destino.

Y entonces….

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una fuerte explosión sacudió completamente la cueva, y no había sido aquí dentro, sino en el exterior de la cueva y había sido bastante fuerte. Helio aprovecho ese momento para regresar a su Pokémon a su Pokéball y huir de ahí, generando que Red chasquease la lengua y fuese a seguirle.

Lo que Red se encontró al salir de la cueva parecía haber sido sacado de una película de acción. Los reclutas del equipo Galaxia se encontraban dispersados por todos lados, inconscientes y emanando humo de sus cuerpos a igual que sus propios Pokémon.

Cráteres por todos lados con Purugly en ellos, derrotados e inconscientes. Y las causantes de todo esto, eran nadie menos que 5 hermosas mujeres que se posaban delante de aquello con normalidad y una expresión de lo más seria.

"¡Nos retiramos!" exclamo Helio a la distancia "¡Tomen a todos y retráiganse! ¡Es una orden!"

"¡S-Si…!"

Los que no estaban inconscientes tomaron a sus compañeros y procedieron a huir despavoridos detrás de su líder. Tras un par de segundos ya todos los terroristas se habían marchado, a excepción de algunos cuantos que habían sido tomados por los habitantes del pueblo para entregarlos a la policía.

Red camino hacia donde sus compañeras, quienes al verle inmediatamente dejaron atrás su expresión seria y sonrieron ampliamente mientras se le terminaban de acercar.

"¡Red!" dijeron al unísono con alegría

"Chicas…" dijo Red mirando los alrededores "¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

"Fueron los miembros del equipo Galaxia" dijo Aura con seriedad

"Ellos estaban aquí molestando a la gente y atacando ancianas indefensas" agrego Blue

"No podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados" dijo Maya

"Así que los enfrentamos" termino Malta sonriendo

"Ya veo…"

Red pudo percatarse de como el pueblo ovacionaba con euforia a esas 4 chicas, quienes rascaban sus nucas con vergüenza. Red sonrió suavemente, estaba orgulloso de ver que sus compañeras habían lidiado con eso por sí mismas.

"Bien hecho" dijo Red extendiendo sus manos hacia ellas para acariciarles la cabeza

"Jejeje~"

Una anciana salió de la cueva donde anteriormente Red se encontraba. La nieta de esa abuela, Cynthia, rápidamente noto su presencia y al instante fue directo a donde la mujer de edad avanzada se encontraba.

"¡Abuela!" dijo Cynthia inclinándose para estar a la altura de la mujer "¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿No estas herida?! Me dijeron que estabas ahí dentro con el líder del equipo Galaxia"

"No te preocupes, querida. Estoy bien" dijo la abuela mostrando una sonrisa "Ese chico me salvo y protegió. Es muy fuerte…"

"Ya veo…"

"Cynthia querida, ese chico…" hablo la anciana mostrando una expresión seria "Es fuerte. Jamás había visto a alguien como el en todos mis años como entrenadora Pokémon"

"Te dije que era un chico interesante. Podría ser realmente capaz de vencerme" dijo Cynthia sonriendo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, mostrando determinación en su mirar "Ansió con pasión pelear con él. Creo que él es lo que he buscado durante tanto tiempo…"

"Ese chico tiene mi aprobación, querida. El único problema ahora es…"

Ambas dirigieron la mirada hacia donde el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn]. El chico de cabello negro se encontraba repartiendo [Caricias] entre sus compañeras, quienes reían tiernamente por las acciones de sus compañeras.

"Ellas también son muy fuertes, dignas compañeras de Red" dijo Cynthia sonriendo "No será una pelea fácil"

"Si, estaba pensando eso mismo" dijo la abuela comprendiendo

"Pero, no voy a perder. Ninguna de las dos peleas…"

"Esa es la actitud, querida"

"Sí. " _Asegúrate de ir a por todo cuando pelees_ " ¿No es eso lo que me enseñaste, abuela?"

"Veo que heredaste algunas cosas de mí, incluyendo el buen gusto por los hombres" dijo la anciana sonriendo suavemente

Mientras esas dos hablaban, Red recién terminaba su sesión de [Caricias] sobre sus compañeras, quienes más que gustosas las aceptaron con alegría.

"¿Y qué paso con el líder?" pregunto Blue

"Escapo" respondió Red soltando un suspiro mientras rascaba su nuca con molestia "Aunque ya le di una advertencia. No deberíamos escuchar nada de el en un tiempo"

"Ya veo…"

"Bueno, nosotros deberíamos continuar ahora" dijo Red llevándose las manos a las caderas "Aun hay algunas cosas que hacer por aquí, calculo que partiremos mañana al amanecer así que váyanse preparando mentalmente para dormir fuera"

"Siii~" asintieron sus compañeras al unísono

"En mar…"

"¡Red!"

Antes de que el chico pudiese terminar, pudo escuchar como le llamaban y al girarse pudo apreciar a la hermosa campeón de [Sinnoh] encaminándose hacia el con una inmensa sonrisa, brillando como el sol y saludándole enérgicamente con la mano.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Red girándose para verle de frente

"Muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi abuela, además, gracias por haberle entregado el [Talismán] intacto" dijo la rubia sonriendo alegremente

"No fue nada"

"Aun así, me gustaría agradecerte apropiadamente…"

En ese momento, casi en cámara lenta, los ojos escarlatas de Red se abrieron cual platos y no solo el, sino también sus compañeras y todos los habitantes de este pueblo. Y no había sido por nada, claro que no, había una razón más que cuestionable del por qué su inmensa sorpresa.

Los labios de la campeona de [Sinnoh] se habían unido a la mejilla de Red, bastante cerca de sus labios.

¡Le estaba dando un beso!

La impresión de tal acción fue tal que Red simplemente dejo de procesar y se quedó en blanco. Las compañeras de Red no estaban mejor que él, puesto que aunque sí que lo procesaron, no tenían idea de cómo reaccionar y estaban en shock.

Los habitantes a los alrededores estaban muy sorprendidos, puesto que era bien sabido que aunque Cynthia era una de las mujeres más hermosas y poderosas, por no decir la más hermosa y poderosa de [Sinnoh], ella jamás había tomado la iniciativa de tal forma. Le habían cortejado antes, pero siempre los rechazaba.

"Muchas gracias, Red" dijo Cynthia separándose del chico, mostrándole una inmensa sonrisa mientras se ruborizaba tiernamente

Red se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que había sucedido momentos antes y cuando finalmente logro hacerlo, su rostro casi explota en rubor, tiñéndose de un color tan rojo como sus ojos. Afortunadamente fue capaz de usar su gorra para cubrirse y evitar ser visto por la campeona de [Sinnoh].

De la nada el chico sintió como era jalado hacia atrás. Cuando se dio cuenta se vio a si mismo siendo sujetado por sus cuatro compañeras, que le tomaban de los brazos y hombros mientras miraban a la campeona con una expresión seria y mostrando una clara hostilidad.

"Ara~" dijo Cynthia cubriéndose la boca con la mano, sonriendo "¿Qué sucede, pequeñas? ¿Podría ser que estén celosas?"

Como respuesta la campeona recibió un letal silencio y una mirada feroz que detonaba furia por parte de aquel cuarteto, y aunque ella ciertamente era poderosa, una gota de sudor sí que escurrió por su mejilla debido a las expresiones de esas 4.

"Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte" dijo Cynthia sacudiendo su cabellera mientras se daba la vuelta

Al darse la vuelta para alejarse de ese grupo, la campeona de [Sinnoh] miro por encima de su hombro mostrando una mirada feroz e intimidante, idéntica a la de las 4 chicas que sujetaban a Red. Ellas intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos.

"No voy a perder…" dijo Cynthia haciendo brillar sus ojos

"Nosotras tampoco…" dijeron las 4 al unísono, con sus ojos brillando igualmente

La campeona dibujo una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro antes de continuar su camino dándole la espalda al grupo. Red estaba confundido, pero rápidamente se avergonzó al verse a sí mismo siendo abrazado por todas sus compañeras.

"Ahem" dijo Red fingiendo una tos y soltándose del agarre de sus compañeras "Deberíamos continuar antes de que se haga más tarde"

Sus compañeras asintieron con la cabeza, pero sin despegar aquella mirada seria y feroz de la campeona que se alejaba lentamente de ellos. Red no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, pero cuando les veía en ese estado le ponían nervioso.

Después de ese pequeño incidente las cosas en el pueblo se tranquilizaron al cabo de un rato. La policía llego unos momentos después y arresto a los miembros del equipo Galaxia que los habitantes habían atrapado y se dispusieron a darle seguimiento a los demás que habían escapado.

Ya que en este pueblo había algunas cosas no muy importantes por hacer, Red se dispuso a hacerlas antes de irse puesto que aunque no eran relativamente importantes, como gamer no podía dejar pasar un [Objeto] o algo que estuviera a su disposición.

Para cuando había terminado de recolectar cada uno de los [Objetos] que se podían conseguir en este pueblo, entre otras cuantas cosas que había que hacer aquí, ya se había hecho de noche. A diferencia de otras veces, este pueblo curiosamente no contaba con un [Hotel], por lo que esta vez Red y su [Party] acamparon no muy lejos del pueblo.

Las chicas grindearon un poco, y podía vérseles muy metidas en ello y asustaban un poco, lo que puso nervioso a Red quien preparo la cena como siempre. Cenaron después de entrenar y cuando la luna alcanzo su punto más alto fueron a dormir.

* * *

[Ciudad Corazón].

A la mañana siguiente.

Ya para medio día, Red y sus compañeras de [Party] finalmente habían arribado en esta ciudad, por supuesto habían usado [Vuelo] para llegar rápidamente. Un solo objetivo; Que Red derrotase a la líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad para de esa forma obtener su quinta medalla.

A decir verdad ya habían pasado por aquí una vez, por lo tanto las cosas que debían hacer ya las habían hecho y solamente restaba una cosa por hacer, derrotar a la líder de gimnasio y ganar la medalla.

Pasaron antes por el [Centro Pokémon] para curar a sus Pokémon y tan pronto terminaron se pusieron en camino hacia el gimnasio Pokémon.

Cabe destacar que mientras Red y su [Party] se dirigían al gimnasio Pokémon hubo revuelo. Las personas que paseaban por ahí le reconocieron al instante y al verle dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio, era más que obvio que retaría a la líder.

Ver pelear al campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] era una ocasión que no se repetiría en su vida, por lo menos no en vivo y rápidamente una inmensa multitud se reunió a las espaldas de Red, quienes buscaban verle pelear. Aunque claro, Red era ajeno por completo a esto.

Al llegar al gimnasio se encontraron con un gran edificio de varias plantas de altura que tenía en el techo una estatua de gran tamaño de lo que Red reconoció como un Drifblim. No le dio mucha importancia y simplemente entro en el edificio.

Entro y se encontró con una inmensa arena de combate en el centro de una enorme habitación con el techo bastante alto. Pudo ver a los costados a un par de entrenadores sentados esperando pacientemente y algo sorprendidos de su presencia en este lugar.

Miro por encima de su hombro y noto la inmensa cantidad de personas que le habían seguido, pero no le incómodo para nada. Sus compañeras rieron falsamente y con una sonrisa levantaron su pulgar deseándole suerte. Red asintió con la cabeza y después fue a colocarse en el extremo que le correspondía.

Los presentes de la pelea inmediatamente sacaron sus teléfonos para grabarlo con entusiasmo y rápidamente un equipo de grabación, posiblemente de alguna televisora, entro en el gimnasio para transmitir la batalla.

Red no le dio importancia a la atención que atraía, puesto que ya se había acostumbrado de alguna manera. Parado en donde le correspondía, acomodo su gorra mientras sus ojos escarlatas comenzaban a brillar y miraba hacia adelante.

Parada en el extremo contrario de la arena de combate se encontraba su oponente. Una hermosísima mujer que vestía un extravagante y hermoso vestido de color violeta claro que tenía brillo por todos lados. Guantes blancos hasta los codos.

Sobre su aspecto, pues la mujer parecía ser mayor que Red por algunos años. Cabello color violeta claro, peinado de forma extravagante. Su rostro era hermoso y se veía que se cuidaba bastante la piel, puesto que parecía ser suave. Unos finos y brillantes ojos color violeta brillaban con intensidad mientras reflejaban en ellos la silueta de Red.

Y claro que se trataba de Fantina, la líder de este gimnasio. Entrenadora y coordinadora Pokémon de tipo [Fantasma].

"¡Oh, lá, lá, lá!" exclamo Fantina con una voz refinada y elegante, revelando un abanico purpura que uso para echarse aire a sí misma "¡Te he estado esperando, Red! Los otros líderes de gimnasio me advirtieron que tarde o temprano vendrías, aunque tardaste más de lo que creí"

"Perdón, hubo algunos contratiempos" dijo Red con normalidad, pero inmediatamente afilando la mirada "Pero, aquí estoy. Listo para pelear"

Al ver la mirada de Red, Fantina se sorprendió bastante por la increíble presión e intimidación que este chico ofrecía. Curiosamente ella simplemente soltó una pequeña risita y después se cubrió la mitad inferior del rostro con el abanico.

Inmediatamente mostro una expresión seria y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con gran fuerza, igualando la determinación, seriedad y brillo de los ojos de Red sin ninguna clase de problema.

"Justo como me dijeron, eres muy fuerte. Puedo saberlo solo con verte…" dijo Fantina seriamente "Desde que llegue a esta región me he dedicado completamente a aprender todo lo posible sobre los Pokémon. Soy considerada una "maestra coordinadora", pero amo las batallas Pokémon de igual forma. Por esa razón he estado intentando crear un estilo único que una ambos…"

La mujer de cabello violeta deslizo elegantemente su mano hasta su cintura, tomando una Pokéball de un cinturón que poseía y tomando una pose que podía categorizarse como sensual, pero elegante también. Sonrió determinada y miro al chico que le estaba retando.

"Dime…" dijo Fantina seriamente "¿Me ayudarías a crearlo?"

El peli-negro hiso silencio mientras sentía la presión e intimidación que esta mujer transmitía. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, puesto que cada líder de gimnasio que enfrentaba intimidaba a su manera. Esta mujer era la clara muestra de que con cada paso que avanzaba, sus oponentes se volvían cada vez más fuertes.

Sin embargo, hacía falta mucho más para siquiera intentar doblegar la voluntad de Red. Su cuerpo se cubrió por un grueso manto de aura oscura y sus ojos brillaron con aun más fuerza, casi siendo cegador. Acomodo su gorra y después…

"…" asintió en silencio

Fantina sintió la inmensa presión que este chico presento y aunque sonrió, podía vérsele como una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla. Estaba claro que este chico no era ninguna broma, si no tenía cuidado seria vencida mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba.

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Líder de Gimnasio Fantina!]**

"¡Oooohhhhhhh!"

Una ovación llena de euforia y emoción por parte del "publico" anuncio el comienzo de la batalla entre esos dos poderosos entrenadores Pokémon.

Fantina estaba más que acostumbrada a las multitudes. Como coordinadora Pokémon, tenía un impecable record de competiciones ganadas detrás suyo, no se le consideraba como "Maestra coordinadora" por nada. Por no hablar de que era una entrenadora Pokémon muy poderosa.

Las ovaciones de los presentes fueron bien recibidas por Fantina, quien sonrió ampliamente mientras comenzaba a danzar con elegancia y delicadeza. Hiso una pose y con una expresión seria arrojo su primer Pokéball.

Tan pronto la Pokéball se abrió, dejo salir un Drifblim [Nv. 370] que apareció en la arena con aura oscura cubriéndole completamente mientras sus ojos brillaban un par de segundos. Era fuerte, no cabía la menor duda de eso.

Red mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro mientras miraba al Pokémon que su oponente había lanzado. Sin embargo, Red simplemente elevo su Pokéball a la altura del rostro y sonrió suavemente. No importaba que Pokémon lanzara su oponente, desde antes de entrar Red ya sabía que Pokémon usaría.

"Ve…" dijo Red arrojando su Pokéball con clase y estilo "Espeon"

La Pokéball se abrió revelando la presencia de un Espeon [Nv. 385] en el campo de batalla. El Pokémon aterrizo en la arena con clase, tomando una postura intimidante pero elegante mientras la gema en su frente brillaba reflejando los rayos de luz.

"¿Espeon?" dijo Blue confundida "¿Desde cuándo Red tiene un Espeon?"

"Al inicio Red casi no lo usaba, incluso yo solo lo vi un par de veces" dijo Aura llevándose un dedo al mentón "Sin embargo, después de darme a Pidgeot Red comenzó a usarlo"

"Ya veo…" asintió Malta

"Espeon es muy hermoso…" dijo Maya con ojos brillantes "Su pelaje parece muy suave"

Espeon miro los alrededores unos segundos antes de mirar hacia su entrenador, quien le dedico una sonrisa. El Pokémon felino asintió con la cabeza y miro a su adversario, encorvándose mientras su pelaje se erizaba en clara muestra de hostilidad.

"E-E-Espeon…." Dijo Fantina sorprendida "¡E-E-Es…! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Madre mía! ¡Es el Pokémon más hermoso que he visto! ¡¿Qué has hecho para que su pelaje brille tanto?! ¡¿Pules su gema a mano?! ¡Brilla como el sol!"

Fantina dejo escapar todos esos halagos sin ninguna clase de vergüenza o duda. Espeon dejo de lado su actitud hostil e inmediatamente inflo el pecho con orgullo, ni siquiera intentando esconder su satisfacción sobre los halagos que le hacían.

" _Bueno, ciertamente me ha costado algo de dinero tenerla en ese estado_ " pensó Red suspirando ligeramente " _Cuando se pone vanidosa es imposible hacer que haga caso_ "

La líder del gimnasio continúo halagando al Pokémon rival como si no hubiera un mañana. Red simplemente le dejo ser por unos segundos, pero inmediatamente regreso a su expresión seria de siempre. Espeon noto el cambio en su entrenador e inmediatamente regreso a su actitud hostil.

"¿Podemos continuar?" pregunto Red seriamente

"A-Ah, claro. A-Ahem…" dijo Fantina recuperando su compostura "Lo siento. Había escuchado de su gran belleza, pero es la primera vez que miro un Espeon y más que eso, uno tan hermoso como lo es el tuyo. ¿Has considerado entrar en concursos Pokémon?"

"No…"

"Mmm, que desperdicio. Siento como que tienes potencial, bueno…"

Al instante la líder de gimnasio mostro una expresión seria y su cuerpo emano una gran presión invisible.

"No viniste a charlar precisamente, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Ahora mismo…" dijo Fantina extendiendo su mano hacia adelante "Estamos en medio de una pelea…"

Red asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para pelear. Aunque había algo que lo tenía bastante pensativo, por lo que mostraba una expresión seria para ocultarlo.

" _Drifblim puede aprender ataques tipo [Bicho], [Fantasma] y [Siniestro]. Cualquiera de esos tres nos jodera si llega a alcanzarnos. Entonces no hay otra forma…_ " pensó Red sonriendo

La líder de gimnasio pudo ver como el aura de Red se volvía aún más agresiva y eso solo significaba una cosa sola cosa:

¡Iba a atacar!

" _¡Nuestra única opción es atacar con todo lo que tenemos!_ " pensó Red sujetándose la gorra y extendiendo su brazo hacia adelante con una sonrisa "¡Espeon, usa [Bola sombra]!"

El Pokémon de Red acato la indicación al instante, generando una inmensa bola de energía oscura justo delante de su hocico para segundos después arrojarla con poder hacia su adversario. La potencia del ataque cuarteo el suelo y le esfera emanaba rayos de energía purpuras debido a la gran cantidad de energía.

" _Fuerte, como esperaba…_ " pensó Fantina sonriendo "¡Drifblim, usa [Bola sombra] también!"

El Pokémon en forma de globo igualmente creo una gran esfera de energía oscura la cual disparo con gran poder hacia el ataque que venía hacia él. Ambos ataques avanzaron veloz y poderosamente, impactando el uno con el otro en el centro de la arena.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Tras un choque de fuerzas, los ataques de ambos fueron contrarrestados y como consecuencia surgió una nube de humo en el centro de la arena que se disipo al cabo de unos pocos segundos, revelando a los entrenadores la silueta intacta de sus Pokémon adversarios.

"No nos subestimes, por favor" dijo Fantina echándose aire con el abanico y una sonrisa

" _¡Je! ¡Justo lo que estaba esperando…!_ " pensó Red sonriendo "¡Espeon, usa [Rapidez]!"

Espeon desplego una oleada de brillantes estrellas con solo abanicar sus colas e inmediatamente las arrojo velozmente hacia su adversario. El ataque era veloz, como su nombre indicaba y rápidamente acorto la distancia con su objetivo.

"Hmph, Drifblim usa [Protección]" dijo Fantina

Al instante una barrera de energía hiso acto de presencia entre Drifblim y las estrellas, recibiendo por completo el daño del ataque de Espeon sin cuartearse y desapareciendo tan solo al terminar el ataque de su adversario. Como consecuencia, una pequeña nube de humo se alzó delante de él.

"¡Je!" rio Red "¡Ahora, usa [Electrocañón]!"

Tomando por sorpresa a Fantina y su Pokémon, Espeon apareció a travesando la nube de humo con velocidad, disipándola debido a eso. La presencia del felino era sorpresa, claro, pero más sorprendente era verle cubierto de relámpagos mientras creaba en su hocico una gran esfera de relámpagos.

" _¡Lo olvide…!_ " pensó Fantina sorprendida " _¡Espeon puede aprender ataques tipo [Eléctrico]!_ "

"¡Dispara!" exclamo Red

Al instante Espeon disparo con gran poder su [Electro cañón] sin piedad hacia su adversario. Drifblim pudo ver como aquel poderoso ataque acortaba inmediatamente la distancia entre ellos, incluso aunque usara [Protección] no sería tan rápido como para cubrirlo.

Fue un golpe directo.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto del ataque fue poderoso, genero una gran onda de expansión y una nube de humo se alzó en ese lugar. Espeon salió de aquella nube de un salto, aterrizando delante de su entrenador y poniéndose en guardia.

Y Red también lo estaba. Gracias a que era tipo [Volador], ese ataque seguramente había hecho un daño considerable, pero, no lo había derrotado y eso el peli-negro lo sabía perfectamente.

" _Drifblim igualmente puede aprender algunos ataques de tipo [Eléctrico], algo en su biología le permite hacer eso y debido a esa misma característica debe tener alguna defensa a ese tipo_ " pensó Red seriamente " _Realmente…es un tipo duro de vencer_ "

La nube de humo se disipo y revelo claramente la silueta de Drifblim en perfectas condiciones de continuar. Claro que su cuerpo tenia rasguños y algunos relámpagos le envolvieron por un segundo, clara muestra de un efecto de [Parálisis], pero podía continuar.

Red dio un vistazo a los [Ps] y vio que aunque sí que había hecho gran daño, no había sido tanto como él había pensado.

"No solo es hermoso, sino que también es inmensamente fuerte" dijo Fantina mirando a Espeon con fascinación "Es un Pokémon digno de admirar. Su potencial para los concursos Pokémon es inmenso"

Red hiso caso omiso a las palabras de su adversaria y continuaba pensando. Honestamente los ataques tipo [Eléctrico] eran su carta del triunfo al ver que Drifblim era tipo [Volador], pero no pensó que fuesen a hacer tan poco daño.

"Ahora es nuestro turno…" dijo Fantina apuntando hacia adelante "Drifblim, usa [Viento plata]"

El cuerpo de Drifblim se cubrió por un delgado manto de energía celeste y al instante comenzó a producir un fuertísimo viento que llevaba consigo afiladas hojas de color plateado que se aproximaron hacia su objetivo con velocidad.

"¡Espeon, usa [Protección]!" exclamo Red

Espeon no dudó un instante e inmediatamente desplego un campo de energía delante suyo, cubriendo de esa forma el ataque que habían hecho sobre él. Las hojas impactaron numerosas veces contra la barrera, cuarteándola un poco, pero no rompiéndola o atravesándola.

Cuando el ataque ceso, Espeon disipo la barrera sin ningún daño aparente.

"Muy buena defensa…" dijo Fantina abriendo su abanico para mostrar una mirada seria "Veamos qué haces con esto… ¡Drifblim, usa [Viento plata] nuevamente!"

Nuevamente el Pokémon en forma de globo genero un fuerte viento acompañada por hojas plateadas que avanzaron velozmente hacia Espeon. El Pokémon felino miro a su entrenador y este asintió con la cabeza, al instante Espeon nuevamente uso [Protección] para cubrir el ataque.

"Ja…." rio Fantina "Usa [Golpe fantasma]"

En medio de su ataque, Drifblim abrió una especie de tinieblas aterradoras debajo de él y se sumergió en ellas, desapareciendo completamente. Espeon continuo efectuando [Protección] para no recibir daño del [Viento plata], pero de la nada se giró rápidamente hacia a un lado, notando como a partir de un abismo de oscuridad Drifblim salía del suelo con su ataque preparado.

Al girarse la barrera de energía también lo había hecho y se había colocado delante del ataque, pero, inesperadamente el ataque a travesó la barrera como si esta ni siquiera existiera, continuando su camino hacia su objetivo.

" _¡Lo olvide! ¡[Golpe fantasma] no puede ser evitado por [Protección]!_ " pensó Red sorprendido

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El fuerte ataque impacto de lleno en el felino, quien tras recibirlo salió disparado hacia atrás por la potencia del golpe. Sin embargo, en medio de su vuelo afilo la mirada y se recuperó, logrando aterrizar con elegancia en el suelo y poniéndose en guardia.

"Vaya, incluso después de recibir ese ataque puede mantener su postura" dijo Fantina sonriendo "Me gusta cada vez más y más ese Pokémon"

Red miro los [Ps] de su Pokémon, el ataque ciertamente le había tomado por sorpresa y había hecho más daño de lo que creyó, pero su Espeon parecía estar en condiciones más que favorables para continuar, lo que le hiso sonreír.

" _Eso me tomo por sorpresa. Bueno…_ " pensó Red afilando la mirada " _Ya va siendo hora de terminarlo…_ "

En ese momento Fantina pudo percatarse del cambio en el aura de Red.

" _No hay duda alguna, el siguiente movimiento lo decidirá todo…_ " pensó Fantina sonriendo " _Muy bien. Inténtalo…_ "

Ambos entrenadores y Pokémon se quedaron en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros. El público estaba impaciente y ansioso, la pelea había parado de repente y tras unos segundos de silencio, la cosa se ponía tensa.

De la nada, una pequeña hoja plateada comenzó a caer lentamente en el centro de la arena, meciéndose gentilmente de un lado a otro. Red y Fantina fijaron sus ojos en la hoja, siguiéndole con la mirada. Y cuando la hoja toco el suelo…

"¡Drifblim, usa [Viento plata]!" exclamo Fantina

Inmediatamente su Pokémon acato la orden, generando una poderosa tormenta celeste que cargaba consigo una gran cantidad de afiladas hojas plateadas que buscaban impactar contra su adversario.

"¡Espeon, usa [Protección]!" exclamo Red apretando el puño, sonriendo "¡Pero…! ¡No te quedes quieta! ¡Avanza mientras te proteges!"

Espeon acato la indicación de su entrenador sin dudar un instante. Genero una barrera de energía delante suyo y comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el ataque de su adversario. Era temerario, por supuesto, pero confiaba plenamente en su entrenador y por esa razón ¡No dudaría!

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto entre la barrera y el ataque fue poderoso, cuarteando bastante la barrera de Espeon y casi penetrándola. El felino apretó los dientes mientras continuaba su veloz carrera, mirando como su barrera comenzaba a caerse a pedazos pero sin dejar de avanzar.

¡CRACK!

La barrera se rompió de un segundo a otro, pero para cuando lo hiso ya había sido muy tarde. Espeon había a travesado completamente la tormenta de hojas plateadas y se había colocado delante de su oponente solo con algunos rasguños.

"¡Imposible…!" dijo Fantina sorprendida

"¡Ahora, usa [Golpe cabeza]!" exclamo Red

Espeon se lanzó con poder y velocidad hacia su adversario, impactando un poderoso golpe con su cabeza directamente. El impacto fue poderoso, y aunque por sí mismo había generado bastante daño, el ataque de Espeon estaba lejos de terminar.

"¡Usa su cuerpo como base y salta!" indico Red

Espeon tras ejecutar su ataque anterior acato la indicación de Red, posando sus dos patas traseras sobre el cuerpo de su rival y dando un salto hacia el cielo. En ese momento las afiladas pupilas de Espeon se fijaron en la figura de su oponente.

Muchas cosas se decían sobre los Espeon, una de todas ellas era que eran capaces de ver el futuro. Y justo como si hubiera tenido una especie de premonición o más bien, conociendo perfectamente a su entrenador, el felino comenzó a irradiar relámpagos de su cuerpo antes de que Red dijese:

"¡Usa [Electrocañón]!"

Los relámpagos alrededor de su cuerpo aumentaron su energía e intensidad, mientras que generaba una inmensa esfera de energía en su hocico. Drifblim miro aquello con sorpresa al igual que su entrenadora.

"¡Drifblim, usa [Prote…]…!" dijo Fantina

" _¡Muy lento!_ " pensó Red sonriendo "¡Dispara…!"

El felino disparo con gran poder su ataque, siendo impulsado aún más en el aire por la potencia de su ataque. La esfera de energía recorrió la poca distancia en un instante, impactando de lleno en su objetivo y cubriéndole de relámpagos mientras le electrocutaba completamente.

"¡Drifblim!" exclamo Fantina nerviosa

" _¡Aun no ha terminado…!_ " pensó Red agarrando gorra

Espeon aterrizo elegantemente delante de Drifblim, dedicándole una mirada digna y determinada. Drifblim reflejo aquella hermosa y peligrosa silueta en sus ojos, grabando el recuerdo en lo más profundo de su ser.

"¡Espeon, usa [Bola sombra]!" exclamo Red

"¡Drifblim, usa [protección]!" exclamo Fantina

Esta vez la indicación fue echa justo a tiempo para que pudiese ser acatada, pero desafortunadamente no sería de esa forma. Cuando Drifblim quiso generar una barrera, su cuerpo se cubrió por relámpagos y se quedó paralizado.

"Lo siento, pero…" dijo Red apuntando el pulgar hacia abajo con una expresión seria "Has perdido…"

Sobre la cabeza de Drifblim había una ventana de estado:

 **[Parálisis]x2**

Sin poder moverse o protegerse de aquel ataque, la poderosa bola de energía oscura avanzo rápidamente hacia él y le impacto de lleno en el cuerpo.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto genero una fuerte explosión y una cortina de humo extendiéndose en ese lugar. Espeon dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia, mientras que Red simplemente observaba con una expresión seria.

" _Un combo de habilidades a las cuales eres débil debería ser más que suficiente…_ " pensó Red

Tras un par de segundos y cuando la nube de humo había sido disipada, efectivamente se mostró a Drifblim tendido en el suelo fuera de combate y emanando vapor y relámpagos de su cuerpo.

 **[Drifblim enemigo se ha debilitado]**

"¡Ohhhhhhhh!"

Las ovaciones del público no se hicieron esperar y estremecieron por completo el gimnasio. Fantina simplemente regreso a su Pokémon a su Pokéball, diciendo un gentil "Bien hecho" antes de guardarlo. Inmediatamente después tomo otra Pokéball, mirando seriamente a Red.

"Voy a enviar a mi segundo Pokémon…" dijo Fantina "¿No vas a cambiar de Pokémon?"

"Eso me gustaría" dijo Red alzando los hombros, pero negando con la cabeza "Pero…"

Red señalo a su Pokémon. Espeon se mostraba determinado y más que nada, preparado para continuar batallando. Su expresión y lenguaje corporal decía que quería seguir combatiendo hasta el final. Y red conociéndolo, sabía que sería una completa molestia sacarla ahora.

"Se pone vanidosa y molesta cuando no la dejo hacer lo que quiere y no estoy como para aguantarla. La dejare ser por hoy…" dijo Red suspirando, pero inmediatamente mostrando una expresión seria "Pero, no tienes que preocuparte. No hay por qué subestimarla, ella sola puede encargarse de todos tus Pokémon"

"Hmph, no esperaba menos" dijo Fantina preparándose "¡Ve, Mismagius!"

A continuación un Mismagius [Nv. 377] hiso acto de presencia en la arena de combate. Levitando a un par de centímetros del suelo, iluminando sus ojos cual linternas mientras su cuerpo emanaba un grueso manto de energía oscura y las gemas en su cuello brillaban con fuerza.

" _Mismagius, eh…_ " pensó Red acomodándose la gorra con una expresión seria " _Tipo [Fantasma] puro. Solo ataques tipo [Fantasma] y [Siniestro] harán efecto. Aunque…no poseo ninguno de esos dos_ "

Honestamente Red había pensado en sacar a Espeon de este combate debido a que efectivamente, el felino no poseía ningún ataque además de [Bola sombra] que pudiese afectar de forma considerable a Mismagius. La ventaja del Pokémon [Fantasma] era mas que clara.

" _Oye, oye…_ " pensó Red sonriendo falsamente " _¿Estas realmente segura de querer continuar?_ "

En ese momento y como si hubiese escuchado los pensamientos de Red, Espeon miro por encima de su hombro a su entrenador, dedicándole una mirada determinada y asintiendo con la cabeza en clara muestra de espíritu y ganas de continuar. Red suspiro ligeramente al ver eso.

" _Bien, en ese caso hay que ir a por todas…_ " pensó Red sonriendo "¡Espeon, usa [Bola sombra]!"

Empezando con posiblemente el único ataque que podría hacer daño, Espeon genero una poderosa esfera de energía oscura, aunque esta vez sí qué cargo y reunió aún más energía. Al terminar la disparo, generando una fuerte onda de expansión que cuarteo el suelo que pisaba.

" _¡Que poder…!_ " pensó Fantina cubriéndose con los brazos, sonriendo "¡Mismagius, repélelo con [Bola sombra]!"

Haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su oponente, Mismagius creo una gran esfera de energía oscura e inmediatamente la disparo. Generando una gran y poderosa onda de expansión que cuarteo el suelo y alzo algunos escombros.

Ambos ataques avanzaron el uno contra el otro, acortando la distancia en un instante e impactando con poder en el centro de la arena de combate.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto genero una gran explosión que creo una nube de humo y un fuerte viento. Ambos Pokémon se mostraban serios y determinados mientras esperaban pacientemente a que la nube de humo se disipara.

" _Bien, no funciono. Lo siguiente…_ " pensó Red acomodando su gorra "Espeon, acércate y dispara un [Electrocañón]"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Espeon inmediatamente comenzó a moverse velozmente hacia su adversario. Sin necesidad de subir sus estadísticas el felino era veloz y logro recorrer una gran distancia en cuestión de segundos. Al acercarse lo suficiente dio un ligero salto y cubrió su cuerpo en relámpagos, efectuando su ataque con poder.

"¡Mismagius, usa [Rayo]!" exclamo Fantina

Mismagius de igual forma cubrió su cuerpo en relámpagos y con gran velocidad produjo un tremendo relámpago que avanzo hacia la esfera de energía de Espeon, impactándole con poder y generando un gran estruendo y una onda de expansión que hiso que Espeon retrocediera un par de metros.

Ambos ataques impactaron y fueron contrarrestados de igual forma, por lo que ambos Pokémon simplemente intercambiaron miradas mientras algunos relámpagos envolvían sus cuerpos.

" _También tiene habilidades tipo [Eléctrico], eh…_ " pensó Red

"¡Mismagius…!" Fantina esta vez tomo la iniciativa "¡Usa [Hoja mágica]!"

Tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro, Mismagius genero un par de hojas cubiertas en oscuridad y una especie de aura color arcoíris que avanzaron velozmente hacia Espeon, quien notablemente sorprendido abrió los ojos cual platos.

"¡Usa [Doble equipo]!" indico Red

Ya cuando las hojas se encontraban delante de Espeon, este afilo su pupila aún más y un instante antes de que le impactase, género una gran cantidad de copias de sí mismo. Las hojas atravesaron todas y cada una de sus imágenes, pero ninguna había dado de forma contundente, puesto que había esquivado el ataque por completo.

Una vez las imágenes de Espeon desaparecieron, el real apareció de la nada mientras respiraba con algo de cansancio, le había tomado mucho esfuerzo realizar ese ataque a tan corta distancia y esquivar eso con tan poco tiempo.

 **[Evasión de Espeon se ha incrementado]**

" _Fiuuu~_ " pensó Red limpiando algo de sudor de su frente " _Eso me tomo por sorpresa…_ "

Espeon también suspiro al ver que había logrado esquivar el ataque, pero no lo había hecho al 100% puesto que tenía algunos rasguños en sus patas y Red pudo ver como sus [Ps] habían bajado notablemente.

"Parece que he encontrado tu talón de Aquiles, querido" dijo Fantina sonriendo

"Eso me pregunto…" dijo Red sonriendo, para después cubrir su cuerpo con un aura notablemente agresiva "Muy bien, lo tengo. Vamos a ganar…"

Espeon asintió a las palabras de su entrenador y se puso en guardia, preparándose para las indicaciones de Red y los ataques de su adversario. Mientras tanto, Fantina observaba eso con una expresión seria.

" _¿Ganar? Ciertamente, el aun cuenta con otros 5 Pokémon y ya ha eliminado a 1 de los míos. Además, he escuchado que posee un Charizard que sobre-pasa la lógica y simplemente vence todo lo que le pongan en frente. Esta es mi clara derrota. Pero…_ " Fantina cubrió su cuerpo con un manto de aura grueso e intimidante " _¡Al menos me llevare a ese Espeon conmigo! ¡Ya he encontrado tu debilidad! ¡No puedes esquivar ataques de gran rango y velocidad! ¡Entonces…!_ "

Fantina danzo ligeramente, llamando la atención de todos. La elegancia y dignidad de sus movimientos encantaron a algunos como su hubiesen usado [Atracción] en ellos. Red simplemente espero con seriedad. La líder del gimnasio sonrió y después extendió su mano hacia adelante.

"Intenta esquivar esto…" dijo Fantina "¡Mismagius, usa [Viento aciago]!"

El cuerpo de Mismagius se cubrió por un manto de energía violeta brillante, sus ojos y las gemas en el brillaron intensamente. Entonces, poderosamente el Pokémon genero una enorme tormenta oscura que cubrió por completo la arena de combate.

Red vio eso con sorpresa. Un ataque de tal rango y poder, no podía esquivarlo. Incluso si usaba [Doble equipo], no podría esquivar eso. El rango del ataque era toda la arena, no importaba hacia donde huyera Espeon, seria alcanzado.

Pero aun así, el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] sonrió. Fantina fue testigo de eso, lo que le hiso abrir los ojos con gran sorpresa. Y no era solo él.

Mismagius era un Pokémon conocido por ser travieso, le gustaba gastar bromas a las personas que le tenían miedo. Lógicamente hablando, podría decirse que este Pokémon podía percibir cuando una persona o Pokémon tenía miedo.

Con esa habilidad Mismagius observo a su oponente. Apunto de ser alcanzado por un ataque que seguramente le vencería, era razonable tener miedo, pero no era de esa forma. Mismagius estaba sorprendido, había un montón de cosas que podía sentir en su oponente, pero de todas esas cosas…no había miedo en él.

Más que tener miedo, Espeon… ¡Estaba desbordando confianza y determinación pura!

"¡Espeon, usa [Excavar]!" exclamo Red

Antes de ser alcanzado por la tormenta oscura, Espeon cavo velozmente un gran orificio en el suelo y se adentró en él, esquivando completamente el ataque de su oponente. El ataque cubría toda la arena, pero no debajo de ella.

" _¡Lo esquivo…! ¡Pero, no importa…!_ " pensó Fantina sonriendo " _¡[Excavar] es un ataque tipo [Tierra] físico, Mismagius es invulnerable a esos ataques! ¡Esperare a que salga y entonces contra-atacare!_ "

Hubo un ligero periodo de silencio en el que todo el público estaba que se comía las uñas de ansias y nervios. De la nada y sorprendiendo a todos, el suelo debajo de Mismagius se cuarteo y apareció un gran hoyo en ese lugar.

Fantina y su Pokémon miraron el hoyo en la tierra esperando a que Espeon saliese para contra-atacarle, pero sorprendentemente para ellas y todos los presentes, aquello que salió del suelo no fue Espeon. Lo que salió del hoyo fue…

¡Una inmensa bola de energía oscura!

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

La poderosa bola de energía impacto de lleno en Mismagius, que al recibir un ataque desde ese Angulo, salió despedido hacia el suelo con poder, aturdido y muy dañado por tal ataque. E inmediatamente después de la bola de energía, Espeon salió del hoyo con una expresión llena de determinación.

"¡Imposible…!" exclamo Fantina

" _¡Este ya no es el juego que conocía!_ " pensó Red sonriendo ampliamente " _¡Combos, ataques en conjunto y ataques en medio de otros ataques son posibles! ¡Llevo tiempo entrenando estos combos y también…! ¡Hay otras cosas que pueden hacerse!_ "

Tras haber mandado a volar a su oponente al aire, Espeon miro hacia su entrenador de reojo y este le asintió con la cabeza. Espeon apoyo sus piernas traseras en la salida del hoyo y con un fuerte empuje fue hacia Mismagius con velocidad.

"¡Espeon, usa [Bola sombra]…!" exclamo Red sonriendo "¡En ráfagas!"

El felino afilo su pupila y creo una esfera de energía oscura en su hocico, notablemente más pequeña que las anteriores pero su objetivo era otro. Una tras otra disparo a ráfagas numerosas [Bola sombra] hacia el cuerpo de su oponente, impactándole numerosas veces mientras le impulsaba cada vez más y más en el aire.

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Las numeras [Bola sombra] impactando una tras otra en el cuerpo de Mismagius generaban poderos impactos y ondas de expansión en el suelo mientras estremecían por completo al Pokémon tipo [Fantasma].

"¡Mismagius…!" dijo Fantina sorprendida "¡No te dejes vencer, usa [Pulso umbrío]!"

Recuperándose como pudo de los numerosos ataques impactándole, Mismagius genero una gran cantidad de energía oscura entre delante suyo y genero una poderosa onda de expansión oscura que fue directamente hacia Espeon.

"Muy tarde…" dijo Red apuntando el pulgar hacia abajo "¡Usa [Doble rayo]!"

Nuevamente el felino reunió energía en su hocico y disparo un poderoso rayo multicolor que derroto completamente el [Pulso umbrío] de su oponente y continuo su camino, impactando con gran poder en el cuerpo de Mismagius.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto fue desgarrador. La potencia del ataque y la explosión mandaron a volar a Mismagius hacia el techo, haciéndole chocar contra este y cerrar los ojos, puesto que ya todos sus [Ps] se habían agotado.

Espeon aterrizo con normalidad y algo cansado, pero aun así mantuvo su porte elegante. Mismagius cayó lentamente hacia la arena, cayendo delante de su entrenadora con el cuerpo dañado y emanando vapor.

 **[Mismagius enemigo se ha debilitado]**

"¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El público nuevamente estallo en euforia y emoción. Una cosa era ver una pelea de Red, pero verle combinar movimientos de esa forma tan extravagante emocionaría a cualquiera. Red simplemente suspiro mientras que Espeon se recargaba de energía al escuchar los gritos de emoción del público.

La líder del gimnasio hiso regresar a su Pokémon a su Pokéball mientras mostraba una expresión satisfecha.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, Mismagius, tomate un descanso" dijo Fantina dándole un ligero beso a la Pokéball

Antes de tomar su última Pokéball, la líder del gimnasio miro hacia su oponente. La presencia imponente de Red y su Pokémon era algo que uno simplemente no podía olvidar y su forma de pelear era espectacular a sus ojos.

" _Esa confianza y esa forma de combinar movimientos es simplemente fenomenal. Es un desperdicio que no seas un coordinador Pokémon…_ " pensó Fantina tomando su última Pokéball "Bueno, eres el ultimo"

Fantina esta vez arrojo la Pokéball con naturalidad. El público hiso silencio al ver como la Pokéball volaba lentamente de la mano de la entrenadora hacia la arena. Y cuando la Pokéball se abrió, lo único que salió de ella fue una sombra que cubrió el suelo y de esta salió el último Pokémon de Fantina.

Gengar [Nv. 385].

El nivel de ese Gengar igualaba al de su Espeon y por el aura y presión invisible que infringía, no suponía ser para nada débil. Sería una batalla difícil.

Nuevamente todo se quedó en silencio. Ambos Pokémon se miraron entre ellos al igual que sus entrenadores. El público igual hiso silencio. En un momento dado la pupila de Espeon se afilo y los ojos de Gengar brillaron.

Había comenzado la batalla.

"¡Gengar, usa [Bola sombra]!" exclamo Fantina

Gengar al instante rio fuertemente mientras generaba una inmensa bola de energía entre sus manos, la cual disparo con gran potencia y velocidad hacia el felino que la aprecio venir con serenidad.

"Usa [Doble equipo]" dijo Red

Espeon al instante desplego varias copias de sí misma y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro velozmente. La esfera de energía se movió un poco buscando su objetivo, impactando con una de las siluetas pero a travesándole al errar por completo. Después todas las copias desaparecieron y el verdadero se mostró sin ningún daño.

 **[Evasión de Espeon se ha incrementado]**

"¡Usa [Psicocarga]!" indico Red

El cuerpo del Pokémon [Psíquico] se cubrió por un manto de color violeta claro mientras su pelaje ondeaba gentilmente. Al instante disparo un poderoso rayo color violeta que avanzo velozmente hacia su oponente, tomándole por sorpresa.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!

El rayo impacto exitosamente y genero una nube de humo. Espeon espero pacientemente a que esta se disipara, mientras que Red analizaba la situación con una expresión sería igualmente.

" _Considerando el ataque especial y defensa que Gengar posee, ese ataque debió haber hecho bastante daño_ " pensó Red

Una vez la nube de humo se disipo, se pudo apreciar la silueta de Gengar parado con normalidad. Su cuerpo mostraba algunos rasguños y emanaba vapor, pero su inmensa sonrisa se mantenía ahí. Red pudo ver que sus [Ps] habían bajado, pero no tanto como espero.

" _Los multi-tipo sí que son un problema, eh…_ " pensó Red sonriendo falsamente

"¡No le des espacio para pensar!" exclamo Fantina "¡Usa [Viento aciago]!"

Cubriendo su cuerpo por un manto de aura, Gengar produjo una tormenta de oscuridad que avanzo peligrosamente rápido hacia su oponente. El Pokémon felino afilo la mirada y como si hubiese leído la mente de su entrenador, comenzó a excavar:

"¡Usa [Excavar]!" dijo Red

Ya habiendo echo la mitad para cuando Red lo indico, Espeon nuevamente pensó en esquivar aquel ataque de gran rango ocultándose en el suelo. Y no era una mala idea. Solamente, que una vez que se ha visto el truco, es más fácil encontrar una solución para evitarlo.

"¡Gengar, usa [Metrónomo]!" exclamo Fantina sonriente

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? 1 en 1000000 posiblemente. [Metrónomo] era un ataque que escogía un ataque al azar de entre todos los que había, independientemente de su tipo. Habiendo tantos ataques y tantos tipos, las probabilidades de que escogiera "ese" ataque eran inmensamente bajas.

Y aun así, lo había escogido.

El cuerpo de Gengar brillo momentáneamente de un color café y tras dar un ligero salto, aterrizo con gran poder en el suelo, produciendo un poderoso temblor que estremeció el suelo con gran poder, cuarteándolo.

" _¡Imposible, eso es...! ¡[Terremoto]!_ " pensó Red inmensamente sorprendido "¡Rápido, sal del suelo Espeon!"

Espeon acato la indicación sin dudar un instante y tras salir dio un gran salto con sus patas traseras para elevarse al cielo y de esa forma esquivar el ataque. Pero esa acción le había dejado completamente expuesto.

"¡Ahí, Gengar usa [Bola sombra]!" indico Fantina

Gengar inmediatamente produjo una gran esfera de energía oscura que emanaba relámpagos negros. Y con una inmensa sonrisa disparo sin ninguna duda su inmensa esfera de energía, cuarteando el suelo que pisaba.

La bola de energía avanzo con velocidad y aunque la pudo ver venir, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y el golpe fue directo.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El ataque genero un poderoso estruendo y explosión. Espeon había recibido de lleno aquel ataque y salió volando hacia atrás, recuperándose en el trayecto y aterrizando delante de su entrenador. Sin embargo, sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo emanaba vapor, al mismo tiempo que cerraba un ojo en clara muestra de dolor.

"Parece que poco a poco empiezas a cansarte" dijo Fantina sonriendo

"Yo no estaría tan seguro…" dijo Red sonriendo

"¿Mmmm?"

En ese momento la gema en la frente de Espeon brillo con gran fuerza, reafirmando su determinación y recuperando su fortaleza al tomar nuevamente una postura elegante y hostil. Su mirada era digna y en sus ojos ardía la llama de la pasión por un ardiente combate.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Pues entonces derrotémoslo con toda nuestra fuerza!" exclamo Fantina "¡Gengar, usa [Viento aciago]!"

Nuevamente Gengar creo una poderosa tormenta de tinieblas que arraso por completo con la arena. Espeon se mantuvo en donde se encontraba, mirando a su entrenador por encima de su hombro y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¡[Protección]!" indico Red

Rápidamente Espeon desplego una barrera de energía delante suyo que recibió por completo a la tormenta y se cuarteo gravemente debido al poder del ataque, pero logro mantenerse debido a la fuerza de voluntad de su usuaria.

"¡Ahora…!" exclamo Fantina sonriendo "¡Usa [Metrónomo]!"

Casi parecía trampa el hecho de que cada vez que ella usara esa habilidad, siempre saliese lo que ella quería. En esta ocasión un vacío de tinieblas se abrió debajo de Gengar y le consumió, era claro que se trataba de [Golpe fantasma].

Espeon se encontraba concentrado por completo en mantener la barrera para evitar completamente el ataque de su oponente que le podría derrotar en caso de darle. Y gracias a eso, no fue consciente del hecho de que detrás suyo se abrió un vacío de tinieblas del cual Gengar salió.

La sonrisa de Gengar ya no era solo la que usualmente tenia, no, esta vez mostraba confianza y claro, estaba detrás de su oponente, le tenía completamente a su merced y con su ataque preparado, sin ninguna duda le derrotaría.

Sin embargo y justo antes de lanzar su ataque, Gengar abrió sus ojos con inmensa sorpresa. Espeon, quien se encontraba manteniendo la barrera, ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada. Y no por que estuviese concentrado delante suyo, sino por el hecho de que ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos.

Y una vez termino de repeler por completo el [Viento aciago], Espeon se giró abruptamente hacia Gengar como si fuese consciente de su presencia desde siempre. Gengar claro que estaba sorprendido y por un instante, la inmensa sonrisa de su rostro desapareció.

Para cualquier otro Pokémon hubiese resultado imposible percatarse de la presencia fantasmal de Gengar, pero no para Espeon. Los bigotes hipersensibles en Espeon le permitían sentir el mas mínimo cambio en las corrientes de aire y de esa forma predecir los ataques de sus adversarios y ubicarlos sin importar donde se escondan.

Espeon abrió los ojos y fijo sus afiladas pupilas en Gengar, estremeciéndole. La gema en su frente comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad y antes de que el Pokémon [Fantasma] pudiese efectuar su ataque…

"Espeon…" dijo Red extendiendo su mano con una expresión seria "Usa [Brillo mágico]"

A partir de su cuerpo y gema, un poderoso y meramente cegador brillo surgió. Gengar solamente pudo ver cómo era consumido por la inmensa cantidad de luz que surgía de aquel felino, recibiendo el ataque completamente de lleno y sin poder hacer nada.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una inmensa explosión surgió en donde Espeon y Gengar se encontraban. Un fuerte viento acompaño aquella explosión y una nube de humo se alzó sobre el lugar, cubriendo a ambos Pokémon.

Fantina y Red se cubrieron del viento con los brazos, mientras que mantenían la mirada fija en el lugar donde se encontraban sus Pokémon, a la espera de que la nube se disipara para ver qué había pasado.

Y cuando la nube de humo fue disipada, mostro el resultado de la pelea.

Ahí se encontraba Gengar, tendido en el suelo con esa inmensa sonrisa adornando su rostro, pero con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo emanando vapor en grandes cantidades. Y parado al pie de Gengar se encontraba Espeon, mostrando un porte elegante y victorioso, mirando con orgullo hacia su rival.

 **[Gengar enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Has derrotado a Líder de Gimnasio Fantina!]**

"¡OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

El público nuevamente ovaciono con poder y emoción, habían sido testigos de una increíble pelea que algunos grabaron y otros guardarían en lo más profundo de sus memorias. Los de la televisora estaban contentos por haber podido transmitir tal enfrentamiento.

"Fue una increíble batalla…" dijo Aura aplaudiendo con una sonrisa

"No podía esperarse menos de papa" dijo Blue mirando al huevo en sus brazos, sonriéndole "Mira, papa es muy fuerte"

"Fue duro, pero Red al final pudo ganar" dijo Malta asintiendo con la cabeza

"Espeon luce tan increíble" dijo Maya con ojos brillantes

Fantina hiso regresar a su Pokémon a su Pokéball y le miro con una expresión más que satisfecha. Si, había perdido, pero había dado lo mejor de sí y esperaba que por lo menos háyase sido una pelea digna de su oponente.

Red por otro lado simplemente mantuvo una expresión normal, mientras avanzaba hacia su Pokémon que aún se encontraba posando con elegancia en la arena de combate.

"Ey…" dijo Red mirando al Pokémon

Espeon se giró para verle, aunque no estaba muy confiada. Red era estricto y eso lo sabía perfectamente. El entrenamiento para ser tan fuerte había sido duro y aunque no era su primer pelea, sí que era su primer pelea en un gimnasio y no estaba del todo segura del como lo había hecho.

De la nada sintió como su entrenador le acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza y al mirar, pudo ver a Red sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Bien hecho" dijo Red

En ese momento los ojos de Espeon se iluminaron y la gema en su frente se encendió en un brillante color escarlata, por lo que comenzó a aceptar con gusto las caricias que Red hacia sobre ella, mientras que el chico sonreía con normalidad.

Mientras hacía eso, Red pudo ver como Fantina se le acercaba y se quedaba parado delante de él. Espeon y su entrenador le miraron de frente, con normalidad.

"Es un honor para mí entregarte la [Medalla Reliquia]" dijo Fantina entregando la medalla al chico

 **[Red ha recibido [Medalla Reliquia] de manos de Entrenadora Fantina]**

"Solamente espero haber sido un buen oponente para ti…" dijo Fantina sin mucha confianza

"Bueno…" dijo Red con normalidad "Fue un combate difícil, eres muy fuerte y eres muy buena para combinar ataques de esa forma, no podía esperar menos de una "Maestra coordinadora". Tu reputación te precede…"

Sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Red ladeo la cabeza con confusión al ver como la líder del gimnasio mostraba sorpresa. Después la mujer sonrió mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente, generando aún más confusión en el chico.

"¡Ya veo! ¡Me alegro!" dijo Fantina alegremente "¡Ah! Y una última cosa…"

Fantina comenzó a revisar en uno de sus bolsillos. Red y Espeon simplemente ladearon la cabeza, confundidos mientras esperaban. De la nada la mujer saco algo y lo ofreció a Red, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante.

"¡Por favor…!" dijo Fantina rogando, literalmente "¡¿Podrías por favor ponérselo a tu Espeon?!"

Red miro lo que la mujer le estaba dando y se trataba de un pequeño [Moño] de color violeta claro en forma de flor. Un accesorio bastante…femenino a decir verdad.

"Yo no tengo problema, pero…" dijo Red mirando a su Pokémon "Es cosa que ella decida…"

Fantina miro al felino y este sin ninguna clase de reserva acepto gustosa el accesorio. La mujer alegremente procedió a colocárselo y tras hacerlo la admiro con ojos brillantes. Ella ya pensaba que Espeon era hermoso, pero ese accesorio le había dado el toque final.

"¡Maravilloso! ¡Simplemente increíble! ¡Eres la epitome de la belleza Pokémon! ¡Lo que daría por tenerte…!" dijo Fantina mas que extasiada

Aunque estaba acostumbrada a los elogios, esta vez Espeon sí que se asustó un poco y se escondió detrás de las piernas de Red, mientras se asomaba cautelosamente por un costado.

"¡Ah, perdón! No quería asustarte…" dijo Fantina tratando de calmar al Pokémon

"No importa. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo…" dijo Red regresando al Pokémon a su Pokéball "Y gracias por el [Moño]"

"No importa, lo hice encantada" dijo Fantina sonriendo ampliamente "Espero podamos repetirlo alguna vez. Tengo la certeza de que si volvemos a enfrentarnos, podre descubrir como unir los concursos Pokémon y los enfrentamientos para crear un estilo único. Espero ansiosamente tu ayuda, Red"

"Si, nos vemos luego"

Red se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras se despedía con la mano.

Sus compañeras llegaron a él y le felicitaron enormemente por su gran batalla y este agradeció los cumplidos. Después de salir del gimnasio, fue abordado por una gran cantidad de fans y entrevistadores que le hacían fotos y preguntas. Fue abrumado por completo.

Firmo un par de autógrafos y se tomó algunas fotos con algunos fans, lo usual de este tipo de situaciones. Cabe destacar que el número de fotos que se sacó con fans mujeres fue escaso, puesto que no muchas se atrevían a pedírselo con sus compañeras dedicándoles una clara y furiosa [Intimidación].

Ya para cuando el sol se había ocultado y ya se había hecho de noche, Red y sus compañeras procedieron a aventurarse no muy lejos de la ciudad entre un par de árboles para acampar. Claro que había un [Hotel] en la ciudad, pero ya que últimamente habían estado durmiendo en uno, los fondos de Red se estaban acabando y ahora sí que no podrían costearse una noche en el [Hotel].

Armaron el campamento y las chicas grindearon un poco, siendo motivadas y emocionadas por el sorprendente combate que habían presenciado horas antes. Red preparo su tan famoso [Jugo de bayas] y lo sirvió a sus compañeras y a todos su Pokémon, en especial al Espeon que había debutado de forma más que increíble el día de hoy.

Y cuando la luna alcanzo su punto más alto, ya era hora de ir a dormir.

"Bueno, a dormir" dijo Red mirando a sus compañeras "Descansen por que mañana nos espera un día cansado"

"Sii~" asintieron sus compañeras

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Red se adentró en su [Casa de acampar] sin ninguna clase de problema y una a una sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo. Sin embargo, hubo una que no lo hiso y fue Aura, quien con una expresión algo nerviosa abrió la casa de Red y se asomó.

"Umm…Red" dijo Aura no muy segura "¿Podemos hablar?"

"¿Eh? Claro" dijo Red sentándose y mirándole "¿Qué pasa?"

Aura se adentró en la [Casa de acampar] y se sentó delante de Red, mirándole con una expresión nerviosa. Los dos estaban solos aquí y el pensamiento de eso hacía que la chica se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Qué pasa, Aura?" pregunto Red confundido "Te ves roja…"

"N-No, no es nada" negó Aura echándose aire con las manos. Aunque después mostro una expresión seria "Es acerca de lo que paso ayer, el incidente con el equipo Galaxia"

"Ah, claro. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Es solo que durante ese incidente, vi a la campeona Cynthia pelear y…"

"Es cierto. Ustedes vieron a Cynthia pelear…" dijo Red con normalidad "¿Y qué me dices? ¿Es fuerte?"

Al escuchar esa pregunta Aura desvió la mirada ligeramente mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, presionándola con fuerza mientras miraba nuevamente a Red.

"Después de haber visto pelear a Cynthia me di cuenta de ello. Al principio pensé que ella era quizás tan fuerte como lo eras tú, pero después de ayer me quedo claro. Cynthia es posiblemente…" dijo Aura con una expresión mortificada "Más fuerte que tú, Red"

Red escucho eso con una expresión normal y simplemente se quedó en silencio. Aura por otro lado se mostraba claramente nerviosa, por el hecho de saber que había alguien más fuerte que la persona que él pensaba era el más fuerte.

"Ehhh, ya veo"

"¿N-No estas nervioso o algo?" pregunto Aura confundida "D-Deberías estar sorprendido de que haya alguien más fuerte que tu…"

"Escúchame, Aura. Yo jamás he pensado en mí mismo como la persona más fuerte. Ahí afuera siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú, es sentido común" dijo Red con normalidad "Aquellos que aceptan ese hecho son los que pueden volverse más fuertes. Si piensas que eres el más fuerte, no podrás volverte más fuerte. Eso es algo que quiero que aprendan"

"P-Pero…"

"Yo también me di cuenta, desde nuestro primer encuentro. Supe que ella era posiblemente más fuerte que yo y no estoy asustado, es más, estoy emocionado" dijo Red apretando el puño, sonriendo "Si ella es tan fuerte, eso significa que tengo que mejorar para igualarla y poder vencerla. Si yo creyese que soy el más fuerte, posiblemente seria derrotado en un instante"

"Red…" dijo Aura con sorpresa, pero con una sonrisa "Entiendo"

"Además, Aura…" dijo Red cruzándose de brazos y mirándole "¿Realmente piensas que perderé…?"

Al escuchar eso Aura dibujo una inmensa y alegre sonrisa en su rostro, cubriendo sus mejillas con rubor mientras brillaba como el mismo sol, deslumbrando completamente al chico.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Aura sonriente "Red es el más fuerte, al menos para mí. Siempre será de esa forma…"

Esas palabras penetraron con fuerza el pecho de Red e hicieron que su corazón latiese con fuerza mientras este se ruborizaba ligeramente.

"Y-Ya veo…" dijo Red desviando la mirada

"¡Si…!" asintió Aura alegre

"Bu-Bueno, si eso es todo creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día largo…"

"Si…"

Aura se dispuso a ponerse de pie pero, ya sea por destino o una mera casualidad, su pie tropezó y como consecuencia comenzó a caer hacia adelante, precisamente a donde Red se encontraba. Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de chocar.

Debido a la caída Aura había terminado encima de Red, usando el cuerpo de este como una especie de cojín para no sufrir daño. Hasta ahí todo perfecto. Y no habría nada más que destacar de no ser por el hecho de que gracias a la caída sus rostros habían quedado tan cerca que sus labios se habían chocado…

¡¿Esperen un momento?! ¡¿Sus labios se chocaron?! ¡No!

¡Se estaban besando!

Los ojos se ambos se encontraban mirándose fijamente mientras se encontraban abiertos cual platos. Sus labios estaban unidos y sentían la respiración del otro mientras la suavidad de los labios del otro arrasaba por completo con sus pensamientos.

El sonrojo fue evidente en ambos y el latir de sus corazones casi les reventaba los oídos. Por poco y el corazón se les salía del pecho. Se quedaron de esa forma varios segundos, hasta que Aura reacciono alejándose de Red.

"¡L-L-L-Lo siento mucho, Red!" dijo Aura más roja que los ojos de Red, muy avergonzada y nerviosa "¡L-Lo sientoooo~!"

Diciendo lo anterior Aura salió de la [Casa de acampar] del chico y fue directo a meterse a la suya y cerro el cierre. Red se quedó estático unos segundos y después exploto en rubor, emanando mucho vapor por la cabeza mientras su cuerpo entero se ponía colorado.

El chico uso una manta para cubrirse completamente en un vago intento por ocultar su vergüenza, pero era inútil, era más que notable. Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lio y en un vago intento por dormir, cerró los ojos.

Llevo su mano lentamente a los labios y completamente avergonzado pensó:

" _Eran muy suaves…_ "

Después de eso exploto nuevamente en rubor y cayo desmayado.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

La chica proveniente de [Villa Raíz] en [Hoenn] se encontraba dentro de su propia [Casa de acampar]. Ella estaba acostada mirando el techo de la casa con una expresión normal. Y de repente recordó lo anterior, el "accidental" beso que le había dado a Red.

Su rostro entero se llenó de rubor y esta se cubrió con las manos, abrazando una almohada que tenía cerca mientras comenzaba a rodar de un lado a otro en un intento de apaciguar la inmensa emoción y alegría que le invadía por completo.

" _¡Lo bese! ¡Lo bese! ¡Lo bese! ¡Lo bese…!_ " pensaba mientras rodaba " _¡Yo…! ¡Bese a Red!_ "

Su cabeza expulsaba corazoncitos en cantidades alarmantes mientras continuaba girando de un lado a otro en su [Casa de acampar]. De repente se detuvo y miro el techo, sonrojada al tope y llevándose las manos lentamente a los labios.

" _Pero, fue un accidente. Me pregunto qué piensa Red…_ " pensó Aura, pero inmediatamente después explotando en rubor " _¡Aunque haya sido un accidente…! ¡Estoy taaaaaannnn….!_ "

Se cubrió con una manta mientras sonreía inmensamente.

" _Feliz…_ "

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **¿Por qué he actualizado tan rápido? No pregunten, solo gócenlo.**

 **Nah, la verdad es que como los deje súper hypeados en el capítulo anterior quería calmar sus ansias publicando rápidamente para que no se murieran. Y es que el capítulo ya lo tenía más que planeado y hubiese terminado antes de no ser por el jodido trabajo :v**

 **Y justo como prometí en el anterior, este capítulo tuvo dos increíbles batalla y una que otra sorpresita.**

 **Ah, quizás la pelea vs Helio no fue lo que muchos esperaron, fue más bien unilateral, pero no se angustien puesto que cuando vuelva a aparecer, al igual que con Israel, el cambio será más que notable.**

 **¿Qué piensan de la pelea V.S Fantina, eh? Honestamente quise esmerarme en esa pelea, usando características biológicas de los Pokémon y detallando a fondo algunos aspectos de estos. Es la primera vez que escribo una pelea de esa forma y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo haya quedado. Desde mi punto de vista quedo bien, pero pues ustedes tienen la última palabra.**

 **¿Y cometí algún error? De ser así díganmelo para corregirlo y continuar mejorando para que ustedes puedan continuar disfrutando de esta historia con cada vez más satisfacción,**

 **Bueno, pasemos a los reviews :V**

 **Krystyam091 :**

 **Que grito más varonil :v Y si, lo corte en lo mejor. No te preocupes, los Emulapobres somos los mejores xD. Y lo de Cynthia en el Harem, pues poco a poco lo vamos formalizando, ¿No?.**

 **Guest :**

 **Entiendo compañero, gracias por acararlo. Y que coincidencia, justamente en este capítulo debuto Espeon. ¿Y quién dice que los poderes [Psíquicos] carecen de importancia? No le he dado su debida importancia, pero sí que tienen mucho que ver, ya lo veras.**

 **Y claro, si eres un protagonista debes ser un completo ciego con los sentimientos de las chicas que gustan de ti. (Inserte imagen de "Un clá ")**

 **Omnipotente Vargas :**

 **Me alegro de que te guste la historia colega y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Y si, pues Cynthia no solo está interesada en Red como entrenador Pokémon (Si sabes a lo que me refiero :V). Y como dijiste, Helio fue humillado literalmente, ya lo veras cuando vuelva a aparecer, no será tan sencillo.**

 **Y no te angusties, que todo eso vendrá después y será Epico.**

 **PD: Si, habrá LEMON, pero mucho después. Una vez que las relaciones se hayan establecido y las bases conciliado, no quiero que tengan sexo como conejos por que sí. ¡No, señor! ¡Antes está el romance!**

 **Danttime :**

 **Un momento… ¿No eres tú el Guest anterior? La pregunta es la misma y la respuesta también.**

 **0Pablo1 :**

 **¿Quién puede resistirse a Cynthia? ¡Nadie! xD**

 **Si, muchos notaron lo de Mananti menos yo, intentare que no vuelva a suceder. Como consecuencia de eso ahora investigue todo lo que pude a los Pokémon de Fantina y espero, espero, que no haya cometido ningún error (Eso espero).**

 **Y espero que el capítulo te haya bajado el hype, para eso lo publique rápido xD.**

 **Sobre lo que dices, fíjate que lo he pensado. Honestamente al inicio yo solo quería hacer que los [Characters] masculinos de los juegos fuesen [Players] pero luego me llego la idea de hacer que otros personajes, importantes claro, también lo fuesen, pero no he concretado nada.**

 **Antes quiero establecer algunas bases en la historia respecto a los [Players] y ya después veremos eso.**

 **Zero1734 :**

 **Como dice la foto "Sustos que dan " xD. Si, las chicas ya están siendo territoriales y no dejaran que nadie tome lo que es suyo. Y si, muchos se quejaron de Red era muy frio al inicio, y me alegra ver que al romperse las barreras en su corazón a la gente le agrada :D.**

 **Y lo del [Monte plateado]. Solo te advierto que cuando suceda prepares un desfibrilador, por que seguro te va a dar un jodido infarto de lo malditamente épico que será, te lo aseguro al 10000%.**

 **Soulalbarn18000 :**

 **Cynthia esta OP a muerte y ya se revelo que es más fuerte que Red, no mucho, pero sí que lo es. Red tendrá que entrenar para igualarle.**

 **Nox :**

 **Me alegro de que te guste la historia.**

 **Y si, muchos esperan ese histórico y épico momento, pero alto, que no será el único momento épico. Ya verás cuando sucedan otros eventos importantes, espero que los leas puesto que aunque Red vs Gold será épico, pienso que los otros lo serán aún más.**

 **PD: Si, me agrada el RedxCynthia :D**

 **Exride1 :**

 **Lo he pensado y posiblemente lo haga pronto.**

 **TEIET :**

 **LOL, espero que no te duela la cabeza. Y espero que este capítulo te haya bajado el hype que subí en el anterior, me esforcé por terminar rápido por ustedes, chicos.**

 **Daizuke :**

 **Seh, soy un maldito por cortarlo en lo mejor, lose.**

 **Selkova :**

 **Jaja pues perdón por cortártelo en lo mejor, pero espero que este capítulo haya satisfecho tus expectativas sobre ambas peleas.**

 **Y lo de Mananti pues sí que se me fue, pero espero haberlo corregido con esta pelea y espero no haber cometido algún error y de hacerlo, agradecería que lo remarcaran para corregirlo en los siguientes y ya no volver a hacerlo.**

 **Y como dices, la abuela ya lo ha reconocido y Cynthia se ve que está más que interesada en él, pero las compañeras de Red no piensan ceder tan fácilmente jaja xD.**

 **Tsuna Dragneel :**

 **Muy buenas, espero que te haya gustado las peleas de este cap.**

 **Dragón Titánico :**

 **Pues sí, [Sinnoh] es bastante largo y esta saga durara un poco más. Jajaja xD Red rompiéndole el qlo a Cynthia, en ambos sentidos…en un futuro :V**

 **Prietar :**

 **Te entiendo, igualmente yo, pero Aura es la consentida de Red y ese puesto no se lo quita nadie.**

 **TRYNDAMER95 :**

 **Me alegro de que te guste.**


	14. Sinnoh 9-?

[Ciudad Corazón].

El día recién comenzaba. El sol apenas comenzaba alzarse en el horizonte, bañando todo con sus cálidos rayos de luz. La nieve blanca sobre las copas de los árboles se iluminaba con la luz del sol y brillaba de un puro brillante color blanco.

Entre un par de árboles que había a las afueras de la ciudad, había un pequeño campamento montado por un grupo de entrenadores Pokémon que habían decidido acampar ahí.

Las [Casas de acampar] tenían nieve acumulada en los techos. La fogata del grupo se mantenía encendida, aunque ciertamente se apagaría en unos instantes debido a que ya se había acabado la leña que quemar y el viento helado del invierno apenas comenzaba a soplar.

El cierre de una de las [Casas de acampar] se abrió y desde adentro salió una de las personas del grupo. Red, el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn], salía de su [Casa de acampar] con una expresión que no podía categorizarse como normal.

Debajo de sus ojos podían apreciarse unas oscuras y grandes ojeras y su expresión era cansada. Posiblemente no había logrado conciliar el sueño y si no había podido era debido a una única razón.

En ese momento en su memoria el recuerdo del beso accidental que había tenido con Aura seguía fresco, repitiéndose infinitas veces. Su rostro se ilumino de rojo y si tenía frio, se había puesto tan colorado que se le había quitado en ese momento. Casi podía derretir la nieve a su alrededor con su enrojecimiento.

Sacudió su cabeza hacia ambos lados y se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, mostrándose bastante avergonzado por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Él no era bueno en esta clase de cosas, en su vida anterior jamás había besado a nadie o siquiera tenido alguna interacción amorosa con nadie.

Un veterano en los juegos de Pokémon, pero un completo novato en el romance.

De alguna forma logro liberar su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos y su expresión regreso a ser sería una vez más. Sus ojos rojos escarlatas miraron el cielo y reflejaron el despejado cielo azul. Ya había comenzado el día y era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Asintió para su propia persona y comenzó a realizar un par de estiramientos que hacia diariamente al despertar. Mientras estiraba su cuerpo, pudo escuchar el sonido de un cierra abriéndose y al mirar por encima de su hombro pudo ver como sus compañeras comenzaban a salir de sus [Casas de acampar] al mismo tiempo.

Todas salieron y se pusieron de pie frente a sus [Casas de acampar], realizando un par de estiramientos mientras Red se giraba para verles con normalidad. Al terminar de estirar sus cuerpos, las 4 soltaron un largo y profundo bostezo antes de ponerse firmes y mirar al chico con sus recién despiertos ojos.

"Tú siempre madrugas, Red" comento Blue mientras bostezaba nuevamente

"Aunque pareces no haber dormido mucho…" dijo Malta preocupada "¿Estas bien, Red?"

"Pareces no haber dormido mucho anoche…" agrego Maya igualmente preocupada

"No se preocupen, estoy bien" dijo Red con normalidad

"¿Enserio?" esta vez fue Aura quien pregunto

En ese instante los extravagantes ojos carmesís del chico se posaron sobre la chica proveniente de [Villa Raíz], quien también le miraba con notable preocupación. El cruce de miradas género que el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] recordase inevitablemente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y eso le causo una inmensa vergüenza que le hiso desviar la mirada al instante.

El desvió de mirada no paso de ser percibido de todas sus compañeras que al instante mostraron gran confusión por lo que el chico había hecho. Aura se llevó una mano al pecho con una expresión aún más preocupada y nerviosa, mientras que las otras tres miraban al chico y a la chica con confusión de no saber que estaba sucediendo.

Red por otra parte mantenía la mirada desviada y evitaba de esta forma que ninguna de sus compañeras viese su enrojecido rostro que tenía un color idéntico al de sus ojos escarlatas.

" _¡No puedo! ¡Pensé que podría actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero…!_ " pensó Red súper avergonzado, más rojo que sus ojos y emanando vapor por la cabeza " _¡Es imposible después de todo! ¡Cada vez que la veo! ¡Recuerdo lo que paso…!_ "

La forma en que el chico actuaba resultaba más que confusa para la mayor parte de sus compañeras que no entendían ni pio de lo que estaba pasando.

"Umm, Red…" hablo Blue confundida "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"¡N-No! ¡Claro que no!" negó rápidamente Red dándoles la espalda y procediendo a caminar "¡U-Ustedes recojan el campamento! ¡Yo iré a comprar algunas cosas a la ciudad…!"

"¡Ah!" dijo Malta estirando el brazo hacia el chico tratando de sujetarle "¡Red…!"

"¡Tenemos cosas que hacer! ¡No se tarden…!"

Diciendo esas palabras el chico escapo, literalmente, de sus compañeras en dirección a la ciudad con la excusa de que iría a comprar algo. Su rostro iluminado en rojo era algo que no quería mostrarles a ellas por vergüenza. Mientras se alejaba, emanaba vapor por la cabeza debido a su inmensa vergüenza.

Las chicas rascaron su nuca notablemente confundidas por la actitud que Red mostraba, pero ya algo acostumbradas a sus rarezas, pues simplemente procedieron a levantar el campamento para continuar con su aventura cuando él regresase.

De todas ellas, Aura fue la única que continuo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la dirección en la que Red se alejaba. Su mano estaba presionada contra su pecho y su rostro mostraba una expresión nerviosa y preocupada.

* * *

[Ciudad Jubileo].

Al cabo de un par de horas, Red junto a su [Party] habían llegado a la ciudad después de haber volado un rato desde [Ciudad Corazón].

Aquí no había nada relativamente importante que hacer, más que un par de cosas que Red no consideraba muy importantes pero que su instinto gamer le impedía ignorar. Su objetivo actual era llegar a la [Ruta 218] para proceder a ir hacia [Ciudad Canal].

Y no era que fuese imposible para el saltarse algunas cosas e ir directo al punto, pero se había planteado el hacer la historia exactamente como debería y completar el [Mapa] por completo, solo como objetivos a largo plazo.

Al llegar a la ciudad el [Party] se detuvo en el centro de la ciudad, admirando los alrededores con normalidad. Las chicas simplemente esperaban indicaciones de que hacer, pues normalmente este era el momento en el que Red las dispersaba para que realizaran distintas tareas para después proceder a irse.

"Muy bien" dijo Red llevándose las manos a la cintura y girándose hacia sus compañeras "Ustedes van a…"

Ellas esperaron las indicaciones que el chico estaba por hacerles, pero extrañamente no recibieron ninguna. En ese momento los ojos de Red se posaron unos instantes sobre Aura, causando que este nuevamente recordase lo de la noche anterior y se avergonzara.

"¡Pe-Pensándolo bien mejor lo hago yo!" dijo Red desviando nuevamente la mirada con vergüenza "¡U-Ustedes vayan al [Centro Pokémon] a curar sus Pokémon! ¡Nos vemos luego!"

Rápidamente Red se dio la vuelta y se alejó de sus compañeras a paso rápido, buscando evitar de cualquier forma el ver a Aura debido a que eso le recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior y eso le generaba muchísima vergüenza.

Al ver el cómo Red actuaba Aura se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir una especie de punzada y su expresión se volvió triste. La expresión de ella y la actitud del chico claramente no pasaron de ser percibidas por sus demás compañeras, que al instante decidieron investigar que estaba sucediendo.

"Aura…" hablo Blue mirándole "¿Ha pasado algo contigo y Red?"

"Parece como si estuviera evitándote…" dijo Maya preocupada

"¿Acaso tuvieron una pelea o algo así?" termino Malta muy preocupada

Aura miro a sus compañeras y lo preocupadas que estaban por lo que sonrió suavemente mientras bajaba ligeramente la mirada.

"No nos peleamos, es solo que…" respondió Aura un poco avergonzada "Algo paso y bueno…"

"Espera, Red dijo que fuésemos al [Centro Pokémon]. Hay que ponernos en marcha…" dijo Blue sonriendo "Y ya en el camino nos cuentas, ¿Ok?"

"Si…"

"¿Y es algo malo?" pregunto Maya curiosa

"Red parece no querer verte…" agrego Malta

"No es precisamente malo, pero…espero que Red no me odie por ello"

Mientras el cuarteto se alejaba en dirección al [Centro Pokémon], el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] caminaba rápidamente en dirección opuesta a ellas con el rostro lleno de rubor y con ambas manos en las mejillas.

" _¡Imposible! ¡No puedo hacerlo!_ " pensaba Red palmeándose las mejillas rojas " _¡No puedo verla sin recordar lo que paso anoche…! ¡¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?!_ "

Mientras Red debatía internamente que hacer respecto a ese asunto, se detuvo al notar que ya había llegado al único lugar al que era necesario venir en esta segunda visita a la ciudad. Ante el un gran edificio de varios pisos de alto se hallaba y un letrero que decía "Poké-reloj S.A ¡Relojes para todo el mundo!"

" _Bueno, mejor me doy prisa para ponernos en marcha hacia [Ciudad Canal] lo más rápido posible…_ " pensó Red suspirando mientras calmaba su corazón

Red procedió a entrar en el gran edificio con relativa normalidad. Al llegar a las puertas estas se abrieron por si solas, quizás debido a un sensor que había por ahí. Al entrar pudo ver a un gran grupo de personas esperando el ascensor, un par de mujeres detrás de un mostrador y algunos otros distribuidos por ahí.

Los ojos rojos del muchacho se pasearon por todo el lugar buscando a una persona en específico, encontrándola un par de segundos después. La persona era un hombre adulto, quizás entre sus 30 como mucho. Vestía un traje formal con una distintiva camiseta violeta debajo del saco.

El hombre al parecer estaba revisando un par de papeles en distintos folders con un par de personas que había alrededor suyo. Sin embargo una especie de escalofrió le hiso alzar la mirada y al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa por ver a Red parado delante de él con aquella expresión tan seria que siempre le adornaba.

"Tú eres el dueño de la compañía… ¿No es así?" pregunto Red seriamente

El hombre sonrió un poco, aunque una gota de sudor escurrió por su mejilla debido a la imponente presencia de ese chico. Después hiso una seña con las manos a las personas a su alrededor, ocasionando que estos se fueran.

"Si, mi nombre es Arturo y soy el propietario de la compañía" respondió el hombre "Y tú debes ser Red, el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] ¿No es así? Tu aspecto y reputación te precede. Parece que no bromeaban al decir que tienes una gran presencia…"

"Hah, como diga…" dijo Red sin mucho interés, mostrando su muñeca al hombre "Sucede que estoy usando uno de sus [Poké-reloj] y…"

"¡Oh! ¡¿El campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] está usando uno de mis artículos?! ¡Me siento halagado!" exclamo el hombre con gran sorpresa

"S-Si, bueno me lo regalaron y pensé que sería un desperdicio no usarlo. Pero dejando eso de lado, quería saber si…"

"¡Oh! ¡Recién acabo de recordarlo! Esto es algo que aún no hacemos público, pero estamos desarrollando un par de nuevas características para los [Poké-reloj]. Si te parece bien y como pago por usar nuestro producto…" dijo el hombre sonriendo con malicia "¿Te parece adquirir estas características a cambio de un poco de publicidad?"

"Publicidad, eh…" dijo Red con normalidad, mirando el [Poké-reloj] en su muñeca "Si es solo usarlo puedo hacerlo. No me gusta hablar en la televisión, así que no hare esa clase de publicidad…"

"No es necesario. Con que uses nuestro producto será más que suficiente. Ahora, si me permites…"

El hombre saco un par de piezas pequeñas y un desatornillador con el que abrió ligeramente el [Poké-reloj] de Red y procedió a colocarle las nuevas piezas mientras Red simplemente esperaba pacientemente.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos el hombre finalmente termino.

 **[Se han añadido las funciones [Bloc] y [Marcamapa] al [Poké-reloj]]**

Al ver la ventana aparecer Red simplemente asintió con normalidad mientras deslizaba su mano por delante suyo desapareciendo la ventana, para confusión del hombre que le miraba.

"La función de [Bloc] te permitirá llevar a cabo la toma de notas, mientras que [Marcamapa] te permitirá marcar un punto específico en el mapa digital del [Poké-reloj]" explico el hombre con orgullo "¿Geniales, no?"

"Si, bueno muchas gracias" dijo Red dándose la vuelta

"¡Ah! No olvides que aún son prototipos, por lo que podría haber algunos fallos. Si llegas a tener problemas, no dudes en contactarnos y te ayudaremos en lo que podamos"

"Si…"

Tras despedirse con la mano, Red simplemente salió del edificio con normalidad. Al salir pudo ver a las personas caminar de un lado a otro, el sol ya anunciaba que era poco más de medio día.

" _Deberíamos ponernos en marcha si queremos llegar a la [Ruta 218] hoy, por no hablar de que no tengo idea cuanto tiempo nos llevara atravesarla y llegar a [Ciudad Canal]_ " pensó Red procediendo a caminar mientras rascaba su nuca " _Definitivamente el que esto se vuelva realista es un dolor en el trasero…_ "

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Cerca del [Centro Pokémon] había una pequeña plaza en cuyo centro había una fuente de agua con un Pokémon en el centro adornándole. La gente paseaba por ahí y para los que preferían parar a descansar y admirar la fuente había un par de bancas alrededor.

En una de las bancas que había alrededor de la fuente había un cuarteto de hermosas chicas, y eran las compañeras de Red por supuesto. Ellas al parecer estaban conversando, aunque la que parecía hablar era Aura y con cierta vergüenza. Las otras escuchaban mientras asentían con la cabeza, hasta que…

"¡¿Lo besaste?!" exclamaron las tres al unísono con los ojos abiertos cual platos

"¡SHHHHH!" chito Aura roja de la vergüenza "¡No griten…!"

"Ah, lo sentimos…"

Las tres tomaron asiento al lado de Aura y le miraron.

"Mama necesita detalles, querida" dijo Blue con un semblante serio

"Bu-Bueno, es verdad que lo bese. Pero no estoy segura de que pueda ser considerado como un beso, fue un accidente después de todo" explicaba Aura con la mirada baja, jugando con sus dedos y un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas "Anoche mientras hablábamos en su [Casa de acampar], tropecé y caí sobre él. En ese momento nuestros labios se unieron y bueno…"

"¡Waa~! ¡Demasiados detalles!" dijo Maya cubriéndose el rostro enrojecido por el relato

"¿Pero fue un accidente, no?" pregunto Malta

"Si, yo solo tropecé y…" dijo Aura sujetándose las enrojecidas mejillas

"Alto ahí, querida" detuvo Blue con una expresión seria, aunque inmediatamente sonriendo "Como tus compañeras y amigas, nos hace muy felices el saber que has progresado, en cierta manera, con el chico del que gustas…"

Las tres le dedicaron una sonrisa a Aura.

"Sin embargo como rivales también me gustaría recalcar que fuiste tú en un inicio quien pidió un juego limpio en esto, Aura" expuso Blue seriamente "Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Red es muy vulnerable a la seducción y si quisiéramos podríamos haberlo hecho hace tiempo"

"Por supuesto, fui yo quien pidió el juego limpio y no pienso tomar ventaja de este accidente" dijo Aura retirando las manos de sus mejillas, para inmediatamente ponerse a jugar con sus dedos tímidamente "Es solo que ya saben…ustedes ya fueron testigos de cómo actúa Red desde entonces y no quiero que las cosas continúen siendo de esta forma"

"Tienes un punto" acepto Malta con la mano en el mentón "Podría ser incomodo si el malentendido no es aclarado pronto"

"S-Si" asintió Maya

"Si, es por eso que…" dijo Aura inclinando la cabeza brevemente "¡Ayúdenme por favor!"

Hubo unos instantes de silencio hasta que Aura sintió como Blue le abrazaba casualmente, sonriéndole enormemente mientras sus otras dos compañeras se le unían instantes después.

"¡Pero claro! Que seamos rivales no quiere decir que no seamos amigas. Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos para que aclares este "asuntito" con Red" rio Blue sonriendo divertida

"Haremos todo lo que este en nuestro poder para ayudarte, Aura" dijo Malta sonriendo suavemente

"¡S-Si! Te ayudare, Aura" dijo Maya

"Chicas…" dijo Aura sonriendo "Muchas gracias"

"¡Jajaja! ¡Ni lo menciones, querida!" rio Blue con fuerza "¡Ya sabes lo que dicen! ¡Amigas antes que hombres!"

"¿Es así?"

"¡No! ¡Pero hay que hacer como si lo fuera!"

"Jajaja"

Las 4 rieron un poco mientras continuaban conversando entre ellas.

Entre tanto, un grupo de tres chicos jóvenes les admiraban a un par de metros. Y era normal, puesto que a los ojos de los demás, no eran más que un grupo de hermosas chicas jóvenes divirtiéndose. Y estos chicos eran algo así como "conquistadores".

"¿Lo hare? Son muy hermosas, deben recibir cientos de confesiones siempre" se cuestionaba uno con duda

"¡Hazlo, hombre! Si no arriesgas no ganas" recalco el otro animándole "Mira, llevan Pokéball con ellas, son entrenadoras Pokémon. Empieza por ahí y después continua…"

"E-Esta bien…"

Cuando por fin se había determinado a hablarle al cuarteto de hermosas chicas, alguien paso entre ellos empujándoles y moviéndoles por la fuerza con normalidad. La acción claro que les molesto e inmediatamente sujetaron el hombro de la persona responsable, encontrándose con un par de fríos y afilados ojos carmesís penetrándoles el alma.

¡Y se trataba del campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn], Red!

"¿Qué?" pregunto Red mirándoles fijamente

"N-No, nada" dijo el chico retirando la mano del hombro de Red

Pese a que su expresión era asesina e intimidante, la verdad era que Red estaba nervioso por el hecho de que le habían sujetado por el hombro y no los conocía, por lo que no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar y opto por mostrarse serio, aunque por dentro fuese un caos.

" _¿Qué pasa con ese chico?_ " pensaba Red mientras reanudaba su caminata y exhalaba aire por su boca, calentándose las manos " _Que extraño…_ "

Los brillantes ojos escarlatas de Red se pasearon por la plaza un par de segundos antes de detenerse sobre la figura de sus compañeras. Una vez les encontró se dispuso a ir hacia ellas para continuar con su viaje, pero al ver a Aura se cuestionó bastante sobre si ir o no.

" _¿Qué demonios se supone que haga?_ " se preguntó a si mismo mientras se sujetaba las mejillas que poco a poco se tornaban más rojas " _Mi corazón se acelera con solo verla… ¡No puedo olvidar lo que paso ayer!_ "

Sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados y logro tranquilizarse un poco, respirando hondo y caminando hacia donde sus compañeras. Ellas le notaron de inmediato gracias a su increíble presencia y apariencia digna, por lo que inmediatamente le dedicaron una sonrisa.

"¿Ya has terminado?" pregunto Blue sonriendo

"Si, es todo lo que había que hacer aquí" revelo Red mostrando el [Poké-reloj] en su muñeca con normalidad "¿Ustedes ya han curado a sus Pokémon?"

"Si" asintió Malta

"Bueno, hay que ponernos en marcha entonces…"

"U-Umm…Red" hablo Aura tímidamente mientras le miraba

"En marcha" interrumpió Red dándoles la espalda y caminando

Aura bajo un poco la mirada por las acciones del chico y sus amigas le consolaron un poco debido a que parecía triste. Por sus acciones y tono de voz, Red parecía estar enojado y eso preocupaba mucho a Aura que pensaba que debido a aquel "accidente" ya las cosas jamás serian como antes.

Sin embargo todo era solo un malentendido, pues la actitud de Red no se debía a enojo sino a vergüenza. Le dio la espalda al momento debido a que el ver el rostro de Aura le generaba una cantidad exagerada de rubor y vergüenza que no quería mostrar a nadie.

Todo se estaba complicando cada vez más.

* * *

[Ruta 218].

Ya para el anochecer, Red y su [Party] recién terminaban de montar su campamento en una pequeña cueva que habían creado al usar [Daño secreto].

La ruta en si no era larga y habían logrado recorrer una gran parte de ella en las pocas horas del día, pero como todas las demás, había crecido notablemente lo que impidió que el grupo pudiese a travesarla en un día y el muchacho estimaba que para mañana la atravesarían sin problemas.

Fue algo complicado debido a que había muchos lagos y ríos por aquí en donde se vieron forzados a usar [Surf] y aunque sus compañeras poseían algunos Pokémon tipo [Agua], era bastante tardado cruzar los lagos. Perdieron algo de tiempo.

Al atardecer Red pensó que sería peligroso continuar, y ya que parecía faltar muy poco, decidió que se detendrían y acamparían aquí esta noche. Prepararon todo para poder pasar la noche, buscaron leña y cortaron algunos árboles para fabricar su cocina portátil.

Las chicas grindearon un poco, como era normal, ganando algunos niveles y divirtiéndose un poco, ya después de tanto tiempo de hacerlo aprendieron a verle el lado divertido a las peleas entre ellas, apostando algunas cosas a menudo, como lo era el derecho a ser acariciadas por Red en mayor medida, cosa que por cierto avergonzaba bastante al chico.

En el trayecto también se habían encontrado con uno de los asistentes del Prof. Serbal, quien actualizo la [Pokédex] de Maya. Red, Aura, Malta y Blue no lo necesitaron debido a que sus [Pokédex] ya estaban de hecho actualizadas.

Red termino de preparar la cena y procedió a servirle a sus compañeras, tomando asiento en los tocones que actuaban como sillas y colocando los platos sobre el tocón más grande que actuaba como mesa.

Una vez termino de servir todos los platos el mismo tomo siento y con normalidad procedieron a cenar como siempre lo hacían. Bueno, aunque esta vez no parecía ser exactamente "como siempre", puesto que a diferencia de las noches anteriores, esta vez sí que la mesa se encontraba en bastante silencio.

Incluso el Charizard y Pikachu de Red que se encontraban fuera de sus Pokéball en el interior de la cueva mostraban una expresión nerviosa debido al letal silencio que reinaba sobre la mesa y aquel grupo, nadie decía ni una sola palabra.

La expresión de Red era seria, como siempre, comía con normalidad y procuraba no posar su mirada sobre la persona de Aura, lo que daba a pensar bastantes cosas. Sus compañeras le miraban disimuladamente, a excepción de Aura que pese a que miraba al muchacho en ciertas ocasiones, procuraba que su mirada no se encontrara con la de él.

" _Incomodo_ " pensaron Blue, Maya y Malta al unísono

" _Que incómodo_ " pensó Red

" _Quiero hablar y aclarar el malentendido, pero…_ " pensaba Aura bajando la miraba levemente " _Es muy incómodo_ "

Incómodamente la cena continúo con un letal silencio reinando sobre ellos. Una vez todos terminaron de comer, guardaron todo, echaron un poco más de leña a la fogata para que esta no se apagara y después se adentraron en sus propias [Casas de acampar] y procedieron a dormir como siempre lo habían hecho.

* * *

[Ciudad Canal].

Al día siguiente.

Ya para medio día, Red y su [Party] habían logrado llegar exitosamente a la tan ansiada [Ciudad Canal] donde el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] enfrentaría a su 6to líder de gimnasio para ganar su 6ta medalla de gimnasio.

Como era normal, hubo un pequeño revuelo con la llegada de una gran celebridad como lo era Red, generando una enorme multitud en cuestión de segundos que buscaban autógrafos, fotos, guiños, abrazos, entre otras muchas cosas.

Cabe destacar que ya para este momento las compañeras de Red también habían ganado cierta fama debido a su gran belleza y estar viajando junto a una persona como lo era Red. Por no hablar de que Aura ya había salido en la T.V, durante el incidente con Rayquaza en [Hoenn], por lo que era de esperarse.

Firmaron autógrafos y se tomaron algunas fotos. Irónicamente, mientras que las chicas evitaban que las mujeres se acercasen a Red haciendo uso de su aterradora habilidad [Intimidación], Red hacia exactamente lo mismo pero sin ser consciente de ello. Los varones que buscaban alguna foto con esas chicas no se atrevían a hacerlo debido a la poderosa y seria mirada que Red acostumbraba hacer casi siempre.

El campeón de [Hoenn] se sorprendía debido a que diversas ventanas saltaban a su alrededor con el mensaje de:

 **[¡Súper efectivo!]**

 **[¡Súper efectivo!]**

 **[¡Súper efectivo!]**

Al cabo de unos minutos todo el revuelo se calmó y la multitud comenzó a dispersarse al haber cumplido sus objetivos. Por supuesto en su mayoría opto por ir directamente al gimnasio a esperar que Red lo retase, para poder tener la dicha de presenciar tan ansiada pelea.

"¡Jajaja!" rio Blue con el pecho inflado y una expresión satisfecha "¡Esto de la fama podría no ser tan malo!"

"Las multitudes son muy aterradoras" comento Maya escondida detrás de Malta

"S-Si, concuerdo contigo" asintió Malta con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¿Es así?" pregunto Aura con normalidad "Yo estoy acostumbrada…"

Red simplemente observo hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarse debido a que la multitud le había dejado un poco consternado. Ya cuando se hayo, asintió para sí mismo y miro hacia donde sus compañeras.

"Blue, tu iras hacia esa dirección" indico Red apuntando con el dedo "En una casa habrá una señora que muy amablemente te entregara un MT"

"Okaaay~" dijo Blue haciendo un saludo militar

"Creo que es lo único que hay por hacer aquí, entonces las demás…"

"¡Stop!" detuvo Blue hablando en ingles por alguna razón "Esto quizás podría ser algo complicado para mi sola, creo que Maya y Malta deberían acompañarme, solo por si acaso"

"¿Ehh?" dijeron las dos mencionadas con confusión

" _¡¿Q-Q-Que estás haciendo, Blue?!_ " pensó Aura al comprender que estaba tratando de lograr

Blue tomo a sus dos compañeras abrazándoles por el cuello y con una sonrisa divertida, literalmente, les arrastro con ella hacia el norte de la ciudad, que era la dirección en la que Red les había indicado ir.

El muchacho no comprendió que estaba sucediendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que ahora mismo se encontraba solo con Aura, quien también se mostraba notablemente nerviosa y avergonzada por haber sido dejados solos.

Maldijo a esa pequeña granuja amante de los Pokémon en su interior mientras apretaba el puño, poniéndose tan rojo como sus ojos y emanando vapor por la cabeza debido a la vergüenza. No estaba listo para enfrentarla aun, su mente era un caos total.

"U-Um…" hablo Aura, generando gran sorpresa en él "R-Red…"

"E-El gimnasio está más adelante, deberíamos ponernos en marcha de una vez" dijo Red intentando mantenerse serio

"S-Si, tienes razón"

Red se adelantó para que ella no pudiese notar su enrojecido rostro y Aura le siguió un par de pasos atrás, presionando su mano contra su pecho mientras reafirmaba su propia determinación, reuniendo el valor que necesitaba para aclarar el malentendido.

No permitiría que esta oportunidad, dada por sus amigas, se fuera al caño.

* * *

Hablando de ese trio de hermosas chicas, cabe destacar que pese a que Red le había indicado ir por algo, encontraron el lugar y a la mujer amable en cuestión de minutos. Esta les había entregado el MT [Intercambio], el cual ellas aceptaron con gusto.

Ya una vez cumpliendo su objetivo, las tres salieron del lugar y admiraron los alrededores unos segundos. Blue diviso un puesto de helados, por lo que fue y pidió uno para ella y sus dos compañeras, que le miraban con cierta confusión.

"Aquí tienen" dijo Blue entregando los helados a Maya y Malta

"Gra-Gracias" dijo Maya tomando el helado

"Blue, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" hablo Malta

"¿Qué pasa, querida?"

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ya sabes, ayudar a que Aura se reconcilie con Red" dijo Malta con confusión "Digo, como sus amigas por supuesto queremos que ella tenga éxito con su romance. Pero, como bien dijiste, como rivales pues…"

"Mmm, ya entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, Malta. Y te entiendo" asintió Blue lambiendo su helado con normalidad "Como rival también tengo ese deseo, ese horrible deseo en mi interior de que ella sea rechazada. Pero, bueno, digamos que para ella parece ser mucho más importante"

"¿De qué hablas, Blue?" pregunto Maya curiosa

"Díganme queridas, entre nosotras. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que les atrajo de Red, eh? Por supuesto él es guapo, también es un muy poderoso entrenador Pokémon, eso quizás debería ser suficiente. Pero, creo que sabemos que no es solo eso…"

"Por supuesto, aunque parece ser muy frio y distante por fuera, en su interior él es muy cálido y agradable, una sensación de seguridad me invade cuando estoy a su lado, como si estuviera siendo protegida" dijo Malta con una sonrisa y la mano en el pecho "Es un sentimiento complicado"

"Él también es muy amable, aunque siempre parezca ser malvado, siempre me ha ayudado cuando más lo necesite y me ha apoyado" complemento Maya sonriendo y cubriéndose con su bufanda "Me encanta su lado amable y tierno"

"Por supuesto, él es amable, guapo y poderoso, además de agradable y lindo, un amante y experto de los Pokémon. Eso lo convierte en mi hombre ideal" dijo Blue con una sonrisa divertida "Sin embargo, para Aura parece ser mucho más que eso…"

Las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza, pues era verdad. Pese a que ellas lo querían en una manera, Aura parecía hacerlo de una forma parecida, pero muy, muy distinta. A los ojos de Aura, Red era la única persona a la que podía ver de esa forma. De esa forma tan pura y amorosa.

"Como lo digo, se siente como si ella lo mereciera más que nosotras. Por eso quise ayudarla" dijo Blue rascándose la mejilla con una risa divertida "¿Demasiado complicado?"

"No, te entiendo completamente" asintió Malta con una sonrisa

"Igual yo" agrego Maya

"Ah, pero no me malentiendan queridas, esto no quiere decir que me he rendido con él. Si ayudo a Aura con esto es porque, bueno, no sería una competencia justa si no estamos en los mismos términos"

"Pensamos exactamente lo mismo"

Las tres sonrieron entre ellas con cierta "rivalidad" y después terminaron de comer su helado con normalidad. Una vez terminaron de comer su bocadillo, tiraron los restos a la basura y procedieron a regresar.

"Hay que darnos prisa o nos perderemos la pelea de Red" dijo Blue llevándose las manos a la nuca

"Si" asintió Malta

Maya estaba a punto de hablar, pero en ese momento una especie de sensación extraña le invadió. Se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, en la distancia pudo divisar un pequeño puente que cruzaba sobre un pequeño rio.

"¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo, Maya?" pregunto Blue curiosa

"N-No, es solo que…" dijo Maya mirando hacia el puente "¿Pueden adelantarse? Tengo algo que hacer, iré en cuanto termine"

"¿Estas segura?" pregunto Malta un poco preocupada

"Si, es algo que absolutamente tengo que hacer…"

"Ya veo. Entonces nos vemos en el gimnasio"

"Si"

Las dos compañeras de Maya se despidieron con la mano y procedieron a reunirse con Red y Aura, quienes posiblemente ya estarían en el gimnasio de la ciudad. Maya por otro lado suspiro un poco, exhalando algo de humo por las temperaturas bajas y subiendo la bufanda en su cuello para cubrirse la mitad del rostro mientras su miraba se volvía seria.

A paso lento comenzó a caminar hacia aquel puente que había visto y generaba aquel sentimiento tan extraño. No tenía idea de que era o que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que tenía que ir hacia ahí pasara lo que pasara.

Al llegar al puente sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y al instante sus ojos azules comenzaron a brillar con gran poder. Del otro lado del puente pudo ver lo que generaba esa sensación extraña en ella y cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de aura comenzó a caminar.

La persona del otro lado del puente se sorprendió ante la presencia de Maya y más aun de su intimidante mirada y aura, pero simplemente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras también comenzaba a caminar. Su bufanda verde ondeaba con el viento.

La entrenadora de [Sinnoh] sintió como cada paso parecía ser cámara lenta, observando a esa persona acercándose lentamente. Escuchando los latidos de su corazón con gran poder. En ese instante todo había sido silenciado y todo había desaparecido, solo ella y la persona que le encaraba.

En ese momento, solo la voz de Red sonaba en su cabeza:

 _"Debes ser tú, Maya"_

Se detuvo, al igual que la persona delante de ella.

 _"Definitivamente tienes que ser tú, Maya"_

Saco su Pokéball, al igual que la persona delante de ella.

 _"Porque tu…"_

Su expresión se volvió seria, al igual que la de la persona delante de ella.

 _"Tú eres la protagonista de esta historia, Maya"_

Pudo ver, aquellos serios e intimidantes ojos naranjas. Aquella bufanda verde ondear gentilmente con la suave brisa fría de invierno. Y aquel distintivo y extravagante suéter naranja con rayas blancas. Su rival definitivo, Israel.

"Vaya, miren a quien me encontré. Pero si no es otra más que Maya" dijo Israel con una sonrisa llena de confianza "Me entere de que Red estaba en la ciudad, seguramente retara al gimnasio y ganara su 6ta medalla. Pero… ¿No estas con él hoy?"

Maya escucho pero no dijo una sola palabra, manteniendo aquella expresión seria en su rostro. Israel vio eso y sonrió, pero una gota de sudor se deslizo por su mejilla. Tenía que admitir que aunque esta vez estaba sola, su presencia no era para subestimar.

"Veo que después de haber estado con él durante un tiempo se te han pegado sus hábitos. Dejar a la gente hablando sola es de mala educación, ¿Sabes? Bueno, no importa" dijo Israel encogiéndose de hombros "La última vez tenía algo que hacer, pero esta vez tengo algo de tiempo. ¿Qué dices, Maya? ¿Te parece si echamos una pequeña pelea? No tiene por qué ser enserio…solo una pequeña ronda de entrenamiento. Prometo no ir con todo…"

"Todo…"

En ese instante los ojos de Israel se abrieron cual platos. Los ojos de Maya comenzaron a brillar con aun más intensidad, al mismo tiempo que el aura alrededor de su cuerpo aumentaba drásticamente. Una presencia quizás no tan poderosa e intimidante como Red, pero sí que imponía y aterrorizaba.

"Ven a por mí con todo lo que tengas, porque yo iré hacia ti con todo lo que tengo. Es lo que Red me enseño, siempre dar todo de mí en cualquier pelea" dijo Maya seriamente, apretando la Pokéball en su mano con fuerza

Israel imito a Maya cubriendo su cuerpo con un gran manto de aura, haciendo brillar sus ojos y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, apretando su Pokéball con fuerza.

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor" dijo Israel

Ambos se miraron seriamente por unos instantes.

* * *

 **[Entrenadora Maya]** V.S **[Entrenador Israel]**

Ese anuncio salto sorpresivamente delante de Red, quien recién estaba por entrar en el gimnasio de la ciudad. La ventana le sorprendió y el contenido a un más, pues pensaba que después de que había huido con la cola entre las patas, Israel no volvería a mostrarse, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

 **[Entrenador Israel ha enviado a Staraptor]**

 **[Entrenadora Maya ha enviado a Pachirisu]**

" _Buena elección_ " pensó Red deslizando su mano por delante suyo, desapareciendo las ventanas

Aura, quien se encontraba detrás del chico, vio las acciones de él con normalidad, pues aunque para la mayoría podría ser extraño, ella se había acostumbrado por completo a que él hiciera toda esa clase de cosas. Incluso sus predicciones sobre cosas que literalmente serían imposibles de saber no le sorprendían.

"¡Ey, chicos!"

Escucharon un grito y al mirar hacia el grito observar a Blue y Malta acercándoles mientras saludaban con la mano. En cuestión de segundos el grupo se reunió en la entrada del gimnasio, por lo que Blue y Malta miraron a Red.

"¿Ya terminaste?" pregunto Blue sorprendida

"No digas tonterías" respondió Red negando con una sonrisa divertida "Ni siquiera yo podría derrotar a un gimnasio tan rápido. A penas voy a retarlo…"

"Que suerte, no quería perdérmelo…" dijo Malta con la mano en el pecho y suspirando

"¿Dónde está Maya, chicas?" pregunto Aura mirándoles con confusión

"Dijo que tenía algo que hacer, que nos alcanzaría más tarde"

"Ella está lidiando con algo importante, nosotros también deberíamos hacer lo mismo" dijo Red con normalidad, abriendo las puertas del gimnasio y adentrándose en el edificio "En marcha"

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a seguirle, pero antes de entrar Blue y Malta miraron hacia donde Aura, quien suspiro pesadamente mientras dejaba caer los brazos.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Blue curiosa

"¡Para nadaaa~!" negó Aura haciendo un berrinche "¡Quise hablar con él, pero…! ¡Camina muy rápido, no me dejo hablar! ¡Además, ustedes fueron muy rápidas! ¡No tuve tiempo de nada!"

"Perdón, querida. Me gustaría que esto se solucionara rápido"

"Igual yo" dijo Malta

"No importa, será para la próxima" dijo Aura suspirando "Vamos, no hay que perdernos nada"

"Si"

Ellas se colocaron a los lados de Aura y le acariciaron la espalda, consolándole mientras esta continuaba suspirando con decepción debido a sus malos resultados en sus intentos por aclarar el malentendido con Red.

Por otro lado, al entrar se encontraron con una inmensa habitación de gran tamaño y el techo bastante alto. Como siempre, una enorme arena de combate terrosa en el centro, con sus respectivos espectadores a los costados, ya sea ciudadanos, discípulos del líder de gimnasio o televisoras que transmitirían la pelea por T.V.

Red observo los alrededores con normalidad y después asintió para sí mismo, encaminándose hacia el extremo que le correspondía en la arena de combate. Alzo la mirada lentamente, clavando aquellos ojos color carmesí en el que sería su oponente esta vez.

Parado en el otro extremo de la arena de combate se encontraba el líder del gimnasio. Un hombre adulto, con un rostro serio y rudo, con bello facial a medio desarrollar. Cabello color rojo/purpura corto y en punta.

El hombre vestía ropas bastante curiosas. Usaba una camiseta a tirantes de color blanca. Pantalones de color gris con una franja amarilla en la rodilla rotos en la parte de abajo. Botas de color beige. Y una capa de color marrón claro que se notaba bastante rasgada y gastada.

Cabe destacar que también posaba una pala sobre su hombro y se encontraba un poco sucio, con las prendas llenas de tierra, quizás por haber hecho alguna excavación o algo parecido.

Por supuesto se trataba de Acerón, el líder del gimnasio tipo [Acero].

"¡Ja!" Acerón soltó una risa ante la presencia de Red "¡Eres exactamente como dicen los rumores! ¡Una presencia increíble, lo admito! ¡Tú expresión y tu mirada! ¡Férreas y poderosas, igual al acero!"

Normalmente Red habría respondido a esas palabras, pero esta vez se mantuvo en silencio, para el nerviosismo de Acerón que pese a que en su cabeza sonaba increíble, su presentación no había ido para nada como lo había imaginado.

Pero no era que Red fuese mal-educado ni nada por el estilo, sino porque en ese preciso momento, varias ventanas se encontraban saltando delante de él y aunque normalmente les habría ignorado, esta vez no pudo hacerlo debido a su contenido.

 **[Pachirisu ha usado [Chispazo]]**

 **[Floatzel ha usado [Ataque rápido]]**

 **[Ataque de Pachirisu ha fallado]**

 **[Floatzel ha usado [Rayo hielo]]**

 **[Pachirisu ha usado [Rayo]]**

¡Estaba leyendo la pelea de Maya!

" _¿Cómo lo estará haciendo?_ " pensaba Red mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca, mordiéndose la uña mientras leía las diversas ventanas que saltaban delante de él

Red estaba teniendo una crisis mental debido a no ser capaz de observar el combate de Maya. Normalmente este observaba sus sesiones de grindeo para señalar errores y ayudarles a mejorar, pero esta vez una de ellas estaba luchando sin su supervisión y sin confianza en su propia enseñanza, no estaba seguro del que estuviera lista para enfrentarse a alguien como Israel que parecía haberse vuelto sorpresivamente poderoso en cuestión de semanas.

Mientras tanto Acerón…

"¡Y-Yo soy Acerón, el líder del gimnasio tipo [Acero]!" exclamo Acerón con una sonrisa, aunque algo nervioso "¡E-Es un gusto conocerte, campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn], Red!"

El campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] se quedó en silencio unos segundos, dudando seriamente sobre si tener esta pelea o hacerlo más tarde para ir a supervisar a Maya. Pero, aunque él no tenía confianza en su propia enseñanza, sí que confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de Maya y sabía que, independientemente de la situación, ella podría lidiar con ello.

Esta era la razón principal del porque el insistía tanto en que ellas pudieran cuidarse por sí mismas, para poder confiar en ellas y no tener que preocuparse. Aun les faltaba mucho, por supuesto, pero en ese momento…no tenía duda alguna de que Maya sería capaz de ganar.

Soltó un suspiro y después afilo la mirada. Deslizo su mano por delante suyo, haciendo desaparecer todas las ventanas en su visión. En ese momento miro a su oponente, Acerón le miraba algo asombrado por su mirada.

"Perdón, estaba pensando en algo…" dijo Red con seriedad "Mi nombre es Red, campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn], me gustaría tener una batalla Pokémon contigo"

"S-Si, la acepto con gusto" dijo Acerón sonriendo falsamente

"Muchas gracias. Entonces…"

"Si…"

Ambos deslizaron sus manos hacia un cinturón en su cadera, donde tenían sus respectivas Pokéball. Tomaron la Pokéball con la que iniciarían el combate y la apretaron con un poco de fuerza, mirando fijamente los ojos de su oponente.

"¡Peleemos, campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn], Red!" exclamo Acerón sonriendo ampliamente

"…" asintió en silencio

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Líder de Gimnasio Acerón!]**

"¡Ve, Bronzong!"

Acerón lanzo su Pokéball hacia el campo de batalla, la cual al abrirse revelo la presencia de un poderoso Bronzong [Nv.382].

Nuevamente Red pudo ser testigo de cómo un manto de aura cubría el cuerpo de su oponente. Era un poderoso entrenador Pokémon, de esperar de un líder de gimnasio, no con un estilo tan llamativo y elegante como Fantina, pero quizás si más poderoso en términos de poder puro.

Sin embargo no vacilo y simplemente miro la Pokéball en su mano. Desde antes de llegar ya había decidido ir con ese Pokémon. Siempre tan ansioso por la pelea, el más poderoso de su equipo, incluso sobre los legendarios que ya había atrapado. El que de hecho tenía la ventana sobre el tipo [Acero].

"Ve, Charizard"

Red arrojo su Pokéball con normalidad.

La esfera se abrió, dejando salir al Pokémon en su interior.

¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un estruendoso y poderoso rugido estremeció por completo el edificio, generando que el aire comenzara a vibrar con gran poder, acompañado por un poderoso viento que si no tenían cuidado podía tumbarlos al suelo.

Los espectadores agradecieron al mismo Arceus por la oportunidad única que habían tenido de ser testigos del como Red pelearía con el que posiblemente era su Pokémon más famoso, especial y poderoso.

Charizard [Nv.415]

El inmenso reptil naranja aterrizo con poderío en el suelo, cuarteándolo y alzando escombros con su gran poder. Sus pupilas se fijaron sobre su objetivo, generando un ardiente torrente de llamas desde su hocico hacia el techo, generando que la temperatura subiese notablemente y algunos comenzaran a sudar.

Hacia un buen tiempo desde que Charizard no había peleado, solo era sacado para cortar algunos árboles y reposar, y ya que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que peleo, estaba realmente ansioso por la pelea. Red pudo notar eso al ver como la flama en la cola del reptil se encendía con emoción y poder.

Acerón por otro lado estaba que simplemente no podía creérselo. Había escuchado hablar de los rumores sobre el poderosísimo Charizard de Red, pero…jamás espero que fuese a ser tan poderoso y con una presencia tan digna, tan imponente, tan hostil, tan… ¡Fuerte!

"H _abía escuchado hablar sobre él y supuse que lo usaría por su ventaja sobre mi tipo [Acero]. Pero, no espere que fuese a ser tan poderoso_ " pensó Acerón dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla " _El Charizard con la fuerza para derribar legendarios…Realmente una existencia sorprendente_ "

 **[Ataque de Bronzong baja por intimidación]**

Red simplemente mantuvo una expresión calmada mientras su Pokémon esperaba pacientemente a las indicaciones de su entrenador. Acerón y Bronzong aún estaban con la boca abierta debido a la increíble presencia de sus dos contrincantes y tardaron un par de segundos en reaccionar.

"¡N-No te dejes intimidar, Bronzong!" exclamo Acerón extendiendo el brazo hacia adelante con una falsa sonrisa "¡Usa [Tumba rocas]!"

Bronzong acato la indicación creando del suelo 4 enormes rocas de gran tamaño. Uso su poder psíquico para cargarlas hasta que estas se encontraron sobre el reptil, para después dejarlas caer sobre este que simplemente observaba.

" _Aún estoy algo preocupado por cómo le habrá ido a Maya, lo mejor será terminar esto rápidamente…_ " pensó Red seriamente "Usa [Mega puño]"

Charizard hiso que ambos puños brillasen con gran poder y batiendo sus alas con poder, fue a su encuentro con las enormes rocas de frente. Su actitud no le permitía esquivar ataques, le gustaba enfrentar cualquier desafío de frente.

¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Cuatro precisos y poderosos [Mega puños] fueron más que suficientes para contrarrestar el ataque de Bronzong, destruyendo las enormes rocas hasta reducirlas a meros escombros que cayeron sobre la arena de combate.

"¡Muy fuerte!" dijo Acerón con felicidad

" _Veamos, Bronzong es tipo [Acero] y [Psíquico], con [Fuego] tengo ventaja pero él [Psíquico] es…_ " pensaba Red con normalidad " _Los ataques tipo [Fuego] serán efectivos, pero su habilidad de Ignifugo reducirá el doble del daño a la mitad. ¿Qué debería hacer? Supongo que lo mejor sería atacar con algo que sea efectivo contra él [Acero] y [Psíquico] de una sola vez…_ "

Acerón pudo ver como la mirada del muchacho cambiaba y supuso que estaba por atacar.

"¡No hay que darles tiempo de actuar! ¡Bronzong, usa [Giga impacto]!" exclamo Acerón "¡Hay que terminar con él antes de que ataque!"

Bronzong rugió con gran poder, generando una gran onda de sonido metálico. Al mismo tiempo su cuerpo fue cubierto por un inmenso manto de energía pura que parecía descontrolarse, para después levitar un poco y salir despedido cual meteoro hacia su oponente.

Red y Charizard observaron eso con una expresión seria. El reptil miro a su entrenador y este le asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose la gorra mientras apuntaba hacia adelante con el dedo índice.

"¡Charizard, usa [Envite ígneo]! ¡

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Soltando un estruendoso rugido, el cuerpo de Charizard fue cubierto por una cantidad inmensa de furiosas y apasionantes llamas escarlatas que aumentaron la temperatura bastante, causando que todos comenzaran a sudar.

Aleteo sus alas con gran poder, generando ráfagas de viento tan poderosas que podrían derribar árboles. Fijo sus ojos azules en su objetivo y su pupila se afilo aún más, rugiendo nuevamente aleteo nuevamente y salió disparado cual meteorito hacia su encuentro con Bronzong.

La velocidad, poder y energía con la que ambos cargaron el uno contra el otro fue sorprendente, generaban ondas de choque incluso antes de chocar y que el cielo vibrase por las constantes emisiones de energía y calor.

Acortaron la distancia en cuestión de segundos y mirándose una última vez colisionaron con poder.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto produjo una poderosa onda de expansión que hiso que ambos entrenadores tuvieran que retroceder varios pasos para evitar ser mandados a volar por el fuerte viento que el choque producía. Las llamas y la energía salían volando en todas direcciones, cuarteando y quemando el campo de batalla a sus pies.

Ambos entrenadores se miraron a los ojos un instante, sonrieron y después alzaron la mirada para ver a sus Pokémon colisionando en una batalla de poder puro en el que se decidiría que rumbo tomaría la batalla y quien sería el ganador.

Desafortunadamente pese a que se había esforzado con todo lo que tenía, Bronzong era superado en nivel como en fuerza, por no hablar de que el tipo [Fuego] de Charizard era justo su debilidad como semi-tipo [Acero].

De golpe toda la energía que cubría a Bronzong fue disipada por la carga de Charizard, dejándole completamente expuesto. En ese instante el reptil aprovecho y batió sus alas nuevamente, impulsándose con aun más poder e impactando su carga de fuego sobre su contrincante.

¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto fue poderoso, tanto que Bronzong salió despedido al suelo. Sin embargo y pese a que el ataque era dominante, había sido capaz de resistirlo de buena manera debido a su habilidad pasiva "Ignifugo" que había reducido el doble de ese daño a la mitad.

Acerón sonrió al ver como su Pokémon aterrizaba majestuosamente en el suelo, cuarteándolo pero manteniéndose en pie y en condiciones más que favorables para continuar batallando, pero sus rivales no eran del tipo que dejaban las cosas a la mitad.

Tomando por sorpresa a Bronzong y su entrenador, Charizard aterrizo con gran poderío justo delante de Bronzong, generando una fuerte oleada de viento y llamas que abrió la defensa de Bronzong por la fuerza al retirar los brazos de este con el viento.

Los ojos de Charizard le miraban fijamente con emoción y pasión, un oponente resistente y más que digno de ser atacado por su 100% de poder. A Charizard no le gustaba pelear con todo contra oponentes más débiles, por lo que cuando encontraba a alguien poderoso, peleaba con toda su fuerza.

"[Lanzallamas]"

Abrió su hocico y exhalo una ardiente columna de llamas directamente al cuerpo de Bronzong, empujándole hacia atrás por la fuerza mientras le quemaba con gran poder y temperatura. Las llamas más ardientes y poderosas que podía exhalar, solo para Bronzong.

"¡Usa [Protección]!" exclamo Acerón limpiando el sudor de su frente

Bronzong movió sus brazos hacia adelante mientras continuaba recibiendo aquellas ráfagas de fuego contra su cuerpo. Al poner los brazos adelante pudo producir una barrera de energía que evito que las llamas le impactasen.

"Muy bien. Ahora…" dijo Acerón abriendo los ojos cual platos "¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Eso es…!"

Sorprendentemente de entre las llamas Bronzong pudo apreciar como el rostro de Charizard a travesaba el fuego con normalidad y una expresión seria, habiendo acortado la distancia y mirándole fijamente con esos feroces ojos azules.

Las llamas cesaron y revelaron a Charizard parado delante suyo, con la flama de su cola encendida como nunca antes y su brazo derecho bien iluminado preparado para dar un [Mega puño]. Y era que aunque había usado [Protección], el daño de [Lanzallamas] no había sido fácil de tomar. La barrera ya estaba bastante débil.

No aguantaría un ataque más y mucho menos considerando que el siguiente ataque sería una combinación de los dos tipos que afectaban de forma efectiva a Bronzong [Fuego]/ [Lucha].

"[Puño fuego]"

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El impacto del puñetazo de Charizard con la barrera fue increíble, la rompió sin esfuerzo y después impacto su puño contra el cuerpo de Bronzong, empujándole hacia atrás con gran poder hasta que se detuvo delante de su entrenador, con el cuerpo al rojo vivo y emanando vapor a montones.

Bronzong se mantenía en pie majestuosamente con su cuerpo de roca al rojo vivo, y aunque para su entrenador y los espectadores pareciera estar en condiciones para continuar. Red sabía muy bien que la combinación de ataques anterior había sido más que suficiente para doblegar esa increíble fortaleza.

¡ZAS!

Cedió, cayendo al suelo de frente con fuerza, inconsciente.

 **[Bronzong enemigo se ha debilitado]**

"¡Imposible, Bronzong…!" dijo Acerón con sorpresa debido a la abrupta caída de su Pokémon

" _Ehh, parece que estaba bajo los efectos de [Quemadura] y eso fue lo que lo término_ " pensó Red mirando la ventana de estado de su oponente, suspirando mientras la hacía desaparecer con la mano

"¡Regresa, Bronzong!"

Acerón regreso a su derrotado Pokémon a su respectiva Pokéball, dedicándole una mirada gentil debido a sus grandes esfuerzos y guardándola. Tomo la Pokéball de su siguiente Pokémon y miro hacia su oponente, bueno, mejor dicho miro hacia Charizard.

El reptil de fuego se encontraba esperando pacientemente parado a unos metros de su entrenador, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada ansiosa por pelear con su siguiente oponente. Fuego salía de su hocico y las llamas en su cola estaban encendidas con una pasión increíble. Por no hablar de que sus ojos brillaban intensamente y el suelo que pisaba emanaba vapor.

" _Oh dios…_ " pensó Acerón sonriendo falsamente mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla "¡Ve, Steelix!"

Arrojo la Pokéball y esta al abrirse revelo la presencia de un enorme Steelix [Nv. 385].

La enorme serpiente hecha de diamante se manifestó rugiendo con poderío, cuarteando el suelo y alzando enormes rocas del suelo al aterrizar. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con poder y su piel que pese a ser de diamante era gris, brillaba con la luz de los focos en el gimnasio.

Sin embargo y pese a su increíble tamaño, expresión y mirada, el reptil de fuego ni se inmuto en lo más mínimo e incluso escupió algunas llamas como muestra de emoción, aleteando sus alas con poder, generando intensas ráfagas de viento y después poniéndose en guardia.

" _Parece que alguien esta emocionado…_ " pensó Red acomodándose la gorra con una sonrisa "¡Charizard, usa [Lanzallamas]!"

Charizard rugió con poder, abriendo su hocico para disparar una feroz columna de llamas que avanzo velozmente hacia su oponente. Steelix pese a eso simplemente observo el ataque aproximarse con esa expresión tan característica, esperando las indicaciones de su entrenador.

"¡Steelix, usa [Cola férrea] en el suelo!" indico Acerón

Steelix acato la indicación de su entrenador al instante, tiñendo su cola con un tono metálico y golpeando el suelo delante de él con poder. Al instante produjo un muro de rocas delante de él el cual atrapo por completo las llamas que su contrincante había lanzado.

Pese a eso, las llamas de Charizard eran conocidas por ser de lejos, mucho más calientes y poderosas que ninguna otra, capaces de derretir lo que sea incluso las rocas. Por lo que a solo segundos de haber impactado contra las rocas, las tiño de un color rojo vivo y después estas, literalmente, comenzaron a derretirse, dejando pasar algunas llamas que golpearon levemente a Steelix.

Cuando [Lanzallamas] ceso, el muro de roca que Steelix había alzado se había derretido y este había sufrido algunas quemaduras debido a las llamas que habían logrado filtrarse entre la roca derretida. Algo de daño, pero nada demasiado importante.

El líder del gimnasio se mostraba sorprendido al igual que todos los espectadores y televidentes que observaban la pelea por T.v. Derretir roca solida no era algo precisamente fácil y ver que las llamas de Charizard lo habían hecho como si no fuera nada, era solo una pequeña muestra del poder de ese Pokémon.

" _¡Demasiado fuerte…!_ " pensó Acerón sonriendo con una gota de sudor escurriéndole por la mejilla "¡Steelix, usa [Colmillo hielo]!"

"Charizard, usa [Colmillo ígneo]" indico Red

Ambos Pokémon desplegaron largos y poderosos colmillos de fuego/hielo, respectivamente, para inmediatamente ir hacia su adversario para encontrarse. A Charizard le encantaba esto, derrotar a sus oponentes en sus propios juegos y de frente.

¡Le encantaba!

¡CLANG!

El sonido de sus afilados y poderosos colmillos chocando producida chispas y sonidos parecidos a los de las espadas chocando entre sí. Cada vez que impactaban generaban fuertes impactos que cuarteaban el suelo y generaban fuertes ráfagas de viento. Ninguno de los dos cedía y su poder era evidente.

¡CRACK!

En un momento dado los colmillos de hielo de Steelix cedieron ante los feroces colmillos de fuego de Charizard, quien al doblegar la postura y defensa de su oponente no dudo dos veces en ataque, incrustando sus largos colmillos en la dura piel de diamante de Steelix.

"¡Imposible, la piel de Steelix es mucho más dura que el diamante! ¡Él no puede simplemente a travesarla como mantequilla!" exclamo Acerón con sorpresa

"Si, por eso es que no la atravesamos…" dijo Red con normalidad "Simplemente se está enganchando de él…"

Mirando detenidamente se podía ver que, ciertamente, los colmillos de Charizard por su puesto no lograron penetrar la poderosa piel de diamante de Steelix, pero sí que había decidido morder la parte más pequeña del cuerpo de Steelix, la cual resultaba ser la punta de su cola. Gracias eso fue capaz de tomar la cola en su hocico por completo.

"Charizard…" dijo Red apuntando al aire con su índice "Usa [Vuelo] y azótalo contra el suelo"

El reptil anaranjado no dudo dos veces en batir sus alas con gran poder, produciendo una poderosa oleada de viento que forzó a los dos entrenadores a retroceder un par de pasos mientras se cubrían con los brazos.

"Je…" rio Acerón mientras se cubría con los brazos "No importa lo que intentes, el peso máximo de mi Steelix es de 400kg, es imposible que ese Charizard pueda simplemente…"

En ese instante los ojos del líder de gimnasio se abrieron cual platos, observando como el inmenso cuerpo de su Pokémon comenzaba a levitar hasta que finalmente se separó del suelo.

"¡Imposible!" exclamo Acerón con gran sorpresa "¡Cargar a Steelix de esa forma es…!"

"Veras, mi Charizard es un amante de los desafíos…" dijo Red acomodándose la gorra, mostrando una expresión sumamente seria "No lo subestimes…"

La expresión de Charizard mostraba su enorme esfuerzo por cargar el pesado cuerpo de Steelix, pero… ¡Lo adoraba! ¡Esta sensación! ¡Desafíos que probaban su propia fortaleza! ¡Era simplemente perfecto!

Sus alas aleteaban con cada vez más fuerza y poder, al mismo tiempo que el viento comenzaba a tornarse más y más poderoso, tumbaría árboles y casas sin vacilar con el poder de ese aleteo.

Una vez había tomado la altura suficiente, Steelix pudo sentir como el agarre de la mandíbula de Charizard aumentaba y con una torcedura y una voltereta, le arrojo con un poder sumamente inmenso contra el suelo.

¡ZAS!

El impacto que genero Steelix al chocar contra el suelo fue poderoso, alzo escombros y una nube de humo con su impacto, pero se mantenía en condiciones más que favorables para continuar.

"¡Rápido, Steelix! ¡Usa [Lanzarrocas]!" exclamo Acerón

Steelix se recuperó velozmente y dirigió sus rojos ojos hacia el reptil en los aires. Uso las rocas que su mismo impacto había alzado y las arrojo en una inmensa ráfaga de rocas hacia Charizard, quien simplemente echo aire por la nariz.

"[Lanzallamas]" dijo Red

Charizard rugió, liberando una feroz llamarada que derritió las rocas que se le aproximaban con facilidad. Sin embargo, cuando pudo ver a su oponente, pudo percatarse de como este hacia levitar unos trozos de roca que eran inmensamente más grandes que los anteriores.

"Steelix, [Poder pasado]" indico Acerón

Al instante las inmensas rocas salieron disparadas velozmente hacia Charizard, quien velozmente respondió a ese ataque con…

"¡Usa [Mega puño]!" exclamo Red

El reptil ilumino sus dos brazos y fue a su encuentro con las inmensas rocas que buscaban impactarle.

¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Fue una pelea de frente, impactando sus poderos puñetazos contra las rocas hasta reducirlas a pequeños escombros. Pese a eso, el número de rocas le había superado y aunque se había encargado de la mayoría, una de ellas sí que logro impactarle de forma directa.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

El poder del impacto fue brutal, la roca se rompió como consecuencia. Charizard, aturdido por el golpe, comenzó a caer hacia el suelo sin oponer resistencia a la gravedad. Y Acerón vio eso como la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

"¡Ahora, Steelix!" exclamo Acerón sonriendo "¡Usa [Terremoto]!"

El cuerpo de Steelix brillo con gran poder y generando un poderoso golpe al suelo, genero una poderosa vibración que comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante. Calculando correctamente, cuando Charizard cayese al suelo seria impactado por ese [Terremoto].

"¡Charizard!" exclamo Red seriamente "¡Usa [Mega puño] en el suelo!"

Los ojos del reptil se abrieron de golpe, con su pupila afilada y brillando con gran poder. Rugió mientras echaba fuego e iluminando su brazo derecho, aleteo con poder para volar hacia el suelo, impulsado por sus alas y la gravedad, aterrizo con un poder desgarrador, impactando un poderosísimo puñetazo contra el suelo.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

¡BRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto de ese puñetazo genero una poderosa onda de expansión en el suelo y una vibración tan fuerte que parecía ser otro terremoto. O no, quizás realmente no lo parecía, sino que realmente…

 **[Charizard ha aprendido [Terremoto]]**

Lo era.

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, las vibraciones al impactar generaron que el suelo fuera destruido por completo y se alzaron algunas rocas desde abajo del suelo. Aunque ambos Pokémon se observaban con seriedad.

" _Tsk, no pensé que supiera usar [Terremoto] también…_ " pensó Acerón

" _Una forma bastante única de usar [Terremoto], pero igual es funcional_ " pensó Red sonriendo

Entrenadores y Pokémon se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de reanudar su increíble combate.

"¡Ya va siendo hora de terminarlo, Steelix! ¡Usa [Poder pasado]!" exclamo Acerón

Al instante Steelix produjo nuevamente una enorme cantidad de inmensas y solidas rocas que lanzo con gran poder y velocidad hacia su enemigo. Charizard observo eso con normalidad, esperando las indicaciones de su entrenador.

" _Demasiadas y muy gruesas como para derretirlas, lo golpearan. En ese caso…_ " pensó Red seriamente "¡Charizard, esquívalo usando [Excavar]!"

Inmediatamente el reptil se lanzó hacia el suelo, zambulléndose mientras creaba un túnel en la tierra velozmente, esquivando de esa forma el ataque de su oponente.

"¡Steelix, síguelo! ¡Usa [Excavar] también!" exclamo Acerón

Tras finalizar su ataque Steelix igualmente se zambulló en el suelo, generando un inmenso túnel en el suelo.

En ese instante la arena de combate y el gimnasio entero se quedó en silencio. Ambos Pokémon se encontraban bajo tierra y solo ellos sabían que sucedía, en la superficie todos esperaban pacientemente en silencio.

En ese lugar Steelix tenía la ventaja de forma indiscutible, su cuerpo estaba echo para moverse en las profundidades con facilidad mientras que Charizard era un Pokémon de la superficie, no tenía oportunidad. Eso pensaba Acerón, pero, Charizard tenía su propia forma de lidiar con situaciones desventajosas.

Steelix encontró debajo de la tierra el túnel que Charizard había cavado, por lo que pensando que lo tomaría por sorpresa, decidió seguirlo para atacarlo por la espalda. Sin embargo, tras recorrer el túnel por unos instantes pudo ver como algo se acercaba por adelante y resulto ser ni más ni menos que un ardiente torrente de llamas.

¡SWOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHH!

Poderosas llamas salieron de los dos túneles que ambos Pokémon habían cavado, sorprendiendo a los espectadores y al líder del gimnasio, aunque el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] sonrió por lo que había pasado.

El suelo comenzó a vibrar con poder y a cuartearse en el suelo, con las rocas eliminándose de un ardiente color escarlata. Acerón observo eso con sorpresa y cuando quiso articular una palabra, algo salió del suelo.

¡CRACK!

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El suelo se destruyó en el centro de la arena, mostrando como ambos Pokémon salían del suelo con sus cuerpos envueltos en llamas. Los ojos azules de Charizard brillaban con poder al igual que los ojos rojos de Steelix, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

"Es hora de terminarlo…" dijo Red acomodándose la gorra "¡Charizard, usa [Puño fuego]!"

"¡Steelix, usa [Cola férrea]!" exclamo Acerón

Los puños de Charizard se encendieron en ardientes llamas al igual que la cola de Steelix se iluminaba con un intenso color metálico. Mirándose unos instantes antes de comenzar a lanzar una oleada de ataques sin cuartel el uno contra el otro.

¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW!

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

Los repetidos impactos entre los ardientes y potentes puñetazos de Charizard contra la cola de Steelix producida fuertes ondas de expansión y chispas. Ambos se mostraban férreos en su ataque, atacando sin piedad el uno contra el otro mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Para los demás quizás era imposible de notar, pero para los entrenadores de esos dos poderosos Pokémon, ambos parecían disfrutarlo bastante.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos finalmente cedió ante las llamas y por supuesto fue Steelix, quien tras haber sufrido muchas veces el efecto de [Quemadura], finalmente cedió en su ataque y recibió una sorprendente oleada de golpes al cuerpo que lo mandaron a volar con poder.

La serpiente de diamante aterrizo delante de su entrenador y aunque se mostraba bastante lastimado, se alzó para continuar batallando mientras soltaba un rugido que sonaba algo metálico. Charizard le respondió con emoción y una expresión seria.

" _Un rival bastante duro, eh…_ " pensó Red sonriendo ampliamente "¡En ese caso, hay que terminarlo con todo nuestro poder! ¡Charizard, usa [Furia dragón]!"

Charizard abrió su hocico e inmediatamente comenzó a producir una inmensa esfera de llamas que comenzó a crecer enormemente como consecuencia de su intensa emoción por tan increíble pelea.

"¡No te dejes intimidar! ¡Steelix, usa [Dragoaliento]!" exclamo Acerón

Steelix abrió su hocico y disparo un poderoso rayo de poder que no dudo un solo instante en avanzar velozmente hacia Charizard. Sin embargo, para ese momento el reptil había reunido una cantidad inmensa de llamas y energía en su hocico y la disparo sin dudar.

¡PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto entre ambos ataques produjo una poderosa onda de expansión y relámpagos durante el impacto. Sin embargo y como consecuencia de su cansancio, Steelix no pudo resistir y cedió, dejándole libre el camino al ataque del reptil naranja que le impacto sin piedad.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una inmensa explosión surgió donde Steelix, alzando una increíble nube de humo y polvo. Charizard aterrizo delante de Red y ambos esperaron pacientemente a que esta se disipara y cuando lo hiso, dejo ver la silueta de Steelix tendida en el suelo, derrotado.

 **[Steelix enemigo se ha debilitado]**

La audiencia estallo ante tal demostración de poder y Charizard echo fuego por la nariz mientras se cruzaba de brazos para esperar a su siguiente oponente.

Acerón observo a su Pokémon derrotado unos instantes y después le regreso a su Pokéball, dedicándole una mirada gentil para agradecer el esfuerzo y dejándole en su cinturón. Se mostró serio y tomo su última Pokéball.

"Ve, Bastiodon" dijo Acerón arrojando la Pokéball

Al instante un enorme Bastiodon [Nv.390] hiso acto de presencia en la arena de combate.

Su nivel ya se estaba acercando bastante a los de Red, la actualización era cada vez más rápida. Y aunque su tamaño, presencia y nivel eran dignos de temer, pese a que este era el Pokémon más poderoso de Acerón, resultaba ser irónicamente el Pokémon con mayor debilidad hacia Charizard.

" _Vamos a terminarlo rápidamente, Charizard_ " pensó Red con una expresión sumamente seria

Acerón había llegado a considerar que quizás podría ganarle a ese Charizard, pero con un Bastiodon que era [Acero]/ [Roca], las posibilidades de ganar se habían reducido increíblemente rápido. Y si aún poseía alguna esperanza por vencer a ese Charizard, habían sido esfumadas en el momento en el que miro hacia su adversario.

El cuerpo de aquel joven muchacho fue cubierto y opacado por una inmensa cantidad de aura oscura, al mismo tiempo que esos ojos color carmesí comenzaban a brillar con un poder sin igual. Una presión sorprendente se hiso presente, paralizándole por completo mientras comenzaba a sudar y abría los ojos muchísimo.

La única e indiscutible señal de que Red iría a la ofensiva totalmente.

" _¡Va a atacar!_ " pensó Acerón extremadamente asustado "¡Usa [Defensa férrea]!"

Había reaccionado por puro miedo al ataque de su oponente. Sin embargo, Bastiodon acato la indicación sin dudar y tiño su cuerpo de un color metálico por unos instantes.

 **[Defensa de Bastiodon se ha incrementado]**

" _Buena elección. Sin embargo…_ " pensó Red soltando una ligera risa " _¡¿Te piensas que puedes resistir mis ataques?! ¡Iré hacia ti con todo lo que tenemos! ¡Nuestra combinación más poderosa…!_ "

Los ojos carmesís y los ojos zafiros de Charizard se encontraron por unos instantes. El Pokémon inmediatamente entendió lo que su entrenador estaba pensando, asintiendo con emoción y rugiendo como respuesta.

" _¡Muy bien!_ " pensó Red " _Bastiodon puede usar [Danza lluvia] y algunos poderoso ataques tipo [Eléctrico]. Si usa [Danza lluvia] entonces estamos jodidos por que los ataques eléctricos nos darán justo en el tipo [Volador] y nos va a joder. Entonces, solo hay una sola opción…_ "

El cuerpo de Charizard se encendió en un feroz torrente de llamas que surgió desde el suelo.

" _¡Hay que terminarlo antes de que pueda actuar!_ " pensó Red con una sonrisa "¡Charizard, usa [Envite ígneo]!"

¡GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un potente rugido estremeció por completo el gimnasio, el cielo vibro y las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo aumentaron exponencialmente. Sus poderos aleteos producían vientos que parecían tormentas. Poderoso en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Antes de darle tiempo a responder a cualquier, Charizard salió disparado hacia su adversario con la velocidad y potencia digna de un meteorito.

"¡U-U-Usa [Protección]!" exclamo Acerón

Bastiodon no se lo pensó dos veces antes de generar una gruesa barrera de energía delante suyo para evitar el ataque. Pero cuando Charizard impacto contra la barrera, el simple choque la cuarteo tanto que literalmente la había rompido por completo.

¡CRACK!

La barrera fue hecha pedazos con solo su impacto, por lo que Charizard aleteo nuevamente e impacto con poder sobre Bastiodon, generándole un inmenso daño. Pero, su ataque estaba muy lejos de terminar.

El fuego ya había atacado su tipo [Acero], pero ¿Qué hay del tipo [Roca]?

"¡Usa [Mega puño]!" exclamo Red

Alcanzando a Bastiodon, Charizard le propino un poderoso puñetazo directamente al cuerpo, generando un poderoso estruendo e impacto que le alzo del suelo hacia el aire. En ese momento nuevamente Charizard cubrió su cuerpo en llamas.

"¡[Envite ígneo]!" exclamo Red

Charizard voló con poder hacia Bastiodon, impactándole en el aire y enviándole aún más alto con el poder de su ataque. Acerón simplemente no podía responder ante los constantes y poderosos ataques que Charizard estaba efectuando sobre Bastiodon.

"¡[Movimiento sísmico]!" exclamo Red

Charizard se aferró con gran poder al enorme cuerpo de Bastiodon y aleteando, le encamino con poder y velocidad hacia el suelo. Usando su propia fuerza y la de la gravedad, le arrojo con un poder descomunal hacia el suelo.

¡ZAS!

El impacto género que el suelo se destruyera y Bastiodon terminara dentro de un cráter que su propia caída había generado.

"¡Y ahora termínalo…!" dijo Red apuntando hacia abajo con el pulgar "¡[Puño fuego]!"

Para terminar su increíble combinación de ataques, un ataque que atacaba los dos puntos débiles de Bastiodon, el [Fuego] y el tipo [Lucha].

El reptil naranja descendió velozmente hacia Bastiodon y usando su propia caída propino un poderoso golpe inundado en llamas que le enterró aún más en el suelo, alzando una nube de humo y escombros dignos de una explosión.

Los espectadores y el mismo Acerón simplemente esperaron pacientemente a que la nube de humo se disipara y cuando lo hiso permitió a todos ver el predecible pero sorprendente resultado de esa poderosa combinación de ataques.

Ahí se encontraba Bastiodon, tendido en el suelo más que inconsciente. Charizard estaba a unos pasos de él, echando aire por la nariz mientras se daba la vuelta para proceder a encaminarse hacia su entrenador tras haber finalizado su combate.

 **[Bastiodon enemigo se ha debilitado]**

 **[¡Felicidades!]**

 **[¡Has ganado a Líder de Gimnasio Acerón!]**

" _Demasiado fuerte…_ " pensó Acerón regresando a su Pokémon a su respectiva Pokéball " _No puedo creer que exista alguien con un poder tan increíble como el de este chico. ¿Es siquiera considerado un humano? Dios mío…_ "

" _Aún está un poco flojo, necesito hacer que el combo sea más largo y más fuerte, mucho más fuerte…_ " pensaba Red mientras caminaba hacia su Pokémon

Ambos se encontraron en la arena de combate y se miraron loa unos a los otros. Red dedico una sonrisa gentil y alzo el pulgar, generando que Charizard le sonriese y le lambiese la cara entera, tumbándole la gorra.

"Buen trabajo" dijo Red acariciando la cabeza del reptil "Eres realmente fuerte, eh. Charizard el derriba legendarios

GROAR

"Muy bien. Es hora de regresar, más tarde te daré una recompensa…"

¡GROAR!

Charizard rugió alegre de que su esfuerzo fuese recompensado y después fue regresado a su Pokéball. Red recogió su gorra y después fue hacia Acerón, quien aún parecía no creerse lo que había sucedido.

"Como decirlo, ni siquiera entendió que fue lo que sucedió…" dijo Acerón rascándose la nuca "Roco me advirtió de tu poder, pero honestamente aun no logro procesarlo del todo. Bueno, que me ganaste es un hecho indiscutible, por eso mismo me enorgullece entregarte esto…"

 **[Red ha recibido Medalla Mina]**

"Echare un viaje más hacia la [Isla hierro] para entrenar y me volveré mucho más fuerte. Espero puedas concederme la revancha cuando eso suceda…" dijo Acerón sonriendo

"Si, no hay problema" dijo Red sonriendo con normalidad

El muchacho observo la medalla unos instantes antes de sonreír y guardarla junto a las demás. Se despidió del líder de gimnasio con la mano y procedió a caminar hacia la salida, aunque sus compañeras se le interpusieron con una notable emoción en los rostros.

"¡Eso estuvo increíble!" exclamo Malta

"¡No tenía idea de que Charizard era tan poderoso!" exclamo Blue con inmensa sorpresa "¡El cargo a Steelix como si no pesará nada! ¡¿Qué clase de cosas le das de comer?! ¡Es muy fuerte!"

"¡Estuvo fantástico!" exclamo Aura emocionada

Red simplemente sonrió suavemente ante los comentarios. En ese instante recordó el por qué quería acabar rápido la batalla, por lo que deslizo su mano por delante suyo abriendo la ventana de [Mapa] ubicando a Maya rápidamente.

"Hay que ponernos en marcha" dijo Red mirando a sus compañeras con una expresión algo preocupada "Creo que Maya podría tener problemas"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron ellas con sorpresa, pero siguiéndole inmediatamente

No necesariamente corriendo, pero si con una prisa notable, el cuarteto de chicos camino por la ciudad. Red miraba la ventana de [Mapa] mientras caminaba, con sus compañeras siguiéndole un paso atrás, y podía vérseles preocupadas por las palabras del muchacho.

A tan solo unos minutos de haber caminado por la ciudad Red pudo ver como habían llegado a donde el icono de Maya se encontraba. El lugar resulto ser un pequeño puente de madera que cruzaba por encima de un riachuelo.

Caminaron hacia el puente y aunque confiaba en ella, Red se preparó para intervenir en lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Pero lo que vio al llegar le hiso detenerse de golpe al igual que sus compañeras, pues la escena que presenciaron fue…sorprendente.

Ahí se encontraba Israel, tendido en el suelo con su Torterra igualmente tendido a su lado. Había algo de humo, algunas zonas congeladas y otras con algunas hierbas en el puente. Israel emanaba algo de vapor, al igual que Torterra.

Parada a unos metros delante de esos dos se encontraba nadie menos que Maya. Curiosamente, su mirada no vacilaba y se mantenía imperturbablemente seria, mientras su cuerpo expulsaba un aura oscura y una presión increíble, con sus ojos brillando intensamente.

La escena era algo aterradora debido a la sorprendente mirada fría que Maya mantenía sobre el inconsciente Israel, pero desapareció unos segundos después. Pues Maya inmediatamente dejo escapar aire en un largo suspiro y regreso a ser la tímida con falta de confianza de siempre.

"¡L-L-Lo siento, Israel!" exclamo Maya acercándose al rubio "¡¿Estas bien?!"

"Perfecto" dijo Israel levantando el pulgar pero sin levantarse del suelo

Torterra igualmente alzo su pata como si indicase que estaba bien.

"¡Pero vaya, Maya! ¡Eres increíblemente fuerte!" exclamo Israel sentándose en el suelo, regresando a su Pokémon a la Pokéball con una sonrisa "¡No pensé que te volverías tan poderosa en tan poco tiempo!"

"E-E-Es gracias a la ayuda de Red" dijo Maya un poco nerviosa

"¡Maya!"

Al escuchar su nombre, la chica de [Sinnoh] se giró para encontrarse con sus tres compañeras caminando hacia donde ella. Por lo que esta fue hacia ellas con una sonrisa, siendo recibida por estas de igual forma.

"Me alegro de ver que estas bien" dijo Malta suspirando de alivio

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto Aura curiosa

"¿Ese idiota no te hiso nada, verdad?" pregunto Blue mientras abrazaba a Maya de forma protectora

"No, no. Solo tuvimos una pequeña pelea, para ver qué tan fuertes éramos" dijo Maya con una sonrisa falsa "No pasó nada más"

"Ya veo…"

"¡Lo que diría el Prof. Serbal cuando le diga lo poderosa que te has vuelto!" rio Israel rascándose la nuca "¡Parece que te hiso bien viajar con Red!"

"¡I-Israel!" dijo Maya con vergüenza

Mientras el grupo de entrenadores reia por las divertidas reacciones de Maya, el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] observaba todo a un par de metros. Su expresión estaba aliviada, debido a que Maya no estaba herida ni nada de eso, pero inmediatamente su expresión se volvió seria.

Recordó momentáneamente la expresión que Maya tenia instantes antes, la misma que las otras habían mostrado días antes durante el incidente en [Pueblo Caelestis] con el equipo Galaxia. En ese momento, sus ojos, sus auras, sus expresiones…eran peligrosas.

Finalmente se estaban dejando ver, los resultados de su constante interacción con él, la actualización de niveles y el grindeo diario. Incluso el mismo Israel había sufrido un cambio radical en pocas semanas. Esto se estaba volviendo bastante aterrador, en cuanto a desarrollo.

En ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de algo que le aterro bastante. Lo había hecho inconscientemente, sin medir las consecuencias o lo que pasaría en un futuro. Pero, si esto seguía de esta forma. No faltaría mucho antes de que ellas se volvieran mucho más fuertes que los mismos líderes de alto mando.

Incluso…

Cabía la posibilidad de que se volvieran más poderosas que el mismo.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, mirando a todas sus compañeras a través del espacio entre sus dedos con esos serios, fríos y afilados ojos color carmesí mientras sonreía falsamente y comenzaba a sudar debido a los nervios.

" _Dios mío, que he hecho…_ " pensó Red riendo internamente " _Yo…_ "

Ellas quizás…

Ya eran tan fuertes como un [Player].

" _He creado un grupo de monstruos…_ "

En ese momento su preocupación por el futuro le impidió darse cuenta de algo que sucedió en la ventana de [Mapa]. Pues en esa ventana se podía apreciar los iconos de él y todos los presentes, pero aproximándose desde el norte se aproximaban dos iconos más de color rojo que poseían un cuadro de color rojo encima.

El cuadro decía una sola palabra:

 **[Player]**

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Ufff! ¡Finalmente pude terminarlo! ¡Ostia puta!**_

 _ **Enserio que no tienen idea de lo que tuve que pasar para terminar este capítulo. Un poco más largo de lo normal, pero normal considerando que hubo una batalla de gimnasio. Poco a poco los capítulos se irán haciendo más largos y al final terminare escribiendo capítulos de 20, 000 palabras ¡No!**_

 _ **Regresando al tema.**_

 _ **Pudimos ver las consecuencias de la interacción continua de Red con los [Characters]. Yo les dije que la influencia de Red era muy importante, todos aquellos que interactúen con él de forma directa se verán sometidos a cambios sorprendentes. No solo sus compañeras.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la pelea que, pese a que la termine un poco rápido, me esforcé bastante por escribirla, por lo que espero que hayan podido disfrutarla.**_

 _ **Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, por lo tanto es hora de pasar a los reviews :V**_

 _ **Krystyam091:**_

 _ **Creo que tú eres el primero en comentar cada capítulo, viejo xD. Todos queremos ver la pelea de Red vs Cynthia y el cómo este le rompe el ojete en todos los sentidos, pero eso será después. Y ya leí tu historia colega, es muy buena.**_

 _ **Tsuna Dragneel:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que esta igualmente lo haya hecho.**_

 _ **Touhouist:**_

 _ **G-R-A-C-I-A-S.**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te gustara como hice la pelea de gimnasio anterior y de igual forma espero que esta te haya gustado también. Esa era mi intención, que fuera inesperado y gracioso, pero para ellos significo bastante como se pudo ver en este capítulo.**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas:**_

 _ **Gracias por el review colega, nunca faltas.**_

 _ **Pues no necesariamente secuelas psicológicas, pero a partir de ahora la próxima vez que aparezca será alguien digno de temer, como líder de una organización terrorista como lo es el equipo Galaxia.**_

 _ **PD: Pues más o menos, pero a partir de este "malentendido" que hay con Aura, podre hacer que Red empiece a verlas más como lo que son realmente, chicas muy hermosas y más que nada mujeres.**_

 _ **Zero1734:**_

 _ **Pues felicidades por salvar dos materias, colega xD. Ese Pikachu es un loquisho :V**_

 _ **Pues sí, es normal saber que no se es jamás el más fuerte de todos. Eso sí, cuando llegue el momento del combate legendario vs Gold, se van a morir de lo épico que va a ser.**_

 _ **Trafalgar-D. 122:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado.**_

 _ **Selkova:**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS!**_

 _ **Pues sí, ahora sí que hay muchos aspectos además de los tipos a tomar en cuenta, es la clase de combate y mundo que quiero plasmar, porque esto, como se dijo antes, ya dejo de ser solo un juego.**_

 _ **Y perdona por abusar de eso, tratare de usar menos eso :V**_

 _ **Red sonrojado es algo que de hecho he planeado para después, pero será épico xD**_

 _ **Pirata:**_

 _ **De hecho ya son 220 reviews colega y estoy muy feliz por ello. Me alegro de que te guste la historia, viejo.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **¡REDXAURA FOREVER! Nah, viva el Harem.**_

 _ **Pues sobre los demás [Players], pues neutrales lo que se dice neutrales no son la verdad, ya después lo veras.**_

 _ **Tenía planeado hacer eso que dices del huevo.**_

 _ **Y no, como se dijo en este capítulo, es un completo novato en el romance por lo que no tiene ni la menor idea de los sentimientos de sus compañeras.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior y espero que este igual. Y gracias por recomendarme xD**_

 _ **Andreu320:**_

 _ **Jajaja yo escribí la pelea pensando que sería lo más genial del cap, pero cuando escribí la escena del beso pensé: "Nah, esto va a gustar más" y al parecer fue así. Y pues no precisamente, ya viste que el beso realmente le afecto bastante.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **El huevo nacerá en unos capítulos más, porque de hecho aún no decido que exactamente nacerá de ahí. Ya lo veremos después.**_

 _ **Ike:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te gustara el anterior y la batalla que escribí. Espeon sí que posee ataques [Psíquicos] solo que yo de weon los pase por alto y no los puse, pero sí que tiene de esos ataques.**_

 _ **Pues los Pokémon de las chicas… no sabría decirte. De hecho yo se cuales Pokémon exactamente poseen actualmente, y de hecho creo que voy a crear una sección en mi perfil de Fanfiction en donde los pondré ya que es cierto, solo se han mostrado unos cuantos.**_

 _ **¿Un enfrentamiento entre [Players]? De hecho habrá uno dentro de poco, pero no será tan épico ni tan legendario como el de Red vs Gold, ese será literalmente insuperable, lo aseguro.**_

 _ **OkamiSaint Zero:**_

 _ **No es que lo continúe pausadamente, solo que de hecho actualizo muy lento debido a mi falta de tiempo y que a veces no me llega la inspiración. Pero no te preocupes, que no la voy a abandonar ni nada por el estilo.**_

 _ **El huevo nacerá en unos capítulos más.**_

 _ **Posiblemente las haya.**_

 _ **Ehh, ya lo hicieron, al menos Red.**_

 _ **Claro que sí.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Izanami123:**_

 _ **1.- Espero que sea risa buena y no burlándote de mi.**_

 _ **2.-De los que dices, curiosamente, solo juego Warframe. Solo que en este momento no recuerdo mi nick, era algo como "TheSeky", pero no sabría decirte.**_

 _ **GuerreroWalker:**_

 _ **¿Qué esperabas del entrenador Pokémon supremo? xD**_

 _ **Blody Crown:**_

 _ **Gracias por el review y la recomendación, la leeré en cuanto tenga tiempo.**_

 _ **0Pablo1:**_

 _ **No creo que tenga una xD. Ya sabía yo que ese "accidente" se llevaría toda la atención :V**_

 _ **Perdona por el error, es exactamente como dices, el hype hiso que un ataque normal afectase a un tipo Fantasma. Que puedo hacer, apenas estoy intentando arreglar eso, cometeré errores un poco más y espero puedas remarcarlos para corregirlos.**_

 _ **Lo de Helio lo quise dejar como "humillación" para que cuando volviese a aparecer fuese como un jefe de mafia super badass. Ya ves que todos los que interactúan con Red se vuelven poderosos, pues por eso lo hice de esa forma, no es que me caiga mal el personaje ni nada.**_

 _ **¡Viva el tipo Dragón!**_

 _ **Nox:**_

 _ **Pues sí, se está alargando un poco, pero igualmente considero interesante hacerlo de esta forma. Irónicamente a esto, Johto será mucho más corta en comparación a esta, o quizás más larga, quien sabe.**_

 _ **Sobre blanco y negro 2, de hecho estuve pensando mucho en eso y tengo una forma de hacer que funcione. Pero aún queda tiempo para pensarlo y hacerlo de forma que concuerde, ya veremos qué pasa.**_

 _ **PD: Parece ser que a muchos les agrada Lucario.**_

 _ **PD2: Curiosamente esa misma canción escucho yo al escribir las peleas (vs Trainer Red metal versión) Directo a lo grande, colega.**_

 _ **Lector Shenlong:**_

 _ **Hace tiempo que no sabía de ti, colega. Veo que te has podido poner al día con la historia.**_

 _ **Cynthia no se anda por las ramas. Si lo quiere, lo busca hasta tenerlo.**_

 _ **Sí, pero después Helio volverá aún más poderoso y badass.**_

 _ **Si, de hecho también disfrute un poco más escribir la pelea vs Fantina, a saber por qué, pero me gusto más escribirla.**_

 _ **Yo también amo a esos dos, son tiernos.**_

 _ **¿O Red violara a Cynthia? Nahh…**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego, colega.**_

 _ **Tej41:**_

 _ **Aquí está el capítulo colega.**_

 _ **Shadowofdemons:**_

 _ **Gracias por el halago colega.**_

 _ **ChampionRed15:**_

 _ **Woau, pedazo de biblia. Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Si, sé que me estoy pegando al argumento de los juegos y que hasta cierto punto ya todos sabemos que va a pasar debido a que literalmente la mayoría de nosotros ya los hemos terminado. Pero, eso no quiere decir que todo será exactamente igual.**_

 _ **Hay cambios, pequeños que pueden dar cuerda a eventos mucho más grandes. Solo diré que… ¿Realmente crees que Malta en el [Party] no afectara a la historia? Ya sabes lo que dicen, un aleteo de una mariposa puede generar un huracán.**_

 _ **Si, cuando empiece mi propia saga las cosas comenzaran a ponerse más interesantes puesto que las cosas dejaran de tratar sobre los juegos y nos enfocaremos un poco más en aprender acerca de los [Players] y como fue exactamente que llegaron a ese mundo.**_

 _ **Gracias por elogiar mi ortografía, he tenido que trabajar mucho para mejorarla puesto que era un completo asco al inicio :V**_

 _ **Si lose, un seguidor en un review anterior ya me dijo sobre el fallo con el tipo fantasma y normal, trato de corregirlo pero a veces se me escapa un fallo. Aunque trabajare para que ya no suceda y hacer la historia mejor.**_

 _ **Respondeme:**_

 _ **No puedo responder por que sería spoiler, perdón. Solo diré que… pues no hay pareja fija de hecho, no lo he decidido. Ya sabes, esto es Harem.**_

 _ **Ashty-1991:**_

 _ **Muy buenas.**_

 _ **Veo que es la primera vez que comentas esta historia, por lo tanto muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Agradezco que pienses de esa forma sobre mi historia, venia queriendo escribirla desde hace un tiempo y ver que les gusta me alegra muchísimo e impulsa a continuarla con mayor emoción.**_

 _ **Y es precisamente por ese pensamiento que escribí esta historia. Quería narrar el que hubiera pasado si Red hubiese ganado todas las ligas de todas las regiones, sobre-escribiendo y engrandeciendo su memorable leyenda como el entrenador legendario.**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te guste mi escritura. De hecho eso estaba tratando de lograr. Una lectura simple, sencilla y para nada confusa, pero épica en los combates. ¿Me explico? Es complicado.**_

 _ **Si, quería narrar el cambio en la actitud de Red. Ya ves, actualmente hay muchas barreras en el corazón de Red que las chicas tienen que atravesar si quieren llegar a él realmente. Debo decir que Aura es mi favorita, irónicamente a esto, no tenía planeado hacer que esta fuera la "consentida" de Red, simplemente me encanto el personaje tras terminar la saga de [Hoenn] y pues se volvió mi pequeña favorita. Aunque en diseño y personaje me gusta White también.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Pablo Senju:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te agrade, colega.**_

 _ **Y si, se va a unir al [Party] un chico, de hecho, quizás uno que nadie espera. Pero eso será después.**_

 _ **Y terminando con las respuestas.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	15. Sinnoh 10-?

[Ciudad Canal].

Después de haber derrotado al líder de gimnasio tipo [Acero], Acerón, Red y sus compañeras se apresuraron para buscar a su compañera Maya, quien se encontraba entablando un combate Pokémon con su rival Israel.

Para la sorpresa del campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] Maya había resultado ganadora de la pelea y no parecía tener problema alguno. Lo que por supuesto genero alivio en todas sus compañeras y en el mismo Red.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante fue que Red se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de su propia interacción con las personas y el cómo les afectaba en cuanto a su desarrollo. La fuerza de sus compañeras y la del mismo Israel, como resultado de haber interactuado con él de forma directa, se había disparado a niveles sorprendentes. Y eso le generaba cierto temor.

"Por cierto…" hablo Blue mirando al rubio sentado en el suelo "¿Exactamente por qué has venido, Israel?"

"Si, no creo que solo hayas venido a tener una pelea Pokémon conmigo…" complemento Maya curiosa

"Oh, sobre eso…" dijo Israel poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas "Pasaba por aquí cuando recibí una llamada del Prof. Serbal pidiéndome que te buscara para que ambos fuéramos a la [Biblioteca] de la ciudad. Al parecer hay algo que quiere decirnos…"

"Ya veo…"

"Ah, pero no hay problema si gustan acompañarnos" dijo Israel mirando al resto del [Party] "De hecho considero que sería buena idea que ustedes nos acompañaran. En especial tú, Red. Parece que el Prof. Serbal quiere hablar contigo también…"

"Entiendo" asintió Red con normalidad, deslizando su mano por delante suyo para desaparecer la ventana de [Mapa] sin mirar "En ese caso hay que ponernos en marcha de una vez. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, quisiera continuar lo más rápido posible"

"Pensé que el de las prisas era yo, pero concuerdo contigo. Venga, los guiare hasta la [Biblioteca]"

El rival de Maya hiso un gesto con las manos como si fuese una especie de guía turístico y procedió a guiarles hacia su destino, aunque Red ya sabía perfectamente en donde se encontraba la [Biblioteca] y no necesitaba guía, pero simplemente se dejó llevar.

Durante el camino las compañeras de Maya le narraban la sorprendente batalla que Red había tenido con el líder de gimnasio Acerón, al mismo tiempo que Maya narraba su batalla con algunos comentarios por parte del guía Israel.

Por otro lado la expresión de Red se mantenía seria y hacia adelante, evitando todo contacto con sus compañeras y de ese modo cualquier contacto visual con Aura. Aunque esta vez no era solo por ella, sino porque realmente estaba meditando algo en su interior.

 _"Yo ya sabía que relacionarse conmigo involucraría de alguna forma que su desarrollo fuese más rápido, considerando que las ayudo en sus entrenamientos y demás. Sin embargo, su desarrollo es monstruosamente rápido y aterrador, se están volviendo demasiado poderosas en muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo, no son ellas quienes me preocupan…_ " su mirada se volvió más seria y fría, incluso un poco sombría " _Helio se relacionó conmigo de alguna forma considerando que he tomado el papel como co-protagonista. Eso significa que su desarrollo también se verá afectado y si se vuelve tan poderoso como ellas, entonces…se convertirá en una gran molestia o un enemigo potencialmente peligroso_ "

Después de un par de minutos de haber caminado por la ciudad, finalmente lograron llegar al lugar. El edificio era bastante amplio y grande, con algunos pisos de altura que demostraban su gran cantidad y variedad de libros.

"Y estamos aquí…" dijo Israel llevándose las manos a las caderas "Bueno, entremos entonces"

"Si" asintieron todos los demás

* * *

[Biblioteca].

Al entrar en el edificio pudieron apreciar una especie de recepción en el que una mujer les hiso una seña de bienvenida y les dedico una cálida sonrisa, invitándoles a entrar con todo gusto. Estos se inclinaron brevemente y después entraron al lugar, admirando la inmensa cantidad de estantes con libros en ellos.

Subieron un par de escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso del edificio. Mirando el interior pudieron admirar un lugar en donde había una mesa de madera con varias sillas alrededor, destacando que una de las sillas se encontraba ocupada por la persona que les había llamado, quien no era otro que el mismo Prof. Serbal.

"Prof. Serbal" dijo Maya encaminándose hacia el hombre

"Oh, Maya. Me alegro de verte" respondió Serbal con una sonrisa, cerrando un libro que estaba leyendo "Veo que te encuentras muy bien, pareces haberte vuelto muy fuerte"

"Ni se lo imagina" rio Israel llevándose las manos a la nuca

"¡Israel!"

"Oh, veo que tus compañeros también han venido. Un gusto de verlos nuevamente, sino mal recuerdo…" dijo Serbal llevándose un dedo a la frente "Aura y Blue. De la señorita de pelo verde no se mucho…"

"Un gusto, mi nombre es Malta" dijo Malta sonriendo ampliamente

"El gusto es mío" dijo Serbal dirigiendo la mirada hacia el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] "También muchas gracias por venir, Red"

Red simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pues el realmente ya sabía de qué iba a tratar la charla que el Prof. Serbal quería tener con Maya e Israel, por lo que simplemente tomo asiento con normalidad y espero.

"Bueno, yo ya hice mi parte" dijo Israel dándose la vuelta "Me voy yendo…"

"…" el Prof. Serbal simplemente le miro en silencio

Israel dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse debido al escalofrió que la mirada del hombre le provoco. Se giró con una sonrisa falsa, sudando y rascándose la mejilla para ver al Prof. Serbal observándole en silencio.

"Ya entiendo, entiendo" dijo Israel dejando caer los hombros "Enserio, nunca cambias, Abuelo"

De esa forma todos procedieron a tomar asientos en las respectivas sillas que había, esperando pacientemente a ver de qué se trataba esto. El Prof. Serbal los miro unos instantes antes de tomar un libro de una torre de libros que había en la mesa, abriéndolo en una página que ya había marcado desde antes.

"Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos por favor escúchenme por unos momentos" dijo el Prof. Serbal llevándose una mano al pecho "Puede que lo sepan o no, pero mi campo en la investigación Pokémon es de hecho la evolución Pokémon"

"Si, ¿Y eso que?" pregunto Blue confundida

"La cosa es…que entre más investigo más cosas sin sentido encuentro. Pokémon que evolucionando, al igual que otros que no pueden. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellos? ¿Por qué unos pueden y los otros no? ¿Es debido a su propia inmadurez que la evolución les convierte en maduros? Y de ser así ¿Qué hay de los Pokémon legendarios que ya no pueden evolucionar? ¿Eso los convierte en criaturas completas en todos los aspectos?"

En ese momento la mirada del profesor se posó sobre el grupo entero.

"Y ahí es donde entran ustedes…" dijo el Prof. Serbal "Quiero pedirles su ayuda para entender y encontrar la respuesta a esas preguntas"

"¿Pero cómo exactamente planeas que te ayudemos, abuelo?" se cuestionó Israel "Nosotros no tenemos idea de nada…"

"De todas las cosas que se cuentan a lo largo de la región, se dice en tres lagos de Sinnoh habitan Pokémon espejismo" explico Serbal "Si logramos recopilar datos e información sobre estos Pokémon, quizás logremos encontrar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas y comprender el proceso de evolución al que los Pokémon se ven sometidos"

"Ah, he escuchado hablar de ellos" Malta tomo la palabra "Se trata del [Lago Veraz], [Lago Valor] y el [Lago agudeza]"

"Si, son relativamente famosos en la región debido a los diversos avistamientos de estos tres Pokémon que piensan algunos son solo espejismos. Sin embargo, hay evidencia que los corrobora como Pokémon reales, por lo tanto me gustaría pedirles a ustedes, Israel y Maya, que investiguen los lagos y de tener la oportunidad, atrapen a alguno de esos tres Pokémon para recopilar información"

"Si es solo investigar yo no tengo problema, pero…" dijo Maya mirando a Red

"Je, curiosamente yo quería atrapar a esos Pokémon para ti, abuelo. Solamente que lo había olvidado y justo en este preciso momento lo he recordado gracias a ti. Estoy dentro, atrapare a esos Pokémon para ti" dijo Israel llevándose las manos a la nuca

"Muchísimas gracias, Israel y Maya" agradeció Serbal con una sonrisa, para inmediatamente mirar a Red "¿Qué me dices de ti, Red? ¿Podrías ayudarme en esta investigación? He escuchado hablar del hecho de que ya has capturado Pokémon legendarios, por lo que no debería ser un problema para ti…"

"No es un problema, sin embargo…" dijo Red con una expresión seria "No espere que le dé prioridad a esa tarea sobre mis propias necesidades, lo atrapare solo si se me da la oportunidad y solo si estoy de pasada. Mis objetivos son más importantes que los suyos…"

"Por supuesto no planeo obligarte a hacerlo ni mucho menos, me basta con que sea un objetivo secundario para ti"

"En ese caso no tengo problema con hacerlo…"

"Muchas gracias. Ahora…"

¡BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El sonido de una poderosa explosión y un fuertísimo temblor sacudió por completo [Ciudad canal] y la [Biblioteca]. Los libros comenzaron a caerse de los muebles por la fuerza de la sacudida, al mismo tiempo que incluso algunos muebles cayeron al suelo casi aplastando a algunas de las personas que había en el lugar.

Red por otro lado se mantuvo tranquilo, pues aunque el poder del temblor sí que le había sorprendido, él ya sabía que iba a suceder, aunque sí que se llevó una sorpresa al verse rodeado por todas sus compañeras que se le habían aferrado al cuerpo debido al temor que el temblor les había generado.

"W-Woau…" dijo Israel tirado en el suelo con una expresión sorprendido "Eso sí que ha sido un temblor muy fuerte…"

"No seas tonto, Israel. No fue un temblor…" expreso el Prof. Serbal levantándose del suelo con una expresión mortificada "Fue una explosión y una muy fuerte. Me pregunto qué fue lo que habrá sucedido…"

"Encenderé la T.v"

Rápidamente Israel fue hacia una T.v que había en la habitación, lo cual era un poco contradictorio al aviso que decía "Por favor guardar silencio", pero temas a parte. Al encenderla lo primero que pudieron apreciar fue un paisaje de árboles con nieve en las copas, con mucho humo y llamas saliendo de una determinada zona.

*Lo que acaban de presenciar son imágenes en vivo de lo que acaba de suceder* explico la comentarista con notable angustia *Casualmente nos encontrábamos grabando un segmento en las cercanías cuando la explosión sucedió…*

*Ciertamente es intrigante la sospechosa explosión que acaba de suceder en el [Lago Valor]* un comentador varón complemento a su compañera *Seguiremos informando…*

"Abuelo, han dicho que ha sucedido en el [Lago Valor]" dijo Israel mirando a su familiar con sorpresa

"Eso parece, pero… ¿Por qué en el [Lago Valor]?" se preguntó Serbal con notable confusión "Mejor salgamos del edificio, podría haber réplicas del temblor y estar dentro no es una buena opción"

Israel y el Prof. Serbal rápidamente procedieron a bajar las escaleras junto a las demás personas que había en el lugar, con el objetivo de salir del edificio. Red tampoco dudo en hacer lo mismo, pero para él fue un poco más complicado debido a que sus compañeras seguían muy asustadas y no querían soltarse de sus prendas en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, completamente acostumbrado a esta situación, el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] simplemente continúo en dicha situación y junto a su [Party] procedieron a salir del edificio con relativa normalidad.

Al salir del edificio pudieron ver como Israel y el Prof. Serbal, junto a otro puñado de personas admiraba las lejanías hacia el norte, donde pudieron ver un rastro de humo alzándose hacia el cielo.

"¿Qué es lo que habrá sucedido?" pregunto Blue notablemente confundida y aterrada

"Fue una explosión muy fuerte…" complemento Maya asustada

"Ese temblor no fue para nada natural…" dijo Malta nerviosa

"Algo lo causo…" termino Aura igual que las otras

"Oye…" el Prof. Serbal detuvo a un hombre que pasaba por ahí "¿Tienes alguna idea de que está sucediendo exactamente?"

"Si, parece ser que hubo una gran explosión en el [Lago Valor]. Aunque parece ser que no ha sido nada grave, al parecer no era para tanto" respondió el hombre con normalidad

Tras responder el hombre se fue de ahí con normalidad, pero la expresión mortificada y preocupada del Prof. Serbal no desapareció e incluso se volvió más seria debido a las circunstancias del acontecimiento.

"¡Abuelo…!" dijo Israel procediendo a correr mientras se despedía con la mano "¡Me pondré en marcha inmediatamente! ¡Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto! ¡Nos vemos después!"

Antes de que el Prof. Serbal pudiese decir algo o detenerle, Israel ya se había alejado varios metros y desapareció en las lejanías. Serbal simplemente suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, girándose hacia Red y su [Party].

"Este Israel, siempre con prisas…" dijo Serbal suspirando nuevamente "Sé que no estoy en posición de exigirte nada, pero… ¿Podrías ir a echar un vistazo al [Lago Valor], Red? No me creo que no haya pasado nada después de una explosión como esa"

"Tiene razón, Red" dijo Maya mirándole a los ojos

"Si, debemos ir" agrego Blue

"No podemos dejar esto así" dijo Malta

"Hay que averiguar que ha sucedido" termino Aura

Siendo sincero Red no tenía la intención de negarse desde un principio ya que este era un evento obligatorio para avanzar con la historia, pero sí que había un poco de ganas en su interior de ignorar todo esto y continuar. Pero sabía perfectamente que sus compañeras no le dejarían hacerse de la vista gorda con esto.

"Entiendo. Iremos a echar un vistazo…" dijo Red suspirando, sacando una Pokéball

"Muchísimas gracias, Red"

"No me malentiendas, me queda de pasada solamente…" dijo Red con normalidad "Sin embargo aún hay algunas cosas que hacer, lo investigare en cuanto tenga tiempo"

"Eso es suficiente para mi" dijo el Prof. Serbal aliviado

Red dejo salir a su poderoso Charizard, indicándole al resto de sus compañeras que se irían volando por lo que ellas mismas dejaron salir a sus Pokémon [Volador] para proceder a usar [Vuelo]. Nuevamente y debido a que de momento no había atrapado ningún Pokémon apto para ese movimiento, o quizás porque simplemente no quería hacerlo, Malta se montó sobre Charizard junto a Red.

 **[Charizard ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Pidgeot ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Staraptor ha usado [Vuelo]]**

 **[Fearow ha usado [Vuelo]]**

Los 4 Pokémon batieron sus alas con poderío, alzando una nube de polvo mientras comenzaban a levitar lentamente. En un instante tomaron gran altura y aleteando con fuerza sus alas, comenzaron a volar con gran velocidad provocando una fuerte corriente de viento.

En cuestión de segundos, ya habían desaparecido en la distancia…

* * *

[Pueblo Caelestis].

Al cabo de un rato de haber salido de [Ciudad Canal], Red y el [Party] habían regresado a [Pueblo Caelestis]. ¿Por qué se preguntaran? Pues era debido a que ahora mismo y para continuar con la historia que Red recordaba, era necesario hacerlo.

Si la memoria de Red no fallaba ahora tenían que ir por la [Ruta 211] y llegar al  
[Mt. Corona]. La primera vez que vinieron al pueblo esa ruta era opcional y por eso Red decidió ignorarla y continuar, pero ahora estaba obligado a recorrerla y debido a eso se vieron en la necesidad de regresar al pueblo.

Realmente Red no tenía planeado permanecer en la ciudad ni un minuto y planeaba continuar con la historia lo más rápido posible ya que recordaba que los eventos siguientes eran tediosos y bastante molestos en el juego, por lo que considero que ahora que todo era más realista, sería un completo dolor en el trasero y quería terminar o por lo menos empezar lo más pronto posible.

Sin embargo y pese a su evidente prisa, algo le forzó literalmente a detenerse durante su trayecto. Y se debió a que de la nada y mientras caminaba, la ventana de [Mapa] salto sorpresivamente delante de su rostro parpadeando con fuerza, como si intentase llamar su atención con esfuerzo y perseverancia.

Red no entendía que sucedía y se detuvo a ver que estaba sucediendo, por supuesto sus compañeras que le seguían un paso atrás también se detuvieron como consecuencia de ello y miraron al chico, curiosas por que este se había detenido de la nada.

" _¿Pero que dem…?_ " pensó Red mirando la ventana " _Esto es…_ "

Al mirar la ventana de [Mapa] pudo apreciar claramente los iconos que indicaban su posición y la de todo su [Party], aproximadamente 5 puntos de color azul claro con sus respectivos nombres encima para identificarlos. Sin embargo, pudo percatarse igualmente de otros dos iconos que al igual que él y su [Party] se encontraban en esa misma ciudad. Curiosamente, estos iconos eran de color rojo brillante y la palabra encima de ellos no era un nombre sino una palabra.

Una muy curiosa palabra.

Sorprendido por el contenido de la ventana el muchacho de fríos ojos carmesís dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, alzando la mirada lentamente hacia el aire, articulando una sola palabra:

"[Player]"

¡ZAS!

¡SWOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Inmediatamente algo aterrizo con gran velocidad y poder a un par de metros delante del grupo, generando un temblor leve y alzando una inmensa cortina de polvo. Red pese a eso simplemente se cubrió con los brazos, manteniendo una expresión seria. Sus compañeras optaron por ocultarse detrás del chico debido a la sorpresa, asomándose cautelosamente por los costados de este para ver qué es lo que había sucedido.

Un par de segundos después la cortina de humo lentamente comenzó a disiparse, permitiéndole al [Party] apreciar una gran silueta oscura con otras dos siluetas más pequeñas encima suyo. Al parecer un Pokémon sobre el que había dos personas montadas y no cualquier tipo de personas.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Red"

Una conocida voz por Red y Aura hablo desde la cortina de humo, generando una expresión sorprendida en la chica proveniente de [Villa Raíz], confusión en el resto de las chicas y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Red.

"Si, ha pasado un tiempo" respondió Red iluminando sus ojos en un brillante destello escarlata "Ruby…"

Un aleteo produjo un viento que disipo por completo la nube de polvo, revelando por completo la presencia del que Red y Aura inmediatamente reconocieron como Ruby, el [Player] de [Hoenn]. El Pokémon que había aterrizado y del cual este se había bajado resulto ser aquel mismo Tropius que Red había visto la primera vez que se encontró con este chico.

Ruby vestía exactamente las mismas prendas que cuando se encontró con Red la primera vez, aunque esta vez y debido al clima usaba una chaqueta negra encima con una bufanda roja atada al cuello.

"¡Ah, es mi vecino!" exclamo Aura apuntándole con el dedo, saliendo de atrás de Red y poniéndose al lado de este "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Hmph, veo que sigues viajando con esa [NPC]" dijo Ruby haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la chica

"¡Mi nombres no es [NPC]! ¡Es Aura! ¡A-U-R-A!"

"Jajaja…"

De la nada una risa gentil y divertida se escuchó detrás de Ruby. Claramente no pertenecía a ninguna de las compañeras de Red y ya que Ruby no parecía haberlo hecho, claramente pertenecía a otra persona. Fue cuando Red recordó que en el [Mapa] había visualizado dos iconos de color rojo, uno claro pertenecía a Ruby, pero el otro…

Pertenecía a esta persona.

Bajo del lomo de Tropius de un salto, aterrizando un par de pasos detrás de Ruby y después encaminándose hacia donde este, colocándose al lado de Ruby, permitiéndole a todos los presentes verle.

Los ojos de Maya se abrieron cual platos, ella lo conocía. Red no, pero su mirada se afilo cual daga e inmediatamente su expresión se volvió sumamente seria.

La persona resultó ser un chico de su misma edad al parecer. Este vestía una camiseta roja con una sudadera azul encima con leves detalles en gris. Una bufanda de color blanca. Un pantalón negro oscuro. Zapatillas de color azul oscuro con detalles en blanco. Una mochila en su espalda de color gris. Y una distintiva boina color rojo con detalles en blanco y negro.

Su expresión era gentil, pues mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Piel blanca. Sus ojos eran de un claro gris. En su muñeca izquierda llevaba un [Poké-reloj] de color azul. Y sobre su cabeza, al igual que Red y Ruby, este presentaba el mismo cuadro de color rojo:

 **[Player]**

"¡Ah! ¡Es el chico al que el Prof. Serbal le entrego Turtwig!" exclamo Maya apuntándole con el dedo

"Veo que el número de [NPC] con los que viajas no ha hecho más que aumentar" dijo Ruby mirando al cuarteto de chicas que se encontraban con Red

"Umm, Red…" Blue tiro ligeramente de la ropa de Red "¿Quiénes son estos chicos?"

Red ignoro a la chica y mantenía una expresión seria. No era precisamente por Ruby, porque pese a que era notable su progreso, no le parecía tan peligroso. El problema radicaba en ese chico, ese otro [Player]. Su expresión decía que no había por que preocuparse, pero había algo que no le agradaba del todo, algo le daba mala espina y debido a eso mantuvo su guardia bien alzada.

"Bueno, permíteme presentarte…" hablo Ruby

"No…" dijo el otro [Player] con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo al chico y mirando al [Party] "Puedo presentarme por mi mismo…"

Se giró hacia el grupo y dedicando una sonrisa procedió a presentarse.

"Mi nombre es Diamond" dijo el presentado como Diamond "Soy el [Player] de la región de [Sinnoh]. Mucho gusto en conocerte, [Player] de [Kanto], Red"

De forma muy amigable y con una sonrisa Diamond le tendió la mano a Red, pero este no la tomo ni mucho menos, sino que mantuvo una expresión seria y lentamente aquella intimidante aura oscura comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo en clara muestra de hostilidad.

"Que miedoo~" dijo Diamond retrocediendo un paso riendo "No tienes que estar tan a la defensiva, no hemos venido con malas intenciones"

"¿Y entonces a que han venido?" Red hablo con seriedad y fiereza "Pensé que te había dejado en claro que no tenía intenciones de unirme a ti, Ruby"

"Ya lo sé. Es que Diamond dijo que quería conocerte" explico Ruby rascándose la nuca al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un gran suspiro "Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero en este mundo ahora eres muy famoso por haber ganado ya 2 [Ligas Pokémon]. Diamond te vio en una transmisión de T.v y dijo que quería hablar contigo, por eso hemos venido"

"Ya veo. Entonces…" rápidamente la mirada carmesí de Red se posó sobre Diamond con seriedad "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, [Player] Diamond?"

"Vamos, no seas tan reservado, puedes llamarme "Diamond"" rio el [Player] de [Sinnoh] brevemente "A decir verdad quería consultar algo contigo. Tiene que ver con la historia de esta región y esa [Character] que te acompaña…"

En ese instante Red rio internamente al ver que sus sospechas habían resultado tener razón.

Aquel gentil chico inmediatamente cubrió su cuerpo con un endemoniadamente intimidante manto de aura y una intensa presión se hiso presente sobre Red y su [Party], generando un temblor incontrolable en las chicas que rápidamente fueron a esconderse detrás de Red que afilo la mirada, cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de aura oscura.

"Tú, [Character] Maya…" hablo Diamond mirando a la mencionada "Has tomado mi papel como protagonista de esta historia"

Maya estaba muy aterrada de ese chico, daba bastante miedo. Pero rápidamente pudo percatarse de que esas palabras eran muy parecidas a unas que Red le había dicho días atrás: "La protagonista de esta historia, eres tú, Maya".

"¿Puedes ir al grano?" dijo Red fríamente "Estábamos en medio de algo y…"

"Sobre eso…" Diamond le miro seriamente "¿Puedo suponer que sentiste la explosión y el temblor que sucedió hace tan solo un par de horas, no es así?"

"Si, debido a eso estábamos en camino al [Lago Valor]…"

"Te lo dije…" interrumpió Diamond mirando a Ruby por encima de su hombro con seriedad "El evento se detono correctamente…"

"Eso parece…" suspiro Ruby

"¿De qué están hablando?" pregunto Red confundido

"Esa explosión, nosotros fuimos quienes la ocasionaron" revelo Ruby

La revelación sorprendió hartamente a Red y su [Party]. Red estaba bastante confundido, no debería haber sido de esta forma. Se supone que la explosión era creada por el equipo Galaxia, no por otro [Player]. La historia…

" _Está cambiando…_ " pensó Red con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla

Sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba…

"¿Por qué lo hicieron?" pregunto Red

"Estábamos tratando de forzar el evento de captura del Pokémon legendario. Ya que se ha estado rumoreando que están por ahí, pensamos que si atacábamos su lugar sagrado este saldría y podríamos atraparle en un evento sin precedentes, pero…"

"No funciono" dijo Diamond cruzándose de brazos "Por más que intentamos el Pokémon legendario jamás se mostró. Fue entonces cuando recordamos que la historia del juego en si permite y activa el evento de captura en un momento determinado de la historia, esa es la razón del porque hemos venido hasta aquí…"

En ese instante la mirada de Diamond se posó sobre Maya, quien se asomaba tímidamente por el costado derecho de Red.

"[Character] Maya, como protagonista tienes el poder de hacer que la historia avance conforme cumplas los eventos. Por esa misma razón…" Diamond le tendió la mano con seriedad "Ven con nosotros. Apresuraremos los eventos y daremos comienzo a la captura de los Pokémon legendarios…"

Pese a que parecía estarlo "pidiendo", su expresión, su lenguaje corporal, su mirada, su aura y esa intensa presión literalmente decía que la estaba obligando a unirse a ellos. Maya estaba asustada, tanto por ese chico como por la conversación, no estaba entendiendo nada de nada y las demás no estaban mejor.

"N-No quiero…" negó Maya con voz baja

"¿Hah?" dijo Diamond alzando una ceja, incrementando el aura de su cuerpo "¿Qué es lo que has dicho?"

"D-Dije que no quiero ir con ustedes…"

"Escúchame bien, [NPC]" Diamond le miro con una mirada inyectada en enojo "Tu único rol en este momento es el de hacer que la historia avance, nada más. Es lo único que necesitamos para ejecutar nuestro plan y quieras o no, vamos a…"

"¡Ese no es su nombre!"

Aura grito lo anterior con enojo, tomando a Maya y abrazándole de forma protectora mientras retrocedía varios pasos. Maya se sorprendió, pero también lo estaban Ruby y Diamond que apreciaron como la chica proveniente de [Hoenn] les miraba con determinación.

"No entiendo nada de lo que dicen o lo que buscan lograr, pero…" el cuerpo de Aura se cubrió por un manto de aura intimidante "No permitiré que se lleven a Maya"

En ese momento los ojos de Ruby y Diamond se abrieron con inmensa sorpresa. Por su aura podían determinar que el nivel de esa chica…estaba bastante cerca del suyo. Era imposible, un mero [NPC], una [Character] sin importancia, estaba pisándoles los talones en cuestiones de habilidad y poder puro.

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor" rio Blue uniéndose a Aura, tomando a Maya por el brazo y mirando seriamente al dúo de [Player's] "Mama no piensa permitir que se lleven a nuestra Maya a ninguna parte"

"Si…" termino Malta uniéndose a sus compañeras "Maya es una muy importante amiga mía, no permitiré que se la lleven…"

Los dos [Player's] simplemente no podían creer lo que miraban, ya que individualmente esas [Carácter] estaban casi a la par de sus mismas habilidades. ¿Cómo era esto posible? No podían entenderlo, pero…

Estar cerca y estar iguales eran términos completamente distintos. Ciertamente no desacreditarían el poder de cada una, pero…no era como si no pudieran encargarse de ellas al mismo tiempo sin problema. Dos [Player's] peleando juntos, sería una victoria sencilla ya que en cuestiones de habilidad y experiencia de combate ellos poseían muchísima más.

"Bien, en ese caso…" dijo Ruby tomando una Pokéball de su cinturón

"No quería tener que recurrir a la violencia, la odio. Pero…" la mirada de Diamond se volvió sombría "Siempre es la solución más sencilla…"

Diamond igualmente tomo una Pokéball de su cinturón y junto a su compañero miraron seriamente al cuarteto de chicas. Aura y sus compañeras sintieron la inmensa presión creada por esos chicos, no eran oponentes sencillos y honestamente no pensaban que fueran capaces de vencer, pero no iban a rendirse tan fácilmente por algo tan sencillo como ser superadas en fuerza.

Determinadas y creando una presión igualmente hostil y poderosa, Aura, Blue y Malta tomaron sus Pokéball individualmente para iniciar un combate entre [Character's] y [Player's]. Maya no tenía intención de ser protegida por lo que igualmente tomo una Pokéball y junto a sus compañeras se dispuso a defenderse.

Estaban a punto de iniciar su combate cuando de repente un factor adicional tomo parte del asunto. Lo habían olvidado momentáneamente y eso le molesto ligeramente, pero si debía ser sincero, estaba enojado por otra razón.

Un poderoso escalofrió estremeció por completo del cuarteto de chicas y el dúo de [Player's], comenzando a sudar en gran cantidad y a temblar tanto que apenas podían mantenerse de pie. Una intensa presión llena de hostilidad se hiso presentes paralizándoles y al mirar hacia a un lado pudieron percatarse del responsable de dicha sensación.

Por supuesto se trataba de Red.

El joven campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] observaba todo con una expresión llena de enojo. Sus ojos carmesís como la sangre brillaban en un poderoso destello intimidante. Su cuerpo cubierto por un sorprendente manto de aura oscura en clara representación de su hostilidad y enojo. Y esa increíble presión invisible, jamás había sido tan poderosa y tan intimidante.

Red dio un paso adelante, eso intimido bastante a todos que inconscientemente retrocedieron un paso por instinto de supervivencia. Lentamente el pelinegro de brillantes ojos escarlatas se posó delante de sus compañeras, clavando aquella mirada carmesí llena de cólera sobre aquellos dos [Player's].

"Para que se atrevan a amenazar a mis chicas, tienen agallas" dijo Red con una expresión sombría

Sus palabras pesadas y con un poder atroz, nadie podía decir nada por los nervios.

A decir verdad Red se encontraba sorprendentemente molesto. Ya antes había estado enojado por diversas ocasiones, cuando la comida se le quemaba o alguna de sus compañeras no ponía atención durante el grindeo, pero esta vez se encontraba muchísimo más molesto. Pero por más que lo pensaba no podía comprender por qué exactamente.

¿Era por qué estos dos idiotas le habían interrumpido durante su viaje? Posiblemente. ¿Quizás por haber sido ignorado completamente? Eso también podría ser. Entonces…

¿Era por qué estos dos idiotas querían llevarse a Maya?

Ciertamente ella no quería ir con ellos y como tal, deberían de haber respetado su decisión y desistir, pero su insistencia le genero un gran enojo. Pero no era debido a eso. Quizás, por alguna razón, el solo pensar en Maya alejada de su lado le generaba un enojo que no podía controlar. No solo por ella, el solo hecho de pensar en que cualquiera de sus compañeras fuese alejada de su lado le enojaba muchísimo.

Aquella horrible sensación de ver, sentir como un ser querido era alejado de tu lado para siempre… ¡La odiaba con toda su alma!

Estar enojado y estar ¡JODIDAMENTE CABREADO! Era muy diferente.

De la nada Red pudo sentir como el aura y la presión de aquellos dos aumentaba drásticamente, deshaciendo por un instante su parálisis y mirando al campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] con una expresión igual de seria.

"Veo que los rumores sobre tu presencia no mentían, eh…" hablo Ruby mirándole seriamente "Ciertamente posees habilidad, pero…"

"¿Piensas que puedes enfrentar a dos [Player's] y vencer?" dijo Diamond igual de serio

Ante la pregunta Red se mantuvo en silencio. De la nada llevo su mano derecha hasta su gorra, acomodándosela mientras sus ojos brillaban con poder, la sombra de aquella gorra le hiso verse aún más sombrío y con su aura aumentado dijo:

"Ustedes dos poseen la habilidad y poder dignos de un [Player], no lo negare. Sin embargo…" dijo Red serio "No creo ser incapaz de vencerlos a ambos…"

Sus miradas se volvieron aún más serias ante las palabras dichas por el bicampeón de [Liga Pokémon]. El reto había sido lanzado y como [Player's], sintieron su orgullo ser pisoteado por Red. Dibujaron una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro e imitando al peli-negro delante suyo, incrementaron su aura en clara muestra de aceptar su reto.

¡DING! ¡DING!

Un fuerte sonido sonó, pero solo ellos tres habían sido capaces de escucharlo.

Al instante una ventana de color amarillo cayo desde el cielo delante suyo, aunque el contenido de las dos ventanas decía algo distinto.

La ventana de Red decía:

 **[[Player] Diamond y [Player] Ruby te han retado a una batalla]**

 **[¿Aceptas?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Mientras que la de Ruby y Diamond, al ser un [Party], decía esto:

 **[[Player] Red los ha retado a una batalla]**

 **[¿Aceptan?]**

 **[Si/No]**

Red alzo la mirada al mismo tiempo que Diamond y Ruby, encontrando sus miradas nuevamente y mirando la ventana nuevamente para aceptar sin ninguna clase de duda, temor o miedo aquella solicitud de batalla.

Sin embargo, antes de poder presionar "Si", Red sintió como alguien le halaba ligeramente sus ropas, generando que el bicampeón se girase para encontrarse con nadie menos que Aura, quien jalaba su chaqueta mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"¿Qué pasa, Aura?" pregunto Red mirándole "Estoy a punto de…"

"No…"

"¿Eh?"

Ella alzo la mirada, mirándole con una expresión nerviosa, tímida y asustada, sudando.

"No quiero que pelees con ellos" dijo Aura desviando la mirada

"¿Por qué?"

"Estamos asustadas…"

"No te preocupes, estos chicos…"

"No. No estamos asustadas de ellos…" dijo Aura mirándole, dibujando una falsa sonrisa "Estamos asustadas…de ti…"

Al escuchar esas palabras Red se confundió bastante y después miro hacia el resto de sus compañeras, notando como estas se abrazaban entre ellas, mirándole pero temblando, sudando nerviosas y con miradas claramente aterradas. Pero no de Ruby y Diamond, sino de él mismo.

No entendía. Miro su mano y al darle la vuelta aprecio su [Poké-reloj], limpio como siempre. En el vidrio de aquel artefacto pudo ver su reflejo y al verlo se llevó un gran susto. Su expresión, no era la misma de siempre. Sin saberlo, inconscientemente, estaba haciendo una expresión completamente aterradora que no sabía que podía hacer.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriéndose, quizás por propio miedo o vergüenza de su propio ser, no tenía idea de cómo se veía y eso le sorprendió bastante.

Aura y el resto observaron eso con una expresión nerviosa. Estaban muy asustadas, la expresión de Red era algo que jamás habían visto. Ciertamente le habían visto enojado cuando la comida se le quemaba o no prestaban atención durante el entrenamiento, pero esta vez estaba más que enojado, daba muchísimo más miedo.

Este no era el Red que ellas conocían. Definitivamente no era él, era imposible. Aquel Red, estricto pero gentil, frio pero cálido, callado pero divertido, huraño pero amable, el Red del que tanto gustaban y gustaban pasar su tiempo, había desaparecido.

"Yo…" hablo Red con nervios "Lo siento, yo…"

"No te preocupes, te entiendo" dijo Aura negando con la cabeza "No tienes que disculparte. Solo, por favor, vámonos…"

"Si…"

Red simplemente pulso "No" con el índice, rechazando de esa forma la batalla. El dúo de [Player's] se sorprendió al ver como el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] rechazo simplemente la batalla y después, abrazado por sus cuatro compañeros, procedieron a alejarse mientras el chico seguía con la cara cubierta.

"¡E-Ey!" hablo Ruby caminando hacia ellos "¿A dónde creen que van?"

"Nuestra pelea…" dijo Diamond siguiéndole

Antes de que pudiesen articular alguna otra palabra fueron detenidos de golpe. Nuevamente se sintieron intimidados y fueron paralizados, pero esta vez no había sido Red ni mucho menos, sino las compañeras de este.

Las 4, abrazando al chico. Les miraron por encima de sus hombros, con los ojos brillando, sus cuerpos cubiertos en un inmenso manto de aura, con una expresión sumamente seria y mirada afilada cual espada, clavándose en las almas de aquellos dos chicos.

Quisieron argumentar algo, pero aunque quisieron les fue imposible. Las chicas simplemente miraron hacia adelante y continuaron con su camino junto a Red, quien simplemente se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino.

* * *

[Mt. Corona].

Ya para el anochecer, el [Party] se encontraba en el interior de una de las cuevas de la inmensa montaña representativa de la región de [Sinnoh], el [Mt. Corona]. Después de haber a travesado la [Ruta 211] y derrotar a todos los entrenadores que había ahí, habían entrado en la cueva y habían avanzado lo que pudieron hasta detenerse donde se encontraban ahora y montar su campamento para pasar la noche.

Esta vez las chicas se habían encargado de todo. Antes de anochecer Aura y Blue se encargaron de montar las [Casas de acampar], mientras que Maya y Malta salieron a los alrededores de la cueva para buscar leña para la fogata que después procedieron a encender.

Curiosamente esta vez las chicas no se encontraban degustando uno de los deliciosos tazones de [Jugo de bayas] que tanto adoraban, sino que se encontraban sentadas al lado de la fogata comiendo algunos platos de comida que habían comprado en una tienda de la ciudad.

La razón de esto se encontraba sentado del otro lado de la fogata, delante de ellas. Ahí podíamos apreciar a un poderoso e imponente Charizard recostado mientras descansaba plácidamente. Sin embargo, también podíamos ver al entrenador de dicho Pokémon sentado al lado, recargando su espalda sobre el inmenso reptil mientras mantenía sus vacíos ojos carmesís fijos en las llamas de la fogata.

Claramente Red no se encontraba de humor para cocinar y por eso las chicas estaban comiendo lo que comían. Para las chicas la situación resultaba ser algo increíblemente incomoda. Desde que se habían encontrado con aquellos dos chicos las cosas se habían puesto muy raras.

Empezando por aquella extraña conversación de la que no entendieron ni pio, después de haberse ido de ahí Red no había dicho una sola palabra desde entonces. Dio algunas indicaciones sobre a donde ir, pero fuera de eso no volvió a decir nada en todo el día.

Incluso durante la sesión de grindeo se limitó a observar en silencio, sin remarcar errores o dar sugerencias como era usual, lo cual por supuesto preocupaba mucho a las chicas. Verlo de la forma que tenía con aquellos dos no les gustaba, pero verlo como se encontraba ahora mismo tampoco era bonito ni mucho más, querían que regresara a ser el de siempre.

El bicampeón por otro lado se mantenía en silencio mientras continuaba posando sus vacíos y fríos ojos carmesís sobre aquellas calurosas llamas. Estaba pensando profundamente en que le había llevado a poner una expresión como aquella, no pensó que fuese capaz de ello pero incluso él se había sorprendido.

Mientras admiraba aquellas incontrolables llamas quemando la madera de la fogata algo lentamente comenzó a tomar forma. De la nada la figura de sus 4 compañeras apareció en la fogata, claramente como una ilusión o su propia imaginación, pero ahí estaban. Ellas le sonrieran cálidamente, saludándole con la mano, generándole una sonrisa suave en los labios.

De repente un par de manos les tomaron por la fuerza, halándoles del cabello y los brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, admirando como ellas eran alejadas por la fuerza mientras le tendían la mano para que este les ayudara, pero…se las habían llevado.

Y luego paso.

Surgiendo en su interior…

Vino como un chorro imparable y poderoso…

Calor hirviendo desde lo más profundo de su ser…

Su corazón comenzó a latir con gran poder…

Su cuerpo a temblar…

Su respiración se agito…

Aquel inmenso calor juntados con aquella pulsación en su pecho…

Si…

Furia.

Charizard rápidamente se percató del cambio en su entrenador, mirándole con seriedad, admirando los ojos de Red brillando a cada vez con más fuerza, con los puños apretados con una gran fuerza mientras temblaba, teniendo una expresión aterradora en su rostro.

Su mirada fija en las llamas escarlatas, cuando de la nada…

"Red"

Una suave y gentil voz le llamo, sacándole de su trance y generando que este levantase la mirada, encontrándose con sus 4 compañeras mirándole con una sonrisa.

"¿C-Chicas?" pregunto Red confundido

"Papa…" dijo Blue sonriendo como si no hubiese remedio, señalándose las cejas "Otra vez…"

"Estas haciendo esa horrible expresión…" dijo Aura

"¿T-Te encuentras bien, Red?" pregunto Maya notablemente preocupada

"¿Acaso sucedió algo?" termino Malta

La preocupación en sus rostros era real, no había duda de eso.

"Yo…" dijo Red mientras intentaba llevar una mano a su rostro

Se dice intentar ya que no lo logro, debido a que Aura y las chicas le tomaron la mano, impidiendo que este pudiese cubrirse el rostro. El chico claramente confundido les miro, sintiendo como estas le sujetaban la mano con firmeza y le dedicaban una sonrisa alegre.

No lograba entender como aquellas sonrisas eran más que suficientes para apaciguar aquella intensa furia en su interior. Rápidamente aquella incontrolable sensación dentro de su pecho se controló, su corazón latió a velocidad normal y su expresión nuevamente regreso a la normalidad.

"Lo siento, chicas" se disculpó Red suspirando ligeramente mientras les miraba "Perdí el control de nuevo…"

"No importa" negó Aura con la cabeza, sonriéndole suavemente "Entiendo tu preocupación y tu deseo de protegernos, sin embargo, no creo que debas cargar con ese peso tu solo…"

"Por supuesto nos sentimos halagadas, pero no es que este bien del todo" agrego Blue riendo tiernamente "Personalmente me encantaría ser protegida por ti, pero si eso implica verte de esa forma no lo quiero"

"Seguiremos trabajando duro para volvernos fuertes y no ser una carga para ti. De esa forma esperamos algún día ser capaz de protegernos por nosotras mismas y tal vez algún día…" dijo Maya ligeramente ruborizada

"Ser capaces de caminar a tu lado de igual forma" termino Malta

Las 4 se miraron entre ellas y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa al chico dijeron al unísono:

"También esperamos algún día ser capaces de protegerte"

"¿Eh?" Red ladeo la cabeza, claramente confundido por las palabras que sus compañeras habían dicho "¿Protegerme?"

"Si" asintieron ellas al unísono

Ellas reían y sonreían tiernamente ante la clara confusión del bicampeón que no entendía nada de lo que ellas trataban de decir. ¿Protegerlo? ¿De qué exactamente? Se preguntaba, pero curiosamente un sentimiento de seguridad y felicidad surgía en su interior, generando que este se llevase una mano al pecho.

De repente sintió como sus compañeras se sentaban a sus lados, tomándole por el brazo, abrazándole para, de una muy extraña forma, otorgarle la sensación de seguridad y resguardo que posiblemente jamás pensó tener. El chico se avergonzó claramente por el repentino contacto físico, pero al ver las expresiones calmadas y relajadas de ellas se sorprendió.

"Duda y titubea todo lo que desees, no tienes que contenerte" dijo Aura con los ojos cerrados

"Nosotras te protegeremos" agrego Malta

"Y le daremos una paliza a quien se burle de ti" expuso Blue divertida

"Solo continua siendo el de siempre" termino Maya "Porque ese es el Red que nos gusta más…"

Motivos para estar avergonzado tenia de sobra, empezando por ese "Red nos gusta más" como por el contacto físico, pero extrañamente no se sintió avergonzado ni mucho menos, sino que de hecho se sintió realmente seguro y lleno de confianza.

Sin siquiera notarlo había tomado a sus compañeras entre sus protectores brazos, acercándoles aún más a su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía suavemente. Ellas no rechazaron el abrazo y se le acercaron tanto como les fue posible, como por gusto como por el frio de la cueva.

Habían preparado las [Casas de acampar] pero desafortunadamente esta noche ninguna de ellas fue ocupada, puesto que antes de darse cuenta aquel grupo se había quedado completamente dormido recargado en el lomo de un imponente Charizard que monto guardia durante la noche para salvaguardar la seguridad de aquel grupo.

Mucho había sucedido hoy, pero frio fue algo que ese grupo no sintió en toda la noche.

Y entonces la noche paso…

* * *

[Ruta 216].

A la mañana siguiente.

Ya para el medio día aquel [Party] había logrado salir de aquella cueva en el [Mt. Corona]. Les había llevado algo de tiempo, ya que habían tenido que cruzar algunos pequeños riachuelos y destruir algunas rocas pero lo habían logrado exitosamente rápido.

Al salir de la cueva se encontraron con una ruta completamente inundada en nieve, no importaba hacia donde mirases, todo se encontraba bañado en blanco. Parecía ser que aquí la nieve se había acumulado de forma exagerada, ya que incluso al pisar sus pies se hundían casi hasta sus rodillas, por lo que esta ruta iba a ser complicada de recorrer.

Las chicas rápidamente se prepararon para la épica y complicada travesía que sería a travesar esta ruta. Subieron los cierres de sus chaquetas hasta el tope, apretando sus bufandas para que estas les quedasen perfectas. Exhalaron un poco de aire como medio de prepararse mentalmente para el viaje, exhalando de esta forma humo desde sus bocas.

Ya cuando se encontraban preparadas para comenzar a viajar, esperaron pacientemente a que el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] diese la señal para comenzar, la cual sería comenzar a caminar sin decir nada, pero curiosamente esta vez se quedó parado unos pasos delante de ellas en silencio.

El cuarteto ladeo la cabeza con clara confusión ante las acciones de su compañero. Red les daba la espalda mientras se movía de un lado a otro, llevándose una mano al rostro en repetidas ocasiones. Ellas estaban confundidas por su actuar, ya que basándose solamente en su lenguaje corporal, podían afirmar que se encontraba bastante nerviosos.

"Umm…chicas"

Él hablo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarles de frente. Ellas le miraron debido a que había hablado, pero al hacerlo se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Y no era para menos, ya que el muchacho rascaba su mejilla con su dedo mientras les miraba tímidamente, ligeramente ruborizado de las mejillas y bajando la gorra levemente para ocultar inútilmente su rostro.

"¿Podrían olvidar lo de ayer?" pregunto Red

Aún estaba algo estupefactas por haber visto una expresión que era, literalmente, única en Red, por lo que tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar. Tras reaccionar se miraron entre ellas, rieron ligeramente y después se le acercaron, dedicándole una sonrisa.

"¿Qué paso ayer?" preguntaron ellas divertidas

Red se sorprendió por la cercanía de ellas, pero al escuchar sus palabras suspiro con alivio y después sonrió suavemente. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, esa era la clara señal de que comenzarían a moverse, por lo que el cuarteto le siguió un par de pasos detrás suyo.

Sin embargo lo único que adornaban los rostros de aquellas 4 chicas era una inmensa sonrisa alegre por haber visto a Red avergonzado. Era la primera y quizás la única vez que le habían visto hacer esa expresión. Por supuesto recordar eso implicaba recordar el incidente con Ruby y Diamond, y pese a que aquella expresión no les agradaba del todo, era un recuerdo que igualmente permanecería en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

* * *

[Ruta 216].

Ya para el anochecer.

Después de un buen par de horas de haber recorrido la misma ruta el [Party] no había logrado terminarla ni muchísimo menos, Red consideraba que no se encontraban ni siquiera en la mitad de la misma. Y era debido a que el terreno era complicadísimo de recorrer y les había llevado un montón de tiempo solamente llegar hasta aquí.

Por no hablar de que al anochecer un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar y casi parecía que una tormenta les había azotado, por lo tanto el camino se complicó muchísimo más de lo normal. El viento helado en la cara mezclado con el suelo donde tus pies se hundían al pisar, era imposible viajar en estas condiciones.

"¿Red, vamos a continuar?" pregunto Aura aferrándose a su brazo debido a lo fuerte del viento "El viento es muy fuerte y ya no podemos ver nada…"

"Esto puede ponerse peligroso…" dijo Blue abrazando el huevo entre sus brazos "Mama está asustada por nuestro hijo…"

"Acampar a la intemperie sería aún más peligroso…" agrego Malta

"Si…" termino Maya

"Un poco más…" dijo Red con sus ojos carmesís brillando, fijos en el camino hacia adelante "Solo un poco más y la encontraremos…"

Cualquier otra persona lo habría ignorado y se hubiese ido, ¿Las chicas? Ellas confiaban ciegamente en el chico, simplemente se le aferraron para no perderse y de esta forma continuaron caminando bajo la guía de aquel peli-negro.

Tras un par de minutos de una difícil caminata por una tormenta de invierno, finalmente fueron capaces de divisar delante de ellos unos focos que les alegraron la vida. Y claramente se trataba de una cabaña convenientemente construida a la mitad de la ruta, posiblemente para este tipo de situaciones.

Cuando estaban por llegar pudieron ver a un hombre anciano que les aluzo con una linterna y al ver que se trataban de un grupo compuesto en su mayoría por mujeres, delicadas y más que nada heladas y muertas se frio, rápidamente les ofreció entrar a la cabaña.

Al entrar pudieron percatarse de que era una cabaña bastante amplia por dentro, ya que por sí sola la sala de estar era inmensa, por no contar la cocina y un pasillo que contaba con lo que posiblemente eran varias habitaciones. Red no recordaba que fuese tan grande.

"Sí que está helando, eh…" dijo Aura sacudiéndose la cabellera para quitarse la nieve

"Ara~, pequeñas…"

Una cálida y gentil voz vino desde la cocina, llamando la atención del grupo. Al mirar en esa dirección pudieron ver a una mujer, de edad avanzada, una anciana que vestía prendas gruesas debido al frio invernal del exterior.

"Mírense queridas, están temblando" dijo la anciana caminando hacia las chicas "Querido echa más leña al fuego para que puedan calentarse. Pequeñas, tomen asiento cerca del fuego para que no vayan a enfermarse"

Ella con una sonrisa les encamino hacia la sala, lugar donde había una cálida chimenea a la cual el anciano echó más leña para incrementar el calor de las llamas. Red paseo la mirada por todos lados, notando algunas fotos en muebles y paredes.

"Parece que les sobran habitaciones…" hablo Red mirando a la anciana con normalidad "Si no es molestia me gustaría pedirles que nos dejasen pasar la noche aquí. Por supuesto planeo pagarles por hacerlo…"

"Ni te molestes jovencito, nosotros les permitiremos quedarse encantados" dijo la anciana mirando a su esposo "¿No es así, querido?"

"Si, nosotros sabemos de primera mano lo complicado que puede ser viajar por el mundo" expuso el anciano sonriente, señalando con el pulgar una fotografía de dos chicos jóvenes, una pareja sonriendo "Decidimos construir una cabaña aquí por esta misma razón, muchas veces las tormentas azotan [Sinnoh] y pensamos que podríamos ayudar a los chicos en medio de su viaje si eran a trepados por una tormenta"

"Ya veo…" dijo Red mirando la fotografía con una sonrisa suave "En ese caso aceptare su amabilidad…"

"Si…"

"Bueno, ya que pasaremos la noche juntos tendré que hacer un poco más de cena" expuso la anciana subiéndose la manga de su chaqueta, sonriendo alegre "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que cocine para más de dos personas…"

Las chicas se encontraban cerca de la chimenea para eliminar el frio que sintieron al recorrer la ruta, mientras que Red se encamino hacia la cocina junto a la anciana con curiosidad, debido a que la mujer había sacado un montón de utensilios y comida para preparar.

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede, muchacho?" pregunto la anciana mirándole con una sonrisa, entusiasmada "¿Te atrae la cocina?"

"No, bueno de hecho yo cocino, pero quisiera aprender a cocinar con algo que no sea [Bayas]" expuso Red rascándose la mejilla con una sonrisa "¿Le molesta si la observo mientras cocina para tomarlo como referencia?"

"No, observa todo lo que quieras…"

Mientras se calentaban por las cálidas llamas de la chimenea, las chicas miraron a donde su compañero Red, quien observaba atentamente a la anciana mientras cocinaba y preguntaba cosas, las cuales la anciana respondía con alegría. La escena inevitablemente les hiso sonreír y sentirse inmensamente aliviadas.

Al cabo de un par de minutos la anciana con un poco de ayuda de Red termino de preparar la cena y rápidamente procedió a servirla caliente. Todos tomaron asiento en las sillas alrededor de la mesa, observando como Red y la anciana les servían los platos y tomaban asiento.

"No se contengan queridas…" dijo la anciana sonriendo "Dense gusto…"

Ellas tomaron los utensilios tímidamente y trataron, inútilmente, de verse decentes. Sin embargo era más su hambre, por lo que rápidamente dejaron salir su verdadero ser y comenzaron a devorar la comida sin piedad alguna y una velocidad aterradora.

Red observo eso con normalidad, acostumbrado completamente a su forma de comer, mientras que los dos ancianos se quedaron paralizados de la sorpresa al ver a tal hermosas chicas comer de forma tan desastrosa y apresurada, incluso Red tenía más clase al comer.

"Otro" dijeron al unísono, tendiéndole sus platos a Red

"Si…" dijo Red con normalidad, poniéndose de pie y tomando los platos, posteriormente mirando a la anciana mientras suspiraba "Le pagare por toda la comida…"

"Si, lamento eso…" dijo la anciana riendo falsamente

Disculpándose con la cabeza por la falta de tacto y educación de sus compañeras, Red procedió a servirles el segundo plato de cena a cada una de ellas para que continuasen comiendo hasta que se llenasen. Aquí cabe destacar que repitieron en varias ocasiones, aunque Red y los dueños de la casa tuvieron suficiente con un solo plato.

Ya para cuando se hiso más tarde todos procedieron a irse a acostar para descansar y continuar con su viaje al día siguiente. Cómicamente las chicas intentaron entrar en la misma habitación en la que Red se quedaría, acostumbradas a ello y Red tampoco las detuvo ya que también estaba acostumbrado a compartir habitación en esta clase de situaciones. Sin embargo la anciana las detuvo, argumentando:

 _"Chicos y chicas de su edad deben dormir en habitaciones distintas"_

Ellas replicaron un poco pero al ver que la anciana no cedería se dieron por vencidas, por su lado Red simplemente lo acepto sin ningún problema, ya que hasta este momento no se había puesto a pensar en "esa" clase de cosas o situaciones, o más bien prefería no hacerlo para no tener que preocuparse mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

El bicampeón se recostó en la cama, la cual por cierto era grande y bastante cómoda, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba esta sensación sin tener que pagar por ello. Sus serios y fríos ojos color carmesí admiraban el techo, pero al mismo tiempo observaban otra cosa lejana.

En su pupila se reflejó una oscura sombra alejándose, generando que el brillo en sus ojos desapareciera completamente por segundos. Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, girándose hacia a un lado, cerrando los ojos con normalidad.

" _No pasara…_ " pensó Red seriamente " _No de nuevo…_ "

Rápidamente se quedó dormido.

* * *

[Ciudad Rocavelo].

Debido a la tormenta de nieve que había azotado la región de sorpresa, todas las personas se habían adentrado en sus casas o respectivos apartamentos para evitar problemas. Debido a ello, la ciudad se encontraba completamente desierta de gente en los exteriores, solo las luces de los edificios iluminaban aquella solitaria ciudad.

A las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba una gran edificación echa de metal, claramente se trataba de un muy grande almacén. Pero su interior no albergaba objetos o basura, ni mucho menos, claro que no. En su interior más que albergar objetos, albergaba un gran número de personas con trajes bastante curiosos.

Y era debido a que esta era la base secreta del grupo terrorista de la región, el equipo Galaxia. Sus interiores se encontraban en su mayoría oscurecidos, salvo algunas pantallas y computadores que proporcionaban luz en menor cantidad, permitiendo ver que había un número considerable de reclutas de Galaxia.

En una de las habitaciones podíamos encontrar una enorme pantalla que iluminaba completamente la habitación. Enfrente de dicha pantalla había un escritorio y detrás de ese mueble una silla sobre la cual se encontraba sentado el líder supremo del equipo Galaxia, Helio.

El hombre de cabellera azul mantenía una expresión imperturbable en su rostro, serio y sombrío. Delante suyo se hallaban sus 3 comandantes y súbditos más cercanos: Saturno, Ceres y Venus. Los tres con una expresión más que seria y atenta hacia su líder.

"¿Está seguro de querer proseguir de esa manera, líder Helio?" Venus hablo con clara angustia y temor

"Si, procederemos con el plan tal y como hemos acordado" respondió el líder del equipo Galaxia

"¿Y qué sucederá con Red?" Venus pregunto con incertidumbre

"Ese muchacho irrespetuoso que se atrevió a enfrentar a nuestro líder Helio…" Saturno hablo con rabia, mostrándose serio "Yo mismo me encargare de él…"

"No si yo lo derroto primero, Saturno" dijo Ceres mirándole con seriedad "Yo seré quien se encargara de acabar con ese mocoso…"

"Temo decirles esto, pero ni siquiera enfrentándolo juntos podrán vencerlo" expuso Helio con seriedad "Yo mismo he experimentado su poder en carne propia, no es una persona a quien podamos derrotar tan fácilmente"

"Entonces…" dijo Venus

"Sin embargo, procederemos como se ha acordado. Después de todo…" Helio dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mirando hacia cierta área del cuarto

Rápidamente el trio de comandantes chasqueo la lengua y miraron hacia esa dirección. Pudieron admirar un sofá en la oscuridad, no se podía apreciar muy bien, pero claramente había dos personas sentadas en dicho mueble. Al notar las miradas sobre ellos se pusieron de pie, acercándose a donde los demás, siendo iluminados por la luz de la pantalla y dejando ver de quien se trataba.

Sorprendentemente aquel dúo no era otro que Ruby y Diamond, quienes tenían los brazos cruzados y una expresión más bien normal. Los tres comandantes de Helio les miraron con desprecio, rápidamente dirigiendo la mirada hacia su líder.

"Líder Helio, considero inadecuado que sean estos dos quienes se encarguen de Red" expuso Saturno indignado "Nosotros…"

"Basta, Saturno" detuvo Helio alzando la mano "Ya he tomado mi decisión…"

"Sin embargo, Helio…" hablo Ceres mirando al dúo con desconfianza "¿Qué le hace pensar que estos dos serán capaces de derrotar a Red?"

"No nos subestimes, [NPC]" hablo Ruby mirándole

"No es ningún problema para nosotros…" termino Diamond

En ese instante los ojos de los tres comandantes se abrieron cual platos, sus cuerpos se paralizaron debido a un poderoso escalofrió y sintieron una intensa presión caer sobre ellos, como si la gravedad se hubiese aumentado de golpe en ellos.

Los ojos de Diamond y Ruby brillaron cual linternas, cubriendo sus cuerpos con un manto de aura claramente hostil. Helio sonrió, aunque claramente nervioso, esos dos emitían exactamente la misma sensación que Red le hacía sentir y por ello intuyo que si alguien podía pararle, eran ellos dos.

"¿Aun desconfían de ellos?" pregunto Helio mirando a sus comandantes

Ceres y Saturno negaron con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado. Ruby y Diamond rieron brevemente y disiparon su hostilidad. Sin embargo Venus les miro y después miro hacia su líder.

"No será suficiente…" dijo Venus temblando, abrazándose a si misma

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Helio confundido

"Si proseguimos con el plan tal y como esta, haremos que Red se enfurezca y entonces…"

En la mente de Venus aún estaba grabado, aquel día en el [Valle Eólico] cuando se había enfrentado a Red, su expresión y la presión que este emitía. Ceres inmediatamente se abrazó un brazo, sintiendo y recordando exactamente lo mismo que su compañera Venus, aquel día que se había encontrado con Red tras secuestrar el edificio en [Ciudad Vetusta], cuando Red le enfrento a ambas…

Su cuerpo cubierto por aquella aterradora aura oscura, aquella intensa presión que hacía imposible respirar y aquellos ojos carmesís brillantes…esos ojos les decían una única cosa.

"Si lo hacemos enojar…" dijo Venus sonriendo falsamente, temblando "Estamos perdidos…"

"Si…" complemento Ceres

Helio se sorprendió por la actitud de sus subordinados, inmediatamente girándose hacia aquel dúo.

"¿Están completamente seguros de que el plan funcionara?" pregunto Helio

"Si" asintió Diamond sonriendo, señalando la pantalla "Si quieren encargarse de Red, antes tienen que atraparlas a ellas…"

En aquella inmensa pantalla lo único que había eran fotografías de las 4 compañeras de Red: Aura, Blue, Maya y Malta. En el centro había una de Red que decía en letras roja "Amenaza potencial", por lo que era prioridad encargarse de él si querían seguir con su "misión".

"Una vez que las atrapen Red no podrá hacer nada y podrán continuar con su "misión"" expuso Diamond

"¿Lo ven? No hay de qué preocuparse…" dijo Helio mirando a sus comandantes

"Aun así…"

Helio y sus comandantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Diamond y Ruby por otro lado simplemente se dieron la vuelta y tomaron asiento nuevamente en aquel sofá.

"¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?" pregunto Ruby mirando al otro [Player] con seriedad

"Si, si queremos cumplir con nuestro plan esta es la mejor opción. Ya que Helio es un [NPC] importante en la historia pensé que si le ayudábamos podríamos apresurar la historia y detonar más rápido el evento de Dialga y Palkia" respondió Diamond con normalidad "Usaremos a estos [NPC] para cumplir con nuestros propósitos. No me gusta tener que usar estos métodos, pero…"

La mirada de Diamond se paseó por la habitación, deteniéndose en la imagen de Red en la pantalla con seriedad.

" _No pienses mal de mí, Red_ " pensó Diamond seriamente, juntando sus manos " _Estamos haciendo esto por una razón y para que nuestro plan tenga éxito estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea…_ "

Después miro hacia las 4 imágenes de las chicas, chasqueando los dientes.

" _Aunque sea ruin y cobarde_ "

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Hasta que se me hiso terminar el jodido capitulo. No tienen idea de lo que me ha costado terminar este capítulo, llevo, literalmente, más de una semana intentando acabarlo y no había podido hacerlo hasta ahora.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo, eh? Probablemente haya muchos desilusionados por que no hubo batalla entre [Player's], pero es que realmente jamás planeo que estos se enfrentasen en este momento. Por supuesto habrá peleas entre [Player's] y después serán mucho más usuales, pero en este punto de la historia no tengo planeada ninguna batalla entre [Player's], solamente algunos choques y demás, pero ninguna batalla.**_

 _ **No sé si aquellos que me leen son de ver muchos animes, pero cuando cree a Diamond me hice a la idea de que tendría una actitud y rostro idéntico a lo de los típicos personajes que tienen los ojos cerrados y cuando los abren son unas completas bestias. De ahí que Red se sintiese amenazado aun cuando este parecía ser amigable.**_

 _ **Y no, Red no se convirtió en un emo vengador la mitad del capítulo, solo quise mostrar una faceta distinta de su persona, ya que como saben, poco a poco está cambiando y los muros de su corazón están siendo penetrados por las chicas insistentes. Recuerden, él no es un personaje súper OP ni nada, es solo un chico normal.**_

 _ **Me disculpo si sintieron el capítulo medio flojo y aburrido, pero este es el preludio antes de la tormenta que serán los siguientes capítulos. ¡Porque, JODER! ¡Los capítulos siguientes serán endemoniadamente épicos, lo aseguro completamente!**_

 _ **Uff, me emocione un poco. Bueno, pasemos a los reviews :V**_

 _ **Pablo Senju:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D**_

 _ **Krystyam091:**_

 _ **Hola, me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior. Si, poco a poco Red comenzara a cambiar, pero eso será adelante y poco a poco, tampoco me gustaría hacer que cambie de la nada y se vea demasiado forzado. Y si, le dedicare sus debidos momentos a todas las chicas y no solo a la consentida de Aura xD**_

 _ **Hyakki Yako:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que gustes de mi forma de narrar las peleas. Si, sé que ya todos sabemos el resultado de las peleas, pero me esfuerzo en hacer que, aunque todos sabemos que pasara, sea intrigante y épico a su manera.**_

 _ **Zero1734:**_

 _ **Gracias y si, el Red vs Cynthia será bastante épico.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te guste la historia, colega y el rumbo que esta tomando. Jajaja, si, yo también guste de esa parte, queria que Red se diese cuenta, aunque fuese un poco, de las repercusiones de sus interacciones con esas chicas y como el mismo dijo "Ha creado un grupo de monstruos" xD**_

 _ **Sobre Blanco y Negro 1-2 ya tengo algo planeado, pero no lo concreto. Sin embargo, ya cuando llegue ese momento ya abre pensado en algo y esperemos sea del agrado de todos.**_

 _ **De ultra luna y ultra sol no puedo decir mucho, aun no considero tan a largo, necesito reflexionarlo y pensarlo a fondo.**_

 _ **TEIET:**_

 _ **Jajaja, yo público de noche ya que es silencioso y puedo pensar mejor, lamento no dejarte dormir xD.**_

 _ **Y sí, me gustaría que volvieses a enviarme un mensaje con todo lo referente a [Pokémon: World War], ya que esa historia será muy grande y épica y me gustaría tener todo preparado para cuando llegue el momento de escribirla.**_

 _ **Dragón Titánico:**_

 _ **Claro, Charizard no es el único Pokémon poderoso de Red, Pikachu, Lapras, Articuno, Snorlax y los demás también lo son, ya verás cuando les toque pelear, me asegurare de que se luzcan y muestren porque son el equipo de Red.**_

 _ **Hay Red de sobra, si sabes a lo que me refiero :V**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Si, la presencia de Red acarrea cambios increíbles en las personas, lo aseguro. Sobre Green, tengo algo planeado para él y de momento solo digo que no es tan débil como parece.**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior y espero que este igual.**_

 _ **Si, poco a poco se empieza a ver qué Red es más consciente de las chicas y sus "encantos", viajar con tal cuarteto de hermosas chicas será más complicado a partir de ahora, te lo aseguro completamente.**_

 _ **Ciertamente Ruby y Diamond hicieron acto de presencia, pero no hubo pelea desafortunadamente, ya que no la tenía planeada ni mucho menos. Como dije antes, peleas entre [Player's] habrá después, pero de momento ninguna.**_

 _ **No me molesta, colega. De hecho me ayuda bastante, ahora creo que se cómo concretar el cambio de Platino a Perla, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Tej41:**_

 _ **Y aquí está el otro, colega.**_

 _ **RedYellowLove:**_

 _ **Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. Y si, también pienso escribir la región de Kalos.**_

 _ **Selkova:**_

 _ **Pues si se armó, pero quizás no como imaginaste. Ya que como dije, no habrá peleas entre [Player's] de momento, solo algunas colisiones y discusiones, pero de momento no hay planeada una batalla entre [Player's].**_

 _ **Y de hecho he considerado eso que dices, agregar un [Player] que sea completamente ajeno a la franquicia de Pokémon y que en lugar de escapar considere el quedarse a vivir ahí sin problema y aprovechar al máximo la 2da oportunidad, pero no lo he concretado del todo :V**_

 _ **Y sobre lo de los Pokémon, cerca pero no del todo, en primer lugar lee el primer capítulo de la historia. Ahí se menciona "Este es otro mundo".**_

 _ **Nox:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado.**_

 _ **Y si, pensé que si comenzaba a integrarlos a la historia las cosas serían más interesantes y épicas y por lo visto en este capítulo tuve razón, ya que estos tienen el poder de modificar la historia de la original y eso traerá aventuras y problemas bastante interesantes.**_

 _ **De Red vs Gold, originalmente pensé hacer que se enfrentaran ellos dos solos, pero ahora que lo mencionas, si hay público o por lo menos alguien más ve ese combate sería mucho más épico. Déjame considerarlo y te digo.**_

 _ **Izanami123:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por tus halagos y espero que esa "Mi manera de reírme mientras leo" sea en buen lado.**_

 _ **Vaya ¿Puedes hacer eso? Sería interesante ver esa clase de juego. Realmente no me interesa si deseas usar esta historia como base para el juego, siempre que por supuesto se me dé cierto crédito, porque aunque es un Fanfiction no quiere decir que no me esfuerce en escribirlo. Solo eso.**_

 _ **Suena interesante y si puedes hacerlo, no hay problema por mi lado.**_

 _ **Eso sería todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Perdonen si las respuestas fueron medio flojas, cortas y si me salte algunos reviews, pero este capítulo lo acabo de terminar en medio de la noche y el sueño me está matando.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	16. Sinnoh 11-?

[Ruta 216].

El día recién comenzaba.

En mitad de ruta podíamos ver una casa con el tejado bañado en nieve. Una chimenea echando humo, indicando que dentro había un cálido fuego encendido para combatir el frio invernal de la región.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y de esta salió un cuarteto de hermosas chicas bien abrigadas, las cuales se sorprendieron hartamente ante la inmensa cantidad de nieve que había en los alrededores. Claramente se trataba de Aura, Blue, Maya y Malta.

Detrás de esas 4 salió un joven de cabellera negra y ojos color carmesí, con una chaqueta negra y bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello. Al igual que sus compañeras, sus ojos carmesís se abrieron ampliamente debido a la inmensa cantidad de nieve que había. Por supuesto hablamos del bicampeón, Red.

"¡Waaa~!" exclamo Blue con los ojos brillantes "¡Hay mucha nieve!"

Cual niña pequeña, la joven entrenadora Pokémon salto directamente sin ninguna preocupación, inundándose algunos centímetros en la nieve, desapareciendo de la mirada de los presentes. Sus compañeras rieron levemente ante su acto infantil y fueron a buscarle entre la nieve, mientras Red simplemente observaba con una sonrisa suave.

" _Sin embargo el nivel de la nieve subió bastante, esa tormenta nos tomó desprevenidos_ " pensó Red admirando los alrededores " _Terminar de cruzar esta ruta será una completa molestia de esta manera…_ "

Abriendo la puerta nuevamente, una pareja de ancianos salió de la casa bastante abrigados. La pareja pudo ver como las 4 chicas jugaban un poco en la nieve, riendo suavemente mientras Red negaba con la cabeza debido a la actitud infantil de sus compañeras.

"Lamento las molestias y agradezco que nos hayan dejado quedarnos la noche anterior" agradeció Red rascándose la nuca

"Ni lo menciones, querido. Estuvimos encantados de haberles dado hospedaje y haber sido de ayuda…" dijo la anciana sonriendo suavemente "Hace tiempo que no teníamos una cena ruidosa, ya lo extrañábamos…"

"Si, estuvimos encantados de haber podido ayudarlos" dijo el anciano sonriendo

"¡Chicas, ustedes también!"

"Ah" las cuatro se detuvieron delante de las escaleras, bien formadas y dijeron al unísono "¡Muchas gracias por el hospedaje y la comida! Lamentamos habernos comido todo…"

Como si lo hubiesen ensayado desde antes lo habían dicho hasta en coro y sintonía, lo que arranco un par de risitas de la pareja y un suspiro de resignación por parte de Red.

"¿Hacia dónde planean ir ahora?" preguntó el anciano curioso

"Tenía planeado llegar a [Ciudad Puntaneva] hoy, sin embargo…" dijo Red admirando las lejanías, más en concreto hacia el norte "Parece que la tormenta solo paso por aquí y se ha hospedado en la [Ruta 217], será complicado cruzarla antes del anochecer"

"Si, eso mismo estaba por decir. Parece que la tormenta durara un poco más, les recomendaría avanzar cuanto sea posible y pasar la noche en un lugar seguro, muy probablemente la tormenta habrá pasado para mañana"

"Si, muchas gracias"

Red procedió a bajar las escaleras, sintiendo como la nieve alcanzaba sus rodillas y suspirando. Miro hacia sus compañeras y estas le asintieron al estar listas para partir, los 5 se giraron hacia la pareja y con una sonrisa se despidieron con las manos.

"Hasta luego" despidió el anciano

"Cuídense, queridas" despidió la anciana sonriente

"¡Nos vemos luego!" despidieron ellas sonriendo ampliamente

Agitando sus manos a forma de despedida, Red y su [Party] se despidieron de aquella amable pareja de ancianos que les había permitido pasar la noche en aquella cabaña.

* * *

[Ruta 217].

Al haber pasado un par de horas y después de haber a travesado aquella molesta ruta inundada de nieve, Red y su [Party] se habían cruzado con lo que sería la segunda ruta más molesta que habían tenido que cruzar este día.

Justo como Red y aquel anciano habían pensado, la tormenta se había hospedado en esta ruta y azotaba con poder los alrededores, sacudiendo los arboles con feroces ráfagas de viento, inundando todo con nieve y una temperatura mortalmente baja que congelaría ríos enteros sin problemas.

Llegados a ese punto Red ya no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera suspirar con resignación, ya se había rendido ante el "realismo" de este mundo. Si en este momento de la nada hubiese una avalancha, ya no le importaba una mierda.

"Red…" Aura le hablo con cierto nerviosismo "P-Parece que será complicado cruzar por aquí…"

"Mama está un poco asustada, parece que la tormenta se hiso más fuerte" comento Blue abrazando con más fuerza la capsula donde se hallaba su huevo

"L-Las tormentas de nieve no son tan fuertes en [Pueblo Hojaverde]" comento Maya claramente sorprendida

"N-No tenía idea de que una tormenta de nieve podía ser tan aterradora" agrego Malta un poco aterrada

Red miro a sus compañeras, claramente estaban inseguras sobre continuar. Por no hablar de que no faltaba mucho para que anocheciese, o por lo menos eso decía su [Poké-reloj]. Asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso adelante, mirando a sus compañeras.

"Vamos a continuar tanto como nos sea posible…" dijo Red mirándoles con normalidad

Ellas solamente escucharon eso y asintieron con la cabeza, ya sabían que a Red no le preocupaba la situación y si decía que iban a continuar lo harían, por lo tanto no se sorprendieron de su decisión. Sin embargo sí que se sorprendieron por lo que hiso después.

El muchacho sorprendiéndoles, les había tendido ambas manos con una expresión normal.

"Continuaremos tanto como sea posible, pero si la cosa empeora buscaremos un lugar para pasar la noche" dijo Red sonriendo sutilmente "No se separen…"

Ellas sonrieron ampliamente al escuchar eso y como si ya lo hubiesen decidido desde antes, dos se aferraron a cada brazo, juntándose a él tanto como les fuese posible para mantener calor y cercanía que Red vio necesaria y por lo tanto no le molesto u afecto.

"¿Listas?" pregunto Red mirándoles

Le miraron con una sonrisa más que confiada y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Muy bien…" dijo Red, tampoco muy convencido por la idea "A darle…"

Comenzaron a caminar y rápidamente su silueta desapareció entre la feroz tormenta…

* * *

[Ruta 217].

Ya para el anochecer podíamos apreciar la luz cálida de una fogata saliendo de una cueva al lado del camino. Claramente esa cueva no estaba ahí y Red la había creado a base del mov. [Poder secreto], el cual usaba para crear esta clase de lugares para poder pasar la noche sin problemas.

En el interior de la cueva podíamos apreciar a un flojo Charizard recostado con un dormido Pikachu igualmente dormido sobre la cabeza del reptil. Un par de tocones acomodados para simular mesa y asientos, sobre los cuales se encontraban las compañeras de Red esperando pacientemente la deliciosa cena que el chico les serviría.

Al cabo de unos minutos Red se les acerco con sus respectivos platos, sirviéndoselos con normalidad para el disfrute de estas. Después el mismo se sirvió su plato y tomo asiento junto a sus compañeras para proceder a cenar con normalidad.

Mientras cenaban las chicas se encontraban bastante relajadas y divertidas, comentando algunas cosas a las que Red prefería no prestar atención para no confundirse o perderse en la conversación. Claramente estaban felices, gracias a la tormenta no habían tenido su sesión diaria de grindeo, por lo que habían podido descansar.

Red por otro lado comía en silencio mientras pensaba profundamente, recordando la noche anterior donde había ayudado a aquella anciana a cocinar. Honestamente ya se estaba cansando del [Jugo de bayas], pese a que las chicas lo disfrutaban igual que la primera vez, él ya estaba un poco harto de su propia creación y quería empezar a cocinar más cosas.

" _Lo primero será conseguir utensilios de cocina para poder preparar todo sin ningún problema…_ " pensaba Red con normalidad, sujetando la cuchara entre los dientes " _Quisiera tener una cocina para poder probar, luego veré si puedo conseguir un lugar para probar algunas recetas que he pensado_ "

Mientras comía y pensaba el chico no se dio cuenta de que sus 4 compañeras lo miraban fijamente. Ya a un par de días desde aquel incidente aún continuaban algo preocupadas por el muchacho, pero verlo de esa forma les tranquilizaba y aliviaba bastante.

"Dime, Red" Aura hablo mostrando una sonrisa "¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?"

"¿Eh?" ante la sorpresiva pregunta Red ladeo la cabeza curioso "¿Qué, preguntas? Vamos a atravesar la ruta, llegar a [Ciudad Puntaneva], retare al gimnasio para ganar mi siguiente medalla…"

"Ya veo…"

"¿Por qué tanta curiosidad de repente, Aura?" Blue pregunto eso extrañada

"No, es solo que ya sabes…" respondió Aura mirando a sus compañeras con normalidad "Me he dado cuenta de que nunca nos hemos tomado nuestro tiempo para hablar, es decir nosotras lo hacemos, pero Red jamás lo ha hecho…"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" dijo Malta mirando al chico

"Es verdad" termino Maya mirándole igualmente

Para Red la cosa de la nada se había puesto extraña, de por si no entendía nada y cuando se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención y todas sus compañeras le miraban fijamente inevitablemente comenzó a ponerse nervioso por sus miradas expectantes.

Estaba nervioso porque no sabía exactamente que hacer o decir. Es decir, para él era sorprendente como entre sus compañeras podían entablar conversaciones por tanto tiempo sin problema alguno, ya lo consideraba una especie de habilidad debido a su escasa habilidad para comunicarse con los demás. Fuera de hablar sobre qué hacer, la historia del juego o las peleas Pokémon, el realmente no sabía que más hacer.

"¿Y exactamente qué es lo que tengo que decir?" fue la pregunta inocente de Red al no saber que responder

"Cualquier cosa" dijo Aura sin problema "Solo queremos escucharte…"

"Tú solo di lo que piensas, no tiene que ser sobre un tema en específico" apoyo Blue entusiasmada

"¿Cualquier cosa, dicen? Realmente no tengo idea de que decirles…"

"No tienes que presionarte, cualquier cosa que digas sirve" dijo Malta sonriendo

"¿Q-Que tal tus pensamientos al combatir?" sugirió Maya tímidamente "E-Eso no debería causar mucho problema"

"¿Lo que pienso al batallar? ¿Y cómo por que querrían saber eso?" pregunto Red confundido, sin entender a que querían llegar

"Nosotras solamente queremos escucharte hablar" dijo Blue sonriendo

"¿Por qué?"

"Esperamos que de esa forma seremos capaces de entenderte, aunque sea solo un poco" termino de aclarar Aura con normalidad

"¿Entenderme?" dijo Red bastante confundido "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué, preguntas?" dijeron las 4 al unísono mientras se miraban, para después mirarle y sonreírle "Porque nos interesa conocerte"

Para Red las cosas simplemente seguían sin tener mucho sentido. No lograba comprender como es que mediante hablar cosas que él pensaba que a ellas claramente no les importaba nada serían capaces de entenderle, por no mencionar que de igual manera no encontraba sentido en el interés de ellas en comprenderle.

Sin embargo tampoco le molestaba hablar. Abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, no articulo nada, no, lo más adecuado sería decir que no pudo articular una sola palabra. Y fue entonces cuando finalmente recordó.

A decir verdad había una razón por la cual siempre era tan callado, no era solo por mantener la imagen de un personaje ni mucho menos. Y no era solo aquí, incluso en su vida anterior siempre había sido una persona de muy pocas palabras, eso de entablar conversaciones definitivamente no era lo suyo, por lo tanto esta clase de situaciones se le dificultaba bastante.

¿Por qué, preguntaran? Por su miedo a ser rechazado.

Cuando uno habla hay una posibilidad de ser aceptado como de ser rechazado, es casi siempre un 50/50, habrá personas que estén de acuerdo contigo y otras que no, es el riesgo de hablar y exponer una opinión propia. Desafortunadamente para Red en su vida anterior era como si tuviese las probabilidades en su contra, pues cada vez que decía algo alguien enfurecía, principalmente en su familia.

Ya cuando ni tu propia familia te acepta es cuando ya no se puede ir a peor. Como consecuencia había desarrollado un miedo insano a exponer una opinión o a hablar por sí mismo en general, no tenía problemas con responder, siempre que fuera breve, pero si tuviese que hablar por sí mismo, prefería no hacerlo.

De ahí que jamás expusiese su opinión y pensamiento a los líderes de gimnasio, siempre había pensado algo de ellos, quizá que uno era más fuerte, una sugerencia para ayudarle, pero por el miedo a no ser aceptado se las había guardado para sí mismo. Y sin saberlo había creado la imagen de un chico callado y tímido, misterioso y para algunos engreído, cuando en realidad el solo tenía miedo de hablar.

Para Red esta situación le causaba bastantes nervios y no era para menos. Normalmente cuando se es rechazado uno le da cierta importancia dependiendo de la persona, a Red normalmente esto no le importaba pues a menudo era rechazado por personas a quien el realmente poco le importaban. Sin embargo, cuando se es rechazado por la familia, quienes se suponen siempre deberían aceptarte, el trauma es aun incluso mayor.

En estos momentos para Red estas 4 chicas eran lo más cercano a una familia, ser rechazado por ellas sería un golpe demasiado fuerte para su autoestima y quizá no sería capaz de soportarlo. Por eso tenía tanto miedo de unirse a sus charlas, de intentar llevarse mejor con ellas, porque si lo intentaba y fracasaba, ya no tendría a nadie.

Apretó sus pantalones con ambas manos y comenzó a sudar mientras miraba hacia abajo, no tenía idea de que hablar podía ser tan aterrador, ni una sola palabra quería salir de su boca. Sus ojos carmesís estaban fijos en un sitio, mientras a lo lejos presenciaban un recuerdo lejano. En sus ojos una pequeña sombra oscura le animaba y llenándose de valor, de alguna forma logro articular palabras pero sin levantar la mirada.

"Fantina…era fuerte" fue lo primero que dijo "Su estilo de pelea era interesante, visualmente bueno para presenciar, la forma en que combinaba los ataques era increíble, de esperar de una maestra coordinadora. Me hacía un poco de gracia que antes de lanzar a su Pokémon hiciera una pose, pero también era genial en cierta manera. Acerón también era fuerte, su estilo quizá no era tan refinado ni visualmente bueno como el de Fantina, pero en cuestiones de poder era mejor. Su Steelix era fuerte, no espere que Charizard fuese a tener tantos problemas para lidiar con él incluso con nuestra ventaja de tipo. Al final tuve que recurrir a nuestra mejor combinación de ataques, lo cual demuestra lo fuerte que era…"

Al final había optado por simple y sencillamente dar rienda suelta a lo que había pensado en lo más profundo de su ser durante las dos últimas batallas de gimnasio. Esos eran genuinamente sus pensamientos sobre aquellas peleas, sin embargo, continuo con la cabeza baja por miedo a ser rechazado.

Tímidamente levanto la mirada con lentitud, estaba aterrado de alzar la mirada y encontrar miradas decepcionadas y enfurecidas con él, por lo tanto se sorprendió bastante cuando sus compañeras simplemente le miraban con una sonrisa.

"Ehh, ya veo" dijo Aura sonriendo "Entonces esos son los pensamientos de Red. Yo también pensé que Fantina era muy fuerte…"

"Honestamente yo también pensé que los movimientos de Fantina eran graciosos, mira que hacer una pose antes de lanzar a tu Pokémon" acepto Blue divertida "Tiene que haber un límite en lo "elegante" que puedes ser"

"Es cierto, pero sus Pokémon eran bastante buenos también. Su estilo de pelea era bastante estético" agrego Malta sonriendo

"E-Era bastante bueno a la vista, como un espectáculo" agrego Maya

"Acerón, pues no he tenía un estilo de pelea tan refinado pero si era mucho más fuerte que Fantina"

"Personalmente encuentro más eficiente la forma de pelear de Acerón, más directa y poderosa que ortodoxa y elegante, ¿Sabes? Al final no importa cuán bello se vea, sino ganas pues no sirve de mucho"

"En eso tienes razón"

"Aunque si ganas con el estilo de Fantina sería mucho más agradable a la vista"

"Eso no lo niego…"

Mientras las chicas platicaban con una normalidad que para Red era increíble, él estaba más bien confundido y asombrado de que sin saberlo ya se había entablado una conversación en base a una opinión o más bien a sus palabras. Ellas sin mucho esfuerzo lo habían escuchado, entendido y más que eso, aceptado sin ningún problema.

Para muchos eso resultaría normal, pero para Red que pese a lo mucho que lo odiaba ya se había acostumbrado completamente a ser rechazado y que debido a eso prefería ni siquiera intentarlo, era sorpresivo. Porque cuando uno no espera nada es cuando más te sorprendes al ver que lo lograste, ¿Saben?

Después de lanzar tantas piedras sin darle al objetivo uno simplemente termina arrojándolas sin esperanzas de atinarle y se sorprende al hacerlo, ¿Por qué? Por qué en un punto dejo de intentarlo internamente para evitar el sentimiento de rechazo al ver que no era capaz de hacerlo.

"U-Um…" apretando su pantalón, mirándoles con nervios "Chi-Chicas…"

Al escuchar la voz casi quebrada de Red las 4 le miraron extrañadas, pero aunque para ellas era normal, para Red esto era algo simplemente impensable, estaba confundido, nervioso y sorprendido por la forma en que estas lo habían aceptado.

"¿N-No están, ya saben, enojadas, decepcionadas o algo?" fue lo primero que inocentemente pregunto

Al escuchar la pregunta ellas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, después se miraron entre ellas, extrañadas por la pregunta, le miraron con una normalidad tan sorprendente que Red se sorprendió bastante, y después le dijeron sin problema:

"¿Por qué habríamos de estarlo?"

Como si hubiese deseado escuchar esas palabras durante toda su vida, como si su mundo hubiese sido siempre gris y justo en ese momento tomase color, sus ojos se abrieron y tuvieron un fuerte destello mientras una oleada de emociones completamente desconocidas para él le invadían generándole una sensación que jamás había sentido.

" _¿Por qué…?_ " pensó Red " _¿Por qué escuchar eso me hace sentir de esta manera…?_ "

Llevo su mano hacia su pecho, apretando sus prendas mientras apretaba los dientes en un intento de apaciguar aquella fuerte sensación en su pecho, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. ¿Qué era esta sensación? Él no la conocía y estaba confundido por sentirla.

Miro nuevamente a sus compañeras, notando sus miradas brillantes y sonrisas relucientes. ¿Era porque habían sido ellas quienes lo habían dicho?, ¿Escuchar esas mismas palabras de alguien más le habría hecho sentir lo mismo?, ¿Era por qué, sin saberlo, ahora pensaba en ellas de forma especial? No tenía la menor idea.

Mientras les miraba pudo percatarse de como los ojos de ellas se abrían cual platos, inmediatamente pudo sentir una sensación extraña y mojada bajar por sus mejillas. Llevo sus manos hasta sus mejillas, limpiándose aquello que escurría por ellas, notando que se trataba de agua.

No…

Lágrimas.

Estaba llorando.

"¿A-Are?" pregunto notablemente confundido "¿Lagrimas? ¿Por qué…?"

Paso sus manos en repetidas ocasiones por sus mejillas tratando de limpiar aquellas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, pero solo fueron intentos inútiles pues las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos.

Tras darse cuenta de que no se detendrían inconscientemente llevo ambas manos hacia su rostro, en un inútil intento por cubrirse. Quizás para que las chicas le mirasen llorando o por vergüenza, quizás por miedo a que ellas odiasen su fealdad. Solo sabía que no quería que nadie le mirase en ese momento.

Mientras lloraba y cubría su rostro mirando al suelo, solo pudo sentir como sus compañeras se le acercaron y le abrazaron las 4 al mismo tiempo. No tenía el valor para mirarles y se limitó a continuar llorando, sin saber muy bien el porqué de sus lágrimas.

Y entonces…

SNIFF

Los ojos de Red cubiertos por sus manos se abrieron enormemente mientras continuaba llorando. Lo reconoció fácilmente, ese sonido. Alguien estaba llorando, no él y no solo una de sus compañeras. Aura, Blue, Maya y Malta…

Las cuatro estaban llorando.

Mientras abrazaban al muchacho las 4 hermosas chicas lloraban descontroladamente mientras sollozaban y abrazaban con más fuerza el cuerpo del muchacho. Sin embargo, para Red sus lágrimas eran extrañas, ¿Por qué estaban llorando ellas?

Para las chicas esto era algo simplemente increíble. Ellas sabían muy bien que desde aquel incidente con aquellos dos chicos Red había estado actuando un poco extraño, pero no de mala manera, sino de buena forma. Aunque fuese solo un poco, ellas pudieron percatarse de cómo estaba abriéndose a ellas y eso les alegraba bastante.

Sin embargo no fue hasta este momento que se percataron de algo que les hiso sentirse tristes y llorar. La razón del por qué Red insistía en mantenerse en silencio, porque se descontrolaba tan rápido cuando ellas estaban en peligro y el porqué de sus lágrimas.

Ellas ahora eran especiales para él, aunque este no lo supiera.

Estaban felices honestamente, felices de saber que eran especiales para el hombre del que ellas gustaban. Pero, fuera de la felicidad que ellas sentían ver a Red llorar les había generado una sensación terrible en su interior.

¿Qué era? Lástima.

Ellas estaban sintiéndose mal y sintieron lastima de Red. Pero no por verle en su estado más deplorable, eso no les molestaba. Sino porque al verle llorar se dieron cuenta de que Red siempre había estado buscando la aceptación, quizá no de todos, pero sí de ellas. Y entonces al verle llorar y su expresión confundida se dieron cuenta de ello.

Estaba llorando de felicidad…y ni siquiera lo sabía.

¿Qué clase de cosas tuvieron que haberle pasado para que ni siquiera pudiera percatarse del hecho de que se sentía feliz?, ¿Por qué estaba tan confundido de sentir la felicidad? Eran la clase de preguntas que inundaban las mentes de esas cuatro chicas.

No tenían la menor idea de que hacer o decir en esta situación, pues jamás se esperaron que sucediera de esa manera. Solo pudieron limitarse a repetir lo que le habían dicho al muchacho días antes, esta vez con muchísimo más sentimiento y determinación que aquella vez.

"Duda y titubea todo lo que quieras…" dijo Aura llorando "No tienes por qué contenerte"

"Nosotras te protegeremos…" agrego Malta de igual manera

"Y-Y le daremos una paliza a quien se burle de ti…" dijo Blue intentando sonreír de forma inútil

"Tú solo continua siendo el de siempre…" termino Maya sollozando "Por qué…"

Tomando un respiro las cuatro chicas decidieron decirlo con claridad y fuerza, para hacerle saber de esa forma que sin importar que, ellas estarían ahí.

"Porque ese es el Red que nos gusta más…"

Y finalmente sucedió. Como si hubiesen destrozado la última de las barreras colocadas alrededor del corazón de Red, este sintió una intensa oleada de emociones desconocidas que le arrasaron por completo. No sabía lidiar con estos sentimientos e ingenuo ante ellos, simplemente les dio rienda suelta.

Extendió los brazos y abrazo lo primero que encontró, que casualmente fue Aura. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de esta, pero no con alguna insinuación pervertida, sino buscando consuelo. Apretó las prendas de esta y abriendo la boca, simple y sencillamente lloro.

Lloro como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

El llanto de una voz que había sido rechazada durante toda su vida…

Ellas solo le abrazaron mientras sentían un inmenso dolor a travesar su corazón ante el sonido de los lamentos de Red. Él por otro lado solo continuo llorando y sollozando mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Aura, sintiendo las manos de ellas acariciándole la espalda para consolarle.

Estaba avergonzado.

En menos de una semana estas chicas habían logrado ver sus tres peores facetas.

* * *

[Ruta 217].

A la mañana siguiente.

Apenas comenzaba a amanecer, el sol apenas ascendiendo por el horizonte en una muy temprana y fría mañana en [Sinnoh]. Los alrededores cubiertos de enormes pilas de nieve, con los árboles y todo cubierto de nieve.

El cielo despejado y con un tranquilizante color azul claro adornado con nubes semi-transparentes. Algunas bandadas de Starly surcando los cielos mientras cantaban cosas en su propio idioma anunciaban el comienzo de un muy buen día.

Adentrándonos ligeramente en el bosque podíamos encontrar la entrada a una cueva, cuya entrada se encontraba ahora un poco cubierta por nieve debido a la tormenta del día anterior. Parecían escucharse unos sonidos del interior hasta que lo que había dentro de ella salió.

Abriéndose paso de la delgada barrera de nieve que cubría la entrada de la cueva y alejándose con dificultad debido al incremento en el nivel de la nieve debido a la tormenta, un grupo compuesto por 4 hermosas entrenadoras Pokémon salía de aquella cueva.

Por supuesto hablábamos de Aura, Blue, Maya y Malta.

Tras haber salido de la cueva avanzaron unos cuantos pasos difícilmente y se detuvieron, girándose al mismo tiempo hacia la cueva mientras exhalaban humo debido a la baja temperatura. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la persona que recién comenzaba a salir de la cueva.

Y quien por su puesto era Red, el bicampeón de [Liga Pokémon]. El muchacho de ojos carmesís y cabellera negra salía de la cueva bien abrigado con aquella chaqueta que le había dado su madre y su bufanda bien puesta. Aunque esta vez había que destacar que usaba la bufanda de forma que la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto.

"¿Entonces, hacia dónde vamos?" Blue pregunto eso inclinándose hacia adelante con una sonrisa, abrazando con fuerza la capsula que contenía el huevo

"La nieve parece haber aumentado bastante…" dijo Aura notando como sus pies se inundaban en la nieve tanto que no podía ver debajo de sus rodillas

"Sera complicado a travesar la ruta de esta forma" dijo Maya insegura

"Parece que tardaremos un rato en llegar a la siguiente ciudad" termino Malta

Tras decir aquello las 4 se quedaron en silencio a la espera de la respuesta del muchacho.

Red sin embargo hiso un simple movimiento para desplegar la ventana de [Mapa] para sí mismo y orientarse. La miro unos instantes para saber su posición y hacia donde debían ir y cuando tuvo una idea clara desapareció la ventana con la mano y comenzó a caminar en silencio.

Las chicas simplemente miraron como el chico caminaba hasta pasar de ellas y continuar caminando sin decirles nada. Ellas suspiraron con una sonrisa suave y comprensiva, y con normalidad comenzaron a seguirle en silencio.

Después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, tras haberse desahogado Red sin decir nada simplemente se adentró en su [Casa de acampar] y durmió, sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo, pero ya intuían que algo como esto iba a suceder después de aquello.

Mas sin embargo no se sentían despreciadas ni mucho menos, todo lo contrario, estaban felices. Ciertamente la noche anterior les había tomado con la guardia completamente baja, pero tras haberlo pensado habían caído en cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que lo habían conocido, Red se había abierto a ellas y había mostrado sus sentimientos.

Y pese a que el verle llorar y sufrir no era un recuerdo precisamente bonito, igualmente lo atesorarían en el fondo de su corazón.

Tras unos minutos de caminata en silencio las chicas notaron como Red disminuía la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Ellas se detuvieron de igual forma, quizás de forma inconsciente, y le miraron confundidas.

El chico les dio la espalda por unos instantes, generándoles más confusión debido a que gesticulaba con las manos en varias ocasiones como si intentase decir algo. Ellas solo ladearon la cabeza, esperando para ver de qué se trataba.

"Esto…no es fácil para mi" Red hablo sin girarse o mirarles "Es la primera vez que sucede algo como esto, por lo tanto no estoy muy seguro de que deba hacer o decir. No estoy muy seguro de que exactamente decir, sin embargo, este sentimiento es genuino…"

Pudieron percatarse de como él se giraba, pero debido a la bufanda y la gorra no pudieron verle bien el rostro. Lentamente el peli-negro deslizo su mano hacia su bufanda, bajándola para revelar la parte inferior de su rostro.

"Chicas…"

Alzo la mirada y entonces…

Una coincidencia del destino quizás o simplemente suerte, un ligero soplido invernal arranco gentilmente la gorra de Red, haciendo hondear su negra cabellera. El sol de aquel despejado cielo le ilumino e hiso brillar aquellos ojos carmesís mientras la luz se filtraba entre los árboles para iluminarle por completo.

Ante Red se encontraban un grupo de hermosas chicas mirándole, después de lo de ayer no sabía exactamente qué hacer, todos aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones eran algo nuevo para él. Sin embargo y como había dicho, este sentimiento era genuino y la única forma que encontró para transmitirlo fue:

"Muchas gracias" dijo Red sonriendo ampliamente, ligeramente ruborizado

Sus ojos se abrieron cual platos y en estos se reflejó claramente el rostro sonriente y deslumbrante de aquel muchacho. Esos ojos carmesís cálidos y acogedores mirándoles. Sintieron como sus corazones comenzaban a palpitar a una velocidad alarmante.

" _¡¿Qué…?!_ "

Sus rostros comenzaron a teñirse de un rojo aun mayor al de los ojos carmesís de Red mientras comenzaban a tartamudear en un intento inútil de decir algo.

" _¡¿Qué pasa con ese rostro?!_ " pensaron al unísono súper sonrojadas y avergonzadas, desviando la mirada hacia a un lado para intentar ocultar su sonrojo " _¡Es súper lindo!_ "

Al notar que su gorra se había caído Red se inclinó a tomarla y después se la coloco con normalidad. La gorra proporcionada por la gorra le dio un aspecto sombrío, pero a diferencia de antes, esta vez aquellos ojos carmesís transmitían una calidez que les hacía sentir bien. Y esa sonrisa suave adornando su rostro era un combo que simplemente no podían resistir.

 **[¡Súper efectivo!]**

El anuncio salto repetidas veces delante de Red confundiéndole.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban tan rojas con vapor saliendo de sus cabezas que habían derretido toda la nieve a su alrededor, de forma metafórica obviamente, ya que lo único real era el increíble color rojo tomate de sus rostros.

"¿Chicas?" pregunto Red al ver que no habían dicho nada en varios segundos "¿Están bien?"

"S-Si, es solo que…" dijo Aura echándose aire al rostro con una sonrisa "Estamos sorprendidas, solamente"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, es que nunca te habías abierto de esa forma con nosotras" dijeron ellas sonriendo

"Ah, eso. Bueno, no soy muy bueno hablando y esas cosas, prefiero mantenerme en silencio para evitar problemas. Sin embargo, creo que a partir de ahora comenzare a intentarlo un poco más, le daré una oportunidad…"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué, preguntas?" dijo Red mirándoles "Bueno, ya saben…"

El rasco su mejilla con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas.

"¿U-Ustedes van a protegerme, no es así?"

Aquella pregunta insegura nuevamente fue directo al corazón de aquellas 4 chicas generándoles nuevamente un enorme sonrojo. Ellas sonrieron mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, ese chico estaba haciendo trampa haciendo esa actitud, pero…no les molestaba.

Las 4 caminaron sin decir nada hasta posicionarse delante suyo, por lo tanto Red les siguió con la mirada confundido. Al ver que ellas se detuvieron un par de pasos delante ladeo la cabeza con confusión, admirando como las 4 se giraban con una inmensa sonrisa y le tendían la mano.

"Nosotras vamos a protegerte, Red" dijeron al unísono con una enorme sonrisa feliz

Red escucho eso, no comprendía del todo que era lo que sentía en su interior, pero la sensación que le generaba escuchar esas palabras no era una molestia. Sonrió suavemente y tomo la mano de Blue mientras las demás le tomaban igualmente, comenzando a caminar halándole mientras este simplemente guardaba silencio.

Y entonces mientras era llevado por sus compañeras se dio cuenta de algo que le hiso abrir los ojos cual platos. Salieron de aquel pequeño bosque y encontraron nuevamente el camino hacia su destino, la luz de aquel despejado cielo le segó y al recuperar la visión se asombró.

Los rostros de sus 4 compañeras iluminados por los cálidos rayos del sol, con aquella gentil briza ondeando sus cabelleras. Sus ojos brillantes y protectores, mirándole con una sonrisa alegre adornando aquel rostro.

Finalmente cayó en cuenta de que…

" _Estas chicas…_ " pensó mientras miraba hacia abajo con el rostro ruborizado "¿ _Siempre habían sido así de hermosas?_ "

Finalmente se había dado cuenta de la belleza de sus compañeras, no, había caído en cuenta de que sus compañeras eran de hecho mujeres y unas muy hermosas. Esto solo acarreaba más complejidades al viajar juntos, pero bueno…

Eso será para después.

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Después de unas pocas horas de haber avanzado a lo largo de aquella ruta inundada de blanca nieve, derrotando a todo entrenador que hubiese en ella, recogiendo todos los objetos que había y algunas bayas, Red y su [Party] habían llegado a una zona que se dividía en dos caminos.

Hacia adelante y un camino hacia la derecha, Red recordaba que si seguían hacia adelante llegarían al [Lago Agudeza], pero ese no era su objetivo de momento, además de que aún no era el momento de ir, por lo tanto, decidió por ir por la derecha, que era el camino que llevaba hacia la ciudad.

* * *

[Ciudad Puntaneva].

A diferencia de lo que Red había imaginado, la ciudad era relativamente pequeña si se era comparada con otras más grandes como lo era [Ciudad Corazón]. Sin embargo sí que había muchas más casas de las que recordaba y más establecimientos, quizás debido al "realismo" que se había añadido, además de haber muchísima más gente paseando por la ciudad.

"¿Hay algo en específico que desees que hagamos?" rápidamente Blue pregunto a Red

"No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?" respondió Red mirándole

"Para hacerlo rápido y poder ver tu pelea desde el comienzo, no me gustaría perdérmela"

"Es cierto" agregaron las demás

"No se preocupen, no hay mucho que hacer aquí realmente. Solo he venido a ganar mi sig. Medalla de gimnasio, solamente…"

"Ya veo…"

"Bueno, pongámonos en marcha" dijo Red empezando a caminar

"Sii~" asintieron sus compañeras siguiéndole

Inmediatamente el [Party] comenzó a recorrer la ciudad en busca del gimnasio para que Red lo retase y ganase su próxima medalla. Debido a que el grupo estaba compuesto por 4 hermosas chicas y un bicampeón de [Liga Pokémon] claramente no pasaron de ser percibidos, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez no se formó ninguna turba a su alrededor, es más, ni siquiera se le habían acercado.

Simple y sencillamente por su aspecto.

La expresión seria, fría y decidida de Red, aquellos ojos carmesís brillando mientras su cuerpo desprendía un aura escalofriante alejaron a todos. Sus compañeras no mostraban el mismo nivel de determinación o seriedad, pero sus cuerpos igualmente emanaban un aura que causaba cierta presión invisible.

Al cabo de unos minutos Red finalmente había dado con el gimnasio, parándose en silencio delante de las puertas de vidrio de aquel establecimiento. Sus compañeras esperaban un paso detrás de él, y detrás de ellas un gran grupo de admiradores que tenían pensado ver la pelea en vivo.

Red aprecio la puerta unos instantes en silencio y después bajo la mirada, admirando su mano abierta con normalidad. Miro por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con sus 4 compañeras. Estas al notar su mirada sonrieron y alzaron los pulgares, deseándole suerte. Él sonrió suavemente y miro hacia adelante.

Abrió la puerta del gimnasio y entro desbordando espíritu de lucha.

Nuevamente y agradeciéndole al mismísimo Arceus, Red suspiro de alegría al ver que los puzles de este gimnasio se habían desvanecido y en su lugar había una arena de combate de aspecto cristalino, asemejándose al hielo. Recordaba que este era el peor de todos los puzles, por lo tanto agradeció que ya no estuviera.

Sus compañeras junto a un enorme grupo de admiradores se adentraron después en el gimnasio y fueron hacia el costado de donde estaba la arena para poder apreciar el combate desde el mejor sitio. Curiosamente ya había un equipo de T.v y un par de reporteros en el lugar, al parecer más que listos para transmitir la pelea que estaba por suceder.

Red aprecio a todos los presentes, pero no a sus admirados, sino a sus compañeras que le sonreían desde el costado. El sonrió suavemente y después fue hacia el extremo de la arena de combate, sintiendo una suave brisa de aquel invierno sacudir su cabellera para después alzar la mirada con seriedad.

Ahí, parada en el otro extremo de la arena, se encontraba la líder del gimnasio.

Una chica joven que quizá solo le superaba por un par de años. Cabello largo sujetado en dos coletas que caían hacia ambos costados, un solo mechón se escapaba por su frente. Hermosos y grandes ojos castaños. Vestía una camisa blanca abotonada hasta arriba con un moño azul, encima una chaqueta de color azul cielo y una bufanda del mismo color pero con un tono más oscuro. Pese al frio invernal esta chica usaba falda de color beige, con calcetas largas hasta encima de las rodillas color blanco con franjas azules.

Su expresión decidida y determinada, lista para el combate.

Inverna, la líder del gimnasio de [Ciudad Puntaneva].

"Hola, mi nombre es Inverna. Tú debes ser Red, Brega me ha contado mucho de ti…" hablo Inverna con normalidad, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que afilaba la mirada "Ya veo, Brega no exageraba en lo que dijo…"

Desde el punto de vista de Inverna Red se veía implacable. Un aspecto digno con una mirada escarlata brillante, expresión fría como el hielo y un manto de aura oscura desbordante. Sin ninguna duda lucia imponente.

"Parece que no bromeaba después de todo, eh. Eres increíblemente fuerte, solo con verte puedo decirlo. Sin embargo…" la expresión de Inverna se volvió seria mientras ella mismo cubría su cuerpo en un manto de aura "Si piensas que por qué has derrotado a Brega seré un oponente fácil estas muy equivocado, incluso aunque crecimos juntas y somos rivales, yo soy mucho más fuerte que ella. No me subestimes…"

Red simplemente se quedó en silencio ante esas palabras. Sus ojos escarlatas observaron a Inverna, no parecía bromear honestamente y su expresión decía que no sería un oponte sencillo. Miro de re-ojo hacia sus compañeras y después nuevamente a su oponente, exhalando un poco de aire.

"Yo…tengo una regla que siempre sigo" hablo Red mirando a la líder de gimnasio con normalidad "Y es que, sin importar que, siempre debo de tomar un combate con la mayor seriedad posible. No importa si el oponente es más débil o más fuerte, si es fácil o difícil, independientemente de las circunstancias, yo me asegurare de darlo todo. Por eso…"

Los ojos de Inverna se abrieron cual platos, los ojos carmesís de Red comenzaron a brillar con un poder aterrador, atravesándole y generándole un poderoso escalofrió que le hiso retroceder un paso, una intensa presión invisible se hiso presente y ella comenzó a temblar.

"No voy a subestimarte" dijo Red con seriedad "Voy a ir hacia ti con todo lo que tengo, así que espero que tú también vengas a mí con todo lo que tengas"

Inverna se quedó en silencio ante esas palabras y bajo la mirada, admirando su mano que temblaba mientras sujetaba la Pokéball de su primer Pokémon. ¿Estaba asustada? No, todo lo contrario. No temblaba de nervios o miedo, para nada. Estaba temblando…de emoción.

Esas palabras…le hicieron sentir una increíble emoción. Debido a que era una mujer siempre era subestimada, inconscientemente la gente tendía a ir hacia ella conteniéndose debido a su género y corta edad, por lo tanto siempre había odiado eso. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de ese muchacho y esas palabras se dio cuenta….

Que había estado buscando esta clase de pelea durante mucho tiempo.

"Je…" Inverna sonrió mientras recobraba su postura y apretaba su Pokéball con fuerza "Bueno, supongo que si lo pones de esa manera no puedo hacer otra cosa. Si dices que vendas hacia mí con todo lo que tienes, mi deber como líder de gimnasio es responderte…"

Ella le miro, esbozando una emocionada y alegre sonrisa en su rostro, generando una pequeña risa interna en Red que comprendía el sentimiento. Ambos se miraron sujetando sus Pokéball.

 **[¡Ha pelear contra Líder de gimnasio Inverna!]**

"¡Y dar todo lo que tengo!" exclamo Inverna arrojando la Pokéball al aire "¡Ve, Weavile!"

Inmediatamente un Weavile [Nv. 400] hiso acto de presencia en la arena aterrizando sobre sus 4 patas y encorvando la espalda cual felino, erizando sus cabellos. Después se paró sobre sus patas traseras, mostrando un aspecto digno y preparado.

Red observo a su oponente con una expresión seria. Podía verlo en la expresión de Inverna, ella iría hacia él con todo lo que tenía, justo como él había dicho. Seria maleducado de su parte no corresponder exactamente de la misma manera…

¿Verdad?

Arrojo la Pokéball con normalidad y esta voló por los aires con normalidad, siendo seguida por los ojos de todos los presentes. Red sonrió suavemente, dejando escapar de sus labios el nombre de su Pokémon más poderoso:

"Ve, Charizard"

La Pokéball se abrió dejando salir a un inmenso reptil de escamas naranjas que aterrizo con gran poderío en la arena haciéndola temblar. Charizard [Nv. 423] alzo la mirada con aquellos ojos color zafiro brillando con poder, emanando vapor de su hocico y la llama de su cola ardiendo con gran intensidad y calor.

¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un poderoso rugido escapo de aquel poderoso reptil, causando que todos tuvieran que cubrirse los oídos y generando una fuerte corriente de viento. Weavile se cubrió con las garras delanteras, pero fue forzado a retroceder un paso.

 **[Ataque de Weavile baja por intimidación]**

Inverna y su Pokémon observaron con gran sorpresa a aquel poderoso Pokémon rugiendo, sin ninguna duda era poderoso, no cabía la menor duda de eso. Ya habían escuchado todo lo que se podía sobre Red y su Charizard, sin embargo, verlo ahora de frente y enfrentarlo era algo completamente diferente.

Era sin ninguna duda imponente, parecía imbatible.

Pero, eso solo emociono más a Inverna. Hacía tiempo que esperaba esto, una pelea en donde poder darlo todo y ser correspondida de la misma manera, al ver que Red había dejado salir a Charizard sabía que no se estaba conteniendo, irían al todo por el todo.

Ambos entrenadores y Pokémon se miraron entre ellos durante unos instantes, generando un pequeño y breve momento de silencio. Inverna esbozo una gran sonrisa y de forma inconsciente Red hiso lo mismo, extendiendo su mano hacia adelante para dar comienzo a su combate.

"¡Weavile, usa [Puño certero]!" exclamo Inverna

"¡Charizard, usa [Mega puño]!" indico Red

Ambos Pokémon iluminaron sus puños en un destello poderoso y avanzando velozmente fueron a su encuentro, encontrándose en el centro de la arena y lanzando sus poderosísimos ataques simultáneamente, impactando ambos puños con poder.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El impacto genero una fuerte onda de expansión y viento, sin embargo ambos puños continuaron chocando unos instantes por la lucha de poder hasta que finalmente y debido a su fortaleza Charizard deshizo la fuerza de su oponente e impacto su golpe, mandándole a volar hacia atrás.

Weavile sin embargo se recuperó inmediatamente aterrizando sobre sus dos patas traseras y velozmente atacando a Charizard nuevamente, sorprendiendo a Red y al mismo Charizard debido a la velocidad de aquel contra-ataque.

"¡Weavile, [Tajo umbrío]!"

Generando una garra larga de energía oscura el felino busco cortar al reptil velozmente debido a su gran velocidad. Charizard era más grande y por lo tanto mucho más fuerte en cuestiones físicas, por lo tanto, y debido a su gran tamaño, pensaron que era mejor ida optar por la velocidad que sin ninguna duda debería ser su punto débil.

Estaban equivocadas.

Reaccionando velozmente Charizard agacho su cuerpo para esquivar el [Tajo umbrío] de Weavile que solo corto el aire y genero una ráfaga de aire. Eso sorprendió al felino oscuro y su entrenadora que pensaron que Charizard no sería capaz de reaccionar a ese ataque.

Tras haber fallado su ataque Weavile se percató de como Charizard le miraba con aquellos orbes zafiros que tenía por ojos y abría su hocico lentamente quizás para desatar una poderosa llamarada. Sin embargo, si Charizard pudo esquivar algo imposible, Weavile igualmente podía.

Sin permitir que el reptil exhalase sus llamas, Weavile pateo el cuerpo de Charizard para usarlo como impulso y con sus poderosas patas traseras se impulsó hacia atrás para salir del rango del reptil.

"¡[Lanzallamas]!" exclamo Red

Weavile aún estaba en el aire y mientras caía pudo ver como Charizard acumulaba llamas en su hocico para después abrazarle, sin embargo su entrenadora no permitiría que un ataque como ese le impactase ni mucho menos.

"¡Weavile, usa [Excavar]!" exclamo Inverna

Weavile reaccionó inmediatamente y mientras caía apunto las garras al suelo. Al caer comenzó a cavar con sus afiladas garras al mismo tiempo que Charizard arrojaba una poderosa columna de llamas que fueron velozmente a su objetivo. Sin embargo para cuando las abrasadoras llamas llegaron a donde Weavile, este ya se había metido debajo de la tierra.

"¡Usa [Terremoto]!" exclamo Red

Charizard apretó con fuerza su garra y se dispuso a golpear con gran poder el suelo, pero antes de poder hacerlo el suelo debajo de él se cuarteo y de este salió Weavile velozmente con su garra envuelta en hielo efectuando e impactando un directo [Puño hielo] directo a la quijada de Charizard.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

El golpe sorpresa asombro a todos los presentes que jamás pensaron que eso podría suceder. Charizard mantuvo la mirada alzada debido al golpe unos instantes mientras Weavile retrocedía por precaución hasta quedar delante de su entrenadora.

Segundos después Charizard bajo la mirada, con el hocico congelado debido a los efectos del [Puño hielo] de Weavile. Sin embargo, la mirada seria de Charizard intimidaba bastante. Lentamente el hielo se derritió y de la boca del reptil salieron algunas llamas ardientes mientras este simplemente sobaba su barbilla con normalidad.

"Bastante duro parece…" dijo Inverna sonriendo falsamente

Weavile asintió a las palabras de su entrenadora.

" _Veamos, si impacta otro ataque tipo [Hielo] estaremos en problemas. Pensé que nos salvaríamos debido a que no eres tipo [Dragón], pero nos están jodiendo por el [Volador], eh…_ " pensó Red con normalidad "S _in embargo, no parece que sea buena idea enfocarnos solo en ataque. Esa clase de ataques jamás los había echo ningún otro líder de gimnasio, esta chica…es fuerte_ "

En el rostro de Red se formó una sonrisa.

" _Bueno, solo nos queda hacer lo de siempre, Charizard_ " pensó Red riendo internamente "¡Vamos con todo!"

Charizard respondió a las palabras de su entrenador sacudiendo sus alas con poder y abalanzándose con gran velocidad hacia su oponente. Weavile y su entrenadora abrieron los ojos cual platos debido a la sorprendente velocidad del reptil.

" _Vamos a terminarlos con una combinación [Fuego]/[Lucha]_ " pensó Red "¡Usa [Puño fuego]!"

Rugiendo mientras su garra se envolvía en intensas llamas Charizard se dispuso a impactar su poderoso puñetazo directamente en el felino oscuro que solo atino a mirarle con gran sorpresa, pero este alcanzo a reaccionar en último momento.

El puño de Charizard atravesó a Weavile, no, no es cierto, a travesó una ilusión del felino ya que este apenas y había sido capaz de esquivarlo al moverse hacia a un lado y la silueta que Charizard había impactado desapareció después.

" _Eso es… [Finta]_ " pensó Red

"¡Ahora, usa [Puño hielo] de nuevo!" indico Inverna

Tras esquivar Weavile cubrió su puño en un aura helada y se dispuso a impactar con fuerza un potente golpe en Charizard, sin embargo el reptil reacciono velozmente girando con fuerza y escapando a duras penas de aquel ataque, tomando cierta distancia.

"¡No lo dejes ir, usa [Garra metal]!" exclamo Inverna

"¡Tú también, [Garra metal]!" dijo Red

Ambos Pokémon tiñeron sus garras de un firme color metálico y rápidamente fueron hacia el otro apareciendo delante de cada uno. Sus ojos determinados se miraron antes de comenzar un ataque sin cuartel el uno contra el otro.

¡SLASH! ¡CLANG! ¡SLASH! ¡CLANG!

El continuo choque de garras metálicas creaba destellos y chispas en la arena, sin embargo Weavile estaba cediendo ante la increíble fortaleza física por demás superior de Charizard. En un momento Charizard ataco con una garra de forma horizontal hacia abajo. Debido a su altura Weavile se cubrió con ambas garras colocándolas sobre su cabeza, pero el peso y poder de aquel ataque le había enterrado en el suelo unos centímetros.

"Aquí es donde caes…" dijo Red apuntando el pulgar hacia abajo "¡Charizard, aplástalo contra el suelo!"

¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Dejando escapar un poderoso rugido Charizard sujeto a Weavile con firmeza de los hombros impidiéndole escapar y con su peso superior y fortaleza física le forzó a caer contra el suelo con poder, cuarteándole y enterrándole nuevamente.

"Usa [Lanzallamas]" dijo Red

Charizard poso su inmensa pata sobre Weavile para impedir que este escapase mientras generaba unas poderosísimas llamas en su hocico para proceder a lanzárselas. El felino reflejo las llamas en sus pupilas y antes de que el reptil las lanzase.

"¡Weavile, [Pulso umbrío]!"

¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Gruñendo con poder, el felino junto ambas garras sobre su pecho generando una gran cantidad de energía oscura que no dudo en disparar al mismo tiempo que Charizard dejo escapar su columna de llamas de la boca. Debido a que los ataques chocaron peligrosamente cerca de ambos, una gran explosión surgió en el lugar de aquellos dos Pokémon.

Ambos entrenadores así como los espectadores se quedaron apreciando la nube de humo unos instantes hasta que esta se desvaneció lentamente mostrándoles el resultado de la pelea.

Ahí se encontraba un majestoso Charizard con algunos rasguños, con los brazos cruzados y echando fuego por la nariz. Delante de él un fuera de combate Weavile lleno de quemaduras y raspones, con los ojos como remolino.

 **[Weavile enemigo se ha debilitado]**

"¡Ohhhhhhhhhh!" la multitud no se hiso esperar con las ovaciones

Inverna regreso al inconsciente Weavile a su Pokéball y la acaricio contra su mejilla, tomando sin dudar la Pokéball de su siguiente Pokémon mientras observaba a su oponente con seriedad. La expresión de ese entrenador y su Pokémon no parecía titubear, estaban decididos a ganar.

"Es tu turno…" dijo Inverna lanzando enérgicamente la Pokéball "¡Ve, Mamoswine!"

La Pokéball se abrió dejando salir a un enorme y pesado Mamoswine [Nv. 405] que aterrizo con poderío e ímpetu en la arena de combate, cuarteando el suelo con su gran peso. Afilados colmillos y sedoso pelaje. Su mirada determinada, raspaba sus pezuñas contra el suelo en muestra de espíritu combativo.

" _Mamoswine, eh…_ " pensó Red afilando la mirada

Entrenadores y Pokémon se observaron entre ellos durante unos instantes con seriedad. El cuerpo de Mamoswine era enorme y pesado, superaba en altura y peso a Charizard, pero eso no intimidaba en lo más mínimo al reptil que simplemente abrió su hocico para dejar escapar vapor en clara muestra de emoción.

El suelo debajo del enorme Mamoswine comenzaba a congelarse mientras que el suelo debajo de Charizard comenzaba a emanar vapor debido a las llamas emocionadas del reptil. Ambos entrenadores se miraron fijamente a los ojos con gran seriedad, dando comienzo a la pelea.

"¡Mamoswine, usa [Giga impacto]!" exclamo Inverna

Mamoswine acato la indicación cubriendo su cuerpo en una gran cantidad de energía, cuarteando el suelo al iniciar su carrera hacia su oponente. Sin embargo y pese a que estaba bajo los efectos de [Giga impacto], la velocidad de su carrera era baja, debido a su enorme peso no era muy rápido, sin embargo, recibir una carga con tal cantidad de energía y peso sí que podría ser definitiva.

Sin embargo y pese a lo peligroso de la carga, Red no dio ninguna indicación y se mantuvo en silencio mientras el enorme Mamoswine se acercaba peligrosamente a su Pokémon. Charizard observo a su oponente acercándose con su cuerpo cubierto en energía, sus ojos zafiros brillaron con poder mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados en espera de las indicaciones de su entrenador.

Y justo cuando Mamoswine estaba por impactarle…

"Ahí, detenlo" dijo Red con normalidad

Charizard esbozo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, escupiendo llamas de emoción al mismo tiempo que la llama de su cola se encendía con pasión, cubriendo su cuerpo en un torrente de llamas mientras miraba con pasión a su oponente delante suyo.

Tomo a Mamoswine de sus enormes y afilados colmillos y plantándose con poder en el suelo, recibió la carga de Mamoswine.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto creo un poderoso estruendo y un ensordecedor sonido. Sin embargo, Charizard no se había movido un solo centímetro de su posición. Era verdad que debido a la cantidad de poder imbuido en tal carga todo el suelo detrás de Charizard se había destruido, pero aquel reptil se mantenía firme delante de su adversario mientras le sujetaba de sus colmillos.

"¡Imposible!" exclamo inverna con gran sorpresa "¡Lo detuvo con fuerza bruta!"

Mientras Mamoswine admiraba a su oponente con la misma estupefacción que su oponente, Charizard mantenía sujetos los colmillos de su oponente con una sonrisa en su rostro, temblando debido a que había absorbido de lleno la fuerza de esa carga y se había mantenido, pero no había salido intacto.

" _Eso tomo más [Ps] de los que pensé…_ " pensó Red admirando los [Ps] de Charizard que habían bajado notablemente " _Sin embargo…_ "

Charizard abrió su hocico dejando escapar una llama de emoción mientras sus ojos zafiros continuaban brillando con gran poder. Red sonrió, conocía perfectamente a su Pokémon y al ver la llama de su cola sabía que estaba perfectamente bien.

"¡Ahora es nuestro turno! ¡[Mega puño]!" exclamo Red apuntando hacia adelante

Al escuchar las indicaciones de Red Mamoswine forcejeo para intentar escapar del agarre de Charizard pero le fue imposible pues el reptil no tenía ninguna intención de dejarle escapar. Debido a que le superaba en altura Charizard forzó al enorme oponente que tenía impactándole contra el suelo para tenerlo a su altura.

Tras recuperarse del impacto contra el suelo el enorme Mamoswine alzo la mirada solo para encontrarse con un puño envuelto en energía y un destello blanco apresurándose velozmente hacia su rostro.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Un tremendo [Mega puño] le había impactado de lleno directamente en la nariz con una fuerza tremenda. Incluso con su gran peso y tamaño el poder de aquel golpe le había mandado a volar por los aires hasta impactar contra el suelo y arrastrarse unos metros más, quedando delante de su entrenador.

"¡Mamoswine!" dijo Inverna mirando a su Pokémon en el suelo "¿Estas bien?"

Mamoswine respondió recuperando la postura inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie sin problema y rascando el suelo con sus colmillos quizás como forma de retar a Charizard que solo echo fuego por la nariz como si aceptase.

"¡Usa [Colmillo hielo]!" exclamo Inverna

"Usa [Colmillo ígneo]" dijo Red

Mamoswine cubrió sus enormes colmillos con una gruesa y afilada capa de hielo y rápidamente arremetió hacia su oponente. Charizard por su lado revelo unos enormes caninos hechos de ardientes llamas mientras batía sus alas para ir hacia su encuentro con Mamoswine.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto entre los colmillos de ambos Pokémon creo una fuerte corriente de viento. Tan rápido impactaron se separaron brevemente para nuevamente dar comienzo a un fiero intercambio de colmillazos entre ambos con gran poder y pasión.

El hielo y las llamas volaban por todas partes con cada impacto, debido a su superioridad en peso y tamaño Mamoswine era un especialista en esta clase de combates, siendo que en la naturaleza estos acostumbran a arreglar disputas con estos enormes colmillos. Sin embargo, una inferioridad biológica no impediría que Charizard le plantase cara sin problema.

Hasta que…

"¡Mamoswine, usa [Cara susto]!" dijo Inverna

En medio de su intercambio de ataques, de la nada Mamoswine desplego una ilusión oscura con ojos dorados que tomo desprevenido al reptil y le sorprendió momentáneamente. Simultáneamente a esto, ante Red apareció:

 **[La velocidad de Charizard ha disminuido]**

Y tomando ventaja del breve momento de sorpresa en Charizard, Mamoswine a travesó la ilusión para plantarse ante el reptil buscando impactarle con sus enormes, pesados y helados colmillos glaciares.

"¡Charizard, [Pantalla de humo]!" exclamo Red

Antes de ser impactado por los colmillos de Mamoswine, Charizard abrió su hocico exhalando una enorme cortina de espeso humo negro que los cubrió a ambos quitándoles la visión tanto a Pokémon como entrenadores.

Unos instantes después algo salió volando velozmente de la nube de humo y levito en los aires, por su puesto había sido Charizard quien se mostraba intacto pero tenía un rasguño en uno de sus brazos, al parecer había alcanzado a esquivar el ataque por poco.

 **[Evasión de Charizard ha aumentado]**

Unos segundos después la nube de humo se disipo mostrando a Mamoswine que observaba al reptil desde el suelo con una expresión seria. Charizard le miraba con normalidad de igual manera, pero algo de emoción.

" _Tenemos que hacer que bajo al suelo, si esto se convierte en un combate aéreo estamos perdidos_ " pensó Inverna seriamente

" _Lo mejor sería acabar con él a distancia, nos supera en tamaño y peso, un combate físico sería difícil de mantener y aunque ganáramos, perderíamos demasiados [Ps]. Sin embargo…_ " pensó Red mirando la llama emocionada en la cola de su Pokémon " _Dudo que te guste ganar de esa forma. Entonces solo queda una manera…_ "

Inverna rápidamente sintió un fuerte escalofrió y al mirar a su oponente pudo percatarse de como el aire a su alrededor cambiaba y una intensa presión se hacía presente. No lo conocía, pero si sabía una cosa, era que sin ninguna duda…

" _Va a atacar…_ " pensó Inverna sonriendo de forma desafiante " _Probablemente no seamos capaces de resistir el ataque, pero…si lo hacemos, entonces tendremos una oportunidad para atacar. Solo hay una manera…_ "

Ambos se miraron con seriedad mientras sus Pokémon se preparaban para el final.

" _Mamoswine posee una resistencia de 5 estrellas, probablemente será capaz de resistir nuestro ataque…_ " pensó Red seriamente, acomodándose la gorra " _Pero…_ "

"¡Mamoswine, usa [Poder pasado]!" exclamo invernar

Mamoswine cubrió su cuerpo con un aura color café e inmediatamente 4 enormes pedazos de roca solida se desprendieron del suelo levitando a su alrededor. La mirada seria del Pokémon se posó sobre Charizard e inmediatamente las inmensas rocas fueron arrojadas con gran velocidad hacia su objetivo.

"Charizard…" dijo Red mientras sus ojos brillaban con una mirada sombría "[Pantalla de humo]"

Una espesa nube de humo negro comenzó a filtrarse por el hocico del reptil, y justo cuando estaba por cubrirle por completo los ojos de Charizard brillaron una última vez antes de desaparecer en la espesa nube de humo.

Las 4 enormes rocas se adentraron en la nube de humo y el sonido de impacto pudo escucharse, pero después de eso no pasó nada durante varios segundos.

De la nada algo salió de la nube de humo con velocidad hacia el suelo.

"¡Ahí está, Mamoswine, [Rayo hielo]!" exclamo Inverna

Sin dudar un instante Mamoswine disparo un [Rayo hielo] hacia su objetivo el cual impacto de lleno. Sin embargo cuando se detuvieron un instante a ver que estaba sucediendo sus ojos se abrieron cual platos debido a la sorpresa.

Ciertamente su ataque había impactado, pero…aquello que había salido de la nube de humo no había sido Charizard, no, había sido una de las rocas que Mamoswine anteriormente había lanzado.

Y antes de que Inverna o Mamoswine pudieran reaccionar, algo más salió con una velocidad tremenda de aquella nube de humo disipándola con fuerza. Y por supuesto se trataba de Charizard, quien tenía su cuerpo cubierto en un gran manto de ardientes llamas escarlatas en un claro y poderoso [Envite ígneo].

"¡Mamoswine…!" fue lo único que Inverna pudo articular

Mamoswine solo pudo atinar a mirar como su oponente ya se le había acercado peligrosamente rápido y con una carga poderosísima que debido a su poca velocidad no podría esquivar. Sin embargo, la mirada de Mamoswine no estaba resignada, estaba determinado a soportar ese ataque.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

La poderosa carga ardiente de Charizard impacto de lleno contra el enorme Mamoswine, arrastrándole por el suelo un par de metros hasta que Mamoswine logro plantarse en el suelo y detener la carga de Charizard, generando aún más emoción en este último que sonrió ante la perseverancia y determinación de su oponente.

"¡[Puño fuego]!" exclamo Red

Tras terminar su carga Charizard aterrizo en el suelo e inmediatamente cubrió su puño en llamas para propinarle un tremendo puñetazo a su oponente.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

El poder del golpe sacudió el rostro de Mamoswine forzándole a mirar hacia otro lado, y cuando nuevamente volvió a mirar a su oponente pudo verle suspendido en el aire con ayuda de sus alas mientras le apuntaba con sus dos poderosas piernas.

"¡[Doble patada]!" exclamo Red al ver los [Ps] ya bajos de Mamoswine "¡Termínalo!"

"¡Mamoswine…!" dijo Inverna "¡Usa [Aguante]!"

Un aura blanca cubrió el cuerpo de Mamoswine apenas un instante antes de recibir las dos poderosas patadas de Charizard que le impulsaron hacia atrás arrastrando las patas. Normalmente esa combinación de ataques lo habría derrotado y técnicamente ya lo estaba, pero debido a [Aguante] apenas había quedado consciente.

1 [Ps].

"¡Y ahora es nuestra oportunidad…!" exclamo Inverna apuntando con el índice hacia adelante "¡Usa [Rayo hielo]!"

Mamoswine preparo su ataque para tomar desprevenido a su oponente, pero curiosamente ni Charizard ni Red se molestaron en reaccionar o intentar esquivar ese ataque. Y era debido a que sabían…que no podría efectuarlo.

Fue entonces cuando la mirada de Mamoswine se puso borrosa y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, sus parpados lo traicionaron y casi se desmayaba. Para inverna todo estaba confuso debido al estado de su Pokémon, pero para Red todo era claro.

Pese a que estaba basado en un Mamut, debido a sus orígenes de cerdo Mamoswine posee una nariz de cerdo en lugar de una trompa como los mamuts que Red conocía. Además, la nariz de Mamoswine es bastante sensible y vulnerable, protegida solo por sus dos enormes colmillos. Pero si llega a ser alcanzada y con un ataque como lo había sido el [Mega puño] de Charizard, Mamoswine entraría en un estado de…

 **[Mamoswine esta confuso]**

Confusión.

Disparo su ataque, impactando en el suelo que se encontraba a unos metros al lado de Charizard. Ni siquiera habían tenido que esquivar para no ser impactados por aquel ataque. Al ver el estado de su oponente Charizard se le aproximo sin problema, parándose ante el con un aspecto imponente abriendo su hocico lentamente mientras Red indicaba con una expresión sombría:

"[Lanzallamas]"

Dejo escapar un ardiente torrente de llamas de su hocico que impactaron de lleno en el enorme cuerpo de Mamoswine engulléndole en una gran esfera de llamas. Ya al disiparse las llamas el cuerpo de Mamoswine con leves quemaduras y vapor emanando cedió y cayó al suelo.

Fuera de combate.

 **[Mamoswine enemigo se ha debilitado]**

"¡Oooooooohhhhhhh….!"

La multitud no se hiso del rogar al ovacionar la victoria de Charizard sobre Mamoswine. Red simplemente espero en silencio mientras Inverna regresaba a Mamoswine a su respectiva Pokéball.

"Lo hiciste bien, gracias" dijo Inverna mientras guardaba la Pokéball y tomaba otra de su cinturón "Bueno…es tu turno"

Inverna arrojo la Pokéball dejando salir de esa forma a su último Pokémon.

Un Abomasnow [Nv. 410] apareció con poderío en la arena, cuarteándole mientras observaba a su oponente con seriedad. Su cuerpo blanco cubierto de nieve emanaba cierta aura congelante y helada, contrario a Charizard que emanaba vapor y llamas.

" _[Planta]/[Hielo]_ " pensó Red con seriedad " _Además, Abomasnow posee un gran repertorio de ataques tipo [Hielo] de amplio rango que sí podrían jodernos de llegar a darnos. Creo que ahora mismo lo mejor sería enfocarnos únicamente en el ataque y terminarlo lo antes posible_ "

Hubo un breve periodo de silencio entre entrenadores y Pokémon.

"¡[Furia dragón]!" exclamo Red con fuerza

"¡[Energibola]!" respondió Inverna

Ambos Pokémon generaron inmensas esferas de poder y sin dudar las dispararon contra el otro. Ambos ataques avanzaron velozmente encontrándose en el centro de la arena y creando de esta forma una cortina de humo.

"Muy bien Abomasnow, ahora…" dijo Inverna sin poder terminar

Sin darle ninguna oportunidad, velozmente Charizard había a travesado la cortina de humo con su puño cubierto en llamas tomando por sorpresa a Abomasnow y su entrenador.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Debido a la sorpresa no había podido reaccionar y recibió de lleno aquel poderoso ataque retrocediendo debido a la fuerza del puñetazo. Sin embargo, cuando alzo la mirada Charizard nuevamente se encontraba delante de él.

" _No debemos dejar que tomen distancia, tenemos que forzarlos a un combate cercano para evitar sus ataques tipo [Hielo]_ " pensó Red seriamente "¡Usa [Mega puño]!"

"¡Rápido, Abomasnow! ¡Usa [Puño certero]!" dijo Inverna

Ambos Pokémon cubrieron sus puños en energía y lanzaron sus ataques…

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El impacto entre ambos puñetazos fue tremendo, creo una fuerte onda de expansión y viento, cuarteando el suelo y produciendo un fuerte sonido. Sin embargo Charizard mantenía una superioridad notable que hiso que el brazo de Abomasnow fuese echo a un lado, dejándole expuesto.

"¡Usa [Puño fuego] y levántalo del suelo!" exclamo Red apuntando al aire con el índice

Charizard acato la indicación sin dudar, impactando un poderoso uppercut directo a la quijada de Abomasnow dañándole bastante y levantándole del suelo por la fuerza, mandándole a volar varios metros en el aire.

"¡Abomasnow, usa [Granizo]!" exclamo Inverna

Desde el aire, Abomasnow abrió los ojos y juntando ambos brazos cubrió su cuerpo en un aura azul celeste, generando de esta forma una gran cantidad de pequeñas rocas de hielo que velozmente fueron hacia Charizard para impactarle.

"¡[Onda ígnea]!" exclamo Red

Charizard dejó escapar una onda intensa de calor que rápidamente derritió todo el [Granizo] que Abomasnow le había lanzado. Al ver su ataque siendo contrarrestado, Abomasnow pudo percatarse de como Charizard extendía sus alas con majestuosidad.

"¡[Lanzallamas]!" exclamo Red

Charizard alzo la mirada, dejando escapar un poderoso torrente de llamas que fueron hacia su oponente engulléndole en una intensa ráfaga ardiente de llamas escarlatas. Pero esto estaba lejos de terminar, Red sabía que si le daba el tiempo de contra-atacar estarían en graves problemas, además de que Charizard sí que había sufrido algunos daños en sus combates anteriores, si había un momento para terminarlo…era ahora.

"¡Abomasnow, usa…!" dijo Inverna nerviosa

"¡[Envite ígneo]!" exclamo Red

Charizard cubrió su cuerpo nuevamente en un manto de intensas llamas escarlatas, batiendo sus alas con poderío desatando intensas ráfagas de aire caliente. Despego con poder, cuarteando el suelo y rápidamente fue hacia su adversario, impactándole con poder.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Tras recibir tremenda carga de poder Abomasnow salió despedido a un más alto en los aires, abrió los ojos a duras penas y logro ver a su oponente. Charizard batió sus alas nuevamente y desapareció de su mirada y cuando Abomasnow reacciono este ya se encontraba sobre él mirándole con la mirada de un depredador.

"Termínalo…" dijo Red apuntando el pulgar hacia abajo con seriedad "[Puño fuego]"

Cubriendo su puño en ardientes llamas, Charizard propino un tremendo puñetazo que impacto directamente en la espalda de Abomasnow. Debido a las llamas el cuerpo de Abomasnow fue cubierto en llamas mientras que el poder y fuerza del golpe le mando a volar con gran poder hacia el suelo y sin fuerzas para hacer nada, impacto contra el suelo con gran poder creando un cráter y alzando escombros.

Charizard después aterrizo lentamente delante de su entrenador, observando una nube de humo en espera para ver si su oponente seguía en pie. Sin embargo, después de una combinación como esa, teniendo la ventaja de [Tipo] y como habían supuesto…

 **[Abomasnow enemigo se ha debilitado]**

No había podido resistir.

"¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Una intensa ovación se escuchó por parte de los espectadores, Red simplemente suspiro con normalidad y después miro hacia el público, notando como sus compañeras le sonreían y felicitaban por la victoria con una gran sonrisa. El sonrió de igual manera y alzo el pulgar en su dirección, generando revuelo ya que sus fans pensaron que era para ellos.

Inverna simplemente no había podido creerse tal nivel de técnica y poder en una persona, sin embargo no estaba enojada ni mucho menos. Ella había echo todo lo que había podido y aunque había sido una victoria aplastante, Red había dado todo de sí para derrotarla y eso al menos la consolaba.

Metió a Abomasnow en su Pokéball y agradeció por su esfuerzo, después miro hacia su oponente notando como 4 hermosas chicas se le acercaban mientras Red regresaba a Charizard a su Pokéball después de un par de lamidas de este. Sonrió suavemente y fue hacia él.

"Estuviste increíble, Red" felicito Aura con una sonrisa

"Fue una buena pelea" dijo Blue sonriendo con las manos en la cintura "No esperaba menos de papa"

"Buen combate" dijo Maya sonriendo

"Una increíble muestra de habilidad, Red. Un espectáculo increíble" dijo Malta sonriéndole

"Chicas…" dijo Red sonriéndoles normalmente

"Ajem…"

Alguien llamo la atención del grupo y al mirar pudieron percatarse de como Inverna les miraba. Red le miro con normalidad, pero nuevamente había optado por mostrarse serio y frio debido a que no sabía tratar con extraños.

"Muchas felicitaciones por haber ganado, Red" dijo Inverna entregándole a Red una medalla "Esta es la [Medalla Carámbano] y es la prueba de que me has derrotado"

 **[Red ha recibido [Medalla Carámbano]]**

Red simplemente la acepto con normalidad y la guardo sin problema.

"Vaya, perdí de forma muy patética, ¿No?" dijo Inverna mientras rascaba su nuca con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas "Fui muy arrogante al pedirte un combate serio, lo siento"

Red observo eso con normalidad y en silencio. Normalmente simplemente se hubiese dado la vuelta y se hubiese ido, pero…había algunas cosas que quería decirle a esta chica. No era verdad, no había sido patética para nada, pero…no podía.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Miro por encima de su hombro hacia sus compañeras las cuales le sonrieron, entonces apretó su pantalón y como si fuese la cosa más difícil del mundo abrió la boca, articulando palabras hacia la líder de gimnasio.

"Tu…eres fuerte" dijo Red sonriendo suavemente "No pienso que hayas perdido de forma patética en lo absoluto, fue una buena pelea. La forma en que atacas y crees en la fortaleza de tus Pokémon es de admirar, enserio. Solo necesitas entrenar un poco más y estoy seguro que serás muy fuerte"

Los ojos de Inverna se abrieron cual platos y brillaron ante las palabras de Red. Brega le había dicho que era un chico frio de aspecto aterrorizante, pero que en el fondo era muy amable y parecía que no mentía en lo absoluto.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar eso y verle sonriendo suavemente le hiso sonrojarse bastante mientras desviaba la mirada. Llevo su mano hasta su cabello y comenzó a juguetear con una de sus coletas.

"¿E-Enserio piensas eso?" pregunto Inverna mirándole de re-ojo

"Si, solo necesitas practicar un poco más como combinar los ataques y estarás bien, definitivamente" dijo Red, parecía que después de todo esto no era tan difícil

"Y-Ya veo…"

Mientras Inverna estaba sonrojada, Red ladeaba la cabeza con confusión.

"¡Kyaaa~!"

Un grito llamo la atención del muchacho y al mirar pudo percatarse de un grupo de féminas, fans suyas acercándosele de golpe, rodeándole y tomándole de las manos con ojos brillantes y enormes sonrisas.

"¡Red, ¿Podríamos tomarnos una foto contigo?!" exclamo una de ellas

"¡Yo quiero ir primero!"

"¡No, yo!"

Red se puso ligeramente nervioso debido a la gran cantidad de chicas, normalmente se habría quedado en silencio y esto haría que todas se fueran, pero se estaba esforzando para abrirse a los demás, por lo tanto intento sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.

"Claro, porque no" dijo Red sonriendo

Alegremente el enorme grupo de féminas procedieron a tomarse fotos con el muchacho. Mientras tanto todo esto era observado por las 4 compañeras de este a un par de metros de donde todo pasaba, con expresiones serias y nerviosas.

"Sé que le dijimos que intentase abrirse más…" dijo Aura cruzándose de brazos

"Que lo protegeríamos si alguien se burlaba de él…" agrego Blue

"Que no se preocupara…" dijo Maya

"Y que digiera lo que quisiera decir" termino Maya

Miraron como el muchacho sonreía ante sus fans mientras se tomaba fotos.

" _Sin embargo…_ " pensó Aura llevándose la mano al rostro con nervios " _¿Podría ser que…?_ "

" _Nosotras…_ " pensó Blue

" _Acabamos…_ " pensó Maya

" _De crear…_ " Pensó Malta

Lo miraron sonriendo ante sus fans con los rostros cubiertos por sus manos, sudando por los nervios mientras miraban la deslumbrante sonrisa del muchacho que les aceleraba el corazón. Pensaron las 4 exactamente al mismo tiempo:

" _¿Podría ser que acabamos de crear un monstruo?_ "

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 _ **Muy buenas a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**_

 _ **Y si, sé que me tarde un millar de años en actualizar, pero ya no puedo decir nada para excusarme. Pondré esto en Facebook, pero igualmente lo pondré aquí, ya que a ustedes poco les importa, pero es la razón del por qué no actualice.**_

 _ **Bueno, sucede que en mi trabajo, porque si, trabajo aunque no lo crean, se estaba llevando a cabo una evaluación. Ya que, según palabras de mi jefe, yo era un trabajador destacado pese a ser relativamente nuevo, si, aunque no lo parezca soy bueno aprendiendo y esas cosas, por lo tanto me pidieron que durante enero y febrero me dedicara completamente al trabajo ya que se me estaría evaluando para un jugoso aumento.**_

 _ **Yo no sé cuántos de ustedes trabajen y entiendan que significa eso, puede que yo no tenga gastos exagerados, pero ganar más dinero nunca viene más, por lo tanto decidí que debía dedicarme al trabajo de lleno, descansando cuando pudiera para no bajar el ritmo y que mi evaluación fuese buena. De ahí que no hayan sabido nada de mi durante dos meses enteros, no fui yo, fue mi trabajo.**_

 _ **Y dejando aquí la explicación de por qué no pude actualizar y del por qué morí momentáneamente, este capítulo estuvo bastante bueno, por lo menos a mí me encanto el resultado pese a que venía queriendo escribirlo desde hace 2 meses xD**_

 _ **Y no desesperen que el desmadre empieza en los sig. Capítulos.**_

 _ **Bueno, pasemos a los reviews :v**_

 _ **FDGamerml:**_

 _ **Jajaja si, efectivamente, es regla general, nunca meterse con las waifus del prota.**_

 _ **Tacbon20:**_

 _ **Efectivamente, van a temblar con la furia de Red, no es por spoilear, pero va a ser épico xD**_

 _ **Selkova:**_

 _ **Pues sí, estaba tratando de hacer eso, porque pese a lo que parezca, la historia de Red no es tan simple como parece. Hay muchas cosas que quiero explicar sobre él, pero eso será después, de momento las chicas han roto una de las paredes del corazón de Red, pero aún no están del todo rotas.**_

 _ **Y sobre tu teoría, pues si…pero no.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard:**_

 _ **Eh…ni idea, lo primero que termine xD**_

 _ **TheGodDragon:**_

 _ **Gracias y pues…comenta más seguido xD**_

 _ **Tsuna Dragneel:**_

 _ **Efectivamente las futuras peleas van a ser épicas, lo aseguro completamente.**_

 _ **Prietar:**_

 _ **Dark Red xD**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que este igual. Como dije antes, la historia no es tan simple como parece, hay muchas circunstancias que quiero explicar sobre Red y los demás [Players], pero eso será después, la historia apenas comienza y podemos preparar bases para futuros eventos.**_

 _ **Krystyam091:**_

 _ **El lado vengador viene después :v**_

 _ **Sujeto Delta:**_

 _ **Sobre la idea, ya lo tengo planeado y no, desafortunadamente no será Gold pero igualmente considero que será bastante interesante y divertido para cuando suceda.**_

 _ **0Pablo1:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior y espero que este igualmente, tenía tiempo sin actualizar, espero que no hayan dejado de leerla xD**_

 _ **Y sobre Diamond, no es que su actitud sea contradictoria, sino que simplemente las cosas no se dieron de la forma en que pensaron, ya lo explicare después porque sé que de momento parece contradictorio, pero no es así ni mucho menos.**_

 _ **Y feliz cumpleaños súper tarde, colega.**_

 _ **Zar Romanov:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los halagos, colega.**_

 _ **Nox:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior.**_

 _ **Sobre Gold en el [Party], bueno, puede ser y no puede ser, quien sabe, ya lo veremos en la saga de [Johto] que es la que sigue de aquí.**_

 _ **Y no te preocupes, no planeo expandir el harem a niveles astronómicos, quiero mantenerlo bajo control tanto como pueda y no cagarla en ese aspecto…de nuevo xD**_

 _ **Pirata:**_

 _ **Pues eso lo veremos después, porque si o si Red tiene que decirles todo el desmadre en algún momento a las chicas.**_

 _ **Tej41:**_

 _ **Y aquí está el otro :V**_

 _ **Dragón Titánico:**_

 _ **Jajaja parece que los [Players] consiguieron el recibimiento que esperaba, no te precipites que de momento son odiados pero después los van a amar, lo aseguro completamente.**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas:**_

 _ **Y como siempre tu review, colega.**_

 _ **Espero que continúes leyendo la historia aunque no actualice tan rápido como otros, mi vida es un poco más complicada de lo que parece, honestamente xD**_

 _ **Y no te preocupes ya he desarrollado por completo la idea para hacer que esto sea Platino, ya lo veremos en los sig. Capítulos que va a haber un desmadre total en [Sinnoh].**_

 _ **Izanami123:**_

 _ **Ya veo, y si como dices, no entiendo una mierda xD**_

 _ **TEIET:**_

 _ **Ya no tengo ni idea de cómo están los horarios por el cambio de hora y ni hablar de mi horario ya que trabajo de noche y tengo el calendario tó movido xD.**_

 _ **Igualmente espero que hayas disfrutado del anterior y este igualmente.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Pues no estás del todo equivocado pero tampoco en lo correcto, ya lo veremos en los siguientes que empieza el desmadre. Y en cuanto tenga tiempo leo tu historia y te digo que pasa.**_

 _ **KRT215:**_

 _ **Efectivamente señor, habrá golpes y desmadre en los siguientes capítulos, ya está empezando lo bueno, esto es solo preparación. Solo en el siguiente podremos ver un poco jaja.**_

 _ **Demasiado bueno:**_

 _ **Bonito nick, eh.**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el anterior te haya gustado y espero que este de igual manera. Si estoy tratando de profundizar tanto como me sea posible en las relaciones, pero a lo mejor es demasiado aburrido o algo, ya veremos.**_

 _ **Sobre lo de mi otra historia de Pokémon, pues podrías enviarme un mensaje aquí o a mi cuenta de Facebook, respondo en ambas.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **No va a ser el "Poder de la amistad", sino el "Poder de la furia", si me entiendes xD**_

 _ **L-Black2:**_

 _ **Pues bienvenido y pese a que tardo millares de años en actualizar, espero que continúes siguiendo mi historia :D**_

 _ **Leonix644:**_

 _ **Me alegro que gustes de mi historia y agradezco los halagos. Tratare de tardar menos en actualizar para que no haya problemas xD y gracias por seguirme, colega.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso sería todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	17. Sinnoh 12-?

[Ciudad Puntaneva].

Después de haber derrotado a Inverna, la líder del gimnasio tipo [Hielo] de la ciudad, Red y su [Party] salieron del gimnasio Pokémon para continuar con su aventura por la región tal y como lo habían planeado.

La expresión del chico era normal, sin embargo sus 4 compañeras que le seguían un paso atrás mantenían los brazos cruzados, con las mejillas infladas a modo de puchero y la mirada desviada. Estaban molestas, pero en el fondo sabían que no había por qué estarlo, es decir, había sido su culpa.

"¿Chicas, pasa algo?" Red les pregunto girándose para mirarlas debido a su actitud "Están actuando extraño…"

"Nada" negaron las 4 al unísono con las mejillas infladas y la mirada desviada, claramente molestas

Red ladeo la cabeza con clara confusión, no entendía para nada el porqué de la actitud de sus compañeras.

"¿Están enojadas por que tarde mucho tomándome fotos con esas chicas?" Red pregunto eso con inocencia, pensando que esa podría ser la razón. Llevándose la mano a la nuca, rascándose con ligera vergüenza "Lo siento, es que ustedes dijeron que intentara abrirme más con la gente. Pero si no les gusta…"

"¡No es eso!" inmediatamente le interrumpieron ellas acercándosele bastante, sorprendiendo al chico

"¿Entonces qué pasa?"

Ellas retrocedieron un poco para calmar sus nervios y después miraron al chico, su mirada estaba confusa, claramente no entendía ni pio de lo que estaba sucediendo o del por qué ellas se encontraban molestas.

"N-Nosotras…" dijo Aura jugueteando con sus dedos de forma tierna "Po-Podríamos habernos puesto un poco celosas…"

"¿Celosas?" pregunto Red arqueando una ceja, confundido "¿Por qué?"

"Ya sabes, estabas hablando de forma muy calmada con esas chicas" dijo Blue sonriendo falsamente

"Solo lo hice porque ustedes me dijeron que lo intentara, no es que les haya dado atención especial o algo así"

"Lo sabemos y nos hace felices ver que estas intentando abrirte con los demás" esta vez Maya hablo, aunque sonrojada "Pero…"

"Supongo que aún no estamos acostumbradas a verte hablando con otras personas" expuso Malta sonriendo tiernamente, rascándose la mejilla "Nos acostumbramos a monopolizarte y ahora que estas abriéndote a los demás, nos pusimos celosas"

Al escuchar el porqué de sus celos o más bien su molestia el muchacho se les quedo mirando fijamente con sus brillantes ojos escarlatas. Después bajo la mirada ligeramente, dibujando una sonrisa suave en su rostro mientras estiraba las manos hacia ellas para acariciarles la cabeza gentilmente.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto Red sin darle mucha importancia

"E-Es muy importante para nosotras" dijo Aura apenada

"De cualquier forma. Incluso si ahora estoy tratando de abrirme hacia las personas, hay cosas que solo ustedes han visto, ¿No es así?"

Ellas ladearon la cabeza con confusión debido a las palabras del muchacho, Red después rasco su mejilla con vergüenza y desvió la mirada para evitar mirarles. En ese momento ellas entendieron que el muchacho se refería claramente a esas facetas de Red que solo ellas habían visto.

Las chicas rieron tiernamente ante las palabras del chico generándole un leve sonrojo.

"P-Pongámonos en marcha" dijo Red mientras comenzaba a caminar

Las chicas simplemente le siguieron mientras reían tiernamente.

Un par de minutos después el [Party] ya se encontraba parado en la entrada de la ciudad. Ya después de haber logrado su objetivo en este lugar y sin más cosas por hacer, tenían que continuar con su aventura según lo que Red recordaba que debían hacer.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Red, las cosas ya no serían como el recordaba.

¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING!

Un fuerte sonido sonó en la cabeza de Red, generando que este tuviese que sujetarse la cabeza debido al fuerte sonido. Sus compañeras le miraron preocupadas, pues al parecer él era el único que podía escuchar dicho sonido.

Confundido alzo la mirada y pudo percatarse de como la ventana de [Mapa] apareció por si sola ante él, parpadeando al son del fuerte sonido en su cabeza, como si intentase llamar su atención. Una vez el sonido ceso, Red retiro las manos de su cabeza y admiro la ventana de [Mapa] curioso.

Lo que vio le sorprendió hartamente.

3 iconos de color azul parpadeaban con fuerza en distintos lugares del mapa, como si intentasen llamar su atención desesperadamente. Y no era la primera vez que sucedía esto, recordaba el ver ese comportamiento en los iconos de aquella vez que Green estaba buscándole.

Sin embargo, no podía comprender por qué exactamente 3 iconos diferentes se comportaban de esa manera. Miro la posición en donde se encontraban los iconos parpadeando, reconociendo los tres sitios rápidamente como: [Lago Valor], [Lago Veraz] y el [Lago Agudeza].

Solo tuvo que pensar un poco para llegar a una conclusión que no le gustaba para nada y que deseaba que no fuera verdad y que sin embargo…era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡RING! ¡RING!

La [Pokénav] en su cintura comenzó a sonar con fuerza sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Red deslizo su mano hacia el artefacto, tomándolo y colocándolo en su oído a modo de teléfono, contestando la llamada solo para darse cuenta de que lo que había pensado era verdad.

*¡Red!* La voz de Israel se escuchó con agitación

"¿Israel?" Red respondió con nervios y dudas "¿Qué está pasando exactamente?"

*Lo lamento pero necesito de tu ayuda, estoy en el [Lago Agudeza]* Tan pronto Israel dijo eso, el icono que parpadeaba en dicho sitio en la ventana de [Mapa] se nombró como "Israel" *Vine a investigar acerca de los Pokémon legendarios que menciono el Prof. Serbal y encontré con que el Equipo Galaxia estaba haciendo de las suyas, parece que tienen planeado atrapar a los Pokémon, o por lo menos eso me parece…*

"Ya veo…"

*Lo siento, no te llamaría para pedir ayuda si solo fuera esto, pero…* Israel hiso una pausa mientras rechinaba los dientes *El Prof. Serbal acaba de llamarme, dijo que fue al [Lago Veraz] a investigar lo mismo, pero se encontró con el equipo Galaxia también, además parece ser que también se encuentran en el [Lago Valor]. Están atacando los tres lagos al mismo tiempo, Red*

Tan pronto Israel dijo eso el icono en el [Lago Valor] se nombró como "Prof. Serbal" confirmando las sospechas de Red.

*Intentare retrasar tanto como pueda al equipo Galaxia aquí en el [Lago Agudeza] pero me gustaría que ayudaras al Prof. Serbal en el [Lago Veraz], también quería pedirte que hicieras algo con el [Lago Valor], pero supongo que eso es algo imposible* Israel dijo eso mientras suspiraba *Eso es todo, espero que puedas ayudarme*

 **[La llamada finalizo]**

Al escuchar eso Red se quedó en silencio mientras comenzaba a sudar con nervios. Esto no era como él lo recordaba, sabía que el equipo Galaxia atacaba los tres lagos para capturar a los Pokémon legendarios, pero sin embargo no sabía que lo hacían todo al mismo tiempo. Por lo menos en los juegos podía fácilmente ir a por uno y luego a por los demás, no importaba porque de igual manera los [NPC] se quedarían esperando debido a que no podían moverse sin la presencia del [Player].

Pero esto ya no era un juego. Con el equipo Galaxia atacando los tres lagos al mismo tiempo ya no podía ir a por uno y luego por otro, si salvaba uno solo de los lagos los otros dos no podrían ser salvados. Estaba en una situación en la que jamás pensó estar, jamás espero esta clase de situación y desenlace.

Comenzó a sudar y a temblar lleno de nervios debido a la situación. En la ventana de [Mapa] los tres iconos parpadeaban con fuerza como si tratasen de llamarle, pidiéndole que fuera a esos lugares, pero ahora no podía hacer eso, por lo menos no a los tres al mismo tiempo, era imposible. Incluso si trataba de apurarse, perdería bastante tiempo solo salvando uno de los lagos y para cuando llegara al otro, ya todo habría terminado.

Con cada parpadeo de los iconos pidiendo por su presencia sus nervios y el latir de su corazón aumentaba.

" _¿Q-Q-Que hago?_ " pensaba Red mientras observaba la ventana de [Mapa] y sudaba a montones " _¿C-Cual lago salvo? ¿Hace alguna diferencia si salvo uno solo? ¿Debo ignorarlos e ir directamente a la base del equipo Galaxia? ¿Pero qué pasa si ya no están y capturaron a los tres legendarios de los lagos? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_ "

Mientras temblaba y pensaba desesperadamente en que hacer, sus compañeras le tomaron de la mano para distraerle, generando que este plasmase sus desesperados y nerviosos ojos color carmesí en ellas, sorprendiéndoles.

"¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Red?" pregunto Aura curiosa por el estado de él

"Mencionaste a Israel y te quedaste callado" dijo Blue curiosa

"¿Algo el paso a Israel, Red?" Maya hablo igualmente

"¿Acaso es algo malo?" Malta termino con preocupación

Red les miro con seriedad, no estaba seguro sobre si debía decirles o no, ya sabía a la perfección que sus compañeras no le dejarían hacerse de la vista gorda ante estos eventos y personalmente él no quería hacerlo, sin embargo, en esta situación, no tenía idea de que exactamente hacer y en desesperación y duda, decidió decirles para ver si podía llegar a una conclusión.

"El equipo Galaxia está atacando los tres lagos; [Lago Veraz], [Lago Valor] y [Lago Agudeza]" dijo Red sorprendiéndoles hartamente "Israel está en el [Lago Agudeza] intentando retrasarlos sin embargo el Prof. Serbal está en el [Lago Veraz] y parece que el equipo Galaxia también está ahí, además de que parece que también están atacando el [Lago Valor]. Al parecer están buscando capturar a los tres legendarios de los lagos"

"E-Eso es…" dijo Aura nerviosa por la situación

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?" dijo Blue igualmente nerviosa

"No lo sé" Red negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía las uñas " _Incluso si salvamos uno de los lagos los otros dos van a caer, además, dudo que Israel pueda encargarse del equipo Galaxia por sí mismo, debemos ayudarle, también está el Prof. Serbal en el [Lago Veraz] que necesita ayuda y necesitamos encargarnos de los que están en el [Lago Valor]. Pero…no puedo pensar en una forma de encargarnos de los tres al mismo tiempo, es imposible_ "

Mientras Red trataba desesperadamente de pensar en una solución sus compañeras se quedaron mirándole con nervios, comprendían lo difícil de la situación y el porqué de sus nervios, no era una situación sencilla ni mucho menos, conocían perfectamente los riesgos que estaban corriendo y aun así, ellas solo pudieron pensar en una sola estrategia para lidiar con este problema.

"Entonces…" Aura hablo con determinación, mirando al pelinegro seriamente "Deja que nosotras nos encarguemos de los lagos"

"¿Eh?" Red se confundió por las palabras de su compañera "¿De que estas hablando?"

"Deja que nosotras nos encarguemos de salvar los lagos"

"Eso es buena idea" dijo Blue apoyando la idea de Aura

"Es cierto" dijo Maya sonriendo

"Justo en eso estaba pensando" termino Malta sonriendo ampliamente

Pensando lógicamente era la única opción en esta situación. Por supuesto era imposible para Red salvar todos los lagos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, si sus compañeras se encargaban de salvar los demás lagos, incluso si Red iba a uno solo, podrían salvar los 3 al mismo tiempo sin ningún problema.

Una muy buena idea por supuesto.

Sin embargo la expresión preocupada y nerviosa en el rostro de Red no desapareció ni mucho menos, es más, incluso se puso aún más nervioso ante esa sugerencia. Las chicas se confundieron y rápidamente su humor se vino abajo debido a la expresión del chico, al menos para ellas era una excelente idea para lidiar con esta situación pero al ver la expresión de Red dudaron de ello.

Pero no había razón para su duda, indiscutiblemente esa era la mejor idea y opción para esta situación.

Y no era que esa idea solo se hubiese pasado por la cabeza de las chicas, claro que no. Red también la había pensado en el momento en que supo que estaban atacando los 3 lagos al mismo tiempo. Y es que era lógico, la única manera de salvar los tres lagos al mismo tiempo era yendo a ellos al mismo tiempo, para una sola persona seria imposible, pero para su [Party] compuesto de 4 personas por supuesto que no lo seria.

Sin embargo su expresión preocupada y nerviosa ya no era solo por lo complicada de la situación, sino porque esa idea ahora había sido dicha. Él la había pensado desde antes y si no la había dicho había sido por una sola razón, una simple y sencilla razón.

Estaba preocupado.

No por los lagos o él, sino por ellas.

Jamás pensó que llegaría a sentirse de esta manera con el simple hecho de pensar en mandar a estas chicas a combatir. Últimamente había sido de esta manera, cada vez que ellas peleaban con los entrenadores de las rutas él se encontraba increíblemente incómodo y nervioso, lo que le confundía bastante ya que antes no era de esa manera.

Sin saberlo había comenzado a preocuparse por ellas de una manera exagerada, ahora el solo hecho de pensar en ellas librando un combate sin su presencia le provocaba unos nervios y preocupación insanos, era increíble.

Sin embargo él sabía perfectamente que esa era la única manera de lidiar con este problema, tenía que enviarlas a salvar los lagos si quería lidiar con este problema.

Abrió su boca para proceder a decirles que hacer, pero, las palabras no salieron de su boca. Sabía perfectamente que esto era lo correcto y que era la única manera, pero aun así no fue capaz de articular una sola palabra. Apretó los puños mientras sudaba en gran cantidad, mirando el suelo intentando decirles que fueran a salvar los lagos, pero sus palabras no querían salir de su boca.

Entonces pudo sentir como le sujetaban de las manos y en ese instante su cuerpo entero dejo de temblar. Sorprendido alzo la mirada, notando como sus compañeras le tomaban de las manos con una expresión seria en su rostro, para después dedicarle una cálida y suave sonrisa que extrañamente tranquilizo su corazón.

"Tienes que confiar en nosotras, Red" dijo Aura mirándole

"Personalmente me siento halagada de que te preocupes tanto por mi…" dijo Blue mostrándose ligeramente avergonzada, pero inmediatamente mirando al chico con una suave sonrisa "Sin embargo, no somos unas niñas o tus hijas, Red. Somos tus compañeras, debes confiar en nosotras"

"Y-Yo aún no soy muy fuerte y m-mi confianza es un poco…" dijo Maya tartamudeando, pero inmediatamente apretando la mano del chico con determinación "Pero sé que puedo hacerlo, debes confiar en mi"

"Sabemos que estas preocupado por nosotras, pero ahora no es momento para eso" dijo Malta mirándole con una sonrisa comprensiva "¿No nos entrenaste para esta clase de situación? Tienes que confiar en nosotras…"

Al escucharles decir esas cosas abrió los ojos cual platos. Tenían razón, la razón original del por qué Red había decidido entrenarlas era para esto, para que ellas fuesen capaces de lidiar con cualquier situación en su ausencia, que fuesen independientes y autosuficientes, para…

Para poder confiar en ellas.

"Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo fuerte que somos, entonces, por favor…" dijeron ellas al unísono, suplicando con determinación "Confía en nosotras, Red"

En ese instante y por arte de magia, toda su duda y nerviosismo desapareció. Recordó, por supuesto no le había gustado para nada aquella ocasión en que dejo a Aura a cargo del problema con Groudon y Kyogre, pero si ella no hubiese estado ahí la ciudad hubiese sido destruida y él no hubiese llegado a tiempo con Rayquaza.

Un recuerdo breve de sus entrenamientos diarios le hiso recordar algo que olvido brevemente, él sabía perfectamente lo fuertes que ellas eran. Sabía que esto no era un problema, ellas podían hacerlo sin problema, entonces…

¿Por qué estaba dudando?

"Está bien" dijo Red suspirando con resignación, mostrando una sonrisa suave en sus labios "Voy a confiar en ustedes…"

Al escuchar eso las chicas esbozaron una inmensa sonrisa llena de alegría. Ellas sabían que después de lo que sucedió anteriormente Red había estado actuando de forma sobre-protectora con ellas, era imposible que no notasen sus miradas nerviosas y preocupadas cada vez que estas combatían.

Personalmente ellas encontraban que esa preocupación exagerada era linda y en cierto punto les halagaba, sin embargo, ellas no querían eso. Por supuesto que ser protegidas era un privilegio del que no les molestaría gozar, sin embargo, después de lo que había sucedido se habían percatado de que ellas no eran las únicas que necesitaban protección.

Un aspecto feroz y una habilidad para el combate impresionante, Red no parecía necesitar protección alguna. Pero después de lo que había sucedido, ellas sabían perfectamente que era tan frágil como fuerte, tan feroz como tímido y tan protector como asustadizo. No querían una relación en las que ellas solo eran protegidas.

Ellas querían ser protegidas, pero también querían protegerlo.

Y en esta situación, el finalmente las había reconocido, aceptado sus habilidades y fortalezas. No como niñas indefensas a proteger, sino como mujeres capaces y autosuficientes, como compañeras.

Finalmente las había aceptado como compañeras iguales y eso por supuesto que les alegraba.

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer, Red?" ellas preguntaron eso con entusiasmo

Red las miro con una expresión seria. Desde un inicio no quería aceptar la idea de enviarlas a ellas a lidiar con los lagos y aún tenía sus dudas, pero sacudiendo su cabeza despejo todas sus dudas y se puso en marcha. Y aunque era una idea que no quería aceptar, ya tenía el plan completamente preparado para lidiar con esta situación.

Asintió para sí mismo y mirando a sus compañeras que mostraban determinación en sus miradas procedió a explicar su plan.

"Malta" dijo Red mirando a la mencionada, quien rápidamente presto atención "Quiero que vayas al [Lago Agudeza] y apoyes a Israel a lidiar con el equipo Galaxia. No está muy lejos, por lo tanto deberías ser capaz de llegar sin problema incluso sin [Vuelo]"

"¿Está saliendo de la ciudad, no?" pregunto Malta con normalidad, asintiendo para sí misma "Esta bien, entiendo"

"Maya" Red rápidamente miro a la mencionada, quien nerviosa y tímida le prestó atención "Quiero que tu vayas al [Lago Veraz] y ayudes al Prof. Serbal con el equipo Galaxia. Está un poco lejos considerando que está cerca de [Pueblo Hojaverde], pero Staraptor es lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a tiempo"

"E-Entiendo, lo haré" dijo Maya asintiendo para sí misma mientras apretaba los puños determinada

"Aura y Blue" Red miro al dúo, que con seriedad y determinación le miro con atención "Quiero que ustedes dos vayan al [Lago Valor] y acaben con el equipo Galaxia. Habrá bastante de ellos, por lo tanto, no se contengan y acaben con ellos"

"Si, entendido" dijeron Blue y Aura al unísono, haciendo brillar sus ojos con seriedad

"Recuerden, el objetivo del equipo Galaxia es capturar a los tres Pokémon legendarios, no necesitan encargarse de ellos completamente, si logran liberar a los Pokémon legendarios entonces es una victoria y procedan a salir del lugar"

"Entendido" asintieron todas ellas al unísono

Tan pronto se les habían asignado sus respectivos papeles y ellas los habían aceptado, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a saltar alegremente por la confianza y misión que Red les había indicado. Una acción un poco infantil, pero que era tierna en ellas.

Red simplemente suspiro levemente al verles saltando alegremente y llevo sus manos a la cintura con resignación. Fue entonces que mientras miraba a sus compañeras saltando alegremente, una ilusión de ellas siendo alejadas de su lado se hiso presente en su mirar.

Una gota de sudor se escurrió por su mejilla y entonces…

Tomo las manos de sus compañeras con ambas manos, sorprendiendo al cuarteto. Ellas iban a decir algo, pero al sentir el temblor en las manos y el cuerpo de Red le miraron sorprendidas. Red, tembloroso y nervioso, inclino su cabeza y junto su frente con las manos de ellas, susurrando con una voz quebrada:

"Por favor…tengan cuidado"

Ellas se quedaron en silencio unos instantes y después invirtieron los papeles, siendo ellas las que tomaban ahora las manos de Red, sorprendiendo al chico que alzo su mirada solo para reflejar los rostros de estas sonriendo ampliamente en sus brillosos y preocupados ojos escarlatas.

"No te preocupes por nosotras, estaremos de bien" dijo Aura acariciando gentilmente la mano del chico contras u mejilla

"Somos fuertes, fuimos entrenadas por el gran campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn]" dijo Blue divertida

"E-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes" dijo Maya asintiendo con la cabeza

"Vamos a estar bien, no te preocupes" dijo Malta riendo un poco avergonzada "Verte tan preocupado por nosotras me hace sentir avergonzada"

Al escuchar eso sus nervios nuevamente desaparecieron y esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro asintió para ellas, confiando completamente en ellas. Se soltó de su agarre y con normalidad les dio la espalda, alejándose un par de pasos y sacando con normalidad a Charizard.

"Ah" dijo Blue alzando el índice "Ahora que me doy cuenta, nosotras vamos a encargarnos de los tres lagos, pero… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer tu, Red?"

"¿Yo?" pregunto Red sin mirarle, acariciando el hocico de su Pokémon con normalidad "Yo…"

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de las cuatro y una inmensa presión se hiso presente en el lugar. Ante ellas pudieron observar a Red mirándoles con esos serios y sombríos ojos color carmesí brillando con gran fuerza, con su cuerpo cubierto por un inmenso manto de aura oscura, con Charizard justo detrás suyo con esos ojos color zafiro brillando de igual manera.

Una imagen aterradora.

"Voy a acabar con este problema desde la raíz" dijo Red seriamente "Voy a ir a la base el equipo Galaxia y voy a destruirlos por completo"

Esas palabras sumadas a su aspecto harían que cualquiera quisiera huir de ahí aterrado, pero para las chicas ese aspecto o más bien, esa actitud que Red acostumbraba tomar durante los combates Pokémon era algo que ellas simplemente no podían evitar adorar.

Amaban esa faceta de Red, al igual que todas las demás.

Inevitablemente esbozaron una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros para acto seguido agitar su mano diciendo al unísono:

"Mucha suerte, Red"

Red devolvió la sonrisa con un gesto de mano idéntico para después girarse hacia su Pokémon para proceder a montarle. Curiosamente Charizard miro a su entrenador con confusión debido a la expresión complicada que Red tenia, no podía mentir y aunque delante de ellas había actuado muy bien, aún estaba bastante preocupado por ellas.

Charizard conociendo perfectamente a su entrenador le empujo ligeramente con la cabeza llamando la atención del chico que le miro confundido, Red entonces pudo percatarse de como su Pokémon le incitaba con la mirada que fuera hacia las chicas e hiciese lo debido.

Red sonrió al entender lo que su Pokémon trataba de decir y le acarició nuevamente para después girarse y mirar a las chicas. Estas, claramente confundidas por la mirada de Red, ladearon la cabeza al no saber el porqué de la mirada del chico.

Lentamente el pelinegro se encamino hasta donde ellas se encontraban, debido a su altura ellas le miraron hacia arriba para ver de qué se trataba y el por qué había regresado a ellas, solo para abrir los ojos cual platos ante las acciones del muchacho.

CHUUU~

Tomándolas por completa sorpresa, una a una Red fue besándoles gentilmente en la frente, dejándolas en completo shock sin poder procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Para cuando beso a Malta, la última de ellas, ellas solo pudieron llevar su mano hasta la zona besada mientras le miraban, notando una mirada suave y gentil adornando el rostro del muchacho.

"Es mi amuleto de buena suerte" dijo Red dándose la vuelta mientras se despedía con la mano, montándose en el lomo de su Charizard que rápidamente comenzó a batir sus alas desplegando una fuerte corriente de viento "Cuídense…"

Un solo aleteo de las alas del reptil naranja fue más que suficiente para elevarle varios metros en el aire y después proceder a surcar los batos cielos de [Sinnoh] con gran velocidad. Unos instantes después de haber despegado, Charizard abrió su hocico para dejar escapar una especie de burla en su propio idioma, debido al aspecto de su entrenador.

Red, montado sobre el lomo de Charizard, tenía el rostro más rojo que sus ojos y expulsaba una gran cantidad de vapor de su cabeza. Temblaba mientras intentaba cubrí su rostro con las manos.

" _¿Por qué hice eso?_ " se preguntaba en su interior con enorme vergüenza " _Yo solo quería liberar un poco de mis nervios y termine haciendo eso…espero que no les haya molestado_ "

Regresando a tierra firme, las 4 chicas aún estaban en shock por las acciones del muchacho y continuaban admirando el cielo en la dirección en la que él se había ido volando. Instantes después reaccionaron llevándose las manos al rostro para intentar inútilmente de cubrir su enorme sonrojo mientras pensaban al unísono:

" _¡Que tramposooo~!_ "

Unos segundos después cuando la vergüenza se les paso retiraron las manos de sus rostros y se miraron entre ellas, riéndose divertidas debido al estado en el que ese chico las había dejado con una simple acción.

"Bueno, supongo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha" dijo Aura sonriendo

"Si" asintió Blue con normalidad

"M-Mucha suerte" dijo Maya con nervios

"Tranquila, Maya" dijo Malta sonriéndole "Lo harás bien"

"E-Eso espero…"

Aura, Blue y Maya sacaron sus Pokéball para liberar en el lugar a Pidgeot, Fearow y Staraptor. Las chicas se montaron sobre sus respectivos Pokémon y después miraron a la peli-verde con una sonrisa y el pulgar bien alzado.

"Nos vemos luego, Malta" dijo Aura "Mucha suerte

"Gracias chicas, lo mismo digo" dijo Malta agitando la mano para despedirles "Mucha suerte y cuídense"

"Si…"

Los Pokémon comenzaron a batir sus alas con poder generando una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Rápidamente comenzaron a tomar altura para después proceder a surcar los cielos con gran velocidad hacia sus respectivos objetivos, desapareciendo en la distancia.

Malta se quedó mirando en esa dirección unos segundos para después mirar sus manos y apretar los puños, dándose ánimos a si misma asintió con la cabeza y miro hacia la salida de la ciudad.

"Muy bien, hagamos esto…" dijo Malta sacando una Pokéball con determinación

Dejando caer la Pokéball Malta libero a Luxray. El Pokémon [Eléctrico] dejo escapar un aullido al haber salido de su Pokéball, confundiéndose ligeramente de no encontrarse en medio de una batalla Pokémon, girándose hacia su entrenadora que le acaricio gentilmente.

"Hay un lugar al que necesito llegar rápidamente…" dijo Malta sonriéndole a su Pokémon "¿Podrías ayudarme?"

Luxray asintió sin dudar ante las palabras de su entrenadora, inclinándose ligeramente para permitirle montarle. Malta sonrió y se montó sobre el lomo de su Pokémon, el cual rápidamente comenzó a correr por la ciudad en dirección a la salida mientras Malta se sujetaba de su pelaje con fuerza.

* * *

[Ruta 217].

Después de salir de la ciudad montada sobre el lomo de Luxray, Malta se puso en marcha velozmente a través de la ruta. El nivel de la nieve aún continuaba un poco alto, pero debido a que se encontraba montada sobre el lomo de Luxray logro recorrer la ruta sin dificultad en cuestión de minutos.

Al cabo de unos minutos de haber recorrido la ruta Luxray de la nada se detuvo sorprendiendo a su entrenadora, ocultándose velozmente entre unos arbustos que había cerca. Malta, extrañada por la actitud de su Pokémon, ya que este se había ocultado de la nada y había comenzado a gruñir, se asomó cautelosamente entre los arbustos sorprendiéndose.

A paso rápido, pudo percatarse de un grupo de miembros del equipo Galaxia caminando a través de la ruta, adentrándose en un camino donde la hierba era un poco más alta y no era cualquier camino, sino que era precisamente el camino que conducía al [Lago Agudeza].

"Eso es…" dijo Malta sorprendiéndose "¿Refuerzos?"

Espero hasta que estos saliesen de su campo de visión para ponerse en marcha nuevamente, avanzando un poco más lento en comparación debido a que aún existía el riesgo de encontrarles. Tras un par de segundos de haberlos seguido entre los arbustos y en completo silencio, Malta se pudo percatar de como el grupo de miembros de Galaxia se detenía en lo que parecía ser la entrada al lago.

"Ustedes vayan a apoyar a nuestra comandante Ceres" indico uno de los miembros de Galaxia señalando con el dedo "Nosotros montaremos guardia…"

"Si…"

Un puñado de miembros del equipo Galaxia rápidamente se pusieron en marcha hacia el lago mientras unos cuantos se quedaron montando guardia en la entrada, sacando de sus Pokéball algunos cuantos Purugly que comenzaron a montar guardia.

"Parece ser que Israel está causando algunos problemas en el lago, eh…" dijo Malta mirando a su Pokémon que asintió a sus palabras "Necesitamos apoyarlo, pero…"

El fuerte de Malta no era el ataque, su Pokémon principal era Blissey, uno de los Pokémon con mayor cantidad de [Ps] y defensa especial, ella acostumbraba pelear en combates dobles haciendo de tanque mientras que su compañero se encargaba del ataque, pero en peleas 1 contra 1 era cuando la cosa se ponía complicada.

Ciertamente había capturado a Luxray y algunos otros Pokémon cuyo fuerte estaba más enfocado al ataque para poder superar esta debilidad, por sugerencia de Red más que nada, pero de momento no había logrado nada y aun le era complicado entablar combates de forma individual.

Comenzó a dudar de su propia capacidad y bajo la mirada, pero inmediatamente la imagen sonriente de Red vino a su cabeza. Él confiaba en ella y en sus capacidades, por lo tanto, si Red decía que ella estaba más que preparada para hacerlo, ella sin ninguna duda debía estarlo. Dudaría de ella, pero jamás dudaría de Red.

Sonrió de forma confiada y acariciando la melena de su Pokémon se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que sus ojos de color esmeralda comenzaban a brillar con gran poder, inmediatamente un manto de aura celeste cubrió su cuerpo como representación de su gran determinación y sin ninguna duda junto a su Pokémon se dispuso a salir y enfrentarlos.

Los Purugly que se encontraban montando inmediatamente sintieron un poderoso escalofrió en su cuerpo, debido a que estos Pokémon eran cazadores por naturaleza inmediatamente pudieron percatarse de la presencia de la peli-verde y su Pokémon, erizando el pelaje de su cuerpo y apretando a un más la cola en su cintura para verse más imponente e intimidante.

Los miembros del equipo Galaxia reaccionaron inmediatamente ante las advertencias de sus Pokémon y se pusieron en guardia en dirección hacia donde sus Pokémon indicaban amenaza. Fue entonces que pudieron ver como de entre los arbustos una hermosa chica de cabellera larga de color verde y ojos esmeraldas comenzaba a salir lentamente acompañada por un Luxray, pero lejos de sorprenderse, sintieron un poderoso escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpos.

Malta salió de entre los arbustos con sus ojos brillando con poder, con ese manto de aura celeste cubriendo su cuerpo como muestra de su gran espíritu combativo y determinación, además de una mirada llena de seriedad. Luxray le acompañaba con el cuerpo cubierto en relámpagos y su pelaje erizado, mostrando sus afilados colmillos y con sus ojos brillando con gran poder de igual manera.

"Necesito pasar al [Lago Agudeza]…" dijo Malta con un tono de voz suave, pero sorprendentemente intimidante "¿Sera que pueden dejarme pasar?"

Los miembros del equipo Galaxia solo atinaron a tragar saliva por el aspecto tan intimidante que esta mujer tenía, sus Pokémon atinaron a gruñirle a Luxray al mismo tiempo que este respondía con gruñidos de igual manera.

"Lo siento pero este lugar se encuentra resguardado bajo el control del equipo Galaxia y recibimos órdenes de no dejar pasar absolutamente a nadie…" uno de los miembros presentes dio un paso adelante "Retírate…"

"Parece que las negociaciones fallaron, Luxray…" dijo Malta mirando a su Pokémon

Luxray respondió con un fuerte gruñido, rasgando el suelo con sus garras al mismo tiempo que los relámpagos de su cuerpo incrementaban en poder y cantidad, haciendo retroceder a sus oponentes un paso.

"Supongo que tendremos que recurrir a la violencia…" dijo Malta mostrándose seria

Los miembros del equipo Galaxia intercambiaron miradas con Malta unos segundos en completo silencio, sintiendo como una intensa presión invisible se hacía presente. De igual manera Luxray y los Purugly se miraron entre ellos gruñéndose mutuamente y rasgando el suelo con sus garras quizá como un intento de reto.

"¡Purugly, usa [Arañazo]!"

"¡Usa [Cola férrea]!"

"¡Usa [Cuchillada]!"

"¡Usa [Garra umbría]!"

Desatando una ráfaga de ataques en su contra, el grupo de Purugly no dudo un solo instante en abalanzarse velozmente hacia Luxray efectuando sus ataques con clara intención de lastimarle. Luxray y Malta observaron eso con seriedad y esperando hasta el último momento:

"Luxray, usa [Chispazo]"

¡RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

El Pokémon lanzo un poderoso rugido que por sí solo estremeció a los Purugly que le atacaban, dejándoles ligeramente en shock. Después concentro toda la energía eléctrica que le cubría, generando una poderosa ráfaga de relámpagos que velozmente fueron hacia ellos impactándoles de lleno.

Tan pronto el ataque les impacto sintieron la intensa carga eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos y debido al poder del ataque hubo una pequeña explosión y onda de choque que les mando a volar hacia atrás, quedando delante de sus entrenadores.

Malta pudo ver como los Purugly caían al suelo con algo de daño, pero rápidamente se pusieron de pie sin ningún problema mayor lo que le hiso dibujar una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

" _Según la [Pokédex] Purugly puede aprender algunos ataques tipo [Eléctrico], así que es de esperar que tenga alguna resistencia a estos…_ " pensó Malta suspirando " _Después de todo todos esos repasos con Red rinden sus frutos…_ "

Por supuesto Red no solo les enseñaba como combatir, sino que también les estaba instruyendo sobre los distintos tipos de Pokémon y las respectivas debilidades de cada uno. Y como tarea para cada una, les había encomendado estudiar profundamente todas y cada una de las entradas de la [Pokédex] para estar familiarizados con todos los Pokémon y poder saber cómo enfrentarles.

Pero esto ya recaía sobre cada una, cada una de ellas estudiaba tanto como quisiera por lo tanto había algunas que sabían más que otras y vice-versa, pero si Malta podía jactarse de algo era de que había estudiado a fondo la [Pokédex].

Los Purugly comenzaron a gruñir nuevamente para mostrar que estaban en condiciones más que capaces de continuar causando que Luxray respondiese de la misma manera. Malta simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro al ver que no sería tan sencillo y se dispuso de esa manera a tener esta pelea.

"¡Purugly usa [Rapidez]!"

Fue una orden general ya que todos los Purugly inmediatamente generaron una gran cantidad de estrellas de energía que no dudaron un instante en aproximarse velozmente hacia Luxray, sin embargo Malta no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

"¡Luxray, usa [Rayo]!" indico Malta extendiendo su brazo hacia adelante

Inmediatamente Luxray cubrió su cuerpo nuevamente con una gran cantidad de relámpagos, miro la enorme cantidad de estrellas que se le aproximaban y desatando un enorme y poderoso relámpago cargado de electricidad impacto contra todas estas generando una gran explosión.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

La explosión genero una espesa nube de humo.

* * *

[Lago Agudeza].

En el interior del lago la cosa no se encontraba mejor que en el exterior. El lugar que era un lago pequeño y simple, con solo una pequeña porción de tierra, pero que tenía un fuerte significado para la gente de [Sinnoh] se encontraba lleno cráteres que emanaban humo.

En el lugar un Torterra se encontraba deslizándose por el lugar mientras se escondía dentro de su caparazón, haciéndolo girar para moverse con rapidez y de esa manera esquivar decenas de ataques que amenazaban con impactarle pero por suerte solo le rozaban causándole menor daño.

De la nada un feroz torrente de llamas amenazo con impactarle causando que el Pokémon [Planta] reaccionase rápidamente y dando un gran salto hacia atrás arrastrase los pies unos metros para detenerse delante de su entrenador, Israel.

Israel se mostraba con una expresión preocupada, nervioso y algo enojado. Su cuerpo mostraba signos de batalla puesto que tenía rasguños y algo de suciedad en su cuerpo, además de que algunas de sus prendas estaban ligeramente rasgadas, pero no era nada grave.

"Malditos…" dijo Israel rechinando los dientes, respirando de forma agitada "¿Cómo se atreven a hacer estas cosas?"

Sus palabras no iban a la nada y estaban dirigidas hacia la persona que se encontraba atacándole. La persona que le enfrentaba resulto no ser otra más que Ceres, una de las tres comandantes del equipo Galaxia.

La mujer de extravagante cabello rosado se encontraba sonriendo confiada, con un Skuntank delante suyo. Y no estaba sola, sino que se encontraba rodeada por un puñado de miembros del equipo Galaxia que estaban apoyándole durante su combate, por lo tanto había un gran grupo de Purugly, Golbat y Bronzong en el sitio que le enfrentaban al mismo tiempo.

Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, sino que en manos de la mujer se encontraba lo que parecía ser una especie de jaula con rejas eléctricas o por lo menos eso parecía, el problema no era la jaula, sino lo que había en su interior. Ya que se trataba de un pequeño Pokémon de color gris azulado, aunque su cabeza era de color amarillo con una gema escarlata en la frente, con dos colas y ambas con una gema en cada una.

Se trataba de Uxie, uno de los tres Pokémon legendarios de los lagos, representando la sabiduría.

"¡Dejen ir a Uxie inmediatamente!" exclamo Israel apuntándoles con el índice, mostrando enojo en su rostro "¡No tienen ningún derecho a capturarle y usarlo para sus planes!"

"Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero nuestro señor Helio nos ha ordenado capturar a los tres Pokémon legendarios de los lagos y cuando lo logremos obtendrá un poder increíble con el que reinara sobre toda [Sinnoh]" Ceres se jacto de ese hecho con burla, mirando de re-ojo a Uxie en la jaula "Y este Pokémon es solo el primer paso en nuestro plan para cambiar el mundo. No permitiremos que un mocoso se entrometa en nuestros planes…"

Inmediatamente Ceres y los demás miembros del equipo Galaxia indicaron a sus Pokémon atacar, causando que el inmenso grupo de Pokémon rápidamente se pusiera en guardia para proceder a atacarle. Israel simplemente retrocedió un paso junto a su Pokémon, rechinando los dientes y sudando bastante.

Llevo su mano hasta su cinturón, pero ya no tenía ningún otro Pokémon, todos se encontraban fuera de combate a excepción de Torterra.

" _Fui ingenuo…_ " pensó Israel recordando brevemente el momento cuando el equipo Galaxia capturo a Uxie " _No pensé en las consecuencias y solo salte para intentar evitar que atrapasen a Uxie y fracase. Como resultado ahora solo tengo a Torterra y me encuentro superado en número, además…_ "

Israel pudo percatarse de como su Pokémon respiraba de forma agitada y temblaba, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Después de haber luchado durante un tiempo contra tantos oponentes había llegado a su límite.

" _Maldición…_ " pensó Israel apretando los puños y los dientes, bajando la mirada " _Yo…no pude hacer nada por Uxie…_ "

Resignado simplemente observo como todos los Pokémon del equipo Galaxia se lanzaban hacia él y su Pokémon con el objetivo de acabarles. Ambos a sabiendas de que no podrían ganar cerraron los ojos y se dispusieron a recibir los ataques, pero antes de que estos les impactasen.

CRACK

Un huevo cayo en medio de Torterra y los Pokémon del equipo Galaxia, rompiéndose y generando un sonido curioso que llamo la atención de Israel. Cuando el rubio miro la entrada al lago, solo alcanzo a percibir un veloz y poderoso relámpago que sin dudar arremetió con poder hacia los Pokémon del equipo Galaxia, impactándoles y mandándoles a volar en una gran explosión.

Israel se cubrió del aire con los brazos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando la nube de humo se disipo pudo percatarse de la presencia de un Luxray envuelto en relámpagos delante de Torterra, gruñendo hacia el equipo Galaxia.

"¡Israel!"

Una melodiosa voz dijo su nombre y cuando este miro en esa dirección pudo percatarse de como Malta, una de las compañeras de viaje de Red, se le aproximaban corriendo junto a un Blissey.

"¿Malta?" dijo Israel confundido "¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Red me envió a apoyarte" dijo Malta llegando a donde Israel, sonriendo suavemente "Dijo que necesitarías apoyo y por eso vine…"

"¿Red te envió? ¡¿Y qué hay de los demás lagos?!"

"No te preocupes, mis compañeros fueron a ellos…"

"¿Maya, Aura y Blue?" pregunto Israel sorprendido "¿Y qué hay de Red, donde esta él?"

"Red dijo que iría a terminar con este problema desde la raíz…" dijo Malta sonriendo, mirando hacia donde los miembros del equipo Galaxia y Ceres con seriedad "Está en camino al cuartel del equipo Galaxia para terminar con ellos de una vez por todas…"

"Red…" dijo Ceres temblando, abriendo los ojos con miedo y sorpresa "¡¿Red está en camino al cuartel general, a donde nuestro gran líder, Helio?!"

Inmediatamente la figura oscura y aquellos ojos color rojo carmesí de Red se hiso presente ante Ceres, estremeciéndola por completo y generando que estas tuviese que tragar saliva debido a los nervios.

"Sin embargo antes debemos encargarnos de este problema…" dijo Malta mirando a Torterra "Blissey, usa [Pulso cura] en Torterra"

Inmediatamente Blissey acato a indicación enviando un aura curativa sobre Torterra que sintió inmediatamente como se recuperaba lentamente y las heridas de su cuerpo sanaban. No era una sanación muy efectiva, pero por lo menos servía para ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

"Israel, debes saber que ganar este enfrentamiento es imposible, son demasiados…" dijo Malta mirando al rubio "Por lo tanto…"

"Lose…" asintió Israel mirando a su Pokémon "Torterra, usa [Síntesis]"

Rápidamente el cuerpo de Torterra se cubrió con un aura celeste que le revitalizo por completo, curando sus heridas completamente debido a la gran ayuda de Blissey, uniéndose sin temor a la primer línea junto a Luxray para enfrentar al gran grupo de Pokémon de los miembros del equipo Galaxia.

"Esta no es una situación en la que podamos ganar, por lo tanto y para evitar que los planes del equipo Galaxia tengan éxito…" dijo Israel cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de aura intimidante, encarando sin temor a Ceres

"Si…" asintió Malta haciendo lo mismo

Inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a desbordar espíritu combativo y determinación, siendo respondidos de la misma manera por Ceres y sus secuaces que sin dudar les hicieron frente con seriedad.

" _¡Debemos destruir esa jaula y liberar a Uxie…!_ " pensaron Malta e Israel al mismo tiempo

"¡Torterra, usa [Hoja afilada]!"

"¡Luxray, usa [Colmillo rayo]!"

"¡Skuntank, usa [Lanzallamas]!"

"¡Bronzong usa [Cuerpo pesado]!"

"¡Purugly usa [Cola férrea]!"

Todos los Pokémon del lugar se dispusieron a efectuar sus ataques lanzándose en un horda sin duda que fueron a enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Torterra y Luxray efectuaron ambos ataques disponiéndose a comenzar con la pelea, de la misma manera que Blissey en la retaguardia comenzaba a efectuar movimientos para mejorar sus estadísticas y los Pokémon del equipo Galaxia iban a su encuentro contra Luxray y Torterra.

Los ataques de todos chocaron generando una inmensa explosión y una enorme nube de espeso humo negro que podía verse desde fuera del lugar.

* * *

[Pueblo Hojaverde].

Después de haber recorrido casi toda [Sinnoh] desde [Ciudad Puntaneva] hasta [Pueblo Hojaverde], Staraptor junto a Maya finalmente habían logrado llegar lo más rápido posible. Aterrizaron en el centro del pequeño pueblo e inmediatamente la chica paseo la mirada por todos lados en busca de miembros del equipo Galaxia.

Afortunadamente no encontró ninguno, hacia algo de viento por lo tanto subió su bufanda para que le cubriese la mitad del rostro y regresando a Staraptor a su Pokéball se dispuso a ir hacia su destino.

Ella recordaba perfectamente en donde se encontraba su objetivo. Días antes de la llegada de Red a [Sinnoh] y el mismo día en que le habían entregado su Chimchar a Diamond, ella y el Prof. Serbal se encontraban investigando el lago.

Rápidamente se dispuso a ir hacia el lago, pero antes de poder entrar se percató de un grupo de miembros del equipo Galaxia se encontraban montando guardia en la entrada. Ella rápidamente intento esconderse, pero los sentidos de los Purugly que estaban en el lugar eran por demás superiores y le encontraron rápidamente.

"¡Quien sea que este ahí, sal de una buena vez!" uno de los miembros del equipo Galaxia grito eso como advertencia

Maya, al ver que le habían encontrado salió con las manos en alto de detrás de un árbol con una sonrisa falsa adornado su rostro, claramente nerviosa por la situación debido a que se encontraba sola delante de un grupo de miembros del equipo Galaxia.

"¿Quién eres y que es lo que estás buscando aquí?" preguntó el miembro del equipo Galaxia de forma autoritaria

"L-Lo siento, solo pasaba por aquí y…" dijo Malta sonriendo falsamente

"¿Mmm?… Tu rostro se me hace conocido…"

El miembro del equipo Galaxia rápidamente saco lo que parecía ser una especie de tableta, en la cual se encontraba escrito en letras rojas "Objetivos" y a continuación mostraba 4 imágenes, las cuales eran las fotos de las 4 compañeras de Red, es decir: Aura, Blue, Maya y Malta.

Ellos miraron la pantalla y enfocaron su mirada en la imagen de Maya, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al reconocerle rápidamente. Sin embargo, cuando se giraron hacia ella nuevamente, esta tenía una expresión seria en su rostro y con una simpleza que les aterro enormemente, dejaba caer dos Pokéball al suelo.

Inmediatamente un Empoleon y un Pachirisu hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar, sorprendiendo a los miembros del equipo Galaxia hartamente que rápidamente indicaron a sus Pokémon atacar, sin embargo no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos.

"Empoleon, usa [Hidrobomba]" indico Malta seriamente "Pachirisu, usa [Trueno]"

Empoleon desato un poderoso torrente de agua que fue sin dudar hacia los Purugly, no solo impactándoles con gran poder y generándoles un gran daño, sino también dejándoles completamente empapados.

Pachirisu por su lado disparo de su pequeño cuerpo un inmenso y poderosísimo [Trueno] que fue hacia sus oponentes velozmente. Ese ataque era uno de los más poderosos del tipo [Eléctrico], pero al mismo tiempo uno de los que tenía menor eficacia debido a su bajo índice de precisión como consecuencia de su potencia abrumadora.

Sin embargo en una situación donde su oponente se encontraba mojado y como una variante del efecto de [Danza lluvia], las probabilidades de que este ataque fallara eran increíblemente bajas.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Con un poder aterrador para el pequeño Pokémon Pachirisu, el [Trueno] impacto de lleno sobre los Purugly que de por sí ya estaban suficientemente dañados por la [Hidrobomba] de Empoleon, además de generar una explosión poderosa que igualmente engullo a los entrenadores de dichos Pokémon.

Hubo una explosión y una nube de humo se alzó como consecuencia. Maya y sus Pokémon esperar a que esta se disipase, mostrándoles a los miembros del equipo Galaxia tendidos en el suelo con los ojos como remolinos y convulsionándose un poco por la electricidad, al igual que sus Pokémon completamente fuera de combate en el interior de un cráter.

Maya observo eso con una expresión sombría, típica de cuando se ponía seria, pero inmediatamente esta cambio a una preocupada y nerviosa.

"¡¿E-E-Están bien, verdad?!" pregunto Maya exaltada y preocupada "E-Espero no haberlos lastimado mucho…"

No les dio demasiada importancia al ver como estos continuaban respirando sin problemas y rápidamente se dispuso a continuar para poder llegar al lago y ayudar al Prof. Serbal que se encontraba en el lugar.

* * *

[Lago Veraz].

En el lugar la cosa ya se encontraba ligeramente complicada.

El lugar se encontraba casi lleno de miembros del equipo Galaxia con sus respectivos Pokémon fuera. Y no eran solo ellos, ya que aprisionado por dos de los miembros del equipo Galaxia del lugar, encontrábamos a un hombre de edad avanzada de rodillas y con una expresión molesta.

Por supuesto hablamos del Prof. Serbal, quien se encontraba capturado por los miembros del equipo Galaxia mientras miraba con enojo a la persona delante suyo. Quien por supuesto no resulto ser otra más que Venus, una de las tres comandantes del equipo Galaxia.

La mujer de cabello rojo miraba al hombre con una expresión divertida y algo sádica, cargando entre sus brazos otra jaula con rejas eléctricas en cuyo interior resguardaba un Pokémon de color azul grisáceo y con la cabeza de color rosado con una gema de color rojo en su frente.

Se trataba de Mesprit, perteneciente al trio de legendarios de los lagos de [Sinnoh] y Pokémon que representa las emociones.

"Sea lo que sea que estén intentando con estos Pokémon no van a lograrlo…" dijo el Prof. Serbal mirando a Venus seriamente "Están tratando con poderes fuera de nuestro entendimiento, no pueden simplemente…"

"Oh, ahórrame la clase profesor" dijo Venus riendo con sorna "Yo solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes, si nuestro señor Helio quiere que capturemos a los tres Pokémon legendarios, entonces eso vamos a hacer…"

"Habrá consecuencias por lo que están haciendo…"

"Si, bueno tampoco es que me interese…"

Venus le dio la espalda al hombre dispuesta a irse sin más, pero en ese instante el Prof. Serbal pudo sentir como algo se posaba sobre su cabeza y al mirar se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un pequeño Pachirisu.

Sin advertir Pachirisu desato una oleada de relámpagos de su pequeño cuerpo, impactando contra numerosos miembros del equipo Galaxia y Pokémon que había tomado por sorpresa debido a su aparición de la nada. Venus reacciono a duras penas, siendo jalada lejos del rango de los relámpagos por su Golbat para después aterrizar en el suelo con una expresión sorprendida.

Cuando los relámpagos cesaron el Prof. Serbal se encontró a sí mismo en medio de un puñado de miembros del equipo Galaxia fuera de combate. Se puso de pie, confundido y pudo ver como Pachirisu saltaba desde su cabeza para aterrizar delante suyo, encarando a Venus sin temor.

"¡Prof. Serbal!"

Una voz le llamo y cuando este miro pudo percatarse de como Maya se le aproximaba corriendo junto a Empoleon y Staraptor que le seguían de cerca.

"¡¿Maya?!" exclamo el Prof. Serbal sorprendido "¿Qué es lo que estas…?"

"Israel llamo a Red pidiéndole ayuda, dijo que el equipo Galaxia estaba atacando los tres lagos y que usted necesitaría ayuda…" explico brevemente Maya recuperando el aliento, sonriéndole suavemente "Me alegro de ver que está a salvo…"

"¿El equipo Galaxia está atacando los tres lagos? ¿No solo este?"

"No, pero no se preocupe, mis compañeras ya se pusieron en marcha hacia los otros lagos para ayudar…"

"Ya veo…"

"¡Tu…!" exclamo Venus apuntando a Maya con sorpresa "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

"Red me envió a evitar que capturasen a Mesprit" respondió Maya con determinación, aunque titubeando un poco "E-E-Entonces por favor déjenlo ir…"

"¡Je…!" Venus rio, chasqueando los dedos

Inmediatamente los miembros del equipo Galaxia que aún quedaban en el sitio se pusieron delante de Venus, dejando salir a sus respectivos Pokémon para hacerle frente a Maya junto a la comandante del equipo Galaxia.

Maya se puso en guardia con algo de nervios, es cierto que estaba usando a Empoleon, Pachirisu y Staraptor, pero aun así le superaban en número por bastantes. Además de que no era sencillo comandar a tres Pokémon en una batalla de este calibre, era una batalla campal.

"Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve una batalla Pokémon…" dijo el Prof. Serbal haciendo ondear su gabardina blanca con una mano, revelando un cinturón con 6 Pokéball en su cintura. Ajusto sus anteojos y creo una intensa presión invisible "Esperemos que no me haya oxidado…"

"¡¿Prof. Serbal, va a pelear?!" exclamo Maya hartamente sorprendida

"¿No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante esta situación, verdad?"

Dejando caer dos Pokéball, el profesor revelo la presencia de un Infernape que al aterrizar en el suelo lo cuarteo y la llama en su cabeza ardía con pasión, y de igual manera un Floatzel hiso acto de presencia, cruzándose de brazos y admirando la enorme cantidad de oponentes que tenía.

"¿Esta listo, Prof. Serbal?" pregunto Maya sonriendo falsamente

"Por supuesto, Maya" respondió el Prof. Serbal ajustando sus anteojos, mostrándose serio "Es probable que nos sea imposible ganar esta batalla, sin embargo…"

"Si…"

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Maya y el Prof. Serbal comenzaron a emanar una increíble presión invisible que los miembros del equipo Galaxia y Venus sintieron inmediatamente, pero lejos de ceder respondieron de igual manera y se plantaron ante ellos con seriedad.

"Debemos liberar a Mesprit…" pensaron Maya y el Prof. Serbal

"¡Empoleon usa [Hidrobomba], Pachirisu usa [Trueno]!"

"¡Infernape usa [Lanzallamas], Floatzel usa [Acua jet]!"

"¡Golbat, usa [Rapidez]!"

"¡Purugly usa [Garra umbría]!"

Los Pokémon de Maya y el Prof. Serbal arremetieron contra los Pokémon de Venus y sus secuaces, impactando con gran poder para generar una increíble explosión que sacudió por completo el lago que se encontraba a sus pies.

* * *

[Lago Valor].

Después de haber llegado a [Ciudad Pradera] y haber recorrido el lugar donde anteriormente se habían topado con Cynthia, Aura y Blue finalmente dieron con la ubicación de lago que Red les había encomendado rescatar.

Para sorpresa de ambas, cuando estas llegaron al lugar se encontraron con que el lago se encontraba completamente seco, ya no había nada más que pequeños charcos de agua sobre los cuales algunos Magikarp salpicaban. Y de igual manera pudieron percatarse de un enorme puñado de miembros del equipo Galaxia que se encontraban capturando a estos indefensos Pokémon con redes.

Eso genero una inmensa rabia y cólera en Aura y Blue.

Estas dos a diferencia de sus compañeras no fueron cautelosas a la hora de llegar al lago. Tan pronto se dieron cuenta de la situación dejaron salir a Blaziken y Venusaur, respectivamente y sin ninguna duda en sus pisadas o mirar, se dispusieron a hacer exactamente lo que Red les había dicho que hicieran.

Iban a barrer el suelo con ellos.

"¡Ey…!"

Al escuchar que alguien había gritado los miembros del equipo Galaxia que se encontraban por ahí se giraron hacia el origen del grito. Abriendo los ojos con inmensa sorpresa, estremeciéndose ante lo que fueron capaces de ver aproximándoseles a paso lento.

Aura y Blue caminaban hacia ellos con sus cuerpos expulsando una intimidante manto de aura, sus ojos brillando cual linternas y una expresión sumida en furia. Sus Pokémon acompañándoles solo las hacía verse aún más aterradoras.

Instintivamente y por miedo estos liberaron a sus Pokémon para enfrentar a ese dúo de chicas, pero eso fueron solo acciones inútiles ya que en su estado actual ningún suponía un problema mayor para Aura o Blue.

Sin pestañear Blaziken y Venusaur barrieron el piso completamente con todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo Galaxia que había en el lugar. Algunos ni siquiera se atrevieron a enfrentarles y por seguridad decidieron escapar entre gritos de socorro al verse sometidos ante el poder de estas dos chicas.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una poderosa [Patada ígnea] impacto de lleno en el cuerpo de un Purugly mandándole a volar por los aires impactando contra su propio entrenador y quedando fuera de combate ambos. Blaziken después simplemente bajo la pierna y fue donde su entrenadora, quien simplemente le acaricio el pico suavemente.

"Ya termine por aquí…" dijo Aura mirando a donde Blue

Los látigos de Venusaur tomaron a un par de Bronzong para efectuar de esta manera un poderoso [Hierba lazo] que les impacto a ambos contra el suelo con un poder desgarrador, generando dos inmensos cráteres en cuyo interior yacían los dos Pokémon y sus entrenadores completamente fuera de combate.

"También termine acá…" dijo Blue con normalidad, encaminándose hacia donde su amiga

Al haber acabado ya con todos los miembros del equipo Galaxia que se encontraban en el lugar ambas comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores adentrándose más en el lago completamente seco para descubrir minutos después una especie de caverna en lo que antes vendría a ser lo más profundo del lago.

"¿Si sabes que odio esta clase de lugares, no?" pregunto Blue a Aura

"Lose, yo también los odio" asintió Aura con normalidad "Pero no tenemos opción, Red nos confió la tarea de salvar este lago y al Pokémon legendario que lo habita…"

"¿Azelf, no? Me gustaría poder capturarlo…"

"Si tienes la oportunidad hazlo, estará en mejores manos que en las del equipo Galaxia…"

"Siii~

Sin dudar ambas chicas acompañadas por sus respectivos Pokémon se adentraron en aquella caverna ubicada en lo más profundo del [Lago Valor].

* * *

[Caverna Valor].

Después de adentrarse un poco en el interior de aquella caverna pudieron percatarse de como esta se extendía bastante, parecía ser una caverna bastante amplia, por no mencionar que debido a unos cuantos cráteres y agujeros en el techo de la misma, se encontraba bastante iluminado. Normalmente todo esto estuviera cubierto por agua, pero debido a que se encontraba completamente seco pues ahora era posible acceder a estos lugares.

Ambas chicas continuaron recorriendo la caverna, aunque con la guardia bien alta debido a que esta clase de lugares no les gustaban para nada, pero también por la simple y sencilla razón de que algo les daba mala espina.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de recorrer la caverna sin encontrar nada, pudieron escuchar una voz en la distancia y cuando fueron a investigar se encontraron con otro miembro del equipo Galaxia, pero este no era solo un miembro más

Este hombre no solo vestía prendas ligeramente diferente de los demás miembros, sino que también posea un extravagante peinado con dos picos en los costados y el color de su cabello era un azul fuerte.

Se trataba de Saturno, uno de los comandantes del equipo Galaxia.

Aura y Blue se pusieron en guardia rápidamente al identificarle como un miembro del equipo Galaxia. Pero se sorprendieron bastante cuando notaron que este hombre cargaba en sus brazos una jaula con rejillas de electricidad, en cuyo interior aprisionaba al Pokémon legendario de este lago.

Azelf, el Pokémon legendario del [Lago Valor] que representaba la voluntad misma.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" exclamo Aura furiosa

"¡Deja ir a Azelf!" complemento Blue igual de enojada

Saturno, el comandante del equipo Galaxia simplemente se sorprendió debido a la presencia de ellas dos, pero inmediatamente rio brevemente. Les miro sin temor y con una sonrisa confiada procedió a presentarse:

"Mi nombre es Saturno y soy uno de los comandantes del equipo Galaxia, soy algo así como al mano derecha de nuestro señor Helio" explico Saturno con una sonrisa "Es un gusto finalmente conocer en persona a las compañeras del famosísimo Red, me siento halagado de que hayan sido ustedes dos las que vinieran a enfrentarme…"

"¡Déjate de estupideces y libera a ese Pokémon…!"

"Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, mi señor Helio me encomendó la tarea de capturar a este Pokémon para poder dar nacimiento a un poder superior con el cual lograremos gobernar toda [Sinnoh]"

"Ustedes están completamente locos…" dijo Blue sonriendo falsamente

"Nos han llamado de muchas maneras, pero bueno…" dijo Saturno chasqueando los dedos

Inmediatamente después de que chasqueo los dedos, de entre las tinieblas comenzaron a salir bastantes miembros del equipo Galaxia que rápidamente formaron un inmenso grupo que rodeo completamente al dúo de chicas que simplemente rechino los dientes mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla.

Una emboscada.

Ya habían supuesto que algo como esto iba a suceder. Desde un inicio encontraron extraño que aun cuando ya habían capturado a Azelf Saturno continuase en el lugar, claramente las estaban esperando, pero ahora la pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

"Por cierto…" Saturno hablo nuevamente con seriedad, mostrando una tableta "¿Realmente pensaron que no esperaríamos que fueran a ayudar a los tres lagos al mismo tiempo? En un inicio teníamos planeado atacarlos uno a uno, pero por sugerencia de unos "amigos" decidimos atacarlos todos al mismo tiempo para separarlas de Red…"

"¿Separarnos?" pregunto Aura confundida

"¿De Red?" termino Blue igual de confundida

"Nuestro señor Helio sabe mejor que nadie la fuerza de Red, no le subestimamos. Sabemos que él es el peor obstáculo a superar para lograr nuestros planes, con métodos convencionales jamás habríamos podido con él. Sin embargo…"

Inmediatamente después de decir eso Saturno mostro la pantalla de la tableta a las chicas, y estas al mirar abrieron los ojos cual platos ante el contenido. La pantalla mostraba lo que parecía ser una grabación en vivo de los lagos: [Lago Veraz] y [Lago Agudeza], en los cuales se podía apreciar como Maya y Malta junto al Prof. Serbal e Israel, respectivamente, enfrentaban a un enorme puñado de miembros del equipo Galaxia.

Si hubiera sido solo eso no habría problema, el problema radicaba en que la cámara de igual manera mostro como a partir de un helicóptero que llego al lugar, mas refuerzos por parte del equipo Galaxia comenzaron a llegar a ambos lagos y apoyando a sus compañeros, poco a poco comenzaban a ganar terreno y ya estaban a punto de derrotar a sus compañeras.

"Malditos cobardes…" dijo Aura mordiéndose el labio, muy cabreada "Usar su ventaja numérica para derrotar a Maya y Malta…"

"Mama está muy enojada en este momento, ¿Sabeeen~?" dijo Blue con una sonrisa, pero sorprendentemente enojada con una vena saltada en su frente "No piensen que eso va a funcionar con nosotras…"

Estaban muy enojadas pero también preocupadas por el estado de sus compañeras. Maya era fuerte, no lo negarían, pero su falta de confianza a veces le hacía titubear ante situaciones complicadas, en una situación donde le superaban en número era clara su desventaja. Por otro lado Malta tenía una debilidad letal y era que de momento solo se enfocaba en defensa, y si destruían esa defensa, no le quedaba absolutamente nada.

"Su expresión preocupada es linda…" dijo Saturno sonriendo "Sin embargo, no tienen tiempo de preocuparse por sus compañeras, ¿saben?"

Inmediatamente todos los miembros del equipo Galaxia que les rodeaban liberaron a sus Pokémon para enfrentarles. Blaziken y Venusaur inmediatamente se pusieron en guarida, Aura y Blue afilaron la mirada y apretando los puños les hicieron frente sin temor.

"Acabaremos con todos ustedes e iremos a ayudar a nuestras compañeras…" dijo Aura con determinación

"Esos trucos de cobardes no van a funcionar con nosotras" dijo Blue seriamente

Saturno se quedó en silencio y sonrió, pero también una gota de sudor escurrió por su mejilla. Ya sabía de la fuerza de estas dos y también sabía que una mera ventaja numérica no serviría de nada, solo bastaba con ver sus expresiones para saber que barrerían el suelo con ellos sin ningún problema. Y eso no podía suceder, debían vencerlas aquí mismo o de otra manera su plan no saldría como lo habían planeado.

"Me gustaría enfrentarme a ustedes, sin embargo…" la expresión de Saturno se tornó molesta y decepcionada "Mi señor Helio me encomendó capturar a Azelf y solamente eso. La tarea de lidiar con ustedes dos recae en…esos dos"

"¿Esa es nuestra señal, no?"

"Eso creo…"

Dos voces hablaron diciendo lo anterior, lo cual sorprendió hartamente a Aura y Blue debido a que ellas conocían esas voces. Giraron su mirada hacia donde provenían, notando como los miembros del equipo Galaxia se hacían a un lado para permitir pasar a dos personas que eran completamente diferentes a ellos.

No solo por su atuendo que no era para nada como el de los miembros del equipo Galaxia, sus ojos y más que nada la intensa presión invisible que ocupo el lugar con su presencia era completamente diferente. Esos dos…eran muchísimo más poderosos que cualquier miembro del equipo Galaxia, posiblemente los únicos que igualaban en términos de poder a Red.

Ruby y Diamond.

Los dos [Player] hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar con los brazos detrás de su nuca y un aburrimiento notable. Saturno hiso una mueca de disgusto y rechino los dientes, no le agradaba para nada, pero si querían cumplir su objetivo, todo quedaba en manos de esos dos.

Aura y Blue por otro lado estaban hartamente sorprendidas por la presencia de estos dos, más que nada por que parecían estar trabajando con el equipo Galaxia y eso era algo que no podían creerse.

"Ruby…" dijo Aura nerviosa "¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?"

"No malinterpretes nuestras acciones, [Character] Aura" respondió Ruby con desdén, suspirando "No es que estemos haciendo esto para ayudar al equipo Galaxia. Resulta que nuestros objetivos son parecidos y estamos formando una "alianza temporal""

"¿Alianza temporal, dices?" rio Blue con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla "Parece que están bastante unidos…"

"Solo lo parece, no estamos particularmente unidos a ellos" rio Diamond con normalidad y restándole importancia con un gesto de manos

"¿Y por qué están haciendo esto? Dudo que solo sea por que comparten objetivos con el equipo Galaxia, debe haber algo más…"

Ruby y Diamond se quedaron en silencio ante esas palabras y bajaron los brazos, aprendo los puños. Inmediatamente Aura y Blue se estremecieron ante una poderosa e intensa presión invisible, pudieron ver como los cuerpos de ambos [Players] se cubrían en un feroz manto de aura y la mirada de estos seria se clavó en ellas.

"Queremos regresar a casa…" fueron las palabras de Ruby

"Y para hacerlo haremos lo que sea necesario…" termino Diamond

Aura y Blue tragaron saliva.

"¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras con todo esto? Si solo estuvieran ayudando al equipo Galaxia no habría ninguna necesidad de emboscarnos de esta manera, bastaría con capturar a los legendarios y ya…"

"Tienes razón, sin embargo hay un problema con el que necesitamos lidiar antes de cumplir nuestra meta" respondió Ruby

"¿Problema?" pregunto Blue

"Red…" dijo Diamond seriamente "Si queremos cumplir nuestro objetivo debemos encargarnos de Red y asegurarnos de que no se entrometa o lo arruinara todo…"

"Eso significa que…"

"Exactamente…" Diamond sonrió de forma amigable, pero se veía bastante sombrío y aterrador "Si queremos detener a Red debemos tomar algo que él valore para dejarlo fuera del partido"

"Ahí es donde entran ustedes…" dijo Ruby mirándoles seriamente "Extrañamente aunque es un [Player], Red termino por tomarles cariño a ustedes [Characters]. Personalmente pienso que es una estupidez, pero es debido a ustedes que lograremos inhabilitarlo y evitar que se entrometa en todo esto…"

"Ohhh…."

Sorprendentemente Aura y Blue comenzaron a desbordar espíritu combativo y con una expresión llena de determinación y seriedad encararon al dúo de [Players] sin ninguna duda o miedo.

"En ese caso solo necesitamos derrotarlos y escapar, ¿No es así?" dijo Aura seriamente

Al ver que Aura y Blue no iban a ceder de forma pacífica, Ruby y Diamond soltaron un suspiro lleno de pesadez y tomando una Pokéball de su cinturón dieron un paso adelante, cubriendo sus cuerpos en aura nuevamente y mirando fijamente al dúo de chicas.

"Hay una razón por la que quisimos ser nosotros quienes se encargaran de ustedes dos…" explico Ruby seriamente "A diferencia de sus demás compañeras, ustedes dos [Characters] son especialmente diferentes…"

"Son mucho más fuertes, abominaciones y no me extraña" Diamond comento eso con diversión "Ustedes dos son contra-partes directas de un [Player] su potencial es casi igual al nuestro, lo mismo sucede con Maya. Sin embargo…"

"Aún son demasiado novatas para igualar el poder de un [Player], es lo que aprenderán hoy…"

Al instante Ruby dejo salir un poderoso Swampert [Nv. 415] que al hacer acto de presencia en el lugar cuarteo el suelo con poder y clavo la mirada directamente en Blaziken, como si tuviese una rivalidad con este.

Diamond por su lado hiso lo mismo liberando un Infernape [Nv.410] cuya llama avivaba con pasión y poder, sus ojos serios y afilados para la batalla, clavo la mirada en Venusaur escogiéndole como objetivo.

"Entonces, [Characters] Aura y Blue…" dijo Ruby acomodándose el gorro, haciendo brillar sus ojos "¿Listas para pelear?"

"La violencia nunca es buena…" dijo Diamond negando con la cabeza, acomodándose el gorro para hacer brillar sus ojos con poder "Pero siempre es la solución más sencilla y rápida"

Aura y Blue observaron a sus oponentes con seriedad, pero sudaban hartamente de nervios. Ciertamente habían esperado una emboscada pero no echa por estos dos. Huir no era una opción, estaban rodeadas de miembros del equipo Galaxia, por lo tanto esa opción fue desechada.

Sacudieron sus cabezas y la despejaron de cualquier duda, hicieron brillar sus ojos y se dispusieron a enfrentarles. Las probabilidades eran escasamente bajas, pero mientras no fueran 0%, iban a pelear por la victoria.

Aura apretó el pañuelo en su cabeza y Blue se acomodó el gorro, alzaron la mirada para mirar fijamente los ojos de sus oponentes y se dispusieron a comenzar su batalla.

 **[[Player] Ruby y [Player] Diamond]** V.S **[Entrenadora Aura y Entrenadora Blue]**

* * *

[Ciudad Rocavelo].

Tan pronto como Red llego a la ciudad se dio cuenta de que nada estaba sucediendo como el recordaba en el juego. Él recordaba que en esta ciudad se encontraba el cuartel general del equipo Galaxia y también un almacén que pertenecía a dicho equipo.

Sin embargo y quizás como consecuencia del "realismo" de este mundo y debido a la situación actual, la ciudad se encontraba completamente llena de miembros del equipo Galaxia que al parecer habían tomado de rehenes a algunos habitantes de la ciudad mientras continuaban con sus planes.

Aterrizo en el centro de la ciudad alzando una nube de polvo que llamo la atención de todos los miembros del equipo Galaxia que había distribuidos por toda la ciudad. Sin embargo y cuando estos quisieron ir a investigar, fueron sorprendentemente emboscados por un relámpago dorado que les dejo fuera de combate antes de que pudieran darse cuenta.

Al disiparse la nube de polvo todos pudieron ver la presencia de Red, con sus ojos de color rojo carmesí brillando con poder, con todo su equipo Pokémon fuera de sus Pokémon más que listos para atender a todos los miembros del equipo Galaxia que había en la ciudad.

Unos fueron derrotados por Pikachu antes de que pudieran notarlo, otros fueron congelados por los helados [Rayo hielo] de Articuno, algunos cedieron ante los poderes [Psíquicos] de Espeon, otros fueron apaleados por Snorlax ya se aplastados o a puñetazos, otros fueron mandados a volar por los potentes chorros de agua de Lapras, y otros tuvieron la mala suerte de caer ante las abrasadoras llamas de Charizard.

En cuestión de minutos Red había barrido el suelo con la mayor parte de los miembros del equipo Galaxia que había en la ciudad, otros decidieron que no valía la pena y escaparon por sus vidas temerosos de enfrentarle.

La ciudad se llenó de cráteres, llamas y hielo por todas partes, por supuesto siempre con el cuidado de no haber dañado ninguna edificación o alguna casa. No valía la pena salvar la ciudad si esta quedaba destruida al final, no habría ningún cambio entonces.

Al haber ahuyentado a la mayor parte de los miembros del equipo Galaxia, un grupo de civiles, habitantes de la ciudad se le acercaron al campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn] buscando resguardo.

"Muchísimas gracias por habernos salvado, Red" un hombre adulto le agradeció sinceramente

"Aun no acaba, aún quedan más miembros del equipo Galaxia y debo deshacerme de ellos por completo" dijo Red mirándole y a todos los demás civiles "Por ahora evacue la ciudad y vayan a [Pueblo Sosiego] a buscar resguardo, yo me encargare de todo…"

"Entendido…"

Sin dudar un solo instante y acatando a la perfección las indicaciones de Red, todos los habitantes de la ciudad comenzaron a evacuar la ciudad en orden mientras Red montaba guardia. Ya cuando el último de los habitantes salió de la ciudad, Red se dispuso a continuar con su cometido en este sitio.

Fue hacia el norte de la ciudad, subió unas inmensas escaleras y se encontró a si mismo delante de un inmenso edificio que no era extraño para él, ya que se trataba de la base del equipo Galaxia.

Si tenía que ser honesto tenía planeado brincarse todo el embrollo del almacén y demás y simplemente destruir el edificio por completo. Pero si quería acabar con la organización por completo, debía empezar por el almacén.

Se giró hacia su derecha donde recordaba que debía haber un miembro del equipo Galaxia, sorprendiéndose de que ahora había un gran grupo de miembros esperándole para abatirle después de que este se encargase de todos sus compañeros dispersados por la ciudad.

"L-Los planes del equipo Galaxia son mucho más grandes de lo que jamás podríamos imaginar, no importa si eres el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn]…" dijo uno de los miembros presentes, temblando "N-No te dejaremos continuar obstruyendo los planes de nuestro señor Helio…"

"Ya veo…" dijo Red asintiendo con la cabeza "En ese caso…"

Una poderosa y aterradora aura oscura comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de Red. Los miembros del equipo Galaxia se estremecieron y comenzaron a temblar con gran poder. Sus dientes chocaban con fuerza ante la presencia de ese chico de ojos escarlatas.

"Entonces tendrán que enfrentarme…" dijo Red

Sin pasar a mayores barrió el suelo con ellos sin problemas.

 **[Has conseguido [Ll. Almacén]]**

Tan pronto consiguió lo que estaba buscando fue a donde recordaba que se encontraba el almacén del equipo Galaxia. Rápidamente fue al lugar y sin ningún problema uso la llave que recién había encontrado para abrir la puerta y acceder al sitio.

* * *

[Almacén].

Tan pronto se adentró en el lugar se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de lo que espero, sí que había algunos cuantos miembros del equipo Galaxia, pero extrañamente estos ya se encontraban fuera de combate. El observo eso con confusión, pero conforme continuaba avanzando por el lugar y continuaba mirando los derrotados cuerpos de los miembros del equipo Galaxia llego a una conclusión.

Y la confirmo cuando mientras recorría el lugar pudo percatarse de como había alguien intentando abrir una de las puertas del lugar.

El hombre que intentaba abrir la puerta del lugar era un hombre de edad un poco avanzada, en sus 30 como mínimo. Vestía una gabardina de color café con pantalones y saco bajo dicha gabardina del mismo color pero con una tonalidad más oscura.

CLICK

Un sonido característico sonó.

"Fuu~…" el hombre soltó un suspiro limpiando el sudor de su frente "Hasta que finalmente abrió…"

Girándose el hombre finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Red, mirándole con notable sorpresa, misma que Red mostraba en su rostro debido a que él sabía quién era este hombre, pero…no se supone que él estuviera aquí.

"¿Hola? Mi nombre es Handsome y soy un detective de la sección Trotamundos de la Policía Internacional, TPI para abreviar" explico el hombre enseñando una especie de placa "¿Y tú eres…?"

Red aún estaba confundido por la presencia de este hombre, pero Handsome solo necesito mirarle por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta delante de quien se encontraba.

"¡Claro! ¡Tú eres Red!" exclamo Handsome sorprendido "Eres exactamente como te describen"

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Red sorprendido

"Vengo desde [Kanto] y estoy siguiendo la pista del equipo Galaxia para ponerlos tras las rejas. Actualmente estoy siguiendo una de las pistas que supuestamente indican que Plutón, uno de los comandantes del equipo Galaxia se encuentra aquí"

Al escuchar eso Red se llevó la mano al rostro con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos enormemente y sudando.

" _¡¿Plutón?!_ " pensó Red sorprendido " _¡Y Handsome también…! ¡Eso significa que…! ¡La versión cambio de nuevo! ¡Esto cambio de diamante a platino…! ¡¿Pero cómo es que…?!_ "

"En fin no tengo tiempo para esto, debo continuar siguiendo la pista o voy a perderlo" dijo Handsome despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, adelantándose y bajando un par de escaleras.

Red se quedó shockeado en el mismo sitio unos cuantos minutos antes de asimilar todo y ponerse en marcha a través del [Almacén]. Afortunadamente Handsome se había adelantado y debido a ello se había encargado de la mayor parte de los miembros del equipo Galaxia del lugar, por lo tanto Red solamente tuvo que recorrer el lugar mientras tomaba los objetos necesarios para continuar.

 **[Has conseguido [Llave Galaxia]]**

Tan pronto había conseguido lo que quería no le dio más vueltas y procedió a salir del lugar sin problemas. Tan pronto salió no dudo un solo instante en ponerse en marcha nuevamente hacia el norte de la ciudad, parándose delante de aquel inmenso edificio que irónicamente tenía un letrero fuera que decía a quien pertenecía.

"Edificio Galaxia de [Ciudad Rocavelo]: ¡Soñamos con el universo!"

* * *

[Edificio Galaxia].

Abrió la puerta del edificio usando la [Llave Galaxia] y esta al instante se abrió permitiéndole el paso a la recepción del lugar. Red sin embargo se detuvo tan pronto entro debido a que tan solo entrar fue recibido por un gran grupo de miembros del equipo Galaxia dispuestos a pararle y evitar que este continuase avanzando.

Red simplemente sonrió de forma desafiante, liberando a todo su equipo Pokémon para enfrentarles al mismo tiempo que les decía con determinación:

"Hora de pelear…"

A continuación tuvo lugar una sorprendente batalla en la que la balanza solo continuaba inclinándose del lado de Red. Ciertamente le superaban en número, pero su equipo contaba con niveles mucho más altos que los suyos por no mencionar que Red al ser un entrenador más que experimentado, campeón de la liga de [Kanto] y [Hoenn], podía lidiar con esta clase de situaciones sin ninguna clase de problemas.

Sin ninguna complicación este continuo avanzando a través del edificio del equipo Galaxia derrotando sin problema a todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo Galaxia que había en el lugar. Ahora no se estaba conteniendo y atacaba con todo su poder, no era como si le importase la edificación, después de todo, estaba buscando destruir por completo al equipo Galaxia y destruir su base de operaciones, aunque fuera un accidente, formaba parte de ese objetivo.

Después de haber recorrido el edificio por unos cuantos minutos y de haber barrido el suelo completamente con todos los miembros del equipo Galaxia que se había encontrado, continuo sumiendo pisos para proceder a llegar al último donde este recordaba que se encontraba el supremo líder del equipo Galaxia: Helio.

Se quedó parado delante de la puerta electrónica unos segundos para mentalizarse a acabar sin piedad a Helio para terminar de una buena vez con todos estos problemas que estaba causando. Una vez mentalizado uso la [Llave Galaxia] para abrir la puerta que se corrió hacia un lado permitiéndole el acceso a la habitación.

Sin embargo cuando Red se adentró en la habitación y la puerta se cerró de forma automática se llevó una sorpresa.

La habitación como recordaba se trataba de una oficina un poco grande. A diferencia de que esta se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Había un escritorio con una mesa detrás, unos sofás pequeños y algunos libreros, en la pared del fondo había una gran pantalla que mostraba distorsión quizá solo para iluminar levemente la habitación.

Pero había algo extraño y era que la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía.

Camino lentamente hacia el escritorio notando como encima de este y sobre un estante echo especialmente para ella se encontraba una [Master Ball]. La tomó con las manos, confundido e inmediatamente:

 **[Has conseguido [Master Ball]]**

No era falsa.

Pero eso solo le confundía más, ¿En dónde demonios estaba Helio?

"Que desafortunado…"

Una voz sonó detrás de él y Red inmediatamente se dio la vuelta en guardia, de una esquina sumida en oscuridad una persona surgió y se paró delante suyo.

La persona resultó ser un hombre de edad avanzada, un poco anciano. Este hombre en cuestión vestía una variante del uniforme del equipo Galaxia, con la particularidad de llevar encima una bata blanca. Usaba anteojos con vidrio rojo y su cabello era de un tono blanco ligeramente violeta.

Red le reconoció inmediatamente y afilo la mirada.

"Plutón…" dijo Red seriamente

"Me sorprende saber que el campeón de [Kanto] y [Hoenn], destructor de grandes organizaciones como el [Equipo Rocket] y los equipos [Magma] y [Aqua] conoce de mi existencia" dijo Plutón inclinándose ligeramente con burla "Soy el sub-líder del equipo Galaxia, Plutón"

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? ¿En dónde rayos esta Helio?"

"¿Y yo como voy a saberlo? No soy su padre para preguntarle a donde va a todas horas…"

Red rechino los dientes y dio un paso adelante con enojo, nada estaba sucediendo como lo recordaba y había muchos cambios drásticos que le daban muy mala espina. Plutón retrocedió y alzo las manos como si estuvieran asaltándole, riendo divertido.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, no he venido a pelear" rio Plutón "Solo he venido a advertirte que dejes de interferir con los planes del equipo Galaxia"

"¿Y por qué debería de hacer eso?" dijo Red mostrándose serio, echando aire por la nariz

"He desarrollado una tecnología increíble que partirá de transferir la energía de los tres legendarios de los lagos: Mesprit, Azelf y Uxie para dar nacimiento a un objeto omnipotente que dará comienzo a la creación de un nuevo mundo…"

"La [Cadena roja]…"

"Si, me sorprende que sepas de ello, se supone que nadie fuera del equipo Galaxia sabe sobre eso, pero no debo sorprenderme, eres Red después de todo…"

"Ese plan suyo solo funcionara en el hipotético caso de que ustedes consiguieran capturar a los tres Pokémon legendarios de los lagos, cosa que dudo bastante"

"¿Y eso por qué?" Plutón ajusto sus anteojos, dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro "¿Es por qué decidiste enviar a tus compañeras inútiles a los lagos para que los "salvasen"? No me hagas reír, esas inútiles no podrían hacer nada aunque fueran todas juntas…"

Ese comentario toco una vena sensible de Red, quien inmediatamente alzo una ceja con enojo al mismo tiempo que una vena se saltaba en su frente.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" rugió Red

"Lamento decepcionarte pero aunque tu creas que esas mocosas tienen la capacidad la verdad es que no es así…" Plutón reafirmo su postura avanzando un paso "Lo único que hiciste al enviarlas a los lagos fue caer directamente en nuestra trampa. Tus estúpidas compañeras están perdidas, no podrían evitar que atrapásemos a los tres legendarios…"

Y entonces…

¡POOOOOOOOWWWWWW!

Un golpe directo al rostro.

Pero no de Pokémon a Pokémon, sino de humano a humano.

Un fuerte golpe propinado por Red que había impactado directamente contra el rostro de Plutón, quien lo recibió y cayó al suelo chocando con un librero, tirando algunos libros. Red inmediatamente después de eso se le acercó y le tomo de la ropa, alzándole por la fuerza.

"Entonces solo necesito ir al [Mt. Corona] y acabar con sus estúpidos planes yo mismo…" dijo Red muy cabreado

"J-Jajaja…" rio Plutón levantando la mano débilmente, apuntando con el índice a la pantalla que había en la habitación "Me pregunto si deberías hacerlo…"

Red giro la mirada hacia la pantalla en la habitación percatándose de como la distorsión que esta tenia desaparecía y en su lugar tras algunos cortes momentáneos, la imagen de Helio aparecía en la pantalla.

"¡Helio…!" exclamo Red poniéndose delante del escritorio, encarando la pantalla "¡¿Qué es lo que…?!"

*Hola, Red* Helio en la pantalla hablo con seriedad y un rostro sombrío *Esto es una grabación, por lo tanto no esperes respuestas a tus preguntas. Solamente quiero decirte que, si eres sensato no volverás a entrometerte en los asuntos del equipo Galaxia*

"Je, eso ya lo veremos…"

*Ya que si lo haces…*

Inmediatamente después de esas palabras Red miro la pantalla nuevamente y lo que esta mostro le hiso abrir los ojos cual platos debido a la inmensa sorpresa. En la mitad de la pantalla apareció otra toma en la que se mostraban a esas personas que Red jamás espero ver en esta situación.

La cámara mostraba a Aura, Blue, Maya, Malta, Israel y el Prof. Serbal completamente atados y con cinta adhesiva en la boca para evitar que hablasen. Al inicio Red simplemente se quedó en silencio, pensando que quizás podrían haberlo trucado, dobles o cualquier cosa que no fuera el hecho de que habían sido capturadas.

Pero entonces la cámara se les acerco y les retiraron la cinta de la boca:

*Lo siento, Red…* Israel hablo bajando el rostro con vergüenza *Nos tendieron una emboscada y…no pudimos hacer nada*

"Debes estar bromeando…" dijo Red mientras comenzaba a sudar en grandes cantidades, temblando y con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro "No es posible que ellas…"

La cámara enfoco a sus cuatro compañeras que miraron la cámara con tristeza, entonces estas comenzaron a derramar lágrimas y entre llantos dijeron:

*Lo sentimos…confiaste en nosotras, pero…perdimos…*

Después de eso la toma desapareció y nuevamente mostro a Helio, quien ahora y para sorpresa de Red no se encontraba solo, sino sé que encontraba acompañado por sus comandantes Venus, Ceres y Saturno y por otras dos personas que sorprendieron aún más a Red.

En el fondo y cruzados de brazos con una expresión seria se podía ver a Ruby y Diamond mirando la cámara mientras negaban con la cabeza.

"Ruby…Diamond…" dijo Red con una voz vacía "¿Por qué…?"

*Si eres sensato y sabes lo que les conviene a tus compañeras te mantendrás fuera de esto hasta que nuestros planes terminen* Helio nuevamente hablo con seriedad *Puedes estar seguro de que mientras te mantengas fuera de esto tus compañeras estarán a salvo y tendrán un lugar asegurado en el nuevo mundo que creare*

Red poso las manos sobre el escritorio, bajando la mirada mientras miraba todo su sudor caer y su cuerpo temblaba con gran fuerza. Nervioso, preocupado, enojado…pero más que nada asustado por sus compañeras.

*Pero si continuas entrometiéndote en nuestros planes no podré garantizar su seguridad, estas advertido* dijo Helio seriamente *Espero de corazón que tomes la decisión correcta y te mantengas al margen de todo esto…*

La grabación termino y la pantalla nuevamente mostro distorsión.

"Te lo dije, no tienes oportunidad, desde un inicio habías perdido esta batalla" rio Plutón mirándole desde el mismo lugar donde Red lo había dejado "Si haces un trato conmigo ahora mismo y te comprometes a ayudar al equipo Galaxia, puedo prometerte que tendrás de vuelta a tus compañeras, te lo aseguro"

Mientras Pluto hablaba Red simplemente no le escuchaba. De hecho, no escuchaba ni sentía absolutamente nada del entorno. Miraba el suelo con una expresión vacía, reviviendo la escena de sus compañeras amarradas en sus ojos fresca, podía sentir su desesperación en sus miradas y sus lágrimas decepcionadas por no haber podido cumplir con sus expectativas le habían a travesado el corazón.

De nueva cuenta tuvo una ilusión de sus compañeras jalándole del brazo, sonrientes y cálidas, justo como las recordaba. Eran hermosas y alegres, quería proteger esas sonrisas, que siempre estuvieran de esa manera. Sin embargo la ilusión fue engullida por las llamas y una ilusión de ellas siendo arrebatadas de su lado se reflejó en aquellos ojos carmesís vacíos y nulos de emoción.

" _Ah…_ " Pensó Red mirando sus manos vacías de nueva cuenta " _Paso de nuevo…_ "

De nuevo había encontrado personas queridas y que amaba y de nuevo alguien se las había llevado de su lado. Era un sentimiento con el que estaba familiarizado, pensó que jamás volvería a sentirlo pero la vida es cruel, aquello que menos deseas es lo que siempre consigues.

Plutón observo el rostro vacío y sin emociones de Red con una sonrisa, habían conseguido su objetivo.

" _Si, está roto…_ " pensó Plutón sonriendo ampliamente " _Ahora las probabilidades de que el equipo Galaxia cumpla su meta son…_ "

Y entonces sucedió.

Surgiendo en su interior.

Igual que un chorro imparable y poderoso.

Feroz e implacable.

Si…

Furia.

" _Ya pase por eso una vez…_ " pensó Red de forma vacía, al mismo tiempo que el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía completamente " _No se repetirá…_ "

Plutón fue testigo de algo que jamás podría borrar de su mente y que lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días. Ante él la figura de un asustado e inocente joven al que le habían arrebatado lo único que amaba en este mundo comenzó a deformarse, engullido por un aura oscura en representación de su inmensa y descontrolada ira. Ante él surgió la figura de un demonio oscuro con brillantes ojos escarlatas.

Un monstruo que solo se guiaba por la ira, sediento de venganza y ahora…sin nada que perder.

En la mente del científico las advertencias de Ceres y Venus resonaban con razón:

 _"Si proseguimos con el plan tal y como esta, haremos que Red se enfurezca y entonces…"_

 _"Si lo hacemos enojar…estamos perdidos"_

Fue entonces cuando Plutón recordó algo de su infancia. Cuando recién comenzó con sus días de entrenador, muchísimo antes de ser científico y de formar parte del equipo Galaxia. En sus andanzas como entrenador Pokémon lo había visto incontables veces, pero no fue hasta ahora que lo recordó.

Todos se lo decían pero él nunca les hiso caso, debió hacerlo. Lo vio y lo vivió muchísimas veces durante su etapa de entrenador Pokémon, pero sin ninguna duda había logrado confirmarlo hasta este preciso momento.

Nunca se debe subestimar a nadie por mas arrinconado que este.

Después de todo…

No hay nada más aterrador que un lobo arrinconado.

Plutón comenzó a temblar con una fuerza increíble, sus dientes chocaban con fuerza generando un sonido que por poco le dejaba sordo. Sus ojos abiertos cual platos reflejaban en sus pupilas la silueta de aquel monstruo de ojos carmesís y sudaba como jamás lo había echo en la vida. Sus pantalones…húmedos.

Se había orinado encima.

" _Oh, Arceus…_ " pensó Plutón justo antes de desmayarse " _Que hemos hecho…_ "

Plutón cayó al suelo desmayado mientras Red continuaba admirando la nada con su cuerpo cubierto en una enorme cantidad de aura oscura, con sus ojos vacíos y de color carmesí brillando como jamás lo habían hecho.

Red jamás quiso admitirlo.

Había una razón por la cual Red quería desesperadamente que este mundo fuese un juego y no un mundo como tal. Y era debido a esto. Si le quitamos a este mundo aquello que lo diferencia del suyo, aquello por lo que el juego nació, sin Pokémon y sin la crueldad de su mundo, ¿Qué es lo que obtienes?

Un mundo que no es para nada diferente del suyo.

El hecho de que las rutas se hicieran más largas, el hecho de que el juego cada vez tuviese más "realismo" le decían que esto no era un juego, era un mundo, pero él no quería aceptarlo. Porque si lo aceptaba tenía que aceptar de igual manera que este era un mundo que al igual que el suyo era hermoso…

Pero inmensamente cruel y asqueroso.

Red alzo la mirada vacía hacia adelante, pero no para ver la pared o la pantalla, sino una ilusión creada por su ira de Helio, como primer objetivo a destruir por haberse atrevido a arrebatarle aquello que él amaba.

Y entonces, quizás como consecuencia de su ira descontrolada, una única ventana salto delante suyo respondiendo a su deseo de venganza:

 **[Rayquaza ha sido llamado]**

Habían desatado a la bestia dormida.

Y ahora…

Nadie iba a detenerla.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Como decirlo… Ahora sí creo que me pase de épico xD**_

 _ **Quise hacer que la espera valiera la pena. Honestamente no planeaba llegar hasta este punto en este episodio y quería alargar esta parte un poco, al menos un capítulo más, pero mientras escribía todo fluía perfectamente y antes de darme cuenta había terminado el capítulo justo ahí.**_

 _ **Sí, me encanta dejarlos con ansias xD**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¿No sintieron el capítulo un poco largo? Es por una razón, esta vez el capítulo cuenta con ¡15 MIL PALABRAS! ¡Disfrútenlas mis Poké-consentidos! Enserio amo esta historia y a todos los que la siguen :D**_

 _ **Por cierto, quizás sintieron que durante el episodio hubo algunos cambios bastante radicales en cuanto a la actitud de algunos personajes. Y no, no fue un error. Trate de hacer ver lo que Red admite en el final del episodio, que este a pesar de ser un mundo inspirado en Pokémon, es básicamente igual al suyo, igual de hermoso y cruel y que aunque este trataba de negar este hecho, ya no se puede ocultar. Básicamente quise hacer ver que esta historia es mucho más de lo que parece, es mucho más profunda.**_

 _ **De igual manera quizas sintieron todo un poco apresurado y no puedo negarlo, esta saga se ha alargado bastante y supongo que mis ganas de que termine no se pueden ocultar mas xD**_

 _ **Por cierto… ¿Notaron el detalle de que no mencione niveles o estadísticas ni nada en las escenas donde no había [Players]? No fue un error, lo hice apropósito. Esto lo explicaremos más tarde en la historia, pero ya supongo que todos sabrán el porqué de eso.**_

 _ **Una cosa que quería preguntarles y que me estaba preguntando mientras escribía todo el vendido capítulo, ¿Se pueden pronunciar los nombres de los Pokémon en plural? Es decir Charizards para referirnos a más de uno o es lo mismo que con "Pokémon", en el capítulo notaran algunos de esos intentos y como ya saben que los Poké-fans con muy estrictos con esos temas, pues quiero saberlo para no cagarla en el futuro xD**_

 _ **¡Por cierto, 300 reviews! ¡Eso es un gran logro! ¡Muchas gracias xD!**_

* * *

 _ **Pero bueno dejémonos de cosas y vayamos a los reviews :V**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas:**_

 _ **Nah, no te preocupes que no llegaremos a tanto (esperemos xD)**_

 _ **Jajaja eso es exactamente lo que quería conseguir cuando me dispuse a explicar un poco de la historia de trasfondo de Red. Sobre lo que dices, no respondo porque es Spoiler, pero muy lejos no estas.**_

 _ **Y me alegro de que el combate contra Inverna te haya gustado y espero que, aunque no narre muchas batallas aquí de forma específica, la acción del mismo te haya agradado.**_

 _ **Y si, Red poco a poco dejara esa actitud con las chicas, pero todo eso será para después. Aún quedan un par de sagas antes de proceder a empezar con el tema de los [Players] y de la barrera más difícil y la más complicada para las chicas en el corazón de Red xD**_

 _ **Krystyam091:**_

 _ **Yo también me extrañe :V**_

 _ **Me alegra que entiendan lo de mi trabajo, que aunque es bastante jodido, tenia que hacerlo sin importar que.**_

 _ **Igualmente suerte, colega.**_

 _ **Austin Walker D:**_

 _ **Hola :D**_

 _ **No recuerdo, creo que este es el que no has comentado pero quien sabe xD**_

 _ **Mmm…pues personalmente no tengo planeado que ninguna líder de gimnasio forma parte de este "harem" que Red se está montando, pero eso puede cambiar en un futuro, quien sabe. Todo puede pasar.**_

 _ **Y no te preocupes que [Sacred University of Demonic Arts] viene después de este :D**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **¿No sabes preguntar otra cosa? Preguntas lo mismo en todos mis fics Xd**_

 _ **Como sea, como dije antes, el que sigue es [Sacred University of Demonic Arts], que espero de todo corazón sea lo que estas esperando y ya dejes de preguntar xD**_

 _ **Sujeto Delta:**_

 _ **Ahora que lo mencionas el huevo no lo mencione en todo el capítulo xD Nah, igual luego me invento que Red lo tenía guardado en su [Inventario] o algo xD**_

 _ **No es que sea una sorpresa, pero si te respondo pues no habrá emoción ni nada cuando suceda. De momento solo puedo decir que el Pokémon que nacerá del huevo no pertenecerá a Red ni formara parte de su equipo, pero sí que será entrenado por este.**_

 _ **Nox:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Y espero que la hayas tenido con este xD**_

 _ **0Pablo1:**_

 _ **¡Hola, tiempo sin leernos!**_

 _ **El trabajo me tiene jodido y pues ni que decir, espero que la espera valiera la pena. Muchas gracias por la suerte.**_

 _ **Esas casualidades son cosa del destino no son mías xD. Lose, Charizard se está luciendo demasiado, pero no te preocupes que luego voy a enfocarme en los demás Pokémon que componen el equipo de Red y profundizare en sus relaciones. Como dije, esta historia es mucho más de lo que parece.**_

 _ **Todos esperamos el desarrollo de los [Players] xD**_

 _ **Pedro117 :**_

 _ **Por supuesto voy a continuarla, no te preocupes por ello.**_

 _ **Y no sabría responderte, como dije de Arceus no voy a mostrar nada ya que de eso hablaremos después, pero si te respondió lo del trio legendario pues no hay sorpresa ni emoción xD**_

 _ **Por cierto, "117" entendí esa referencia xD**_

 _ **TEIET:**_

 _ **Si, quise que hiciera algo que sorprendiera a todos, incluso a si mismo como una especie de terapia para abrirse un poco más hacia los extraños y poder relacionarse mejor xD**_

 _ **Antonio-sempai:**_

 _ **Pues aquí tienes otra dosis, colega.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Mmmm…no entendí muy bien lo que escribiste, pero de lo que entendí parece que estas entusiasmado por Red enfrentándose al [Alto mando] de [Sinnoh] y si, va a ser súper épico, te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **Enightmare:**_

 _ **No llamo a Groudon por que como dijo en un episodio anterior el mismo Red, prefiere el frio que el calor que Groudon provoca con [Sepia]. Como se explicó aquí, la versión paso de [Diamante] a [Platino].**_

 _ **Sobre la [Flauta Azur]…eso es secreto xD**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000:**_

 _ **Me alegra que entiendas lo del trabajo y si, el anterior directo a los sentimientos y este directo a la medula de lo épico seguro xD.**_

 _ **Me alegro que no preguntes, yo igualmente odio el spoiler y spoilear :V**_

 _ **Tej41:**_

 _ **Si, y este también xD**_

 _ **Selkova:**_

 _ **Jajaja, he visto esos videos y son la ostia xD**_

 _ **En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado de este episodio y como dije antes, aunque no me dedique a narrar ninguna pelea específica, hubo suficiente acción para saciar un poco tu apetito que parece que no fue saciado con las peleas de Elsword xD**_

 _ **A ver si esto es de tu**_

 _ **L-Black2:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te guste la historia.**_

 _ **Sobre lo que preguntas, nunca considere necesario explicarlo pero venga: Debido a que están en un [Party], tienen algo así como una [Banca compartida] en donde se deposita todo el dinero que ganan. El líder del [Party], en este caso Red, lo administra, pero no es como si se los negara, si las chicas piden Red se los da, no hay problemas con eso y por eso nunca lo explique xD**_

 _ **Blaze:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y espero que este episodio haya sido de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Izanami123:**_

 _ **Pues perdón, pero quiera explicar un poco sobre Red y termino agarrándote en mal momento xD**_

 _ **Me alegro que comprendas lo del trabajo, por que como digo es bastante jodido, pero nunca se sabe que vueltas de este vida tan incomprensible como es.**_

 _ **Y no necesariamente, no fue un familiar pero supongo que la razón del por qué pude narrar de esa manera lo que Red sentía es porque lo experimente un poco. Debido a divorcio de mis padres he estado pasando de casa en casa de distintos familiares, y no era que ellos me rechazaran sino que de hecho trataban de ocupar los papeles que mis padres dejaron, pero yo al ver y saber que ellos no eran mi familia, al menos no mi padre o mi madre, me exiliaba solo.**_

 _ **Pero no pasa nada, soy feliz como una lombriz y debido a eso soy capaz de narrar cosas que uno normalmente tendría problemas para hacerlo :D**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y suerte, colega.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso concluye con la sección de reviews :V**_

* * *

 _ **Por mi parte es todo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


End file.
